El precio de su felicidad
by Gideon Exposito
Summary: Para que ella pueda ser feliz, yo tengo que sufrir, hundido en las sombras por su culpa, pero todo esto solo me traerá sufrimiento físico, pero ... a pesar de todo, la amo aunque por ella, ahora estoy en un reformatorio infernal con algunos locos, pero ellos son ahora mi nueva familia. Titulo anterior: ¿que debo proteger? ¿su felicidad? etc. autor antes conocido como Josh Straiker.
1. Prologo

_**Hola espero que mi nuevo fic les guste y me gustaría que me ayudaran con el titulo, el que voy a poner ahora es provisional así que me gustaría sus sugerencias, déjenlas en sus preciados review´s se despide Johs Straiker**_

Era un día lluvioso en Magnolia, cierta rubia se encontraba mirando el cielo gris, ella no podía olvidar lo que había ocurrido este maldito día, el día que hirió a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, quien había sido su amigo de la infancia, quien estuvo a su lado en momentos difíciles, aun podía sentir esa mirada llena de odio y tristeza, ese dolor y resentimientos, aun podía sentirlo perfectamente, Lucy nunca había visto a Natsu así de enfadado, la verdad aun no podía creer que lo que anunciaron por megafonía fuera cierto, ella lo conocía, o al menos eso pensaba. Decidió dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y fue a sacar los libros de su mochila, cuando abrí su mochila se percato de que alguien había puesto una carta, decidió abrirla y al leerla sus piernas temblaron.

_para Luce, de Natsu,_

_Luce si estas leyendo esto es que he decidido a acabar con todo esto, no lo puedo creer, yo nunca pensé en llegar asta este extremo, pero ya no hay marcha atrás, ¿sabes? Desde hace mucho tiempo que estuve enamorado de ti, pero no podía decírtelo ya que nos conocemos desde pequeños, somos amigos de la infancia, pero el día que me dijiste que tu sentías lo mismo por mi fue increíble tenia ganas de saltar como un loco y contárselo a todo el mundo, no obstante no pude hacerlo, después de todo la situación no era la adecuada, teníamos que mantenerlo en secreto al igual que nuestra amistad, lo acepte incluso aguante que otros te vieran con esas miradas asquerosas y también tuve que tragarme mi orgullo y aceptar eso fue muy difícil, pensar que no podía hacer nada me destrozaba el corazón quería hacer algo pero no tuve el valor suficiente siempre con miedo. Sabes, lo que tu sentías por mi nunca fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para cambiar tu manera de pensar con respecto a las apariencias y al que dirán de ti los demás, por una parte lo entiendo pero por otra … , sabes los últimos 7 meses contigo, por una parte fueron increíbles, tu cercanía tu calor y todo lo que he anhelado se cumplió, pero por otro lado, han sido los peores de mi existencia, Loke, Julian y Sting, aunque le ultimo fue forzado a hacerlo no lo culpo el miedo es lo que tiene, me destrozaban a palizas pero no podía decírtelo y aunque lo hice no me creíste, me dijiste que Loki era incapaz de hacerme esas barbaridades, me dolió mucho que no me creyeras pero los encantos de ese maldito me eclipsaron, al principio solo se metían conmigo por mis buenas notas pero la cosa empeoro después de las vacaciones de navidad empezaron a darme palizas mas fuertes y dolorosas, todas las veces que me preguntaste que me pasaba y porque estaba así, obviamente yo te mentía, claro no podía decírtelo porque aunque lo hubiera hecho ¿de que habría servido no? Era imposible que la chica mas popular de instituto de Fairy Tail, la que tiene un cuerpo envidiable, la gran Lucy Hearthfilia, tuviera algo que ver con el patético Nerd y Otaku, el sabiondo de turno, Natsu Dragoneel, siendo sinceros ni siquiera tu lo admitías y estoy seguro que una parte de ti se avergonzaba de mi ¿no?, sabes descubriste lo que sentías por mi solo por los celos intencionados que te provoco Lissana, ahora desde el punto de vista de un observador eso fue una estupidez por tu parte, solo pensaste en ti misma, ignorando como me sentía yo, ya que pensaste que perderías a tu confidente la única persona con la que podías ser tu misma sin mascaras, pero ahora ya no tengo derecho a juzgarte ya que si de verdad estas leyendo esta carta, nuestra amistad y relación ya habrá muerto y una parte de mi también lo habrá hecho, si de verdad estas leyendo esta carta, significa que ha ocurrido algo demasiado fuerte como para que yo no pueda soportarlo, es probable que en estos momentos me dirija hacia el peor de los destinos posibles para mi, sabes me canse de todo Luce, me canse de estar en las sombras y de que me mientas con falsas reuniones familiares, yo no merezco esto, no me merezco que me traten de esa manera tan miserable como de la que me trataste ayer, me diste falsas ilusiones para que estuviera a tu lado y al final me traicionaste y con la peor persona, la que te dije en su momento que no aceptaras, pero lo hiciste y no sabes lo mal que estoy yo ya … (el resto de las palabras están difuminadas por gotas de lo que parece agua, no obstante es, obvio que son lagrimas)_

_Se despide Natsu Dragoneel._

Una vez acabo de leer la carta se percato de que sus lagrimas ya habían conquistado su cara y el dolor se apodero de su pecho, no solo estaba dolida por las palabras de Natsu, estaba destrozada y hundida en el interior de su propia oscuridad, todo lo que había dicho era verdad, ahora se sentía la persona mas repugnante de todas, no solo eso se sentía asquerosa no podía creer lo que había ocurrido, ahora lo entendía todo porque su actitud tan esquiva y el hecho que rompiera algo que para los dos era un objeto importante, ahora se daba cuenta de que Natsu había descubierto que aquel día se topo con Loki, necesitaba hablar con el y pedirle disculpas, ella no quiera que Natsu pensara que era un monstruo desalmado que jugaba con sus sentimientos, en verdad Lucy estaba profundamente enamorada de Natsu, no podía imaginar su vida sin que Natsu estuviera a su lado. Lucy salio corriendo de su casa, lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas, necesitaba saber si lo que estaba ocurriendo era real o solo era una horrible pesadilla.

FIN DEL PROLOGO.


	2. ¿que siento por ti?

_**Hola de nievo mis preciados lectores, aquí les traigo un nuevo fic de mi propia cosecha espero que les guste y sea de su agrado, se despide Johs Straiker.**_

Cierto peli rosa iba caminando acompañado de una rubia hacia el instituto, esta rubia es conocida como Lucy Hearthfilia, Natsu iba pensado en sus cosas, debido a que cuando se aburría o algo le rondaba la cabeza, hablaba consigo mismo para distraerse o pensar, sus monólogos internos se debían a que no tenia nadie de sus propia edad con quien mas hablar a excepción de Lucy, pero lo que estaba apunto de recordar no podía decírselo a ella en absoluto.

_Monologo interno:_

_Hola me presentare, mi nombre es Natsu Dragoneel, soy un estudiante de 2 año del instituto Fairy tail, según los profesores soy bastante inteligente y mis notas son insuperables debido a que según los test que me realizaron soy superdotado y mi intelecto supera a la media, pero eso no me hace sentir mejor, ya que por mi inteligencia estoy solo, todos los de mi clase se burlan de mi, algunos me obligan a hacerles los deberes, y si me niego me insultan y me pegan por no hacerlos, estoy cansado de esta mierda de vida, todos se ríen de mi, y si no fuera poco ser el mas inteligente, también llevo una gafas que me hacen parecer mas Nerd de lo que ya aparento aparte de mi aspecto algo gordito, no obeso, parezco flaco con ropa pero tengo unas pequeñas llantas, algunos de mis profesores me dijeron que si me cambiara a las lentillas y me vistiera menos formal mi aspecto mejoraría, pero no puedo hacerlo, llevo estas gafas por que se lo prometí a mi única y mejor amiga, que esta actualmente en Magnolia por desgracia mi otro mejor amiga esta fuera de la ciudad ella esta de viaje con su hermano mayor ojala estuviera aquí conmigo, y bueno lo de la ropa me da igual me gusta vestir formal me siento cómodo, mi mejor amiga es Lucy Hearthfilia, nos conocemos desde el primer día de colegio, siempre hemos sido inseparables, pero desde que entramos al instituto, ella tenia un objetivo muy claro. Ahora es la chica mas popular de Fairy tail, tiene un cuerpo bastante desarrollado para su edad, todos los chicos babean por estar cerca de Lucy cosa que me cabreaba pero no entendió el porque de estos sentimientos, pero lo que no saben esos imbéciles es que ella es mi mejor amiga y nos vemos todos los días, y tengo el privilegio de ir a recogerla a su casa. Esto seria lo mejor del mundo, pero hay un inconveniente. Ella decidió ocultar nuestra amistad ya que ella desde que era pequeña su madre, que en paz descanse, le inculco que las apariencias sociales y la opinión de la gente es lo mas importante en la vida y que lo que pensara la gente de ella debía de importarle, cosa que no opino igual pero tengo que respetarla, Lucy fue quien me pidió que mantuviéramos nuestra amistad en secreto, dios aun me acuerdo de aquel día, el día en que me lo pidió, a partir de ese maldito día supe que estaba enamorado de mi mejor amiga._

Fin monologo interno:

Flashback:

_faltaba apenas 3 días para que la clases en el instituto comenzaran, por mi parte tenia todos los deberes de veranos listos ¿me pregunto como serán los próximos 6 años de instituto? la verdad es que el colegio fue feo, claro desde pequeño destaque por mis notas y eso no me hizo muy popular, yo no quiero cambiar me gusta recibir elogios por mi trabajo, pero mi mejor amiga no piensa lo mismo, cuando acabo el ultimo día de primaria decidió que en el instituto seria la mas popular y que entraría en el equipo de voleibol y seria la capitana, durante el verano la vi entrenar duramente y poco a poco pude ver como comenzaba a desarrollarse su fabuloso físico, en todo el tiempo del verano la ayude en su entrenamiento le llevaba el agua y cronometraba su tiempo mientras corría, incluso corrí junto a ella en varias ocasiones, el entrenamiento fue muy difícil ya que ella no tenia buena capacidad física, no obstante lo supero y se hizo mejor, entonces llego el final del verano. Luce estaba increíble, sin duda muchos chicos suspirarían al verla así, por mi parte yo seguí siendo como era, un Nerd, cosa que me calificaron los chicos, y un otaku, cosa que me calificaba yo mismo ya que adoro todo lo relacionado con el anime y el manga. Hoy me con traba en casa de Lucy ayudándola a acabar su deberes, cosa que había descuidado por su entrenamiento, ella es muy lista y los deberes no son un problema para ella, peor hacerlos todos de golpe en dos días la había cansado, solo le faltaba acabar un problema de matemáticas, en el cual se atasco, pero lo resolvió, una vez acabo se desperezo, ella aparto los libros aun lado entonces le hable_

– por fin has acabado, dios tengo la espalda molida – -dije mientras me sobaba los hombros

– Natsu necesito hablar contigo de algo importante – -me dijo ella con una mirada seria.

– ¿que ocurre Luce? Te ves tensa – -le respondí yo poniéndome igual de tenso que ella.

– como sabes durante toda la primaria fue marginada por mi aspecto, era un poquito gordita bueno bastante rechoncha, por eso se metían conmigo, pero ahora en el instituto quiero ser la mas popular, y para ello debo de ser perfecta tanto en personalidad como en cuerpo, y necesito pedirte un favor – -me dijo Luce ocultado sus ojos marrones debajo de su cabello.

– me vas a decir que no podemos seguir siendo amigos ¿verdad? – -le conteste con una sonrisa llena de tristeza.

– ¿como lo … – - no la deje acabar, era obvio que me iba a pedir eso.

– Lucy soy lo suficientemente listo como para haberme dado cuenta de eso, es tu decisión y la respeto pero yo … – -no pude terminar la frase, el hecho de que Luce me aparte de su vida me hacia sentir un doloroso agujero en mi pecho, nunca antes lo había sentido, me dolía mucho, y no se porque es la decisión de Luce no la mía, no tendría que importarme, ya estoy acostumbrado a estar solo, pero porque me duele que Lucy ahora se vaya de mi lado, no lo entiendo.

– no es que quiera dejar de ser ti amiga, es solo que no pueden verme a tu lado, Natsu quiero que seamos amigos, pero en secreto nadie debe de enterarse, ¿puedes aceptar eso? – -me pregunto ella con esperanzas en sus ojos.

_Y hay estaba yo, sin poder responder, Luce me miraba intensamente, ella necesitaba mi respuesta. ¿que demonios le iba a decir? Acaso esperaba que me rebajara a decirle "si la acepto por que para mi eres lo mas importante y te necesito" eso iba en contra de mis principios y no estaba dispuesto a humillarme de esa manera, tengo demasiado orgullo como para caer en eso, no sabia que hacer así que lo único que pude hacer en ese preciso momento fue … _

– creo que sera mejor que me vaya ya es algo tarde y mi madre se va a preocupar – -le dije mientras me levantaba del suelo, no podía mirarla a los ojos, por algo que aun no entendía mis ojos amenazaron a llorar y ero lo ultimo que quería que viera Luce de mi, llorar por eso, no quiero llorar, no al menos delante de ella.

– Natsu espera yo … – -no necesitaba escuchar su disculpa o si compasión con una lastimero "lo siento mucho" así que me fui lo mas rápido que pude, necesitaba despejarme, quería estar solo, no es que lo quisiera es que lo necesitaba desesperadamente, quería estar solo para que nadie me viera llorar.

_Por suerte para mi, yo corro mas fuerte que Luce a pesar de su entrenamiento ella no pudo alcanzarme. Por suerte o desgracia para mi, mis padres ese día no se encontraban en casa ya que trabajaban hasta muy tarde, así que pude llorar y gritar todo lo que el cuerpo me pidió, el hecho de que Lucy se marche de mi vida estaba acabando conmigo y no lo entiendo solo es mi mejor amiga, bueno en este caso ya ni eso, ahora ella me ignorara y desapareceré de su vida por completo, entonces después de gritar y llorar bastante el cansancio se apodero de mi y me dormí mientras lloraba en silencio, mi garganta se había cansado de gritar. A la mañana siguiente mis padres me echaron las bronca por dormir demasiado, como de costumbre me aliste para salir a casa de Luce, pero en ese momento recordé lo que había ocurrido ayer, no obstante fue a mitad de camino hacia su casa, decidí ir a cualquier otro sitio seria lo mejor para despejarme, entonces recordé que la biblioteca estaba abierta, decidí pasarme para ver si habían puesto algún libro nuevo, quería leer algo para distraerme, durante el camino a la biblioteca me percate de que mi móvil estaba en modo vibración, recordé porque lo había puesto así "claro era para no interrumpir ayer cuando estaba con Luce" entonces una sonrisa triste se dibujo en mi cara y las ganas de llorar se hicieron presentes pero no podía llorar de nuevo, me niego a llorar otra vez, cuando lo desbloquee para cambiar el modo, me percate de que tenia 10 llamadas perdidas de Lucy y varios mensajes suyo, iba a leerlos pero una idea salvaje apareció en mi mente "no necesito de su compasión" pensé, entonces lo borre todos y apague mi teléfono, de esta manera continué mi camino hacia la biblioteca, a pesar de haberlo hecho sentía que mi corazón estaba siendo destrozado a cada segundo que pasaba, sentía como el hoyo de mi pecho me dolía y se agrandaba mas, cosa que me preocupo, pero decidí ignorarlo para no pensar en ello._

_Cuando llegue a la biblioteca me percate de que le aire acondicionada estaba funcionando perfectamente ya que a mitad del verano se había estropeado y por eso Lucy y yo nos teníamos que reunir en mi casa o en la suya, de normal íbamos a la biblioteca"pon fin arreglaron el dichoso aire" pensé con resignación, entonces me dirigí al puesto de información, allí se encontraba Miraje Strauss, la encargada jefe de la biblioteca y al parecer secretaria del instituto al que iba a ir yo, los dos nos llevamos muy bien, es algo que me pasa desde pequeño, no me puedo llevar bien con los de mi clase y los de mi generación pero con los adultos y los niños pequeños es muy diferente, me siento mas cómodo._

– hola Mira ¿como estuvo el verano? – -le salude yo con una sonrisa, no quería que notara que estaba mal, ella se preocupa mucho por mi y no quiero disgustarla.

– tiempo sin verte Natsu, la verdad es que estuvo bien, sabes Laxus por fin me pidió matrimonio – -me respondió ella emocionada mientras me enseñaba el anillo de compromiso, el cual tenia una grabado de un relámpago, típico en Laxus

– me alegro por ti, Mira ya era hora de que Laxus te lo pidiera ese hombre siempre tan lento pero al final lo hizo, por cierto ¿sabes si han traído algo nuevo de novelas negras? – -le pregunte con esperanzas de que así fuera, necesitaba tener mi mente trabajando en algo, no quería recordar a Lucy

– la verdad es que si, en la esquina de la derecha del estante del fondo los encontraras, por cierto ¿como te va con tu "amiga rubia"? – -me dijo con ese tono tan pícaro suyo, ella me había visto varias veces con Lucy en la biblioteca.

– ella y yo tenemos problemas y la verdad no se como solucionarlos es la primera vez que me siento así – -le conteste lo mas franco que pude, en mis palabras se escapo mi tristeza, mierda no pude contenerla ¿porque me duele tanto?

– Natsu no se que decirte, creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es relajarte así que ve a leer y si necesitas cualquier cosa avísale a mi hermana – -me dijo Mira mientras habría la puerta del archivador, que estaba justo pegado a la parte de información mientras se encerraba a investigar.

– ¿hermana? Bueno da igual, voy a leer algo – -me dije a mi mismo para animarme.

_Entonces me dirigí hacia donde estaba la sección de novelas negras, con cuidado fui buscando algo que me llamara la atención, entonces lo encontré, antología del relato policial, una recopilación de historias policíacas de bastante renombre, me entro la curiosidad y fui a por ella, justo cuando iba a cogerlo mi mano se choco con la de una chica de cabellos cortos y blancos._

– lo siento ibas a cogerlo ¿verdad? – -le dije intentando ser lo mas educado que pude, ya que una chica tan guapa como ella se molestaría al toparse con un Nerd como yo.

– yo soy quien debe disculparse, tu eres el que iba a cogerlo primero, así que cógelo, cuando lo acabes ya lo leeré yo – -me contesto con una sonrisa que me hizo temblar "¿porque una chica bonita estaba siendo simpática conmigo? A lo mejor se querrá burlar de mi o algo"

– te dijo que no me importa cógelo tu, yo puedo esperar – -dije con una sonrisa, no necesitaba de su compasión u otra cosa, era lo que menos necesitaba en este momento

– gracias – -me respondió con un ligero sonrojo, cosa que me sorprendió y me saco un sonrojo a mi también, la verdad es que soy muy tímido con las chicas, a excepción de Luce, ahora que lo pienso esa chica me recuerda a Luce, ademas su rostro me resulta bastante familiar ¿porque sera? es probable que no sea mala persona, que sea bonita y amable, dios ese tipo de chicas se están extinguiendo

– Ara ara, que bonita pareja – -dijo Mira apareciendo de la nada.

– !Mira/Hermana¡ – -dijimos los dos a la vez, entonces caí en cuenta ella era la hermana de Mira, cosa que explica su gran parecido, algo que me había pasado por alto.

– ¿eres la hermana de Mira? – -le pregunte para confirmarlo, a lo mejor era un prima o algo así.

– si ella es mi hermana mayor por 7 años, por lo que veo los dos ya se conocen – -afirmo ella con una cálida sonrisa, cosa que me avergonzó.

– la verdad es que si, Mira es muy amable, la conozco desde que pude venir a leer a esta biblioteca a los 6 años , ella siempre me ha recomendado cosas y bueno con el tiempo nos hemos hecho buenos amigos – -le conteste yo recordando el motivo por el que venia aquí, siempre para alejarme de la realidad y divertirme con las historias que leía.

– sabes Natsu, Lissana tiene la misma capacidad para leer rápidamente los libros que tu – dijo ella creando curiosidad en mi.

– no exageres Mira-nee – -dijo avergonzada por el alago, ese sutil sonrojo me erizo la piel, "como podía ser tan mona"

– si es verdad entonces ¿que te parece si leemos a la par el libro? – -dije emocionado, no podía creerlo como pude decirle eso, a lo mejor se molesta, pero es hermana de Mira no se burlara de mi

– ¿enserio? Es verdad que leo muy rápido ¿seras capaz de seguirme? – -me dijo en un tono de desafió que me pico y despertó mi lado competitivo

– no solo seré capaz de seguirte sino que te superare – -dije aun mas emocionado.

– si es verdad no te importara que cuando acabemos cada historia la comentemos ¿no? – - me lanzo otro desafió, cosa que me dio mas ganas de derrotarla.

– eso lo iba a decir yo, venga comencemos – -le dije sentándome en la mesa

_Y sin esperar su respuesta ella se sentó y comenzamos a leer, tardamos dos horas y media en acabar de leer el libro, pudimos haber acabado antes pero como comentábamos los capítulos nos tardamos mas, fue una tarde muy divertida, estar junto a la hermana de Mira me hizo recordar lo bien que estaba con Luce en el colegio antes de que tomara su decisión. Despumes de leer el libro continuamos hablando toda la tarde nos conocimos mucho y se forjo un vinculo de una manera muy rápida, después de todo los dos teníamos muchas cosas en común y nos divertimos comentándolas, y sin darnos cuenta ya eran las 9:30, estaban apunto de cerrar la biblioteca, entonces decidí acompañarla a su casa ya que Mira se iba a tardar mas._

– Natsu has estado pensativo desde que salimos de la biblioteca te ocurre algo ¿verdad? – me pregunto mi nueva amiga y posiblemente mi nueva y única mejor amiga

– -suspiro- me pillaste, te lo contare … – -entonces le conté lo ocurrido con Luce necesitaba desahogarme con alguien y ella era la indicada, todos los sentimientos extraños que no entendía, se lo conté todo

– Natsu, creo que tu estas enamorado de ella – - confirmo ella con una media sonrisa, al escuchar esa palabra me quede sorprendido

– pero yo no puedo estarlo, mas bien no quiero estarlo, si quiere que seamos amigos en secreto, eso es que le avergüenza estar cerca de mi yo yo … – -la verdad es que estaba mal, separarme de Luce me estaba haciendo bastante daño cosa que me aclaro Lissana al decirme lo que en el fondo ya sabia.

– por lo que me has contado de Lucy, te diré algo ¿has pensado en como se sentía ella? Lo que te pido no es algo que le parezca bien sino te lo habría dicho antes o incluso habría pasado de ti completamente, sin darte explicaciones y te habría ignorado en el instituto, pero se a preocupado por tus sentimientos, eso significa algo ¿no crees? – me dijo ella de manera compresiva. Eso era cierto, ahora sabia que podría soportar la propuesta de ella, estoy enamorado de mi mejor amiga y mientras ella sea feliz yo lo seré.

– gracias Lissana me has ayudado bastante – -le respondí con una sonrisa, era cierto si no fuera por ella me habría tardado mucho en entenderlo

– no hay de que, bueno ya estamos cerca de mi casa así que me despido, adiós Natsu ya nos veremos – -se despidió Lissana mientras se alejaba.

– adiós ve con cuidado – -le dije mientras daba la vuelta y me marchaba rápidamente.

– parece que me gustan los imposibles, pero si pasa cualquier cosa estaré a tu lado – -dijo ella mientras me perdía en la lejanía (esto me lo dijo ella misma mas adelante, en ese día nuestras amistad cambio)

_el trayecto a mi casa fui pensando, era verdad que no había llegado a pensar en como se sentiría Luce, es posible que a ella le este pasando lo mismo que a mi, creo que debería de aceptar esa proposición después de todo haría cualquier cosa por estar a su lado, ademas así seremos mas felices, ademas si el Nerd le habla a un chica bonita puede meterse en problemas, a unos metros antes de llegar a mi casa me percate de que había alguien sentado en la parte de afuera de mi casa, me puse en alerta y me fui acercando, cuando estaba a apenas un metro esa persona me alzo a ver, era Luce, tenia los ojos muy rojos, al igual que si nariz._

– Natsu … – -dijo al verme, su aspecto me dolió, su rostro reflejaba su tristeza, cosa que había provocado yo.

– Luce que haces hay sentada a estas horas – -le dije con una sonrisa, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada entre nosotros

– quería hablar contigo, pero tus padres me dijeron que te habías ido así que decidí esperarte a qui afuera, no estaba segura de que quisieras hablar conmigo voluntariamente después de lo de ayer – -me dijo desviando la mirada, era cierto salí corriendo, era normal que pensara eso, si me esperaba adentro de mi casa ella pensaría que yo la echaría

– Luce e estado pensado y aceptare tu propuesta, llevare mucho cuidado para que no nos pillen – le dije con una sonrisa.

_En ese momento se levanto de golpe y me abrazo muy fuerte, cosa que me sorprendió y la verdad es que me gusto bastante tenerla entre mis brazos, ahora era mas blanda por delante de lo que recordaba, mierda soy un pervertido, aunque se supone que estoy en esa edad , este pensamiento pervertido no lo justifica._

– gracias – -me susurro al oído, antes de separarse de mi.

– no hay de que, bueno a partir de ahora te recogeré por las mañanas y antes de llegar nos separaremos para no levantar sospechas ¿te parece? – -le dije intentando buscar su aprovación

– entendido y lo mismo a la vuelta, nos encontraremos a mitad de camino, bueno Natsu te veo pasado mañana, mañana no podre quedar porque tengo que hacer cosas con mi papa – -me dijo mientras se alejaba, en su rostro se podía ver una gran y sincera sonrisa

– ¿no quieres que te acompañe? – -le pregunte algo preocupado por la hora

– no hace falta ya no soy una chica débil Natsu, aparte de voleibol he aprendido defensa persona ahora puedo doblegar a un hombre así que no te preocupes, me voy, hablamos cuando llegue a casa adiós Natsu – -me dijo mientras salio rápido hacia su casa.

– esta chica, ahora tiene mas confianza, bueno voy a entrar ya, dios que hambre tengo, espera ¿con quien mierda hablo? creo que se me va la hoya – -me dije a modo de broma antes de entrar en casa.

Fin del Flashback:

hoy ya era la segunda semana del segundo curso, cierto peli rosa se encontraba pensando en los suceso de hace casi un año, a su lado estaba su mejor amiga en secreto, Lucy Heathfilia, quien desde hace rato se había percatado de que Natsu no estaba prestando atención mientras le hablaba

– Natsu, Natsu, !NATSUUUU¡ no me escuchas te estoy hablando – -dijo una rubia haciendo un puchero.

– lo siento Luce estaba pensado en cosas – -diji intentando disimular.

– ¿que clase de cosas? – -pregunto con mucha intriga.

– no te interesa, son cosas de anime – -dijo desviando el origen de sus pensamientos originales.

– no sera que estas pensado en esa amigita que te llama de vez en cuando ¿verdad? – -pregunto con cierto tono de molestia.

– ¿te refieres a Lissana? No estaba pensado en ella "mentira si que la recordé, es una pena que se fuera de viaje con su hermano mayor, ahora solo la escucho por teléfono, pero que se le va hacer" – -pensó con pesadez el oji jade.

– si que piensas en ella, dime Natsu ¿ella te importa mas que yo? – -pregunto con cierta tristeza y dramatismo.

– mira que eres burra, las dos me importan por igual tu y yo somos los mejores amigos – -esas ultimas palabras le rompían el corazón, desde su charla con Lissana, Natsu supo que estaba enamorado de Lucy, sino no habría estado dispuesto a mantener su amistad en secreto.

– ummmm por ahora te creeré pero esto no quedara así – -dijo haciendo una de esas sonrisas que hacían temblar al peli rosa.

– sera mejor que nos separemos ya, te veré a la salida – -dijo Natsu mirando hacia otro lado para que Lucy no viera su sonrojo.

– si si, pero de esta no te libras me acabaras contando lo que te ocurre, adiós Natsu – -se despidió la rubia mientras salia corriendo.

"madre mía que guapa -mierda conciencia deja de pensar en cosas pervertidas espera te a estar en casa- si si ademas hoy toca educación física si se despierta Natsu junior sera muy difícil disimularlo -si me acuerdo de aquella vez que vi a Luce en short, tuve que decir que estaba mal del estomago para evitar que me vieran" pensó el peli rosa con cierto sonrojo en su cara. Después de su pequeño monologo interno se encamino hacia el instituto. Una vez llego se topo con un buen amigo que tenia allí, no era ni mas ni menos que el profesor de una de sus clases, concretando la de Historia universal.

– buenos días Natsu que tal llevas la primera semana de clases – -pregunto un peli azul de manera educada.

– buenos días Jerard-sensei, la verdad es que no muy bien, esos imbéciles de Loki y los suyos mojaron los libros y tuve que ir con cuidado para repararlos todos – -dijo el peli rosa con mucho pesar.

– esos cabrones de mierda, Natsu deberías de dejar de ser tan pasivo y ponerlos en el puesto – -dijo el peli azul con ira en sus palabras.

– sabes, me da igual, que hagan lo que quieran la pelea no es la solución, ademas ellos son mas fuertes que yo no podría enfrentarlos, y si tu les hicieras algo podrías meterte en un lio – - dijo el peli rosa a modo de reflexión.

– ¿que te parece si te entreno? La verdad es que es algo que llevo pensado bastante tiempo en eso, creo que deberías de cambiar un poco, si te quitas las gafas y cambias tu estilo de ropa a algo menos formal serias bastante popular ademas eres bastante guapo seguro que te iría bien con las chicas – -dijo con una sonrisa.

– etooo Jerard no sabia que eres homosexual, pero eso no cambiara nuestra amistad – -dijo el peli rosa mientras subía su pulgar derecho a modo de aprobación y sonreía mostrando su dentadura

– capullo, cuando estemos en el instituto llámame Jerard-sensei, ademas un hombre que esta seguro de su sexualidad puede decir este tipo de cosas, como decirlo, un verdadero hombre puede afrontar eso sin sentirse avergonzado, ademas resulta que este verano he conocido a una chica – -dijo con cierto sonrojo.

– no jodas, jajajaja, y parece que te gusta bastante, bueno te parece si quedamos en _the slayer of fire_ a las 7, tenemos que aprovechar que hoy es viernes, tiene la promoción de alitas picantes y cerveza a la mitad. – -dijo el el peli rosa muy animado.

– jajajaj pero si eres menos tu no puedes beber – -se burlo Jerard.

– menos lobos que tu recién tienes 19 años, ademas eres unos de los profesores mas jóvenes que tenemos en Fairy tail, tienes a michas chicas yendo detrás de ti – -le rebatió el peli rosa.

– ni me lo recuerdes, es duro que te persigan las chicas, si no llevo cuidado se me puede hacer un lio de acosa al menor o a la estudiante y lo pierdo todo, bueno nos vemos esta tarde creo que ahora tiene clase con Laxus ¿no? Dile que se venga – -dijo Jerard antes de marcharse.

– si no te preocupes ya se lo dijo nos vemos mas tarde – -le dijo el peli rosa mientras se dirigía al gimnasio.

De camino al gimnasio, Natsu pensaba en lo fácil que era hablar con los adultos, le resultaba demasiado fácil y tenia demasiados amigos adultos, solo tenia dos amigos de su edad, Lucy y Lissana, el resto eran mas adultos que el y el hijo de Macao, Romeo, para Natsu Romeo era el hermano pequeño que nuca tuvo, ya que es hijo único y lo mismo decía Romeo de Natsu cuando estaba con el oji jade, en momentos como esos no sabia si era bueno o malo, por un lado hablas de cosas interesantes con los adultos, pero por otro los de tu edad te marginan ya que eres demasiado maduro en algunos aspectos, gracias a su facilidad para hablar con los adultos se había hecho muy buen amigos de Jerard y Laxus, pero en el caso de Laxus lo conoció cuando Mira lo invito a el y a Lissana a pasar la tarde en el museo, a pesar de su aspecto tan rudo era una persona muy profunda al principio no se llevaban muy bien pero con el tiempo se llegaron a apreciar y se hicieron muy buenos amigos, cuando tuvieron el primer día del instituto en el segundo años los dos se encontraron y se llevaron una gran sorpresa, Laxus sabia de la situación de Bullying de Natsu pero tampoco podía hacer nada era algo que solo Natsu podía arreglar.

Una vez llego al gimnasio la clase no tardo mucho en empezar, la clase fue algo difícil, hoy tocaba balón prisionero, la verdad era que Natsu tenia muy buenos reflejos y pudo esqueivar todas las pelotas, cosa que le molesto mucho a Loki y Julian, los cuales se cebaron con el, no obstante no consiguieron darle ninguno de los lanzamientos, esto le hizo bastante gracia a Natsu, Laxus se percato de que estaban lanzando le balones a zonas que duelen, entonces paro el juego y dio por terminada la clase 10 minutos antes para que los alumnos fueran a cambiarse al cuarto de baño, como de costumbre Natsu esperaba a que todos se fueran ya que no le gustaba cambiarse delante de todos, ya que una vez que lo hizo se burlaron de sus pequeñas lorzas y eso le dolió, una vez todo se fueron se dirigió a donde estaba Laxus para hablar con él.

– Natsu te has dado cuenta de que esos chicos te lanzaban las pelotas para hacerte daño ¿verdad? – -pregunto Laxus con seriedad.

– lo se pero tengo los reflejos suficientes como para esquivarlas todas, asi que no te preocupes – -le contesto Natsu con una sonrisa.

– dime Natsu porque sigues en este instituto, podrías marcharte y hacer directamente la carrera, por lo que me ha contado Mira, tienes un coeficiente intelectual muy alto deberías de estar en la universidad o en una institución para superdotados ¿porque sigues aquí aguantando todo esto? – -pregunto el rubio con cierta desesperación.

– digamos que aquí hay una persona muy importante para mi, si me marcho ella se pondrá muy triste, yo solo quiero estar a su lado, aunque tenga que ocultarlo, creo que es muy egoísta, bueno me voy a cambiar, por cierto nos vemos esta tarde en _the slayer of fire_ a las 7 Jerard y yo te esperamos no te retrases, adiós – -le dijo Natsu mientras se marchaba al vestuario.

– no te preocupes estaré antes que ustedes – -dijo en voz alta el rubio

El rubio lo observarlo marcharse, en esos momentos se daba cuenta de que Natsu Dragoneel era una persona impresionante para su edad, y era eso lo que atraía a todos los adultos, cualquier adulto que tenia contacto con Dragoneel, quedaba impresionado y se hacia amigo del peli rosa inmediatamente, no obstante esto no era lo mismo con los de su clase, todos veían a Natsu como un Nerd y un niño querido por los profesores, y eso molestaba a muchos alumnos, cuando Natsu entro al vestuario, de repente noto como la puerta se cerraba detrás suyo, entonces fue a intentar abrirla pero la habían cerrado por fuera, lo único que pudo escuchar al otro lado de la puerta muchas risas entre ella las de Loki Julian y Sting algunas otras que no pudo identificar.

Entonces Natsu se sentó en el banco y comenzó a llorar, no era la primera ni seria la ultima vez que lo humillaran de esa manera o incluso de maneras mas crueles "mierda porque me tiene que hacer esto, yo no me lo merezco, no merezco ser tratado como una basura solo pro sobresalir en los estudios, no es justo ¿porque sigo aguantando todo este maldito dolor? -es por Luce ella es la única razón por la que no te has cortados la venas o te entran ganas de lanzarte desde la azotea, porque todo el dolor que te hacen esos mal nacido vale la pena cuando ves la sonrisa de Luce.-" el peli rosa al escucharse a si mismo solo pudo sonreír, era verdad el estaba enamorado de Luce y eso le daba las fuerzas necesarias para seguir a delante, entonces se levanto del banco y fue a su mochila para llamar a Jerard o a Laxus y que uno de los dos los sacara de allí, pero cuando comprobó su móvil se percato de que tenia un mensaje.

"Natsu-san como de costumbre te ayudare desde las sombras, siento mucho todo lo que pasa pero no puedo hacer nada, dentro del bolsillo pequeño de tu maleta esta una llave con la que podrás salir del vestuario, se despide the white light" al leerlo Natsu se tranquilizo, pero algo le rondaba la mente, fuera quien fuera esa persona, siempre lo ayudaba en cualquier cosa que sus abusones le querían hacer no obstante en otras ocasiones no podía avisar lo, y eso lleva así desde la primaria, Natsu ya tenia sus sospechas de quien era y de sus motivos para ocultarse, pero debía mantenerlas en las sombras hasta que esa persona decidiera mostrarse en persona. Como tenia la llave no tardo nada en salir y dirigirse hacia la siguiente de sus clases, la cual era con el profesor Macao, una vez en casa se sentó en la primera fila como de costumbre, como los pupitres eran de dos personas, el nunca tenia compañía, ya que toda la clase se reía de él y lo marginaban, una vez entro en clase se sentó y espero a que llegara Macao, quien no se hizo esperar.

– haber mocosos, calle un momento o les pongo un examen – -dijo el peli azul para que se callaran, lo cual surtió efecto.

– se que es un poco irregular que la segunda semana entre una alumna nueva al instituto, de normal tendría que esperar al siguiente trimestre, pero debido a sus notas nos hemos saltado esa excepción, así que les presento a su nueva compañera, adelante señorita Strauss. – -dijo el peli azul mirando hacia la puerta.

En ese momento Natsu se quedo helado, acababa de escuchar Strauss "no me digas que es … " sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando su amiga entraba por la puerta, debido a que estudiaba fuera de Magnolia apenas podía estar con ella, solo hablaban por teléfono todos los fines de semana y entre semana se enviaban mensajes, verla hay hizo que el peli rosa pensara que debido de ser un sueño, pero rápidamente otra idea apareció en su mente "esta muy guapa mas de lo que recordaba, seguro que hace lo mismo que Luce, cuando se vuelven guapas se alejan de mi ¿sera que mi destino es estar siempre solo?" pensó el peli rosa deprimido.

– mucho gusto me llama Lissana Strauss, es un placer – -saludo cordialmente a todo la clase mientra buscaba con la mirada a alguien, pero no tardo en encontrarlo y al hacerlo fue directa hacia él.

– hola Natsu tiempo sin vernos – -saludo la albina con una cálida sonrisa.

– dijo lo mismo Lissana, me alegra volver a verte – -le respondí con una sonrisa sincera "ella no ha pasado de mi esta conmigo, bien parece que por el momento las cosas van bien" pensó el peli rosa para sus adentros.

– disculpe Macao-sensei si no hay nadie que se siente alado de Natsu ¿puedo sentarme yo? – -pregunto en alto.

– sin problemas Natsu no tiene un compañero así que si el no tiene nada que decir no hay problema – -contesto el profesor con una gran sonrisa.

– por mi no hay problema Liss – -le respondió el peli rosa con una de sus sonrisas, cosa que sonrojo a la albina, pero Natsu no se percato de eso.

En ese momento Lissana se sentó al lado de Natsu, mientras toda la clase tenia la mandíbula desencajada y el pensamiento general era "como una chica tan guapa se lleva tan bien con ese estúpido Nerd" en cambio cierta rubia estaba impactada "entonces ella es la famosa Lissana, la verdad es que es muy guapa, y por lo que me contó Natsu ella es bastante inteligente y tiene muchas cosas en común, pero porque me siento tan extraña cuando Natsa habla tan bien de Lisana, por algo que no entiendo me duele el pecho y ciento muchas punzas en el corazón cada ves que él habla de ella de esa manera tan emocionada -es demasiado evidente que estas celosa, ahora es probable que Natsu ya no tenga tiempo para ti- eso no es verdad Natsu y yo somos los mejores amigos y nunca se olvidaría de mi, los dos nos necesitamos -mira que eres tonta, es obvio que Lissana y el son buenos amigos y ella no se avergüenza de hablar con Natsu en publico a diferencia de ti y mucho menos se avergüenza de ser su amiga- eso es mentira yo yo … -mejor calla y mira como la persona mas importante de tu vida se aleja poco a poco de ti" le torturo su conciencia a la rubia mientras observaba como Lissana y Natsu platicaban amenamente, cosa que pe provoco una fuerte opresión en el pecho, cada vez que los veía los comentaban algo y se reían, eso aumento el dolor en si interior he hizo que desviara la mirada, no podía verlos así de juntos, pero ella tenia que mantener las apariencias, no podía ponerse a gritar como una loca y decirle a Lissana que no tocara ni le hablara a Natsu, cosa que deseaba con ansias. Las clases transcurrieron rápidamente y cuando acabaron y llego la hora del patio muchos chicos y chicas se acercaron a Lissana.

– hola me llamo Loki, ¿porque no dejas a ese Nerd patético y perdedor y te vienes con nosotros a la cafetería? – -le pregunto el peli naranja de modo seductor, mientras Julian, Sting y unos cuantos mas de clase se acercaban

– tiene razón, no debes de perder tu tiempo con esa cosa, ven con nosotros re cuidaremos bien guapa – -dijo Julian en tono seductor.

– deja solo e ese inútil y mimado de los profesores, si te juntas con el te harás tan inútil como el – -dijo alguien desde detrás de los dos iniciadores de los insultos.

En ese instante Lissana miro a Natsu a los ojos,el peli rosa pudo notar el dolor en los ojos de la albina ,él cual al ver su mirada pensó "parece que a Lissana también le importan las apariencias, volveré a comer solo en la biblioteca porque ¿porque estoy condenado a estar solo en el instituto, sin amigos de mi edad, acaso es mucho pedir?" pensó el peli rosa con tristeza, cosa que percibieron tanto la albina como la rubia que observaba la escena desde lejos "lo sabia una chica tan guapa como ella, también le importan las apariencias, ahora me siento mas aliviada, Natsu estará conmigo siempre, no habrá nadie que se interponga entre nosotros" pensó de manera egoísta la rubia, pero de repente fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Lissana se levanto fuerte del siento y le dio una cachetada a Loki, cosa que sorprendió a toda la clases y al propio Natsu.

– ! COMO LE LLAMEN PERDEDOR, NERD O PATETICO DELANTE DE MI, LES JURO QUE LES ROMPORE LA CARA A CADA UNO DE USTEDES IMBECILES DE MIERDA¡ – -grito muy enfadada y con mucho odio, todo el mundo se había quedado en blanco.

– ¿como te atreves pegarle ¿acaso tanto te importa ser amiga de ese Nerd de mierda? ¿Acaso quieres que arruine tu reputación en el instituto y que se metan contigo? – -pregunto Julian con sorpresa.

– ! ME IMPORTAN UNA MIERDA LAS MALDITAS APARIENCIAS¡ la personas que juzgan de esa manera solo son escoria, yo no me avergüenzo de ser la mejor amiga de Natsu, así que si no les importa Natsu y yo nos vamos a comer juntos – -dijo la albina mientras agarraba de la mano a Natsu y se lo levaba de la clase. Una vez ya no estaban.

– ¿como es posible que una chica tan guapa y que parecía tan tranquila, reaccione así por ese patético de Dragoneel? – -se pregunto Yukino.

– a saber seguro son novios o algo así, bueno no importa solo es una chica con la que no podre ligar – -dijo Loki sobándose la mejilla en donde Lissana le había dado la bofetada.

– Loki que maduro eres – -dijo en tono embelesado Aries.

Toda la clase estaba en shock como una chica tan tranquila y dulce reaccionara si de violenta, lo mejor seria no acercarse a ella, pensaron muchas chicas y los chicos se quejaron y maldecían a Dragoneel por tener a esa impresionante albina de su lado, cierta rubia estaba ignorando los comentarios de sus compañeros ya que estaba pensado, ya que cuando la albina dijo las ultimas palabras, se percato de que la albina la observaba disimuladamente "¿acaso Natsu le a contado lo nuestro?" pensó con preocupación Lucy creía que las cosas entre Lissana y Natus iban mas allá de lo que el mismo Natsu le había contado cosa que la enfurecía inexplicablemente, la rubia necesitaba saber que era lo que el peli rosa no le había contado.

Lucy se sentía muy inquieta por lo ocurrido, aunque no sabia exactamente el porque, no sabia si era por el hecho de que Lissana renunciara a tener buena reputación en el instituto cosa muy sorprendente , o por ser así de agresiva cosa que demostraba su valentía, algo que a Natsu le gustaba o por el hecho de que Natsu la cambie por ella y la saque de su vida para siempre, esta ultima opción dejo sin aliento a la rubia y un miedo irracional se apodero de ella. Y de esta manera llegaba la media hora de recreo.

_**Fin del primer capitulo, por favor dejen sus impresiones en los review´s espero que les guste y dejen muchos, un saludo y los veo dentro de dos semanas en el siguiente capitulo.**_


	3. The slayer of fire

**Hola mis queridos y apreciados lectores, muchas gracias por sus Review :) y a la pregunta que me ha hecho _AnikaSukino 5d_ … en el futuro, pero muy lejos habrá un Lemon bastante inquietante, solo digo eso y una mensaje para _Arien Agarwaen_, personalmente a mi tampoco me gusta el LissanaxNatsu, pero en esta historia es algo que marcara el ritmo, y muchas gracias por tu review :) por cierto en mi anterior Fic Lissana es la peor persona que he creado hasta el momento y deseas pásate y léelo, el fic se llama La cicatriz del dragón**

CAPITULO 2:

Natsu y Lissana después de la escena ocasionada por la albina en clases, se fueron a hablar y almorzar a la biblioteca, allí podrían hablar tranquilamente ya que nadie se pasaba por allí a la hora del descanso a excepción de Levy Mcgarden , ella es alumna de Fairy Tail, pero al igual que Natsu era una chica que le gustaba mucho leer y estudiar y claro eso la hacia poco popular, ademas ella y el peli rosa eran muy amigos desde el año anterior, ellos estaban en la misma clase pero Levy no asistía a la clase, ella estudiaba en la biblioteca siempre cosa que extraño al peli rosa, pero con el tiempo entendió el motivo por el cual ella no iba a la clase. Una vez llegaron a la biblioteca se dieron cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada, no obstante Natsu era un buen amigo de Levy y ella le habia dado una copia de la llave para ocasiones como esa, entonces entraron y se acomodaron.

– Lissana no sabes lo mucho que me, de que estés en Fairy Tail – -le dijo el oji jade muy feliz.

– yo también estoy muy contenta, sabes me hizo bastante gracia ver la reacción de los idiotas de tu clase cuando los mande a volar jajajaj, sobre todo la cara de ese chico Loki ¿no? – -dijo la albina con una sonrisa.

– la verdad es que pensé durante unos momentos que tu también pasarías de mi, me asuste un poco no quería volver a sentirme solo – -respondió el peli rosa ocultando su mirada debajo de su pelo.

– Natsu, pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado, nunca lo dudes – -dijo la albina mientras le sujetaba la mano.

– de verdad te lo agradezco mucho, bueno vamos a comer que desde esta mañana que no he podido desayunar y me muero de hambre – -dijo Natsu mientras sacaba su bocadillo.

– tienes razón pero antes de eso, Natsu hay algo que me pregunto desde hace tiempo, si no quieres responder lo entiendo ¿porque llevas esas gafas? Si te las cambiaras o te pusieras lentillas te verías mejor ademas están un poco viejas ¿desde cuando las tienes? – -dijo la albina con un notable sonrojo en su rostro.

– buen la verdad es que tengo un buen motivo para llevarlas puestas, ahora que lo pienso nunca te lo he contado verdad? Te gustaría escucharlo? – -pregunto el oji jade.

– claro Natsu – -le respondió con una sonrisa la albina.

Flashback:

un niño peli rosa de cuarto de primaria se encontraba en el baño del colegio, allí se escondía a llorar, estaba solo como de costumbre, peor en esos momentos se escucho como la puerta se abría, entonces se callo para que no le escucharan llorar.

– Natsu soy Luce ¿estas hay? – -pregunto una rubia de unos 8 años.

– "sniff" Luce? "sniff" este … es el "sniff" baño de "sniff" chicos … que haces "sniff" aquí ? – -pregunto el niño de cabellos rosas entre sollozos.

– Natsu no le hagas caso a ese idiota de Loki, el siempre se mete contigo, tu no le hagas caso – -intento consolarlo, pero no serbia de mucho ya que le peli rosa volvió a llorar.

– pe … "sniff" … ro "sniff" … tiene "sniff" razon, a nadie le gustan "sniff" mis ga "sniff" fas, todos se … se han "sniff" reido de mi … y … y me hacen … sentir "sniff" peor– -le respondió entre llantos.

– la verdad es que ami me gustan mucho Natsu, aunque sea solo a mi, Natsu me prometes que siempre las llevaras? – -le pregunto la rubia mientras habría la puerta del retrete para mirarlo a los ojos.

– pero Luce, estas gafas me hacen parecer mas feo – -protesto el peli rosa un poco mas calmado mientras se levantaba del retrete.

– a mi me gusta como te quedan la verdad es que yo te veo lindo, por favor hazlo por mi ¿vale? – -dijo la rubia mientras tendía su mano al peli rosa y se podía ver un ligero sonrojo en su rostro

– esta bien, te lo prometo Luce, llevare puestas las gafas, sera una promesa de mejores amigos vale? – -le contesto el oji jade con una gran sonrisa mientras correspondía el saludo de la rubia

– si somos los mejores amigos y nunca cambiara– -contesto la rubia mientras correspondió el gesto de promesa del peli rosa.

Entonces la rubia y el peli rosa, con las manos cogidas, salieron del baño, un año después de eso, la madre de Lucy murió y ella comenzó a cambiar.

Fin del Flashback:

– por ese motivo llevo estas gafas, cuando hago una promesa yo la cumplo pase lo que pase – -respondió orgulloso el peli rosa.

– hablando de tu amigita rubia, aun siguen con eso de amigos en secreto no? – -pregunto con mucho interés.

– la verdad es que si, pero eso no es lo peor, cada vez se me hace mas difícil estar a su lado, desde finales del curso pasado esta saliendo con un tal Hibiki, y me cuenta bastantes cosas de su relación con el, la verdad es que cada vez que me dice lo increíble que es Hibiki besando, o lo original que es en las citas se me rompe el corazón en miles de pedazos – -dijo el peli rosa con la voz quebrada.

– Natsu "porque no puedes alejarte de ella y ya esta, no es justo que sufras de esta manera, Natsu si estuvieras enamorado de mi yo podría hacerte feliz" -pensó la albina con tristeza.

– tu lo conoces personalmente Natsu? – -pregunto la albina, saliendo de sus pensamientos

– la verdad es que si, parece un buen chico pero es un poco mujeriego, pienso que tarde o temprano el acabara engañando a Luce – -dijo con desanimo el oji jade.

– Natsu … – -dijo la albina con mucha tristeza por su amigo

– bueno dejemos eso que no tengo ganas de ponerme a llorar otra vez, venga hablemos de otras cosas – -dijo el peli rosa cambiando completamente de tema.

Tal y como sugirió Natsu, Lissana cambio de tema,los dos comenzaron a platicar de las asignaturas, del ultimo libro que habían acabado de leer, entonces la alarma que indicaba el fin del descanso sonó y tuvieron que regresar a su clase, en ese momento la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y entro cierta peli azul de cabellos cortos.

– anda Natsu estas acompañado eeeee – -dijo la oji marrón con un tono pícaro.

– no … es lo … que pie … nsas ella es solo una amiga se llama Lissana Strauss – -dijo algo avergonzado el peli rosa.

– ¿como que amiga? Soy tu mejor amiga Natsu – -protesto la albina con un puchero.

– lo siento – -dijo el peli rosa arrepentido

– es un placer conocerte soy Levy Macgarden estudio en la biblioteca – -dijo la muchacha estrechándole la mano.

– el placer es mio, la verdad es que Natsu me ha hablado varias veces de ti, gracias por apoyarlo, lo siento casi se me olvida presentarme me llamo Lissana Strauss – -contesto la albina mientras correspondía el saludo.

– ¿Strauss? ¿Eres la hermana de Mira-san? Espera conque tu eres Lissana Natsu también me ha hablado de ti es un placer – -contesto McGarden con una sonrisa

– anda ¿conoces a mi hermana? – -pregunto la albina.

– si es muy amable conmigo me ayuda de vez en cuando en la biblioteca, etooo no deberían de ir a la clase el timbre ya sonó – -dijo la peli azul con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

– mierda es verdad y ahora nos toco con Gildarz-sensei, el es muy estricto, venga Lissana nos toca correr si no queremos que nos dejen fuera, adiós Levy nos vemos en la ultima hora – -dijo el peli rosa mientras agarraba la mano de la albina y salían corriendo

– jijijij y si es ella la chica por la que Natsu me … esto se pone interesante – -dijo la peli azul antes de ponerse a ordenar los libros.

De camino a la clase, los dos corrían fuerte por los pasillos de Fairy tail, Natsu tenia agarrada la mano de Lissana, la cual no soltó en ningún momento, muchos que los veía por los pasillos sentían celos de Natsu ya que tenia sujeta la mano de aquella impresionante albina. una vez llegaron a clase su entrada fue épica.

– Siento … la demora … viejo, nos entretuvimos … en la biblioteca – -dijo Natsu entre jadeos debido a la carrera, no obstante lo intento decir en un tono de lo mas natural, olvidando que tenia agarrada la mano de Lissana.

– que no me llames viejo, para ti soy Girldarz-sensei mocoso, ademas no tienes que darme explicaciones es obvio que estabas con tu novia haciendo manitas, así que estas perdonado fiera – -respondió e peli naranja en tono burlón, mientras señalaba con su dedo, la mano de Natsu.

Al primer momento Natsu no lo capto, pero miro a su mano y entonces se percato, tenia agarrada la mano de Lissana y ella estaba muy sonrojada debido a la carrera, y la cercanía con su mejor amigo cosa que puso muy nerviosos a la albina, no obstante el peli rosa no se percato de lo ultimo, en ese instante la mente de Natsu se puso en blanco, pero reacciono cuando noto la mirada asesina y algunos insulto por parte de todos los varones de la clase, la mayoría eran miradas envidiosos, y algunas de las chicas se preguntaban si Natsu Dragoneel escondía mas cosas debajo de aquella fe fachada de Nerd, entre todos las miradas estaba una rubia que desde kilómetros se podía notar su enfado, cosa que asusto a todos los que la rodeaban, estos no sabían el origen de porque estaba así, no obstante el oji jade no se percato de la mirada asesina de Lucy, este estaba concentrado pidiéndole disculpas a Lissana, la cual las acepto sin mas, entonces los dos se sentaron en sus asientos, ambos se veían muy felices, cierta rubia estaba experimentando unos nuevos sentimientos conocidos como celos.

_Ese imbécil de Natsu, como se atreve a hacer ese tipo de escenas en el instituto ¿que no sabe controlarse? Es un idiota, un imbécil, un pervertido, un aprovechado y un degenerado y lo mismo va para esa provechada y fácil de Lissana, que acaso Natsu es tan irresistible que no puede negarse_

-jajaja mira lo celosa que estas, si fíjate bien y recuerda el momento en que con tus estupideces perdiste no solo a tu mejor amigo sino a la persona que mas amas en el mundo-

_eso, … eso no … es verdad, no, no lo es, Natsu y yo solo somo amigos yo no lo amo, mierda tengo que hablar con Natsu cuando regresemos a casa los dos juntos y solos estoy muy confundida, joder espero que no se le haya olvidado por tener a esa niña en su cabeza._ Pensó la rubia con una aura aterradora a su alrededor.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente y cuando llego la ultima hora, resulto ser libre, los alumnos si lo deseaban podían marcharse no obstante tenían que tener una buena medie de notas para poder hacer eso, Natsu y Lissana fueron de los pocos que se marcharon nada mas comenzar esa clase , Lucy observo a Natsu y Lissana salir juntos, con cuidado de que nadie se fijara en ella los siguió, pero una chica le llamo la atención, Lucy fingido demencia y dijo que debía hablar con el encargado del gimnasio para una practica de voleibol.

De esta manera pudo escabullirse con éxito, por poco les pierde la pista pero no lo hizo, vio que fueron a la biblioteca, los vio tocar a la puerta y enseguida salio una chica de cabellos azules y cortos los tres parecían estarse divirtiendo. 

_¿Desde cuando Natsu es un Playboy? Lissana y Levy han caído en sus manos, pero que le pasa es que es un degenerado y pervertido, ademas que tiene Levy que no tenga yo, bueno yo tengo mas pecho que ella, porque ellas dos y yo no … Lucy no pienses en eso tienes que hablar con el ya. _Pensó la rubia con cierta ira. entonces los tres se fueron de allí, con cuidado los vio y se percato de que se marchaban del instituto, entonces por instinto le envió un mensaje a Natsu

"Natsu te estoy esperando desde hace rato en el cruce de siempre no vienes?" entonces lo envió, no tardo mucho en recibir la respuesta

"lo siento casi lo olvido, me demorare unos 15 minutos me esperas o te vas a casa?" la rubia al leerlo se enfado mas de lo que ya estaba, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Natsu le hacia esperar por otros asuntos, esto le molesto bastante

"te esperare hoy tenemos que hablar de algo así que date prisa" una vez lo envió Natsu no volvió a responder el mensaje de Lucy, cosa que la disgusto mas, con cuidado de no ser descubierta salio rápido hacia el lugar acordado.

Cuando llego se percato de que aun faltaban 10 minutos para la llegada de Natsu así que se tranquilizo y pensó cuidadosamente en las palabras que iba a decirle, no quería dejarse llevar y decir algo de lo que poda arrepentirse. Una vez estuvo mentalmente preparada se percato de que el peli rosa ya iba con un retraso de 10 minutos, entonces cuando hicieron los 20 minutos de retraso Natsu apareció.

– hola Luce siento llegar tan tarde pero Levy y Lissana no paraban de preguntarme que era lo que tenia que hacer con tanta prisa, ademas me siguieron un buen rato, me toco darles esquinazo te lo puedes creer jajajja – -se rio el peli rosa con una de sus sonrisas.

– vaya parece que te lo pasas bien con tus chicas, tu no me necesitas así que mejor vuelve con tus amigitas, seguro que lo pasas mejor con ellas que conmigo ¿no? – -dijo con enfado mientras le daba la espalda y comenzando a caminar.

– oye Luce ¿que te pasa? estas de muy mal humor hoy, ademas te ves rara – -se quejo el peli rosa mientras se ponía a su altura

– no me pasa nada, al contrario creo que eres tu el que esta raro, todo el día por hay con tus amigitas seguro que han hecho muchas cosas – -le acuso la rubia con ira y doble sentido en sus palabras

– Oye si te has vuelto a pelear con Hibik no lo pagues conmigo, si ese es el caso mejor me marcho ya me arte de escucharte cada vez que te pelas con Hibiki y la mitad de las veces solo me dices que se han pelado y me pides que te consuele, pero nunca me dices el porque de las pelas, Lucy hoy me lo he pasado muy bien y no tengo ganas de discutir así que mejor me voy, cuando se te pase el enfado me llamas, adiós Lucy – -dijo el peli rosa también enfadado acelerando el paso y dejándola atrás.

_¿Que me pasa? es la primera vez que le dijo algo así a Lucy, mierda esto es malo._ Pensó el peli rosa"

En ese momento Lucy vio como Natsu se marchaba a paso rápido.

_Mierda esto no esta bien Natsu nunca se había enfada conmigo._

Pensó preocupada la rubia, la verdad es que ella no solo estaba enfadada por que el peli rosa llegara tarde por estar con sus amigas Lucy se sentía desplazada y eso no le gustaba nada y era cierto de que últimamente tenia muchas discusiones con Hibiki, en la cuales el tema de conversación era Natsu, Hibiki estaba celoso de Natsu, cosa que no entendía Lucy en ese momento pero ahora podía entender un poco a Hibiki, y que por nada del mundo le había dicho al peli rosa el motivo de las peleas, como decirle a tu mejor amigo que estas teniendo problemas de celos con su novio por él, sabia que no tenia derecho pagar su frustración y ese sentimiento tan raro que se apodero de ella esta mañana cuando lo vio con Lissana con el peli rosa sabia que debía disculparse y rápido no podía permitirse perder a Natsu de esa manera tan estúpida. Entonces lo alcanzo y se puso delante de el.

– lo siento Natsu, tienes razón no debía de pagar mi enfado contigo, pero tengo miedo Natsu – -dijo la rubia mientras ocultaba sus lagrimas debajo de su cabello.

– Luce ¡estas bien que te pasa? – -pregunto el peli rosa sin entender el motivo de las lagrimas de Lucy

– Natsu tengo miedo de que me dejes, no de que me cambies por Lissana y Levy, de que ya no este a mi lado, es de eso de lo que tengo miedo yo te aparte de mi vida, lo siento pero yo no quiero que desaparezcas de la mi – -dijo la rubia sinceramente, mientras sus ojos amenazaban con llorar

– lo mismo puedo decir yo Lucy, yo también e tenido miedo ¿sabes? – -le dijo el peli rosa con temor en su voz

– ¿porque deberías de tener miedo, no tienes motivos? – -le pregunto la rubia sin entender las palabras de su amigo

– si que tengo motivos burra, tengo miedo de que tu también te alejaras de mi para siempre, y eso se debe a la cantidad de novios que has tenido desde que empezamos el instituto, en todos esas veces he pensado que me reemplazaras por unos de ellos y me sacaras de tu vida completamente – -dijo el peli rosa conteniendo un llanto que lo amenazaba con salir.

En ese momento la rubia lo vio directamente, era verdad que debido a su decisión, sin darse cuenta estaba haciendo mucho daño a Natsu, ahora que se daba cuenta se sentía mal, pero aun así no podía hacer nada, había trabajado duramente como para tirar su trabajo por la borda, lo único que podía hacer era consolar a Natsu, entonces ella se acerco y lo abrazo, este acto sorprendió al propio peli rosa, quien no tardo en corresponder ese abrazo, la verdad es que hacia bastante tiempo que no se abrazaban.

_Luce me esta abrazando, que bien, huela a vainilla como siempre, pero no es un olor a perfume fuerte como el de las chicas de la clase, es un ligero olor, dios quisiera estar así toda mi vida_ -ademas es muy mullida allí delante no crees?-

! _Pervertida conciencia de mierda cállate no estropees esto¡_ Pensó el peli rosa.

Por otra parte Lucy también estaba en su mundo.

_¿Porque me siento tan tranquila debajo de los brazos de Natsu? Están cálido, sus brazos me transmiten una paz y tranquilidad inmensas ademas de que mi cuerpo se siente extraño, como sino estar así de cerca me pudiera hacer perder la razón, me encantaría estar así durante toda mi vida_ -Lucy reacciona a ti te gusta Natsu, deberías de dejar de negar lo, sino Lissana o Levy te lo podría quitar ¿quieres eso?-

_no pero no puedo estropear mi amistad con el solo por unos sentimientos que creo tener, es algo que no puedo permitir ademas si es verdad tendríamos que mantenerlo en secreto y ya no puedo humillar mas a Natsu, tener nuestra amistad en secreto es suficiente humillación para Natsu, el no lo podría soportar y lo perdería de verdad, ademas el no debe de sentir lo mismo por mi. _ Se dijo la rubia así misma.

Entonces con cuidado los dos fueron deshaciendo el abrazo, los dos estaban muy cerca de la cara del otro, prácticamente podían sentir las respiraciones de cada unos, cosa que les hizo experimentar una fuerte sensación de bienestar, con cuidado, la rubia fue acercándose a los labios de Natsu.

_¿Que mierda haces cuerpo? detente detente_

-a cállate de una vez y admítelo, amas a tu mejor amigo acaso esperas a que otra te lo quite de verdad. Levy y Lissana son bonitas si no lo admites pronto sera tarde-

_mierda tienes razón … yo yo yo lo amo, pero debo de encontrar la manera de declararme y acepte mis sentimientos, seguro que si lo beso conseguiré confundirlo y que mas adelante se me declare._

Fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de dejarse llevar no obstante en ese momento el móvil del peli rosa sonó, cosa que saco de sus pensamientos a Lucy y al propio Natsu, el peli rosa dio gracias al cielo por esa llamada, sino habría besado a Lucy y las cosas se hubieran complicado mucho entre ellos, fingió demencia y contesto mientras se alejaba de Lucy

– ¿quien es? – -pregunto extrañado el peli rosa ya que no tenia ese numero guardado.

– a hola, no te reconocí, por cierto ya lo avise y dijo que si vendría, entonces nos vemos esta tarde, pero media hora antes de lo que habitamos quedado en _the slayer of fire_ hoy tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas, bueno hay nos vemos adiós – -dijo el peli rosa mientras colgaba la llamada.

– ¿quien era Natsu? – -pregunto con cierta molestia ya que pensaba que era la albina, ademas parte de ese molestia se debía a la manera tan abrupta con la que se separo de Natsu cuando estaba apunto de besarse

– emmmm etooo era Jerard, el, yo y Laxus hemos quedado para ir a tomar algo a _the slayer of fire_ – -dijo el peli rosa intentando cambiar de tema ya que lo que había ocurrido hace unos segundos lo tenia muy inquieto y nerviosos, necesitaba estar a solas para pensar en lo ocurrido.

– vaya no sabia que te llevaras tan bien con ellos para decirles por su nombre y me sorprende que vayas a beber, eres menor de edad ¿como vas a beber? te echaran si pides alcohol ¿Natsu me estas mintiendo? ¿acaso has quedado con Lissana?– -dijo con un tono de pocos amigos ya que seguía sin creerse las palabras de su amigo oji jade.

– jajaja me has pillado en realidad no era eso, la verdad es que … huy pero que tarde es, me tengo que ir ya nos vemos mañana adiós Luce – -dijo el peli rosa fingiendo locura mientras salia corriendo lo mas rápido que podía a la vez que se reía como un loco.

– ummmm se va a enterar, ahora que tengo claro lo que siento no lo dejare escapar no dejare que ninguna chica se le acerque, creo que podre sabotearlo asta que acabemos el instituto y después seremos novios en la facultad, pero antes me tocara hacerle cambio de imagen, pero lo primero es lo primero – -entonces la rubia saco su teléfono para hacer una llamada.

– ¿Hibiki? Hola como estas, por cierto ¿te apetece salir esta tarde los dos juntos? Si la tengo pensado donde iremos te va a gustar. Entendido te veo a las 6:30 en _the slayer of fire_– -dijo la rubia mientras colgaba la llamada.

– ya veras Natsu te voy a arruinar tu cita con Lissana – -dijo con un aura aterradora.

Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de Lucy, Natsu se tranquilizo y comenzó a pensar en lo ocurrido.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda estuve apunto de besar a Luce, bendito Jerard, gracias por llamar_

-acaso eres imbécil, a ti te gusta Luce y estuviste apunto de besar la ¿acaso no es lo que querías?- _no, no es que no lo deseara es solo que …_

-que, que, ¿tienes miedo de su rechazo? Ella también se acerco a besarte y tal como se comporto hoy es evidente que tiene celos de Lissana, deberías darle celos con ella para que Lucy …-

_! UNA MIERDA¡ no voy a arruinar mi amistad con Lissana solo para conseguir a Luce, Lissana no se merece que juegue con sus sentimientos de esa manera, ademas ¿que pasara si Luce me acepta? tendremos que esconderlo verdad, si ahora que somos amigos debemos de llevar cuidado imagínate si somos novios en secreto, mierda no lo entiendes, si eso pasa ya no podre contenerme y acabare haciendo que nos pille, y Luce me odiara por ello_

-entonces … ¿que vas a hacer con esos sentimientos ?-

_es evidente, pienso destruirlo, si de verdad Luce quiere estar conmigo ella renunciara a estar en secreto_

-parece que soñar es gratis, siguen pensado en eso y veras como te acabas estrellando contra la cruda realidad ademas aun no sabes lo que sientes de verdad por Lissana, antes de lanzarte con Lucy aclárate con Lissana últimamente has tenido sueños húmedos con ella ¿me equivoco?

Dijo su corazón, era cierto, ya no sabia que pensar Natsu estaba en una encrucijada sentimental, no sabia que era lo que debía de sentir.

Eso fue lo ultimo que se dijo así mismo, por suerte para el ya esta en casa, lo único que hizo fue ir directamente a la cocina para comer ya que se moría de hambre, las emociones de ese día lo habían extenuado demasiado. Por suerte para el peli rosa sus padres se encontraban en el trabajo, una vez acabo de comer se fue a su cuarto a descansar un rato, cuando entro, se lanzo a la cama y se puso a dormir. Tardo casi 2 horas en despertar y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que llegaba tarde, ya eran las seis y ni siquiera se había duchado, así que rápidamente saco una camiseta blanca y unos vaqueros que tenia por hay y se fue a duchar, lo hizo tan rápido que se olvido de ponerse las gafas y uno de sus característicos sacos de lana, ademas de peinarse el cabello con la raya al lado.

Una vez estuvo listo salio rápidamente de su casa, sin percatarse de que cierta rubia lo observaba desde la distancia.

_Mierda casi me descuido y pierdo a Natsu, es raro no vestía como de costumbre y ni siquiera se había peinado, tenia el cabellos revuelto, dios se lo veía tan, no ahora no es el momento._

Pensó la rubia sonrojada, Lucy había acordado que llamaría a Hibiki para decirle la hora, no obstante tendría que seguir a Natsu para que no se encontraran , ella tenia la imperiosa necesidad de perseguir y saber que estaba haciendo Natsu. El peli rosa llego con 5 minutos de retraso, como no llevaba las gafas tardo un poco en reconocerlos, Natsu no podía distinguir a la gente a mas de 1 metro de distancia, a partir de esa medida, la cara de todas las personas las veía borrosas, por suerte pudo localizarlos en seguida.

– siento haber tardado chicos, pero me quede dormido y me duche muy rápido – -dijo el peli rosa mientras se sentaba.

– ¿Natsu de verdad eres tu? – -pregunto el peli azul con tono de incredulidad.

– etooo si ¿que pasa? – -pregunto el peli rosa con preocupación.

– te ves muy diferente a lo usual, como decirlo … – -intento explicar el rubio

– te ves mas atractivo, Natsu porque no vas así al instituto, estoy seguro de que serias bastante popular entre las chicas – -dijo Jerard a modo de consejo.

– la verdad es que lo he pensado en varias ocasiones pero dijo para que me dejen de acosar y burlarse de mi, pero ¿la gente me apreciara por lo que soy o por mi aspecto? Yo quiero amigos de verdad, no unos imbéciles que juzgan mi apariencia, por ese motivo me visto tan formal o como dirían ellos, de Nerd, si alguien quiere ser mi amigos, que lo sea porque me muestro tal como soy en realidad, no por una ilusión creada por el pelo a mi forma de vestir, prefiero estar solo antes que mal acompañado – -finalizo el peli rosa a modo de reflexión.

– sabes tienes razón, cuando te conocí me pareciste muy callado, pero cuando comenzamos a hablar fue diferente, tu aspecto no me sorprendió, es mas me pareciste algo insignificante, pero la manera en la que hablas, como decirlo, notaba el fuego en tus palabras, cuando Miraba me hablaba de ti no lo entendía pero cuando te escuchaba hablar lo entendí, y comprendí que eres una gran persona, por eso hay que ir mas allá de las apariencias si te hubiera vista como estas ahora, te habría ignorado, porque hubiera pensado, este es el típico niñato engredo, estoy seguro que ni te habría prestado atención – -concluyo el rubio con seriedad.

– ajajaja Laxus tu siempre tan franco, pero gracias, venga chicos vamos a divertirnos, por cierto que tan con tu "chica" – -pregunto en un tono pícaro el peli rosa.

– ¿m … i mi … chi … ca? – -pregunto un Jerard muy sonrojado.

– no jodas que Jerard tiene novia, jajajaj mira como se ha puesto, venga cuéntanos – -dijo Laxus con mucha curiosidad.

– he bueno, como lo digo, ella y yo, ella y yo … – -decía un Jerard extremadamente nervioso

– !suéltalo ya idiota¡ – -gritaron al unisono el peli rosa y el rubio.

– no le he dicho nada – -dijo Jerard con una aura depresiva.

– ¿porque no? – -preguntaron los dos a la vez.

– porque a ella le gusta un amigo mio, muy cercano, me lo acaba de decir hace unas horas, no tengo posibilidades de declararme y por lo que me ha contado esta tarde iba a quedar con él para confesarse – -concluyo casi con resignación.

– que mierda, lo siento Jerard – -dijo el peli rosa apenado.

– ¿no vas a pelear por ella? – -pregunto el rubio intrigado.

– la verdad es que no debería de hacerlo, si lo hace se estará saltando el código de los colegas ya que el chico que le gusta es un amigo tuyo, podría meterse en un lio muy grande – concluyo el peli rosa.

– ¿código de los colegas? Espera ¿eso no es de como conocía vuestra madre? – -pregunto el rubio con curiosidad.

– y que eso no quita que sea valido en la vida real ¿no crees? – -rebatió el peli rosa con una sonrisa.

– eso es verdad, sabes tienes razón no me voy a deprimir por esa tontería. Como decirlo no es como si me hubiera enamorado de ella en el sentido platónico y profundo, fue mas un cuelgue – -dijo el peli azul con unos sonrisa.

– ahora que lo pienso, ¡ustedes alguna vez tuvieron algún amor platónico? – -pregunto Natsu con interés.

– bueno yo si, el mio por suerte me correspondió – -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

– enserio ¿Mira es tu amor platónico? – -pregunto Jerard con intriga.

– la verdad es que si, la conozco desde hace muchos años, fuimos amigos y compañeros de clase, un día me di cuenta de que no podía parar de pensar de ella y con el tiempo me enamore profundamente de ella – -finalizo el rubio con una sonrisa nostálgica.

– tkksss que cursi Laxus, teniendo ese aspecto de tipo duro y diciendo eso, no pega contigo – -se burlo el peli azul.

– ! A CALLAR ¡ – -dijo un avergonzado rubio

– y que me dices tu Jerard, creo que había una chica de tu pasado que te traía loco, ¿que paso con ella? – -pregunto el peli rosa con mas curiosidad

– no jodas de verdad, cuenta cuenta – -dijo un animado Laxus

– bueno nos separamos cuando teníamos 11 años, como saben soy huérfano, ella y yo nos conocimos en el orfanato, ella me cuidaba cuando los otros niños me pegaban, era muy fuerte, por eso le puse el mote de Titania, un día fue adoptada repentinamente y se fue, no me dio tiempo a despedirme, fue muy duro ya que antes de que se marchara me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella, fue muy duro no poder decirle lo que sentía y me dolió por bastante tiempo , pero … ella ya es el pasado chicos, como decirlo fue de esos primeros amores de crio un recuerdo puro de algo que pudo ser – -dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

– joder que profundo – -dijo un conmovido peli rosa.

– antes de que se marchara ¿no tuviste oportunidades para decir lo que sentías? – -pregunto Laxus.

– tuve varias oportunidades, pero siempre me avergonzaba o algo nos interrumpía y lo dejaba para otro momento– -respondió el peli azul con resignación

– bueno ¿y como se llamaba? – -pregunto con mucha curiosidad el peli rosa.

– ella se llamaba Erza Scarlet – -dijo el peli azul con una sonrisa nostálgica.

– que apellido mas curioso ¿no? – -dijo el rubio.

– la verdad es que Scarlet fue algo que decidí yo, antes de que ella me defendiera se burlaron de su color de pelo pero yo el dije que ami me gustaba el color escarlata de su pelo y de hay surgió Scarlet porque era peli roja, le dije que asi me seria mas fácil recordarla y es verdad, me pregunto como le ira – -dijo el peli azul mientras perdía su mirada en la nada.

– queridos clientes ahora mi hermana y compañera, Erza Alberona Scarlet debutara hoy como cantante, disfrútenlo, se despide Cana Alberona – -anuncio una morena, por el alta voz desde detrás de la barra.

– !¿QUE DEMONIOS?¡ – -dijeron los tres chicos muy sorprendidos

En ese momento, todo el mundo observo como una muchacha peli roja se acercaba al escenario y se sentaba, al lado suyo llevaba una guitarra española, entonces acerco su micrófono y comenzó a hablar.

– buenas tardes, me llamo Erza Alberona Scarlet, y ahora tocare y cantare, Mask, del grupo Aqua timez versión castellana, se la dedico a una persona que fue muy preciada para mi pero que por cosas de la vida no pude despedirme , disfrútenla – -dijo la peli roja, mientras se sentaba en la silla y comenzaba a tocar.

**¿En donde puedo encontrar un **

**corazón que no tenga ninguna**

**herida? Me pregunto el viento**

**mientras soplaba rozando**

**mi cuello.**

**No tengo ninguna buena respuesta**

**a esa pregunta. La gente tiene una sola **

**vida y hacer todo lo posible**

**para seguir hacia delante.**

Cuando dijo esa parte, los amigos de Jerard voltearon a verlo, la verdad es que el destino es complejo, cuando observaron la reacción de este, estaba muy sorprendido ella sin saber que él estaba allí le estaba dedicando una canción, cosa que lo conmovió

**Después de ser golpeados por esa**

**primavera tan verde, justos nos abrimos**

**paso entre el resplandor del verano**

**espero que la felicidad**

**inunde el camino que elegiste,**

**para que podamos volver a **

**iluminar los caminos de los **

**demás algún día.**

**Quiero que vivas sin nubes,**

**así que no odies esta lluvia ocasional**

**quiero que vivas sin mentiras,**

**no tienes porque preocuparte **

**por mi soledad.**

En ese momento se aprecio como la cantante, derramaba unas pequeñas lagrimas, cosa que conmovió a todo el publico, el peli azul, también sin saber porque comenzó a derramar lagrimas, sentía que esas lagrimas iban dirigidas hacia ella

**Tu cuerpo existe con el propósito**

**de llevar el amor**

**que esta oculto en tu interior**

**siempre, desde siempre**

**desde el día en que tu naciste**

**tu, yo y todos los demás**

**vamos a la deriva sin ser**

**capaces de decir nada.**

**Esperando que algún día**

**nuestras palabras sean oídas.**

**Incapaces de encajar la soledad,**

**ya que nos sentimos impotentes**

**desde esa soledad, nos vamos despidiendo**

**de una estación tras otra.**

**El deseo de morir lentamente,**

**abrazados a la tristeza**

**se va haciendo un hueco**

**en mis pensamientos.**

**No queremos estar**

**donde estamos, sin ser capaces**

**de escapar a otro lado**

**no queremos ser quienes**

**somos, sino convertirnos**

**en otra persona.**

Al decirlo miro al publico, la manera de cantar de aquella chica estaba llegando asta el corazón del todo el publico, en especial a Jerard, ya que sentía que cuando cantaba le hablara a él directamente en cada letra, Jerard recordaba todos su infancia con esa chica peli roja

**Por este momento, llevamos**

**puesta una mascara sonriente**

**¿que es lo que realmente deseamos?**

**Descansando tumbados en**

**la hierva después de haber**

**llorado un poco, observe el inmerso**

**cielo azul, llore lagrimas de felicidad**

**al ver el sol brillar una ves mas.**

**No necesito una maquina del tiempo,**

**solo necesito guardar el presente**

**pero, pero soy incapaz de**

**dejar mis lamentos**

**me quede sola al intentar**

**encontrar una persona que no esta,**

**me hice pedazos al intentarlo**

**si, así es espero poder encontrarlo**

**en lo que me queda de vida.**

En ese momento, Jerard sintió la necesidad de acercares al escenario, cosa que hizo poco a poco, su cuerpo estaba lleno de emociones y no podía controlarse.

**un recuerdo tuyo hay en mi,**

**no hay palabras para describirlo**

**ese recuerdo empieza a bailar,**

**en ese mar lleno de nuestros recuerdos**

**quiero que vivas sin nubes**

**así que no odies esta lluvia ocasional**

**quiero que vivas sin tristeza,**

**así que no te preocupes por mi soledad.**

**aquel día me contraste en mi soledad oscura**

**y me abrazaste para no sentirme sola**

**y yo llore, me dijiste que lo hiciera,**

**siempre he aparentado fortaleza aunque**

**la triste realidad es que yo siempre**

**siempre he querido llorar junto a ti**

En ese momento, Jerar, recordó, cuando unos niños se burlaron de Erza por no tener el peli rojo, ella salio corriendo, y el peli azul la siguió, se quedo a su lado y la abrazo y le dijo que a él le gustaba mucho su color de pelo, cuando recordó eso las lagrimas aumentaron en su rostro, en ese momento ya estaba muy cerca del escenario, no obstante Erza aun no podía verlo porque tenia los ojos cerrados, mientras cantaba la ultima estrofa.

**quiero poder sonreír, sin usar esta mascara**

**que cubre mi corazón.**

Entonces la peli rojo dejo de cantar y abrió los ojos, la imagen que tenia delante de ella la impacto, había un chico de cabellos azules con un tatuaje en su ojo derecho,bastante guapo, mirándola fijamente, cosa que la sonrojo, y se percato de que tenia lagrimas en su rostro, la ver eso, el recuerdo de aquel niño llorón del orfanato vino a su mente, no podía creerlo, era él, parecía imposible necesitaba comprobarlo si era el de verdad o solo una ilusión creada por su mente , pero el se adelanto.

– ¿Scarlet? – -dijo el joven de cabellos azul incrédulo.

– Jerard … – -contesto ella sin creérselo, entonces esbozo una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al peli azul.

_**Hola gracias por leer hasta aquí, te informo que el próximo capitulo estará dentro de 2 semanas desde hoy, espero que puedas esperar y si te ha gustado deje tu Review, michas gracias por leer :)**_


	4. NO PIENSO VOLVER A BEBER ¡¡¡

_**Hola mis apreciados lectores, se que están esperando dos semanas por cada capitulo y me disculpo por la espera, pero quería hacerles un anuncio, a partir del capitulo 5 todos serán semanales a si que por favor esperen y continúen apoyando mi fic con sus review´s, y sin mas les dejo con él.**_

Capítulo 3: ! NO PIENSO VOLVER A BEBER DE ESA MANERA ¡

– ¿Scarlet? – -dijo el joven de cabellos azul incrédulo.

– Jerard … – -contesto ella sin creérselo, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al peli azul.

En ese momento se quito la guitarra con prisa, se levanto de la silla, bajo del escenario y lo abrazo con fuerza, dejándose llevar por los sentimientos que afloraron en aquel momento, Jerard quedo sorprendido, pero enseguida correspondió con fuerza el abrazo de la peli roja, entonces los dos rompieron el abrazo y se miraron.

– ¿de verdad eres tu? – -pregunto la peli roja con lagrimas en sus ojos.

– ese era mi linea, ha pasado mucho tiempo Erza – -le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos.

– es verdad, tenemos que ponernos al día de muchas cosas Jerard – -le respondió la peli roja con una cálida, sonrisa.

– vaya, vaya Erza no sabia que ya hubieras conseguido un nuevo novio – -dijo una peli castaña que apareció de la nada.

– Si … si … len … cio … Cana el … el es un viejo amigo mio – -dijo la peli roja muy avergonzada.

Al escucharlo Jerard se apeno un poco, pero enseguida se animo ya que parecía que Erza no tenia novio y eso le daba oportunidades.

– vaya Jerard, lo que es el destino eeee , mira que encontrarte con la chica de la que estabas tan enam … – -Natsu no pudo acabar la frase ya que el peli azul le dio un golpe en el estomago a Natsu, aprovechando que Erza estaba distraída mientras discutía con la peli castaña

– casi me jodes imbécil, por el momento no le he dicho nada – -le susurro el peli azul mientras Natsu intentaba recuperarse

– Jerard ¿quienes son ellos? – -pregunto intrigada la peli roja debido a la cercanía con Natsu.

– bueno te los presentare, el el Laxus Dreyer, profesor de educación física en el instituto de Fairy tail, y el que esta en le suelo recuperándose de un dolor de estomago repentino, es Natsu Dragoneel, un buen amigo mio – -finalizo las presentaciones.

– un placer – -dijo el rubio estrechando la mano a la peli roja.

– lo mismo dijo – -respondió ella, correspondiendo el saludo.

– bueno como los dos deben de ponerse al día, los dejamos que hablen, por cierto nuestro amigo Jerard, no tiene novia – -dijo un peli rosa recuperado, vengándose por el golpe que el peli azul le había propinado

– ! NATSUUU¡– -le grito un Fernandez muy sonrojado el peli rosa.

Al escucharlo, Erza pensó "genial no tiene novia, tengo que aprovechar eso".

– Erza aun tienes tiempo libre antes de la siguiente actuación así que aprovéchalo y habla con tu amigo – -insinuó Cana con picardía.

– bueno Jerard sino te importa estar un rato conmigo, dijo no quiero molestarte a ti ni a tus amigos – -dijo la peli roja un poco apenada.

– no te preocupes por nosotros, ustedes pasenlo bien, bueno Laxus, vamos a tomar ese especial de cerveza y alitas picantes ¿te parece? – -dijo el peli rosa intentando darle privacidad a su amigo.

– claro, pero a esta ronda invito yo – -dijo el rubio poniéndose en marcha para dejar intimidad a esos dos.

– esta bien, pero a la siguiente tardada la pago yo, ya que solo me como las alitas – -y de esta manera los dos se alejaron de los jóvenes.

– bueno Jerard, dime ¿que ha sido de tu vida después de que me marchara del orfanato? – -pregunto la peli roja, con curiosidad.

– bueno, yo fui adoptado por una familia muy acogedora, me costo adaptarme pero lo conseguí mis padres fueron muy cariñosos, cuando entre al colegio me hicieron un test y me dijeron que era superdotado y tenia muy buenas aptitudes para ser profesor, así que decidí convertirme en profesor, y lo conseguí en tiempo record en menos de 4 años. Actualmente estoy de profesor en el Instituto de Fairy Tail, he conseguido hacer un par de amigos de verdad, en resumen me han ido bien las cosas, quitando una que paso hoy, el resto esta bien y dime ¿que ha sido de ti? Por cierto ¿como es que tienes como apellido Scarlet? – -dijo el peli azul con una sonrisa.

– la verdad es que yo misma quise conservarlo era mi ultimo recuerdo de ti así que pedí por favor que me dejaran conservarlo. Y bueno mi vida no ha sido tan interesante como la tuya, yo aun sigo estudiando, me gusta cantar y tengo el sueño de convertirme profesora de canto y música, bueno dime ¿que malo te paso para que te arruinaran el día? – -pregunto con bastante curiosidad.

– bueno la chica por la que me había colgado, ella se llama Milliana, me ha dicho que le gustaba un amigo mio, su nombre es Simon, la verdad es que me deprimí un poco, pero sabes, al verte de nuevo se me ha pasado el bajón que tenia – -le respondió con una sincera sonrisa.

– ¿de verdad? – -pregunto con cierto sonrojo la peli escarlata.

– de verdad, por cierto, se que es un poco brusco preguntarte pero ¿tienes a alguien que te guste o tienes pensado salir con alguien ?– -pregunto el peli azul intentando confirmar sus pensamientos.

– la verdad … es que ayer rompí con mi ex-novio – -contesto la peli roja con una sonrisa de alivio.

– ufff en estos casos, no se si decir lo siento, o me alegro por ti, bueno quiero decir que ... etooo, lo siento estoy un poco nerviosos jejejej – -rió nerviosamente Jerard a la par que se sonrojaba.

– bueno en este caso es bueno que te alegres por mi, bueno dijo, el era muy baboso y le tiraba los tejos a muchas chicas, y claro me arte, sabes ahora estoy seguro de que hice bien al romper con el en vez de intentar repara nuestra relación – -dijo la peli roja con alegria.

– ¿porque lo dices? – -pregunto con mucha intriga.

– Erza te toca cantar de nuevo, sube al escenario – -dijo Cana desde otro lado de la barra.

– entendido, te veo luego Jerard y te cuento– -se despidió la peli roja para subir al escenario.

Erza subió al escenario, se sentó, se acomodo la guitarra y se acerco el micrófono.

– buenas noche, la siguiente canción que tocare sera Harukaze de Scandal, versión español, se la dedico a una persona especial que esta hoy aquí junto a mi, disfrútenla.

**Antes de que tengas que partir**

**yo siempre pensare en cosas**

**que guarde, hoy como el día de ayer**

**riéndonos los dos, siento mi corazón**

**latir, la brisa fresca la siento ya,**

**yo nunca quiero dejarte ir,**

**eso es lo que quiero yo decir,**

**no se porque no sale de mi.**

**Hasta mañana ese es nuestro a dios**

**bajo los arboles caminare yo**

**y me acuerdo de nuestros sueños**

y como en la primera vez, Jerard se había quedado embobado escuchando la voz de aquella peli roja, no podía explicarlo, cada palabra que decía lo hipnotizaba.

**los pétalos de flores, bailan en la brisa**

**por mi roto corazón, enfrentar mis**

**sentimientos es lo que debo hacer**

**no importa que clase de dolor**

**ataque mi corazón, lentamente yo**

**descubriré lo que hay allí, detrás de**

**esa puerta, con seguridad.**

**Nosotros dos somos tan diferentes**

**pero desde cuando, (repite)**

**es que comenzamos a estar juntos**

**somos mas que similares ahora**

**pero la verdad es, que nos hicimos uno**

**la noche en que lloraste tu,**

**yo estaba allí abrazándote,**

**nos miramos y entendimos,**

**lo que hay que hacer para aquel papel.**

Esa palabras le hicieron recordar cuando en el orfanato realizaron una obra de teatro, la bella durmiente, a los dos les toco los protagonista, partir de esa obra los dos se hicieron aun mas cercanos de lo que eran desde que se conocieron en el incidente del pelo de Erza, ignorando lo que sintieron cuando se besaron, ocultaron esos intensos sentimientos debajo de un fuerte sentimiento de amistad.

**Verte pasar sin mirar a tras**

**he decidido dejar todo atrás**

**perdón pero lo tengo que hacer**

**los pétalos de flores, se están balanceando**

**como mi corazón, solo para que no puedo olvidarlo,**

**en la brisa que mantiene, mis sueños secretos**

**yo caminare, siguiendo tus pasos**

**para que podamos sonreír otra vez.**

En ese momento la peli roja miro directamente a Jerard, el cual también la observo, sabia perfectamente, que era lo que sentían el uno por el otro, pero ¿se atreverían a dar ese paso?

**Nadie mas, es tan especial como tu**

**lo eres, solamente tu eres, quien me**

**podrá salvar.**

**Los pétalos de flores, bailan en la brisa**

**por mi roto corazón, encarar mis sentimientos**

**es lo que debo hacer, no importante**

**que clase de dolor ataque mi corazón**

**yo estaré aquí, hasta lo ultimo**

**en la brisa que mantiene, mis**

**sueños secretos, yo caminare**

**siguiendo tus pasos, el futuro nuevo**

**pronto empezara.**

Una vez acabo de tocar, todo el publico aplaudió con euforia, todos estaban contentos por escuchar a la peli roja, muchos chicos fueron a hablar con ella para intentar ligarse la, cosa que no le gusto a Jerard, entonces el se acerco.

– eres increíble Erza-san ¿podrías darme tu numero? – -dijo un muchacho moreno muy descaradamente.

– lo siento , pero me lo dará a mi, Erza tu y yo estamos predestinados – - contesto un chico rubio un poco mas bajo que él.

– etooo yo, yo … – -la peli roja no sabia que hacer, aunque fuera muy fuerte, en este tipo de cosas era muy tímida.

– Erza cariño vamos nuestra cena nos espera – -dijo cierto peli azul que apreciaron de la nada y le agarro la mano derecha de la peli roja

– Jerard … – -contesto sonrojada

– disculpa quien te crees que eres para llamar cariño a Erza – -preguntaron los dos chicos que molestaba a la peli roja.

– soy el novio de Erza y como sigan intentando ligar con ella, decorare el suelo con sus cara ¿me entendieron? – -dijo Jerard con una aura aterradora mientras acercaba a la peli roja a su lado

– ! Si señor ¡ – -dijeron los dos chicos antes de salir corriendo asustados.

– muchas gracias por quitarme a esos pesados de encima – -agradeció la peli roja con una sonrojo que igualaba al de su cabello.

– de … nada, Erza yo … – -el peli azul estaba muy nervioso, quería decirle lo que sentía, pero estaba muy nerviosos.

– dime … – -contesto con esperanzas de escuchar lo que anhelaba, desde hacia años, ya que desde que se marcho del orfanato supo que la amistad que tenían iba mas allá, era amor.

En ese momento el peli azul se quedo en blanco, no sabia que decirle, esto molesto un poco a la peli roja, pero no podía reprochárselo, el siempre fue muy cerrado a la hora de mostrar sus sentimientos, mientras tanto, al otro lado de la barra, Natsu, Cana y Laxus observaban la escena.

– mierda, Jerard, lánzate ya – -dijo un impaciente Laxus.

– joder Erza, eres una inútil, haz algo – -rogó la peli cataña.

– "suspiro" creo que tengo que actuar, ese cabrón me pagara un mes de alitas picantes – -dijo el peli rosa mientras se dirigía con cuidado hacia aquella zona.

– oye ¿que planea tu amigo? – -pregunto un poco preocupada la peli castaña.

– si se trata de Natsu seguro que nada bueno, solo observemos. – contesto el rubio con una sonrisa

En ese momento Jerard y Erza estaban, relativamente cerca, ya que desde que el peli azul espanto a esos chicos aun tenia agarrada su mano, peor inconscientemente agarro la otra mano de la peli roja, el intentaba decir algo peor los nervios se lo impedían, esto puso nervios a la peli roja.

– creo que voy a ver a Cana luego hablamos – -dijo con decepción, mientras se separaba del peli azul.

– espera Erza, por favor – -dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos de manera seria.

– di … di … me – -dijo sonrojada al verlo isa de serio.

– lo siento estoy muy nervioso y lo que quiero decirte es que, Erza yo desde hace mucho tiempo he estado ena … – -en ese instante alguien empujo de manera brusca al peli azul.

Este empujón hizo que accidentalmente Erza y Jerard se besaran, los dos entraron en shock, no obstante, Erza comenzó a profundizar el beso, Jerard lo correspondió sin dudarlo, a causa de un accidente los dos disfrutaban de la mejor experiencia de sus vidas, gradualmente el beso se hizo mas apasionado los dos se saboreaban con fuerza, como si el otro fura a desaparecer en cualquier momento, la necesidad de respirar se apodero de ellos y tuvieron que alejarse unos milímetros.

– … morado de ti – -dijo Jerard, concluyendo la frase que dejo a medias.

– yo también estoy enamorada de ti – -respondió la peli roja muy contenta mientras lo abrazaba.

– que bonito – -dijeron todos los que estaban alrededor de los protagonistas de esa escena.

– creo que mejor nos vamos yo ya he acabado pro hoy – -dijo la peli roja avergonzada.

– eee creo que si, acompáñame a despedirme de mis amigos y nos vamos juntos – -dijo el peli azul aun sonrojado, por la vergüenza.

– cla … claro – -respondió aun avergonzada la peli roja.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la barra, se encontraba, Natsu, Laxus y Cana, charlando de lo ocurrido hace unos momentos.

– chico me gusta tu estilo, toma una jarra grande cerveza invita la casa – -dijo la peli castaña con una sonrisa.

– gracias pero aun soy menor de edad – -dijo el peli rosa con una gota de sudor (estilo anime) en su nuca.

– no pasa nada soy la propietaria del bar, tu solo bebe y disfruta – -le respondió Alberona con una sonrisa.

– "suspiro" supongo que hasta que no me la beba y acabe no me dejaras en paz ¿no? – -pregunto el peli rosa con cansancio.

– jajajaja exacto pequeño – -contesto de manera picara Cana.

– bien en ese caso, Laxus dame las alitas picantes, Cana necesito unas cuantas almendras puedes darme unas a cuentas de la casa por favor – -pidió Natsu con una sonrisa que invitaba al desafió.

– entendido – -dijeron los dos, mientras se dirigían a por los pedidos de Natsu.

En ese momento, llegaron Erza y Jerard los cuales venían cogidos de la mano y con una gran sonrisa.

– oe Natsu, nosotros nos vamos, te veo el lunes en clase – -dijo el peli azul con una sonrisa.

– sin problemas y tomaran precauciones jajajaj – -se burlo el peli rosa.

– idiota no digas cosas así – -dijo avergonzado Jerard.

– creo que tu "amiga" estaba pensando en "eso" – -señalo el peli rosa.

En ese momento Jerard se percato de que Erza tenia la cara muy roja y parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos, cosa que le gusto al peli azul esa actitud resaltaba esa inocencia que le gustaba, Natsu se acerco a Jerard y le dijo en voz baja.

– Jerard, me debes una ¿lo sabes no? – -le dijo el peli rosa.

– supongo que fuiste tu quien me empujo ¿verdad? – -contesto con una sonrisa.

– exacto, sino habrías tardado una eternidad, bueno parece que hay vienen mis pedidos, adivina me voy a beber una jarra grande de cerveza para celebrar lo tuyo – -le dijo el peli rosa a un sorprendido Jerard.

– haber chico ya tienes las alitas picantes la cerveza en una jarra grande y 10 almendras, ahora cuenta porque has pedido el pollo y las almendras – -pregunto la Alberona intrigada.

– bueno las alitas picantes es para tener el estomago lleno ademas con la cantidad de grasa el alcohol no me afectara tanto, y según una noticia que leí hace tiempo que al menos 7 almendras bajan el mareo del alcohol, voy a comprobarlo – -sonrió desafiante el peli rosa.

– eres interesante chico, voy a presentarme adecuadamente, soy Cana Alberona, un placer conocerte – -dijo la peli castaña acercándose a él y dándole dos besos en las mejillas

– encantado, soy Natsu Dragoneel – -correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa.

– y dime ¿cuantos años tienes? – -pregunto la Alberona.

– 14 para 15 – -respondió el peli rosa mientras se llevaba las primeras alitas picantes a la boca.

– ummmm un yogurin me encanta y dime ¿hay alguien que te guste? – -pregunto seductora-mente mientras dejaba ver gran escote.

– la verdad es que si, y ella me gusta bastante– -contesto acabándose las alitas muy rápidamente.

– es una lastima te habría enseñado muchas cosas – -se quejo la muchacha de cabellos marrones

– jejeje quien sabe, si la chica que me gusta no estuviera en mi vida aceptaría tu oferta con mucho gusto – -contesto a modo de broma el peli rosa

– ummm me encantaría que eso pasara pequeño– -contesto la peli castaña con una sonrisa.

– uuuuuuu váyanse a un hotel – -dijeron Erza, Jerard y Laxus en tono de burla

– oye ¿no notas algo raro? aparte de estos dos inmaduros (dijo señalando a Laxus y Jerard) – -pregunto el peli rosa extrañado.

– si lo he notado desde hace rato, es como si alguien nos mirara con mucha rabia, bueno dejémonos de paranoias ya acabaste la alista ahora las almendras y la cerveza ¿no? – -dijo la chica interesada en la teoría de Natsu.

– venga Natsu de un trago – -animo el peli azul, que aun no se había marchado.

– eso eso, venga Natus tu puedes – -dijo el rubio.

– aunque no nos conozcamos mucho, animo Natsu – -dijo la peli roja con una sonrisa.

– gracias chicos, espera Jerard ¿tu no deberías de haberte ido con Erza? – -dijo el peli rosa extrañado.

– ¿y perderme la primera vez que tomas alcohol? Ni de broma ademas incluso Erza se a animado a verte si de animado, tomártela de un solo trago – -le respondió el peli azul con una sonrisa

– bien, entonces allá va – -dijo el peli rosa mientras comenzaba a beberse la cerveza.

No tardo mucho ya que literalmente se la bebió de un trago.

– impresionante, era una jarra grande de cerveza fuerte y se la bebió de un trago, tienes mis respetos Natsu – -dijo la peli marrón mientras subía su pulgar en señal de aprobación

– ufff estuvo amarga pero no me afec … mierda que mareo jajajajaja, supongo que mi técnica no sirvió del todo jajajaj – -contesto un peli rosa medio borracho medio cuerdo

– al contrario, deberías de estar frito en el suelo ahora mismo – -le dijo Jerard con una gota de sudor (estilo anime) en su nuca.

– bueno … creo que es tarde … son las 8 y .. media que uuuuu pero tarrrrdeeee, sera ... sera mejor que nos vayamos a casa todos … ya veras mañana en le instituto – -se quejo el peli rosa con cierto mareo y borracho

– tienes razón, bueno nos vemos chicos – -dijo el peli azul mientras se marchaba

– espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto Natsu – -dijo la peli roja mientras salia agarrada de la mano de Jerard.

– bueno, te acompañare hasta tu casa Natsu – -dijo el rubio ayudando al peli rosa a levantarse

– no hace falta Laxus … ummm puedo solo, bueno voy a … correr para que … quemar el alcohol, mañana no me hagas correr mucho cabrón, seguro que me sentiré mal, adiós Laxus, adiós Cana-chan – -se despido el peli rosa mientras salia corriendo.

– adiós Natsu – -dijeron los dos a la vez mientras este se iba rápido.

– jajajaja Natsu ya estaba borracho se cree que mañana hay clases – -se burlo el rubio.

– oye Laxus no te burles de él en tu primera vez le pediste luchar a Mira y encima te gano, por cierto ¿tu crees que tenga alguna posibilidad con Natsu? – -pregunto la peli castaña

– asalta cunas, tienes casi 10 años mas que él, pero quien sabe, la verdad es que ya me imaginaba que a él le gustaba alguien pero ya te diré mas adelante. Bueno me marcho mi prometida me espera adiós – -dijo Laxus mientras se levantaba y se iba del local.

– adiós y dale recuerdos a Mira – -dijo Cana desde la barra

– claro, después de todo fue gracias a este local y a ti, por el cual pude declararme a ella – -contesto el rubia mientras se marchaba de la barra

El peli rosa corrió con fuerzas, pero el mareo se apodero del él, hubo una parte en la que tuvo que detenerse, debido a las ganas de vomitar, entonces vomito lo que había comido en ese momento, tuvo que sentarse y descansar un poco, pero en ese momento, cierta rubia apareció.

– venga Natsu levanta, mira que solo por una cerveza estés así – -dijo una rubia molesta

– ¿Lucy? ¿Como sabes lo de la cerveza? ¿Como es que estas aquí? – -pregunto confuso el peli rosa.

– hoy quede con Hibiki, y coincidimos en le local en el que estabas con los senseis, parece que lo pasaste muy bien – -replico con molestia, mientras le tendía la mano para que se levantara.

– y tu como la pasaste, seguro que te estuviste dando de besos con Hibiki tooooodoooooo el raaaaatooooo – -respondió con cierto tono de molestia.

– la verdad es que hemos roto – -le contesto mientras lo apoyaba en su hombro

– lo siento Luce, no se que decir – -dijo el peli rosa apenado.

– no te preocupes, la verdad es que no me importa mucho, creo que lo supe desde hace tiempo, ademas a el le gusta otra chica, nuestra ruptura se un cumulo de cosas, tonto suyas como mías – -le respondió la rubia mientras se ponían en camino.

– el es tonto por gustarle otra chica tu eres increíble, espera ¿tu también tenias motivos para cortar con él? Pero decías que estabas encantada – -dijo el peli rosa confundido.

– no te preocupes ahora vamos a tu casa necesitas descansar – -dijo la rubia sonrojada por el comentario del peli rosa, tuvo que desviar su mirada para no sonrojarse mas de lo que ya estaba, entonces recordó lo sucedido con Hibiki hace unas horas

Flashback:

cierta rubia estaba esperando en la entrada de The slayer of fire, Natsu ya había entrado así que no tenia que preocuparse de que el peli rosa la pillara justo en la entrada, entonces Hibiki llego algo apurado.

– lo siento Lucy, me entretuve con una amiga – -dijo el muchacho de cabellos ocre.

– no pasa nada, venga entremos – -dijo la rubia apuran dolo.

Una vez entraron, Hibiki se percato de que su novia actuaba raro, miraba a todas partes como buscando a alguien, y cuando lo encontró se alejo y se puso en un sitio donde no los pudieran ver, una vez sentados en una mesa del fundo, Hibiki miro en dirección en la cual Lucy había visto y lo que vio le hizo darse cuenta del motivo de su cita con al rubia, tuvo que resignarse y hacerse el loco.

– Lucy ¿porque vas con un gorro de lana y las gafas de sol, aquí dentro? – -pregunto con cierta sospecha de las intenciones de la rubia.

– no es por nada así que no te preocupes, ahora disfrutemos de estar los dos a solas – -le respondió la rubia.

– queridos clientes ahora hará su debut una compañera mía, ella se llama Erza Alberona Scarlet y debuta como cantante, disfrútenlo, se despide Cana Alberona – -anuncio una morena, por el alta voz desde detrás de la barra.

– ! QUEEEEE ¡ – -se escucho en la mesa del peli rosa, la rubia ser sobresalto, ya que los observaba todo el rato.

"menos mal que Natsu no ha quedado con la guarra de Lissana, dios me estoy volviendo una loca acosadora, me doy miedo" pensó la rubia con cierta preocupación. Entonces la chica de cabellos rojos comenzó a cantar, tanto Lucy como Hibiki, quedaron impresionados de la voz de esa chica y se perdieron en su voz, Lucy inconscientemente, miro a Natsu y al verlo, de la manera en la que iba vestido y la manera en la que se comportaba quedo hipnotizada "dios desde cuando Natsu es tan atractivo, la verdad es que no me había percatado de que sin esas gafas y esa ropa tan formal, es bastante guapo" penso la rubia al verlo, pero ella no sospechaba de que su novio miro hacia donde estaba mirando y lo que vio no le gusto nada, en ese momento se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la rubia, cosa que le facilito lo que ya desde hace semanas tenia pensado pero no estaba seguro, el quería salvar su relación con Lucy, pero sus sentimientos no fueron los suficientemente fuertes, una vez acabo la canción, llamo la atención de la rubia.

– Lucy, lo siento pero creo que lo nuestro debe de acabar hoy – -dijo en tono serio.

– Hibiki se que hemos tenido problemas pero … – -dijo la rubia sorprendida intento aparentar tristeza ya que tenia una cosa menos que hacer para estar cerca de Natsu.

– Lucy se sincera contigo misma, a ti te gusta Natsu, sino porque has venido a seguirlo, creo que deberías de estar con él en vez de conmigo – -le respondió el chico de manera madura

– Hibiki el solo es mi … – -intento mentir la rubia pero fue cortada por las palabras de su ahora ex-novio

– mejor amigo, hasta cuando vas a seguir mintiéndote, reacciona y acepta lo que sientes, aparte de lo de Natsu la verdad es que a mi me gusta otra persona – -respondió el chico de cabellos ocre desviando la mirada.

– ¿es Jenny cierto? – -pregunto con suspicacia.

– ¿pero cuando te has dado cuenta?– -pregunto sorprendido el ex-novio de Lucy.

– a ella le has gustado desde que me la presentaste, la manera en que te mira y la que tu la miras, es obvio que acabaría pasando – -contesto con una sonrisa la rubia.

– entiendo, bueno creo que aquí ya no tengo nada, espero que aceptes tus sentimientos Lucy, adiós – -dijo el chico antes de marcharse, aunque hubiera roto con ella, se sentía feliz de poder corresponder los sentimientos de la chica que le robo un beso hace una semana. Hibiki no quería engañar a Lucy, de manera que decidió esperar a romper con ella para corresponder los sentimientos de su mejor amiga.

Entonces la rubia se quedo solo en la mesa que había escogido, ella se quedo en una especie de estado de shock, no podía creer las palabras de Hibiki, y de manera inconsciente miro a Natsu, quien estaba feliz y sonriendo con sus amigos, verlo así de contento hizo que si corazón se acelerara, en ese momento aquella peli roja volvió a cantar, y Lucy se dejo llevar por la letra de la canción, no sabia porque pero cuando estaba cerca de Natsu su corazón se aceleraba y se tranquilizaba en esos momentos, era algo que hasta ahora no había podido describir, se paso todo el rato observando a Natsu, después de la canción vio que su peli rosa dijo algo, enseguida este se acerco y empujo a Jerard cosa que le sorprendió cuando se percato de que su profesor estaba besando a la cantante, su rostro se torno carmesí y desvió la mirada. Lucy se acordó de Natsu y lo miro, la rubia se percato de que su peli rosa estaba hablando con la chica que estaba detrás de la barra.

Lucy se acerco un poco para escuchar la conversación que tenia con aquella chica de cabellos castaños, entonces escucho toda la conversación que tuvo ella con Natsu, "pero como se atreve esa puta a decirle esas cosas a mi Natsu, yo la mato la mato, esa zorra de mierda" pensó la rubia mientras su cuerpo hirvió de una ira repentina al escuchar el descaro con el que se insinuaba a Natsu, cada palabra y la manera en que Natsu le seguía el juego hicieron caer en cuenta de una cosas, unos fuertes y dolorosos celos, justo cuando iba a acercarse, vio que tanto la morena y el peli rosa miraba a todos lados como intentando encontrar a alguien, entonces la rubia se escondió y con cuidado salio de "The slayer of dragon" una vez fuera se quedo esperando a que le peli rosa saliera del establecimiento, entonces una voz en su interior le hablo "¿porque estas esperando como una loca peligrosa a que salga y este solo? -evidente se bebió de un trago esa cerveza y puede marearse a mitad de camino no quier oque le pase nada- ya ya tu lo que quieres es aprovecharte de el y besarle eres una pervertida -que noooo eso eso dijo no no no es eso" en ese momento vio que Natsu y Laxus-sensei salían del local, al parecer Natsu volvía solo a su casa, cosa que le permitiría a Lucy estar con él.

Fin del Flashback:

Una vez acabo de recordar lo ocurrido esa tarde, la rubia se percato de que ya habían llegado a la casa del peli rosa, no obstante vio que las luces estaban apagados.

– Natsu dame las llaves, al parecer tus padres aun no llegan – -dijo la rubia con cierta alegría

– va … va … l … e – -contesto un borracho peli rosa.

Este se busco en los bolsillo y encontró las llaves, Lucy las cogió y abrió la puerta, con cuidado lo fue llevando hasta su cuarto, una vez allí lo recostó en su cama y se sentó a su lado.

– que haría yo sin ti, mi Luce – -dijo un sonrojado Natsu, a causa de la bebida y de la cercanía de su amiga rubia.

– no … di … gas ton … teri … as – -respondió una sonrojada rubia mientras se quitaba sus gafas de sol para poder observar a Natsu

En ese momento la rubia sintió la imperiosa necesidad de acercarse a los labios de Natsu, a pesar del fuerte olor a alcohol y del olor a vomito, no quería apartarse, justo cuando su boca estaba cerca de la de su amigo y entonces los beso. El roce de sus labios fue efímero, no obstante fue lo suficientemente intenso como para que Lucy se sonrojara y quisiera profundizar el beso pero Natsu reacciono y hablo.

– esto debe ser un sueño, la Luce de verdad, no me besaría. – -dijo con voz triste.

Entonces Natsu cayo dormido en su cama, cosa que decepciono a la rubia, pero entonces una idea surgió en la mente de la rubia "de verdad vas a salir con Natsu, te avergüenzas de él como amigos ¿crees que lo soportaras de novio? Ademas que es eso de sabotearlo ¿crees que si Natsu se enterara te podría perdonar? Te odiaría con todas sus fuerza, si no lo ha hecho por tu petición de ocultar su amistad, ahora si te odiara de verdad" entonces la rubia despertó, ella no quería dañar lo, ni tampoco pedirle tener una relación en secreto, la dignidad de Natsu no lo soportaría, el orgullo del peli rosa valía mucho mas que eso, rápidamente salio de la casa de este, su cuerpo le pedía que corriera con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar a su casa.

Y de esta manera la noche paso rápida para Natsu pero Lucy tuvo una lucha interna durante varias horas hasta caer agotada. A las 11 de la mañana del sábado, Natsu comenzó a despertarse. "mierda me duele la cabeza ! no pienso volver a beber de esa manera ¡" se gritó mentalmente el peli rosa mientras se levantaba de su cama, una vez en pie se percato de que a su lado habían unas gafas de sol de diseño, las reconoció enseguida, eran de Lucy, cosa que le extraño, el apenas se acordaba de como había llegado a su casa, cabía la posibilidad de que Lucy le ayudara a llegar, entonces busco su móvil y le puso un mensaje ya que no se sentía bien si hablaba.

"hola Luce, ayer estuviste en mi casa?"

" hola Natsu ¿porque los dices?"

"buenos tus gafas de sol están aquí, la verdad es que no me acuerdo de casi nada"

"la verdad es que te encontré tirado en el suelo y te acompañe a casa, te encuentras bien?"

"bueno no mucho me duele un poco la cabeza pero se me pasara, estas libre hoy por la tarde?"

"lo siento las chicas de clase me han llamado para ir de compras"

"ok, entonces me haré una maratón de como conocí a vuestra madre, bueno nos vemos el lunes"

El peli rosa no recibió contestación de Lucy, pero no le importo, aveces sucedía, que ella no le contestara el ultimo mensaje, estaba acostumbrado a eso. Entonces se dirigió al baño y se aseo, un vez estuvo listo bajo a la cocina, pero antes de entrar se topo con una nota de su madre.

"buenos días cariño, no quisimos despertarte cuando nos íbamos así que te dejo esta nota, como sabes tu padre y yo somos partidarios de la libertad, pero ve con cuidado y no te pases bebiendo, la elección es tuya, bueno hoy los dos llegaremos sobre las 5 de la tarde, asi que tendrás que prepararte la comida, bueno un beso cariño" al leerlo Natsu dio un gran suspiro "es normal que los dos estén ocupados, después de todo ser abogados es un trabajo exigente, bueno voy a desayunar" y de esta manera la mañana paso relativamente rápido para el peli rosa, después asearse y de desayunar, y tomarse unos analgésicos para el dolor de cabeza, su puso a ver la tele, pero como no había nada interesante, subió a su cuarto para utilizar el portátil mientras estaba metido en su cama. Mientras esperaba a que se cargara el capitulo de inicio de su maratón de Como conocí a vuestra madre, aprovecho para llamar a Lissana.

– hola Lissana, ¿como estas? – -pregunto el peli rosa animado

– hola Natsu, la verdad es que un poco aburrida, no se me ocurre nada que hacer – -contesto con cierto tono de aburrimiento

– perfecto, yo estoy igual, te apetece venir a mi casa después de comer? – -pregunto el peli rosa

– esta bien, así de paso hablamos de algo que quería decirte hace tiempo – -contesto la albina con un tono de emoción

– ¿de que se trata? – -pregunto el peli rosa intrigado

– aaaa lo sabrás en su momentos, bueno nos vemos mas tarde bye – -se despido la albina dejando al peli rosa con la duda

– adiós Lissana, luego nos vemos – -contesto el peli rosa para luego colgar la llamada.

Una vez acabo de hablar con ella, se puso a ver el capitulo, cuando acabo se preparo la comida, como no estaba de ánimos para algo difícil, solo hizo un arroz relleno, le puso, guisantes, maíz dulce, bacon cortado en cuadros, huevos revueltos y lo alineo con pimienta picante, ajo y perejil. Cuando estuvo lista se fue a comer a su cuarto para seguir viendo la serie en su portátil.

La tarde paso rápidamente y la llegada de Lissana era inminente pero cierto peli rosa estaba pensativo "mierda voy a estar a solas con Lissana en casa ¿porque me pongo tan nervioso de repente? se que me gusta Lucy pero ¡porque me siento tan extraño Y confundido cuando pienso en Lissana? mierda ¿y si es algo mas que amistad? Natsu céntrate hoy debes de aclarar tus sentimientos con Lissana" pensó el peli rosa con determinación, en ese mismo instantes cierta albina de cabellos cortos se dirigía a casa del peli rosa "venga Lissana, hoy es el día en el que le dirás a Natsu lo que sientes y conseguirás alejarlo de esa maldita rubita que lo esta amargando" pensó la menor de las Strauss.

_**Si has llegado hasta aquí deja tu Review, mi preciado lector y gracias por tu tiempo.**_


	5. Natsu y Lissana, verdaderos sentimientos

_**Hola de nuevo mis muy preciados lectores si ya se que todos quieren que actualice cada semana y eso llegara pronto lo prometo, cuando llegue al capitulo 5 siguiente sera la semana siguiente y ya no tendrán que volver a esperar 2 interminables semanas para leer uno nuevo lo juro y bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo espero que lo disfruten y ya saben dejen sus muy preciados Review´s los cuales me dan mas fuerza y motivación para escribir, un saludo y los veo en el siguiente capitulo.**_

Capitulo 4: Natsu y Lissana, verdaderos sentimientos

Cierto peli rosa estaba en su cuarto acabando de vestirse, como de costumbre, se vestía con su chaleco de lana y llevaba puestas sus gafas, y en esta ocasión se peino el peli con raya, una vez estuvo listo, se prepara para la llegada de su amiga, en el fondo estaba nervioso, es verdad es estaba enamorado de Lucy, pero Lissana le hacia sentir cosas diferentes, y necesitaba aclarar sus sentimientos y hoy era el día indicado para poner en orden sus sentimientos pasara lo que pasara el debía de aclararse y a pesar de eso continuar hacia delante, en ese instante llamaron al timbre, Natsu bajo rápidamente y le abrió la puerta.

– hola Lissana, pasa – -dijo el peli rosa de manera agradable.

– gracias, Natsu – -respondió con una sonrisa la albina.

Entonces los dos entraron en la casa, Natsu se llevo a Lissana a su habitación, para estar mas cómodos.

– vaya tu habitación es tal y como había imaginado – -dijo la albina con una amplia sonrisa.

– no se si debería de tomármelo como un cumplido o un insulto – -dijo Natsu haciendo un puchero.

– jajaja Natsu yo nunca te insultaría, tu era mi mejor amigo – -respondió ella con un sutil sonrojo.

– gracias, etooo Lissana yo … – -dijo Natsu intentando, buscar las palabras adecuadas.

– anda si tienes varios mangas de Bleach – -dijo la albina mientras se dirigía hacia la estantería.

– "menos mal, bueno hablaremos un rato y luego se lo diré" si la verdad es que durante el mes ahorro y luego me compro unos cuantos en el F´nac, es una lastima que el anime de Bleach tenga algunas cosas censuradas del manga, pero que se le va ha hacer – -dijo con resignación el peli rosa.

– tienes razón – -contesto ella con una sonrisa.

Entonces los dos comenzaron a charla, de animes y mas cosas, como el instituto y los deberes, se pasaron bastante tiempo hablando, y sin darse cuenta ya eran las 6 de la tarde. Natsu había estado evitando decirle lo que sentía a la albina, pero eso se acabo.

– Lissana, tengo hago que decirte – -dijo de repente muy serio el peli rosa.

– yo también Natsu, por favor deja que yo lo diga primero – -dijo la albina con una mirada tierna.

– vale, comienza – -dijo el peli rosa, con resignación

– gracias, sabes Natsu, desde que nos conocimos me he sentido muy a gusto contigo, eres uno de los poco amigos que tengo que no se burla de mi pasión por la lectura o me busca por mi cuerpo, sabes, durante este tiempo, he sentido cosas, no estoy seguro pero creo que yo … yo … yo estoy enamorada de ti – -finalizo la albina con un gran sonrojo en su cara.

– Lissana es como si estuviéramos conectados y lo que has dicho es prácticamente lo que estoy sintiendo pero somos amigos y no esta bien pero si de verdad los dos sentimos lo mismo enton … – -el peli rosa no pudo acabar la frase porque fue cortado los labios de la albina.

Natsu estaba en estado de Shock, no sabia que hacer, estaba sorprendido

"pero que raro se siente, no es como me lo imaginaba, se supone que cuando es la persona que te gusta cientos de sensaciones recorren tu cuerpo pero no siento nada es mas me resulta un poco desagradable, bueno parece que ya se que es lo que siento de verdad por ella lo malo es que haré a partir de ahora nuestra relación va a cambiar, pero ahora ¿como lo digo que no he sentido nada con su beso? Si ella de verdad esta enamorada de mi la voy a destrozar mierda porque me pasa estoy son una escoria" pensó el peli rosa.

"puaggg sabe a picante fuerte, pero que me pasa porque no estoy sintiendo nada peor ¿porque no estoy sintiendo lo que siento en mis fantasías?, lo estoy besando y la verdad es que es algo incomodo. Frió y algo ¿desagradable?, no sera que …" pensó la albina aclarando sus sentimientos. El beso no duro mucho ya que se separaron los dos nada mas pudieron.

–¿ porque? ¿Porque no he sentido nada al besarte? – -se pregunto en voz alta la albina horrorizada.

– espera ¿dices que no has sentido nada por mi en ese beso? – -pregunto el peli rosa descompuesto

– Natsu yo, la verdad no se que decir pensé que los sentimientos que tenia por ti eran de amor pero me equivoque y ahora nuestra amista … Natsu no puedo corresponderte– -dijo la albina decepcionada y triste ya que pensaba que por su estupidez había perdido a su mejor amigo

– ¿porque lo dices? – -pregunto el peli rosa extrañado.

– como que porque lo dijo, es que caso no te das cuenta de que no estoy enamorada de ti yo creí que lo estaba pero parece que confundí mis propios sentimientos, y ahora te estoy confundiendo mas Natsu yo lo siento, creo que lo mejor es que nos alejemos un tiem … – -decía la albina con mucho dolor, pero las risas de Natsu la cortaron y la dejaron sin habla

– jajajajaajajaj, gracias al cielo por un momento me asuste, la verdad es que me ha pasado igual, ha sido muy raro, sentí como que no estaba bien y fue algo, sin ofenderte, asqueroso – -respondió el peli rosa relajando la tensión.

– ! QUEEEEE ¡ ¿tu también? Menos mal, creo que lo que los dos hemos sentido, solo fue una ilusión pasajera confundimos nuestra amistad con algo mas, gracias a dios, la verdad es que ha sido raro, Natsu das unos besos muy malos – -se burlo la albina.

– jajaja mira quien habla, la verdad es que el tuyo también fue feo, deberías de practicarlo mas – -se burlo el peli rosa.

– tu igual, pero por favor no me lo pidas a mi es una responsabilidad demasiado grande – -le contesto un poco seria.

– no me vengas con sarcasmos, la verdad es que yo, yo tenia pensado practicarlos con Lucy – -admitió sonrojado.

– oye la final que pasa con ella, tienes pesando decirle lo que sientes por ella? Por cierto se la vio muy celosa cuando me conoció el viernes – -afirmo al albina

– me temo que no, ella solo tenia miedo de que la reemplazara y dejara de ser su paño de lagrimas, bueno que te parece si nos dejamos de esto y salimos un rato, la verdad es que estar encerrado casi todo el día me esta desquiciando – -admitió derrotado el peli rosa.

– claro que si – -respondió la albina con una sonrisa, entonces los dos bajaron al piso de abajo y se encontraron con la madre de Natsu, cosa que extraño al peli rosa.

– hola mama, ¿cuando llegaste? – -pregunto extrañado el peli rosa.

– hola cariño, la verdad es que llegue recién, buenas tardes Lissana – -dijo la peli castaña con amabilidad.

– buenas tardes señora Dragoneel espero que haya tenido un buen día – -dijo la albina correspondiendo la amabilidad de ella.

– la verdad es que ha sido un día agotador he tenido varios juicios pero ya acabe, por cierto ¿hoy ha venido Lucy a casa? – -pregunto la madre extrañada.

– no ¿por que lo preguntas mama? – -pregunto intrigado el Dragoneel.

– no por nada solo creí verla por aquí cerca– -dijo la madre de Natsu haciendo memoria

– etoo, mama hoy Lucy no pudo estar qui, me dijo que tenia cosas que hacer, a lo mejor te has confundido. – -reflexiono el peli rosa.

– bueno es probable no tenia las gafas de lejos puestas así que pude confundirla con otra persona, y díganme ¿que hacia los dos a solas en el cuarto eee? – -pregunto con una mirada picara.

– nada, descubriendo que, no solo la quiero como amiga – -respondió sinceramente le peli rosa.

– Natsu pero yo no ... – -dijo la albina avergonzada, pero Natsu la corto.

– no eres mi amiga, te considero mi hermana – -respondió con una de sus sonrisas.

– este Natsu – -dijeron las dos chicas, con una gota de sudor en sus cabezas (estilo anime).

Los dos se quedaron hablando con la madre de Natsu un rato, luego de eso, se dieron cuenta de que eran las 7 de la tarde, entonces Lissana le dijo a Natsu que tenia que volver a su casa para hacer todos los deberes para no tener nada el Domingo, entonces Natsu la acompaño a su casa y los dos se despidieron con una abrazo, nada mas llegar a su casa, se fue a la ducha, una vez salio de esta y se puso su pijama, fue a su cuarto, para coger el teléfono y hablar un rato con Lucy.

– ¿Luce? ¿Como te fueron las compras? – pregunto el peli rosa contento

– a hola Natsu, bueno, no me fueron tan bien como pensaba – -contesto la rubia con una voz apagada

– ¿estas bien? ¿No sera que te peleaste con Hibiki de nuevo? – -pregunto el peli rosa sin recordar lo ocurrido el viernes

– no es eso, el y yo rompimos el viernes, se nos junto todo y claro antes de hacernos daño decidimos dejarlo eso ya te lo conté cuando le lleve a casa– -dijo la rubia con la voz aun mas apagada

– etooo Luce, siento no haberme acordado de verdad, sabes que si necesitas llorar estaré allí para ello, así que dime si lo necesitas ¿vale? – -se ofreció amablemente el peli rosa con esperanzas de poder consolarla y ayudarla ya que no le gustaba verla o escucharla llorar

– no te preocupe, la verdad pensé que me afectaría mas pero no es el caso, bueno tengo que colgar que me llaman para cenar, por cierto el lunes, no me esperes ve directamente al instituto – -dij la rubia apunto de llorar, cosa que noto el peli rosa

– Luce estas bien, te noto extraña, te ha ocurrido algo verdad ¿quiere que vaya a verte? – -pregunto el Dragoneel con preocupación

– no te preocupes de verdad estoy bien, así que tranquilo, bueno es cierto que estoy un poco deprimida por lo de Hibiki pero ya se me pasara, te prometo que no esa nada grave, bueno te dejo adiós – -Lucy finalizo la llamada si esperar a la despedida de Natsu

Natsu no tuvo tiempo de contestar porque Lucy le había colgado, la verdad es que esa actitud de la rubia, le extrañaba bastante, Natsu estaba al cien por cien seguro de que le ocurría algo, pero como buen amigo no iba a presionarla para que se lo contara, entonces decidió relajarse y utilizar el portátil para ver algunos animes. Mientras tanto al otro lado de la ciudad, se encontraba una rubia, sentada en su cama, ella estaba llorando desconsoladamente, y el motivo era cierto peli rosa.

Flashback:

Lucy se dirigía hacia la casa de Natsu, ella quería hacerle una visita sorpresa, de manera que le mintió con eso de que las chicas de clase la habían llamado para ir a hacer unas compras. la rubia no había paso muy buena noche debido lo todo lo ocurrido el viernes por la noche, pero después de pensarlo detenidamente, se dio cuenta de que no podía estar separada de Natsu y debía de decirle lo que sentina cuanto antes, ademas ella sabia que no seria rechazada, debido a las palabras del Natsu ebrio, y como dicen los borracho y los niños pequeños solo dicen la verdad, y Natsu a su manera cumplía los dos requisitos, la actitud aveces infantil de Natsu cuando estaba con ella, era una de las cosas que mas le gustaba, en el fondo ella estaba feliz de que nadie conociera al verdadero Natsu, ya que detrás de esa fachada de Nerd se escondía un autentico playboy en potencia, ese secreto se lo llevaría Lucy a la tumba ya que creía que si se descubría la verdad de Natsu, se lo podrían quitar, pero por otra parte ella deseaba cambiar a Natsu para poder dejar de esconderse, en esos momento en su interior se debatían dos fuertes pensamientos muy contradictorios, uno era cambiar a Natsu para que deje de ser un Nerd, cosa que seria imposible ya que el peli rosa se negaría y el otro pensamiento era ocultar la verdad de su físico para que ninguna chica se lo arrebatara.

Pero hoy no era el día de pensar en eso, por fin después de una dura batalla consigo mismo, acepto los sentimientos que tenia hacia Natsu y estaba dispuesta a reconocerlo en publico. La rubia ya estaba en la puerta de la casa de Natsu, ella quería sorprenderlo de una manera original, verlo de espaldas y taparle los ojos diciendo ¿quien soy?, así que utilizo la llave que en su momento Natsu le había dado, para casos de emergencia, con cuidado de no ser descubierta, abrió la puerta y entro en al casa de los Dragoneel, Lucy quería darle un susto a Natsu a la vez que lo quería sorprender, supuso que estaría en su cuarto así que subió con cuidado, pero justo cuando estaba cerca de la puerta de Natsu, la cual estaba entre abierta, se percato de que alguien estaba con Natsu, entonces se concentro y escucho parte de la conversación que Natsu mantenía con aquella persona, Lucy la identifico enseguida, ya que se acordaba demasiado bien de esa molesta voz.

– gracias, sabes Natsu, desde que nos conocimos me he sentido muy a gusto contigo, eres uno de los poco amigos que tengo que no se burla de mi pasión por la lectura o me busca por mi cuerpo, sabes, durante este tiempo, he sentido cosas, no estoy seguro pero creo que yo … yo … yo estoy enamorada de ti – -al escuchar esas palabras Lucy se tenso, su cuerpo empezó a sudar frió, y un miedo irracional se apodero de su pecho a la vez que la respiración se le dificultaba

– Lissana es como si estuviéramos conectados y lo que has dicho es prácticamente lo que estoy sintiendo pero somos amigos y no esta bien pero si de verdad los dos sentimos lo mismo enton … – -Lucy se percato de que Natsu había sido cortado, entonces decidió asomarse a ver, y lo que vio no le gusto nada.

La escena que tenia delante de ella, la perturbo, Lucy sintió como cientos de espadas ardiendo atravesaban su corazón y lo hacían desaparecer, Natsu estaba besando a Lissana esos segundo que lo observo le parecieron días, no espero a que se separaran, automáticamente, bajo las escaleras y se marcho, una vez estuvo fuera, algo dentro de ella le gritaba que corriera con todas sus fuerzas, y así lo hizo, en su cuerpo estaba alterado al igual que su mente en la cual se repetía la escena que acababa de ver una y otra vez.

"alto deténganse por favor, no Natsu ¿porque? ¿No me querías? ¿Acaso yo no soy suficiente para ti? Porque la besas si es a mi a quien quieres, no esto debes de ser una pesadilla -¿vez lo que has conseguido? Si hubieras admitido lo que sentías por Natsu mucho antes, el ahora estaría contigo, claro el no iba a esperar a que tu lo aceptaras, ningún chico cuerdo en su situación lo haría, lo has hecho Lucy Hearthfilia, has alejado a la persona que mas amas en el mundo por mantener tu apariencia social nunca debiste de anteponer tu egoísta deseo por encima de la persona de la que siempre estuviste enamorada-"

esas ultimas frases se repetía una y otra vez mientras corría con fuerza, sin que ella se diera cuenta, sus lagrimas se apoderaron de sus ojos, cuando llego a su casa, fu directamente a su cuarto y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, no podía parar sus lagrimas y sus llantos de agonía, mas bien no quería necesitaba desahogarse el dolor era demasiado intenso como para dejar de llorar, sin darse cuenta paso varias horas llorando, entonces su móvil empezó a sonar, lo miro y vio que era Natsu, durante unos instantes dudo en cogerlo, pero no quiera que Natsu se diera cuenta de que le pasaba algo a pesar de esto ella debía seguir actuando, así que se tranquilizo y contesto la llamada

– ¿Luce? ¿Como te fueron las compras? – - "Natsu porque? ¿porque te sigues preocupando por mi cuando ya tienes a esa maldita de Lissana, tus amables palabras son doloras"

– hola Natsu, bueno, no me fueron tan bien como pensaba – - "como me iban a ir, solo eran una mentira para sorprenderte, pero la sorprendida fui yo"

– ¿estas bien? ¿No sera que te peleaste con Hibiki de nuevo? – - "porque sigues insistiendo en preocuparte por mi, por favor detente y aléjate de mi, solo quiero dejar de amarte para que no me duela mas"

– no es eso, el y yo rompimos el viernes, se nos junto todo y claro antes de hacernos daño decidimos dejarlo – - "claro el rompió conmigo porque desde hace tiempo el se dio cuenta de lo que yo sentía por ti, pero es demasiado tarde, yo ahora solo puedo alejarme de ti"

– etooo Luce, siento no haberme acordado de verdad, sabes que si necesitas llorar estaré allí para ello, así que dime si lo necesitas ¿vale? – - "no quiero tu compasión, no la necesito, por que si me la das e aferrare a la esperanza de que puedes ser mio, pero eres la persona mas importante para mi, así que por favor se feliz con esa maldita de Lissana y déjame … sola ... para siempre"

– no te preocupe, la verdad pensé que me afectaría mas pero no es el caso, bueno tengo que colgar que me llaman para cenar, por cierto el lunes, no me esperes ve directamente al instituto – - "ya no volveremos a caminar juntos al instituto, ya que si lo continuamos lo único que haré sera dañarme mas y no quiero eso, me he convertido en una loca solo por creer que tendría tu amor"

– Luce estas bien, te noto extraña, te ha ocurrido algo verdad ¿quiere que vaya a verte? – - "no ya no seas amable conmigo te lo ruego no quiero tu amabilidad, yo no quiero esto, no quiero sentirme tan patética como me siento ahora, he conseguido todos mis objetivos en el instituto, pero si no estas a mi lado de que me sirve todo"

– no te preocupes de verdad estoy bien, así que tranquilo, bueno es cierto que estoy un poco deprimida por lo de Hibiki pero ya se me pasara, te prometo que no esa nada grave, bueno te dejo adiós – - "si este es un adiós, me alejare de ti poco a poco, para que no notes como voy desapareciendo de tu vida"

la magistral actuación de Lucy surgió poco efecto en el peli rosa, a pesar de que ella intentaba ocultar su dolor debajo de una mascara de poca tristeza, pero en la realidad estaba profundamente deprimida de tal manera que su apetito desapareció y la sensación de soledad se apodero de ella, la escena se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, el dolor y la tristeza eran tan fuertes que en cualquier momento sentía que su cabeza le reventaría, Lucy se sentía traicionada, pensaba que Natsu la había engañado

"¿porque piensas que te ha engañado ee? ¿Acaso lo que dijo en su momento no era verdad? Tu no puedes aceptarlo como novio, no estas preparada, es normal que el busque a otra persona y aunque lo estuvieras, tendrías el valor necesario para ver como pierdes por todo lo que has luchando por este tiempo"

esas palabras le taladraban la cabeza y le dolían mas que la escena que presencio por la tarde, por suerte para ella, su padre hoy trabajaba hasta muy tarde, así que pudo llorar todo lo que pudo, lloro durante horas hasta quedarse dormida. A la mañana siguiente se despertó bastante tarde, sobre las 11 de la mañana, una vez se levanto se fue al baño a asearse y bajo al salón para intentar desayunar y justo allí se encontró a su padre.

Fin del Flashback

Lucy se encontraba en el salón intentando desayudar, desde ayer no había podía comer nada, su cuerpo estaba débil, tanto por la falta de alimentos como por el disgusto sufrido ayer por la tarde, su padre, el cual la observaba todo el rato se preocupo de ella.

– Lucy, estas enferma, tienes mal aspecto – -pregunto su padre muy preocupado.

– tranquilo papa, es solo que tuve mala noche, eso es todo, hoy necesito descansar, así que venga quien venga le dices que no puedo recibirlo ¿vale? – -pregunto con una cara llena de melancólica.

– hija te has peleado con Natsu ¿verdad? – -pregunto su padre en tono incisivo.

– ¿porque lo dices? – -pregunto un poco nerviosa.

– porque el es el único que viene a verte, mira Lucy, cuando te sientas con ánimos de contarme lo que ha pasado me lo dices, yo no quiero presionarte a que me lo cuentes? Ahora desayuna un poco y descansa, por cierto ¿has hecho los deberes? – -hablo su padre intentando disolver la tensión

– no te preocupes papa, los hice todos el viernes nada mas llegar del instituto, y gracias por no presionarme papa, te lo agradezco mucho – -agradeció la Hearthfilia.

Después de desayunar, poco ya que el disgusto le había quitado el hambre, subió a su cuarto a intentar dormir, pero cuando consiguió dormirse, soñaba una y otra vez con aquella escena, intentaba detenerlos, pero ellos no la escuchaban y se besaban mas apasionadamente, a lo largo de la tarde Lucy se despertaba empapada en sudor y con lagrimas en los ojos y un fuerte mareo, la verdad es que lo estaba pasando bastante mal, el domingo para Lucy fue el peor de su vida, pero no sabia que ese día seria uno de los mas fáciles que afrontaría en este año.

Después de una extraño fin de semana, llego el lunes por la mañana, mucho alumnos del instituto Fairy Tail se dirigían hacia su destino con resignación, entre ellos se encontraba cierto peli rosa, el cual tenia la cabeza en las nubes por culpa de su amiga rubia.

"Luce ¿que sera lo que te esta ocurriendo? ¿Acaso ya te has cansado de mi? ¿Es posible que este ocurriendo algo mas que no sepa? Mierda que esta pasando aquí" se reprocho con frustración, y sin evitarlo recordó lo que había ocurrido el domingo por la tarde.

Flashback:

cierto peli rosa se encontraba frente a la casa de los Hearthfilia, la cual era una casa tipo de dos plantas, parecida a la suya, pero la de Lucy tenia un toque moderno, la verdad es que no pegaba nada con el resto de casas del barrio, no era menos de la familia de Lucy, ellos tenia bastante dinero, reformaron la casa en el verano d de primaria. Se preparo mentalmente, para ver a Lucy, desde el incidente con Lissana, Natsu tenia mas claros sus sentimientos que nunca, una vez toco el timbre el padre de Lucy le abrió la puerta, a pesar de que Natsu tenia una llave de seguridad de la casa de los Hearthfilia, a el no le gustaba entrar como si nada el antes llamaba al timbre.

– buenos días Jude, ¿esta Lucy? – -pregunto Natsu con amabilidad.

– la verdad es que no se encuentra muy bien y necesita descansar, así que no podrás verla – -dijo con un tono frió.

– a vale, bueno dile de mi parte que se mejore, adiós Jude – -contesto Natsu con decepción.

– Natsu espera, ¿tu y Lucy se han peleado? – -pregunto el rubio con preocupación.

– no, ella y yo no nos hemos peleado porque lo dice? – -pregunto Natsu extrañado a la par que intrigado por esa pregunta.

– la verdad es que desde ayer, Lucy a estado mal y no quiere que nadie la vea, pero tu eres el ubico que viene a verla, así que he deducido eso, bueno eso es el problema de ustedes por mucho que le insista ella no me dirá nada, sera mejor que lo solucionen rápido, Lucy no esta bien – -dijo el rubio antes de cerrar la puerta.

Al escucharlo el peli rosa se quedo extrañado "mierda pero que demonios te esta pasando Lucy ¿acaso te he hecho algo? ¿Acaso cuando regresábamos de the slayer of fire te dije algo que no debía? Mierda" pensó el peli rosa muy confuso ya que aun no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido en el trayecto de vuelta de The Slayer of fire.

Fin del Flashback:

durante las dos primeras clases, Natsu estuvo muy inquieto, de costumbre miraba a Lucy, pero cuando la vio en la primera clase, su corazón se estrujo, Lucy no estaba bien, tenia ojeras y los ojos ligeramente rojos, Natsu no tardo en deducir que había llorado mucho, cosa que le preocupo, de normal cuando Lucy cortaba con un novio, no se ponía tan mal, solo lloraba un poco y se le pasaba, esta era la primera vez que estaba así de mal, quitando el día del entierro de su madre, entonces Natsu comenzó a pensar detenidamente en todos los datos que tenia para deducir porque estaba así Lucy

"haber piensa Dragoneel, el viernes Lucy estaba bien, era verdad que apenas recuerdo lo que había pasado al final de la noche cuando volví a casa, por lo que dijo Lucy me encontró y me ayudo a llegar a casa, piensa Natsu, recuerda algo algo que me pueda ayudar a saber que esta pasando, haber reconstruyamos los hecho, salí de the slayer of fire, fui caminando como pude un buen rato, me tuve a vomitar, me quede sentado en le suelo y entonces alguien estuvo delante mio …"

en ese momento Natsu recordó, aunque fuera un poco, la conversación que tuvo con Lucy en ese momento.

"mierda no puedo recordar mas, sin duda lo que le pasara a Lucy, fue el sábado y no tiene nada que ver con Hibiki de eso estoy completamente seguro, me temo que tendré que preguntarle a ella, pero estoy seguro que me evitara, fuera, la única opción que tengo es aquí, pero como? No quiero causarle ningún problema a ella, y obviamente ami tampoco, espera ya se que hacer"

pensó astuta mente el peli rosa, una vez acabo la segunda clase, llego la tercera, para suerte de Natsu esa tercera clase era la signatura de Jerard, antes de que entrara a la clase, Natsu salio de esta y se lo llevo a la sala de profesores.

– Natsu ¿que ocurre? vamos a llegar tarde a clase – -protesto Jerard.

– necesito pedirte un favor muy importante – le dijo Natsu en tomo serio.

– esta bien soy todo oídos – -respondió Jerard igual de serio.

– por favor no me preguntes el porque, pero tienes que anunciar antes de que acabe la clase, que Lucy Hearthfilia y yo, nos tenemos que quedar durante el patio por un asunto relacionado con tu asignatura – -dijo Natsu mas serio que antes.

– Natsu … no me hace falta preguntarte, ella es el motivo por que cual no te vas ¿verdad? – -dijo Jerard, dando en el clavo.

– pero … – -dijo Natsu sorprendido, pero Jerard lo interrumpió.

– varias veces he visto como os miráis con disimulo durante las clases, ademas sueles salir rápido a ultima hora y ella se espera, y en una ocasión os vi volver a casa los dos juntos, pero nunca habláis en el instituto, cosa que me pareció raro, así que ella te pidió mantener vuestra relación en secreto ¿me equivoco en algo? – -dedujo Jerard seriamente.

– … – -Natsu no respondió, todo era verdad.

– Natsu, como profesor, debería de decirte que te alejaras de ella, pero como amigo se cuales son tus sentimientos, la verdad es que se mota na la legua, haz lo que debas de hacer te cubriré – -le respondió con una sonrisa.

– muchas gracias, eres un gran amigo, bueno como te fue con Erza – -dijo lo ultimo con una tono pícaro para relajar la tensión de ese momento.

– etooo, bueno después de eso fuimos ami casa y bueno, ya sabes ella y yo … ella y yo – -Jerard estaba muy sonrojado y no podía acabar la frase, de lo nerviosos que estaba.

– lo hicieron ¿verdad? – pregunto con mucha curiosidad.

– ! IMBÉCIL DEGENERADO COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESO¡, ella y yo solo nos besamos y dormimos juntos nada mas – contesto muy avergonzando.

– jajajaja que inocente eres Jerard, pobre seguro que ella se ha deber quedado con ganas – -se burlo Natsu.

– capullo, ella y yo lo hablamos y estuvimos de acuerdo en ir poco a poco, venga vamos a clase sino llegaremos mas tarde de lo que ya vamos – -respondió el peli azul dirigiéndose hacia la clase.

De esta manera los dos volvieron a la clase, pero para no levantar sospechas relacionadas con lo que iba a pasar después, Natsu espero 10 minutos después de que entrara Jerard, cuando entro a clase excuso su retraso, diciendo que tuvo que ir a secretaria porque tenia que llamar a sus padres, la clase paso muy lenta para Natsu, estaba nervioso de lo que podía pasar, pero tenia que hacerlo. Una vez acabo la clase, Jerard anuncio que Lucy y Natsu debían de quedarse a hablar con el debido al resultado de los exámenes de comienzo de curso, cuando todos se fueron de clase, Jerard se quedo fuera de la clase para ver que no viniera nadie.

– ¿Natsu que ocurre? ¿Porque Jerard-sensei esta fuera esperando y los dos estamos a solas en la clase? – -pregunto la rubia confundida a la par que nerviosa.

– … – -Natsu no respondió solo la miro en silencio.

– sera mejor que me vaya, cuanto mas me quede mas probabilidades hay de que nos descubran y de que mi … – -la rubia no pudo acabar su frase ya que Natsu la corto.

– Lucy tenemos que hablar, quiero saber que te ocurre y por favor no me mientas, se que no es por Hibiki, no puedo soportar verte así de triste, por favor dime lo que te pasa – -dijo Natsu angustiado.

– … – -la rubia no le contesto estaba en estado de shock debido a las palabras de este.

– por favor Lucy, deme que te ocurre, no puedo verte así – -dijo Natsu mientras la agarraba de los hombros.

– … – -la rubia seguía sin contestar, cosa que preocupo aun mas al peli rosa.

– Luce, dime que te ocurre – -susurro el peli rosa mientras en su rostro aparecían lagrimas de dolor

– Natsu … yo … yo te vi besándote con Lissana – -dijo la rubia antes de explotar en llanto.

– ¿que? – -dijo sorprendido a la par que asustado.

– que no lo entiendes "sniff" esto enamorada de "sniff" ti, y y quería "sniff" que salieras conmigo "sniff" pero como "sniff" vas a salir conmigo si tienes a Lissana "sniff" ella, ella "sniff" no se avergüenza de ti "sniff" me sentí "snif" dolida de "sniff" verlos juntos "sniff" solo … solo quería desaparecer "sniff" de tu vida– -dijo la rubia entre llantos lastimeros.

En ese momento Natsu lo entendió todo y pudo recordar lo que ocurrió en su cuarto cuando estaba con Lucy, al final ella si le correspondió, cosa que lo inundo de felicidad, pero tenia que sacarla de ese error. Así que la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, pensado que así el dolor de la rubia se aliviara, pero estaba en un error, eso solo hizo mas daño a la rubia, la cual forcejeo por deshacer ese abrazo, no obstante el peli rosa no se lo permitió.

– por favor, deja de jugar conmigo ¿acaso no te das cuenta de que me estas haciendo daño? Es que ¿no puedes ver que el hecho de que este con Lissana me esta destrozando? Por favor aléjate de mi te lo ruego – -pidió la rubia muy dolida a la vez su rostro se descomponía por el dolor.

– Luyc eras una tonta, Lissana y yo no somos novios, es verdad que ella me beso, pero ninguno sentimos nada, solo fue un cuelgue momentáneo, yo siempre te he querido, sino porque habría aguantado casi 1 años siendo tu amigo en secreto – -le dijo en un susurro.

– entonces ¿no eres su novio ni estas enamorado de ella? – -pregunto la rubia mas calmada.

– claro, como iba a ser el novio de una chica de la que no estoy enamorado – -le contesto con una sonrisa.

– Natsu … – -dijo la rubia en voz baja.

En ese momento los dos se miraron, y poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando, y por fin se besaron, a diferencia de la primera vez, este beso no fue un mero roce, en este, los dos correspondían los movimientos del otro, Lucy sintió la necesidad de profundizar el beso, entonces dejo caer un poco su nuca e introdujo su lengua en la boca de Natsu, este acto le pillo desprevenido al peli rosa, pero no tardo en comenzar la danza entre sus lenguas, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo lo estaba cambiando todo, ahora ya habían cruzado la linea, y no sabrían lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante, solo querían disfrutar de ese beso, cada vez mas salvaje y apasionado, pero debido a la falta de oxigeno tuvieron que separarse, pero no se separaron mucho ya que los dos se abrazaron con fuerza.

– Natsu, de ahora en adelante no me avergonzare de ti, todo el mundo sabrá que eres mi novio – -dijo la rubia muy feliz.

– gracias Luce pero no tienes por que hacerlo – -contesto el peli rosa muy feliz.

- es lo que debo de hacer - -respondió con determinación

y de esta manera el problema de los dos acabo y un nuevo futuro se abrió delante de ellos

_**FIN**_

_**ESO ES LO QUE DIRÍA SI LAS COSAS FUERAN ASÍ PERO ME TEMO QUE AUN QUEDA MUCHA TRAMA SIGAN LEYENDO.**_

En ese momento la alarma sonó la alarma que indicaba el fin del descanso, todos los alumnos estaba regresando a la clase y la escena que se encontraron los sorprendió, Lucy Hearthfilia, la chica mas popular estaba sentada junto a Natsu Dragoneel, el Nerd de la clase, y parecía que se llevaban bien, entonces todos comenzaron a preguntarse que estaba ocurriendo, a su vez Natsu veía muy divertido la reacción de los chicos y chicas de su clase

– no sera que ese dos – -decía uno.

– ¿quien pensaría que Lucy sea amiga de ese nerd, me decepciona – -decía una chica.

– si si, que bajo a caído, ahora sera otra nerd por juntarse con ese bicho raro – -decía otra chica.

– que lastima, y pensaba que era una chica normal – -dijo otro chico.

– dios que asco como puede sentarse al lado de esa escoria – -dijo otra chica

Natsu escuchaba con diversión los comentarios de ese idiotas, la verdad es que no le importaba pero el caso de Lucy no era el mismo

"todo por lo que he trabajado se esta cayendo y desapareciendo en cuestión de segundos" pensó aterrada.

poco a poco el mareo se hizo presente en ella y sus vista se oscureció, en ese momento cayo inconsciente, cosa que alerto a toda la clase y sobre todo al propio Natsu, en ese momento había llegado el profesor Wakaba y ordeno que Sting Eucliff y Natsu Dragoneel llevaran a Lucy a la enfermería lo mas rápido que pudieran. Toda la clase se quedo expectantes de saber que estaba ocurriendo entre esos dos y porque Lucy se había desmayado, tendrían que esperar a que Sting les contara ya que no querían la explicación de Natsu. Una vez en la enfermería, Natsu y Sting esperaban el diagnostico de la enfermera.

– Natsu-san ahora que estamos a solas me gustaría decirte que … – -no pudo acabar porque el peli rosa se le adelanto.

– eres tu quien me avisaba de lo que me iba na hacer ¿cierto? – -dijo el peli rosa con seguridad.

– ¿pero como? – -pregunto impresionado el rubio.

– me fue difícil adivinarlo, pero un día me percate de que durante unos minutos te separabas de tus compañeros y enseguida me llegaba un mensaje, por ese motivo comencé a sospechar de ti y te empece a observar y llegue a la conclusión de que eras tu – -argumento el peli rosa muy seguro

– no esperaba menos de ti Natsu-san, quiero que sepas que lo que te hacen no esta bien, me gustaría ayudarte abiertamente pero yo – -en ese momento Natsu se dio cuenta de que los ojos del rubio estaban apunto de soltar algunas lagrimas.

– hay algo mas ¿verdad? Por algún motivo que yo no se, tu no puedes ayudarme abiertamente ¿me equivoco? – -dedujo el peli rosa.

– así es, la gente de Loki y Julian, no solo controlan el Bullying aquí en Fairy Tail, sino en todos los colegios de Magnolia y en otras zonas de Fiore lo peor es que no discriminan dan palizas por igual tanto a chicos y chicas, ellos me amenazaron que si no iba con ellos y les ayudaba, le harían daño a mi hermano pequeño, Lector, y Lector a la única familia que tengo, yo no quiero que le pase nada … – -Sting estaba frustrado, de manera que para liberar ese dolor dio un puñetazo a la pared

Al verlo así, Natsu se dio cuenta de algo que llevaba ignorando bastante tiempo, las cosas estaba muy mal, el Bullying era algo que iba mas aya de lo que imaginaba, cientos de chicos o chicas no pueden hacer nada ya que tiene mucho miedo, y no pueden decirlo a sus familiares porque ellos hablarían con los profesores y ellos castigarían a los abusones, pero esto solo provocaría que los abusones molesten mas a la persona que se a chinado de lo que le hacen, las cosas estaban muy mal y ahora que o sabia no estaba dispuesto a arrastras a Lucy a esa oscuridad en la que él viví diariamente, no quería que Lucy, su Lucy sintiera ese vació y que sintiera ganas de acabar con su vida.

– no te preocupes, la verdad es que aprecio tus intentos de ayudarme, tu no lo haces por que quieres, sino porque no tienes otra opción, la verdad es que lo siento mucho, pero ¿porque me ayudas a mi? Hay mas personas a las que puedes ayudar en este instituto ¿porque precisamente a mi? – -pregunto confuso el peli rosa.

– vaya parece que no te acuerdas, de pequeño, el primer día de colegio me defendiste de unos chicos que se metían conmigo por ser rubio, a pesar de que te golpearon no te rendiste yo quería agradecerte pero luego me trasladaron, sabes nunca te olvide, mas bien nunca quise olvidarte fuiste una inspiración para mi. Cuando te vi por primera vez en el instituto sabia que tenia que agradecerte, pero no sabia como así que cuando me reclutaron Loki y Julian, pensé que esta seria la mejor forma. – -contesto con orgullo el rubio.

Natsu no pudo contestar, la verdad es que las palabras de Sting le habían emocionado, si las circunstancias fueran otras podrían llegar a ser grandes amigos, eso no quita que lo pudieran ser ahora pero por el momento las cosas debían de permanecer en las sombras, en ese momento entro la enfermera Polyuska.

– haber mocosos, la chica esta bien, solo tuvo una leve aneurisma causada por una impresión muy fuerte ademas parece que en los últimos días no ha comido muy bien ¿sabe alguno de los dos si ha estado sometida a mucha presión? – -pregunto la enfermera de forma seria.

Natsu sabia que él le había provocado esa aneurisma, la impresión de ver como su reputación y por todo lo que había luchado se esfumara en cuestión de unos segundos, ademas del malestar que sufrió cuando creyó el Lissana y Natsu eran novios, el peli rosa se dio cuenta de que Lucy no estaba preparada ni física ni mentalmente para renunciar a su estatus social, y seguramente el tampoco ya que la gente ya lo odiaba por llevarse bien con Lissana y si arrastrara a Lucy a eso, el también podría tener problemas, al ver que no contestaban, la enfermera los dejos solos.

– Sting necesito pedirte un favor – -dijo Natsu con la mirada oculta en su flequillo.

– lo que sea Natsu-san haré todo lo que este en mi alcance para ayudarlo – -contesto el rubio con decisión.

– necesito que me insultes en publico – -ordeno el peli rosa.

– ¿pero de que estas hablando? – -pregunto sin entender el rubio.

– a estas alturas te habrás dado cuenta de que la reputación de Lucy esta en peligro y si no hago algo ella perderá su popularidad, escucha este es el plan, volvemos a clase, me insultas y me empujas y me golpeas, yo me marcho y luego les cuentas a los de clase que fui obligado por Jerard-sensei a ayudar a Lucy con unos temas de literatura, y hazles creer que lo que pensaron de que eramos amigos es un estupidez, ellos te creerán eres de los mas populares – -contó el peli rosa con determinación.

– Natsu-san ese plan es demasiado arriesgado, el resto de la clase puede pegarte por eso – -protesto el rubio.

– lo se, pero ha llegado el momento de tragarme mi orgullo y de pisotear mi dignidad – -contesto el peli rosa con voz sombría.

En ese momento los dos llevaron a cabo el plan, el peli rosa se dejo poner en ridículo delante de los de su clase y varios de la clase, entre ellos Sting, Julian y Loki lo golpearon, todos los presentes se rieron y algunos le escupieron "¿porque? ¿porque a pesar de estas haciendo algo bueno por Lucy siento tanto dolor? ¿porque siento que tengo ganas de desaparecer y morirme no seria mas fácil lanzarme desde el tejado y acabar con esto? Mierda ¿acaso me estoy volviendo loco?" pensó con cierta preocupación el peli rosa, mientras tanto la rubia no era consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo y de las desagradables consecuencias que tendría en el futuro

_**PERDÓN POR LA ESPERA PERO YA QUEDA MENOS PARA QUE SEA SEMANA BUENO GRACIAS PRO LEER HASTA AQUÍ Y DEJEN SUS APRECIADOS REVIEW´S UN SALUDO**_


	6. LA SOMBRA DEL 14º

_**Buenas/os tardes, días, noches o madrugas mis apreciados lectores y seguidores :) después de tanta espera por fin podre subir los capítulos de este fic de manera semanal, los capítulos estarán publicados todos los viernes, quiero agradecer a todos por la espera y agradecer los review´s espero que les guste este capitulo y lo sigan apoyando con sus review´s pero antes del capitulo tengo que hacer un anuncio importante. La semana que viene junto con el capitulo 6 también subiré un capitulo de un nuevo fic, no es un nuevo fic sino el primer capitulo de mi proyecto de manga original si a alguien le interesa dibujarlo espero que contacte conmigo o en review o con un mensaje privado espero que les guste el manga original que he preparado, bueno me despido y les dejo leer el capitulo en paz. Se despides Johs Striaker**_.

Capitulo 5:

Lucy no tardo en despertar, cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que no había nadie a su lado, entonces se levanto y se dirigió a clase, pero antes miro en su móvil para saber que hora era, y recordar la asignatura que le tocaba, la clase que tenia era la de biología con Alzark-sensei la rubia estaba muy nerviosa debido a los acontecimientos de esta mañana no sabia como le iba na ir la cosas a partir de ahora pero debía ser fuerte por Natsu así que tomo aire y entro a la clase, al parece en el momento en el que había entrado el profesor salio ha hacer unas fotocopias, una vez dentro se percato de las miradas y sonrisas amable de todos sus compañeros, cosa que hasta hace unas horas era muy diferente, esto por algún extraño motivo le dio un mal presentimiento.

– menudo susto que nos has dado Lucy-chan – -dijo una chica desde el fondo de la clase.

– es verdad por un momento pensamos que eras amiga de ese patético Nerd – -dijo otro chico.

– de que … – -dijo la rubio confusa pero en ese momento el trió demoníaco, compuesto por Loki, Sting y Julian hizo su aparición.

– haber chicos, Lucy solo fue obligada por Jerard-sensei a que el Nerd ese le ayudara en unas cosas que no entendía de las clases, como saben la Literatura que nos pone Jerard-sensei aveces es complicada y ella como capitana del equipo de voleibol no tiene tiempo para estudiar – -dijo el rubio como si fuese lo mas lógico del mundo

– lo que ha dicho Sting es cierto nosotros mismos le preguntamos a Jerard-sensei ¿como se iban a imaginar que ese Nerd de mierda pueda ser amigo de la gran Lucy Hearthfilia? por favor no sean ingenuos – -dijo el peli naranja con sorna.

– el puesto de los Nerds es ser humillados para la diversión de la clase, no valen para nada mas, jajajaja mira que pensar que ese estúpido de Dragoneel pueda ser amigo de Lucy, sin duda les falta algo de sangre en el cerebro, ella es de las mas populares del instituto, como seria amiga de alguien tan patético y niño mimado de los profesores – -concluyo el chico de ojos azules y cabello castaño oscuro.

Lucy solo podía asentir y sonreír ante los comentarios de toda la clase, pero en su interior estaba hirviendo de ira, Natsu no era nadie patético o que estaba allí para que se divirtieran humillándolo, y mucho menos era alguien feo, ninguna de las chicas que estaba en su clase sabia que cuando se quitaba las gafas, cambiaba su cabello y su ropa detrás de todo eso, había un playboy en potencia, no obstante nunca lo sabrán, Natsu es demasiado orgulloso como para cambiar y mucho menos exhibirse de esa manera, como lo hacían Loki, Sting y Julian. Lucy fue a su asiento, y cuando nadie la miraba, cosa que era difícil, ya que la miraban cada dos por tres ofreciéndole sonrisas falsas, conseguía dirigir su vista hacia le puesto de Natsu, pero para su sorpresa, el no estaba allí, cosa que le preocupo, durante la clase Lucy estuvo intranquila, a Natsu le gustaba ir al instituto solo por el trato de los profesores, si no fuera por eso y por ella, el se habría ido a mitad del año pasado, debido a todo el maltrato psicológico del muy conocido trió demoníaco al cual nadie plantaba cara debido al miedo. Durante el resto de las clases Lucy estuvo muy intranquila pero en la ultima clase, la oji marrón recibió un mensaje de Natsu.

"te espero en el tejado del instituto cuando acaben las clases, asegúrate de que nadie te siga"

al leerlo supo que de alguna manera el había arreglado su reputación, pero ahora se sentía muy intranquila "¿acaso Natsu se va a marchar? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado el me dejara el no pude permitirse ser humillado ocultado lo nuestro, él no permitirá que su orgullo vuelva a ser dañado" fue lo primero en lo que pensó la rubia, dicha idea la aterrorizo, pero solo podía esperar a hablar con Natsu para saber le motivo de su petición. Cuando acabaron las clases, Lucy consiguió escabullirse de sus compañeros de clase en el cruce que estaba a unos 100 metros del instituto, regreso al instituto y subió lo mas rápido que pudo las escaleras, cada escalón que subía incrementaba su ansiedad y preocupación. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con Natsu, el cual estaba escuchando música con sus auriculares mientras miraba el cielo, la rubia pudo apreciar como los ojos de Natsu estaban vacíos, carentes de cualquier tipo de emoción y de lo mas importante el brillo de la vida tan característico de Natsu, parecía que había desaparecido, pero eso cambio cuando este se percato de la presencia de Lucy.

– aaaa hola Lucy – -dijo con sorpresa, como si esperara que ella no apareciera.

– Natsu yo lo sie ... – -la rubia intento disculparse, pero el oji jade la corto inmediatamente.

– Lucy, yo lo siento, he sido muy egoísta al pretender que renunciaras a tu posición social, yo ... yo lo siento, así que por favor, se mi novia en secreto, yo no quiero estar alejado de ti, te quiero – -dijo el oji jade con lagrimas en sus ojos y una triste sonrisa en su boca.

Esto conmovió a la rubia, ella también empezó a llorar desgarrador amente, en estos momentos se sentía la mas asquerosa y despreciable persona del mundo, salio corriendo hacia el y lo abrazo con fuerza como si se pudiera desvanecer en cualquier instante, los dos se quedaron así bastante tiempo, cuando los dos se calmaron se miraron a los ojos.

– sabes que tendremos que ir con muchísimo cuidado para que no nos pillen ¿no? – -dijo el peli rosa con una sonrisa triste.

– lo se, pero me esforzare al máximo para que eso no suceda, te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre – -dijo la rubia correspondiendo su sonrisa.

– lo se Luce, lo ser pero yo solo tengo una petición que hacerte Lucy – -dijo Natsu con seriedad.

– te escucho – -le contesto Lucy mientras lo miraba.

– aunque lo nuestro sea un secreto, no quiero que salgas con nadie, te lo pido por favor Luce es lo único que te pido, porque no seria capaz de verte con otro tipo, no podría soportarlo– -dijo el peli rosa a modo de suplica.

– te lo prometo, no saldré con nadie pase lo que pase, porque yo tampoco podría soportar que por mi culpa estas mal – -dijo la rubia dándole un beso para dar por cerrado ese pacto.

Y de esta manera el principio del desastre iba a comenzar, después de este lunes pasaron las semanas con rapidez, entonces llego la época de exámenes previos a la navidad, como siempre Natsu no necesitaba estudiar mucho, ya que lo memorizaba todo solo con leerlo una única vez, cuando salieron los resultados, muchos insultaron a Natsu y se burlaban de el por que según los alumnos los profesores lo tenían en demasiada estima y lo aprobaban sin mas, pero como siempre Natsu se dejaba insultar y golpear, a pesar de todo lo que le hacían nunca respondía, su actitud en el instituto era muy pasiva, en ese tipo de cosas. Aparte de esto, la relación en secreto entre Natsu y Lucy se hacia mas fuerte, según desde el punto de vista de ella.

Desde el punto de vista de Natsu, el notaba como ella cada vez estaba mas lejos, varios chicos le habían pedido salir a Lucy y ella los había rechazado sin dar explicaciones, cosa que levanto muchas preguntas entre la gente del instituto, muchas chicas le preguntaban a Lucy si tenia novio fuera del instituto, pero ella lo desmentía y ponía como excusa que los examines y que las practicas de voleibol le absorbían mucho tiempo, y el poco tiempo que tenia no podía malgastarlo en novios, ademas de que tenia que entrenar y dirigir el equipo de voleibol, por fin llego el ultimo día del trimestre, en el cual se hacia una pequeña feria la cual abría las puertas a todo aquel que quisiera entrar, a esta feria podían asistir los familiares de los alumnos por desgracias, los padres de Natsu estaban ocupados en un caso muy difícil y no pudieron estar junto a su hijo, no obstante Natsu tuvo la compañía ese día de Jerard, Erza, Laxus, Mira, Lissana y Elfman, ademas del resto de profesores y en especial de Macao y su hijo Romeo, a quien Natsu consideraba su hermano pequeño, todos se encontraba en la sala de profesores festejando el final del trimestre, Natsu parecía estar feliz cosa que contradecía su estado de animo de los últimos meses.

– dime, dime Natsu-nii ¿tienes ya una novia? – -pregunto el niño de manera inocente delante de los amigos del peli rosa.

– ¿que … que dices Romeo? No deberías de preguntar cosas tan comprometedoras, bueno responderé a tu pregunta por educación, por el momento no tengo a nadie – -contesto sonrojado el peli rosa.

– mentiroso – -dijeron, Laxus, Mira, Lissana, Erza y Jerard, por lo bajo, cosa que extraño al resto de los presente.

– bueno, ya dejen eso, ahora vuelvo tengo que recoger algo que se me olvido en la clase – -dijo el peli rosa saliendo de la sala de profesores.

Eso era una excusa, Natsu necesitaba tranquilizarse, cuando le sabana el tema de Lucy o algo relacionado con ella, se ponía muy nervioso y podía dejar escapar lo de él y Lucy, de esta manera se enteraron Mira y Jerard, los cuales e lo contaron a sus respectivas parejas y familiares, mientras caminaba se percato de que Lucy estaba entrando a su clase, al verla sola pensó en darle una sorpresa y abrazarla por detrás, fue con cuidado y se acerco a la puerta, pero antes de entrar, escucho como Lucy hablaba con alguien, Natsu no tardo mucho en identificar la voz de la persona con al que hablaba Lucy.

– Lucy, me gustas mucho, por favor sal conmigo – -dijo cierto chico de cabellos naranjas.

– Loki, me halagas diciéndome ese, pero no puedo salir contigo – -dijo la rubia apenada.

– ¿tienes novio verdad? – -pregunto con cierta desilusión.

– no es eso, solo creo que por el momento no quiero novios, es solo eso – -contesto con una excusa.

– escucha Lucy, tu me gustas mucho y al final te conseguiré, sera mejor que pienses mejor mi respuesta, tienes todas las vacaciones para ello, ademas que los dos salgamos, ayudara mas a tu reputación y seras la chica mas popular de todos los institutos de Magnolia, todos te conocerán y nunca tendrás que preocuparte por los incidentes como el de Dragoneel, tu reputación nunca mas estará en peligro mientras este conmigo, podrás humillarlos a todos tanto como quieras ¿que me dices? – pregunto el peli naranja expectante.

– te prometo que lo pensare – -respondió la rubia con seriedad.

Al escuchar la respuesta de Lucy, Natsu se quedo helado, la angustia y el dolor se apoderaron de él y lo único en lo que pensó en ese momento fue en salir corriendo, lo necesitaba, escuchar esas palabras de Lucy lo habían roto por dentro ella se estaba pensado seriamente la propuesta de Loki, el hecho de que Lucy se alejaba poco a poco se incremento y lo angustio mas, entonces le puso un mensaje a Jerard.

"Jerard no me encuentro bien, me voy a casa, despedirme del resto por favor, ya nos veremos durante las vacaciones"

Natsu sabia que eso también seria difícil, ya que como amigo, sabia que Jerard y Erza necesitaban tiempo para ellos, y cuando salían con Natsu se comportaban normal, pero a veces no podían evitar comportase como pareja delante de Natsu, cosa que volvía la situación un poco violente, y Natsu escapaba poniendo escusas de que llegaba tarde a algún sitio, y lo mismo iba para Laxus y Mirar, quienes estaba atareados con la boda, Lissana era su única amiga y con quien podía hablar de sus sentimientos aparte de la albina de cabellos cortos Cana lo escuchaba cada vez que iba él solo a "the Slayer of Fire", a pesar tenerlas a las dos, eso solo le hizo sentir mas solo de lo que ya se sentía, una vez salio del instituto, corrió todo lo que le permitieron sus fuerzas, el único sitio donde Natsu encontraba refugio era su habitación, allí podía llorar sin que nadie lo juzgara o se burlara de él.

Nada mas entrar en su habitación, se arrodillo en el suelo y comenzó a llorar, lloraba por lo solo que estaba, por lo incomprendido que se sentía todos a su alrededor le decían que pasara de Lucy y viviera tranquilo, pero Natsu no podía hacerlo ella estaba dentro de su corazón y no podía sacarla así como así el miedo a encararía y perderle para siempre lo aterraba, cada célula de su cuerpo se paralizaba al pensar en la posibilidad de que Lucy ya no este con él. Ademas de eso lloraba por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para defenderse cuando lo golpeaban, también lloraba por como lo insultaban y de vez en cuando el trió demoníaco lo maltrataba, al principio solo le retorcían el brazo y lo hacia arrodillarse de dolor, en otras ocasiones lo embestían y lo tiraban contra el suelo o las paredes cosa que le dejaba marcas muy feas al peli rosa, aparte de eso le daban palmadas en el cuello bastante fuertes hasta el punto de dejarle pequeños puntos tojos en esa zona, y por si fuera poco lo golpeaban en los brazos y lo hacían con bastante fuerza, había días en los que Natsu llegaba a casa con los brazos morados a causa de los golpes, varias veces sus padre y la propia Lucy le preguntaban que le había ocurrido, pero Natsu siempre les mentía diciendo que se caía, aunque les contara lo que pasaba ellos no podrían hacer algo al respecto. La cruda realidad era que no y si se enteraban podría ser peor si ya era considerado un empollón y niño mimado por los profesores, si sus padres intervenían y encaraban al trió demoníaco las consecuencias podrían agravarse tanto para él como para sus padres, muy en el fondo el miedo de que los padres del peli rosa intervinieran y les golpearan o hicieran algo peor lo atormentaba Loki no tenia respeto por nadie y este no dudaría en golpearlos si era necesario, el único que podía hacer algo era el propio Natsu, pero no tenia el valor suficiente como para enfrentarlos o algo parecido, el miedo lo dominaba no solo lo dominaba el miedo era parte de su ser hasta tal punto que el sentimiento de querer vivir desaparecía cuando no había nadie a su alrededor.

De esta manera entro en la vacaciones de navidad, durante las cuales se negó a salir con sus amigos, siempre ponía una excusa de que su familia tenia cosas que hacer, poco a poco su alegría se fue apagando, pero el tenia que ocultarlo, no podía darse el lujo de que lo vieran sufrir por eso mismo se ponía un mascara, para sus padres y amigos era el feliz peli rosa siempre con su sonrisa característica, pero cuando estaba solo esa sonrosa se convertía en una mueca de dolor y tristeza, el peli rosa se sentía como si fuese un vulgar objeto, sin vida, sin objetivos a pesar de intentar ocultar estas devastadoras emociones de sus amigos no pudo hacerlo ya que sus ojos perdieron el brillo y nunca regresaron a ser los mismos, sus amigos siempre le preguntaban si le ocurría algo, pero Natsu lo negaba llego hasta tal punto su actuación se perfecciono y todos se lo creyeron y dejaron de preguntarle, pero la oscuridad de la muerte se había apoderado de los ojos de Natsu y eso por mucho actuación que hiciera no desapareciera, faltando un día antes de regresar a las clases después de las vacaciones de navidad, Natsu llamo a Lucy, durante las vacaciones, el no había querido hablar con ella o quedar con ella, aun podía recordar las palabras de Lucy, Natsu necesitaba despejarse y estar a solas con sus pensamientos, dejando esos pensamientos de lado cogió el teléfono y la llamo.

"hola Luce como fueron tus vacaciones" – pregunto Natsu sin mucho interés

"hola Natsu la verdad es que aburridas todo el rato te he echado de menos es una pena que no hayamos podido vernos ¿porque desapareciste el ultimo día de trimestre? bueno yo ... yo quería celebrarlo contigo, bueno ya sabes, en mi casa" – -dijo la rubia de manera seductora pero se delataba el nerviosismo en sus palabras.

"lo siento es que el ultimo día del trimestre me dolía el estomago y no me encontré bien, y el resto de las vacaciones he tenido cosas que hacer con mis padres y ya no he tenido tiempo para ti, por cierto ¿hoy estas libre?" – se excuso el pelo rosa ya que no podía decirle que había escuchado la confesión de Loki, Natsu no quería mostrarse celoso.

" lo siento la verdad es que tengo que quedarme con mi padre vamos a hacer limpieza general y tengo que ayudarle lo siento" – se disculpo la oji marrón apenada, ya que ella quería estar cerca de Natsu

"aaa no te preocupes, bueno ya nos veremos adiós" – dijo el peli rosa cerrando la llamada sin esperar a que la rubia le contestara.

al otro lado de la linea se encontraba una rubia sorprendida, a la par que triste, durante las vacaciones había estado pensando en que era lo que haría con Loki, y la verdad es que se encontraba en una encrucijada, si Natsu se enteraba podría ser el final de las cosas entre ellos ya que la rubia se estaba planteando aceptar a Loki cosa que no podía decirle a Natsu ya que estaría rompiendo la petición que este le había hecho hace tiempo. Su cabeza estaba apunto de estallar a causa de esos pensamientos así que decidió despejar sus pensamientos saliendo un rato a la calle, antes de ponerse a limpiar, ya de paso se pasaría por el quiosco y se compraría unas pipas, en el quiosco se encontró con la persona que menos necesitaba en estos momentos, Loki, los dos se saludaron y salieron juntos a dar una vuelta, llegaron hasta la fuente que estaba enfrente del ayuntamiento u se sentaron el el borde de esta.

– sabes Lucy no he dejado de pensar en ti en las vacaciones y creo que me adelante al pedirte salir, lo mejor por el momento es ser amigos y luego seguir hacia delante – -dijo el peli naranja rompiendo el silencio.

– sabes tienes razón, así si comenzamos como amigos esta bien pero es probable que cuando te conozca mas te diga que si – -dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

– jeje, por el momento me conformare con esto – -dijo el peli naranja robando le un beso en la mejilla a la rubia, la cual se quedo estática ante esa acción.

– bueno nos veremos mañana en el instituto, nos vemos Lucy – -se despido mientras se iba el peli naranja.

Lucy estaba sorprendida, no sabia que hacer, por un lado estaba Natsu la persona que amaba con todo su ser, pero por otro lado estaba Loki quien parecía una persona normal amable a su manera, una persona con la que poder estar juntos según su estatus social ademas el era un chico atractivo y fuerte, nunca tendría que preocuparse de nada, en esos momentos varios sentimientos confusos surgieron en el interior de Lucy. Una vez lo perdió entre las personas se levanto y se marcho, pero no sabia que desde las sombras Natsu había observado esa escena no obstante solo los había visto no los había escuchado pro ese motivo creyó que estaba pasando otra cosa. el peli rosa había salido a dar una vuelta para despejar sus pensamientos, y paso por casualidad por el ayuntamiento y su sorpresa fue ver esa escena, cuando los observo su corazón empezó a romperse en miles de trozos al ver como hablaban con una sonrisa le dolió, pero lo que lo rompió fue ver como el peli naranja le dio un beso en la mejilla a su rubia y esta se sonrojo y se quedo quieta, un fuerte vació apareció en el pecho del peli rosa ademas de un miedo aun mas fuerte, este no tenia comparación al que había sentido antes, no era miedo era algo superior, conocido como terror.

la triste realidad era que Lucy se estaba alejando de su lado muy rápido y no tardaría mucho tiempo en alejarse completamente, la verdad era que no sabia que hacer, solo pendo en una cosa necesitaba comprobarlo pero eso lo haría mañana en el instituto. Y de esta manera paso el dia y llego el lunes, en esta ocasión Natsu no había ido a recoger a Lucy, cosa que extraño a la rubia, antes de llegar al instituto recibió un mensaje de su querido peli rosa.

"Luce te espero en la biblioteca en el descanso, tengo ganas de verte, asegúrate de que nadie te vea, te necesito"

al leerlo las piernas de Lucy temblaron, la verdad era que en el tiempo que llevaban de novios cuando estaba a solas con Natsu ella no podía controlarse, la rubia le permitía hacer bastantes cosa a Natsu y estuvieron apunto de llegar mas lejos en mas de una ocasión, pero siempre haba algo que los interrumpía, por ejemplo el padre de la rubia o alguna llamada que recibía el peli rosa, de esta manera la rubia paso las clases pensado en lo que podría pasar y la realidad era que necesitaba a Natsu cerca suyo, como no pudieron verse en las vacaciones se sentía extraña, quería la cercanía de Natsu, no ella ansiaba estar junto a Natsu. De esta manera llego el patio, Lucy se aseguro de que nadie la siguiera entonces entro en la biblioteca.

– Natsu ya estoy aquí – -dijo la rubia en voz baja.

Al no recibir respuesta se preocupo un poco, pero sin esperarse lo alguien la acorralo por detrás y poso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, Lucy reacciono un poco asustada pero al voltear a ver se tranquilizo era Natsu.

– me asustaste burro – -dijo ella en un puchero.

– … – -el peli rosa no respondió, Lucy observo la mirada de Natsu, la cual estaba carente de vida o brillo alguno algo que no encajaba con la personalidad de Natsu y eso no era todo esa mirada contrastaba con una sonrisa que parecía diabólica esto preocupo a Lucy.

– ¿Natsu estas bien? – -pregunto preocupada la rubia, era la primera vez que observaba esa mirada, el miedo recorrió su cuerpo y por algún extraño motivo su corazón se acelero al igual que si deseo, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento era tan arriesgado

En ese momento Natsu la miro sin contestarla, solo se limito a atrapar apasionadamente los labio de la oji chocolate, Lucy se sorprendió de la actitud tan agresiva que tenia hoy Natsu, de normal era ella quien se ponía agresiva y aumentaba el nivel de las caricias, pero ahora era diferente como si esa persona que tenia delante de ella no fuera su Natsu. El oji jade introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de la rubia, al sentir como sus lenguas chocaban y se retorcían entre ellas, sintió sus piernas desfallecer y su cabeza se puso en blanco, sino fuera porque Natsu la tenia agarrada se habría caído, mientras se besaban Natsu acariciaba el cuerpo de la rubia.

Con sus manos comenzó a masajear los pechos de la rubia encima de las ropas de ella, los masajeaba lentamente, esto para la rubia era una tortura pero como si Natsu le leyera la mente los estrujo con un poco de fuerza, a lo que Lucy respondió con un sonoro gemido, el cual murió en la boca de Natsu. La situación se empezó a poner mas caliente, pero en ese momento un sentimiento abromado se apodero de Lucy, las cosas se estaban descontrolando y si no se detenía podría ser demasiado tarde, ya que la idea de que alguien los pillara a la par que la excitaba le asustaba, toda su reputación se iría al traste y ya no habría vuelta atrás. Lucy podría haber dicho que Natsu la había intentando violar pero eso nunca se lo perdonaría, ella habría estado dispuesta a acusarlo para salvar su reputación de eso estaba muy segura no era una idea alocada, era una realidad, ella lo habría hecho sin vacilar o pensárselo dos veces. A pesar de eso ella no quería que eso ocurriera ya que eso aniquilaría cualquier oportunidad de estar cerca de Natsu el la odiaría para siempre, entonces se aparto bruscamente de Natsu, pensado de manera egoísta que lo hacia por el bien del peli rosa que tanto amaba.

– Nat … su por … fa … vor, espe … ra a que … estemos, fuera a … aquí no – -dijo la rubia entre jadeos.

El peli rosa se quedo callado, lo que quería comprobar había sido lo que había pensado, y una fuerte opresión se apodero de él. A Lucy le importaban demasiado las apariencias y su reputación, por eso la provoco de esa manera quería saber si la excitación que sentía por él era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla olvidar que estaban en el instituto y su reputación estaba en juego. Aun tendría una posibilidad de salvar su orgullo como hombre si ella cedía a su provocación. Pero se equivoco ahora su hombría había desaparecido, todo el deseo que sentía por ella había desaparecido lo único que quedaba era estar al lado de ella para siempre. Para Lucy el peli rosa se encontraba en lo mas bajo de sus prioridades o cosas que proteger, lo primero era su estatus y lo que pensaran otras persona antes que él, entonces se tranquilizo y comenzó a hablar a pesar de que su interior estaba destruido, tenia que mantenerse.

– sabes Lucy, me conformo con estar contigo de esta manera no necesito nada mas, la verdad es que es bueno que los dos relajemos tensiones de esta manera y no con cualquiera – -dijo el peli rosa ocultado su mirada, ya que el ultimo resquicio de esperanza había desaparecido, la oscuridad que tanto había mantenido a ralla, ya lo había invadido

– ¿que? ¿De que hablas? – -dijo la rubia confusa.

– hay varios que se te han declarado deberías de fingir salir con uno de ellos, sino la gente puede esparcir rumores sobre ti y eso no es bueno, pero por favor, nunca llegues hasta donde hemos llegado nosotros ni siquiera un simple beso y lo único que te pido aparte de lo que acabo de decir es que no salgas con Loki, no me preguntes el porque solo acéptalo – -dijo el peli rosa dándole la espalda.

– Natsu … – -la rubia se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Natsu y se entristeció pero por otro lado se sintió un poco feliz "Natsu se esta humillando por mi, sin duda su amor es verdadero" este pensamientos le sin darse cuenta era algo que le costaría mucho en el futuro.

– esta bien, no saldré con Loki, buscare a alguien para aparentar – -contesto la rubia con voz lúgubre.

– me marcho – -dijo el peli rosa.

– Natsu espe … – -la rubia no pudo acabar la frase. Ya que el no la quería escuchar.

El peli rosa no la miro, solo salio de la biblioteca dejándola sola, el hecho de rebajarse asta ese nivel significaba que el propio peli rosa se estaba abandonando su propia autoestima, Natsu se sentía de lo peor se daba asco, cada vez que se miraba en el espejo se sentía de lo mas repugnante, "mierda porque tengo que hacer esto por Luce -sabes que es una de las consecuencias de estas enamorado y esta es una enfermedad que te costara muy caro- si lo se pero esto es de lo peor yo ... yo me odio en estos momentos estoy traicionando todo en lo que creo y lo peor que que ahora utilizare a Lucy solo para relajar mi frustración emocional, ahora solo sera un pedazo de carne con el cual relajarme"

Ahora que había tomado la decisión de utilizar a Lucy solo para satisfacer sus deseos y los de ella, se sentía aun mas repugnante que antes, él no era ese tipo de persona y comportase como ese tipo de persona lo estaba destrozando por dentro y el odio que sentía de si mismo creció hasta niveles insospechados su odio era tan fuerte que no podía mirarse al espejo sin sentir la necesidad de insultarse y romper el espejo de un puñetazo, como hizo en un espejo del instituto después de su encuentro con la rubia, cada vez que sentía eso, tenia la necesidad de lanzarse desde un puente o de rajarse las venas con una lápiz o una cuchilla cualquiera pero cuando tenia el cuchillo o miraba al vació desde la cornisa del instituto algo lo retenía y lo hacia recapacitar y nunca saltaba cosa que lo ponía aun peor ya que no entendía porque no podía saltar y acabar con ese maldito sufrimiento.

Así pasaron dos meses, en el transcurso de estos, Lucy intento buscar a un chico con que que salir, salio en varias citas con sus pretendientes, pero ninguno le convencía, todos era unos babosos, Lucy mantuvo su promesa con Natsu a pesar de estar rodeada de tanto baboso. Ya era 7 de marzo y no había nada de avances en ese aspecto, pero los suceso que ocurrieron ese martes 7 cambiarían tanto el destino de la rubio como el del peli rosa.

A lo largo de esos dos meses ocurrieron muchas cosas, entre ellas la relación entre Natus y Lucy se había enfriado, muchas veces ella se insinuaba al peli rosa pero esta ponía alguna excusa y se marchaba dejando a la rubia muy caliente, a pesar de las palabras de este unos meses atrás su corazón no le permitía tratar de esa manera a Lucy así que solo con estar a su lado le bastaba no necesitaba volver a besarla ya que si lo hacia perdería la razón, dada la actitud poco pasional de Natsu, Lucy se cabreaba bastante y buscaba los celos de Natsu, no obstante eso no funcionaba, el peli rosa se percato de las acciones de Lucy así que decidió ,a pesar de estar en contra, complacerla de vez en cuando a pesar de no sentir nada físico. y eso no era lo peor de todo para joder mas las cosas, también estaban las diversas palizas que le daba Loki a Natsu, al parecer Loki le había cogido mas manía a Natsu y cuando lo pillaba por banda, lo masacraba a golpes, en varias ocasiones, Natsu llego a su casa con el labio roto, los ojos morados y con varias heridas, de normal solo Loki lo golpeaba, en otras Looki sostenía a Natsu mientras Julian le daba golpes en las costillas, pero Sting no estaba presente en esas palizas.

Desde su encuentro en la enfermería Sting tenia decidió que nunca seria capaz de ponerle la mano en cima, no obstante Loki y Julian se percataron de esa actitud extraña y empezaron a sospechar de que era el rubio quien informaba de algunas palizas que se le iba a dar, las cuales eludía no siempre ya que mucha gente lo vigilaba e informaba a Loki, al igual que cientos de bromas pesadas que evitaba el peli rosa en el pasado, entonces Loki y Julian decidieron poner a prueba la lealtad de Sting, ellos le prepararon una pequeña sorpresa al rubio. Loki cito a Sting en el almacén que estaba enfrente del instituto el martes 7 por la noche, este estaba abandonado, nadie podrá escuchar nada de lo que ocurriría allí.

– ¿porque me habéis traído aquí tan tarde? – -pregunto el rubio con cierta desconfianza.

– sabes en algunas ocasiones Dragoneel se escapa de nosotros o evita bromas que hemos preparado ¿no te parece raro? – -dijo Loki con suspicacia.

– a mi no me parece raro, a lo mejor nos observa y luego nos evita – -dijo el rubio intentando salir de ese enredo.

– y como es que en esas ocasiones tu no estabas? – -pregunto el peli naranja con desconfianza.

– Loki tengo cosas que hacer, lo mas probable es que sea casualidad – -se excuso el rubio

– es probable, pero por si acaso vamos a probarte, !Julian tráelo aquí¡ – -grito el peli naranja

en ese momento Julian trajo a Natsu, el cual estaba bastante golpeado, debido a la paliza previa de Julian la ropa del peli rosa estaba muy sucia el cuerpo de Natsu estaban llenos de moratones y su cara tenia algunos golpes que parecían graves, por suerte no tenia golpes en los ojos, al verlo Sting nada mas verlo supo que tendría que golpearlo para despejar las dudas de su lealtad, pero no quería hacerle daño, lo respetaba demasiado como para hacerlo, aunque eso le costara que lo pegaran a él o le hicieran algo a su hermano, en ese momento no estaba seguro de que era lo que debería de hacer, después de que el rubio le dijera a Natsu lo de su hermano, los dos se habían hecho amigos en secreto, hablaban de muchas cosas, y se divertían y el rubio le contó de su sueño de convertirse en jugador de béisbol profesional, en ese momento Sting lo supo, no podía golpear a su primer mejor amigo.

– bueno Sting si no lo golpeas sabremos que le has estado pasando información a este infeliz Nerd, y como consecuencia tu seras masacrado al igual que tu hermanito Lector, pobre tan pequeño y que tenga que ser golpeado salvaje mente – -dijo Loki en tono superior y burla.

Al escucharlo, Sting tenso sus puños y su mandíbula, miro a Natsu quien a pesar de los golpes seguía consciente, el peli rosa lo miro directamente a los ojos "mierda ese idiota va ha decir la verdad, no voy a permitir que le arruinen la vida a su hermano ni a él" pensó el peli rosa.

– jejeje, el rubito debe ser muy patético como para depender de vosotros dos par de imbéciles, sabes tu hermano pequeño debe de estar avergonzado de un hermano tan patético y débil como tu que no tiene huevos a golpearme, eres un cobarde – -dijo el peli rosa con una sonrisa.

Entonces las miradas de los dos se volvieron a cruzar, Sting se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho Natsu "mierda, lo siento Natsu-san" pensó el rubio al borde de las lagrimas, entonces se acerco al peli rosa y comenzó a golpearlo frenéticamente, todos los golpes iban dirigidos hacia el tórax y la zona del estomago y mas abajo, tanto Julian como Sting quedaron satisfechos de los actos de rubio ademas de los golpes del rubio luego Julian y Loki volvieron a masacrar al pobre Natsu, así que lo encadenaron y los tres los golpeaban con todas sus fuerzas, en esta ocasión el peli naranja y el peli castaño masacraron la cara de Natsu, su pómbulo derecho estaba sangrando al igual que sus labios y su ceja izquierda, por suerte no le rompieron un dientes ni la nariz, de esta manera se mancharon las manos con la sangre de Natsu, dejaron al peli rosa medio muerto. Después de esa buena lluvia de golpes los separaron y dejaron tirando a Natsu cerca del parque que estaba detrás del instituto.

Una vez se marcharon , Natsu estaba sangrando por la nariz, la boca e incluso los ojos y oídos en el suelo se podía ver un pequeño charco de sangre que manchaba su cabeza ademas de eso él se encontraba en un estado de trance, no estaba ni consciente, ni inconsciente ni siquiera notaba el frió del suelo ni el dolor de los golpes solo estaba el en la oscuridad.

"¿porque me esta tocando vivir todo esto? ¿Porque soy tan patético y repugnante acaso no puedo plantarme ante Lucy dejarla y marcharme lejos de esta maldita cuidad? ¿Porque tengo que sufrir tanto? no lo merezco, soy una buena persona ¿porque ese maldito sentimiento llamado amor me ha jodido tanto? lo odio ... lo odio con todo mi ser, ese sentimiento, si el amor es una mierda solo te utilizan, te humillan y luego ella se deshará de mi cuando ya no le sea útil, por culpa de este maldito sentimiento que no puedo hacer desaparecer, maldito amor me esta llevando a la mas horrible de las desgracias ¿no se supone que cuando uno esta enamorado esta feliz y puede hacer cualquier cosa? ¿que no es considerado uno de los sentimientos mas fuertes? Eso es una burda mentira sino ahora Lucy no me ocultaría y seriamos felices solo los dos, si el amor lo pudiera todo Lucy habría renunciado a su estatus social, Joder ya no se si tengo los ojos abierto o cerrados ¿acaso ya estoy muerto? Claro por eso ya no siento el dolor de los golpes, si esta paz y tranquilidad es la muerte, se siente tan tranquilo aquí porque no puedo quedarme aquí para siempre solo quiero dejar de sufrir quiero desaparecer, no es solo eso yo, yo deseo morir si de esa manera ya no volveré a sufrir, la muerte es mi única solución si ... yo ... ! YO QUIERO MORIR¡"

Eso fue lo que grito su corazón, después de eso sonrió internamente el peli rosa. En ese momento dos personas aparecieron cerca del parque donde estaba el cuerpo inerte del peli rosa.

– ya te dije que no comieras tanto, tienes mal aspecto – -dijo un hombre de cabellos negro.

– lo se, lo se, pero es que tenia tan buen aspecto, no pude resistirme a ese bistec de ternera – -respondió un peli blanco con una sonrisa.

– bueno ya que esta algo tarde y vamos con retraso el viejo se molestara así que aceleremos – -ordeno el hombre a su joven hijo.

– claro hace tiempo que … ¿pero que mierda? mira allí delante – -contesto el chico con cierto temor en sus palabras.

– no puede ser, tu ojo izquierdo esta reaccionando, acaso ese chico esta muerto? – -contesto el hombre al ver el cuerpo inerte del peli rosa en el suelo.

– ese … ese chico, dios es horrible "coff coff coff" mierda, su alma … no estoy seguro pero, creo que aun esta vivo vamos a ver pero aunque este vivo debe de eser un desgraciado, no puedo creer que alguien tan joven pueda desear la muerte de esa manera tan desesperada– -contesto el peli blanco tapándose la boca ya que las ganas de vomitar se apoderaron de él. No obstante el y su padre se acercaron al cuerpo del peli rosa

– tranquilízate, mira tiene pulso, pero sus ojos este chico ha perdido la voluntad de vivir – -dijo el peli negro mientras le daba la vuelta y revisaba las heridas

– lo se, ya ni siquiera tiene brillo, lo primero que podemos hacer es curarlo pero tenemos que llevarlo a casa del viejo – -dijo el peli blanco mientras se preparaba para cargarlo.

– deja yo lo llevare, sabes creo que hemos encontrado al siguiente – -dijo el peli negro mientras lo cargaba en su espalda.

– estas seguro, yo creo que no es posible hay demasiada oscuridad nunca nos habíamos topado con algo así y si él se mue … – -dijo con preocupación el peli blanco, pero el peli negro lo interrumpió

– eso ahora mismo da igual, siempre puede haber esperanza así que vamos – -contesto con voz sombría.

Simultáneamente a estos acontecimientos Sting se encontraba en su casa, después de lo ocurrido se encerró en su cuarto y golpeo varias cosas, rompió la silla del escritorio de su cuarto y dio varios puñetazos a la pared de su habitación dejando varias marcas de golpes en esta, se sentía frustrado e impotente

"mierda, mierda, mierda lo siento Natsu-san so tan débil que no puedo hacer nada joder esto es una puta mierda, espero … espero que algún día pueda pagar pro estos horribles pecados"

pensó en rubio con mucho dolor mientras continuaba dando puñetazos a la pared, por suerte para él sus padres adoptivos no se encontraban en casa y Lector estaba durmiendo en casa de una migo del colegio así que lo aprovecho y rompió varias cosas para desahogarse, el precio de eso fue que al acabar de desahogarse tuvo que vendarse las manos ya que sus nudillos estaba sangrando a causa de los golpes a su pared.

Y de regreso con el peli rosa. Las dos personas que habían encontrado al peli rosa se lo llevaron a casa del viejo. Una vez llegaron con la ayuda del viejo curaron al peli rosa, tuvieron que vendar varias partes del cuerpo de Natsu, al cabo de 2 horas el peli rosa se despertó, estaba en una habitación de color azul cielo, era algo pequeño, al principio estaba confuso, pero luego imagino que alguien lo había encontrado y lo había curado, cosa que dedujo por los vendajes que llevaba, con cuidado se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, con mucha dificultad ya que los golpes que había recibido lo tenían destrozado, antes de llegar esta puerta esta se abrió, y para sorpresa del peli rosa la persona que estaba delante suyo era el director del instituto de Fairy Tail, Makarow Dreyer.

– hijo no deberías de moverte en tu estado esta muy herido, descansa – -dijo el hombre mayor con preocupación.

– abuelo … ¿pero como? – -pregunto confuso Natsu, pero el viejo lo interrumpió.

– Natsu recuéstate por favor – -dijo el viejo mientras se acercaba al peli rosa y lo guió a la cama

– no te preocupes abuelo, no es la primera vez que me pasa – -respondió Natsu con una cálida sonrisa.

El hombre de cabellos canosos, no pudo reprimir su llanto, para Makarow ver a un alumno tan preciado como Natsu Dragoneel al cual consideraba como su propio nieto debido al cariño que tenia hacia él, no por nada era el padrino del joven ya que los padres del peli rosa eran viejos conocidos del anciano. desde que había despertado sus ojos ya no revelaban signos de vida estaban apagados, al percatarse de eso el anciano Makarow le dolió en lo mas profundo de su corazón que en su instituto hubiera un problema tan grave como el Bullying, él junto a Maivis Vermellion fundaron el instituto con el objetivo de que todos sus alumnos sean una gran familia y se apoyaran unos a otros se había convertido en algo horrible, los profesores no podían hacer nada, ya que si les levantaban la manos a los alumnos podían perder su puesto de trabajo y el instituto estaría en problemas, por ese motivo se había reunido hace unas horas con los directores de los institutos afectados por este problema ademas del consejo de educación, ya que tenían que encontrar una posible solución.

Flashback:

– buenas tardes señores, nos encontramos reunidos aquí para decidir que hacer con el problema del Bullying el cual se ha extendido por toda Magnolia – -dijo en voz alta el director del consejo

– creo tener la respuesta a este problema, la solución a esto esta en los alumnos mismo, nosotros los profesores no podemos hacer nada, pero ellos si, solo debemos de encontrar a alumnos dispuesto y preparados para afrontar este problema – -dijo el director de Lamia Scale.

– pero como harán estos alumnos para poder acabar con esto sin convertirse en los que provoque mas Bullying, el proyecto que proponen es de doble filo y no solo los alumnos saldrán lastimado sino que también nosotros tendremos culpa de crear e esos acosadores – -dijo el director de cuatro cerberos.

En ese momento en la sala se produjo un gran murmullo y discusiones entre los presentes, pero el viejo Makarow se levanto de su asiento y llamo la atención de todos.

– !CÁLLENSE¡ señores, conozco a dos personas que puede ayudarnos con esto, por favor si me permiten, he llamado a los Hermanos D, ellos son unos conocidos míos, son confiable y a ellos se les ocurrió la idea que en breve les expondrán por favor, pasad – -dijo Makarow haciendo una señal para que abrieran la puerta.

– gracias por confiar en nosotros viejo – -dijeron a la vez dos jóvenes de cabellos negros.

– no al contrario ustedes pueden tener la clave para acabar con esto en Magnolia y el resto de Fiore – -respondió el director de Fairy tail.

– acaso esta loco Makarow, ellos son un peligro muy grande si los dejamos al cargo de este proyecto, el prestigio de los institutos y el prestigio del consejo podría desaparecer – -dijo el director de Blue Pegasus enfadado.

– es cierto después del incidente de Marine Ford no podemos confiar en ellos – -argumento el director de Lamnia Scale.

– !SILENCIO¡ es mi decisión que ellos expongan el plan luego hagan los reproches que quieran – -ordeno el director del consejo

– gracias director del consejo, bueno señores el proyecto que vamos a presentares se llama "Fénix" y consiste en … – -entonces el bajo de los peli negros explico el plan que habían pensado.

Al acabar de exponerlo la mayoría de los presentes estaban con la boca abierta, la realidad era que ese plan era muy descabellado y peligroso, a pesar de eso aquella locura podía funcionar, pero para ellos necesitaban al menos a tres candidatos que reunieran las condiciones que habían pedido los hermanos D, nada mas escuchar las cualidades de esas personas, el viejo pensó inmediatamente en Natsu, pero proponerlo a ese plan podría significar que el peli rosa que conocía ahora desapareciera.

Fin del Flashback:

– por favor abuelo deja de llorar – -dijo Natsu intentando tranquilizarlo.

– lo siento, de verdad, me he puesto mal, pero se que tu lo tienes asumido aguantar ese peso tu solo es tu decisión, pero antes de anda quiero contarte algo que me ocurrió hoy, quiero que lo piense bien – -dijo el viejo con seriedad

entonces le contó todo lo hablado en la reunión incluyendo el plan de los Hermanos D, dicho plan había sido aceptado por el consejo y los directores de los institutos todo estaba listo pero aun necesitaban al ultimo integrante.

– Natsu quieres ser tu el ultimo integrante – -pregunto Makarow con una mezcla de esperanza y miedo.

– la verdad es que no se que decir lo que me has contado parece algo imposible y hay probabilidades de que yo no salga ileso, por desgracia aun tengo cosas que me atan al instituto así que de momento rechazare la oferta ya que no creo que sea el indicado, aparte de eso, abuelo te agradezco que me hayas curado, siempre estaré en deuda contigo – -dijo Natsu con una cálida sonrisa, la cual contrastaba con su aspecto demacrado y su mirada vacía.

– respeto tu decisión Natsu pero tengo esperanzas de que no cambies de opinión pero si lo haces aun tienes un mes antes de que se cierre el proyecto, por cierto yo no te cure, fueron unos amigos míos, ellos quiere conocerte, los dos están esperando a que despiertes – -respondió Makarow con serenidad.

– me gustaría agradecerles personalmente – -respondió Natsu contento.

– están en el salón, ven te ayudare a llegar – -se ofreció el mayor.

– tranquilo no estoy tan mal puedo solo – -protesto el Dragoneel.

Entonces los dos se dirigieron al salón de casa del director Dreyer, cuando entraron, Natsu vio a un joven de casi su edad, acompañado de un hombre mas adulto, algo que le sorprendió fue que el joven tenia el cabellos plateado y una extraña cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo.

– bueno los presentare, este joven al que han salvado se llama Natsu Dragoneel, es un preciado alumno de mi instituto y lo considero como mi nieto, ademas de ser su padrino – -dijo el mayor señalando a Natsu.

– muchas gracias por curarme las heridas se los agradezco sinceramente – -dijo el oji jade haciendo una reverencia.

– de nada chico, es lo que debíamos de hacer, bueno nos presentaremos, mi nombre es Mana Walker y el chico extraño de cabellos plateados se llama Allen Walker, es un gusto conocerte – -dijo Mana con una cálida sonrisa.

– Mana fue culpa tuya que tenga los cabellos plateados, no debí haber aceptado aquella apuesta – -se quejo el peli plateado.

– bueno bueno, ya por cierto Natsu que te ocurrió para acabar en ese estado – -pregunto con curiosidad el hombre de cabellos oscuros.

En ese momento se formo un silencio un poco incomodo, Natsu no quería hablar de eso, el peli rosa no se percato de que sus dos salvadores lo miraban intensamente, como si consiguieran leer sus sentimientos cosa que le inquieto

– bueno ya es hora de preguntárselo ¿no Allen? – -dijo Man con seriedad.

– ya lo se pero, es algo delicado preguntárselo así como así, ademas no sabemos cual sera su respuesta pero si aceptara seria perfecto, creo que lo necesita y aunque las probabilidades de que lo logre son pocas hay que intentarlo – -contesto el peli plateando con seriedad.

– ¿de que hablan? – -dijo el peli rosa percatándose de que hablaban de él.

– chico eres la persona indicada para transferirte un melodía mágica, dicha melodía solo la pueden leer los adecuado y tu eres uno de ellos,– -contesto sin rodeos Mana.

– ¿una melodía mágica? ¿Acaso están locos o algo?– -dijo sin comprender el peli rosa.

– Natsu no seas maleducado ellos te han curado – -dijo el director de Fairy Tail con cierto enfado.

– lo siento viejo no quiero ser descortés pero me resulta difícil de creer en esas choradas – -contesto el peli rosa un poco apenado ya que esas personas lo habían curado sin conocerlo

– Natsu es algo difícil de explicar y de entender, así que lo resumiré lo mejor que pueda, la melodía de la que te hablamos solo es leída y entendida por las personas que tiene una depresión muy profunda y dolorosa, hasta tal punto de sentir la necesidad de querer morir, esta melodía se quedara contigo el resto de tu vida, sera una especie de maldición, ya que cuanto mas deprimido estés, mas fuerte sonara en tu cabeza, hasta el punto de notar como cientos de agujas presionan tu cabeza y si sobrevives a eso leerás los sentimientos de todas las personas a voluntad, y es probable que notes como otro ser mira en el interior de tu conciencia cosa que te producirá un sensación desagradable, si haces caso de lo que sientes cuando escuches la melodía podrás hallar un camino para salir de la oscuridad en la que estas metido – contesto el menor de los Walker.

Al escuchar las palabras de Allen, Natsu quedo paralizado, era verdad que habían sido capaces de leer sus emociones, pero por nada del mundo, Natsu Dragoneel pensaría en cosas sobrenaturales o en magia, el era un hombre de ciencia, no podía dejarse llevar por ese tipo de cosas y con el temor de que fueran de algún tipo de secta rara Natsu pensó que lo mejor seria alejarse, no podía creer que el viejo tuviera amigos de ese tipo

– lo siento, creo que se equivocan de persona, yo no creo en magia les agradezco su amabilidad pero yo no pienso caer en ningún tipo de secta de locos, después de todo soy un hombre de ciencia así que si me disculpa – -dijo el Dragoneel, marchándose de la sala.

– escucha Natsu, en este mundo hay cosas que no podemos explicar,a veces es necesario un poco de fé en las cosa que no podemos ver, es como la materia oscura, sabemos que esta en el espacio pero no podemos verla ni saber que función tiene, es mas no sabemos si existe en si, es solo un nombre que el ser humano le ha puesto, pero aun así creemos que existe y tiene efecto en el universo, ¿porque la magia no puede ser lo mismo? Como hombre de ciencia sabrás que hay cosas que por mucho estudia no se pueden explicar ya que no tiene ninguna lógica ¿verdad? Ademas ¿que puedes perder si la aprendes? tu depresión ha llegado hasta tal punto de sentir una fuerte necesidad de suicidarte y lo habrías hecho pronto, ¿habría alguna diferencia de lo que vives ahora? ¿tendrías algo que perder? Ademas no pertenecemos a ninguna secta, solo estamos Mana y Yo nadie mas así que por favor escúchanos y luego si lo deseas márchate – -contesto el peli plateado con seriedad.

– "suspiro" la mayoría de cosas que has dicho antes tienen su lógica y como has dicho no voy a perder nada ya que nunca me quitare ese sentimiento de querer morir pero ¿que ocurrirá una vez la escuche? – -pregunto el peli rosa aun con incredulidad ya que no se estaba planteando seriamente los sucesos que se estaban desarrollando

– la primera es que la venda que tu mismo te has puesto desaparecerá no me hace falta saber que en el estado que estas ahora te estas auto-engañando, pensado que ella algún día te reconocerá y podrán ser felices, pero me temo que no, aparte de eso, veras las cosas tal y como son, toda la distorsión que tu mismo has creado desaparecerá, y otro cosa es que sufrirás la peor de las traiciones, pero a cambio encontraras el camino para superar ese dolor, dicho camino sera difícil pero todo aquel que es dueño de esta melodía conseguirás este objetivo ¿estas dispuesto a sufrir lo peor que puedas imaginar? – -le respondió con una sonrisa el peli plateado.

todo lo que había dicho Allen le había llegado, durante unos segundos pensó que era lo que debía de hacer, no tardo en responder ya que no tenia nada mas en su vida.

– la verdad es que no puedo creerlo, pero no habrá diferencia con lo que tengo ahora, pero ¿como haré aprender esa melodía? – -pregunto intrigado el peli rosa.

– no hace falta, nada, bueno solo un piano, y con respecto a la melodía ella ya esta en tu interior ya que desde hace tiempo esta viviendo en tu corazón, tu mismo la tocaras – contesto el mayor de los Walker.

– en ese caso acompañadme a la habitación del 14º – -dijo Makarow.

– ¿el 14º? – pregunto el peli rosa confuso.

– el 14º fue quien nos enseño contó sobre la melodía, antes de morir nos dijo que buscáramos a las personas adecuadas para darles la melodía hemos encontrado pocas y de esas algunas han logrado su objetivo, por suerte o por desgracia eres una de ellas Natsu Dragoneel – -contesto Mana con una cálida sonrisa.

– abuelo ¿conocías a ese tal 14º? – -pregunto el peli rosa mientras seguía a Makarow.

– si el era un viejo amigo mio, siempre nos llevamos muy bien y siempre lo apoye en todo lo que hizo, incluso en el día de su muerte – -contesto el anciano con una sonrisa melancólica.

– entonces ¿tu sabes acerca de la melodía? – -pregunto intrigado el peli rosa.

– para mi suerte no la conozco, en varias ocasiones el 14º la toco delante de mí pero no escuchaba nada, y es raro porque el piano estaba afinado – dijo con cierta sorpresa el anciano.

– Makarow dependiendo de la tristeza del portador de la melodía la canción puede ser escuchada o no – -respondió Allen.

En esos momentos Natsu Dragoneel estaba apunto de iniciar un camino que cambiaría su destino para siempre. Mientras hablaban todos se dirigieron a la habitación del 14º.

DISCULPEN SI A LO MEJOR SE ME ESCAPO UN FALLO DE ORTOGRAFÍA.

**Gracias por haber leído este capitulo y agradezco que inviertas tu tiempo en mi fic, espero que te haya gustado, deja tu comentario si quieres :) **


	7. Entre la Luz, y grises cenizas de dolor

_**Buenas tardes aquí de nuevo les traigo un nuevo capitulo y atentos porque a quien le interese mas tarde publicare mi proyecto para hacer un manga, a cualquiera que este interesado que me avise la historia la titulare, Silver Storm. Ahora les dejo leer el capitulo.**_

_Anteriormente:_

– _Makarow dependiendo de la tristeza del portador de la melodía , esta puede ser escuchada o no – -respondió Allen._

Capitulo 6: _**Entre la luz y grises cenizas de dolor.**_

– con que la tristeza del portador eeeee, saben esto cada vez me parece mas raro – -decía el peli rosa aun incrédulo.

– sabes Natsu yo también lo pensaba hace un par de años, pero una vez la escuches sabrás que lo que te decimos es verdad – -contesto el menor de los Walker.

– bueno aquí es, adelante – -dijo el director de Fairy tail.

Una vez entraron en la habitación, Natsu quedo asombrado, era una habitación de un blanco tan puro como las nubes, a la derecha había un sofá blanco, enfrente de ellos un gran espejo, era tan grande como la pared y por ultimo a la izquierda un piano de pared blanco, las teclas que debían de ser blancas eran negra y las negras eran blancas, Natsu estaba extrañamente cómodo en aquella habitación como si ya hubiera estado antes allí, esa sensación le preocupo, entonces Allen se sentó en el piano.

– Natsu por favor siéntate a mi lado – -dijo el peli plateado haciendo hueco al peli rosado.

– entendido, ahora ¿que se supone que tengo que hacer? – -pregunto aun con desconfianza.

– nada solo escucha y lo sabrás, tu corazón te mostrara que debes de hacer – -le contesto con una sonrisa

en ese momento el peli plateado comenzó a tocar la melodía, nada mas escuchar las primeras notas Natsu sintió que la música no venia del interior del piano, sino de su propio interior el sonido de la melodía iba directamente a su mente un miedo abrumador se apodero de su cuerpo no podía moverse notaba como algo en su interior estaba creciendo, entonces Allen comenzó a cantar:

_**el pequeño niño en un sueño**_

_**sumergido esta, entre la luz**_

_**y grises cenizas de dolor**_

_**uno dos, tantos rostros**_

_**entre todos solo uno es**_

_**su verdadero yo.**_

Al escucharlo, vino a su mente los recuerdos en el que Jerard le dij que parecía diferente de lo usual vestido de aquella manera, era verdad que se comportaba de manera diferente con sus amigos adultos que en el instituto, cosa que llevo a provocar dos personalidades, la divertida parte que solo aparece con sus amigos de verdad pero debido a los acontecimientos de los últimos mese esta parte había muerto, y por otro lado estaba la parte tímida y pasiva del instituto, por primera vez Natsu se percato de esto, y no fue de lo único que se dio cuenta, en ese instante vio que estaba cantando a la par con Allen "que esta pasando no puedo controlar mi cuerpo, por que porque estoy cantado algo que no conozco, mierda que demonios esta pasando aquí" pensó aterrado. Cada palabra de la melodía se iba metiendo en el cuerpo de Natsu, como si de un veneno se tratara se fue expandiendo con rapidez por todo su cuerpo.

_**Aun quedan mil sueños**_

_**para recorrerlos, sueña …**_

_**sueña siempre.**_

_**Esos ojos plateados temblando**_

_**entre sueños, creando algo irreal**_

_**es su propio mundo real,**_

_**inmerso en la ilusión no**_

_**quiere despertar, sigue hay …**_

_**ahora yo … voy a proteger tus sueños**_

_**por favor dios, dale a este niño**_

_**tu amor, mientras le prodigo**_

_**una bendición, por favor dale**_

_**una oportunidad de soñar**_

Cada palabra que Allen cantaba Natsu la repetía al milímetro, practicante los dos estaban cantando al unisono y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia sus manos se movieron solas y comenzaron a tocar el piano, cada tecla que tocaba Allen, Natsu seguía el ritmo de la melodía desde su parte "porque porque conozco esta maldita melodía que me esta pasando esto no puede ser verdad" pensó el peli rosa con mucho miedo, entonces recordó lo que Allen le había dicho _,la melodía esta en tu interior_, era cierto ya no podía negar eso "entonces era verdad cada palabra que me han dicho era real y ahora … que haré ya no hay marcha atrás … tengo miedo" pensó con terror, Natsu ya que lo único que podía hacer en este momento era dejarse llevar, sin saber que consecuencias podría traerle, sin darse cuenta, Natsu se encontraba tocando y cantando solo, desde hacia un rato Allen había dejado de cantar y tocar el piano.

_**El pequeño niño en un**_

_**sueño sumergido esta**_

_**entre la luz y grites cenizas de dolor**_

_**uno después dos,**_

_**Entre todos solo uno es su**_

_**verdadero yo, miles de sueños**_

_**que dan esperanza, sueña, no te rindas**_

_**en la noche en que temblaba**_

_**en la oscuridad, la luz y la esperanzas**_

_**volvieron a nacer. No importa**_

_**cuantas veces logre pasar**_

_**el regreso de la Fe a nuestra Tierra**_

_**nunca dejare de pedir, por favor**_

_**dale a este niño tu amor, mientras le**_

_**prodigo una bendición,**_

_**nunca dejare de orar y pedir …**_

_**enséñale a este niño tu amor …**_

_**Y con un beso el niño despertó.**_

Una vez acabaron de cantar los dos, Natsu reacciono, todo lo que le habían dicho esos dos, a los cuales al principio había tomado por lunáticos ... era cierto, durante toda la canción lo supo la melodía sonaba desde el interior de su ser, cosa que de verdad lo aterraba, no solo noto como la melodía surgía de su interior, sino que también se percato de que algo observaba en su interior y sus sentimientos.

Natsu se giro para ver al viejo Makarow, lo hizo lentamente ya que su cuerpo aun no reaccionaba a sus ordenes, entonces poso su mirada en el espejo y se dio cuenta de que su ojo derecho soltaba muchas lagrimas mientras que su ojo izquierdo estaba bien algo que le inquieto fue ver que la pupila de su derecha estaba completamente dilatada pareció tener su ojo completamente negro, a diferencia de su izquierda. En ese momento no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le dolían los ojos a causa de las lagrimas, a pesar de solo llorar con uno, dejo de mirarse para ver a Mana y a Makarow, y se sorprendió al ver que Makarow estaba arrodillado en el suelo y llorando desconsoladamente, eso sorprendió mucho al peli rosa que el su director tenia fama de ser una persona de las mas duras que existía, a pesar de ver hace un rato unas lagrimas por su desgracia, no podía creer que estaba llorando de aquella manera en el momento que iba a levantarse el viejo se desmayo cosa que preocupo a Natsu.

– Abu … elo – -dijo Natsu mientras intentaba acercarse con todas sus fuerzas.

– Natsu no te preocupes esta bien – -lo tranquilizo Mana.

– Mana tal y como suponíamos, este chico tiene el potencia para convertirse en el nuevo 14º incluso va mas aya, Natsu a surgido un imprevisto de ultima hora – -dijo el peli plateado con cierta preocupación.

– ¿que ocurre Allen? – -pregunto el peli rosa preocupado, aun no era consciente al cien por cien de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

– me temo que tu camino sera mas duro, a diferencia del que atravesamos Mana y yo atravesamos y es probable que … desaparezcas – -dijo el chico de la cicatriz con tono triste.

– no pasa nada mientras estaba tocando la melodía me di cuenta de que ya no hay marcha atrás y sera mejor que lo afronte todo, ademas ¿no seria lo mejor? desaparecer y dejar de sufrir, bueno creo que es bastante tarde me voy a ir a casa hoy ha sido un día de demasiadas emociones, necesito descansar y prepararme mental mente para afrontar lo que sea que me pase – -contesto el peli rosa mientras se levantaba y salia lo mas rápido que podía, pero antes de irse.

– esperamos que consigas aclararte y recuperarte de las heridas – -dijo el menor de los Walker

– muchas gracias por todo, Mana, Allen y sobre todo gracias abuelo, quiero seguir en contacto con ustedes así que si quieren pídanle mi numero al abuelo cuando despierte, adiós – -dijo el peli rosa marchándose rápidamente de esa habitación.

– espera Natsu, antes de que te vayas te daré una advertencia – -dijo Mana en voz alta.

– dime – -contesto Natsu poniéndose tenso.

– solo hay dos maneras de que la melodía deje de sonar con fuerza en tu cabeza cuando algo malo ocurra, la primera sera fácil ya que la misma melodía te mostrara las cosas por las que debes de hacer para sentirte mejor, pero cuando ocurra la traición, la única manera de aliviarla sera que toques la melodía en este piano, sino te volverás loco y morirás si intentas tocar la melodía en otro pino ese se romperá nada mas lo toques, una vez la toques aquí sabrás que hacer con tu vida de aquí en adelante – -le advirtió el mayor de los Walker, nada mas escuchar esa advertencia Natsu se marcho.

Y sin mas el peli rosa se marcho del departamento de su padrino, al cabo de media hora el anciano director de Fairy tail despertó, nada mas hacerlo miro a su alrededor, aun estaba en la habitación de 14º

– Makarow ¿te encuentras bien? – -pregunto el mayor de los Walker con cierta preocupación.

– mierda, no puedo hacer nada mas por Natsu, me siento tan impotente, y ahora que lo he escuchado cantar esa melodía, me doy cuenta de que su tristeza es algo horrible, por primera vez en mi vida e sentido lo que es el terror a morir, esa desesperación … – -dijo el director de Fairy tail con impotencia, mientras tensaba su cuerpo nada mas recordar el esfuerzo que hizo para no desmayarse cuando el peli rosa empezó a cantar.

En ese momento los dos Walker´s se miraron, no sabían como consolar a Dreyer, lo único que pudieron hacer fue sacarlo de la habitación del 14º, cuanto mas estuviera allí mas sentiría el dolor de Natsu, y eso podría destrozarlo. Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Magnolia se encontraba cierto peli rosa, por suerte su teléfono móvil no había sido destrozado en la paliza, cuando miro la hora se dio cuenta de que eran las 9:39 de la noche, era de las pocas veces que llegaría tan tarde a su casa entre semana, en su trayecto, para su suerte o desgracia se topo con su rubia, la cual se quedo impactada al ver la cantidad de vendas que llevaba en su cuerpo, sus ensañamientos se disiparon cuando se topo de frente con Lucy

– Natsu ¿que te ha ocurrido? – -dijo la rubia muy preocupada.

– no es nada – -contesto fríamente.

– Natsu dime que te ha ocurrido, no es normal que lleves tantas vendas – -inquirió la rubia con cierto enfado.

– no tengo ganas de hablar de eso, Luce ¿no deberías de estar en tu casa? de normal a esta hora estas allí – -dijo el peli rosa cambiando rápidamente de tema.

– bueno he salido con unas amigas – -dijo en un todo poco convincente.

Natsu iba a contestarle pero en ese momento la melodía comenzó a sonar en su interior, sonaba muy fuerte en su cabeza, tal y como le había dicho Allen, cuando estudiara cerca de lo que le causa dolor, miedo o angustia la melodía se activaría causando un gran dolor a su portador, Natsu era lo suficientemente listo como para saber que la excusa que le había dado Lucy era un mentira por eso se había activado la melodía, aunque con o sin melodía el peli rosa ero lo suficientemente perspicaz ara saber que ella le estaba mintiendo. Lucy le estaba ocultado algo al peli rosa y eso lo preocupo por suerte tenia la suficiente fuerza para aparentar normalidad y no caer de rodillas a causa del dolor, en esos momentos lo único que pudo hacer fue alejarse de ella, o de lo contrario la melodía lo volvería loco.

– me marcho tengo cosa que hacer – -dijo el peli antes de salir corriendo con todas sus fuerzas a pesar de todas las heridas de su cuerpo.

A Lucy no le dio tiempo a contestar ya que se había quedado completamente sola, en ese momento recordó por que había salido.

Flashback:

– Lucy a pasado bastante tiempo, desde que te dije lo que sentía por ti, entonces ¿me aceptaras? – -dijo cierto peli naranja con tristeza.

– sabes Loki, eres un buen amigo y aceptare tu petición, yo … yo quiero salir contigo– -contesto la rubia con una sonrisa y un sutil sonrojo.

– me haces muy feliz, mañana pasare a por ti – -contesto el peli naranja le daba un abrazo. Después de esa situación el peli naranja se marcho ya que según él tenia cosas que atender cerca del instituto

La rubia lo vio alejarse, en su rostro había una sonrisa "porque Natsu no quiere que salga con Loki de mentira aunque Loki no lo sepa, él es un buen chico no lo entiendo -idiota es obvio que tiene celos de Loki y como no tenerlos es una excelente partido para ti cualquiera pensaría que lo dejarías por Loki- lo se pero ahora como le diré a Natsu seguro que se molesta, pero con un par de besos se le pasara" pensó la rubia con una sonrisa.

de esta manera se paso la tarde en el parque mientras fantaseaba con Natsu y de vez en cuando alguna loca fantasía con Loki como protagonistas se colaba en su mente, por ese motivo estaba regresando tan tarde su debate mental la mantuvo alejada del tiempo.

Fin de Flashback:

después de recordar eso, Lucy se fue a su casa. Por la parte del peli rosa, el ya había llegado a su casa y al entrar y sentirse a salvo la melodía se detuvo, y para desgracia de el sus padres lo estaba esperando, cuando lo vieron en ese estado sus corazones estrujaron.

– Natsu ¿pero que demonios te ha ocurrido? – -pregunto Igneel con una mezcla de preocupación y seriedad.

– Natsu … – -dijo su madre antes de que las lagrimas se apoderaran de su rostro.

– lo siento no quiero hablar de esto, vuelva a su trabajo seguro que es mas importante que yo – -dijo el peli rosa intentando ignorarlos y marcharse a su habitación.

Al escuchar esas palabras los padres del peli rosa se percataron de que no habían estado muy atentos con el peli rosa en los últimos meses y eso les dolió, como padres debían de proteger y saber cuando su hijo estaba mal, pero por el maldito trabajo no le dieron importancia creyendo que era parte de la adolescencia, pero muy en el fondo sabían que ocurría algo malo, pero al ver a Natsu de esa manera comenzaron a pensar que todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo, los accidentes que tenia, todo estaba conectado y por falta de confianza que el peli rosa tenia no les había contado, entonces Igneel lo detuvo.

– Natsu, por favor somos tus padres confía en nosotros y dinos que te pasa, si no lo sabemos no podremos ayudarte– -le dijo Igneel con lagrimas en sus ojos.

A pesar de que Natsu no les había contado nada, ellos sabían que algo malo le ocurría a su hijo, la sensación de vida que antes emanaba, se había desvanecido, no sabina por que querían preguntarle pero el maldito trabajo se los impedía y cuando intentaban saber que pasaba Natsu se cerraba en banda y no había manera de hablar con él por eso mismo se rindieron y prefirieron verlo como una fase en el comportamiento de su hijo. Natsu quedo sorprendido de ver a su padre así, nunca lo había visto de esa manera tan vulnerable.

En ese instante la melodía empezó a sonar, a diferencia que con Lucy en esta ocasión era mas suave, como si lo alentara a contarles lo que había ocurrido en estos dos años, no pudo aguantar mas y exploto en llanto delante de sus padre, los cuales al ver esa inesperada reacción corrieron hacia el para abrazarlo con fuerza, en ese instante los tres lloraron con todas sus fuerzas, los tres lo necesitaban, poco a poco Natsu notaba como la melodía comenzaba a desvanecerse, después de un cuarto de hora, los tres consiguieron clamarse.

– papa, mama, me disculpo por mi contestación de antes y por mi comportamiento en los últimos meses, esta bien les contare que me ha ocurrido … – -dijo Natsu antes de narrar lo acontecido en los dos últimos años.

Les contó lo de su amistad en secreto con Lucy ademas de su relación, les contó de las bromas que pasaron a palizas, originados por el trió demoníaco y de la opción que Makarow le había dado, no obstante Natsu haba omitido la parte de la melodía, ya de por si las cosas eran delicadas como para añadir algo sobrenatural y sin lógica alguna. Una vez acabo se percato de que sus padre comenzaron a llorar de nuevo.

– lo sentimos "sniff" Natsu no … no pudimos ver esto antes, lo "sniff" sentimos – -se disculpo el padre del peli rosa.

– ninguno de los dos tiene la culpa, yo lo supe esconder muy bien – -se disculpo el peli rosa.

– hijo, decidas lo que decidas, nosotros te apoyaremos, después de todo nosotros no podemos hacer nada, eres tu quien debe tomar la decisión, mañana no iras a las primeras clases, iras a la hora del patio, a dejar un certificado para que a partir de ahora no vayas a clase hasta que te recuperes ¿entendido? – -dijo su madre en tono autoritario.

– esta bien mama, ahora si no les importa subiere a mi habitación a descansar, buenas noches – -les dijo Natsu mientras se dirigía hacia su cuarto.

– buenas noches hijo, descansa. – -le dijo su padre.

Una vez llego a su cuarto, Natsu saco su pijama y vendas nuevas, antes de ponérselo y cambiarse las vendas decidió darse una ducha, lo necesitaba, mientras esperaba a que se llenara la bañera decidió mandar un mensaje a Lissana.

"hola Lissana, mañana no iré al instituto hasta después del patio, por cierto como te fue el examen clínico de hoy?"

"hola Natsu, la verdad es que me fue bien, me dijeron que todo estaba en orden y que mantenga una dieta equilibrada, lo típico, ¿porque no vendrás mañana?"

"tengo que hacer un par de cosas, si ponen un examen de ultima hora o algo parecido avísame"

"sin problemas, Natsu ¿están bien las cosas entre Lucy y tu? Los dos últimos meses la he visto salir con varios chicos, estas bien con eso?"

"la verdad es que no, pero no puedo hacer nada, su reputación esta en juego y yo solo quiero que sea feliz, ademas ella me prometió que nunca llegaría tan lejos con otro chico y que no saldría con ese estúpido de Loki"

"espero que pueda cumplir su trato, Natsu tu ami no me engañas, los golpes que has tenido los últimos meses con mentira ¿verdad?"

"a ti no puedo mentirte, todos los hicieron Loki y Julian, hoy le toco a Sting, pero a él se lo perdono"

"porque le perdonas solo a él y porque ni te defiendes Natsu por favor me duele verte lleno de heridas y vendas"

"el tiene sus motivos para seguir las ordenes de ese dos imbéciles, y no les hago nada porque tengo miedo, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte y valiente como para plantares cara, me dan mucho miedo"

"Natsu … mierda si pudiera hacer algo, por favor dime la verdad, no vienes mañana porque hoy te dieron una paliza ¿verdad?"

"exacto, esta vez me han dejado hecho pedazos y ya no pude ocultar-les esto a mis padres, Lissana, tengo que decirte algo muy importante, te llamare cuando acabe de ducharme ¿entendido?"

"entendido, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, te espero tu tomate tu tiempo"

cuando la bañera estuvo lista, Natsu se preparo para meterse en ella, con cuidado se quito las vendas, entonces se miro en el espejo, su cuerpo estaba lleno de golpes, algunos ya se habían puesto verdes, en cambio otro apenas se estaban poniendo morados, su cuerpo estaba lleno de marcas que lo acompañarían mucho tiempo, al verse en ese estado sintió repugnancia de si mismo y pensó porque tenia que estar vivo, si no fuese mas fácil si se cortara las venas o se tirara desde el tejado del instituto, delante de el tenia la cuchilla de su padre, n modelo antiguo tenia una hoja de 5 centímetros, entonces la idea de cortarse las venas se hizo presente.

en ese momento la melodía comenzó a sonar con bastante fuerza en su cabeza, era tan dolorosa que se pudo de rodillas mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, el peli rosa no sabia que hacer para que la melodía se detuviera, cada vez el sentimiento de repugnancia de si mismo y el querer acabar con su propia vida se intensificaban al igual que la melodía,quería acabar con ese dolor ya tenia la cuchilla puesta en su cuello y cuando iba hacer presión algo hizo que se acordara de los pocos amigos de verdad que tenia, de sus padre y de Lucy, al pensar en ellos el sentimiento de acabar con su vida se fue apagando, al igual que la melodía, una vez se pudo tranquilizar se metió en la bañera y se relajo lo mas que pudo pero antes de meterse el peli rosa se quedo pensativo mirando hacia todos los lados "juraría que cuando me gire para meterme en la bañera me pareció ver algo detrás de mi, como una sombra" pensó el peli rosa, decidió ignorarlo ya que había sido un día difícil y su mente podía jugarle malas pasadas entonces se metió dentro de la bañera, por desgracia para el lo que había sentido detrás de él se encontraba allí, encima de su cabeza una esencia sin cuerpo de color negra se encontraba flotando sobre su cabeza, poco a poco esta sombra se formo y una cara sonriente apareció en lo que podía ser la cabeza. Al cabo de media hora Natsu salio de la bañera, se sentía un poco mejor, después de secarse el cabello y ponerse el pijama, cogió su móvil y llamo a Lissana.

– hola Lissana, bueno lo que quiero contarte es … – -entonces el oji jade le contó lo que Makarow le había ofrecido.

– Natsu por favor no te marche, por favor, no puedes irte, eres como mi hermano mayor, no quiero que te pase nada malo, si lo aceptas es probable que nunca nos volvamos a ver pro favor Natsu no lo aceptes – -suplico la albina con desesperación.

– Lissana la verdad es que no estoy pensando en aceptarla, pero no dejo de dudar, ¿y si es lo que necesito para cambiar? ¿y si es la unica oportunidad de vivir mi vida y poder ser yo mismo? – -dijo el peli rosa con un gran tono de duda en sus palabras.

– Natsu … – -dijo la albina con tristeza.

– bueno nos vemos mañana descansa – -se despidió el peli rosa.

– esta bien, hasta mañana Natsu – -dijo la albina colgando la llamada.

Este había sido un día demasiado fuerte para la mente del peli rosa, lo único que quería era meterse en la cama y descansar, necesitaba olvidar por unos momentos todas las cargas que tenia encima, nada mas acostarse en la cama se quedo dormido. Pero la noche para el peli rosa no iba a ser nada fácil, nada mas caer en los brazos de Morfeo comenzó a soñar algo perturbador, Natsu se encontraba caminado, por un bosque desierto a media noche, los arboles estaba muertos, sin una solo hoja o singo de vida, una luna llena brillaba con toda su fuerza, la claridad era bastante notoria pero se podía apreciar como todo estaba rodeado pro la oscuridad, en ese momento Natsu miro a esa brillante luna pero un detalle le llamo la atención, esa brillante Luna tenia una parte cubierta por la oscuridad, sin mas Natsu continuo caminando por ese lugar tétrico

"porque estoy aquí ¿porque mis pies se mueven solos? , porque sigo caminado" se repetía una y otra vez el peli rosa, ese era el sueño mas realista que había tenido hasta entonces, podría notar la tierra entre sus dedos, el frió del suelo, todo era tan real. Entonces llego a un lago, el cual parecía estar congelado, se acerco y miro su reflejo en lo que parecía hielo, pero la superficie del suelo no era de hielo sino de cristal, la verse en el reflejo se vio a si mismo nada extraño, pero algo ocurrió, su imagen se agrieto y una mano negra salio de la oscuridad del lago, Natsu no intento apartarse, esa mano había agarrado su muñeca derecha y tiraba hacia abajo con bastante fuerza, poco a poco se fue hundiendo en ese lago cuando miro a lo que le estaba empujando hacia abajo vio que era un ser casi sin forma, pero podía reconocer algo en ese ser amorfo, su rostro ostentaba una sonrisa amplia y unos ojos blanco, esta cara parecía que a la vez que se burlaba de él, la sonrisa que tenia manifestaba que estaba realmente feliz de hundirlo en aquello que no era agua.

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana de cierto peli rosa, los cuales lo despertaron de manera natural, con cuidado este se fue moviendo, las heridas de ayer aun estaban demasiado presente como para despertarse bruscamente, por inercial al dolor se miro la muñeca donde esa cosa le había agarrado y para su sorpresa tenia una marca con forma de agarre en esa zona, sabia que este tipo de cosas a partir de ahora formarían parte de su vida quisiera o no, en ese momento su móvil sonó, Natsu se incorporo de la cama fue a su escritorio y lo contesto

– Natsu al habla – -dijo aun con mucho sueño.

– Natsu, soy Lissana a ocurrido algo malo, tienes que venir antes del patio – -dijo la albina muy preocupada.

– ¿de que hablas? – -respondió Natsu saliendo del estado de somnolencia.

– es mejor que lo veas tu mismo, por favor, reúnete conmigo en la secretaria, yo saldré un poco antes de que acabe la clase de optativa, date prisa por favor – -dijo la albina antes de cerrar la linea.

La verdad era que Natsu quedo muy inquieto, debido a las palabras de su amiga "que mierda no me digas que aquello esta pasando ya ... aun no estoy preparado" en ese instante las palabras del menor de los Walker aparecieron "sufrirás la peor de las traiciones" en ese momento supo que era algo relacionado con Lucy. Se levanto como pudo y se vistió con una pantalón de tela marrón, acompañado por unos zapatos formales marrones y una chaleco azul oscuro, debajo llevaba una camisa blanca, se coloco sus gafas y se peino con la raya al lado, una vez estuvo listo fue hacia el instituto. Tardo mas de lo habitual en llegar ya que su cuerpo no estaba en muy buenas condiciones, tenia que pararse de vez en cuando para tomar aire. Cuando llego al instituto, la persona en abrirle la puerta fue Mira, la cual se sorprendió al ver a su amigo en ese estado tan lamentable.

– dios santo Natsu ¿que te a ocurrido? – -dijo mira horrorizada al ver como tenia vendas por casi todo su cuerpo.

– me temo que ya lo sabes Mira – -contesto con sinceridad el peli rosa.

– te volvieron a pegar ellos ¿no? – -dijo con tristeza, a la vez que se puso tensa.

– si, Mira esta Lissana esperando en secretaria? – -pregunto el pel i rosa cambiando rápidamente de tema.

– si la verdad es que no sabia porque estaba aquí, pero ahora lo entiendo, pasa – -dijo la albina dándole paso a la secretaria de alumnos.

– gracias – -contesto Natsu con una sonrisa.

Una vez entro a la secretaria su mirada se cruzo con la de Lissana, la cual parecía verse angustiada.

– Lissana ¿que a ocurrido? – -pregunto el peli rosa rompiendo la tensión.

– Natsu, Lucy a roto el pacto que tenían, hoy a anunciado que esta saliendo con Loki y los he visto besándose – -finalizo ocultado su mirada debajo de su cabello.

– eso es mentira, no puede hacer eso – -respondió un incrédulo oji jade.

– mira esto – -dijo la albina mientras se levantaba y le enseñaba una foto en la que aparecían Loki y Lucy besándose.

Al ver esa imagen, el corazón de Natsu se oprimió de tal manera que tuvo que sentarse para no caer al suelo, todos sus temores se habían hecho realidad, Lucy se había alejado de él "maldita melodía esto es por haber escuchando es mierda, no tenia que haber accedido a escucharla -chico eso es mentira sabes que esto iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano, ella necesitaba a alguien popular como ella y lo escogió a él, sabes que es verdad, escuchaste antes de vacaciones que lo pensaría y el día antes de regresar de vacaciones, cuando ella te dijo que tenia una reunión familiar, la viste con Loki, y seguramente ayer tuvo en una cita con el para concretar las cosas-" al escuchar eso supo que era verdad, pero Natsu necesitaba hablar con Lucy, con todas sus fuerzas saco su teléfono y le envió un mensaje a Lucy.

"te espero en el tejado, es muy urgente, ven sola, me asegurare de que nadie te siga"

– Natsu se que es lo ultimo que necesitabas escuchar en tu estado, pero es lo mejor, debes de alejarte de ella, no te hace bien , pero eso no implica que tengas que acceder a ser parte del plan Fénix– -le dijo la albina a modo de consejo.

– gracias Lissana, ahora puedes regresar a la clase, ya me ocupo de todo – -dijo el peli rosa ocultado sus emociones. La albina se percato de ello y pensó que lo mejor era dejarlo solo.

Nada mas irse la albina el peli rosa se dirigió al baño, necesitaba mojarse la cara para saber que lo que estaba pasando era real y no era una pesadilla, cuando entro al baño y se mojo la cara algo monstruoso llamo su atención, en el reflejo del espejo, en vez de ver su propio reflejo vio una sonrisa en su logar, esta sombra iba vestida con un raje largo de color blanco y en lo que se podía apreciar que era su rostro, había unos ojos blancos y una sonrisa inquietante, la ver esta imagen bizarra su miedo se hizo presente, esa cosa era lo mismo que había visto en su pesadilla, pero ahora parecía tener un cuerpo mas estable, era como si se hubiera hecho mas fuerte, lo único en lo que pensó en ese momento fue en huir, a cada paso que daba sentía que algo en su interior lo estaba controlando, cada acción cada pensamiento parecía que no era el suyo, sino de otra persona, sin querer mientras corría miro los cristales del pasillo, aquel monstruo se reflejaba siempre en lugar de él mismo.

Llego un momento en el que comenzó a tambalearse, pero con las pocas fuerzas que tenia consiguió llegar hasta la puerta del tejado, pero antes de entrar sonó la alarma que indicaba el receso, miro por el hueco de las escalera, entonces vio a su rubia acompañada por el peli naranja, y cuando observo como se despedían hizo que su ya destrozado corazón se partiera en trozos aun mas pequeños, Loki estaba besando de manera casi salvaje a Lucy y lo peor era que ella le correspondía, Natsu vio esa escena, la cual sintió que duro años, no podía apartar la viste de ellos "siempre supiste que pasaría esto, ella nunca fue tuya, el supuesto amor que tenia por ti solo fue un capricho" le dijo algo en su interior, el peli rosa sintió un huevo perturbador en su pecho un vació inexplicable, pero en esta ocasión la melodía no sonó. Una vez se separaron Lucy comenzó a subir las escaleras, Natsu se dijo y entro en el tejado del instituto, Lucy no tardo en llegar a su lado.

– hola Natsu ¿porque no has venido a las primeras clases? estaba preocupada por ti – -dijo con amabilidad la cual parecía falsa después de ver su beso con Loki, esto solo asqueo aun mas al peli rosa, entonces la miro a los ojos.

– Lucy has roto nuestro acuerdo, estas saliendo con Loki y encima le has permitido llegar tan lejos como ami – -dijo el peli rosa intentando expresar su enfado, pero al no estar acostumbrado sonó como una queja de niño pequeño, peor había algo diferente, su mirada estaba encendida en odio

– Natsu tranquilo, lo que sientes solo son celos y es normal, no pasa nada, tu me importas de verdad, ademas no entiendo porque no quieres que salga con el, es una buena persona, ademas solo estoy actuando si la gente se creerá que estoy con el de verdad – -contesto la rubia a modo de defensa.

– buena persona? solo actuar?, Lucy el es que esta actuando, ese cabrón es el que me ha pegado durante los últimos meses, por eso no quería que salieras con el, como cojones voy a querer que la persona que amo salgo con un ser tan repugnante como Loki – -expreso Natsu con bastante odio en sus palabras

– Loki ¿un maltratado?, jajajaja Natsu eso es imposible es un chico dulce y amable puede que se pase un poco aveces pero no puedo creer que te este inventando esto solo por celos, creía que fueras tan malo como para inventarte cosas así – -dijo la rubia en tono de burla.

En esos momento la mente del peli rosa llego a su limite, algo se su interior se rompió y eso era su mente, las fuerzas se fueron de su cuerpo y cayo de rodilla, Natsu podía notar como la oscuridad de su interior se hacia mas grande de lo que ya era, cada centímetro de su cuerpo se lleno de la ira que sentía pero este ira y dolor ese hizo mas grande y dolorosa, entonces la melodía comenzó a sonar en su cabeza, pero a diferencia de las otras ocasiones, en la cuales solo sonaba la melodía a piano, ahora algo estaba cantando la letra, cada palabra de la melodía hacia que el cerebro de Natsu le doliera y sintiera como agujas se clavaban en su cerebro manifestando un dolor infernal algo que uno no desearía que le ocurriera ni a su peor enemigo, su cuerpo ya no le respondió, lo único que pudo hacer fue llevarse las manos a la cabeza, Natsu quería gritar de dolor con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía hacer, ajena a esto Lucy lo vio arrodillarse, se preocupo por el y se acerco, en ese momento se percato de que su peli rosa tenia una sonrisa aterradora en su rostro.

– libre – -susurro el peli rosa con una cara de lunático

– Natsu que te pa … – -dijo la rubia intentado tocar la cara de Natsu pero rápidamente la mano del peli rosa abofeteo la mano de la rubia de tal manera que le produjo una marca roja en el dorso de su mano

– no vuelvas a acercarte a mi o a tocarme – -dijo un Natsu diferente todo lo que le había dicho lo hizo con aquella extraña sonrisa ese no era Natsu Dragoneel, y de eso se dio cuenta Lucy, los ojos de Natsu solo mostraban una cosa, odio pero no uno cualquiera era un odio tan aterrador que parecía que el cualquier momento Natsu se abalanzaría contra Lucy como un animal salvaje y la desperdiciara, Lucy intento decir algo, pero Natsu se levanto con rapidez y salio corriendo de allí

Sin darse cuenta de que ocurría, la rubia se quedo sola "que esta pasando" se dijo a si misma confusa por la reacción de Natsu "¿tanto le molesto que salga con Loki? -que se aguante tu reputación estaba en juego- pero este Natsu no era el mismo, por unos segundos sintió miedo de que me hiciera algo malo y esos ojos y esa sonrisa , parecía que estaba loco -no te preocupes es Natsu el nunca te aria nada" se dijo intentando convencerse a si misma, pero era falso, la verdad es que no sabia que sentir por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo de Natsu. Alterno a esto, Natsu corría con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban pero para su desgracia se topo con unos imbéciles.

– jajaja mirad si es Dragoneel mira como te han dejado, das pena chico – -dijo uno de los tipos que se interponían en su paso

– déjame … pasar ahora – -contesto el peli rosa con la mirada ocultada debajo de su cabello.

– jajajaja lo han escuchando me ha ordenado que me aparte – -contesto con burla.

– jajajaja – -se rieron los acompañantes de este.

– apartare si no quieres que estrelle tu cabeza contra la pared de tal manera que tu sangre decoraría toda la pared– -dijo el peli rosa mientras lo agarraba del cuello de la camisa y lo llevaba contra la pared.

– no … no digas … tonterías – -contesto el chico con nerviosismo.

– en ese caso tendré que matarte – -contesto con una sonrisa de loco.

Natu paso del cuello de su camisa y con sus dos manos comenzó a estrujar el cuello del chico, este intento hacer algo pero la fuerza del Natsu era demasiada llego hasta tal punto que los otros intentaron golpearlo para que se separaran pero no funciono "detente yo no soy así no quiero hacer daño a nadie -ellos deben de morir, asesinalos a todos una vez empieces no podrás parar- no !DETENTE¡" grito en su interior y durante unos segundo soltó el cuello del chico y regreso al cuello de su camisa. en ese momento el chico miro a los ojos a Natsu y lo que vio le produjo miedo, la mirada de Natsu reflejaba un instinto asesino aterrador y una sonrisa de psicópata, esa expresión hizo que todo el grupo sintiera miedo, ese chico de la manera que pudo se soltó y salio corriendo, seguido de los chicos que estaban acompañándolo, Natsu sintió su cuerpo hervir de dolor y sintió que en cualquier momento estallaría a causa de la melodía, debía de buscar ayuda. De alguna manera Natsu consiguió llegar al despacho del director, una ves cerro la puerta detrás de si, sus miradas se cruzaron.

– ayuda … no se que … me esta pasando – -dijo el peli rosa con la cara desencajada.

– Natsu ¿que te ocurre? – -dijo Makarow asustado.

– HAHAAAAHAAGGG! – -grito con fuerza el peli rosa antes de caer de rodillas mientras se agarraba con fuerza la cabeza.

– !mierda Natsu¡ – -grito Makarow levantándose de su asiento y acercándose rápidamente al peli rosa.

– due … le … mu … cho … – -dijo mientras agonizaba por el dolor.

– Natsu responde ¿que ha pasado?– -contesto Makarow con lagrimas en sus ojos, el anciano se había percatado de que era lo que le estaba dañando al peli rosa.

– ! HAAAA HAAAAAAGGGHH LOS MATARE A TODOS¡– -contesto de manera agónica el peli rosa, mientras reflejaba aquella sonrisa diabólica.

– Natsu por favor aguanta te llevare con Allen y mana pero por favor aguanta, recuerda no eres mala persona – -rogó el anciano mientras agarraba a Natsu de los hombros, pero fue inútil el oji jade se separo y se puso de rodillas.

– HAHAHAAG NO ... HAHAAAGAG QUIERO HACER .. DAÑO A NADIE HAHAHAGGG ! DESAPARECE MALDITA SEAAAA ¡ – -grito Natsu mientras se dio una cabezazo contra el suelo en un intento vano de que la melodía dejara de sonar.

La estupidez que había hecho solo hizo que su frente sangrara y cayera desmayado, Makarow lo sostuvo entre sus brazos y se dio cuenta de que Natsu estaba susurrando la letra de la melodía, entonces supo que la traición de la que hablaban los Walker ya se había producido, y si no hacia algo el dolor lo acabaría destrozando, entonces llamo a los Walker para que llevaran a Natsu a la habitación del 14º, desde que escucho a Natsu cantar, ya no quería entrar en esa habitación, sentía el miedo de perderse en esa tristeza.

Los Walker no tardaron en llegar y se llevaron a Natsu lo mas rápido que pudieron. El director de Fairy Tail se quedo observando el cielo desde su ventana, ahora que había ocurrido esto, el peli rosa ya no le quedaba mas opción, aunque Natsu no lo quisiera, lo metería en el plan que los hermanos D habían propuesto, si Natsu seguía en Fairy tail las cosas para él acabarían muy mal para el peli rosa, y Makarow no deseaba que el peli rosa cometiera un acto que llevara a la desgracia a sus amigos y familiares. Alterno a esto los Walker ya habían llegado a la habitación del 14º y habían curado la herida que Natsu se había auto-infligido.

– mierda tiene bastante fiebre, así no podrá tocar el piano, y si a eso le sumas las heridas de ayer, esto no va nada bien – -dijo Mana mientras colocaba a Natsu en el sofá de la habitación del 14º, Natsu durante todo el trayecto había estaba susurrando la melodía a la vez que su cuerpo sufría pequeños espasmos.

– lo se, me temo que tendremos que usar el lenguaje ancestral para conseguir que se mueva y consiga tocar el piano, sino no tendrá posibilidades de sobrevivir– -contesto el peli plateado de manera tensa.

– tienes razón, pero uno solo no podría controlar Natsu si las cosas se ponen mal, si uno de los dos se desmaya al utilizar el lenguaje ancestral no podrá manejar la situación, si se descontrola puede atacarnos, ademas esos hechizos gastan demasiada energía, esto se pone cada vez peor – -contesto Mana con signos de impotencia.

– en ese caso oraremos los dos, así el impacto no sera tan fuerte y seguiremos conscientes y podremos vigilar a Natsu– contesto Allen acercándose a su padre.

– es una buena idea, gracias Allen por poco pierdo la calma – -dijo Mana poniéndose delante de su hijo.

– de nada entre los dos lo conseguiremos – -contesto el peli plateado con seguridad.

Los dos se agarraron las manos derechas, como si se saludaran, Allen coloco su otra mano libre encima de la cabeza del peli rosa, entonces Mana puso su mano izquierda encima del corazón de Natsu, los dos se miraron y comenzaron a orar.

– _**On, Abata, Ura, Masarakato, Kikero, Baru – -pronunciaron al unisono.**_

nada mas acabar la oración, Natsu abrió los ojos de golpe, los ojos de Natsu ya no eran los mismos estaban completamente negros cada centímetro del ojos de Natsu estaba negro y como pupila había un punto de color rojo sangre, Mana y Allen se tuvieron que separar y alejarse, ya que el cansancio los abatió, Natsu se levanto y se dirigió al piano de manera automática, y sin mas comenzó a tocar el piano, la primera vez que estuvo en ese piano solo canto la melodía, pero en esta ocasión, toco el piano y canto la melodía en el lenguaje antiguo.

_**Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita **_

_**ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami **_

_**itoshii yokogao **_

_**daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume. **_

_**Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni **_

_**umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga **_

_**ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo **_

_**Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru **_

_**douka konoko ni ai wo **_

_**tsunaida te ni kisu wo **_

_**Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita **_

_**ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami **_

_**itoshii yokogao **_

_**daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume **_

_**Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni **_

_**umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga **_

_**ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo **_

_**Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru **_

_**douka konoko ni ai wo **_

_**tsunaida te ni kisu wo **_

_**Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru **_

_**douka konoko ni ai wo **_

_**tsunaida te ni kisu wo**_

una vez acabo de cantar, continuo tocando la melodía durante 7 horas, nunca paro, parecía una maquina, pero cuando pasaron esas 7 horas, Natsu dejo de tocar y cayo dormido, Mana y Allen, que estuvieron allí durante todo ese tiempo, agarraron a Natsu y lo recostaron en el sofá, una vez lo dejaron acomodando se fueron de la habitación, al salir se percataron de que Makarow, los estaba esperando, ellos lo siguieron hasta el salón, mientras Allen preparaba un poco de té, Mana y Makarow comenzaron a hablar.

– ¿Natsu ya se encuentra mejor? – -pregunto sin rodeos el anciano.

– para serte sincero, esta es la primera vez que a ocurrido algo así, la verdad no puedo decirte que Natsu este bien, pero hay algo mas que no esperábamos que ocurriera – -dijo mana mientras pensaba en lo que había ocurrido.

– ¿que a ocurrido? – -pregunto el anciano.

– mientras Natsu tocaba la melodía … no fuimos capaces de sentir ninguna clase de emoción era como si estuviese muerto, pero se seguía moviendo y tocando la melodía – -dijo el peli plateado apareciendo con el te en una bandeja.

– ¿y es oque significa? – -pregunto sin entender el director de Fairy tail.

– que sus emociones se encerraran del tal manera que no pudiéramos percibirlo y si es eso, solo pueden pasar dos cosas, la primera es que se haya recuperado y haya sido capaz de ver el camino hacia su felicidad, por eso no sentimos sus emociones las estaba afrontando, si es la primera opción se recuperara una vez despierte, pero en el caso de la segunda … – -dijo el peli plateado con angustia.

– ¿que pasara en la segunda? – -pregunto Makarow perdiendo la calma.

– se convertirá en un ser sin sentimientos, vació y sin personalidad alguna, sera un fantasma viviente, solo realizara las funciones básicas corporales, y nunca mas podrá volver a hablar y si alguien le hace algo … me temo que no dudara en matarlo – -finalizo el mayor de los Walker.

El ambiente se había puesto muy tenso ante esa impactante revelación, pero el ambiente se vio alterado cuando algo entro en la habitación.

– Natsu estas bien, ¿como te encuentras?– -dijo el anciano al verlo parado delante de la puerta del salón, entonces los presentes voltearon a verlo.

Nada mas verlo sabían que algo malo estaba ocurriendo, el peli rosa no contesto estaba allí de pie, como si fuese una estatua, los presentes sintieron miedo, la persona que tenia allí delante ya no era Natsu Dragoneel, sino una sombra de lo que había sido, el viejo Natsu Dragoneel había muerto.

– Natsu responde – -insistió el anciano mientras lo agarraba de los brazos y lo zarandeaba para que reaccionara. al no recibir ninguna reacción este se aparto asustado.

– Natsu ... – -dijo mientras su mirada se ensombrecía y unas lagrimas se salían de sus ojos.

_**Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí enserio, si les ha gustado el capitulo les agradecería que dejaran un Review, ya saben para alentarme a seguir escribiendo, bueno espero que les haya gustado y a todos aquellos que han visto D Gray Man, entendederan lo del bosque XD, les prometo que las cosas se van a poner mas intensas a partir de ahora mando un saludo a mi amiga **__**Aoi uzu**__** pásense por su perfil si quieren leer fic´s de Naruto :) , se despide Johs Straiker**_

_**Post-data: un gran saludo y mis sinceros agradecimientos a, **__**erendir tranquilo ahora actualizare cada semana :), a **__**AnikaSukino 5d**__** gracias por tu apoyo y recordarme lo de la ortografía intentare revisarlo lo mejor que pueda, a **__**Ginni si Gray va aparecer dentro de poco ten paciencia :), a **__**Guest como ya dije las actualizaciones serán ahora semanas cada viernes, a **__**Reptilian95 tal i como querías va es semanal y tendrás mas que leer :) y por ultimo agradecer también a **__**Arien Agarwaen**__** y a **__**Yuuko K**____**les agradezco su apoyo y no puedo olvidarme de mis seguidores y los que han puesto el fic en favoritos gracias por su apoyo este fic no seria nada sin ustedes :)**_


	8. Eros y Thanatos, las dos caras de Natsu

Capitulo 7: Eros y Thanathos, las dos caras de la misma moneda

_**AVISO IMPORTANTE: en las partes que haya lemon avisare explicita-mente si lo desean léanlo pero si no están preparado no lo hagan, les avisare cuando hay lemon como cuando avisa que hay Flashback o fin de estos no se preocupen.**_

Las rayos del sol me hicieron abrirlos ojos de golpe, me encontraba en mi cama, mire mi móvil para saber que hora era, eran las 11 de la mañana del … !¿SÁBADO 14 DE FEBRERO?¡ ¿que mierda esta pasando? se supone que febrero ya había pasado. En ese momento comencé a recordar todo lo que había ocurrido, la melodía, la traición de Lucy, el plan Fénix ¿acaso todo aquello fue un mal sueño? Entonces me levante como pude y me fui a mirar al espejo, no tenia rastros de golpes o vendajes por mi cuerpo, estaba completamente sano, en ese momento caí en cuenta lo que creía que había vivido solo fue un simple sueño, el cual reflejaba una de mis mas profundos miedos, claro ¿como iba Lucy a dejarme por Loki? Sin duda lo ha sido es imposible que me pasara todo aquello ¿verdad? La magia no existe y mucho menos melodías mágicas es ridículo, esto es mi vida cutre dolorosa y horrible vida, pero ahora tengo la posibilidad de tomar un rumbo diferente en mi vida, sin duda, tengo que hablar con Lucy, tengo que darle un ultimátum ese maldito sueño me ha cambiado de verdad, puede que la magia no exista pero sin duda ese sueño me ha abierto los ojos y no pienso desaprovecharlo. Después de volver a revisar mi cuerpo, me lave los dientes y me di una ducha, ese sueño me había hecho sudar bastante, me vestí y fui corriendo a casa de Lucy en ese momento no me percate de que no tenia ganas de desayunar pero no me importo, tenia que hacerlo lo mas rápido que pudiera, por algún extraño motivo sentía que el tiempo se me acababa, raro no.

Después de aquella pequeña carrera llegue a casa de Lucy, por suerte para mi, la puerta ya estaba abierta, cosa que me extraño pero no me importo en aquel momento. Ya me encontraba delante de la habitación de Lucy, antes de entrar escuche varios quejidos cosa que me asusto esa era la voz de Lucy no hay duda esos quejidos me preocuparon así que sin mas entre en la habitación, desearía no haberlo hecho.

Lemon: comienza.

Cuando entre me quede sin respiración Lucy estaba en la cama con Loki, ella estaba sentada encima de él cabalgando con fuerza sobre las caderas del peli naranja, la vi gritar y gemir de placer de una manera casi salvaje, por muchas veces que estuve junto a Lucy nunca la había visto tan excitada, Lucy le exigía a Loki que fuera mas duro, ella le pedía que la hiciera estremecerse, mire el rostro de Lucy con impotencia, la mujer de la que estoy enamorado, la mujer que mas he amado en el mundo, ella reflejaba un placer inimaginable ea expresión nunca la había visto eso era felicidad, sus ojos estaban casi en blanco y no podía cerrar la boca, si lengua estaba afuera y no paraba de salivar, Loki correspondía sus deseos como si la vida le dependiera de ello. Yo estaba allí delante observando no podía moverme quería detener esa escena pero no podía ¿como era posible que eso estuviera ocurriendo? Y el día de san valentín, la ira se apodero de mi ser, quiera abalanzarme sobre ellos, algo en mi interior me repetía esta palabra "Mátalos" eso resonaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez, con cada embestida que Loki le daba a mi Luce, sentía una inmensa ira y furia, tan grandes y terribles que me llevaran a cometer el acto mas atroz que puede hacer un ser humano, arrebatar la vida a otro ser humano, quiera detenerlos pero no podía, mi cuerpo ya no respondía a mis deseos, no me podía mover, deseaba gritar llorar y morirme de pena, pero solo podía observarlos a los dos gozar de un placer que nunca llegaría a experimentar, en ese momento sin detenerse los dos me miraron.

- jajajajaj mira al estúpido de tu antiguo novio hay parado, seguro que debe de estar duro al verte disfrutar como una autentica perra - - dijo Loki mientras me miraba y se reía, por desgracia era verdad, ver a Lucy con esa expresión me encendió, cosa que desprecio, soy de la peor basura, ¿como puedo excitarme al ver a Lucy con ese estúpido?

- das lastima Natsu, me das mucha lastima, mira que no llegar conmigo hasta el final tuvimos muchas ocasiones y nunca las aprovechaste, pero ahora estoy con Loki, el me satisface a niveles personales y sociales que tu nunca me habrías podido proporcionar, este es mi regalo de san Valentin, observa como Loki me pose en esta cama y disfruta del espectáculo porque nunca mas lo volverás a ver - -contesto Lucy mientras se levantaba de la cama, me robo un beso y regreso con Loki.

En ese momento ella se sentó en el regazo de Loki, el cual estaba en el filo de la cama y sin dejar de verme continuaron haciendo el amor, pero ahora con mas fuerza que antes, ella gemía con todas sus fuerzas lo hacia para que yo la escuchara perfectamente, yo solo podía ver como sus pechos revotaban debido a la fuerza de las embestidas de Loki. Notaba un cálido liquido recorrer mi rostro, eso eran mis lagrimas, no recuerdo cuando fue que empece a llorar, ni tampoco recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuvo Loki embistiendo a Lucy, me parecieron horas.

- jajajaj mira como llora ese imbécil, vamos Lucy córrete delante de él, vamos dile a quien has amado todo este tiempo es a mi, vamos dile que solo fue un capricho pasajero y que lo odias - -dijo el mientras agarraba sus pecho e intensificaba las fuertes embestidas.

- te … te … a … mo Loki, Natsu … nunca te ame HAHHAHAAA, solo … solo fuiste un capricho … te odio … HAHAHAH acaba en mi interior Loki, lléname, yo ... yo soy tu perra ... AAAHAHAHA - -la oí gritar mientras llegaba al orgasmo, en ese momento mi cuerpo reacciono y me dio la la libertad que hasta hace unos momentos me estaba negando.

- ! DETENGANSEEEEEEE ¡ - -grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras me abalanzaba contra ellos con todas mis fuerzas.

_**Lemon: final.**_

En estos momentos sin saber porque exactamente estaba mirando el cielo, hoy era uno de esos pocos días en los que le cielo estaba completamente despejado, tan claro y azul, era bonito, pero la escena que estaba dentro de la habitación de mi antigua rubia era todo lo contrario. Sangre, solo podía ver el rojo de la sangre que adornaba mis manos, mi ropa y las paredes de la habitación de Lucy, allí estaba yo Natsu Dragoneel, empapado por la sangre de Lucy y Loki, los cuales yacían desnudos y muertos delante de mi, todo paso demasiado rápido, recuerdo agarra el cuello de Loki con tanta fuerza que se lo rompí, luego me acerque a mi rubia, ella intento huir pero el miedo la paralizo, le robe un beso y luego le arranque los ojos con mis propios dedos, a partir de hay ya no recuerdo nada mas. Ahora lo que tenia delante de mi eran sus cadáveres descuartizado, no recuerdo en que momento baje a la cocina y cogí el cuchillo jamonero que guardaban en la alacena, el cual ahora sujetaba mi mano derecha. Entonces solté el cuchillo y me lleve las manos cubiertas de sangre a mis ojos y todo se volvió oscuro.

después de eso abrí los ojos y ya no me encontraba en la habitación de Lucy, era un sitio muy extraño, era un lugar donde parecía que estaba flotando, todo era negro ¿acaso lo que antes había experimentado era una de mis mas profundos miedos? Lo que mas me asusta de aquella visión fue el hecho de no sentir ningún remordimientos al haber hecho esos actos tan atroces, pero ahora debía de preocuparme por mi situación, y esperar que lo que había visto hace unos momentos solo fuera un sueño.

"_**¿donde me encuentro? ¿Porque esta todo tan oscuro? ¿Que mierda ha sido lo de hace un momento?" (pensé con tristeza ¿acaso todo eso había sito una terrible pesadilla de lo que me deparaba el futuro, esa visión siniestra de mi propio ser ¿acaso ese instinto asesino es real? ¿Podría matar a Lucy? ahora ya no se que es real y que no lo es)**_

"_**-esto es tu corazón chico-" (escuche decir a una voz profunda)**_

"¿_**quien esta hay?" (pregunte asustado, todo a mi alrededor era demasiado inquietante)**_

"_**estoy detrás tuyo" (entonces me voltee y lo que vi me impacto)**_

"_**pero … tu … " (dije con mucha sorpresa era imposible, la persona que estaba delante de mi era yo mismo, pero no se parecía a lo que se reflejaba en el espejo, este era mas atractivo y no llevaba mis gafas o mi tipo de peinado sus cabellos, estos no estaban peinados hacia un lado era mas como su estuvieran desordenados ademas este Natsu tenia el cabello de un color rojizo y plateado, sus ojos eran completamente negros y se podía apreciar cierta musculatura en su cuerpo, era completamente opuesto a mi, incluso su manera de vestir, llevaba una chaqueta larga, de color azul eléctrico, ademas de una camisa blanca desabrochada asta el cuello y unos vaqueros con cadena, y su expresión, tiene un sonrisa burlona, como si le gustara que yo sufriera)**_

"_**deja de farfullar y habla claro" (me ordeno de mala manera, sin duda era un imbécil de mierda)**_

"_**tu ¿eres yo?" (le pregunte incrédulo, como puede ser esa persona yo)**_

"_**-no del todo chico, yo soy la otra parte de ti, según Freud, un psicólogo, yo**_ _**soy tu Eros y Thanatos al mismo tiempo, yo soy el deseo e impulso de vivir, a la vez que soy el deseo de destrucción y agresividad, yo soy ambos y a la vez no soy nada-" (me dijo en un tono de reproche, creo que por fin me volví loco)**_

" ¿_**que mierda es eso de Eros y Thanatos? ¿acaso estoy muerto? O ¿ya he vuelto loco? Y Tu no te pareces a mi eres muy diferente a mi" (concluí en tono acusador, ese tipo no podía ser yo, era demasiado despreocupado y parecía divertirse con mi desgracia)**_

"_**- haber chico las explicaciones vendrán mas tarde, lo primero es aclarar algo y eso que obviamente yo soy mas guapo que tu, mas inteligente y mas fuerte pero eso no viene al caso, creo que ya sabes que a ocurrido ¿no?-" (su manera de hablar me enfado me recordaba a ese imbécil de Loki esa maldita arrogancia como me repugna, pero lo que me pregunto lo hizo de manera seria)**_

" _**la verdad es que no del … Luce" (en el instante en el que pronuncie su nombre vinieron a mi todos los suceso acontecidos este maldito día, no pude contener mis lagrimas, pero solo lloraba sin emitir ningún tipo de sollozo, mis lagrimas no se detenían y eso me destrozaba mas de lo que ya estaba, ese dolor y esa oscuridad que me había rodeado en todo este tiempo, ¿como no me había dado cuenta de que mi deseo por morir no era solo un capricho, debido a la situación por lo que estoy viviendo? pero aun así, a pesar de desear con todas mis fuerzas morir,sigo teniendo miedo)**_

"-_**ya es hora de que te dieras cuenta chico, hasta ahora nunca habías tenia a la muerte tan cerca, la habías deseado pero nunca la habías temido, llora lo que desees a partir de ahora ya no pararas hasta que te desahogues o desaparezcas una de dos, bueno como ya sabes eres el portador de la melodía del 14º y para que es ocurriera se formaron varios factores que han causado esto-" (dijo con mucha tranquilidad)**_

"_**¿porque a mi? ¿porque me ha tocado a mi? si ... ahora me doy cuenta es por culpa de esos cabrones de los Walker, por su culpa yo estoy maldito, ellos tiene la culpa de haberme salvado la vida y haberme enseñado esa maldita melodía, por favor ¿dime como puedo acabar con esto?" (le suplique desde lo mas profundo de mi alma, haría lo que fuera necesario para recuperar mi tranquilidad)**_

"_**-acaso eres estúpido, si no fuera por ellos tu ya te habrías matada 100 veces, escucha ellos no tiene la culpa todo lo que te ha pasado, si no fuera por ellos lo que viste hace unos momentos si se habría hecho realidad y una cosa mas ellos no te enseñaron la melodía eso fue por mi, ademas de que tu depresión hizo el resto, gracias a nosotros dos pudiste tocar y apreciar la melodía en estado puro tu ya la sabias lo único que necesitabas era algo que la activara, has tendió suerte deque los Walker te encontraran sino habrías muerto por las heridas internas de la paliza o cuando te recuperaras habrías matado a Lucy y Loki" (dijo con una sonrisa, cosa que me enfado)**_

" _**porque ¿porque me has hecho esto? Yo ... yo no quería que toda esta mierda me pasara, yo solo quería una vida normal al lado de Lucy ! MIERDA¡ ¿porque no me dejaron morirme allí? las cosas habrían sido mas fáciles para todos" (grite sin contenerme, necesitaba gritar con todas mis fuerzas, quería maldecir mi suerte)**_

"_**-deja de quejarte niño, si te hubieras quedado el resto de tu vida así, te habrías suicidado tarde o temprano incluso te habría salido un tumor a causa de encerrar esas emociones tan fuertes, Natsu yo soy parte de ti también, así que no me puedes mentir tu no deseas una vida normal, sabes yo estuve allí en todas las veces que tuviste esos pensamientos suicidas, en todas las veces que cuando tenias el cuchillo delante de tus venas, era yo Eros quien te recordaba a tu familia y amigos, sino te los hubiera cortado, te habrías lanzado desde el tejado del instituto o te hubieras lanzado delante de un coche en marcha o en el peor de los caso te hubieras coartado las venas con la cuchilla de tu padre-" (contesto el con cierto tono de enfado)**_

"¿_**porque no me dejaste eee? todo habría sido mas fácil así, mi muerte seria lo mas fácil para todos" (respondí con mucha ira y tristeza)**_

"_**-Natsu, si lo hubieras hecho, tu serias el único que perdería, perderías a tus amigos y a tu familia, ademas de causarle un gran daño, sabes yo también habría muerto si tu lo hacías, a diferencia de ti yo si tengo deseos de vivir, quiero estar fuera de esta cárcel que tu mismo has creado, ademas esos cerdos que te han acosado habrían ganado si te rendías y mas personas hubieran sufrido por su culpa, si te he mantenido vivo es porque quiero que luches, tu alguna vez pensaste que no merecías vivir, que hubiera sido mas fácil nunca haber existido ¿verdad?-" (dijo con certeza, era verdad todo lo que había dicho, si el no hubiera hecho esas cosas me habría suicidado el primer día de instituto)**_

" … _**tienes razón, ahora mismo ya no tengo ganas de vivir, me he cansado ya no quiero sufrir mas, si no tengo a Lucy a mi lado ya nada tiene sentido para mi, ella era el amor de mi vida y … " (ya me canse de sufrir, solo quiero morir en la mayor paz que pueda, solo quiero eso y ahora que tengo la posibilidad no la voy a desperdiciar, adiós mundo cruel)**_

"-_**esta bien, ahora mismo puedes ver esa luz del fondo ¿verdad?-" (tenia razón, ahora podía ver esa luz, era imposible no verla ¿como es que antes no estaba?)**_

"_**si" (conteste deduciendo que podía significar esa luz, por fin mi sufrimiento acabara, la dulce muerte que tanto he anhelado)**_

"_**-dirígete hacia ella y nunca mas volverás a sufrir, pero no morirás solo estarás muerto en vida, tu alma estará prisionera dentro de tu propio cuerpo y … siempre sentirás miedo ya no volverás a vivir ni a preocuparte de nada ya no podrás manifestar tu sufrimiento , pero el miedo sera la única emoción que estará contigo el resto de tu patética existencia, sera tan profunda que no podrás materializar al exterior, resumiendo estarás muerto en vida, nunca podrás recuperarte y ya no podrás hablar, veras como las cosas se desarrollan delante de ti, si poder hacer nada y si alguien te hace daño tanto física como emocionalmente, ya sabes con bromas o burlas, lo mataras sin dudarlo dos veces ¿te acuerdas de lo que has soñado hace un momento? El resto de tu vida sera así y no sentirás remordimiento de matar ¿dime es que acaso no quieres hacer algo mas con tu vida quieres desperdiciarla de esa manera tan estúpida?-" (me pregunto, si era lo que quería, así ya no tendría que sufrir, si es lo mejor para mi)**_

" _**¿algo mas? que mierda puedo hacer yo mientras este vivo, !DÍMELO¡ ya no tengo nada Lucy ya eligió, !AHORA SOLO SOY UN DESECHO SOCIAL, ME DOY ASCO, ME REPUGNO SOY UN IMBÉCIL E IDIOTA Y ... ¡ " (grite con desesperación, ya me estaba cansando de las palabras de ese tipo, pero me freno con un puñetazo tan fuerte que me hizo escupir sangre)**_

" -_**! DEJA DE COMPADECERTE¡ por primera vez en tu vida lucha hijo de la gran puta, por una vez ten el valor de afrontar la realidad, debes luchar Natsu Dragoneel deja de huir y de culpar a los demás por tus desgracias, se que no sera fácil pero si decides luchar te mostrare el camino hacia tu felicidad, si me sigues, dejaras de sufrir daños emocionales aunque no te prometo que sufrirás daños físicos, pero te harás mas fuerte, y nunca mas volverás a tener miedo o depender de Lucy y mucho menos tendrás miedo de imbéciles que abusen de ti, dime ¿que decides? ¿quieres seguir teniendo miedo el resto, según tu mismo, patética existencia ¿acaso deseas seguir huyendo? ¿acaso deseas que te sigan maltratando como hasta ahora?-" (esas palabras me tocaron la moral, ya estoy cansado de escucharlo, yo solo quiero lo mejor para mi, por eso quiero desaparecer)**_

" ¿_**te crees que por solo decirme eso te seguiré? Si es verdad que he vivido siempre con miedo y he huido de la realidad y sus problemas, siempre tuve miedo de que Lucy se alejase de mi, miedo de plantar-les cara a los imbéciles que me han humillado cientos de veces, sino era con golpes o palizas, lo hacían con insultos y bromas pesadas que me quitaban mi dignidad como persona, siempre he tenido miedo de muchas cosas, pero ahora eso ya da igual porque todo de lo que tenia miedo se ha hecho realidad, Lucy ya no esta a mi lado, yo mismo me he alejado de mis amigos y a mis padres, las palizas son peores y siento que mis padres ya no me quieren que les importa el trabajo antes que yo ¿acaso hay algo mas para mi en este mundo? Ya no le importa a nadie , claro ¿a quien le importa un desecho como yo? solo quiero desaparecer acaso es tan malo desear dejar de sentir este maldito dolor" (dije con mucho sufrimiento, ya no me queda nada por lo que vivir en este maldito mundo)**_

" -_**puede que tengas razón y ahora según tú estés solo, sin duda es normal que desees desaparecer pero ¡acaso los recuerdos que tienes con todos ellos te bastan para seguir hacia delante? vas a mancillar esos preciados recuerdos por tu egoísmo, espera aun tiene el plan Fénix una buen oportunidad de ser fuerte ... y ahora que me acuerdo ! DEJA DE SER UN CAPULLO NUNCA HAS ESTADO SOLO AUN LOS TIENES A TODOS ELLOS ¿CREES QUE PORQUE LAS COSAS SE HAYAN VUELTO ASÍ SE HAN OLVIDADO DE TI O YA NO LES PREOCUPES? ELLOS SE HAN RENDIDO PORQUE TU TE HAS RENDIDO PERO ESTÁN ESPERANDO A QUE TU EMPIECES A LUCHAR PARA APOYARTE Y SEGUIR SIEMPRE A TU LADO, ELLOS AUN TE QUIEREN Y SIEMPRE LO HARÁN NO DUDES DE ELLOS ! ERES UN MALDITO RETRASO Y UN IMBÉCIL NUNCA ESTUVISTE SOLO¡ Dime ¿cuando has estado solo en la que según tu a sido tu patética vida !DIME¡ deja de compadecerte por haber perdido a Lucy, deja de pensar en ti mismo y piensa en el resto de personas, puede que el amor te haya cegado y no has podido ver lo que aun no has perdido, tu mismo has visto sus miradas de dolor y sufrimiento por no poder ayudarte ¿es que acaso quieres hacerlos llorar por el resto de sus vidas? Crees que les beneficiara a ellos que un ser querido este muerto en vida, claro seria peor que murieras de verdad pero es aun peor en el estado de muerto viviente al que deseas llegar ¿crees que podrás soportar sus miradas llenas de dolor y lagrimas por verte es ese estado? !ACASO QUIERES PERDER LO ÚNICO QUE AUN TE QUEDA EN TU VIDA¡ !DIME ERES TAN EGOCÉNTRICO COMO PARA HACERLES ESO SOLO POR TU MALDITO BENEFICIO¡ ¿y si las cosas salen mal? los matas a todos sin contemplaciones, solo porque se están preocupando por ti, dime ¿quieres matar a los únicos seres que te han brindado su cariño y apoyo incondicional a pesar de no poder hacer nada mas?-" (me pregunto con todas sus fuerzas él ya estaba cansado de gritarme verdades tan grandes como el sol, mierda todo era verdad, como puedo ser tan jodida mente egoísta, siempre me he alejado yo mismo de mis amigos, mantuve al margen a mi familia, todas las veces que veo las miradas de rabia e impotencia de mis amigos por no poder ayudarme, lo harían pero perderían sus puestos de trabajo por pegarle a un alumno, mierda como puedo ser tan idiota de no ver el sufrimientos del resto, se supone que soy superdotado debería de encontrar una maldita solución a esto, yo … yo no quiero matarlos ni hacerles daño no, ellos no se lo meren después de todo lo que me han apoyado, ellos deben de ser felices y quiero estar a su lado y formar parte de esa felicidad, no quiero hacerles daño)**_

"_**papa, mama, Lissana, Romeo, viejo, Jerard, Laxus y el resto … yo …" (era verdad, nunca estuve solo, a pesar de alejarme de ellos, todos vinieron a mi aunque mas me alejara ellos mas se acercaban, ese tipo tiene razón, soy un imbécil por compadecerme de mi mismo, me doy asco, ¿como puedo ser tan débil, egoísta y cobarde? Me he centrado demasiado en Lucy y he olvidado lo realmente importante, lo que nunca desaparecerá a diferencia de las novias, mis amigos y mi familia)**_

"_**-sigues sin tener ganas de vivir chico? Si ese es el caso ve hacia esa luz y condena a todos tus seres queridos por el resto de sus vida, vamos se un cobarde y daña-los a todos, sigue siendo un egoísta y destruye lo que aun te queda-" (el ya sabe mi respuesta después de todo los dos somos lo mismo él solo me estaba incitando a explotar y decirlos con todas mis fuerzas, después de todo es algo que necesito decir con todas mis fuerzas)**_

"_**yo …" ( estaba demasiado nervioso las lagrimas me traicionaron y comenzaron a salir sin ningún control al igual que una gran cantidad de fluido nasal muy liquido, sin duda debía de estar horrible mis ojos seguramente estarían muy rojos y mi cara llena de mocos y lagrimas)**_

"-_**vamos chico no tengo toda la eternidad dilo de una maldita vez-" (me dijo con exasperación)**_

_**! YO … DESEO VIVIR, QUIERO VIVIR POR TODOS ELLOS, QUIERO LUCHAR POR MI VIDA Y POR TODOS ELLOS, POR FAVOR AYÚDAME¡" (grite a la vez que llore desde lo mas profundo de mi ser, ya estoy cansado de todo quiero por primera vez en mi vida ser capaz de luchar y tener deseos de vivir, y si tengo la oportunidad de cumplir mis objetivos no me detendré ya no permitiré que nadie me detenga)**_

"_**-JAJAJAJAJA por fin tienes deseos de vivir, chico por el momento lo único que tienes que hacer es despertar y aceptar la propuesta del viejo, mas adelante de iré ayudando, tu solo escucha mi voz y tus instintos aunque te digan te destruyas cosas solo hazlo, por cierto antes de que despierte quiero decirte algo-" (¿es que acaso le faltaba un puto tornillo? Como podía reírse y a la vez ponerse serio de golpe, para ser parte de mi es bastante bipolar e idiota)**_

"_**que es" (pregunto con curiosidad y seriedad, después de todo el va a ser quien me ayude, así que tendré que escucharlo y respetarlo, ademas si se ha puesto tan serio debe de ser algo muy importante)**_

"_**- "suspiro" por el amor de dios, cambia tu estilo de ropa y cabello, y por favor quítate esas ridículas gafas, me da pena de verte así vestido" (¿solo es eso? ¿Que mierda le pasa? de verdad voy a seguir los consejos de ese idiota?)**_

" _**pero … iteeee duele duele pero ¿porque me pegas imbécil?" (intente protestar pero el me cayo con un puñetazo en la cara)**_

"_**- seras capullo, los dos somos lo mismo, todo el rato he estado escuchando tus pensamientos de mi, sabes dicen que en la ignorancia se encuentra la felicidad, cosa que es verdad, escucha una cosa es que no te importe lo que piensen los demás de ti, y otra muy diferente es que no te importe lo que tu mismo pienses de ti, si cambias tu estilo de ropa y tu cabellos seras capaz de verme a mi en el espejo, y sabrás que no eres tan feo como crees ser, lo primero es que tu mismo tengas confianza en ti mismo, luego irán el resto de consejos-" (mierda que corte, si me ha estado escuchando todo el rato tiene que tener bastante paciencia como para aguantar todo lo que le he insul …)**_

"_**iteeee … mierda porque me has pegado de nuevo no te he insultado" (le reproche con enfado)**_

"_**-Natsu la paciencia es una virtud a la vez que un defecto, solo ten un poco de paciencia, y si te siguen jodiendo, dales un golpe para que se callen, mira hay tienes otro consejo, bueno ya es hora de que despiertes, Bye Bye chico-" (al acabar la frase, note como todo se volvía borroso, cuando pode reaccionar estaba en el salón del viejo Makarow, Allen, Mana y el viejo me miraban con tristeza mezclada con miedo ¿cuando había llegado allí? Eso da igual, ahora creo que ya se lo que debo de hacer)**_

_**fin del punto de vista de Natsu, regreso a la tercera persona:**_

– Natsu ... – -dijo mientras su mirada se ensombrecía y unas lagrimas se salían de sus ojos.

– ¿que les pasa ni que vieran a un fantasma? – -contesto el peli rosa con toda la normalidad del mundo

En ese instante el director de Fairy Tail se abalanzo sobre el oji jade, mientras lloraba a moco tendido, Natsu no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, pero si noto que Makarow estaba preocupado por el.

– ya viejo, ya, estoy bien, gracias lo que había en mi interior me he dado cuenta de que nunca estuve solo, perdóname por haberte preocupado todo este tiempo – -contesto el peli rosa con franqueza.

– no tienes que disculparte Natsu, lo importante es que estés bien y que no te haya pasado nada mas, me alegro de que este vivo – -contesto el anciano un poco mas tranquilo

– entonces ¿lo viste no? Al espiritual del 14º – -me pregunto el mayor de los Walker.

– la verdad es que no estoy seguro, dijo algo de Eros y Thanatos, a parte de eso la persona que vi era yo mismo, pero con diferencias notables, dios me muero de hambre podemos comer, ahora solo quiero tranquilizarme y descansar – -dijo el peli rosa mientras se sujetaba el estomago, el cual no tardo en sonar.

– vaya es la primera vez que escucho algo así el espíritu que viste no era el del 14º original, parece que las cosas han cambiado, venga Makarow deja al chico vamos a cocinar algo de comer que todos necesitamos recuperar fuerzas – -concluyo Mana, mientras se llevaba a rastras a un emotivo Makarow que no dejaba de llorar.

– quieren que los ayudemos – -pregunto el oji jade.

– no hace falta, ustedes dos hablen tranquilamente – -contesto un Makarow recuperado.

– bueno Natsu dime ¿como fue tu experiencia en el interior de tu corazón? sabes la mía fue muy aterradora – -pregunto el peli plateado sin rodeos.

– sabes ha sido muy raro, creía que me volvería loco y morirá ali dentro, pero me alegro de haberlo vivido, sino a saber donde habría acabado – contesto el peli rosa con franqueza.

– me alegro que hayas salido bien parado, sabes Mana y yo hemos conocido a muchas personas a las cuales les enseñamos la melodía, pero pocas de ellas consiguieron su felicidad, se dejaron hundir por la tristeza y murieron de pena intentamos salvarlos a todos pero en algunos casos no pudimos, la verdad es que tenia algo de miedo de que te pasara lo mismo – -contesto el menor del los Walker con un tono nostálgico.

– sabes estuve apunto de perderme, pero mi propio yo me hizo darme cuenta de que si me dejaba derrotar por mis propios pensamientos negativos muchas personas preciadas para mi sufrirían y eso es algo que no pienso tolerar, ya les he hecho demasiado daño como para hacerles algo aun peor, bueno dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes y hagamos otra cosa ¿que te parece si jugamos al poker? – -pregunto en un tono alegre que casi el mismo había olvidado.

– esta bien, pero te lo advierto soy muy bueno – -contesto Allen con una aura aterradora.

– eso lo veremos – -desafió el peli rosa correspondiendo ese aura diabólica recuperada, sin darse cuenta estaba recuperando la vitalidad que lo caracterizaba.

En ese instante se pusieron serios y comenzaron a jugar, la primera partido la gano Allen, pero la segunda la gano Natsu, de esta manera se pasaron 30 minutos, uno gana al otro y viceversa, estaba en un empate continuo. Por otro lado Mana y Makarow tuvieron que salir a comprar algo de comer a varios sitios diferentes, al parecer Makarow tenia que hacer la compra hoy pero con todo lo ocurrido se le olvido, una vez volvieron a su casa y entraron al salón, la imagen que tenían delante de ellos, les saco una gota de sudor (estilo anime). Natsu y Allen estaba peleando como niños pequeños, casi se habían cargado todo el menaje del salón.

– maldito tramposo, eso no vale – -dijo Natus mientras le estiraba de la mejilla al peli plateado.

– se supone que le poker es para ganar no importan los métodos, mientras no te pillen – -le rebatió el menor de los Walker, mientras se deshacía de agarre del peli rosa, para agarrarlo y darle un capón en la cabeza.

– ya dejen de hacer el imbécil que traemos la comida – -se burlo Mana.

– ! mocosos ! luego me limpiaran todo el estropicio o sino ya verán les haré "ese" castigo – -concluyo el anciano con enfado

– esta bien seremos buenos – -dijeron a la vez, entonces todos se sentaron a comer, Mana y Makarow habían traído bastantes, cosas de comer, algunos tapers con diferentes tipos de ramen, varios Kebads de diferentes sabores y hamburguesas, ademas de refrescos.

Durante la cena, todos comieron a gusto, en los últimos meses Natsu no solía comer mucho, pero este día no pido parar de comer, y en ningún momento dejo de tener hambre, tampoco mostraba signos de que le doliera el estomago por estar lleno, durante esta comida, tanto el oji jade como Allen comieron bastante, hasta el punto de aun tener haber y robarse la comida entre ellos, casi se arma otra disputa entre los dos, pero Mana y Makarow les dieron un golpe y se les paso la tontería. Cuando acabaron de comerse toda la comida que habían traído Natsu se puso serio y comenzó a hablar.

– viejo, después de lo que ha ocurrido hoy … lo he pensado, voy a aceptar y formar parte del plan Fénix, pero quiero saber algo, cuanto tiempo estaré fuera? – -pregunto el peli rosa con gran seriedad.

– no lo se, lo que tardes en estar preparado, eso no lo decidirás tu, sino tus supervisores, es probable que no regrese al instituto nunca, te tocara ir a la universidad directamente – -contesto el director de Fairy Tail.

– esta bien no tengo problemas con eso, solo necesito que no les cuentes a los profesores que son amigos míos, asta que no me haya marchado, quiero decírselo cuando este allí, pero necesito hacerte una petición – -dijo el peli rosa mas serio que antes.

– dime, haré lo que pueda – -contesto el anciano con mas seriedad que Natsu.

– necesito al menos una visita al mes de mis amigos y familiares, al menos que sean 2 horas para hablar con ellos, nada mas – -dijo el peli rosa a modo de suplica.

– esta bien, así se hará, ahora que has aceptado, necesitas un motivo para entrar, y allí solo se puede entrar si … – -intento acabar el anciano pero Natsu lo interrumpió.

– si cometes algún acto de vandalismo grave, lo se de sobra los rumores de ese sitio son muy conocidos, sabes tengo una idea viejo ¿el instituto tiene un buen seguro, no? – -dijo el peli rosa con una sonrisa.

– si tiene uno muy … vaya Natsu es una gran idea así no levantaras sospechas he ingresaras como un preso normal, llamare a alguien para que destroce el instituto a lo largo de esta semana estate preparado – -dijo el director de Fairy Tail mientras sacaba su teléfono.

– me temo que no hará falta viejo, lo are hoy mismo, el tiempo que debo de estar aquí ya termino, pero antes tengo que avisar a mis padres, no quiero preocupar los, nos vemos dentro de 1 hora en el instituto – -dijo el peli rosa mientras se marchaba del salón

– Natsu antes de que te marches, me temo que Mana y Yo nos tenemos que marchar, nosotros aun tenemos que recorrer un largo camino antes de llegar a nuestro hogar – -contesto el peli plateado con cierta tristeza.

– Allen, Mana, ha sido una suerte que nos hayamos encontrado y siempre lo recordare y estaré en deuda con ustedes, no lo olviden si necesitan cualquier cosa cuando regrese les ayudare, aunque nos separemos siempre estaremos unidos por la melodía, ademas con que me den su dirección tanto de correo electrónico como la física, estaremos en contacto, así que no se pongan dramáticos, espero poder verlo cuando algún día regrese a Magnolia y les invitare a una cerveza – -dijo el peli rosa mientras les tendía su mano (saludo diferente al choque de mano mano hacia arriba, la posición del brazo si la vez de perfil es una V).

– gracias Natsu, para nosotros ha sido igual – -contesto el peli plateado correspondiendo el saludo con fuerza.

Después de despedirse de igual manera con Mana y de darse los teléfonos el peli rosa se marcho con rapidez para llegar a su casa. Una vez llego se dio cuenta de que sus padres estaban en el salón, yendo de una lado para el otro, Natsu se percato de que estaban preocupados.

– he regresado, papa, mama – -dijo el peli rosa con una sonrisa.

– Natsu – -dijeron los dos al unisono para ir a abrazarlo con fuerza.

– me … a … hogo – -dijo el peli rosa casi sin oxigeno debido a la presión del abrazo.

– Natsu burro, dios nos tenias preocupados pero que te ha pasado en la frente – -dijo la madre del peli rosa.

– no es nada serio, lo siento pero han pasado muchas cosas, pero antes quiero decirles, he decidido aceptar la propuesta de Makarow, me marchare mañana, creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer en mi estado actual, se que deberían de darme su permiso para irme, pero lo siento, esto es algo que yo necesito, se que es egoísta y pueden sufrir un poco, por verme allí, por favor perdónenme y esperen a que algún día regrese, ademas el director me ha dicho que una vez al mes puedo recibir visitas – -dijo el peli rosa con una mirada llena de determinación y una sonrisa.

– Natsu … – -dijo su madre con sorpresa.

– hijo ya as decidido tu camino, así que intentar pararte seria una tontería ya que te marcharas igual y solo discutiríamos, hijo solo podemos apoyarte y desearte mucha suerte nosotros siempre creeremos en ti y sabremos que tarde o temprano regresaras, por cierto tu amiga Lissana vino en la tarde, tu madre y yo le dijimos que aun no regresabas, parecía muy preocupada deberías de llamarla – -dijo Igneel con seriedad

– lo se papa todo a su tiempo, pero antes … gracias, papa, mama, ahora si no les importa me iré a cambiar, tengo que ir con el viejo al instituto para hacer unas cosas – -dijo el peli rosa subiendo a su habitación.

– jajajajaja este chico, la verdad es que me sorprende parece que de alguna manera ha conseguido encontrar el valor que perdió hace mucho tiempo esa mirada … bueno nosotros vamos a descansar, ha sido un día muy duro y mañana lo sera aun mas – -contesto Igneel con una sonrisa.

– tienes razón, estoy seguro que a partir de ahora Natsu estará bien, después de todo es nuestros hijo como dice el dicho mala hierva nunca muerte – -contesto la albina mirando hacia el lado donde se encontraba la habitación de Natsu

Una vez en su habitación, Natsu se pudo ropa de deporte, un chándal azul oscuro u na chaqueta a juego con el chándal, pero esta tenia unas franjas blancas en los brazos, antes de salir de su habitación se quito las gafas y se marcho hacia su destino. No tardo mucho en llegar al instituto, todo el camino hacia allí estuvo corriendo "¿porque? ¿Porque me siento tan feliz de hacer algo que va contra de las reglas? HOLA ... ¿estas hay otro yo? Bueno no importa solo dejare que mis emociones salga y veré que pasa" pensó el peli rosa mientras se iba deteniendo ya que el instituto estaba delante de él. Cuando se acerco un poco mas percibió la presencia de tres personas, una de ella era el viejo Makarow, pero las otras dos personas no las conocía.

– Natsu has tardado, pensé que ibas a estar antes que nosotros – -dijo el anciano a modo de queja.

– lo siento viejo, pero ¿quienes son ellos? – -pregunto el pelo rosa señalando a los dos desconocidos.

– perdón no nos presentamos, mi nombre es Por … – contesto un chico de cabellos negros y pecas pero el director de Fairy Tail lo interrumpió.

– ahora no es el momento de presentaciones, hemos venido a lo que hemos venido, haber tenemos cámaras de seguridad así que asegúrense de que se les vea bien la cara, aquí tiene tres bates de béisbol y varios sprays, todos son rojos, bueno que comience la acción, yo por precaución me quedare vigilando afuera y les avisare con un mensaje cuando venga la policía, casi se me olvida hay una alarma la cual saltara silenciosamente una ves empiecen a romper los cristales, así que no tendrán mucho tiempo, yo no puedo darles las llaves de la entrada así que saltaran la valla, sino el seguro sospechara, así que chicos os encargareis de ayudar a entrar a Natsu y tener un plan de escape, cuando acaben nos reuniremos en mis casa, vayan con cuidado. – -finalizo el director de Fairy Tail con una sonrisa.

– entendido viejo – -contesto el peli negro con una cicatriz debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

Entonces los tres jóvenes entraron al instituto saltando la verga de la entrada principal, Natsu tuvo que ser ayudado a pasar ya que sus habilidades físicas son penosas, una vez estuvieron dentro del instituto, Natsu se quedo mirándolo un rato "¿seré capaz de cometer semejante barbaridad contra mi preciado Fairy Tail? -cállate y hazlo créeme sera muy divertido, sera la primera vez que destruyas cosas dejando libre tu furia, cuando empieces no podrás para de romper cosas, es una buena manera de liberar estrés acumulado, eso le vendrá bien a tu parte del Thanatos, créeme sera mejor que dejes libre el odio acumulado, tienes tanto odio y dolor que si fuese oro serias millonario créeme- joder ¿recién me hablas? Bueno lo haré pero no garantizo nada" hablo el peli rosa consigo mismo, en ese momento unos de los jóvenes se acerco a Natsu.

– oee chico ¿de verdad estas bien? Si no puedes hacerlo yo y mi hermano nos encargaremos tu solo observa – -dijo el chico de cabellos negros y pecas.

– gracias por tu preocupación, pero estoy bien te lo prometo, es solo que ... no pasa nada, venga que no tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo cuando suene la alarma ¿no? Lo primero serán las pintadas, aprovechemos las paredes sin ventanas y luego vendremos a la fachada principal, por cierto ¿que tengo que dibujar o escribir? – -pregunto el peli rosa con duda.

– shishishishi lo que tu desees solo diviértete cuando lo hagas, bueno ! al ataque ¡– -dijo el menor de los muchachos de cabellos negros, mientras salia corriendo emocionado.

– "suspiro" este hermano pequeño no tiene remedio, nos vemos luego Natsu – contesto el mayor de los peli negro mientras se marchaba al lado apuesto al de su hermano.

Una vez se quedo solo, Natsu se fue a una de las paredes que estaba enfrente del gimnasio, entonces comenzó a dibujar dragones, a Natsu le encantaba dibujar y en varias ocasiones les había mostrado a sus amigos los diseños que tenia, sus amigos se quedaban sorprendido y querían que Natsu publicara sus dibujos, pero el peli rosa tenia demasiado miedo al fracaso como para hacerlo, Natsu sabia que cuando dibujara esos dragones tan característicos suyos, todos los profesores sabrían que había sido él, incluso Lucy lo sabría, pero eso ya le daba igual. Cuando acabo de dibujar varios dragones en la base de la pares escribió "firmado por el nuevo 14º) entonces regreso a la fachada principal, en donde lo estaban esperando los jóvenes. Una vez estuvieron reunidos, comenzaron a dibujar calaveras pirata en la pared principal hasta que se les acabo el spray, entonces tiraron los botes, los tres se miraron, se prepararon y comenzaron a romper los cristales de las ventanas con sus bates de béisbol, al romper su primer cristal, la ira se apodero de Natsu y en una arranque de furia explosiva rompió varios cristales muy rápido y mientras lo hacia una risa psicópata se apodero de él todos los cristales del primer piso fueron destruidos. Y antes de comenzara a romper las puertas la alarma salto de manera silenciosa, ellos no se habían percatado.

– que guay, este chico tiene un gran potencial – -comento el menor de los peli negros.

– jajaj tienes razón, esto va a ser muy interesante, venga que no podemos quedarnos atrás – contesto el mayor de los peli negro mientras empezaba a destrozar las zonas vegetales y varias puertas.

Al cabo de 10 minutos el director de Fairy Tail les envió un mensaje, la policía estaba llegando, entonces Natsu y sus acompañantes tuvieron que salir corriendo hacia la parte de atrás del instituto, en esta había una muros de 2 metros, cuando estuvieron delante de él, el chico de la cicatriz debajo de su ojo izquierdo se las ingenio para subir el muro, seguido de su hermano, una vez estuvieron arriba intentaron subir a Natsu, pero en ese instante un policía los vio.

– ! HEEEE QUIETOS HAY, CHICOS ESTÁN AQUÍ¡ – -grito el agente de policía.

– mierda – -dijo el mayor de los peli negros, entonces se bajo y ayudo a subir a Natsu, mientras su hermano pequeño saltaba al otro lado del muro, una vez lo subió, Natsu se giro para verlo.

– date prisa sube – -dijo el peli rosa ofreciendo su mano.

– si nos tardamos mas estaremos rodeados yo los distraeré, váyanse sin mi – -dijo el mayor de los hermanos de cabellos negro, mirando hacia donde venían los policías.

– ! Y UNA MIERDA ¡ me has ayudado a subir, no pienso dejarte aquí tirado – - grito Natsu, entonces se acostó en el muro, su pecho estaba apoyado en el frió cemento en este habían algunas pequeñas piedras afiladas que se clavaron en su pecho y le hicieron algo de daño.

Natsu ofreció su mano, la cual fue aceptada por el peli negro, entonces con todas las fuerzas que tenia ayudo a subir al mayor de los hermanos, una vez los tres estuvieron arriba saltaron al otro lado y salieron corriendo hacia casa del viejo Makarow. Al cabo de media hora llegaron a casa del viejo Makarow, su tardanza se debía a que tenían que ir con mucho cuidado de que nadie los viera ya que la policía tenia patrullando toda la zona, por suerte para ellos pudieron alcanzar su destino sin ningún percance. Una vez llegaron a la casa del viejo Makarow, se tranquilizaron pero el peli rosa cayo rendido en el suelo, las heridas del otro día le estaba afectado, no había notado el dolor a causa de la adrenalina del momento, pero ahora ya no tenia fuerzas ni para levantarse.

– chicos lo hicieron muy bien, consiguieron escapar a tiempo. – -los felicito el anciano.

– jajaja no fue nada, la verdad es que tuvimos un pequeño incidente y Natsu nos ayudo – -contesto el mayor de los hermanos con una sonrisa.

– etooo no fue nada, dijo ayudaría a cualquiera que lo mereciera – -contesto el peli rosa un poco avergonzado.

– bueno lo difícil ya esta hecho ahora lo único que tenemos que hacer esperar hasta mañana – -dijo el menor de los hermanos mientras se sentaba en el sofá del salón del director de Fairy Tail.

– viejo necesito pedirte algo – -dijo el peli rosa mientras se sentaba en el sillón, al verlo el anciano lo imito y se sentó delante de él.

– dime, soy todo oídos – -contesto el viejo poniéndose serio.

– mañana quiero que hagas lo siguiente … – -entonces el peli rosa expuso su idea.

– Natsu ¿estas seguro de ello? Si lo haces las cosas podrían complicarse para ti mas de lo que ya están, tendrás que huir de todo, seras perseguido sin descanso hasta que te atrapen – -dijo el mayor con cara de preocupación.

– sabes hoy mientras hacia estas cosas experimente un sentimiento de emoción que nunca antes había sentido, es como en los mangas y animes que veo, el sentimiento que sentí en el instante que corría para no se pillado, me hizo pensar que eso podría parecerse a lo que sienten algunos personajes de animes y mangas, y sabes el sentimiento de luchar y darlo todo me ha gustado, así que te lo pido, por favor haz lo que te he pedido, me saldré con la mía no te preocupes – -dijo el peli rosa inclinando su cabeza.

– si ese es tu deseo así se hará, bueno lo mejor que regreses a casa y descanses mañana sera un día muy difícil. – -contesto el director de Fairy Tail con cansancio.

– tienes razón viejo, muchas gracias por todo, de verdad, tus esfuerzos en que yo sea el candidato no serán en vano, bueno me marcho, nos vemos mañana por la tarde chicos – -dijo el peli rosa levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

– adiós Natsu ve con cuidado – -dijeron los tres que se quedaban en el salón.

De camino a su casa Natsu se sentía eufórico, por primera vez en su vida se sentía vivo, la emoción, el peligro todos esos sentimientos que tenia encerrados en su interior surgieron de golpe y le permitieron disfrutar de las cosas. Cuando llego a su casa se dio cuenta de que sus padres ya estaban durmiendo así que subió a su cuarto a cambiarse, se quito esas ropas sudadas y saco un pijama nuevo, pero antes de eso se fue a duchar. Antes de meterse a la ducha examino la herida que se había hecho el mismo en la frente, cuando la vio supo que le quedaría una pequeña cicatriz entre sus cejas y la frente (dicha cicatriz tenia forma de una rosa del viento) después de ducharse se puso el pijama y se sentó en su cama a pensar

"_**oye sea lo que seas tengo una pregunta importante, ¿debo de avisar a Lissana de mi decisión antes de que se entere por el instituto no?" (le pregunte en voz alta, en el interior de mi mente)**_

"-_**chico tengo nombre, pero bueno, creo que deberías de decirle cuando este fuera del instituto, pero advertirla para que no se asuste-" (me contesto mi otro yo con bastante tranquilidad, mientras aparecía delante de mi)**_

"_**entendido, pero ahora que lo pienso ¿como debo de llamarte? después de todo tu eres yo también eres Natsu pero llamarme a mi mismo es raro , ¿tienes tu propio nombre o como va la cosa?" (pregunte extrañado)**_

"-_**que pesado eres chico, solo llámame decimoséptimo-" (me contesto el 17º con desgana)**_

"_**espera no se supone que soy el nuevo 14ª porque te saltas 3 grados deberías de ser el decimoquinto" (le pregunte extrañado)**_

"-_**eso no funciona así, el numero o nombre surgen en el momento, es algo que no tiene sentido, chico la magia es caótica, bueno debes de descansar mañana nos espera un día difícil." (me contesto el otro Dragoneel mientras se desvanecía)**_

"_**esta bien, buenas noches 17º" (me despedí mientras lo veía desaparecer completamente)**_

Al acabar la pequeña charla con el 17º Natsu cayo en un profundo sueño. La noche transcurrió con normalidad, cuando Natsu se despertó se dio cuenta de que estaba empapado en sudor, cosa que le preocupo, entonces recordó la pesadilla, fue la misma que cuando estuvo en su corazón, Loki y Lucy juntos y descuartizados delante de él.

"_**oeee ¿porque mierda he visto esa escena de nuevo?" (pregunto con enfadado era algo que no quería volver a ver)**_

"-_**lo siento chico, me temo que es un recordatorio de que debes de marcharte de aquí, hasta que no nos vayamos, cada día que pases aquí tendrás ese sueño, por suerte solo ha sido por hoy-" (me contesto el 17º con una sonrisa)**_

"_**es verdad, bueno me levanto ya hasta la tarde" (me despedí de el mientras me levantaba)**_

Natsu se levanto de la cama y se fue al baño a asearse, una vez se lavo la boca, se quito las vendas y el pijama, estas estaban completamente sudadas, se metió a la ducha y se lavo de pies a cabeza, cuando acabo de ducharse se fue a poner unos vaqueros azul oscuro, algo ceñidos, después se pudo una camiseta negra sin ninguna decoración, y por ultimo se coloco una sudadera roja con cierre, la cual estaba a juego con sus convers rojas.

"nunca pensé que me pondría esta conjunto para esta ocasión, la verdad es que esto lo tenia preparado para cuando hiciera un año con Lucy, quería sorprenderla" pensó el peli rosa con un sonrisa triste.

una vez estuvo listo, bajo al salón para desayunar. después de un gran desayuno miro la hora, eran las 10:30 aun faltaban un par de horas para ir al instituto, así que decidió dar un par de vueltas por Magnolia, antes de salir de su casa fue a por su teléfono y se dio cuenta de que tenia bastantes llamas perdidas de Lissana, Laxus y Jerard, entonce recordó que tenia que avisa a Lissana de lo que iba a ocurrir. Marco su numero y la llamo, si mal no recordaba ahora estarían en el patio.

"Natsu menos mal que estas bien, porque no me contestabas las llamadas" -dijo una albina con mucha preocupación cuando contesto la llamada.

"lo siento Lissana, escucha han ocurrido muchas cosas y como decírtelo, no se como contarte esto, supongo que ya has visto como esta la fachada del instituto y los destrozos del primer piso ¿me equivoco?" -dijo el peli rosa en tono de pregunta.

"la verdad es que si, se sospecha de que los famosos hermanos D lo hicieron ya que varias cámaras lo han visto ademas de un individuo aun por identificar, pero Natsu algunas de esas pintadas se parecían a las …" -la albina iba a decir algo que era obvio pero Natsu la corto.

"tal y como piensas esas pintadas son mías, Lissana te lo explicare todo esta tarde, no te preocupes, tu tranquila se que ahora estas confusa y es normal pero por favor confía en mi te lo diré todo en su momento,y no te preocupes por mi estaré bien, tengo que colgar nos vemos esta tarde en tu casa, adiós" finalizo el oji jade mientras cerraba la llamada.

Una vez acabo la llamada, la albina de cabellos cortos se quedo muy preocupada, lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que los acontecimientos se desarrollaran, ya que de que le serviría estarse amargando y preocuparse sin saber que estaba ocurriendo realmente a su alrededor.

"Natsu espero que no hayas cometido ninguna locura, mierda esa niña rubia te ha destrozado y yo ... yo no pude hacer nada me dijiste que estabas bien y que te encargarías, pero supiste engañarme no estabas bien y ahora corres peligro, joder creo que habría sido mejor quedarme callada, pero si luego se enteraba por su parte habría sido peor" pensó la albina con impotencia al saber que lo que Natsu haría a partir de ahora tendría relación con lo que le mostró ayer por la mañana, por suerte o desgracia estaba en el receso y pudo recibir la llamada de Natsu, desde el incidente en el principio del curso ella estaba solo en clase y cuando iba al receso se marchaba con Natsu y Levy y en algunos casos con su hermana, por algún extraño motivo tenia un mal presentimiento de lo que ocurría a lo largo del día.

_**Y HASTA AQUÍ LLEGA EL CAPITULO DE ESTA SEMANA, GRACIAS POR LEERLO Y ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO, EN ESE CASO DEJA TU REVIEW SE DESPIDE JOHS STRAIKER, QUE TENGAN UN BUEN FIN DE SEMANA. **_


	9. ¿Natsu un criminal? nace el Fénix

Capitulo 8: ¿Natsu es un criminal? Nace el Fénix.

Nada mas acabo de hablar con el peli rosa, Lissana se quedo aun mas intranquila de lo que ya estaba, a pesar de que Natsu le había dicho que no se preocupara, eso no la tranquilizaba, una vez regreso a clase se dio cuenta de que Lucy estaba hablando con las chicas de clase como si nada hubiera ocurrido, eso cabreo bastante a Lissana, ya que ella sabia que la rubia conocía los dibujos del peli rosa, ya que el mismo le había contado sobre ese día, y el hecho de verla sin ninguna preocupación le cabreo bastante.

"Maldita niña rubia ¿acaso no estas preocupada por Natsu? ya no por las pintadas y la posibilidad de que haya hecho una locura, sino por que no haya venido a clase, mierda si pudiera ponerte en tu sitio lo haría te arranciaría los pelos, pero le prometí a Natsu que no te diría o haría nada malo."

pensó con frustración la albina, pero lo que ella no sabia era que nuestra rubia estaba en un dilema interno, a pensar de no demostrarlo, después de todo no se podía dejar ver vulnerable o preocupada por los suceso que desde esta mañana la tenia de los nervios.

Flashback:

Nuestra rubia se encontraba en el camino para ir al instituto, pero a diferencia de otros días ella venia muy concentrada en sus pensamientos. Por suerte para ella, Loki no había ido a recogerla, él le envió un mensaje diciendo que se adelantara, ya que no llegaría a tiempo de pasar por ella, eso le vino bien a la rubia ya que necesitaba pensar a solas.

" cielos, creo que me he pasado con Natsu me siento de lo peor, dios ayer no pude dormir nada ni tampoco pude comer nada, a pesar de mi esfuerzo, Natsu no me contesto a los mensajes ni las llamas que le hice por la tarde, habría ido a verlo a su casa pero eso habría sido una buena idea, después de nuestra pelea no podía arriesgarme a decirle algo que lo hiriera mas, pero … no era solo eso cuando discutimos … la expresión que tenia en sus ojos era ... de odio y locura … me asuste mucho durante unos segundo me parecía que estaba delante de otra persona, por primera vez en mi vida sentí que no conozco a Natsu completamente y esas palabras … la verdad es que no se que pensar, Loki es tan amable y bueno que … no puedo imaginar que le haya hecho todo eso, es que no puedo creerlo es como pensar que un cordero a matado a todo un rebaño él solo, es ilógico y … pero ¿que mierda ha pasado?" pensó la rubia al llegar al instituto

Todo estaba destrozado, todos los cristales del primer piso estaban rotos y en casi todas las paredes del centro había dibujados grafitis, la rubia se inquieto cuando vio que en una de las paredes, entro todos los dibujos y otras cosas dibujadas, había el dibujo de un dragón muy particular, ese dragón lo reconocería entre un millón de dibujos, verlo en la pared junto con los cristales rotos la inquieto de verdad "no pude ser acaso Natsu a … es imposible el nunca seria tan violento, no no puedes ser tu, mi Natsu no, el ama Fairy Tail no ... no lo dañaría" pensó la rubio muy intranquila, tenia un mal presentimiento sobre todo lo que estaba pasando, entonces recordó ese día …

Flashback dentro del primer Flashback:

Una joven Lucy se encontraba en casa del peli rosa, ya que habían quedado para ir a jugar un rato al parque, pero el peli rosa estaba acabando de dibujar algo en su libreta, cosa que le pico la curiosidad a la rubia, entonces se acerco y le pregunto.

– oye Natsu ¿que dibujas? – -pregunto una rubia de unos 8 años

– Luce estoy dibujando un tipo de Dragón que se me acaba de ocurrir, sabes me encantan los dragones en especial los que son de fuego, sabes hay mucha variedad de dragones, y sus formas pueden variar mucho de todos los tipos de dragones me gusta el dragón occidental, el que tiene medio cuerpo humano, sabes me encanta – -contesto el peli rosa de 8 años con una gran sonrisa.

– jajaja Natsu eres raro, pero me gustas – contesto la rubia con cierto sonrojo.

– no … dig … as ton … terias – -contesto un Natsu muy avergonzado por el comentario de la rubia

Entonces la rubia se acerco y miro con detenimiento el dragón que había dibujado, este tenia una exo-esqueleto a modo de armadura, la parte donde pasaban sus huesos era irregular y parecía afilada, era como una armadura de batalla, y en la cabeza llevaba dos cuernos, los cuales hacían una pequeña cuerva hacia arriba sin duda nunca lo olvidaría, después de eso los dos salieron a jugar a la calle.

Fin del Flashback dentro del primer Flashback:

Y allí estaba aquel dragón tan particular, para todos los que conocían al peli rosa sabían que él había estado allí, era como si el mismo se estuviera inculpando, Lucy intento ignorar el pensamiento de que Natsu estuviera involucrado en aquello, sin mas decidió entrar en clase, la mañana fue de lo mas ajetreada, todos los alumnos de la clase de Lucy comentaban el incidente que había tenido lugar la noche anterior.

– oye Ariadnna ¿te has enterado? Parece que el rumor de que los que han dañado el instituto fueron los hermanos D es cierto, el padre de Alejandro Bluebullet, ya sabes el de la clase de 2-D ese chico tan atractivo – -dijo la chica mientras le caía la baba.

– a ya se a quien te refieres la verdad es que ese chico apunta maneras, es muy atractivo, bueno cuenta que te vas por la ramas – -inquirió la otra chica.

– bueno al parecer lo han confirmado esta mañana, su padre estuvo ayer en el altercado, él los vio he intento capturarlos pero escaparon por el muro de atrás del instituto, al principio no le creyeron pero con las cintas de seguridad se ha demostrado de que fueron ellos realmente fue como si se dejaran ver las caras a propósito, pero aun hay mas … – -dijo la chica creando suspense.

– dime no me dejes con las ganas – -contesto la otra chica.

– al parecer había un tercer implicado en el destrozo de ayer, por lo que se ve en las cámaras era un chico de cabellos rosas, la verdad es que es bastante raro, ya que los hermanos D siempre han actuado solos – -dijo la chica con cierta confusión.

– ¿en serio un tercer implicado? la verdad es que eso es raro, pero hay algo mas raro, se supone que los hermanos D estaban presos en el reformatorio de máxima seguridad de Impel Down ¿como es que están en Magnolia? – -le contesto la chica.

– a mi también me pareció raro, pero al parecer han venido por petición del consejo, al parecer hace poco tuvieron una reunión y por algún motivo los trajeron, por lo que se ha filtrado por el padre de Alejandro, vinieron a que revisaron su caso, ya que había muchas lagunas en los informes– -finalizo la otra chica con cierto temor.

– ¿revisar su caso? Eso es aun mas raro, sabes dicen los rumores que ellos fueron encerrados por masacrar a todo el instituto de Marine Ford, dicen que son un par de monstruos, pero es imposible que eso ocurriera ¿verdad? Como solo 2 personas pueden acabar con todo un instituto de alumnos, en el cual había mas de 1000 estudiantes– -dijo la chica con cierta duda.

– es posible que sea un bulo, pero … al parecer no es del todo mentira, un primo mio estudiaba allí y el día del incidente vio como esos dos golpeaban a todos los que los rodeaban, la verdad no me lo creí del todo, pero investigue un poco y mucho de los alumno fueron ingresado en el hospital, la verdad es que es muy inquietante – -afirmo la otra chica con cierto temor

– haber chicos y chicas dejen los chismes para mas tarde, empieza la clase – -dijo Jerard-sensei mientras entraba y se sentaba en su asiento.

– Siiii – -contestaron todos los presentes de la clase.

"Natsu, acaso lo que estoy pensando es verdad, ¿tu has estado implicado en esto? No puede ser, tu eres un chico tranquilo y pasivo no puede haberte ocurrido algo si no lo puedo creer, me resisto a creer que seas un monstruo que lo a destrozado todo, tu amas Fairy Tail y nunca le harías nada que lo dañara, Natsu creeré en tu inocencia siempre a pesar de que las pruebas estén en tu contra, pero porque me siento tan mal, este extraño sentimiento de que las cosas van a ir a peor" pensó la rubia con cierto temor de que sus pensamientos fuesen reales. Una vez llego el patio todos los alumnos salieron a ver con detenimiento las pintadas y los destrozos del instituto. Mientras tanto en la sala de profesores …

– Jerard ¿crees de verdad ha sido Natsu el que ha provocado los destrozos? – -pregunto el viejo Macao con preocupación.

– si te soy sincero … yo he visto el vídeo y no se que pensar yo creo que Natsu debe de tener un explicación para esto o a lo mejor no es él es posible que lo intenten incri … – -Jerard no pudo acabar, el miedo de que lo que pensara fuera verdad, lo retuvo.

– Jerard, yo también he visto el vídeo, y sin ninguna duda era Natsu – -dijo el rubio con seriedad.

– ! Joder Laxus, conocemos muy bien a Natsu¡ -da un golpe en la mesa con bastantes fuerzas- él no ... él no pudo haberlo hecho y si lo hizo debe de haber una explicación, es probable que lo forzaran ha hacerlo – -dijo el peli azul con rabia.

– puede ser verdad, pero no me extrañaría nada que no lo forzaran, la verdad me resulta extraño que no haya estallado antes, todos aquí sabemos como Natsu ha estado aguantando el Bullying sin poder hacer nada, todos sabemos que su actitud pasiva es la causa de su sufrimiento, por desgracia los profesores no podemos hacer nada, si castigamos a los agresores se cebaran con los chibatos y seria aun peor, y si los golpeamos podríamos perder nuestros trabajos – -finalizo el rubio con mucha seriedad.

En ese momento todos los profesores bajaron la cabeza, era verdad que estaban atados de pies y manos y nunca sintieron el valor para ayudar a Natsu lo único que podían hacer era apoyarlo con todas sus fuerzas y que el mismo lo superara, y de esta manera acabo la hora del patio y todos los alumnos regresaron a sus clases.

Fin del Flashback:

la ultima clase estaba apunto de comenzar, todo la mañana había estado llena de rumores y suposiciones de lo que estaban pasando, y a medida que pasaba mas tiempo aumentaban los rumores, los cuales se extendieron mas cuando se reunieron varias clases en la sala de audio visuales para un vídeo de ciudadanía, Lucy se topo con Loki en el recreo y todo el día se la pasaron juntos, hablando de varias cosas sin importancia, pero antes de la ultima clase el peli naranja se marcho antes de que llegara el profesor, todos estaba preparándose para la llegada del profesor, pero en ese momento el megáfono sonó.

"buenos días mis queridos alumnos, os habla el director de Fairy Tail, quiero anunciaros que todos los delegados de las clases deben de acudir a la secretaria del instituto para un mensaje informativo sobre los sucesos ocurridos la noche anterior" finalizo el director en tono imperativo

– que lata, como el Nerd inútil de Dragoneel no esta, le toca a la pobre Lucy ir a esa reunión – -dijo uno de los chicos de la clase.

– no pasa nada, después de todo, todos los alumnos queremos saber que a pasado con la fachada y los cristales del primer piso del instituto ¿verdad chicos? – -dijo la rubia en tono animado

– Lucy eres demasiado buena, al menos sabremos que es lo que ha pasado, esperamos que no te aburras en ese royo de reunión, por cierto como te van las cosas con Loki – -pregunto una peli rosa conocida como Aries

– las cosas están bien, pero me extraña que no este en clase, hasta hace poco el estaba conmigo – -dijo la rubia con duda.

– si quieres verlo, suele estar en el tejado del instituto con sus amigos sobre la ultima hora, a veces lo entiendo yo tampoco tengo ganas de venir, no se como se las ingenia para aprobar – -dijo la peli rosa con una sonrisa sarcástica.

– bueno me pasara a verlo una vez acabe la reunión, nos vemos luego – -dijo la rubia levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a su destino.

Como estaba con tiempo decidió pasarse por la biblioteca pedirle a Levy que le dejara una de las novelas que estaba leyendo, pero en ese momento recibió un mensaje de Sting, cosa que lo extraño ya que ella no le había dado su numero, pero de normal la gente popular tiene el numero de la mayoría de las personas si las necesitan para algo.

(Lucy, soy Sting tienes que venir al tejado inmediatamente es importante, pero cuando llegues no entres solo escucha desde afuera es muy importante)

Al leerlo Lucy se quedo extrañada, porque tenia que hacer eso, acaso iban a darle una sorpresa, al pensar en eso creyó que Loki le tendría preparado algo "ojala Natsu se pareciera a Loki, seguro que si tuviera mas confianza en si mismo podría ser uno de los chicos mas populares del instituto y no tendría que esconder mi relación con él" peso la rubia mientras subía por las escaleras, y justo antes de entrar en le tejado pudo escuchar la conversación que Loki tenia con Julian y Sting.

– Loki ¿crees que los hermanos D hayan destrozado el instituto? – -pregunto Julian.

– ni idea, la verdad no me importa, así es mas divertido gracias a ellos no hay clases normales, ya que los profesores se la han pasado preocupados por los sucesos de los cristales y están llamando al seguro – -comento Loki mientras se recostaba en la pared.

– bueno cambiando de tema, Loki ¿crees que Dragoneel no haya venido por lo del otro día? – -pregunto el rubio con sorna.

– jajajaj ese idiota de Dragoneel seguro que esta en su casa llorando de dolor por la paliza de anteayer, debe de estar tan muerto de miedo que no ha podido venir al instituto ¿verdad? Sting anteayer nos demostraste que eres de los nuestros, de normal somos yo y Julian quienes nos manchamos las manos pero ayer fue tu turno enhorabuena – -lo felicito un arrogante peli naranja.

– jajaaj tienes razón – -dijo el rubio con una felicidad falsa.

"!MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA¡ te juro ... te juro que algún día pagaras todo lo que le has hecho a Natsu-san, lo juro, mierda pero ahora lo que importa es al parecer Natsu-san esta involucrado con los destrozos ¿habrá sido alguna manera de descargar toda la frustración por no poder defenderse? Es una manera de desahogarse y culpar al instituto por lo que esta viviendo" pensó el rubio con ira y pesar, pero debía de seguir manteniendo las apariencias, detrás de la puerta estaba una rubia que había escuchado cada palabra.

"no puede ser … entonces ¿todo lo que me dijo Natsu era verdad? Loki … has hecho sufrir a Natsu, me has engañando, me has hecho que pelee con Natsu por primera vez, !MALDITO NO TE LO PERDONARE¡" se grito internamente la rubia, la ira y el dolor se apodero de ella y actuó sin pensar

En ese momento la puerta del tejado se abrió de golpe, cosa que exalto a los presentes, pero cuando vieron a la persona que dio la patada para abrirla puerta se sorprendieron, la rubio se acerco rápidamente a Loki y lo agarro del cuello de su camisa.

– hombre Lucy que agresiva, ven dame un abrazo para que se te pase – -dijo el peli naranja con una sonrisa arrogante.

– ! NO ME TOQUES CERDO HIJO DE PUTA ¡ Loki, yo no voy a salir con un cerdo como tu, soy una buena persona y no me gusta que se maltrate a otros sin importar que sena Nerds, así que escucha con atención, hemos roto no te acerque a mi en el resto de tu vida – -finalizo la rubia mientras soltaba el cuello de la camisa de Loki y se daba la vuelta para marcharse.

– jajajaj, rubia a mi nadie me meja, yo las dejo a ellas, si no quieres que tu reputación sea destru … – -en ese instante fue cortado por la mirada llena de odio de la rubia.

– si intentas destruir mi reputación, le diré a todo el mundo que me has violado así que mejor cállate imbécil, la policía te encerrara en la cárcel el resto de tu miserable vida– -finalizo la rubia con mas ira que antes.

– crees que te creerán tu aun eres una virgen de mierda, si te hacen una prueba sabr … – -contesto el peli naranja triunfante pero la rubia lo corto de nuevo.

– entonces yo misma me haré las marcas de violación, créeme estoy dispuesta a destrozarme para meterte en la cárcel, me has engañado y muy bien, pero se acabo ¿dime a quien creerán los medio de comunicación y la justicia, a un acosador o a una pobre victima de violación? ademas has hecho daño a alguien inocente, eso no te lo perdonare nunca – -concluyo la rubia marchándose del tejado mientras daba un portazo

– mierda esa niña es muy astuta sera mejor no jugar con fuego, pero sera mejor así, ya me estaba cansando de parecer un buen chico, ella solo era un trofeo a mi larga lista de conquistas, ademas podre salir con mas chicas a la vez sin tener que fingir– -dijo el peli naranja con un tono de burla, mientras recordaba el motivo por el cual no había ido a recoger a Lucy esa mañana.

Flashback:

Loki había sacado su móvil y le envió un mensaje a Lucy para que no lo esperara, una vez lo envió regreso a su cuarto donde una chica de cabellos plateado le esperaba en la cama completamente desnuda.

– ¿Lista para repetir Angel? – -pregunto el peli naranja mientras se acercaba y la besaba apasionadamente.

– ya sabes que siempre estoy preparada para ti Loki – -respondió ella con bastante lujuria.

Fin de Flashback.

Lucy había escuchado toda la conversación y la rabia se apodero de su cuerpo, había actuado impulsiva-mente, la ira la había cegado, pero ahora que bajaba por las escaleras se dio cuenta de que no había creído a Natsu ayer, cosa que la disgusto y le dolió, era normal que Natsu se cabreara de esa manera incluso entendía que la odiara en ese momento,la rubia sabia que tenia que aclarar el malentendido cuanto antes, pero ahora Lucy debía de ir a la reunión de delegados debería de dejar lo de Natsu para mas tarde. Cuando llego se percato de que estaban presentes todos los profesores, los cuales estaban muy tensos y con caras tristes, eso la inquieto mucho.

– delegados, profesores, los he llamado para que ustedes mismo vean el vídeo de seguridad de ayer por la noche, les advierto que una de las personas que verán en el vídeo es por desgracia un alumno de Fairy Tail – -dijo el director mientras encendía el vídeo para mostrarles la grabación.

En ese momento todos los presentes vieron como Natsu Dragoneel realizaba los grafitis y luego rompía con una bate de béisbol los cristales del instituto, Lucy la verlo con sus propios ojos se quedo en estado de shock, sin duda era Natsu no podía creerlo, instintivamente miro a los amigos de Natsu, la mayoría tenia la cabeza agachada, Jerard y Laxus frustrados y muy dolidos, Macao se había marchado de la sala muy cabreado y Mira estaba intentando contener su llanto, pero fue en vano.

– se que esto es un duro golpe para la mayoría de los profesores, Natsu Dragoneel es un preciado alumno y un amigo de la mayoría de ustedes, pero quiero decirles que él esta aquí para explicar sus motivos, fue detenido esta mañana, señor Dragoneel pase – -dijo el director de Fairy Tail con voz sombría.

En ese momento Natsu entro en la habitación Lucy se percato de que llevaba puestas unas esposas, su aspecto era muy diferente, era mas salvaje, si esas es la manera de describirlo, todos los presentes estaban en gran tensión.

– señor Dragoneel exponga sus motivos – -dijo el director de Fairy Tail.

– … – -Natsu no contesto solo agacho la cabeza, intentando ocultar su mirada.

– ! Maldita sea Natsu, defiéndete por favor ¡ – -grito Jerard muy alterado.

– Jerard cálmate de una vez – -le reprendió el rubio.

– por favor silen … – -el viejo no pudo acabar ya que Natsu comenzó a reírse

– jejejejejej, viejo, ¿quieres una razón? la razón por la cual lo hice fue por que simplemente me dio la gana de desahogarme, estoy harto de este maldito lugar y de sus estúpidos alumnos que no son tan listos como yo, me maltratan solo por ser mejor que ellos, por eso lo hice necesitaba desahogarme de toda esta rabia y frustración – -contesto con arrogancia el peli rosa.

– Natsu ... – -susurraron los profesores presentes, mientras los delegados de las clases estaban muy sorprendidos

– sabe que como resultado de esto sera expulsado de … – cuando iba a acabar de hablar, el peli rosa salio disparado contra la ventana, si no fuera por el hecho de que retiraron restos de los cristales todos de esa ventana, Natsu podría haberse cortado en el salto, una vez afuera salio corriendo.

– ! mierda no dejen que escape capturen lo ¡ – -grito el anciano.

En ese momento todos salieron corriendo para atrapar al peli rosa, incluyendo a la rubia, la cual se imagino donde podría esconderse Natsu, una vez en el patio todos se repartieron sectores, Lucy se pido la parte trasera del instituto, una vez se separo del resto se dirigió hacia el callejón que había entre el gimnasio y el almacén de deporte, de normal allí se reunía con Natsu, cuando tenían la oportunidad de comer juntos, cuando llego a ese lugar lo vio, allí estaba parado delante de ella, este ya se había quitado las esposas y las tiro al suelo, entonces Lucy sintió el impulso de acercarse para abrazarlo, pero Natsu al verla hacer esa acción se alejo mas, cosa que inquieto a la rubia.

– Natsu dime que todo es una mentira, te tuvieron que obligar a hacer esto ¿cierto? – -dijo la rubia muy nerviosa.

– … – -el peli rosa no contesto solo se limito a ocultar su mirada dejando de su cabello.

– Natsu, yo se que tu no eres así, tu amas Fairy tail y nunca le harías daño, yo … yo se que tu no puede … – -dijo la rubio con tono amable mientras acercaba su mano a la cara del peli rosa, pero este abofeteo la mano de la rubia con fuerza, la mano de Lucy estaba adolorida e inconscientemente se la llevo al pecho.

– !Cállate de una maldita vez, tu no sabes quien soy ahora¡ Lucy Hearthfilia, me he cansado de proteger tu estúpida reputación, he olvidado mi dignidad por ti y mira lo que eso me ha traído, sabes he soportado mucho dolor por tu estúpido bien, mírame ahora soy un puto monstruo por tu maldita culpa, te odio y odio todo este sitio lleno de gente falsa – -dijo el peli rosa con ira, el ya no quería estar allí, hizo el amague de marcharse, cuando pasaba por su lado, ella lo detuvo.

– Natsu detente por favor, dime que te esta pasando tu no eres así, yo … yo conozco a la persona que amo – -dijo la rubia mientras lo agarraba del brazo derecho con todas sus fuerzas.

– ¿la persona que amas? JAJAJAJAJA no me vengas con tus mierda Hearthfilia, si de verdad me amaras no me habrías hecho humillarme de esa manera, así que no vengas de digna y me digas lo mucho que me amas, te has dejado seducir por las falsas palabras de Loki, yo no quiero tener nada que ver contigo nunca mas, así que suéltame si no quieres que te haga daño– -exigió el peli rosa con enfado.

– Natsu ahora se la verdad, yo misma lo he escuchado, ahora se que Loki me había engañado, por favor tienes que creerme ademas se que nunca me harías daño, yo confi… – -no pudo acabar ya el peli rosa la corto.

– antes ahora, eso ya da igual, no lo repetiré un vez mas Hearthfilia, suéltame si no quieres que te haga daño de verdad – -contesto este mientras la miraba con mucho odio.

Lucy quedo en silencio, Natsu aprovecho el agarre de la rubia y con la mano que tenia libre le asesto un puñetazo en el estomago, esto hizo que la rubia se alejara a causa del dolor no había sito un golpe muy fuerte pero en la zona en donde le había dado, la había dejo sin respiración, entonces un terror irracional que se apodero de ella, era la primera vez que Natsu la dañaba físicamente, en ese momento el peli rosa la miro a los ojos se saco las gafas de su bolsillo derecho se las puso y le dio una de sus sonrisas a la rubia, la cual al verlo así sostuvo una chispa de esperanza de detener a Natsu y hacerlo recapacitar, pero eso cambio cuando se quito las gafas y oculto su mirada dejado de su cabello, las cerro con cuidado y la dejo caer al suelo, la rubia no entendía las acciones de Natsu, entonces mientras la miraba con esa sonrisa elevo su pierna derecha y las pisoteo con todas sus fuerzas asta dejarlas hechas pedazos.

Lucy quedo muy asustada al ver esa acción, esas gafas significaban mucho para los dos y el hecho de que las estuviera destrozando de aquella manera tan frenética significaba que toda esperanza se había desvanecido, Lucy ya no podía entender que estaba pasando con Natsu, la persona que mas ama en el mundo, ese monstruo que tenia delante de ella no era el Natsu que conocía, la expresión de sus ojos y su boca mientras las destrozaba, parecía un psicópata.

– jajajajajaa desaparezcan estúpido sentimientos – -dijo con una rosa de maniático mientras destrozaba los restos de lo que eran antes sus gafas.

Al acabar de destrozar la gafas Natsu salio corriendo, Lucy no podía creer lo que estaba pasando delante de ella, no podía creerlo, mas bien no quería creerlo y se negó a creerlo. Solo pudo verlo alejarse, Lucy se encontraba en estado de shock aun no podía asimilar los sucesos que estaban ocurriendo mas bine su cerebro empezó a bloquear todas sus emociones y a negar la realidad fingiendo que lo que había pasado entre ella y Natsu no había pasado nada, que todo era igual que siempre, entonces decidió regresar a clase y fingir que nada había ocurrido que lo que estaba viviendo era solo un mal sueño del cual se despertaría tarde o temprano, pensaba ella en vano, pero cuando llego a su clases todos se lanzaron contra ella preguntando que era lo que había pasado, y sin que ella misma lo supiera les contó todo lo que ocurrió en la sala de la reunión, excepto la escena entre ella y Natsu. Toda la clase estaba sorprendida, nunca imaginaron que el Nerd de cuarta de Dragoneel hiciera todo aquello, al principio no lo creyeron pero las noticias sobre lo ocurrido y el propio vídeo de los destrozos corrieron como la pólvora entre los alumnos, desde ese momento el nombre de Natsu Dragoneel quedaba marcado y se lo consideraba un proscrito ya que nunca podría ingresar de nuevo en Fairy Tail y su fama de vándalo se expandió.

A pesar de todo, continuo la ultima clase, la cual fue eterna para la rubia nada mas acabo, todos regresaron a sus casas, como de costumbre miro el correo, allí habían varios anuncios y algunas castas para su padre. La casa estaba vacía sin un alma, como de costumbre, subió a su cuarto y se puso a mirar el cielo gris, su mirada se perdió en ese cielo gris y el tiempo paso rápido, no obstante para ella solo fue un momento, cuando en realidad fue bastante tiempo, intentando olvidar todo lo que estaba viviendo y creyendo que todo era una pesadilla, se levando abrió su mochila y se topo con una carta, la miro con detenimiento, entonces la abrió y a medida que la iba leyendo no se esperaba todo lo que aquella carta le estaba contando, todo lo que estaba ignorando salio a flote, todos los momentos que vivió ese día con Natsu, sus rostro comenzó a soltar muchas lagrimas, por mas que se las limpiaba estas no se detenía o disminuían, y al igual que su angustia y desesperación, solo crecieron.

Cuando acabo de leerla, salio corriendo a casa del peli rosa, necesitaba hablar con Natsu desesperada-mente, en el momento en que acabo de leer la carta supo que Natsu había estado sufriendo en silencio todo este tiempo, mientras ella creía que era feliz con el, Natsu no era feliz con ella, este sentimiento le produjo nauseas, como no darse cuenta de que la persona que amas esta tan mal. Entonces comenzó a llover, la rubia se empapo de pies a cabeza, y justo a una manzanas vio como había un autobús delante de la casa de Natsu, y que habían unos guardias de seguridad, cuando se acerco vio como Natsu salia de su casa, custodiado por dos hombre de uniforme de aspecto militar.

Lucy intento acercase, pero a causa del agua de la lluvia se resbalo y cayo al suelo de bruces todo su cuerpo se resintió de tal manera que su vista se distorsiono, Lucy deseaba gritar con fuerza pero no pudo, el golpe había hecho que su cuerpo dejara de responder a sus deseos, pero había algo mas en eso y aquello era la pena y la tristeza, estaba en un estado que no podía articular ninguna palabra, la rubia no pudo hacer nada para detener a Natsu, y de esta manera el autobús se marcho, la única oportunidad de hablar con Natsu se había desvanecido y mientras observaba como el autobús se alejaba sus ojos siguieron vertiendo lagrimas, pero debido a la lluvia estas desaparecían en el rostro de la rubia, el único atisbo del llanto eran sus ojos rojos. La escenas era tétrica, la rubia en el suelo estaba completamente mojada, en un vano intento estiro su brazo izquierdo pensado que eso haría regresar al autobús, pero nada paso, después de mucho rato, ella se levanto y regreso a su casa, completamente destrozada, tanto emocionalmente como físicamente

Flashback:

Previamente a este suceso, para ser precisos varias horas antes, Natsu se encontraba en el parque Dragon Race, estaba observando el lago que había allí, quería recordar ese lugar con todas sus fuerzas, después de todo era el lugar donde había conocido por primera vez a Lucy y nunca lo olvidaría, después de todo ellos dos se conocían desde muy pequeños por casualidad se hicieron amigos en ese parque cuando tenían 4 años y por casualidades de la vida se encontrar en la guardería y continuaron su amistada, pero cuando estaba apunto de recordar ese día una ráfaga de viento lo golpeo devolviéndolo a la realidad, miro el cielo, el cual se estaba comenzando a llenar de nubes, miro su reloj.

– parece que ya es la hora – -dijo en voz alta mientras se encaminaba hacia el instituto.

Una vez llego a su destino, se las ingenio para meterse en su clase, por suerte pata el, todos habían salido a ver un vídeo a la salda de audio visuales, entonces se acerco a la mochila de su rubia y deposito una carta dentro de ella, cuando lo hizo salio directo al despacho del directo ya que antes de nada tenia que hablar con él.

– viejo ¿ya les enseñaste el vídeo a Laxus y Jerard? – -pregunto el peli rosa

– si y ninguno a creído que lo hicieras por voluntad propia – -comento el anciano mientras se acercaba al peli rosa y lo esposaba.

– bien todo va como debe de ir, ahora llama a los representantes de las clases y a los profesores, comienza el espectáculo – -dijo el peli rosa con una sonrisa.

– espero que sepas lo que haces y suerte – -dijo el anciano mientras dirigía al peli rosa hacia su destino.

– no te preocupes, bueno yo esperare al otro lado de la puerta – -comento el peli rosa.

Fin del Flashback:

Natsu Dragoneel ya estaba delante de la casa de la familia Strauss pero los integrantes de la familia aun no habían llegado, pero las hermanas no tardaron en llegar una vez acabada la ultima hora, las dos necesitaban descansar después de lo ocurrido este día, pero antes de entrar a su casa se percataron de la presencia de cierto peli rosa, cosa que las exalto, entonces el peli rosa les pidió amablemente si podía entrar a su casa para hablar de los sucedido, Mira accedió con cierto recelo, pero Lissana no tenia ese miedo ella aun confiaba en Natsu ciegamente, entonces los tres entraron en la casa y se dirigieron al salón, Mira se puso a preparar té para calmarse los nervios, una vez estuvo listo, fue al salón con el resto y Natsu comenzó a hablar.

– Mira, Lissana les debo una explicación de lo que ha ocurrido, la verdad es que yo … – -dijo el peli rosa en tono triste pero la menor de las Strauss la interrumpió.

– aceptaste formar parte del plan Fénix ¿verdad Natsu? – -dijo con mucha tristeza la menor de las Strauss.

– Si … lo siento te dije que no lo haría … pero ha llegado el momento de cambiar mi vida y no tendré otra oportunidad como esta, se que es difícil de comprender, de la noche a la mañana ha pasado todo esto, pero así son las cosas y ya no hay marcha atrás – -concluyo el peli rosa.

– Natsu dime ¿que esta pasando? ¿de que se trapa eso del plan Fénix? – -pregunto la mayor de las Strauss con bastante ansiedad.

– escucha Mira, hace poco Makarow me propuso meterme en un programa para personas que han sufrido un fuerte Bullying, legalmente los profesores no pueden pegar o encarar a un alumno sin que su cargo corra riesgo, los únicos que pueden hacer algo son los alumnos, por ese motivo se ha propuesto a 3 personas para que sean entrenadas y acaben con el Bullying aquí en Magnolia para empezar, pero para conseguir eso, solo se puede ir a un sitio y ese lugar es el reformatorio de máxima de Impel Down – anuncio el peli rosa.

– ! ESO ES UNA COMPLETA LOCURA¡ ¿porque tiene que ir allí? ¿acaso no ha otra manera menos peligrosa? – -pregunto Mira muy alterada, después de todo ir allí significaba que tu libertada iba a morir.

– la verdad es que no, tenemos que ir allí por dos motivos, el primero es que nuestros entrenadores están allí y no pueden salir actualmente y el segunda es que para acabar con el Bullying debemos ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para derrotar a mas de diez personas a la vez y eso no se conseguirá en otro sitio que no sea ese – argumento el peli rosa con determinación.

– pero ¿porque precisamente gente de Impel Down? – -insistió la mayor de las Strauss.

– porque fueron dos de los internos mas conocidos quienes formularon esta propuesta, la cual fue secundada por Makarow y el consejo, yo y otros dos alumnos de diferentes centros, seremos entrenados allí, sera un infierno y es probable que no volvamos en mucho tiempo pero ese sacrificio valdrá la pena, créeme ese sitio no solo nos volverán fuertes físicamente, sino mentalmente ya que nuestros entrenadores se mostrara el camino por el cual no recurrir a la venganza de una manera cruel – -finalizo con gran determinación.

– una cosa ... ¿a que vino lo de destrozar el instituto y ese comportamiento de loco que me contó Mira-nee? – -pregunto la oji azul sin entender.

– la gente debe de creer que soy malo, sino esto no tendría ningún sentido, yo quiero mucho a Fairy Tail, y me dolió lo que hice, pero tampoco tenia mas opciones, debía de actuar como la persona mas horrible y despiadada del mundo, todo fue una actuación lo juro, una vez entre allí ya no habrá vuelta atrás hasta que todo acabe – -dijo Natsu muy serio.

– Natsu … – dijo Mira intentando contener su llanto, ya que la decisión que había tomado era una muy dura, pero a la vez sentía orgullo, la determinación de Natsu la sorprendió y no tenia planeado detenerlo.

– no se preocupen por mi, les prometo que sobreviviré, no tengo planeado morir allí, Lissana te acuerdas de que te pedí que no fueras en contra de Lucy pasara lo que pasara, se que estas enfadada con ella por mantener nuestra relación y amistad en secreto, las humillaciones que he pasado y encima con lo que paso ayer … sabes te doy carta blanca para que te desahogues mañana dile y demuéstrale como te sientes, se que lo necesitas ¿no es cierto? – -contesto con una cálida sonrisa.

– Natsu … entendido – -respondió la albina menor con mucho dolor en sus palabras.

– a estas alturas la mayoría de los profesores se deben de haber enterado de mis verdaderas intenciones, le pedí al viejo que les contara la verdad una vez me fuera, por cierto me llevaran hoy a Impel Down, así que me despido ahora, dentro de un mes a partir de hoy podrán venir a visitarme, pero solo tendrán dos horas, tendrán que organizarse con mi familia, espero que venga a visitarme – -respondió feliz el peli rosa.

– Imbécil claro que te iremos a visitar, eres una persona muy importante para nosotras, y para Laxus … – -dijo la albina mayor pensado en como se sentiría su prometido

– hablando del rey de roma … Laxus sal de donde quiera que estés – -dijo el peli rosa en vos alta.

– vaya parece que no me escondido lo suficientemente bien ¿como me descubriste? – -dijo el rubio entrando por la puerta del salón.

– solo te note, nada mas, supongo que escuchaste todo verdad? – -dijo el peli rosa poniéndose serio.

– si y la verdad es que te admiro Dragoneel, nunca pensé que pudieras ser mas maduro de lo que ya eres pero me equivoque – -concluyo el rubio con una franca sonrisa.

– espero volver a verte cuando salga de Impel Down Laxus, y para esa ocasión espero ser tío – -dijo el peli rosa mientras le tendía la mano hacia arriba.

– dalo por hecho amigo – -contesto el rubio correspondiendo el gesto de Natsu con fuerza.

Después de eso el peli rosa se marcho a su casa, no supo que hora era ni cuanto tiempo estuvo en casa de los Strauss, pero sabia que cuando llegara se tendría que marchar, por suerte para él, los guardias de Impel Down aun no habían llegado a su casa así que podría comer tranquilo, saco un trozo de carne lo alieno con varias especias y lo puso a asarse en la plancha, una vez listo se lo comió en un pan con lechuga y tomate, el bocadillo era bastante grande, eso se debía a que no estaba seguro de cuando tendría la oportunidad de comer algo así de rico, miro el cielo, justo después de llegar a casa se había puesto a llover, pero estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado hasta que se sentó en el salón a comer.

Una vez acabo de comer llamaron a la puerta, fue a abrir, eran los guardias de Impel Down, los cuales se lo llevaron custodiado sin permitirle recoger nada de lo que había preparado, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que al sitio al que iba era un lugar donde no podría meter nada suyo, el peli rosa se percato de que antes de subir al autobús, estaba lloviendo con mas fuerza, de camino al autobús se mojo pero no era algo de mucha importancia, y sin detenerse en ningún momento subió al autobús, en el cual solo había dos chicos, uno de ellos tenia el cabello negro y muy corto, este chico era bastante corpulento, pero no precisamente por sus músculos sino por su grasa corporal se podía ver a leguas que era gordo y tenía varios granos pronunciados en la cara, ademas de unas gafas sin marco al verlas recordó sus gafas y se maldijo por no tener puestas unas lentillas ya que los problemas de visión podría afectarle a futuro, por suerte para el sus problemas oculares eran al ver a lo lejos no de cerca. al lado suyo estaba otro chico, este tenia los cabellos azules y demasiado largos, sus ojos eran tapados por su cabello este chico a diferencia del otro era demasiado flaco y este no paraba de temblar, nada mas verlos Natsu supo que eran los otros dos integrantes del programa, así que se acerco a saludarlos, ya que después de todo pasarían bastante tiempo juntos.

– ho … hola me llamo Natsu Dragoneel gusto en conocerlos– -saludo con tranquilidad mientras observaba su reacción.

– igualmente, he oído mucho de usted Dragoneel-san, eres el mas destacado en Fairy Tail – -dijo el chico corpulento.

– vaya no sabia que fuera tan conocido, y no hace falta ser tan formal – -dijo el peli rosa un poco relajado.

– discúlpeme siempre he sido así con las personas que apenas conozco, de nuevo me disculpo por no presentarme en primer lugar, mi nombre es Gajeel Redfox ex alumno de Phantom Lord yo destacaba allí por que tengo un don natural para el análisis y las estadísticas, pero me apasiona la ingeniería y todo lo relacionado con el metal – -contesto con una sonrisa mientras estrechaba su mano con la de Natsu.

– el gusto es mio y espero que nos llevémonos bien, disculpa ¿y tu como te llamas? – -le pregunto el epli rosa al peli azul.

– mi , mi … nom … bre es … Gray Full … Fullbuster, encantado de conocerte, yo ven … go de , de Lamia Scale y allí … allí era conocido por ser ... un genio en química avanzada y … y en especial todo aquello … que que tenga que ver … con el hielo – -contesto con mucha timidez y tartamudez el peli azul.

– encantado, bueno supongo que ustedes accedieron a entrar en el programa voluntariamente, creo que los motivos por los que entraron son los mismos que el mio, lo que podemos hacer es habar de ello entre nosotros ¿no creen? – -pregunto intrigado el peli rosa.

– tienes razón, justo antes de que llegaras lo estábamos comentando, los tres tenemos en comuna, el Bullying – -contesto el peli negro con tristeza.

– yo yo … yo estoy harto … de que me pisoteen, me … me humillen y … y me insulten … yo… quiero ser … fuerte – -contesto el peli azul con lagrimas en sus ojos.

– lo se Gray-san, yo también estoy harto de esta vida, no tiene ningún sentido vivir, aveces he pensado en acabar con todo el sufrimiento– -contesto el peli negro sin aguantar sus propias lagrimas.

– chicos yo mas que nadie, conozco el sufrimiento por el cual han pasado no les pido que lo olviden ni que se dejen hundir por esos momentos, puede que ahora no tengamos una buen motivo para vivir pero eso tarde o temprano aparecerá, un ejemplo de ello es vivir por tus amigos, ellos te dan la fuerza para seguir caminando en la vida así que a partir de ahora los tres seremos los mejores amigos, y como mis mejores amigos, no pienso permitir que se mueran sin luchar, estoy seguro que a pesar de su sufrimiento aun tiene algún sueño por cumplir, así que no se rindan tan fácilmente, lo primero que haré como amigo sera ayudarlos en todo lo que me sea posible – -dijo Dragoneel con una sonrisa cálida mientras sus ojos vertían lagrimas

Al escuchar las palabras de amabilidad del peli rosa, los dos chicos no pudieron contener sus lagrimas y comenzaron a llorar desconsoladamente, en mucho tiempo nadie les habían dicho o los habían considerado amigos ni siquiera podrían imaginar que alguien los llamara mejores amigos, para el mundo Gray y Gajeel solo eran unas herramientas que ocupar para hacerles los deberes o burlase de ellos o les quitaban la dignidad con golpes o humillaciones, pero al escuchar las palabras de Natsu supieron que por fin habían encontrado amigos auténticos con los cuales pasar momentos felices y tristes y era algo que tenían muy seguro ya que nunca habían visto a alguien tan amable, por eso y por sus palabras decidieron confiar incondicionalmente en su nuevo mejor amigo. No obstante a diferencia de Natsu que tenia facilidad para hablar con adultos y que estos fueran sus amigos, Gray y Gajeel nunca tuvieron esa facilidad así que siempre estuvieron solos. Los tres se acomodaron y se pusieron a hablar.

Por suerte los asientos del autobús era de tres plazas así que se sentaron juntos, cuando acabaron de llorar empezaron a hablar de sus vida y el motivo por el que entraron al programa, todos tenían en común el Bullying pero los casos eran diferentes, Gray siempre estaba siendo amenazado desde el colegio y siempre lo maltrataban mentalmente con insultos y bromas que desechaban su dignidad como hombre, lo obligaban a ponerse ropa de mujer y lo golpeaban todos los días. Por suerte para el, el director de Lamnia Scalet se entero de estas atrocidades, ya que el se encontró un día al peli azul tirado en el suelo lleno de golpes y travestido, una vez lo curo, Gray no pudo ocultarlo y le contó todo lo que le hacían, por ese motivo el directo lo propuso para el programa nada mas salir dicho programa, Gray se habría negado ha hacerlo unos meses atrás, pero hace 4 semanas Ur, su madre, murió en un accidente de coche, Gray estaba completamente solo ya no tenia a nadie y pensando en acabar con su vida quiso lanzarse delante de un coche, pero la imagen de Ur vino a su mente y se detuvo, al no tener nada en el mundo cogió la única opción que tenia, ser parte del plan Fénix, después de que el peli azul contara su caso la tristeza lo invadió y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente al recordar a su madre, Gajeel y Natsu solo pudieron estar a su lado ya que no hay palabras para aliviar el dolor de perder a un ser querido, lo único que podían hacer era permanecer a su lado hasta que se calmara, lo cual tardo un poco de tiempo.

Luego estaba el caso de Gajeel, todos los miembros de su clase se burlaban de su aspecto insultándolo y poniéndole motes que lo hundió en la tristeza, nunca hubo a una persona que no lo utilizara y menos que lo llamara por su nombre, a parte de eso sus compañeros de clase, incluyendo a las chicas lo masacraban en los deportes y para colmo uno de sus profesores, se aprovechaba de la inteligencia de Gajeel y se adjudico el merito de varios descubrimientos de dicha investigación que hacia Gajeel, hasta que un día, el director de Phantom Lord descubrió como este profesor chantajeaba a Gajeel, de esta manera se destituyo al profesor, bien conocido como Josep, luego de eso le ofreció el puesto a Gajeel, quien acepto sin pensárselo dos veces ya que el era huérfano y nunca tuvo a nadie, el centro se ocupaba de él.

Por ultimo, Natsu les contó de lo ocurrido en su instituto y el porque se estaba pensado el hecho de aceptar la oferta. Al escuchar como había sufrido esa cantidad de palizas y aquella traición, los dos nuevos amigos del peli rosa sintieron hervir sus sangre, sin duda Natsu lo había pasado muy mal, la persona que amas se va con otro y encima no puedes hacer nada y que con el tipo con el que se marcha sea un desgraciado, por suerte ellos no habían sufrido una traición así ya que nunca confiaron en alguien, peor que una persona en quien confías, te traicione te destruye de muchas maneras, ese resentimiento se abrió en ellos, pero Natsu los calmo diciendo que ya no había vuelta atrás lo hecho hecho esta de esta manera se pasaron hablando casi 3 horas, en la cuales se llegaron a conocer muy bien.

Los tres estaban cansados de hablar, y no era para menos habían estado hablando mas de 2 horas, en las cuales se percataron de que no solo tenían el Bullying en común, los tres tenían en común su gusto por el anime y el manga a demás de su sed de conocimiento, cosa que los unió mas de lo que ya estaban, a pesar de conocerse de poco tiempo, la confianza se hizo presente en ellos, la vergüenza y el formalismo desapareció.

– si no les importa que me gustaría poner un poco de música así podemos descansar y mas tarde podemos seguir hablando – -dijo Gray sin tanta vergüenza como al principio.

– sin problemas, espera ¿como has conseguido traer un teléfono? – -pregunto el peli rosa sorprendido

– bueno pedí que solo me dejaran traer esto y el cargador nada mas, ni visitas ni nada mas, esa fue mi única petición – -dijo el peli azul.

– "suspiro" tendría que haber pedido algo – -dijo el peli negro con cansancio.

– bueno da igual ahora descansemos que aun queda bastante viaje – -dijo el peli rosa mientras se acomodaba.

Entonce el peli azul activo su móvil y selecciono su canción favorita. Doubt and Trust, ACCES.

_**Corro en la distancia sin poder ver el final**_

_**hacia esa deformada paz, en un brillo que me confina**_

_**La soledad está atrapada y**_

_**mi mirada se comienza a cerrar.**_

Al decir esta parte de la canción, Natsu comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, ya el cansancio se estaba apoderando de él.

_**El cielo saluda a aquellos que vuelan**_

_**sin ninguna preocupación, o se dejan dominar**_

_**El resplandor que es deseado por**_

_**el bien de que todo va a cambiar.**_

_**Y sino puedo perdonar a nadie, ¿A donde podre ir?**_

**_De las __raíces_ _de la luz, nace la sombra de la oscuridad _**

_**como las mentiras oscurecen la verdad **_

**_y Perforan a mi corazón._**

Al escuchar esa estrofa recordó todo los vivido con Lucy los últimos meses "¿podre olvidarme de Lucy algún día? ¿Acaso mi corazón ... a pesar de todo lo que he sufrido te seguirá queriendo?" pensó el peli rosa con los ojos ya cerrados. Al igual que sus nuevos amigos.

_**Acaso Nunca podremos romper esta eterna noche?**_

**_La sombra del deseo __inalcanzable_ _a la cual yo llamo sueño_**

**_a pesar de todo Seguiré llamándola._**

_**Voy a confiar en tus pecados y en tus heridas.**_

_**Yo lo quiero todo, dijiste al susurrar**_

_**y aunque mi perdida siga sin superar.**_

_**Los dedos que buscaron una vez ya ni siquiera notan frialdad.**_

_**Si aun hay amor que dejar, en tus labios cerrados será .**_

_**Sólo por esta luz, nace la oscuridad**_

_**El calor está apilando ahora mis dudas,**_

_**sentimientos con los que batallar.**_

_**En nuestros corazones promesas que jurar,**_

_**no importa si, la herida de la eternidad**_

_**nos deja una cicatriz**_

_**Antes de desaparecer en esta grieta temporal**_

_**De las raíces de la luz, nace la sombra de la oscuridad **_

_**como las mentiras, oscurecen la verdad **_

_**y Perforan a mi corazón.**_

_**¿Acaso Nunca podremos romper esta eterna noche?**_

_**La sombra del deseo inalcanzable a la cual yo llamo sueño**_

_**a pesar de todo Seguiré llamándola.**_

_**Voy a confiar en tus pecados y en tus heridas.**_

Al acabar la canción, los tres chicos quedaron dormidos, ellos lo necesitaban, después de todo estaban apunto de entrar al peor sitio que podía existir. Después de 4 horas de viaje, por fin llegaron a su destino, el reformatorio de máxima seguridad conocido con el nombre de, Impel Down, el conductor se levanto para avisar a los pasajeros que habían llegado, pero se los encontró durmiendo plácidamente, entonces se aclaro la garganta y …

– !LEVÁNTENSE ESCORIA YA LLEGAMOS A SU DESTINO¡ – -grito el conductor del autobús con mucha fuerza.

Los tres se despertaron de golpe y se cayeron de sus asientos debido al susto, con cuidado se levantaron y bajaron del autobús, una vez abajo vieron detenidamente el paisaje y se alarmaron, el lugar donde se encontraban era un paraje inhóspito, los arboles estaban desojados y parecían muertos, delante de ellos había un lago gigante y en el centro estaba un edificio que parecía una cárcel, entonces los tres les recorrió un escalofrió, en ese momento el autobús se marcho rápidamente, dejando a las tres jóvenes solos en ese lugar tan tétrico. En ese momento escucharon una voz que venia detrás de ellos.

– ese Kidd siempre tan brusco – -dijo el mayor de los hermanos peli negros.

– bueno chicos bienvenidos este es el reformatorio de máxima seguridad Impel Down, gusto en conocerlos seremos sus guías, cuidadores y tutores mientras estén aquí – -dijo el menor de los peli negros con una sonrisa.

– chicos ¿cuando llegaron? – -pregunto extrañado el peli rosa.

– jajaja bueno nosotros regresamos ayer después de tu altercado, aprovechamos el regresar antes y ya tenemos todo preparado, ahora que lo pienso no nos presentamos adecuadamente ayer, bueno empieza tu con las presentaciones – -dijo el menor de los peli negro señalando a su hermano.

– ¿porque tengo que empezar yo? Empieza tu – -le reprocho el mayor con un poco de molestia.

– esta bien esta bien, mi nombre es Mokey D Luffy un placer conocerlos – -se presento el peli negro sin pecas agachando su cabeza.

– bien me toca, yo me llamo Portgas D Ace, soy el hermano mayor de este cabeza hueca espero poder ayudarlos en todo lo que me sea posible – -dijo el peli negro de pecas con mucha amabilidad.

– es un placer escuchar sus nombres por fin, bueno ya me conocen así que les presentare a mis dos nuevos mejores amigos, empieza tu Gray – -le dijo el peli rosa al peli azul

– mi … mi … nom … bre es Gray Full … Fullbus … ter, vengo de Lamnia Scale, estoy a su cuidado y espero no ser una molestia – -se presento un avergonzado Gray mientras agachaba la cabeza a mido de saludo

– me llamo Gajeel Redfox, vengo de Phantom Lord, solo tengo una petición … por favor háganme mas fuerte – -se presento el peli negro mientras hacia una reverencia.

– shisihiii no hace falta ser tan formales chicos, bueno pongamos en marcha, tenemos que cruzar el lago y llegar hasta la entrada de Impel Down – -dijo Luffy con una sonrisa.

– etoooo ¿como cruzaremos Luffy? – -pregunto Gajeel con cierta duda.

– tranquilo Gajeel tenemos a un amigos nuestro esperándonos con una barca a unos 2 kilómetros de aquí, venga vamos – -dijo Ace con mucha confianza.

En ese momento los 5 chicos se pusieron en marcha, tardaron casi 8 minutos en llegar hasta donde estaba el amigo de los hermanos D, de camino hacia allí los chicos fueron comentados sus gusto y aficiones, se produjo la sorprendente casualidad de que tenían los mismos gustos en referente a la literatura y con relación a los mangas y animes, el trayecto hasta el embarcadero fue divertido, una vez llegaron allí se encontraron con una embarcación muy curiosa, tenia en la parte delantera un cabeza de una cabra y allí se encontraba un tipo algo algo raro

– oeee Franky ¿ya esta listo el mini Merry 2? – -pregunto Ace mientras cocaba la mano con Franky.

– supeerrrrrr, ya esta listo, solo hay que subir Ace-san, buenos días capitán Luffy – saludo el peli azul al Luffy.

– buenos días Franky, por cierto ¿ya has construido algún nuevo invento? – -pregunto emocionado el peli negro.

– Supeerrrr ya sabes que yo siempre estoy fabricando cosas, por cierto ¿como te sentó la armadura de la otra vez? – -pregunto el peli azul mientras juntaba sus brazos, en los cuales había tatuados dos estrellas las cuales al juntarse formaba otra.

– era increíble como te lo explico, no tengo palabras solo el romanticismo de un hombre entendería el ponerse esa increíble armadura bueno eso y la carne son lo mas increíble de este mundo – -concluyo el peli negro con una sonrisa.

– Luffy si te escuchara Nami te mataría – -dijo el peli negro de las pecas con una sonrisa diabólica.

– no ... no le digas por favor – -pidió de rodillas de manera dramática.

– ya veremos – -contesto Ace con una sonrisa sádica.

Los tres miembros del plan Fénix observan la escena con una gota de sudor en su nuca, después de eso el bote se puso en marcha y los llevo hasta la entrada de Impel Down. Todos se bajaron de la embarcación y entraron en el reformativo. Todos fueron registrados y cacheados para que no introdujeran armas u objetos afilados, después e eso se los llevaron a un ascensor de piedra y los bajaron, en el trayecto Luffy les fue explicando como funcionaban las cosas allí.

– bueno chicos, bienvenidos a Impel Down, saben esto antes era una cárcel submarina pero luego se degrado a reformatorio, lo primero es explicarles como esta dividido, atiendan. Impel Down tiene 6 niveles, en los nivele solo hay presos problemáticos que buscan pelean, han sido metidos aquí por vandalismo de menor grado, en los nivele están personas un poco mas peligrosas, estas fueron detenidos por violencia contra los ciudadanos, ya saben bandas problemáticos y esas cosas – -argumento primeramente Luffy.

al escucharlo, los tres miembros del plan Fénix sudaron frió y sintieron miedo, después de todo era un lugar peligroso y no había manera de bajar la guardia nunca.

– continuo yo, en el nivel 5 se encierra a los que han creado altercados graves en los anteriores niveles ya saben motines o agresión de otros presos ademas de que se llevan allí a otro presos de otros reformatorios ya que en sus antiguos lugares hay demasiado peligro de que se escapen. y por ultimo tenemos en 6 nivel en este están encerrados personas que nada mas cumplan los 18 años irán directamente a la cárcel para una condena larga en algunos casos deciden dejarlo allí para siempre ya que son demasiado peligrosos para que estén en una cárcel normal, nosotros estaremos en el nivel 6, pero no se preocupen en este nivel tenemos varios amigos así que no tiene de que preocuparse estarán protegidos. – -menciono el mayor de los hermanos de cabello negro.

– la verdad es que es un alivio escuchar eso, los anteriores niveles son un verdadero infierno – -dijo Gajeel bastante asustado.

– estoy con Gajeel, pero solo podemos aceptar las cosas tal y como son – -dijo el peli rosa con resignación.

– eso es cierto, pero les tenemos una advertencia, si los 3 deciden abandonar el programa serán sacados de aquí y podrán marcharse sin recibir daños, pero si es solo uno renuncia los otros dos serán considerados como presos corrientes y ya no tendrá ningún tipo de protección se los llevara al piso 5 donde los internos se pelean continuamente entre ellos, cuando les demos el visto bueno de que puedan marcharse de Impel Down los tres tendrán que escapar de Impel Down por sus propios medios sin nuestra ayuda y es mas se enfrentaran na nosotros si quieren salir de aquí, por cierto se me olvido decirles algo, a excepción del primer nivel los demás niveles tiene retos físicos que les dificultaran su salida de aquí, en nivel 1 es conocido por se el infierno carmesí, varias partes del suelo y las paredes están recubiertas de clavos rojos, este rojo es de la sangre de muchos presos , luego esta el nivel dos el cual les conocido como el infierno de las bestias, en esa planta hay sueltos perros de casa muy peligrosos ademas de otros animales también bastante peligrosos, luego están los nive son conocidos por sus tremendo calor, muchos caen desmayados en su primera semana, estos dos niveles son conocidos como el infierno del Sahara pero el nivel 3 es mas flojo que el nivel 4, luego tenemos el nivel 5 el cual es conocido como la pesadilla glaciar, bueno ya se imaginan porque la llama así. Y por ultimo tenemos el nivel 6, el infierno eterno, aquí abajo parece que el tiempo se detiene, pero eso se debe a que la luz natural no llega aquí abajo solo hay la luz artificial de los focos aquí nunca es de noche, bueno hemos llegado. – -acabo de explicar Luffy.

– pero que clase de seguridad es esa, mucha gente podría morir a causa de eso – -argumento Gray con miedo

– como dije era una prisión, las medidas se han mantenido ya que muchos escarmientan y no lo vuelvan a hacer, pero muchos otros no tiene remedio y es la única manera de retenerlos y que no dañen a la sociedad, bueno ya llegamos este sera su hogar – -dijo Luffy mientras se abría la puerta del ascensor

– dios … se siente una presión enorme aquí abajo – -dijo el peli rosa mientras se mareaba debido a dicha presión.

– eso es normal mucha gente de aquí tiene impulsos asesinos por eso notas esa presión – -dijo el mayor de los hermanos con mucha tranquilidad.

Delante de ellos se encontraba un lugar aun mas tétrico que la parte externa de Impel Down, todo estaba hecho de piedra y había muchas celdas el nombre del infierno eterno hacia mención a su nombre nada mas entrar sintieron que el tiempo se detenía para ellos, los tres sabían que iba a ser muy duro sobrevivir allí, pero después de todo no tenían otro lugar a donde ir o regresar en ese momento, al menos dos de los tres, Natsu sabia que el tenia un lugar, una familia y unos amigos con los que regresar a diferencia de Gray y Gajeel, así que tomo la determinación de cuando salieran, sus lugar al que regresar seria el de ellos, sus amigos serias los de ellos y su familia seria también su familia.

_**bueno aquí les traigo otro capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, si ese es el caso no se olviden de dejar esos review´s que me alegran el día, es un placer escribir por fin este fic, al cual ya le tenia muchas ganas, un saludo y los veo la semana que viene. **_


	10. COMIENZA EL ENTRENAMIENTO ¡¡¡

Capitulo 9: ! comienza el entrenamiento ¡

A medida que se iban adentrando en el infierno eterno sentían cierto temor, ese lugar les resultaba mas tétrico de lo que esperaban, sin duda hacia honor a su nombre, a pesar de haber luz artificial, ese sitio estaba lleno de una extraña penumbra que lo oscurecía todo, eso solo alimentaba el miedo irracional de los jóvenes, a diferencia de sus acompañantes los cuales iban como si nada, y en menos de lo que esperaron llegaron al lugar al que a partir de ahora llamarían casa.

– bueno chicos esta sera vuestra celda, se que no es un buen logar para vivir, pero después de todo estamos en un reformativo – -dijo Luffy mientras habría la celda, en esta había tres camas y un retrete y el lavabo, no había nada mas.

– bueno ahora les asignaremos a sus tutores, ellos serán quienes supervisen su entrenamiento y desarrollo físico – Luffy saco de su bolsillo una papel, el cual lo desdoblo y comenzó a leerlo.

– Gajeel por lo que sabemos de ti, te gusta la investigación tecnológica y la metalurgia así que te asignaremos a dos tutores con relación en esos campos, uno sera Mister 1 un gran luchador en el cuerpo a cuerpo, utiliza objetos metálicos en sus peleas y también para que te distraigas un poco estarás con Franky, bueno ahora Franky te llevara delante de Mister 1 buena suerte por cierto aun tiene que venir otro tutor tuyo pero ahora no se encuentra aquí– -dijo Luffy mientras Gajeel se marchaba con Franky.

– nos veremos mas tarde Natsu – -se despido el peli negro

– esta bien suerte – -respondió el peli rosa.

– Superrrrr seré tu tutor, tenemos que pasarlo Supeerrrr – -se escucho la fondo.

– bien, Gray a ti te gusta algo relacionado con la química y el hielo, así que te enviaremos con Aokiyi, es una buen tipo solo que algo pasota si se pone a dormir en medio entrenamiento tu despierta-lo no tengas vergüenza, a parte de Aokiyi otro de tus tutores sera un buen amigo mio, se llama Zoro y es experto en lucha con espadas y por último otro, se llama Jimbei y tambien es un preciado compañero, Ace lleva a Gray con Aokiyi para presentarlo por favor, después llévalo con Jimbei y por último con Zoro – -ordeno Luffy con rapidez.

– hasta luego Natsu – -dijo Gray mientras se marchaba con Ace.

– adiós Gray – -respondió Natsu mientras agitaba su mano derecha

– bien ahora te toca a ti Natsu – -dijo el peli negro pero fue cortado pro Natsu.

– una pregunta ¿porque nos asignan tutores con cosas que nos gustan? – -pregunto el peli rosa.

– bueno esto ya se lo deben de estar explicando a ellos, es mas fácil aprender o hacer cosas cuando están relacionadas con cosas que a uno le gustan ¿no crees? Bueno tu tendrás 3 tutores, yo y Ace seremos parte de los tres, pero el ultimo sera otro buen amigo mio se llama Sanji – -concluyo el peli negro.

– bien empecemos ahora, no tengo tiempo que perder – -dijo el peli rosa con mucha determinación.

– entendido, para comenzar tendrás que conseguir darme un puñetazo en la cara pero antes de eso deberás atraparme, créeme no te … – el peli negro tuvo que callarse ya que tuvo que esquivar el puñetazo de improvisto del peli rosa.

– nada mal pero tendrás que hacerlo mejor – -contesto el peli negro mientras salia corriendo.

Entonces Natsu lo siguió, sus velocidades estaba igualadas, Natsu lanzaba puñetazos que nunca llegaba a darle a Luffy ya que este los esquivaba muy fácilmente, Natsu le pareció que el peli negro no se empleaba a fondo y solo estaba jugando con él, así se pasaron 7 horas, en las cuales Natsu no consiguió ni siquiera rozar a Luffy, a veces este iba demasiado rápido y Natsu tenia que centrarse en alcanzar su ritmo y se olvidaba de darle un puñetazo, el peli negro llego un momento en le que dejo de esquivar y le daba algún que otro golpe al peli rosa para incitarlo a pelear más.

Nuestro peli rosa intentaban esquivarlos, a pesar de que tenia buenos reflejos esos puños iban muy rápido, incluso mas que las pelotas que le lanzaban en educación física cuando jugaban a balón prisionero, de esta manera paso otra hora mas, cumpliendo 8 horas de entrenamiento, Natsu estaba jadeando de rodillas delante de Luffy no tenia fuerzas ni para perseguirlo, se podía apreciar el cansancio y el dolor de los golpes los cuales para su desgracia eran mas fuertes que los de Loki, a su lado los golpes que le daban eran meras caricias, ademas sus músculos le quemaban con fuerza a causa del sobre esfuerzo que estaba haciendo a la hora de correr.

– Natsu llevas 8 horas seguidas corriendo y recibiendo golpes tienes que descansar sino destrozaras tu cuerpo – -dijo Luffy sin marcas de cansancio alguno en su voz.

– no … no … me detendré – -contesto un peli rosa sin fuerzas, pero el cansancio físico y mental pudieron con el y se desmayo.

– "suspiro" ya le dije que no debía de forzarse – -dijo el peli negro mientras se acercaba a el peli rosa y lo agarraba para llevarlo a su celda.

Una vez llego a la celda, Luffy se dio cuenta de que tanto Gajeel como Gray también habían quedado exhaustos y se habían dormido rápidamente, de manera que dejo a Natsu en su cama y se fue a cenar con sus amigos. Ya habían pasado 3 días desde que Natsu se desmayo, pero este aun no despertaba, a diferencia de Gajeel y Gray los cuales estaban preocupados por su nuevo amigos, no obstante Luffy les dijo que su estado era normal tenia viejas heridas abiertas, ademas del estrés físico y emocional que tenia acumulado, esto lo había dejado muy cansado y lo mejor que podían hacer por el momento era dejarlo dormir y que su cuerpo se recuperara lentamente. Natsu a pesar de estar dormido sabia lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor gracias al 17º Natsu se percato de que algo no iba bien con sus nuevos amigos.

"**oye chico ¿no crees que debes de levantarte ya?" dijo cierto peli rojo con enojo.**

"**pero no tengo la fuerza suficiente, ademas estoy muy cómodo aquí dentro" protesto el peli rosa**

"**deja de hacer el vago, estas aquí para adquirir esa fuerza ¿no? Natsu tienes que levantarte Gajeel y Gray necesitan verte bien, eres su motivación, mira puedes ver sus corazones desde aquí, tienes suerte de que estén dormidos así esto sera mas fácil, Natsu ellos tiene mucho miedo de que te este pasando algo grave por no despertar, tienes que apoyarlos Natsu debes de darles fuerzas y lo mas importante, confianza en ellos mismos" concluyo el peli rojo con una sonrisa.**

"**pero … ¿como les infundo confianza?" pregunto el peli rosa**

"**una manera de hacerlo es con la melodía estoy seguro de que con todo lo que han sufrido podrán escucharla, pero aunque la escuchen debes de ser tu quien haga que despierte" contesto muy serio el 17º**

"**pero … si lo hago ellos, sufrirán como yo, y no quiero eso" dijo el peli rosa con tristeza.**

"**tu confía en mi no les pasara nada en el caso de ellos no les pasara lo mismo que a ti, nada de resonancias dolorosas, digamos que ahora la melodía ha cambiado, la melodía ahora suena con el fin de infundir valor, recuerda to la has cambiado" dijo el peli rojo en ese instante el peli rosa abrió los ojos de golpe, sin duda ese tipo de despertares lo inquietaban un poco pero no tenia otra opción.**

Se levanto y se acerco a sus compañeros, los miro con seriedad, entonces se percato de que ambos susurraban la melodía sus expresiones mostraban temor. De golpe los dos despertaron a la vez.

– vaya ha sido un sueño muy raro – -dijo Fullbuster mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

– dijo lo mismo fue como si … – -intento decir el peli negro pero Natsu lo corto.

– Natsu – -susurro el peli azul sorprendido por ver a su amigo de pie y despierto, como si no le hubiera pasado nada.

– ya se que estaban preocupados lo siento – -dijo el peli rosa

– no pasa nada lo importante es que ya estas recuperado – -rebatió Gray con alivio.

– venga chicos tenemos que levantarnos y demostrarles que no nos vamos a rendir – -dijo el peli rosa con determinación

– Natsu me alegro de que este bien – -dijo Gajeel con alivio.

– gracias pero no tenemos tiempo para eso – -contesto Natsu mientras se acercaba a lavar los dientes.

– al ver que estas mejor ya me siento con un poco mas de ánimos, levántate Gajeel – -dijo Gray en tono animado.

– tranquilo ya voy no hay tanta prisa – -dijo el peli negro levantándose y acompañándolos para asearse.

una vez listos, los tres salieron de su celda y buscaron a sus respectivos tutores para seguir con el entrenamiento. Natsu después de 3 días de descanso por fin Natsu se topo con Luffy y Ace.

– vaya has tardado en recuperarte ¿ya estas listo? – -pregunto Luffy con una sonrisa desafiante.

– por supuesto, escucha con atención Luffy, juro que algún día te derrotare – -dijo el peli rosa mientras lo señalaba con su dedo.

– esperemos que ese día llegue pronto ahora (cruje sus nudillos) intenta darme – -desafió el peli negro.

– !ALLÁ VOY¡ – -grito el peli rosa mientras se abalanzaba sobre Luffy.

Los movimientos de Natsu en esta ocasión eran mas rápidos que el primer día ya que sus heridas, las producidas pro Loki y los otros ya se habían cerrado, y el estrés emocional de dejar Fairy tail y el haber enfrentado a Lucy habían desaparecido, no obstante Luffy esquivaba dichos golpes con demasiado facilidad después de 5 minutos de intentos de golpes salio corriendo y Natsu lo siguió, ahora que estaba descansado podía mantener el ritmo y golpear a la vez a diferencia de la primera vez. después de dos hora Luffy comenzó a contraatacar, al principio Natsu no pudo esquivar ningún golpe, simplemente los recibía ya que no los podía ver venir, pero después de una hora y media recibiendo los golpes, por fin comenzó a verlos y a esquivarlos a duras penas, aunque pudiera verlos no significaba que pudiera esquivarlos, la velocidad de adaptación a la batalla sorprendió al peli negro, continuaron así durante tres horas y media mas, la tripa de Luffy sonó con bastante fuerza, después de todo ya tenían 6 horas de estar entrenando son haber comido nada.

– Natsu es hora de comer – -dijo el peli negro deteniéndose de golpe.

– espe … ra yo aun … puedo seguir – -contesto el peli rosa mientras se tambaleaba

– Natsu nunca me salto la comida así que vamos tienes que comer en los últimos 3 días no has comido nada, lo necesitas urgentemente – -dijo con preocupación el peli negro.

– no te preocupes estoy "gran rugido de sus tripas" "suspiro" vamos a comer – -admitió el peli rosa derrotado por su propio cuerpo.

Entonces los dos volvieron a la celda de Natus y sus amigos, cuando llegaron se percataron de que Gray, Gajeel y un tipo rubio y alto estaba allí, los dos primeros observaban como cierto rubio preparar la comida.

– hola chicos – -saludo el peli rosa con animo, ya que lo que se estaba cocinando olía muy bien.

– hola Natsu, tienes que ver como cocina Sanji es increíble – -dijo fascinado el peli negro.

– es cierto Natsu, con muy poco esta consiguiendo que algo parezca increíble, a pesar de haberlos visto durante estos dos últimos días sigo sorprendido – -dijo el peli azul asombrado.

– chicos chicos no es para tanto – -dijo el rubio acercándose.

– oee Sanji ¿que has preparado hoy? – -pregunto animado el chico de la cicatriz en si ojos izquierdo

– Luffy no te acerque a la comida aun, haber he preparado un especial de arroz relleno, tiene zanahoria, guisantes, maíz dulce, tiras de banco y he picado huevo cocinado, habría hecho un estofado de carne molida pero ya no nos queda nada, toca mandar a alguien a por provisiones – -contesto el rubio mientras le daba una lista de lo que se necesitaba al peli negro.

– sin problemas aaaa casi me olvido, Sanji te presento a tu futuro alumno, el es Natsu Dragoneel – -dijo el oji negro mientras señalaba al peli rosa.

– encantado soy Natus Dragoneel, espero no ser una molestia – -contesto el peli rosa de manera formal.

– igualmente, me llamo Sanji Kuroashi, es un placer, espero que le cabeza hueca de mi capitán no te este destrozando demasiado – -contesto este con cierto pesar.

– no te preocupes, lo puedo soportar como puedo, una cosa que me llama la atención ¿porque llaman a Luffy capitán? digo Franky también lo llamo así– -pregunto extrañado el epli rosa.

– es una larga historia, pero ya te la contaremos, ahora a comer – -dijo el rubio mientras se metía en la celda para sacar los platos y los cubiertos, todos se sentaron en el suelo y esperaron la comida.

– Sanji comida – -exigió el epli negro.

– ya no jodas trozo de goma, bueno aquí les traigo un especial de arroz relleno, con este recuperaran fuerzas rápidamente– -dijo Sanji mientras les servia los platos.

– muchas gracias por la comida – -dijeron todos unisono mientras comenzaban a comer.

– esta delicioso – -dijo el peli rosa con mucha sorpresa.

– gracias chico – -contesto el rubio con una sonrisa.

– jajaja no te sorprendas, Sanji es uno de los mejores cocineros de aquí abajo – -le rebatió el mayor de los peli negros.

Todos sonrieron y siguieron comiendo, después de la comida y de un sueño reparador de dos 2 horas, todos continuaron con sus entrenamientos, los cuales día a día se hacían mas duros y estrictos. Dejando esto de lado, ahora nos remontaremos a los sucesos que vivió cierta rubia hace 2 días en el instituto de Fairy Tail.

Hace dos días, en el Instituto de Fairy Tail. Cierta rubia se dirigía a su clase, después de los sucesos vividos ayer con cierto peli rosa, no se encontraba nada bien, "mierda no he podido dormir nada, normal ayer todo fue muy raro, esa gente extraña se llevo a Natsu, el hecho de que Loki me engañara, mierda como me pude dejar seducir por ese imbécil me siento la mayor estúpida del mundo, estaba tan concentrada en mi popularidad que me olvide de lo mas importante, Natsu el me apoyo y ahora … me doy asco, ya no se que hacer, el pozo en el que estoy cayendo es cada vez mas oscuro, después de volver a casa estuve llamándolo a Natsu y a sus padres pero no me han cogido ninguna llamada, y papa volvió a llegar tarde por el trabajo, pero lo agradezco si hubiéremos hablado se habría enterado lo de Natsu y estoy segura que le echaría la culpa y diría que es una mala influencia para mi no me dejaría decir nada y no puedo decirle que lo que ha hecho es por culpa mía, pero se equivoca yo fue la mala influencia para Natsu, pero no puedo culparme yo solo protegía lo que creo que debo proteger, pero ahora no estoy segura de si lo que esto … no Lucy no dudes" pensó la rubia con un extraño malestar en su pecho como si lo que dijera no se lo creyera ella misma, debido a la falta de suelo provocada por unas extrañas pesadillas que tenia cuando se dormía, Lucy tenia unas ojeas muy marcadas, ella aun no podía creer que Natsu, su Natsu el chico al que amaba con todo su ser, hubiera hecho esas cosas, sin duda algo malo había ocurrido para que el se viera forzado a hacer eso era la única explicación y aunque le costara mucho acabaría averiguando la verdad de las acciones de su peli rosa, pero Lucy no estaba teniendo en cuenta lo que había sufrido en silencio los últimos meses, le era mas fácil ignorar eso ya que eso la convertiría en la principal culpable y no quería admitir eso. Cuando entro en la clase todos se fijaron en su aspecto.

– pero Lucy-san no te ves muy bien ¿porque tienes esa cara? – -pregunto Yukino con curiosidad.

– es que no pude dormir bien esta noche, he cortado con Loki – -dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

– ¿enserio? ¿Porque si es un encanto? cuéntame que paso a lo mejor puedo ayudarlos– -insistió la albina

– prefiero no hab … – -la rubia no pudo acabar porque alguien la jalo hacia atrás por el cuello de su camisa con bastante fuerza

la persona que había hecho tal acción no era ni mas ni menos que nuestra albina, Lissana Strauss, y ella no parecía nada contenta, la rubia podía ver en sus ojos un fuerte odio y dolor, que sin dudad iba descargar sobre ella.

– ¿como que estas así por Loki? … ! Y NATSU QUEEEE¡ – -contesto con mucha cólera.

– ¿de que me hablas? yo no tengo nada que ver con … – -no pudo acabar porque Lissana le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda con mucha fuerzas Lucy retrocedió un poco debido al golpe, todos los presentes en la clase se sorprendieron, entonces Lissana agarro el cuello de la camiseta de Lucy y llevando contra la pared

– !MALDITA ZORRA DE MIERDA, A ESTAS ALTURA Y AUN NIEGAS TU RELACIÓN CON ÉL, POR TU CULPA SE HAN LLEVADO A NATSU IMPEL DOWN ¿ES QUE NO ERES CONSCIENTE DE ELLO?¡ – -grito Lissana con todas sus fuerzas sin poder evitar que las lagrimas cayeran por su rostro.

En ese momento toda la clase lo escucho, todos ya lo sabina por lo que había dicho Lucy ayer, pero ahora quedaba confirmado, el Nerd al que todos despreciaban había explotado y tuvieron suerte de que no pasara como en algunos institutos de estados unidos, en los cuales dichos alumnos que explotaban iban al institutos armados y disparaba a todos los escolares con sus pistolas, pero la noticia de que el peli rosa había sido llevado a Impel Down fue aun mas sorprenderte, la mayoría creía que el peli rosa solo seria expulsado del instituto, pero no se imaginaban que lo llevaran a Impel Down. En ese momento la rubia reacciono de mala manera, no podía creer que solo por eso se lo llevaran, ademas sin hacerle un juicio o algo parecido.

– ! MIENTES, NO SE LO PUEDEN HABER LLEVADO SIN UNA ORDEN Y PARA ELLO EL DIRECTOR DEBÍA DE ACUSARLO DIRECTAMENTE, EL DIRECTOR ES SU PADRINO, NO PUDO HACERLE ALGO TAN CRUEL, ADEMAS NATSU NO ES UN MONSTRUO … YO CONOZCO A MI NATSU Y EL ¡ … – -exploto por fin la rubia pero Lissana le dio otro puñetazo, esta vez en le otro lado de su cara.

– ! EN TU VIDA VUELVAS A DECIR QUE LOS CONOCES, SI LO CONOCIERAS DE VERDAD SABRÍAS QUE EL HA SUFRIDO MUCHO POR GUARDAR EL SECRETO DE USTEDES DOS, SABRÍAS QUE EL ESTABA EN SU LIMITE MENTAL DE LAS PALIZAS DE LOKI Y LOS OTROS Y SABRÍAS QUE ÉL ESTUVO EN VARIAS OCASIONES A PUNTO DE SUICIDARSE SOLO POR PROTEGER TU MALDITO ESTATUS SOCIAL¡ – -grito la albina con todo el odio que había aguardado en su interior por meses.

– no puede ser … – -respondió la rubia en un susurro sin poder asimilar aquella revelación.

– si tanto lo conocías, sabrías que el ha estado sufriendo por todo eso, pero te resulto mas fácil mirar a otro lado mientras vivías tu vida perfecta, con tus novios y tu popularidad y … y ahora … ahora no se si … lo podre volver a ver y lo mas imp … ort … ante "sniff" no … no sabre "sniff"si esta … bien … se … se lo llevaron "sniff" sin mas – -respondió la albina rompiendo en llanto, mientras se dejaba caer al suelo.

– Lucy-san de que esta hablando esta niña estúpida, como iba a ser usted amida un patético Nerd y ahora un monstruoso delincuente como es y fue Natsu Drago … – -la morena conocida como Minerva contesto de mala manera pero antes de acabar la frase, Lucy le dio un puñetazo en la cara cosa que sorprendió a todos los de clase, incluso a la albina, nuestra rubia por fin había despertado y esta vez no actuaba por impulso, ya se había cansado.

– ! NO VUELVAS A INSULTAR A MI NATSU PUTA DE MIERDA, SI ES VERDAD TODO LO QUE HA DICHO LISSANA, TODO ES CIERTO¡ – -grito con todas sus fuerzas.

– imposible – -dijo Minerva mientras tenia su mano en la mejilla.

– Natsu y yo teníamos una relación en secreto, desde hace varios meses – -dijo la rubia en voz alta, con orgullo en sus palabras.

– no lo puedo creer – -dijo Yukino mientras retrocedía.

– es cierto, ya me he cansado de esconderlo el hecho de que Natsu haya sufrido por esto de esa manera me hace darme cuanta de lo horrible que soy y de que lo que quería solo era una ilusión sin él a mi lado, nada vale la pena, pero se que Natsu volverá y me perdonara, porque yo lo amo con todas mis fuerzas, ademas no se lo han podio llevar in haberle hecho un juicio, yo … yo creo en su inocencia y la demostrare, porque después de todo es mi novio, y la persona que mas amare – -dijo ella mientras se llevaba las manos a su corazón.

Al decirlo todo aquello la clase comenzó a murmura y a decir cosas, todos comenzaron a mirar extraño a Lucy la mayoría de las miradas de los chicos era de lastima y las de las chicas era de asco, ella por fin lo había admitido incluso ignoro los comentarios de sus compañeros de clase y antiguos amigos, es mas le divertía lo que decían, pero esa revelación había llegado demasiado tarde, a pesar de que su mente estaba bloqueando lo ocurrido ayer, ella seguía creyendo que Natsu regresaría a su lado y todo volvería a la normalidad, no obstante la albina se levanto del suelo agarro a la rubia y la estrello contra la pared, arrastrando varias meses y tirando varias sillas en el proceso.

– !COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE ERES AHORA SU NOVIA Y QUE LO AMAS HASTA HACE UN RATO NI SIQUIERA LO HABÍAS RECONOCIDO, TU YA NO ERES NADA POR ÉL, SE ACABO PERRA DE MIERDA Y YA NO REGRESAR A A TU MALDITO LADO, NUNCA CONSEGUIRÁ SALIR DE IMPEL DOWN, POR TU CULPA ESTA CONDENADO A ESTAR ATRAPADO ALLÍ, Y POR TU MALDITA ESTUPIDEZ AHORA MISMO … AHORA MISMO ESTA CORRIENDO GRAVE PELIGRO¡ – -grito la albina con mucha ira.

– que no es cierto solo estas mintiendo el no puede estar en peligro… – -apenas dijo la rubia con los ojos horrorizados.

– el … el ha sido llevado a la ultima planta de Impel Down ni siquiera le han hecho juicio se lo llevaron sin mas, rubia imbécil ¿es que no te diste cuenta? El consejo no iba a permitir que un alumno hiciera tal escándalo sin tomar medidas, al lugar donde se lo han llevado "sniif" allí … allí los presos se enfrenta unos a otro por sobrevivir – -dijo la albina mientras vertía lagrimas silenciosas y sus piernas fallaban de nuevo dejándola en el suelo

– mientes en Impel Down no ocurre eso, no lo puedo creer solo estas mintiendo para hacerme sentir peor, lo que dices es imposible, estoy seguro de que Natsu esta en otro lugar, nono puede estar en Impel Down – -dijo la rubia con los ojos vacíos, sus rostro estaba desencajado por el miedo que le había provocado las palabras de la albina.

– me temo que todo lo que ha dicho la señorita Strauss es cierto señorita Hearthfilia, yo se de primera mano el destino del señor Dragoneel, después de todo fui yo quien firmo la sentencia para que se lo llevaran sin un juicio a Impel Down, allí en Impel Down los casos de muerte en el sexto piso eran algo muy seguido hace 5 años, pero debido a una reforma, ahora solo se enfrentan una vez al año, la mayoría quedan gravemente heridos, y otros quedan en coma, los pocos casos de muerte en los últimos 5 años se debe a que algunos ya no podían seguir conectados – -concluyo el director de Fairy Tail, quien apareció de improvisto en la clase.

– director … Makarow – -dijeron la rubia y la albina a la vez.

– todo lo que ha dicho la señorita Strauss es cierto, Natsu Dragoneel ha sido catalogado como amenaza pro el consejo y fue llevado directamente a Impel Down para seguridad de Fairy Tail – -dijo el anciano con tristes palabras

– ¿porque? ¿porque ha mandado a Natsu a ese lugar? era su padrino !DÍGAMELO NATSU NO SE LO MERECÍA¡ – -exigió la rubia.

– no tenia mas alternativa, Fairy Tail ya tienes sus propios problemas internos, por ese motivo me bien en la obligación de reportar este incidente al consejo, lo hice para evitar una tragedia mayor que unas simples pintadas y unos cuantos cristales rotos – -dijo el director mirando con ira a los alumnos de clase, los cuales solo se pudieron quedar en silencio y bajar la mirada.

– porque Natsu no … – -dijo la rubia aun es shock.

– este ya no era lugar para él, Natsu en los últimos meses había cambiado a peor, si el seguía aquí estoy seguro de que cosas malas habrían pasado, y no quería que su futuro estuviera manchado por la sangre de inocentes, aunque eso significara ponerlo en peligro – -contesto el anciano bajando su mirada al suelo.

En ese momento a la rubia le vinieron todos los recuerdos que tenia con Natsu, y una de las ultimas cosas buenas que dijo Natsu apareció en su cabeza "siempre estaré junto a ti" al escucharlo Lucy se sintió reconfortada, pero toda la fuerza mental que estaba haciendo para bloquear los recuerdos de ayer se desvaneció y todo lo que había experimentado con Natsu salio a relucir dañan-dola psicológicamente "soy un puto monstruo por tu culpa, te odio" nada mas recordarlo se la barrera que ella misma había creado para aparentar delante de todos se rompió, su mente por fin colapso y todo lo que había estado ignorado la golpeo con fuerza, por primera vez la realidad la golpeo con todas sus fuerzas, la farsa que ella misma había creado para tener una vida feliz en el instituto se desmorono como un fuego artificial, el cual brillo con intensidad mientras Natsu la apoyaba mientras vivía su vida de ensueño en el instituto, pero una vez el brillo de ese fuego se desvaneció, solo quedaba un inmenso dolor, frustración, asco y odio, lo había perdido todo, su vida estudiantil y a Natsu, pero lo que mas le dolía era haber perdido a Natsu.

Su cuerpo reacciono y lo primero que hizo para intentar huir de esa dolorosa realidad fue salir corriendo de la clase, necesitaba estar sola, quería estar sola, salio al patio en cual estaba enlodado debido a la lluvia que no había parado desde ayer, justo delante de la salido se resbalo y cayo al suelo, mientras corría creía estar en una horrible pesadilla, pero al caer y sentir el dolor, la realidad la golpeo duramente de nuevo, el dolor y el sufrimiento de perder a Natsu la estaba destrozando, peor lo que la destrozaba aun mas era saber que por su culpa Natsu la odiaba, que el la detestaba por haberlo hecho sufrir y haberlo convertido en un monstruo, peor había una cosa con la que la rubia no había contado y eso era que ella también se convirtió en un monstruo y eso la aterro, ya que por fin pudo ver como sus actos egoístas tenían el efecto que ella no haba planeado, entonces se percato de su error.

– !NOOOOOOO QUE HE HECHO, NATSU PERDÓNAME, POR FAVOR VUELVE¡ – -grito desesperada-mente mientras se arrodillaba y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, ya que el dolor se manifestó en ella, todos los recuerdos que el día anterior se repetían una y otra vez a modo de tortura.

– ! NO ME DEJES SOLA¡ – -grito de nuevo como si fuera una orden.

– ! AHHHHHHHHHHHH¡ – -grito la rubia con todas sus fuerzas mientras la lluvia la empapaba con fuerza

En esos instantes algo en el interior de la rubia llego a su limite de tal manera que detuvo el grito y el llanto desgarrador que estaba haciendo, sus mente al igual que su cuerpo había colapsado y cayo desmayada en el suelo mientras la lluvia la mojaba implacablemente, así se paso casi un cuarto de hora, sino fuera por que Mira la vio y la metió dentro del instituto para llevarla a la enfermería sino hubiera sido por ella, Lucy se habría enfermado a causa de la lluvia, después de un reconocimiento físico, el cual mostraba que tenía algo de fiebre, se llamo a su padre para que la llevara a su casa a descansar, este no tardo en venir y llevársela a casa, pero antes de eso Jude exigió saber que le había pasado, el director no tuvo otro remedio que intervenir y contarle la versión oficial para el mundo, Natsu Dragoneel es un peligro, al principio le costo creerlo, peor al igual que todos lo creyó, a pesar de que este lo conocía, Jude estaba preocupado por la salud de su hija.

Después de varias horas durmiendo nuestra rubia pudo despertar, pero no lo hizo de la mejor manera, ya que se despertó de golpe, no había tenido un sueño reparador, en sus sueños solo se repetía la escena donde había despreciado a Natsu en el tejado y otra escena, era la de detrás del gimnasio una y otra vez, Lucy sabia que por mas que intentara cambiar las palabras no habría diferencia, fue tantas veces que se repitió que ella perdió su cordura, observando una y otra vez esos ojos llenos de odio por parte de su antiguo peli rosa, esto se repetía una y otra vez. Cuando despertó miro a su alrededor y se miro a si misma, estaba empapada y su cuerpo estaba hirviendo, al ser consciente de que estaba despierta se percato de que no estaba en la cama de la enfermería, era su cama cosa que le dio esperanzas de que todo eso que había vivido fuera un horrible sueño del cual había despertado finalmente y tenia la vana esperanza de que su peli rosa la llamara por teléfono para despertarla e ir juntos al instituto como pudo busco su móvil, una vez lo diviso en su mesilla de noche lo cogió y espero a que Natsu la llamara.

A pesar de ver la hora en el móvil y saber que no era de mañana, ella esperaba a que su peli rosa la llamara para decirle que todo había sido un mal sueño, que aun tenían la oportunidad de estar juntos y que nunca se separarían. Creyendo que solo fue un sueño la rubia estaba dispuesta a renunciar a si estatus social, espero media hora pero no llamo, luego esa media hora se convirtió en una hora y así pasaron horas 4 en las cuales no soltó ni una sola vez el móvil, ella estaba esperando una llamada que nunca llegaría y a pesar de haber periodo ya la cordura, e el fondo sabia que Natsu no iba a llamarla, en la cuarta hora su padre entre a la habitación y la vio allí sentada, mirando su teléfono, sus ojos no reflejaban vida alguna estaba vacíos al igual que si cara, la cual no reflejaba nada, a pesar de eso Jude pudo fijarse que su piel estaba roja y sudaba, al simple vista supo que su hija tenia bastante fiebre

– Lucy cariño ¿que haces hay sentada? deberías descansar has sufrido una aneurisma al mas fuerte que la de la otra vez, necesitas reposo absoluto, debes de dormir un poco mas, después de que hayas descansado te traeré un poco de comida – -dijo el rubio muy preocupado.

– no papi, estoy bien, puedes irte en cualquier momento Natsu me llamara para decirme que llegamos tarde al instituto, me tendré que cambiar para no hacerlo esperar – -contesto su hija con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos seguían igual de vacíos, sin vida alguna, dijo todo aquello sin apartar la vista de su teléfono.

Su fríos y vacíos ojos contrastaban con su cuerpo, el cual estaba sudando a causa de la fiebre, sus mejillas tenían un fuerte rojo y su respiración se dificultaba un poco, no obstante a pesar de eso no borro su sonrisa vacía y su mirada. Al escucharla hablar así, el rubio se tenso sobre manera. Lucy parecía estar loca, entonces comenzó a hablar.

– cariño me temo que eso no sera posible, Natsu nunca va a venir, y es mejor para todos, el era un amenaza para nosotros– -dijo con mucho dolor, ya que el se había enterado de que Natsu había sido trasladado a Impel Down, ya que los profesores se lo habían dicho cuando fue a recoger a Lucy

– !MIENTES MI NATSU NO ES MALO ¡ – -contesto con mucho enfado.

– Lucy reacciona, las cámaras de vigilancia lo pillaron todas las evidencias apuntan hacia él, todo lo que ha hecho es mentirnos y ocultar lo que realmente era, una mala persona, mentiroso y aprovechado y ... – -intento razonar el rubio

– ! MENTIRA TODO LO QUE TE HAN DICHO ES MENTIRA¡ lo que ha hecho … el no tiene toda la culpa, papi yo también soy culpable – -susurro la rubia, mientras sus ojos liberaban lagrimas silenciosas y se llevaba las manos a su cara.

– ¿de que hablas Lucy? – -contesto el rubio sin entender.

– papa es mi culpa que Natsu se haya hecho todo aquello– -contesto la rubia mientras rompía en un doloroso llanto.

Entonces el rubio fue a consolar a su hija, la cual lloro con fuerza entre cada sollozos de dolor la rubia le explico a su padre el verdadero motivo de la partida de Natsu, le contó todo, su relación en secreto, las palizas de Loki y las discusión final que tuvieron, al escucharla Jude se quedo sin palabras, no sabia que decir "que clase de monstruo de dejado que se haga mi hija, no puedo creer que ella le haya hecho eso a Natsu, viéndolo así es normal que un pobre chico, sencillo y amable perdiera la cordura, las palizas continuas, mierda como puedo dejarme llevar por los rumores y noticias sin hablar directamente con la persona implicada, mierda me siento tan avergonzado de mi mismo" pensó muy dolido, desde la muerte de su esposa había estado muy distante con ella, eso se debía su tremendo parecido con su difunta madre "joder si no hubiese estado tan centrado en la empresa … Lucy lo siento, te he fallado como padre y he fallado a Natsu, el cual estuvo a nuestro lado todo este tiempo, como he podido desconfiar de él, mierda tenia tanto miedo que me alejara de tu lado que me pareció mas sencillo creer que era culpable de todo aquello antes que confiar en él, me doy vergüenza" pensó con dolor el rubio.

– papi Natsu me odia por lo que le hice, dime ¿acaso debo de castigarme yo misma por haberlo traicionado, seguro que el estaría contento de que me castigue yo misma, me odia papi, dime ¿tu y mami me odian también por haberme convertido en un monstruo?– -pregunto la rubia con su voz quebrada, sin duda alguna ella ya estaba loca.

– … – -Jude no pudo contestar estaba demasiado impresionado y dolorido por la falta de cuidados psicológicos de su hija, y la culpabilidad de haberse alejado de ella, no tenia palabras para responder a todo aquello

Ese silencio para Lucy, la hacia captar que hasta su padre estaba de acuerdo con Lissana "no mereces vivir, has dañado a la persona que mas te amo en el mundo solo por tu debilidad ahora estas solo ya no tienes amigos, tu padre te mira con miedo y seguro que esta decepcionado de ti, tu madre esta muerta y si estuviera viva también estaría decepcionada de ti, nunca te recuperaras solo hay una manera con la que puedas pagar todo el daño que has hecho ... " dijeron varias voces en su interior, entonces Lucy salio rápido de su cama, su padre intento detenerla pero no pudo aun estaba en estado de shock, así que la siguió, Lucy bajo hasta la cocina. Allí la rubia saco un cuchillo de sierra y mientras miraba a los ojos a su padre se despido.

– adiós papi, voy a ver a mami – dijo la rubia mientras se hizo un corte en el lado izquierdo de su cuello.

– ! Lucyyyy ¡ – -grito de desesperación el rubia al ver brotar la sangre de su hija.

Donde la rubia se había cortado era la vena yugular, nada mas cortarse la sangre salio disparada manchando a la rubia y a su padre. Poco a poco la vista de la rubia se oscurecía a la par que sus fuerzas la abandonaban su cuerpo sucumbió pero su padre no permitió que el cuerpo de su hija cayera al suelo, y mientras su padre la sujetaba e intentaba parara el sangrado, saco el teléfono móvil para llamar a una ambulancia por suerte tenia el manos libres encendido, mientras esperaba a que contestaran lo dejo en el suelo, delante de ellos.

– ¿emergencia? por favor necesito una ambulancia urgentemente, mi hija se a cortado el cuello – -dijo muy alterado el rubio por su teléfono.

– por favor díganos la calle y el numero de la casa – -dijeron al otro lado de la linea.

– calle de la estrella polar, numero 7, dense prisa – -apuro casi al borde del colapso.

– la ambulancia va para allá, por favor presione la herida con sus manos, pero no lo haga con las manos desnudas, coja tela o algo parecido haga una bola y con eso presione la zona afectada con todas sus fuerzas – -le ordenaron al otro lado de la linea.

Entonces Jude sin pensárselo dos veces, se rasgo su camisa y llevo la tela al cuello de su hija, mientras ejercía presión para que la sangre dejara de salir.

– Por favor no te vayas tu también – -dijo el rubio con lagrimas en los ojos, la herida parecía dejar de sangrar, peor la cantidad que la rubia había perdido era demasiada.

el charco de sangre reflejaba a Jude sujetando a su hija mientras las lagrimas salían de su rostro debido al miedo de perder a su única hija, a pesar de detener la sangre seguía presionando por si a caso, entonces se oyó el ruido de la ambulancia los cuales entraron por la fuerza a la casa, los para-médicos agarraron a Lucy y la subieron a la camilla, mientras su padre miraba sin poder hacer nada.

– ! Lucyyyy¡ – -grito cierto peli rosa nada mas despertarse.

– otra vez igual, cuando se detendrá – -se dijo para si mismo el peli rosa, mientras se levantaba.

Después de su segunda semana en Impel Down, nuestro peli rosa había tenido ese sueño recurrente, en el cual Lucy se cortaba el cuello delante de su padre, y este intentaba detener el sangrado, Natsu decidió ignorar eso y continuar con su entrenamiento, como de costumbre ya que creía que solo era una de las jugadas del 17 para alentarlo a seguir luchando, peor lo que el peli rosa no sabia era que el 17 no tenia nada que ver con esas visiones, lo que las provocaba era el fuerte vinculo que aun lo tenia atado a Lucy. De esta manera el tiempo transcurrió y se hizo un mes desde que el peli rosa había llegado a Impel Down, nada mas levantarse y asearse un poco se marcho para entrenar con Luffy, a pesar de llevar un mes el peli rosa no había conseguido ni siquiera rozar con uno de sus puñetazos a Luffy, pero Natsu no se iba a rendir, mientras corría para alcanzar a Luffy, Ace los interrumpió.

– oeee Natsu han venido a visitarte bastantes personas, prepárate, te llevare con ellos – -dijo Ace mientras se acercaba al lugar donde Natsu y Luffy estaban entrenando.

Nada mas escuchar las palabras de Ace se alegro bastante, no pensó que tuviera mas visita que la de sus padres y la familia Strauss, Natsu se preparo y se aseo mediana mente, por suerte Gray había fabricado un desodorante Natural ya que durante el entrenamiento sudaban mucho y apestaban, una vez estuvo listo, Ace lo acompaño en el ascensor, una vez salieron del ascensor fueron directo hasta la zona de vistas, dicha zona de visitas era una amplia habitación, esta era la habitación donde los habían cacheado antes de ingresar en Impel Down. Cuando entro, su sorpresa fue grande al ver que todos sus amigos estaban allí, sus amigos profesores Macao, Wakaba, Max, también estaban sus padre, el viejo Makarow y los Strauss, incluso estaba Erza la novia de Jerard y este mismo, al verlos se sintió feliz cuando iba a acercarse a saludarlo adecuadamente, Jerard salio a su encuentro y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, Natsu se tuvo que arrodillar debido a la fuerza del golpe, el ambiente de la habitación ya estaba tenso de por si, pero ahora estaba aun peor. Natsu sintió hervir su sangre, incluso iba a levantarse a devolverle el golpe, esto fue por inercia debido a su entrenamiento, pero cuando vio el rostro de Jerard supo porque lo hizo, su rostro reflejaba una gran ira, la cual contrastaba con un montón de lagrimas que corrían por sus ojos en ese momento.

– !MALDITO IMPRUDENTE¡ porque ¿porque no nos avisaste de tu decisión? ¿acaso no somos amigos? ¿acaso ya no confías en nosotros? – -dijo Jerard dejando salir sus emociones a flote.

En ese mismo momento Natsu miro a los profesores, todos tenían lagrimas en sus ojos y podía escuchar como algunos murmuraban entre sollozos "Natsu esta bien" pudo escuchar a varias personas pero la voz que escucho fue la de Macao mientras ocultaba sus lagrimas detrás de su palma derecha, en ese momento supo que se había centrado demasiado en si mismo y había ignorado los sentimientos de sus amigos , cosa que le dolió bastante, se había prometido no volver a hacerlos sufrir pero había fallado.

"vamos inútil pide disculpas adecuadamente por tu comportamiento y explícales tus motivos, sabes que ellos te perdonaran" le dijo el 17 desde su interior.

– chicos … yo ! LO SIENTO MUCHO POR FAVOR PERDÓNENME¡ – -grito el peli rosa mientras ponía sus cabeza en el suelo estaba muy arrepentido por sus actos egoístas, las lagrimas lo traicionaron y cayeron por sus mejillas.

Todos vieron con cierto asombro y felicidad la disculpa de Natsu, no pudieron evitar sonreír desde lo mas hondo de su interior, todos los temores de que Natsu hubiera cambiado y se alejara de ellos se habían disipado y el hecho de verlo tan sano les quito la angustia de que estuviera desnutrido, toda la tensión que se había formado por el puñetazo de Jerard había desaparecido.

– no tienes que pedirnos disculpas, solo levanta tu cabeza que aun tienes que explicarnos el porque de todo esto aquel teatro – -dijo Jerard mas tranquilo.

– espera … Laxus viejo, ¿no les han contado porque estoy aquí? – -pregunto confuso el peli rosa.

– no, yo solo les dije que si deseaban una explicación a lo ocurrido tenían que venir a verte, todos pudieron pensar que lo que hiciste fue un acto de maldad pura y pudieron haberte ignorado y olvidarse de ti para siempre, pero a pesar de eso y de todo lo que ocurrió aquel día decidieron seguir confiando en ti pasara lo que pasara, después de todo somos parte de tu familia, por eso vivieron a saber la verdad por su propio pie, sabes esto se lo dije el día que te marchaste y ellos han esperado pacientemente para saber la verdad– -contesto el director de Fairy Tail con una sonrisa.

Al escuchar las palabras de Makarow, Natsu supo que a pesar de todo, sus amigos siguieron creyendo en el y confiaron en que el mismo les diría sus motivos, esto conmovió al peli rosa y de nuevo volvió a llorar, pero en esta ocasión lloraban de felicidad, ya que creyendo que había perdido a sus amigos por su decisión egoísta, después de mucho tiempo, se dio cuenta de que aun los tenia a ellos y tenia la maravillosa suerte de no haberlos perdido. Una vez que Natsu se tranquilizara, se levanto del suelo los reunió en la mesa, los miro a todos y les explico con detalles a todos el autentico motivo de su estancia allí y el verdadero motivo de porque tenia que actuar de aquella manera hasta que estuviera "preso" todos los que no sabían de ese plan quedaron asombrados, era algo demasiado ilógico como para ser verdad ya que les parecía imposible que eso ocurriera, pero a la vez, eso daba mucha lógica a los actos del peli rosa y a porque todo sucedió tan rápido, si los profesores no pueden hacer nada la única respuesta son los alumnos.

– en conclusión, era la única manera de que no me lanzara desde el tejado del instituto o que acribillara a balazos a los alumnos inocentes, y la verdad es que me encuentro mucho mejor que cuando estaba fuera, aunque no lo parezca estoy comiendo muy bien y mi entrenamiento me fortalece poco a poco – -dijo el peli rosa con una gran sonrisa, la cual había desaparecido en los últimos meses.

– hombre, bien bien no lo estas, la mayor parte de tu cuerpo tiene vendas y marcas de golpes y por cierto ¿como demonios te has hecho la herida de la frente? parece una rosa de los vientos es muy curiosa – -comento Macao con cierta duda.

– jejejeje esa herida fue antes de entrar, como decirlo me la hice yo – -dijo en tono nervioso el peli rosa, ya que debía de ocultar el autentico motivo.

– bueno si no te apetece hablar de eso lo entendemos ahora cuéntanos que clase de entrenamiento tienes – -pregunto Jerard con mucha intriga.

– bueno consiste en … – -cuando iba a decirlo la puerta se abrió de golpe.

– la hora de la visita ha expirado por favor márchense ahora mismo – -dijo el jefe carcelero Magellan.

– ¿QUEEEE? ¿tan rápido han pasado las dos horas? Bueno ya nos vemos el mes que viene Natsu, cuídate mucho, mi pequeño – -dijo la madre del peli rosa, mientras le daba un abrazo

– entendimiento – -contesto con una sonrisa el peli rosa, mientras correspondía ese abrazo.

– en la próxima visita vendrá Cana, estaba muy preocupada por ti intento venir pero le salio un turno de ultimo hora y no llego a tiempo – -dijo la peli roja con una sonrisa, a pesar de no haber conocido a Natsu tanto tiempo como los demás, sentía que lo conocía de todo la vida, la manera en la que Jerard hablaba de él y la confianza que aun tenia en el peli rosa a pesar de todo, le hizo sentir una ternura maternal hacia el peli rosa.

– ¿enserio? Bueno envíale saludos de mi parte a Cana – -respondió con una gran sonrisa el peli rosa.

– esfuérzate mucho Natsu, todos sabemos que algún día nos reuniremos y celebraremos tu salida de aquí – -dijo su padre mientras revolvía los cabellos del peli rosa con su palma.

– es verdad, esfuérzate mucho Natsu debes de ser un buen ejemplo para Romeo – -dijo Macao con mucho orgullo.

– eso Natsu demuéstrales de que esta hecho el espíritu de Fairy Tail – -comento Wakaba mientras salia con su amigo Macao.

– recuerda cuidarte, no queremos que te enfermes – -le dijo la albina de cabellos largos.

– Mira tiene razón a pesar de estar aquí abajo puedes resfriarte – -apoyo la peli escarlata.

– eso es cierto, no tengo ganas de venir y verte con un moco colgando – se burlo al albina de cabellos cortos.

– JAJAJA nada mas imaginármelo me da la risa – se burlo Laxus, entonces todos comenzaron a reír, incluso el propio Natsu.

– sino se marchan , los encierro a todos – -amenazo Magellan con cierto enfado.

Al escucharlo todos tuvieron una gota de sudor en sus sienes (estilo anime) y salieron de la sala, la visita de sus seres queridos había animado mucho al peli rosa, eso se notaba a la legua ya que iba corriendo y saltando por todo el lugar. Una vez regreso a su celda, se había percatado de que Luffy lo estaba esperando.

– ¿que tal la vista mas animado? – -dijo el peli negro con sarcasmo ya que el buen humor del peli rosa se notaba a leguas.

– cállate y continuemos – -contesto el peli rosa con una sonrisa.

Entonces los dos se pusieron en guardia, Natsu lanzo el primer golpe Luffy consiguió esquivarlo como si nada, acto seguido como de costumbre salia corriendo y Natsu lo perseguía, pero en esta ocasión las cosas fueron diferentes, Natsu estaba muy igualado con Luffy, iban a la par mientras el uno lanzaba golpes y el otro los esquivaba por muy poco, el peli rosa se adelanto y lanzo un puñetazo que rozo la mejilla del peli negro, quien al notarlo decidió darle una pata al peli rosa, ya que había dejado su guardia desprevenida este retrocedió a causa de la patada, durante unos momentos creyó que Natsu caería, pero se equivoco se mantuvo de pie con una sonrisa, sin duda el estado anímico del peli rosa, había estado afectando al desarrollo físico, de tal manera que lo estaba retrasando "sin duda los sentimientos son algo tan importante como la voluntad de luchar" pensó el peli negro con una sonrisa, algo en su interior le incitaba a ir mas enserio, en cada golpe.

– Natsu ahora iré un poco mas en serio prepárate, no te podrás levantar – -dijo Luffy mientras tomaba una buena bocana de aire y la mantenía con fuerzas.

– esta bien, estoy, yo estoy … encendido, hoy por fin te golpeare – -dijo el peli rosa con entusiasmo.

– Gear Sekando (apnea) – -susurro Luffy expulsando todo el aire que tenia dentro, nada mas expulsarlo con fuerza dejo de respirar.

Natsu se extraño al escuchar eso, pero no le dio importancia, se abalanzo contra Luffy, pero este se movió tan rápido que durante unos segundos creyó que había desaparecido, o eso fue lo que creyó, pero en realidad estaba detrás suyo, Luffy le había dado varios golpes en la espalda luego apareció delante del peli rosa y otra ráfaga de golpes llego a su pecho, estos a diferencia de los anteriores golpes que le había dado Luffy a lo largo de ese mes, estos eran mas fuertes y dolorosos. Natsu ya no tenia fuerzas y cayo de rodillas apoyando sus manos ne el suelo, Lufy se detuvo delante de él, se sintió culpable por haberlo forzado, pensando que resistiría.

– detengamos aquí por hoy – -dijo el peli negro mientras respiraba de nuevo ya que en todo ese rato no había respirado ni un solo momento. (nota importante leer al final)

– no … me "coff coff" rend … ire, "coff coff" ellos … ellos confia en mi ! AHHHAAAAAAGGG¡ – -grito Natsu mientras se levantaba muy rápido.

El movimiento del peli rosa fue demasiado rápido para Luffy y este recibió un puñetazo en su mejilla izquierda, por inercia reacciono y le dio una patada en el costado izquierdo a Natsu, con tanta fuerza que lo mando contra el suelo, al reaccionar se asusto y fue hacia él. Creyendo que estaría inconsciente o algo peor, pero se equivoco, allí estaba en el suelo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– por ... fin – -dijo el peli rosa muy contento

– increíble Natsu en un mes has conseguido darle un puñetazo a Luffy a pesar de que este ha dejado hecho pedazos, pensé que tardarías mas – -dijo el mayor de los hermanos peli negro con una sonrisa.

– bi … en que ... toca … ahora – -contesto Natsu con bastante cansancio y aun tendido en el suelo

– ahora descansa no se si se han dado cuenta pero ha estado así como 5 horas, ya es bastante tarde así que descansa luego cena y a dormir mañana empieza el entrenamiento de verdad – -dijo Ace mientras se marchaba.

– espera ¿esto no era parte del entrenamiento? – -pregunto un poco asustado el peli rosa, a la par que mas recuperado.

– shishishisss esto solo era un calentamiento, a partir de mañana tendrás una rutina y comenzara las autenticas pruebas, por desgracia tu amigo Gray, aun no ha podido pasar del calentamiento, creo que deberías de hablar con el para animarlo, y tu amigo Gajeel … no te preocupes el lo esta haciendo bien, tranquilo no pongas esa cara de susto, quien nos preocupa es Gray lo primero es que te recuperes y mañana hables con el, ahora céntrate en descansar y recuperarte– -dijo el peli negro mientras se marchaba.

El peli rosa solo pudo asentir, volvió a su celda, allí Sanji había dejado preparando la cena, la cual era una ensalada, compuesta por lechuga, tomate, pepinos, almendras y aceite de oliva, esta estaba acompañada por un buen pesado de carne, se comió su cena rápidamente y se fue directo a la cama, tenia ganas de hablar con los chicos, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para hacerlo y se dijo a si mismo que lo haría mañana. La noche transcurrió rápidamente y el cansancio y la fatiga habían desaparecido al igual que el dolor por los golpes del peli negro. Cuando se despertó se levanto y se aseo, fue directo hacia donde entrenaban sus amigos, a pesar de estar cansado de ayer, el peli rosa no paraba de pensar en todo lo que les estaba pasando a sus amigos, se preocupo bastante por Gray.

"mierda me he centrado demasiado en mi mismo, tengo que animar a los chicos, les prometí que estaríamos juntos así que los animare en lo que pueda" pensó el peli rosa mientras se dirigía a donde estaban entrenando, primero pasaría a ver a Gray y luego a Gajeel ya que el primero necesitaba los ánimos mas que nadie. Tardo unos 15 minutos en encontrar a Gray, y cuando lo encontró la imagen no le gusto nada, Gray estaba tirado en el suelo a su derecha estaba la espada de madera que utilizaba con Zoro, Gray estaba lleno de golpes y pequeños cortes, delante de el se encontraba Roronoa Zoro, Luffy le había contando que Zoro era un buen espadachín y que era muy duro, pero en el fondo es una buena persona.

– Vamos levántate, no hay tiempo para descansar – -ordeno Zoro con cierto enfado.

– "sniff" por … fa "sniff" vor qui .. ero "sniff" irme – -suplico Gray mientras lloraba desesperada-mente mientras estaba tirado en el suelo.

– ¿acaso quieres volver a donde todos te pisotean y te humillan? ¿No quieres tener la oportunidad de pelear y derrotarlos? Dime acaso no te das cuenta de que no estas dándolo todo? Tanto Natsu como Gajeel se están esforzado hasta caer rendidos en sus entrenamientos ¿acaso quieres defraudarlos? – -replico el peli verde.

– … – -al escucharlo el peli azul se callo de golpe, ya que se sentía humillado por las palabras del peli verde, sabia que tenia razón ademas no podía dejar tirados a Gajeel y Natsu y mucho menos decepcionarlos, pero ya no tenia fuerza de voluntad para seguir peleando, es decir nunca la tuvo.

– "suspiro" creo que estoy perdiendo el tiempo, te destrozare tanto de mente como de cuerpo para luego reconstruirte – -dijo el peli verde mientras elevaba su espada de madera.

– ! UN MOMENTO ¡ – -grito el peli rosa mientras se acercaba rápidamente.

– Nat … su – -susurro el peli azul sorprendido por la aparición de este.

– Gray estas hecho un desastre, aléjate yo me ocupare de esto si tenias este problema deberías de haberlo dicho te habríamos ayudado desde hace tiempo, te dije que somos los mejores amigos así que te ayudare, no tenías porque pasar por esto– -dijo el peli rosa mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de rodillas, esas palabras tocaron la fibra de Gray, pero no tenia fuerzas ni para llorar mas.

– Nat … su es … dema … siado fuerte no … no lo hagas– -le advirtió Gray una vez de rodillas.

– Gray él apenas esta calentando, esto no es el entrenamiento de verdad – -dijo el peli rosa con seriedad.

– ¿que? – -dijo el peli azul sin poder creerse las palabras del peli rosa

– vaya parece que has acabado con el calentamiento de Luffy, enhorabuena chico, ya que eres el primero en acabarlo, hagamos un trato, su aguantas contra mi durante 10 minutos, dejare de masacrar a ti amigo y comenzare a enseñarle de verdad, pero para eso debes de ocupar el lugar de tu amigo, pero te lo advierto me pondré serio de verdad – -dijo el peli verde con uno sonrisa muy inquietante

– no quería que fuera de otra manera – -dijo el peli rosa mientras cogía el shinai de Gray.

Una vez lo tuvo en sus manos, Zoro se lanzo contra Natsu, quien freno el golpe de Zoro, pero la fuerza de este lo hizo caer al suelo, rápidamente se alejo del peli verde y se dirigió a atacarlo, Zoro bloqueaba todos los ataque de Natsu con demasiada facilidad, a pesar de lanzar muchas y fuertes estocadas, el peli verde no se movió ni un centímetro, así se pasaron varias minutos, Natsu ya estaba cansado de la farsa del peli verde de manera que lo encaro, se alejo del peli verde y lo apunto con la pinta de la espada

– Zoro me he cansado, ponte serio, no me trates como un niño pelea de verdad – -exigió el peli rosa cabreado.

– ¿estas seguro? si no eres lo suficientemente fuerte los daños serán terriblemente dolorosos – advirtió el peli verde.

– ! Natsu detente ¡ es imposible que podamos ser mas fuertes, no podemos ganarles por favor detente – -grito desesperado el peli azul de cabellos largos.

– Gray ... yo confió en ti y Gajeel, se que los tres nos volveremos mas fuertes juntos, estoy seguro de eso, después de todo somos los mejores amigos, si tu no puedes hacer algo yo lo haré por tí y cuando yo no pueda hacer algo tu lo harás por mi, así que no te preocupes estaré bien – -contesto el peli rosa con una sonrisa.

– vaya chico tienes agallas, en ese caso dale tu shinai a Gray y ven con todo lo que tengas, tu no necesitas un arma para ser fuerte– -sonrió el peli verde, el cual se preparo y se puso en la cintura tres espadas

– esta bien, a mi nunca me han gustado las armas, prefiero el cuerpo a cuerpo – -contesto el peli rosa lanzando el shinai en dirección a Gray.

– bien ahora voy en serio – -dijo el peli verde mientras se colocaba tres espadas de madera en la cintura.

– espera tienes tres espadas de madera ¿como las utilizaras? – -pregunto el peli rosa con duda.

– iré gradualmente, comenzare con una y acabare contigo con las tres a la vez – -dijo el peli verde poniéndose en posición y agarrando una espada de madera, dejando las otras dos en su cintura.

– con que tres eeee, sera interesante – -dijo el peli rosa muy animada mientras se ponía en posición de batalla.

los dos se miraron, la tensión estaba creciendo en el ambiente, ninguno aparto la mirada del otro, Natsu tenia sus puños en alto, estaba preparado para dar el primer golpe, pero el peli verde se le adelanto, mientras tanto Gray observaba las escena sin poder decir nada, Zoro sujeto el filo de madera con su mano derecha, paso su mano izquierda por arriba de su cabeza arriba la empuñadura

– ! Shishi Sonson¡ – -grito el peli verde, mientras le daba una rápida estocada al peli rosa en el pecho, a la vez que pasaba por su lado, todo había sido tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

– !AHHHHHH! – -grito de dolor el peli rosa al recibir el ataque, estuvo apunto de caer de rodillas pero se mantuvo en pie, su la espada hubiera sido de verdad, lo habría cortado en dos.

– !Natsuuuu¡ – -grito desesperado el peli azul.

– !no me detendré¡ – -grito el peli rosa volteándose para volver a estar cara a cara con Zoro, el cual ya tenia agarradas dos espadas de madera con los brazos cruzados, las tenia a cada lado de su cadera, mientras las mantenía en su sitio y con la punta del mango apuntaba hacia el peli rosa.

–! Rashomon¡ – volvió a gritar el peli verde, mientras se acerco a Natsu lo golpeo al unisono con las espadas, las cuales giraron sobre las manos del peli verde, mientras hacia al acción de envainar y dejarlas en su sitio original, de esta manera las dos volvían ha estar de espaldas

– !AAAAGGGHHHHH¡ – -esta ves se escucho un crujido en las costillas de Natsu, el peli rosa se agarro con fuerza la zona afectada, cayo de rodillas a causa del dolor.

– ! Natsu imbécil detente de una maldita vez ¡ si continuas te matara de verdad – -grito enfurecido el peli azul.

– ! NO TENGO "COFF COFF" LA INTENCIÓN DE MORIR AAAAAAHHHH¡ – -grito Natsu poniéndose en pie de nuevo, una vez de pie escupió bastante sangre que salia de su interior

Gray observaba la escena con impotencia, el miedo lo había paralizado desde el primer día, todo el rato había estado observado como Natsu estaba siendo masacrado, y no podía decir ni hacer nada. "el únici amigo que tengo se esta sacrificando por mi culpa … mierda no puedo hacer nada, no puedo proteger a mi amigo por este maldito miedo" pensó el peli azul muy dolido a causa de su cobardía.

– este sera el ultimo ¿estas seguro de seguir en pie? – -pregunto un asombrado peli verde.

– !SIIII¡ "coff coff" – -grito Natsu con determinación a la vez que tosía un poco mas de sangre

– Natsu eres admirable sin duda mereces caer con un ataque fuerte, así que te atacare con todo lo que tengo no te volverás a levantar, y estoy seguro de que no despertaras en un buen tiempo – -contesto emocionado el peli verde.

– no esp … eraba me "coff coff"nos … no me … quedan "coff coff" muchas fuerzas … así que no "coff coff" me defenderé … tu eres el tutor de "coff coff" Gray así que … entrenarlo bien por favor – -dijo el peli rosa con una sonrisa, mientras bajaba si mirada.

– !Rengoku Oni Giri¡ – -el peli verde se coloco el tercer sable en su boca, cruzo sus dos espadas y comenzó a correr en dirección al peli rosa para darle una triple estocada con todas sus fuerzas.

Esa manera de afrontar la situación y las acciones de Natsu llegaron hasta el interior de Gray eliminando todo rastro de duda y miedo, entonces recordó las palabras que Natsu les dijo a él y a Gajeel cuando se conocieron "ahora seremos los mejores amigos" recordó el peli azul, su sangre hirvió de rabia, supo que no podía permitir que uno de sus primeros amigos de verdad sufriera por su culpa. Por primera vez desde que llevo a Impel Down se levanto por voluntad propia, agarro su espada de madera lo mas rápido que pudo y corrió hacia donde estaban Natsu y Zoro, justo cuando Zoro iba a golpear a Natsu, Gray lo aparto de un empujón y freno las estocadas con su shinai y el resto de su cuerpo, la fuerza de los ataque fue tan fuerte que el shinai de Gray se partió en varios pedazo y el peli azul salio disparado varios metros a causa de la fuerza de Zoro. Natsu impresionado por lo ocurrido, intento acercarse a Gray lo mas rápido que pudo, pero no tenia muchas fuerzas, pero a pesar de eso consiguió llegar hasta él, sus sorpresa fue grande cuando vio que aduras penas se intentaba levantar después de aquel ataque.

– ! Mierda Gray eso fue demasiado imprudente te dije que yo me encargaría¡ – -dijo el peli rosa a modo de reproche.

– no … me jo … das pe … lo chi "coff coff" chicle, somos amigos, … no voy a … dejar … que salgas … dañado … por mi … culpa .. !así que callate y mira como lo derroto – -concluyo el peli azul levantándose completamente, su cuerpo ya no daba mas de si, solo pudo estar de pie y apuntar con su espada de madera rota al peli verde, en ese momento la herida de la ceja comenzó a sangrar mas, debido al esfuerzo de Gray, esta herida se produjo por la metralla que salio de su propia espada de madera, la sangre de esta herida comenzaba a tapar el ojo derecho. Gray por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí se había levantado para luchar de verdad, a diferencia de las otras ocasiones que se quedaba en el suelo llorando y dejándose golpear.

– Gray has superado el periodo de calentamiento, enhorabuena – -dijo Zoro con una sonrisa.

– ¿Queeee? – -dijeron Natsu y Gray sorprendidos, mientras sus cuerpos se relajaban y se dejaban caer al suelo con cierto cuidado, cada uno a un lado del otro.

– jejejejeje lo que has escuchado enhorabuena, aaa ese Luffy es un imprudente, pero hizo bien al confiar en su alumno, a partir de ahora yo haré lo mismo – -dijo el peli verde muy contento mientras se acercaba a ellos.

– Pero si no "respira hondo" he conseguido nada – -contesto un Gray medianamente recuperado, al escuchar las palabras del peli verde intento pararse , pero fue inútil

– te equivocas, has conseguido algo muy importante que no tenias cuando empezaste y eso es el espíritu de batalla, hasta ahora solo te limitabas a llorar y dejarte pegar, pero hoy te has levantado para pelear y no solo eso, sino que te has levantado para proteger a tu amigo, eso es lo que buscaba de ti, que tuvieras la resolución para levantarte y afrontar el desafió, aunque parezca imposible de ganar, aunque no imagine que lo consiguieras gracias a Natsu, tenia planeado hacerte explotar por la ira, ese Luffy debí de contarle de esto antes hemos perdido bastante tiempo, pero bueno no importa – -concluyo el peli verde mientras se sentaba y se sentaba en el suelo

Al escuchar las palabras del peli verde los dos sudaron frió y rieron nerviosamente, en ese instante los dos se acordaron de Gajeel, quien seguro estaba pasando por algún entrenamiento difícil como el de ellos dos, entonces se miraron y decidieron ir a ver al peli negro, a pesar de su lamentable estado intentaron parase, pero solo se consiguieron poner de rodillas, antes de que intentaran volver a ponerse de pie, el peli verde los detuvo.

– chicos no se preocupes por su amigo, el ahora esta con Franky, y no estaba en un entrenamiento como el suyo, el ahora solo esta haciendo ejercicio y fabricando cosas con Franky, después empezara con el calentamiento y por ultimo el entrenamiento de verdad – -dijo el peli verde sacándose una petaca de color plateada, en la cual se podía leer "sake para después del entrenamiento" la abrió y le dio un buen trago.

– ¿porque Gajeel no ha hecho calentamiento aun? – -pregunto Gray con mucha duda.

– no es obvio, con los gordo que esta, si intentáramos algo podría darle un ataque la corazón o un ataque respiratorio y eso es muy malo, así que estamos esperando a que su peso baje y su constitución física mejore para comenzar con su calentamiento, ademas aprovechamos ese tiempo para que su tercer tutor regrese – -dijo el peli verde mientras le daba otro trago a su petaca.

– ¿otro tutor? – -pregunto extrañado el peli rosa.

– si actualmente esta fuera por motivos de negocios, es conocido como la pantera negra, su nombre es … – -Zoro iba a decir el nombre del futuro tutor de Gajeel pero fue cortado.

– Panter Lily, el sera mi próximo tutor, chicos están hechos un asco, deberían de descansar – -dijo Gajeel apareciendo de la nada.

Hasta ahora no se habían percatado, pero el cuerpo de Gajeel ya no era tan gordo como el día que se conocieron, ahora estaban mas flaco y tenia mejor aspecto físico, las facciones de su cara ya no eran redondas, ahora eran rectas y duras, después de superar el asombro de darse cuenta de que Gajeel se había flaqueado casi de golpe, reaccionaron a las palabras de este. Entonces los chicos se miraron, estaba cubierto por la suciedad del suelo y por la sangre seca que tenia por su cuerpo, en el caso de Natsu tenia el labio inferior con un corte, el cual le había manchado bastante la boca y la barbilla a demás de tener varios cortes pequeños y finos en el resto de su cuerpo, Gray estaba igual que el peli rosa, no tenia el labio partido, sino una herida en la ceja, la cual se había detenido pero su cara tenia un reguero de sangre seca. solo pudieron sonreír y responder a las palabras del oji rojo.

– ajajajaj Gajeel tiene razón, Gray estas hecho un verdadero asco – -se burlo el peli rosa.

– que has dicho mírate tu, estas peor que yo, sera posible que te burles de mi cuando tu estas mas sucio y en peor condición, por cierto Gajeel te ves mucho mejor, estas mas ... – -dijo el peli azul algo dudoso.

– si ya se que estoy mas flaco no hace falta remarcarlo y la verdad me siento mas liviano – -contesto con cierto orgullo.

– he chicos debemos ir a comer ya, sino ese pesado de las hemorragias nasales, nos empezara a joder – -dijo Zoro mientras ayudaba a Natsu a levantarse, al igual que hizo Gajeel con Gray.

Una vez estuvieron listos fueron de regreso a su celda para comer algo, ya que el hambre los estaba matando, de esta manera concluye el primer mes dentro de Impel Down.

ACLARACIÓN: en este fic las técnicas de los protagonistas estarán regidas por la realidad, en el caso de Luffy, su Gear Sekando no es como el original, aquí solo sera mantener la respiración y hacer que su piel se ponga algo roja, esto en el mundo real es conocido como (apnea) esta técnica de respiración se utiliza en kendo para mantener alerta los sentidos y dar mas potencia a las estocadas. esto es algo verídico ya que yo mismo practique kendo y es algo que me dijo mi profesor.

_**AHORA RESPONDERÉ A ALGUNOS REVIEW´S QUE NO PUDE RESPONDER EN EL CAPITULO PASADO Y GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA AQUÍ Y YA SABES SI TE GUSTO DEJA TU REVIEW HASTA LA SEMANA QUE VIENE:**_

**happytroll: pondré bastantes cosas de cuando están encerrados antes de que salgan, no iré directamente a lo bueno, peor pasaran cosas que los sorprenderán mientras están encerrados**

**erendir: a diferencia de la primera vez irán controlando sus propias emociones y no sera tan violento, pero aun así tendrá sus arranques de furia, como cualquier persona**.


	11. preludio, las guerras del Hades

Capitulo 10: Preludio, las guerras del Hades.

Una vez que el primer mes de reclusión en Impel Down terminara, el tiempo acelero su paso para el peli rosa y sus amigos, a lo largo de los días y las semanas, después del primer mes, Natsu ya había comenzado a practicar el estilo de pelea que ocupaban Luffy, Sanji y Ace, básicamente era del tipo cuerpo a cuerpo, en este estilo se mezclaban varios tipos de artes marciales en los cuales se utilizan mucho los puños y los pies, su tabla de tutores y entrenamientos era la siguiente, un día entrenaba con Luffy, al siguiente con Ace y al siguiente con Sanji, de esta manera salteada entrenaba con sus tutores todos los días de la semana, cabe añadir que los entrenamientos se volvieron mas intensos y agotadores de lo que en un principio se imaginaba el peli rosa, en varias ocasiones Natsu cayo inconsciente por el agotamiento y en otras ocasiones era porque Luffy, Ace o Sanji lo noqueaban con un golpe muy fuerte, cosa que parecía suceder al final de cada entrenamiento, por suerte para el peli rosa su cuerpo se había adaptado a ese tipo de vida y al cabo de media hora de llevar inconsciente despertaba como si nada, se iba a comer y luego se recostaba a dormir de nuevo.

Por parte de Gray, tal y como prometió el peli verde, este comenzó al entrenarlo seriamente, el peli verde se propuso enseñarle el estilo de dos espadas y el de una espada, ya que vio que Gray tenia aptitudes para ambos estilos, todos los días antes del entrenamiento, Zoro obligaba a Gray calentar haciendo 20 repeticiones de 500 estocadas, durante las primeras semanas Gray apenas llegaban con fuerza a la décima serie, pero no se rendía y continuaba hasta que ya no pudiera moverse, al principio Zoro quería ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar con su fuerza física y su fuerza de voluntad. Una vez supo donde estaba su limite lo forzaba a intentar superarlo, cosa que conseguía poco a poco, después de acabar con el calentamiento, siempre y cuando el peli azul aun estuviera de pie, Zoro le enseñarle los principios básicos del kendo, ya que era el arte de espada por el cual el peli verde había empezado.

Zoro el mostraba la manera de atacar con una y dos espadas, pero comenzó enseñándole como atacar con una espada ya que era una de las bases, ademas le mostró la manera correcta de colocar su cuerpo en postura de ataque, defensa y como sujetar el shinai, a pesar de conseguir la posición adecuada, Gray aun no había conseguido acostumbrarse a dicha postura ya que le obligaba a tensar mucho los músculos de sus gemelos y eso le pasaba factura al cabo de 4 horas manteniendo esa postura. Aparte del entrenamiento de Zoro, Gray estaba progresando mucho con Aokiji, y gracias a los conocimientos de Aokiji sobre química avanzada, cambiaron la mentalidad de Gray para siempre, ademas de que Aokiji era un buen luchador cuerpo a cuerpo y una vez acababan con las pequeñas clases de química comenzaba a pelear, después de sus entrenamientos con Aokiji, Gray iba a ver a Jimbe este era un hombre corpulento tenia el cabello negro pero en algunas zona de su cabellera se podía apreciar varios mechones dorados, ademas de corpulento era alto y su pie lera de un color blanco azulado, el entrenamiento de Jimbei se concentraba en instruir a Gray en el arte marcial que ocupaba Jimbei, este arte de lucha era conocido como el Karate del agua, al principio el peli azul no entendía el porque del nombre de ese arte marcial, asta que un día Jimbei le mostró el porque de ese nombre, lo primero era tener los movimientos claros y luego iban a entrenar a un estanque que el mismo Jimbei había construido, dicho entrenamiento consistía en repetir los movimientos que Jimbei le enseñaba, pero debajo del agua, allí la presión era diferente a la del exterior y tenia que hacer mas fuerza, ademas de contener durante bastante tiempo la respiración.

Por la parte de Gajeel, gracias al sistema de comidas de Sanji y a la fuerza que hacia el oji rojo cuando transportaba los materiales al sitio donde Franky trabajaba era algo importante para su desarrollo, cabe apuntar que los materiales que transportaban eran muy pesados y de normal recorría casi 5 kilómetros llevando esos materiales, gracias a eso el peli negro había adelgazado bastante, una vez acabado el segundo mes de encarcelamiento Gajeel supero el examen medico de Chopper sin ningún problema, en el cual se confirmo que su salud estaba en orden, y que su corazón no corría peligro de un ataque cardíaco a causa del colesterol, de esta manera comenzó a entrenar junto con Panter Lyly, Mister 1 y el propio Franky. Después de tres meses de duro entrenamiento y de caer rendido por el agotamiento, Gajeel adquirió una buena y definida musculatura a la vez que una gran resistencia y fuerza física. Y asi como si nada pasaron los 5 primeros mese de encarcelamiento para los chicos, aunque parecía mucho tiempo, la realidad era que aun les quedaba mucho mas por delante.

De esta manera llego la quinta vez que el peli rosa recibía la visita de sus amigos y familiares, de normal Natsu se ponía algo ansioso antes de que llegaran, ya que de normal no sabia a que hora podían venir, y evidentemente el deseaba estar mas presentable para ellos y no cubierto de vendas o sangre seca, por lo que le habían contado sus amigos, ellos se reunían en casa de sus padres, una ves que todos estaban listos iniciaban su partida hacia Impel Down. Cuando se hicieron las 7 de la tarde, los susodichos llegaron y Natsu subió a verlos lo mas rápido que pudo. Una vez entro en la sala donde recibía las visitas, todos como de costumbre lo recibieron con una gran sonrisa, sin duda ver esas sonrisa lo motivaban a ser mucho mas fuerte de lo que ya era y aguantar esos entrenamientos infernales, pero el peli rosa aun no se había percatado de su propia fuerza y eso era algo que dentro de poco les mostraría a sus amigos, para todos aquellos que desconocen la fecha actual en este mundo, hoy es 19 de agosto, del 2014.

– hola chicos – -dijo el eli rosa muy animado.

– hola Natsu – -respondieron todos felices de ver que aun seguía siendo el mismo

– me alegro de que todos hayan podido venir, siento que tengan que venir a verme, seguro que tenían planes para estas alturas del verano lo siento, dejando eso de lado ¿como les van las cosas por afuera? la verdad es que aquí apenas pasan cosas, pero al menos estoy bien – -dijo el peli rosa muy animado.

– Natsu, hijo mio, no es ninguna molestia venir a verte, recuerda-lo – -dijo el director de Fairy Tail con orgullo.

– es cierto Natsu, no pienses que es una carga o responsabilidad, el hecho de venir a visitarte es algo que hacemos con mucho gusto – -apoyo Jerard

– bueno ya que aclaramos eso, la verdad es que las cosas por el exterior van bien, pero eso de que tu estas muy bien, es discutible, otra vez estas lleno de vendas, hijo no seas tan imprudente– -dijo de manera acusadora la madre del peli rosa

– jajajaja lo que pasa es que soy demasiado débil mama, aun así, es normal que este lleno de vendas, pero pronto seré mas fuerte y no las necesitare así que no se preocupen, por cierto Macao ¿como se encuentra Romeo? – -pregunto el peli rosa con cierta preocupación por su "hermano pequeño"

– el pobre no para de preguntarme por ti, te hecha mucho de menos, tengo que decirle que estas estudiando en el extranjero, que por ese motivo no puedes ir a verlo, aun es demasiado pequeño como para entender de el porque estas aquí – -contesto el peli azul con cierta tristeza.

– envíale saludos de mi parte, y dile que algún día nos volveremos a ver y le invitare a una hamburguesa, una cosa más asegúrate de que te cuente todo lo que le pasa en su clase, nunca se sabe cuando un niño sufre acoso escolar así que estate atento, allí en Fairy Tail por desgracia esta muy arraigado el acoso y si lo sufre cámbialo lo mas rápido que puedas– -contesto el peli rosa de manera seria.

– no te preocupes estaré al pendiente de todo lo que ocurra – -contesto el peli azul con firmeza.

– Cana me alegro de volver a verte ¿como te va en the slayer of fire? – -pregunto Natsu la percatarse de la presencia de su amiga.

– la verdad es que todo esta muy aburrido, no es lo mismo que cuando empezaste a ir, ahora es un poco mas aburrido créeme, bueno te e traído un regalito, es un poco de tequila rojo fuego ¿quieres probarlo ahora? – -pregunto Cana sacando una petaca de su pantalón.

– claro me vendrá bien ¿y el limón y la sal? – -pregunto el peli rosa.

– jajaja tu estas en todo, haber la sal esta dentro del bolso, vale ya la saque y el limón … esta aquí, puedes chuparlo directamente – -contesto Alberona poniéndose el limón en su definido escote y la sal en la palma de su mano, el peli rosa solo pudo suspirar, sin duda las bromas sexuales de Cana lo alegraban, le hacían sentirse un hombre atractivo y deseado y eso lo agradecía ya que no tenia mucha confianza en su cuerpo. Cabe destacar que los de su alrededor siempre se quedaban con la boca abierta cuando los veían comportarse de aquella manera, Laxus, Jerard e Igneel se sonrojaban al ver eso y claro sus respectivas les daban un buen golpe, pero luego en privado repetían esas escenas para el disfrute de sus parejas.

– Cana eres una aprovechada – -dijo el peli rosa con una sonrisa, sin pudor alguno alargo su mano y le quito el limón del escote, con sus dedos rozo la piel de la castaña, cansándole un leve suspiro, cosa que intento ignorar, mientras hizo eso, agarro la muñeca de la peli castaña, y deposito el limón donde se se encontraba la sal.

– haber … – -entonces Natsu cogió la petaca y le dio un buen trago, rápidamente cogió el trozo de limón, lo chupo con todas sus fuerzas y por ultimo lamió la sal de la mano de Cana, lo cual el saco un ligero gemido a la Alberona, sin duda todos los presentes estaba sonrojados a mas no poder.

– aaaahhhh parece fuego, sin duda esto ira directo a mi hígado – -contesto con burla el peli rosa.

– Natsu ujummm, me lo llevo preguntando un tiempo ¿desde cuando tienes ese tipo de relación con la señorita Alberona? – -pregunto el padre de este por primera vez, al principio no lo preguntaba por respeto a Natsu, pero ahora quería saber la verdad, le picaba demasiado la curiosidad, al igual que a la madre del peli rosa, en realidad fue ella la que le insistió a su marido a preguntarle antes de venir a visitar a Natsu.

– papa tranquilo aun soy virgen jajajaja no tienes de que preocuparte, ella y yo solo somos muy buenos amigos, así que no te preocupes no es ninguna asalta-cunas, es nuestra manera de demostrarnos afecto – -contesto el peli rosa con una sonrisa.

– jajaja no se preocupe señor Dragoneel, Natsu no le esta mintiendo solo somos muy buenos amigos, así que no se preocupen – -dijo la albina para relajar la tensión que se había formado.

– Ca … Cana … e ee … eres un … una per … vertida – -alcanzo a decir una peli escarlata muy sonrojada.

– ¿me estas llamando pervertida hermanita? ¿acaso lo que hiciste con Jerard en la bodega hace 4 días en aquella posición, no era algo pervertido? – -pregunto de manera inquisidora.

– !Cana¡ – -gritaron los dos aludidos muy avergonzados, la peli escarlata estaba tan avergonzada que su rostro estaba mas rojo que su cabello, estaba al borde del colapso

– JAJAJAJ Jerard eres un pervertido vicioso – -dijo riendo de manera estruendosa el oji jade.

– Erza no me imaginaba eso de ti – -dijo la mayor de las Strauss.

– Jerard es de hombres hacer eso con tu pareja, es tu deber como hombre – -dijo el albino a modo de afirmación.

– Elfman no digas eso – -le reprocho la menor de las Strauss, esto relajo un poco a los aludidos ya que creyeron que el tema se había acabado.

– tanto los hombre como las mujeres tiene ese deber, ademas no sabemos la historia completa, a lo mejor fue Erza quien le insistió a hacerlo allí– -apunto con malicia al albina de cabellos cortos.

– !Cállense¡ – -gritaron muy avergonzados los aludidos, los cuales estaban mas rojos que antes si eso era posible.

Todos comenzaron a reír y a divertirse, después de aparcar el tema de Jerard y Erza, Natsu les contaba de sus aventuras dentro de Impel Down y de los entrenamientos, Jerard al escucharlo se emociono y lo reto a pelear, los dos iban a ponerse a luchar, pero tanto la madre del peli rosa como la novia del peli azul les dieron un buen golpe para que se calmaran ya que si armaban demasiado escándalo los podrían hecha de nuevo, y de esta manera las dos horas pasaron de nuevo rápidamente y los familiares y amigos de Natsu se tuvieron que marchar. El peli rosa volvió con Luffy para continuar con el entrenamiento, al principio de este Natsu notaba al peli negro muy inquieto, pero decidió ignorarlo, después de unas 3 horas de lucha, Luffy dijo que tenían que parar ya que tenían que hablar de algo serio.

– dime que ocurre Luffy, si has decidido pararte a hablar eso significa que debe de ser importante – -dijo el peli rosa seriamente.

– por desgracia es algo muy serio, Natsu dentro de 7 mese se celebra las guerras del Hades– -contesto secamente el peli negro.

– ¿las guerras del Hades? ¿Que demonios es eso, una película? – -pregunto extrañado el peli rosa.

– te lo explicare, cada 7 años se celebra un juego de supervivencia en Impel Down, dicho juego de supervivencia dura una semana entera, a parte de eso todos los pisos se dejan abiertos para que los presos luchen entre si como si esto fuera un coliseo gigante, lo peor es que los presos no luchan en sus propios pisos sino que se los trasladara a todos los presos de Impel Down al 6 nivel, una vez estén todos aquí se hará una especie de carrera, en la cual los 10 primeros que lleguen al primer piso y que sean los últimos en pie en todo Impel Down, se les concederá un premio individual, la calidad del premio varia según el numero en el que hayas llegado al piso, ademas pasado cierto tiempo los piso son cerrados y ya no se puede continuar – -dijo el peli negro muy serio

– es una locura ¿como permiten que se celebre algo así? – -pregunto el peli rosa indignado.

– esto es promovido por gente del bajo mundo, estos están unidos con los aristócratas de la alta nobleza , ademas de políticos corruptos, los tipos que patrocinan todo esto se los denomina como los Tenryubitos. Sin duda, algún día los detendremos, esta corrupción absurda acabara, lo único que quieren es saciar su sed de sangre y violencia, esos malditos Tenryubitos – -dijo Luffy con bastante enfado sus puños se tensaron de tal manera que se clavo sus unas y comenzó a sangrar un poco, cosa que vio el peli rosa

– Luffy … no me digas que los Tenryubitos ten han … – -en ese momento el peli rosa cayo en cuanta de algo importante.

– lo que creo que has deducido es posiblemente cierto, pero ahora céntrate en esto, es importante – -llamo la atención el peli negro.

– esta bien, has dicho que los ganadores reciben un premio ¿que es? – -pregunto intrigado

– cualquier cosa, te lo explico este premio consiste concederle un deseo a cada uno de los 10 ganadores, estos pueden pedir todo lo que deseen, incluso la libertad, ademas si en anteriores ocasiones los que han conseguido salir de Impel Down por haber ganado pueden regresar aquí si ese es el deseo de los ganadores actuales , es una prueba muy dura en la cual muchos presos caen derrotados y en algunos casos muertos, hoy tuve la suerte de enterarme, cuando regresaba después de dejarte con tus amigos se lo escuche comentar al jefe de carceleros, Natsu muchos de los de aquí abajo quieres convertirte en un preso mas, sin favoritismos u otras cosas, además ellos están muy molestos al verte por todo el nivel seis corriendo como si nada mientras que ellos no pueden salir, también tengo que decirte que algunos de estos presos son enemigos míos y de los chicos, el atacarlos a ustedes seria una buena manera de vengarse de nosotros por encerrarlos, me temo que entre ellos hay presos tan fuertes como Ace, yo y el resto, Natsu tu … – -Luffy y iba a decir lo que el peli rosa ya sabia pero estese adelanto.

– debo participar en la guerra del Hades si quiero mantener mis visitas ¿cierto?– -confirmo Natsu con determinación.

– Natsu he hablado con el comandante de Impel Down me ha dicho que si participas y no quedas entre los 10 primero perderás tus privilegios, Natsu si pierdes ya no podrás volver a ver a tus amigos y familiares hasta que salgas de aquí, es algo muy peligroso, al principio no quería involucrarte pero tal como están las cosas podrían ir a buscarte mientras estamos peleando y podrían hacerles algo, y una cosa mas el hecho de que puedas participar es porque tu solo tienes privilegios, Gray y Gajeel no pidieron nada y se podrían librar de participar – sentencio el peli negro.

– ¿has dicho que faltan 7 mese verdad? – -dijo el peli rosa ocultando su mirada debajo de su flequillo.

– así es pero no es tiempo suficiente para que tu llegues al primer puesto– -Luffy fue cortado nuevamente por su alumno.

– es tiempo de sobra para ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para quedar entre los 10 primeros, mientras 9 de los que hayan llegado estén de acuerdo con no anular mi deseo ¿todo estará bien no?

- es obvio que nosotros no permitiremos que el plan se vaya por el desagüe así que no te preocupes, ademas si las cosas nos salen bien, a lo mejor podrías aumentar tus días de visita o incluso tener mas tiempo en las visitas- -le animo el peli negro

- eso seria increíble, pero si queremos alcanzar ese objetivo tendremos que ir mas rápido en el entrenamiento, Luffy a partir de mañana tu, Ace y Sanji me entrenaran al mismo tiempo – -contesto con mas determinación que antes.

– Natsu eso sera demasiado para tu cuerpo, no podrás soportarlo – -contesto con cierto enfado el peli negro.

– me da igual Luffy no pienso volver a preocupar a mis amigos y a mi familia, así que lo aguantare, te prometo que después de las guerras del Hades volveremos a la rutina normal, una cosa mas, pase lo que pase no les cuentes a Gajeel y a Gray nada de esto, esta batalla es algo que solo me concierne a mi, ese día prométeme que vas a sacarlos de aquí, si están por aquí tendré que estar preocupados por ellos y no podre estar al 100% – -contesto el peli rosa con una sonrisa.

– cielos no tienes remedio, esta bien no les contaremos nada, entonces vete a descansar, lo necesitas – -contesto el peli negro mientras se marchaba del lugar de entrenamiento.

– bien voy a pedirle a Sanji algo de comida, dios estoy molido, ya debe de ser tarde, haber cuando entre a ver a mis amigos eran las 7, luego 2 horas y tres horas de entrenamiento, serán las 12 de la noche, ummm un aperitivo de media noche– -se dijo el peli rosa en voz alta mientras se dirigía a su celda.

– espera aun queda una cosa, quiero que llames a Gray y Gajeel, creo que ya es hora de que sepan porque sus tutores están encerrados aquí, les dijimos que se lo contaríamos algún día, ese día ha llegado – -dijo el pli negro de pecas con seriedad.

– esta bien, pero antes iré por algo de agua y luego los llamare para reunirnos en mi celda – -dijo el peli rosa mientras salia corriendo.

Natsu no se percato de que uno de sus compañeros había escuchado casi toda la conversación, a excepción de la parte final, y la persona que lo había escuchando era Gajeel, el cual fue a ver a Gray para contarle lo ocurrido lo mas pronto posible, el peli negro no tardo mucho en encontrar a Gray. El cual estaba acabando su entrenamiento por hoy.

– 195, 196, 197, 198, 199 y 200 – -dijo Gray mientras se dejaba caer al suelo.

– nada mal Gray hoy has conseguido hacer las 20 series completas sin detenerte en ningún momento ademas de haber mantenido la postura durante 8 horas, ve a descansar ya son las 12 de la noche, nos vemos pasado mañana – -dijo Zoro marchándose del lugar.

– si … – -contesto el peli azul sin fuerzas.

– Gray tenemos que hablar – -dijo Gajeel mientras se acercaba a donde Gray estaba recostado.

– que ha pasado, te ves tenso – -dijo el peli azul mientras se levantaba lentamente.

– veras … – -entonces Gajeel le contó la conversación que escucho entre Luffy y Natsu.

– mierda ese imbécil siempre haciendo cosas imprudentes – -reprocho Gray cuando escucho los hechos.

– lo se, pero como sus amigos solo podemos hacer una cosa – -dijo Gajeel con seriedad.

– ! vamos a participar en esa mierda de guerra y le demostraremos que seremos mas fuertes que él ¡ – -dijeron los dos al unisono.

– si nos administramos bien el tiempo podremos mejorar lo suficiente como para que Natsu quede entre los 10 supervivientes y poder continuar con nuestro entrenamiento – -dijo el peli azul.

– exacto, así que vamos a descansar, no le diremos nada a Natsu hasta que llegue el momento, seguro que intenta hacerlo el solo para que no nos pase nada – -contesto Gajeel con cierto cansancio.

– tienes razón, tenemos que demostrarle que nosotros también somos fuertes, ademas el no puede perder las visitas de sus amigos y familiares, el nos a protegido antes, ahora nos toca a nosotros – -dijo el peli azul con determinación al recordar el enfrentamiento de Natsu con Zoro.

– entonces decidido, mañana comenzaremos con un entrenamiento mas fuerte. – -contesto Gajeel con una sonrisa.

Entonces los dos chicos fueron de regreso a sus celdas pero por el camino se toparon con Natsu el cual les dijo que Luffy quería contarles la verdad de su encierro, al escuchar eso los tres regresaron a su celda lo mas rápido que pudieron, una vez que llegaron allí vieron que estaban reunidos la mayoría de sus tutores, Ace, Luffy, Franky, Aokiji, Jimbei, Sanji y Zoro.

– chicos han sido llamados porque ya es hora de que sepan la verdad de lo que hay detrás de nuestro encierro – -dijo el menor de los peli negros con seriedad.

– les escuchamos – -dijeron los jóvenes.

– como sabrán, nosotros antes pertenecíamos al instituto de Marine Ford, era uno de los mas prestigiosos del país, la principio las cosas iban bien, todos creíamos que iban bien, pero nos equivocábamos y mucho – -dijo Luffy con tristeza.

– un día vio como unos supuestos amigos míos estaban masacrando a un chico, decidí no meterme y solo observar, cuando se fueron y lo dejaron hay tirado fui a ver porque lo habían pegado, al principio el chico me tenia miedo se se puso a llorar diciendo que no le pegara que me haría los deberes de todo el trimestre y lo mismo con los exámenes finales a cambio de no golpearlo, eso me sorprendió y le pedí que me contara, pero eso lo hizo después de jurarle que no le pegaría pasara lo que pasara, al parecer todos nuestros conocidos y profesores estaban provocando o ignorando muchos casos de maltrato ya que los Tenryubitos les habían pagado mucho dinero por darles libertad de hacer lo que les diera la gana con los pobretones que había por allí, eso me cabreo bastante y le pedí que chico que se marchara de Marine Ford unos días, pero me contó que si faltaba un solo día, perdería el derecho a la beca que le estaban dando, ademas de que con el dinero de la beca estaba pagando el tratamiento de su hermana pequeña, ella tenia Cancer y el tratamiento era muy caro por eso aguantaba toda aquella mierda, de manera que le di un cheque al portador para que pagara los gastos y se marchara – -dijo el mayor de los hermanos D.

– Ace nos contó lo ocurrido, al principio no lo creímos pero comenzamos a investigar, al principio nos extraño que no nos golpeara como al resto ya que nosotros también teníamos una beca, pero resulto que teníamos parientes que eran Tenryubitos, pro eso mismo no nos hacían nada, esa fue una de las peores noticias que pudimos recibir, de manera que decidimos hacer lo que creímos que era lo correcto buscamos a todos aquellos que estuvieran dispuestos a luchar contra todo Marine Ford incluyendo a los profesores y a los alumnos que causaban el daño, decidimos organizarnos para acabar con ese maldito centro corrupto, pensaran que fuimos unos imprudentes, pero no lo hicimos de la noche a la mañana, antes de que todo ocurriera nos preparamos durante dos años, fue difícil no hacer nada antes, teníamos que soportar el hecho de ver como gente inocente estaba pagando por nuestra debilidad– -dijo el peli verde muy serio.

– sabíamos que nos íbamos a meter en una guerra que no podíamos ganar pero aun así decidimos luchar para destruir esa corrupción y al centro en si, por suerte el padre de Luffy es parte de un grupo revolucionario y estaba dispuesto a ayudarnos, ese dato lo descubrimos en una de nuestras investigaciones ademas de que nos colamos en su despacho y leímos muchos papeles comprometedores, para no levantar sospechas el padre de Luffy estaba camuflado como una funcionario del gobierno de alto cargo, así que gracias a su ayuda pudimos crear una tapadera par cubrirnos una vez actuáramos– -dijo Sanji mientras encendia un cigarro.

– ¿una tapadera? – preguntaron los jóvenes sin comprender.

– si un señuelo, los Tenryubitos irían a por nosotros nada mas actuáramos así que les hicimos creer que eramos castigados de la peor manera posible, por eso mismo fuimos trasladados a Impel Down rápidamente, este lugar es nuestra tapadera, en realidad nosotros podemos salir y entrar de aquí cuando queramos, en realidad somos una especie de guardias de ultimo recurso de Impel Down, cuando las cosas se ponían feas nos llamaban para calmar las revueltas, oficialmente, nosotros estamos encerrados de por vida en Impel Down, pero es mentira, por el momento estamos aquí para regular la violencia de este centro, esto solo lo saben mi padre, el almirante al cargo de Impel Down, ese es Sengoku, el buda. Aquí dentro no solo regulamos la violencia sino que estamos buscando gente victimas y ejecutores de los Tenryubitos, ademas de buscar pruebas para exponer a los Tenryubitos, si los sacamos de las sombras podremos encerrarlos y hacer que pegan por todos sus delitos, ademas uno de los motivos por los que los elegimos a ustedes es porque de alguna manera han sido victimas de gente relacionada con los Tenryubitos – -dijo Ace mientras sacaba una pequeña pizarra blanca, en esta habían escritos muchos nombre de familias.

– mirad, en lo mas alto están los Tenryubitos, mas abajo sus ejecutores y mas bajos están familias mafiosas asociadas a ellos, creo que podrán reconocer algunos nombres ¿me equivoco? – -dijo Luffy mientras señalaba a la pizarra.

– ese … es el apellido de Josep – -dijo el oji rojo muy sorprendido

– no puede ser es el apellido del tipo que mas me pegaba – -dijo incrédulo el peli azul.

– Golden-Regalus – -murmuro con ira el peli rosa, mientras tensaba su puño derecho

– por desgracia es cierto, estos tipos aun campan a sus anchas debido a que pertenecen a estas familias y tiene protección, por eso los alumnos no se atreven a encerarlos y mucho menos los profesores, ya que la mayoría saben de donde vienen y por eso no pueden hacer nada, en otros casos como en el de Fairy Tail, nadie sabe nada y se los trata como alumnos problemáticos normales – -dijo el rubio mientras le daba una profunda calada a su cigarro.

– !AHHHGGGG¡ – -grito Natus mientras le daba un fuerte puñetazo a la pinzara, lo hizo con tanta violencia que la pizarra sujetada por Luffy se partiera en dos partes.

– Loki Golden-Regalus, te juro que algún día acabare contigo– -dijo el oji jade con mucha determinación e ira.

– Natsu cálmate, sabemos como te sientes, pero si no dominas esa ira seria peligroso para ti, si lo matas no harás que pague por sus delitos, ademas no estas siendo entrenado para buscar la venganza, sino para fortalecer tu espíritu y proteger a los que no pueden protegerse– -razono Luffy.

– Joder "suspiro" tienes razón, si muere no podrá pagar el sufrimiento que me ha causado, ademas del sufrimiento que ahora debe de estar causando a muchas personas – -dijo nuestro peli rosa un poco mas tranquilo.

– es cierto, bueno ahora que saben la verdad nos gustaría que nos ayudaran en esto, pero no queremos involucrarlos demasiado en esto, ademas no les pediremos su respuesta ahora mismo, solo piénsenlo y cuando salgan de aquí dígannos la respuesta entenderemos que no quieran participar, pero aun así esperamos su respuesta, bueno ahora vayan a dormir – -dijo Ace con tranquilidad.

– buenas noches – -dijeron el resto mientras se retiraban.

– hasta mañana – -respondieron los tres chicos mientras entraban en su celda.

Los tres tenían mucho en lo que pensar, sin duda era algo muy grande y tendrían que meditar esa propuesta con mucho detenimiento, en esencia eso era el plan Fénix, pero a dos de los chicos ese plan ya les resultaba demasiado grande, lo único que tenían pensado era moler a palos a los tipos que les habían hecho pasar mal, pero ahora que sabían que había detrás de estos tipos, Gajeel y Gray se estaban pensado si seria mejor una nueva vida sin venganzas ni planas y vivir tranquilos. Era una decisión muy importante, pero lo primero que tenían que hacer era prepararse para lo que se avecinaba, luego ya se preocuparían por lo que decidirían en el futuro, ya que aun faltaba mucho para poder salir.

La noche transcurrió como de costumbre, a la mañana siguiente los chicos se levantaron y fueron directos a sus lugares de entrenamiento muy temprano.

En el entrenamiento de Gray:

– nada mal Gray has hecho las series en un tiempo mas bajo, bueno ahora vamos con la clase practica – -lo felicito el peli verde.

– Zoro quiero participar en las guerras del Hades – -dijo el peli azul con determinación.

– ¿pero como te has ent… – -dijo el peli verde sorprendido de la petición de su alumno, peor este lo interrumpió.

– del como me he enterado es lo de menos, Zoro se que en 7 mese no seré lo suficiente fuerte como para quedar entre los 10 primeros pero al menos podre ayudar a Natsu a conseguirlo por favor ayúdame, no quiero que pierda las visitas de sus amigos y de sus familia, solo te diré una cosa yo participare con o sin tu aprobación – -dijo Gray mientras se arrodillaba.

– "supiro" cielos, no puedo creerme que estés diciéndolo enserio no me queda de otra que ayudarte, pero a partir de ahora se acabo el calentamiento, nada mas llegues nos pondremos a luchar sin descanso alguno, tu iras alternando entre una y dos espadas y yo me mantendré en tres, prepárate – -contesto Zoro mientras cogía las tres espadas de madera

– si – -contesto el peli azul con una sonrisa.

Una vez estuvieron listos y descansados, los dos se pusieron a luchar con todo su espíritu. Mientras Gray luchaba contra Zoro, Natsu estaba en su descanso de media hora, cosa que le habían recomendado sus tres tutores, cada 4 horas de entrenamiento intensivo, media hora de descanso, mientras paseaba para despejarse un poco, vio a Gajeel, el cual estaba con un hombre mas grande que él, este hombre le estaba golpeando, Natsu peso en intervenir pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, Gajeel comenzó a responder los golpes de su agresor, el peli rosa se fijo bien en el agresor y se percato de que tenia un tatuaje en su hombre izquierdo, el cual era un 1, de esta manera supuso que era el tal Mister 1, uno de los tutores de Gajeel, al verlo esforzaren tanto se sintió mas motivado y regreso a su entrenamiento.

Hace unas horas en el entrenamiento de Gajeel:

– chicos ¿estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto? – -pregunto el hombre corpulento conocido como Mr 1

– estoy muy seguro de esto, si quiero participar tendré que forzar a mi cuerpo – -contesto el peli negro.

– lo primero sera aprender a encajar bien los golpes y pase lo que pase no te caigas o arrodilles, piensa que eres duro como el acero, no puedes darte el lujo de arrodillarte o caer ¿lo entiendes? Si te caes volveremos a empezar desde el principio, tienes que concentrarte en olvidar el dolor y tensar tu piel y tus músculos para lograr el endurecimiento, no solo tendrás que encajar los golpes sino que también me tendrás que golpearme – -finalizo el hombre de cabello rapado.

– ¿cuanto tendremos que estar así? – -pregunto el peli negro

– 7 horas seguidas, Gajeel tienes que visualizar bien los golpes para que no golpee en puntos vitales o puntos donde el hueso es mas frágil y tiene riesgo de fractura, visualiza cada golpe y muévete ligeramente para que el golpe no te de en un punto doloroso ademas debes de saber bloquear un golpe y hacer que el retroceso del golpe afecte al atacante, empieza tu para ver de lo que te estoy hablando – -dijo el hombre mientras se ponía en guardia.

Entonces Gajeel le lanzo un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, Mr1 lo freno con la parte de su ante brazo en la cual nacía el codo "mierda es muy duro ¿de que están mierda están hechos sus huesos?" se quejo mentalmente el peli negro ante el impacto, tuvo que retroceder un poco y sintió su mano amortiguada a causa del golpe. Sin esperar a mas los dos comenzaron a lanzarse puñetazos, los golpes de Mr1 eran muy rápido y dolorosos en comparación de los de Gajeel, pero el peli negro no tenia pensado rendirse "si Natsu pude hacerlo yo tengo que poder hacerlo también, no pienso perder contra el" ese era el pensamiento que estaba en la meten de Gajeel

De esta manera se pasaron las 7 horas dándose de golpes, durante ese período de tiempo, se escucho varios crujidos por parte de los huesos de Gajeel, pero a pesar de ese dolor tan intenso y doloroso, no iba a rendirse fácilmente, mientras esto ocurría Natsu había vuelto con sus tutores.

– bueno Natsu ¿estas listo para continuar? – -pregunto el mayor de los hermanos con una sonrisa.

– claro estoy encendido – -contesto el peli rosa con una gran sonrisa.

– ¿encendido? Si tu estas encendido, yo estoy en llamas Natsu allá vamos ! AHHHAHHGG ¡– -grito Ace mientras se lanzaba contra Natsu, al igual que Sanji y Luffy.

El peli rosa tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y esquivar el golpe de Ace, pero justo hacia donde se alejaba del golpe apareció Sanji y le dio una patada en las costillas, Natsu retrocedió a causa de la fuerza y justo por donde retrocedió Luffy lo estaba esperando allí para darle un puñetazo, Natsu no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo así que bloqueo el puñetazo con su brazo derecho, el entrenamiento que estaba siguiendo ahora consistía un una Royal Battle en la cual tenían que luchar con todas su fuerzas. De esta manera todos se prepararon para las guerras del Hades, la cual se celebrarían en Impel Down dentro de 7 meses justo cuando se cumpliría un año desde que los tres fueron encerrados, todos estaban dando su mayor esfuerzo para conseguir su objetivo, habían demasiadas cosas en juego como para darse le lujo de perder, pero ahora tenemos que regresar en el tiempo, exactamente cuando se hicieron tres semanas desde la partida de Natsu.

Retrospectiva, las consecuencias de la partida de Natsu, en Lucy :

Gracias a los médicos y al padre de la rubia, el intento de suicidio de Lucy fue frustrado, nada mas llegaron al hospital, tuvieron que hacerle varias transfusiones de sangre para evitar su muerte, gracias a la sangre que le padre de Lucy le estaba dando pudieron salvarla, no obstante Lucy fue ingresada durante 3 semanas en el hospital de Magnolia ya que su estado físico estaba dañado, durante dichas semanas tuvieron que darle muchos anti depresivos y relajantes musculares para que no cayera su estado mental, ademas de inmovilizarla para evitar cualquier otro intento de suicidio, como cuando intento lanzarse desde la ventada de su habitación o cuando cogió una jeringuilla e intento inyectarse aire en una arteria, los suceso acontecidos con cierto peli rosa habían dañado gravemente la psique de la rubia.

Jude sabia que si quería que su hija volviera a recuperar su estado mental tendría que llamar al mejor psicólogo de todo Fiore, quien estaba especializado, por suerte para el rubio, en casos de intentos de suicidio y presión de grupo, dicho especialista accedió a tratar a Lucy después de ver el informe de los médicos, ademas de que el rubio había ido a rogarle a su consulta, cuando empezó la cuarta semana desde el ingreso de la rubia, el psicólogo había comenzado su tratamiento, el cual se basaba en la hipnoterapia para buscar los daños de la rubia de primera mano, a lo lago de ese semana el psicólogo había descubierto todo lo que había llevado a la destrucción de la mente de la rubia, cuando finalizo esa semana realizo un informe y fue a hablar con Jude Hearthfilia.

– señor Hearthfilia es la primera vez que veo una depresión así, y créame que es preocupante, por lo que pude descubrir, Lucy ha sufrido la perdida de dos personas preciadas, la primera fue su madre, a partir de ella surge el problema y luego estaba Natsu, en el caso del segundo se ha dado cuenta de que fue ella misma quien la hizo desaparecer, ademas de escuchar de primera mano lo mucho que la odia, eso sumado a la presión social de ser la mas popular y cumplir con esas expectativas, ademas del hecho de perder sus popularidad junto con Natsu la a trastornado severamente, ella aun tiene la vana esperanza que algún día Natsu regresara la perdonara y todo volverá a ser como antes, cuando es muy probable que nunca regrese y mucho menos que la perdone – -expuso el hombre de cabellos azules.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el rubio sintió que su mundo se iba a derrumbar mas de lo que ya estaba, pero debía mantenerse fuerte por su hija y por el mismo.

– un factor clave de todo esto, fue la presión social a la que Lucy estaba sometida, era demasiado grande cumplir con las expectativas del club de voleibol los estudios y sus supuestos amigos, le recomiendo que ella deje las actividades extra escolares y que no intente relacionarse con la gente de su clase, ya que lo único que harán sera burlarse de ella por lo ocurrido, creo que debería de conseguir a alguien para que la lleve a su casa lo mas rápido que puede nada mas acabe las clase, ademas debe de hablar con el director para dejar que ella asista al instituto, pero que no realiza las clases con el resto de sus compañeros aun no esta preparada para eso, pida permiso para que ella estudie y de clase en la biblioteca, es muy recomendable que ella salga fuera de la casa para no encerrarse en su habitación para siempre, sino su mente se quedara atrapada en un bucle y volverá a intentar suicidarse, ella debe de intentar volver a tener una vida normal y corriente, nada de presión social, pero a la vez que ella interactue fuera de su casa – -concluyo el psicólogo.

– pero ¿no seria mejor dejarla en casa y que reciba las clases particulares allí? Y ¿como ha sabido tanto de ella en tan poco tiempo? – -pregunto el rubio.

– la sometí a hipnoterapia, ella ha rememorado lo ocurrido desde sus niñez y me ha contado todo lo que ha vivido, por eso todo lo que ocurrió con su amigo, ese chico llamado Natsu Dragoneel, y créame que si se queda mucho tiempo sola en casa sera peor, ella debe de superarlo poco a poco, por el momento mantendremos los lazos que la unían a ese chico y luego con mi tratamiento ella lo superando poco a poco y se podrá curar, pero esto posiblemente lleve años – -concluyo el psicólogo con cierta tristeza.

– mierda ¿como no pude ver esto antes? – -se dijo a modo de reproche el padre de Lucy.

– señor Hearthfilia, es normal que no lo haya visto, Lucy ha interiorizado mucho sus emociones, la única persona que tenia conexión con el mundo interior de Lucy era Natsu y después de lo ocurrido, el mundo interior de Lucy esta destrozado, le recomiendo que se la lleve hoy a casa, y no se preocupe por el momento la hipnoterapia impedirá que ella se intente suicidar pero no por eso debe de dejarla sola, lo siento ya es algo tarde tengo que regresar a casa. – -dijo el hombre de cabellos azul claro mientras se levantaba

– muchas gracias por su ayuda señor Baraquiel Mcgarden no se como darle mi gratitud, le llamare en caso de que ocurra algo mas y sin mas tardanza la transferencia por sus servicios ya debe de estar en su cuenta – -dijo el rubio mientras se despedía de él para marcharse a la habitación de su hija.

– no hay de que, y por favor solo llámeme Baraquiel, el señor McGarden fue mi padre, con respecto a la gratitud, solo pague por mi trabajo, y bueno si no le importa invitarme a una cerveza y a ver algún partido, con esta profesión uno no suele tener mucho amigos – -dijo el hombre tendiendo la mano para despedirse del rubio, el cual correspondió el gesto.

– no lo dude y muchas gracias de nuevo – -respondió el rubio con franqueza.

Una vez se marcho, Jude regreso a la habitación de su hija, cuando entro observo que ella estaba sentada en la cama, con la mirada perdida, sus ojos no reflejaban ningún brillo de vida, en estos momentos Lucy Hearthfilia era una sombre de lo que una vez fue. El rubio quería desmoronarse por el dolor de ver a su única hija tan mal, pero no podía permitirse eso, el debía de ser fuerte para que ella se apoyara en el.

– hija, el lunes regresaras a la escuela, peor no darás clase en el aula, sino que iras a la biblioteca – -dijo el rubi con mucho pesar.

– ¿porque? Ya no tengo nada allí, todos se reirán de mi y ya no podre llevar una vida normal – -dijo la rubia con una sonrisa escalofriante.

– … – -el rubio no contesto esa respuesta y la manera de decirlo le dieron escalofríos, pero una cólera inexplicable se apodero de él.

– dime … ¿acaso Natsu renuncio al instituto a pesar de lo mal que lo paso? Dime Lucy tu ahora debes de saber como se sentía él cuando iba al instituto ¿acaso quieres que el recuerdo que tienes de él se decepciones de ti? – -dijo con cierto tono de enfado, ahora estaba jugando con una arma de doble filo, al decirle eso se arriesgaba a empeorarla, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, debía de convencerla de que regresara al instituto de alguna manera, aunque resultara descabellada.

ahora que Jude sabia la verdad de Natsu se sentía impotente, durante mucho tiempo conoció a Natsu y lo llego a considerar el hijo que nunca tuvo, pero debido al excesivo acercamiento con su hija, le produjeron celos paternos y poco apoco comenzó a rechazarlo, por ese motivo cuando se entero de lo ocurrido en Fairy Tail, le fue mas fácil creer que era culpable antes que en la inocencia del peli rosa , pero ahora que conocida la verdad, Jude se sentía miserable y tenia que hacer ver a Lucy que la vida va mas allá de las apariencias sociales, pasara lo que pasara Jude Hearthfilia quería mantener el recuerdo del Natsu que una vez estuvo al lado de su hija, el chico bueno que los apoyo cuando muria la madre de Lucy.

– papa … – -alcanzo a decir la rubia antes de romper en un dolorosa llanto.

Al verla lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla con fuerza, ella debía desahogarse y llorar todo lo que fuera necesario, Lucy debía de purificar todo el dolor que tenia en su interior.

– Por favor Lucy, confía en mi, es lo mejor, debes regresar al instituto y superar tus problemas tu sola, pero recuerda que siempre te apoyare, no pienso permitir que el trabajo me aparte de ti de nuevo y tampoco me volcare en el para huir de mi dolor, por favor Lucy déjame ayudarte – -dijo el rubio mientras estrechaba con fuerza a su hija y unas lagrimas traicioneras salían de su rostro.

– "sniff" esta … "sniff" bi … en, papa – -dijo la rubia un poco mas calmada.

Después de calmar a la rubia, su padre la dejo un rato solo mientras iba a pedir la baja, al otro lado de la ciudad cierto peli azul llegaba a su casa, después de un duro día de trabajo.

– hola estoy en casa – -dijo el hombre de cabellos azules en voz alta.

– bienvenido cariño – -contesto su esposa desde la cocina.

– hola papa ¿como te ha ido el día? – -pregunto Levy saliendo del salón para saludar a su padre con un beso en la mejilla.

– hay hija mía este ha sido un día muy difícil, por primera vez en mi vida he encontrado a una chica con una depresión horrible – -contesto el hombre mientras se sentaba en la butaca del salón.

– ¿tan grave es? – -pregunto Levy con curiosidad.

– si y lo peor de todo es que es una chica de tu edad, eso me afecta y me cuenta ser objetivo, me recuerda a lo que te paso de pequeña, sabes no se si es una casualidad pero ella va a tu instituto se llama Lucy He … – -el peli azul iba a decir el apellido de su paciente pero su hija lo corto.

– ¿Lucy Hearthfilia? ¿Acaso la novia de Natsu esta en problemas? – -pregunto con cierta preocupación, la peli azul.

– ¿los conoces a los dos? – -dijo el peli azul con sorpresa.

– bueno conozco a Natsu, es un buen amigo mio, pero esta último mes como estaba ocupada con los exámenes para el título de ingles de nivel universitario no he salido de la biblioteca, papa ¿que ha ocurrido entre ellos dos? – -pregunto la peli azul de cabellos cortos con preocupación.

– entonces ¿no te has enterado verdad? – -dijo el peli azul con tristeza.

– que ha pasado papa dímelo – -ordeno la oji marrón con cierta ansiedad.

– veras … – -entonces el peli azul le contó todo lo que sabia de ellos y de los últimos sucesos ocurridos en los ultimas 4 semanas. Levy escucho con sumo cuidado el relato de su padre y la sorpresa se hizo presente en ella cuando escucho que fue Natsu quien había sido el causante de los destrozos, era normal que Levy no se enterara de los chismes y las habladurías de clase ya que ella estudiaba en la biblioteca para alejarse del mundo y de los chico, ademas estaba tan centrada en sus estudios que el dia de los sucesos se quedo en casa a estudiar.

– papa hay algo que no encaja – -dijo la peli azul una vez acabo de escuchar el relato.

– no esperaba menos de mi hija ¿tu también te has dado cuenta no? – -dijo el peli azul con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

– hay cosas que no encajan, la primera es el hecho de que Natsu destrozara Fairy tail junto con los hermanos D, lo normal seria que fuera el solo ¿como los conocería y como consigo que lo ayudaran? Se dice que ellos nunca trabajan acompañados. Lo segundo es el hecho de llevarlo al reformatorio de Impel Down sin antes hacerle un juicio, por lo que me has contado se lo llevaron al dia siguiente sin ninguna explicación a sus padres y cabe añadir de que ellos habrían ido a hablar con el señor Hearthfilia de lo ocurrido, peor parece que no han hecho ningún movimiento para sacarlo de allí. y tercero ¿porque ese ataque tan repentino de ira? Según mis cálculos y por lo que me has dicho que le hizo Lucy esa ira debería de haber estallado dentro de unos meses ¿porque justo ese día? – -dedujo la peli azul.

– las dos primeras las doy por válidas pero la tercera tiene algunas bases, Natsu estaba siendo acosado en el instituto y recibía palizas, y por lo que saque de Lucy con la hipnoterapia, ella el día antes de los suceso comenzó a salir con Loki, el acosador de Natsu ese debe de ser el detonante sin duda, la mente de Natsu ya no aguanto mas y colapso y se produjo un desequilibrio emocional ¿me equivoco? – -concluyo el mayor de los McGarden.

– tienes razón pero aun así quedan libres esas dos opciones, sabes papa, creo que puedo ayudarte con este caso, ahora que Lucy estará en la biblioteca mas tiempo podre acercarme a ella para ayudarla y conseguir que lo supere – -dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa.

– Levy ¿porque quieres ayudar a una persona que ha dañado a un amigo muy preciado para ti? – -pregunto el peli azul con cierta duda.

– papa se que ella ha dañado a Natsu y mucho, pero Natsu también tiene algo de culpa nunca debió de dejarse intimidar, al menos debo de defenderse, ademas todos necesitamos segundas oportunidades para volver a empezar y ella lo merece, sino estuviese arrepentida por haber perdido a Natsu no se habría intentado quitar la vida ¿cierto? – -contesto la peli azul mientras se levantaba del sofá.

– Levy, tienes razón, yo daré mi mayor esfuerzo para que supere los suecos que la han trastornado – -dijo el peli azul con determinación.

– yo también te ayudare – -contesto la peli azul con una sonrisa.

– ! a cenar ¡– -grito la madre de Levy desde la cocina.

– siii – -contestaron los dos mientras se dirigían a la cocina.

Y de esta manera paso el fin de semana, cuando llego el lunes por la mañana Lucy se levanto y se preparó para ir al instituto, su padre le aviso que una señor llamado capricornio la ira a recoger al instituto ya que a partir de ahora el seria su cuidador hasta que su padre volviera del trabajo. cuando salio por unos segundos creyó que Natsu la estaría esperando delante de su casa, pero no era así, todo el camino hacia el instituto se sintió vacía sin su amado peli rosa, los remordimientos por lo que le había hecho la estaba torturando de tal manera que tenia que medicarse para poder dormir, si no lo hacia pasaba toda la noche despierta pensado en lo ocurrido, recordando una y otra vez la mirada de asco y odio que vio en los ojos de Natsu aquel día y no solo eso, sino que mientras estuviera despierta a lo largo del día, ella tenía que tomarse tranquilizantes cada hora.

Cuando llego al instituto se dio cuenta de que todos la miraban y se reían de ella, se sentía muy avergonzada y humillada, algunas chicas cuando se cruzaban con ella la empujaba contra las paredes o le ponían la zancadilla para tirarla al suelo, a pesar de todas las humillaciones que estaba recibiendo, no se iba a marchar, le prometió a su padre que vendría a la escuela, no obstante ella quería salir corriendo con todas sus fuerzas ademas de tener una ganas enormes de llorar desesperada-mente, pero el miedo la impedía que sus lagrimas salieran "que mierda te pasa niña, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de que esto es por lo que pasaba Natsu todos los días desde que entro en Fairy Tail? Si de verdad lo quisistes debes de aguantar esto -yo yo aun le quiero-" se dijo la rubia, entonces ignorar las risa de los alumnos de Fairy Tail y se marcho a la biblioteca, una vez entro se topo con Levy, quien estaba leyendo una libro sobre el triángulo de las Bermudas.

– buenos días Lucy – -dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa.

– buenos días Levy – -contesto la rubia un poco extrañada por la amabilidad de esta.

– ¿que haces aquí? ¿No deberías de estar en clase? – -pregunto la peli azul para entablar conversación, ya que ella sabia porque Lucy estaba allí.

– bueno es difícil de explicar, digamos que a partir de ahora estamos en la misma situación, por lo que me dijo Natsu tu estudias en la biblioteca sin ir a clase – -dijo la rubia de manera neutral

– ya entiendo, por cierto ¿como te esta yendo la terapia con mi papa? – -pregunto la peli azul con intriga

– ¿tu papa? Espera el señor Mcgarden, te apellidas igual que el, entonces ¿eres su hija? – -dijo asombrada.

– exacto, la verdad es que ayer hablamos de ti y en parte estoy disgustada por lo que le ha pasado a Natsu, pero quiero ayudarte– -dijo la peli azul mientras la invitaba a sentarse a su lado.

– ¿porque? Yo yo no merezco ningun tipo de ayuda soy un mosntruo– -dijo la rubia mientras las lagrimas silenciosos ocupaban su cara.

– Lucy no llores por favor, no puedo ver a alguien llorar sino "sniff" me … me pongo a "sniff" a llorar – -dijo la peli azul mientras rompía en llanto.

– ¿estaba llorando? – -dijo la rubia sin entender, entonces se llevo las manos a los ojos y se percato de que estaba llorando.

– ¿no te habías dado cuenta? – -dijo la peli azul con sorpresa.

– no – contesto con mucha tristeza "¿acaso estoy tan mal que ya ni me doy cuenta de cuando lloro?" se pregunto la rubia.

– vaya lo siento debia de haberlo nombrado – -dijo la peli azul con trsiteza.

– Levy por favor, cuéntame cosas de Natsu – -dijo la rubia con tristeza.

– ¿cosas de Natsu? ¿a que te refieres con eso? Los dos eran novios deberias de conocerlo bastante bien – -rebatio la peli azul.

– la realidad es que desde que entre al insituto ya no hablabamos de nuestras aficiones, yo estaba concentrada en mis cosas y cuando el me explicaba algo que le gustaba a veces no lo escuchaba, me arrepiento de no haberle escuchado cuando … – -la rubia no pudo continuar por que se le formo un nudo en la garganta y no pudo continuar, dicho nudo fue producto de aguantar las ganas de llorar

– esta bien te contare que le gustaba leer, pero por favor no llores mas – -contesto la peli azul apunto de llorar ella también.

Despues de eso, Levy le mostró los libros que Natsu leía mientras estaba en los patios en la biblioteca antes de la llegada de Lissana, al principio le resulto algo pesado a la rubia leer, pero a medida que iba avanzando la historia la iba atrapando, en ese momento llego a comprender la fascinación por la lectura que tenia Natsu, cuando una buena historia te atrapa no puedes parar hasta que la terminas y eso fue algo que pudo recordar, a ella de pequeña le encantaba leer "¿como me he podido olvidar de algo tan importante para mi? -es evidente te preocupaste por cosas sin importancia y dejaste al lado lo que te gustaba de verdad-" le replico su consciencia. Al cabo de tres horas Lucy se leyó la primera novela de Sherlock Holmes, estudio en escarlata.

– impresionante te has acabado la novela en tres horas eres asombrosa Lu-chan – -dijo una emocionada Mcgarden

– ¿Lu-chan? – -pregunto la rubia un poco confusa.

– lo siento no debí de ser tan informal, lo siento – -dijo la peli azul muy arrepentida de sus palabras, a la par que avergonzada.

Al escucharla hablar, Lucy se dio cuenta de algo, en todo el tiempo que levaba en el instituto nadie la había tratado de tu a tu, todos la respetaban y la tenia en un pedestal, todos fingían ser sus amigos y llevarse bien con ella, pero todo eso fue una farsa, ya que este mismo día, los que decían ser sus amigos, al enterarse de la noticia de su relación en secreto con el peli rosa, se alejaron de ella y la miraban con asco y odio. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que sin Natsu estaba completamente sola. Ahora entendia porque Natsu tenia tanto miedo de que ella lo sacara de su vida, la soledad era lo peor que puede existir para una persona, lo peor de la soledad no es estar solo siempre, sino haber estado rodeado de gente y luego estar solo, uno puede vivir su vida en soledad desde pequeño, pero si ha tenido compañía de personas, cuando regresa a la soledad, esta es mas fuerte.

– etooo Hearthfilia-san ¿estas bien? – -pregunto la peli azul de manera un mas formal

– no, esta bien, gracias por ser buena conmigo, y no seas tan formal, puedes llamarme Lu-chan, a cambio déjame llamarte Levy-chan por favor– -contesto la rubia con un intento de sonrisa.

– ¿enserio? menos mal, me había asustado pensé que ya no querías ser mi amiga, desde pequeña siempre he metido la pata a la hora de intentar hacer amigos, a veces era demasiado formal y se cansaban de mi, y cuando era informal se quejaban de demasiado informal sin a pensar conocernos y me lo reprochaban, por eso siempre estuve sola, por ese motivo me daba miedo de hacer amigos de mi edad, estos no suelen comprenderme – -contesto honestamente la peli azul, a la vez que ansiosa

– sabes … en todo el tiempo que llevo en el instituto, nadie me había considerado o llamado amiga, excepto … "sniff" Natsu, … yo lo "sniff" extraño – -dijo la rubia mientras se aferraba a sus brazos mientras lloraba con desesperación.

– tranquilizate Lu-chan – -pidió la peli azul mientras la abrazaba.

– Levy-chan … es "sniff, sniff" muy doloroso todo, todo ha ocurrido "sniff" por mi culpa, me detesto – -dijo amargamente la rubia mientras se aferraba a su nueva amiga.

– tranquila, ahora solo desahogate Lu-chan, lo necesitas – -contesto la oji marrón, mientras correspondía el abrazo de su amiga.

Ante las palabras de Levy, Lucy no pudo aguantar mas y comenzo a llorar con todas las fuerzas que tenia, Lucy lloro durante las dos ultimas horas de clase, después de que la campana sonara e indicara el final de las clases, Lucy y Levy se marcharon de la biblioteca, la rubia después de que sonara la campa se tranquilizo y se sintió un poco mejor.

– muchas gracias por todo Levy-chan, no se como agradecértelo – -dijo la rubia mientras iba pro el pasillo junto con su nueva amiga.

– no hay porque, pero … me gustaria ir a tu casa, es decir si no es molestia o te resulta incomodo, es bueno me gustaría saber donde vives y tal – -comenzó a decir la peli azul con cierto nerviosismo.

– claro no hay problema – -respondió la rubia con tranquilidad.

– en ese ca … "splash" ¿pero que? – -dijo la peli azul mientras se tocaba la ropa, ya que a las dos les había caído agua, y por como olía, era agua muy sucia y eso fue justo en la salida del edificio

– jajajajaja – -se escucho reír a varias chicas desde una de las clases de arriba.

– "sniff" no, no, yo … me "sniff" me quiero "sniff" ir de aquí "sniif" no quiero volver "sniff" nunca – -dijo una rubia muy avergonzada y apunto de llorar de nuevo y salir corriendo

– no les des el lujo de verte llorar Lu-chan, vayámonos y por nada del mundo les dejes verte llorar – -dijo la peli azul mientras ella mantenía la cabeza recta y agarraba de la mano a la ojo chocolate y salia del instituto.

Lucy se sintió extraña, era la primera vez que alguien le daba ese tipo de animo, la ultimo persona que la animo a no llorar fue Natsu, y la única vez que lo hizo fue el día del funeral de su madre, mientras se dejaba llevar, se dio cuenta de porque Natsu la tenia como amiga, Levy era una buena persona, una vez fuera del instituto se percataron de que había un todo terreno de color plateado delante de la puerta principal, delante de este estaba parado un señor con un esmoquin de color negro y una pajarita, su cabello era de color blanco y llevaba unas gafas de sol, este señor al verlas se acerco a ellas.

– buenos días Lucy-sama, soy Capricornio, a partir de ahora estaré a cargo suyo mientras su padre este trabajando, así que por favor suba al coche la llevare a casa – -dijo el hombre de cabellos blancos con seriedad.

– esta bien, pero ¿puede venir mi amiga a casa? – -pregunto la rubia.

– si usted no tiene ningún inconveniente así sera, suban por favor – -dijo el hombre mientras abría la puerta del coche.

Las dos chicas subieron al coche y se pusieron en marcha hacia la casa de Lucy, después de 10 minutos de viaje llegaron, Capricornio aparco en el garaje y les abrió la puerta a las chicas, lo primeo que hicieron fue ducharse cambiarse de ropa y poner a lavar la que estaba sucia, Lucy le presto algo de ropa limpia a la peli azul, pero en la parte delantera de una de la camiseta que le había dado a la peli azul le quedaba bailando, cosa que deprimió un poco a la peli azul, pero se le paso enseguida, después de estar secas y limpias la rubia le enseño su casa a Levy mientras la ropa se lavaba, Levy quedo maravillada por la casa.

– Lu-chan tu casa en increible – -dijo Levy mientas se sentaba en el suelo de la habitacion de la rubia.

– gracias Levy-chan, la verdad es que eres la primera chica que invito a venir a mi cuarto – -contesto Lucy mientras tomaba asiento.

– yo pensaba que tenias muchas amigas, digo eras muy popular entre los chicos y las chicas – -dijo la peli azul con curiosdad.

– todo eran apariencias, hoy me he dado cuenta de eso, las que nos han tirado el agua fueron las que me adulaban en clase, son Aries, Yukino y Minerva, ellas siempre me decían lo increíble que era en voleibol o lo guapa que era, todo eso era mentira, me decían "te queremos Lucy-san" todas sus palabras fueran un simple actuación social – -contesto la rubia mientras de su rostro salían lagrimas silenciosas.

– lo siento no debí de preguntarte eso – -comento arrepentida la oji marrón de cabellos azules

– no pasa nada Levy-chan, te tengo una pregunta ¿como se conocieron Natsu y tu? – -pregunto la rubia para cambiar de tema, ella ya no tenia ganas de llorar por el momento.

– bueno Natsu y yo nos conocimos, el año pasado a mitad del primer trimestre, sin querer tropezamos y nos caimos en el suelo de la biblioteca, el me ayudo a levantarme ademas de disculparse por el incidente, a modo de agradecimiento le ayude a buscar un libro que necesitaba, partir de ese día le me venia a ver a la biblioteca en los patios, durante el patio los dos comenzamos a hablar a recomendarnos libros, la verdad es que Natsu era la primer chico que se comportaba amablemente conmigo, me enamore de él, incluso me declare, pero me rechazo, fue muy vergonzoso verlo a la cara después de eso – -dijo la peli azul con cierta nostalgia.

Al escucharla hablar, Lucy sintio una fuerte punzada en su corazon, Natsu nunca le habia hablado de que Levy se le confesara, la rubia pensaba que solo era amigos, pero no pensó que tuvieran ese pasado.

– si te rechazo ¿como siguieron siendo amigos? – -pregunto la rubia muy confusa.

– si te soy sincera fue muy raro, Natsu me dijo que no podía corresponderme porque desde hace tiempo a él le gustaba su mejor amiga, sino me habría dicho que si, la verdad es que me resulto muy violento hablar con el después de eso, pero Natsu supero esa barrea sin problemas y pudimos ser incluso mas amigos que antes – -dijo muy feliz la peli azul de cabellos cortos.

– Levy-chan, hay algo que no entiendo de Natsu, el nunca se ha podido llevar bien con los de su edad, quitando algunas excepciones como … – -intento decir la rubia pero la peli azul la corto.

– bueno el al principio creia que yo era mas pequeña que él, asi que no le resulto tan dificil y la verdad es que entiendo como se siente, cuando uno es mas maduro de lo que aparenta, cuando habla con gente de su edad se aburre – -dijo la peli azul.

– ya veo, era por eso – -dijo la rubia con una sonrisa triste.

De esta manera pasaron la tarde hablando y conociendose mas, este fue el comienzo de su amistad, el tiempo fue pasando para ella, durante los 5 meses siguientes Lucy y Levy se hicieron muy cercas. a pesar de sufrir la bromas pesadas de Minerva como lanzarle polvo de tiza a la cara o la la ropa, los insultos y vejaciones de Yukino y la miradas de desprecio del resto de la gente, Lucy se esforzó para seguir viviendo, aunque tenia muchas recaídas y en varios ocasiones sufrió sobredosis de pastillas calmantes y tuvieron que llevarla al hospital para lavarle el estomago, a pesar de la ayuda de Levy y a la terapia del padre de esta, Lucy seguía teniendo esos impulsos de acabar con su vida, pero por suerte para ella, Levy siempre estaba a su lado rescatándola casi en el ultimo momento.

Y con los referente a la relación entre Lissana y Lucy, la albina no se acercaba a Lucy y ella tampoco lo hacia, desde su encuentro desde la partida de Natsu no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra, Lissana sentía la necesidad de castigar a Lucy por lo que le habia hecho a Natsu por ese motivo cuando la encaro exagero las cosas para hacerla sentir mal, en varias ocasiones la albina dejaba fotografías de Natsu en el casillero de la rubia, en estas fotografías apenas se podía ver el rostro de Natsu, ya que en todas su rostro estaba rallado con un rotulador negro, al ver estas fotos Lucy recaía y su depresion se agravaba, lo que no sabia Lissana era que al agravar su depresión,la albina indirectamente la empujaba a varios intentos de suicido, Lucy nunca supo que era Lissana quien le dejaba esas fotos, la rubia pensaba que eran bromas de sus compañeros para hacerla sentir mas miserable de lo que ya se sentía, de nuevo los mese volvieron a transcurrir, la rueda del tiempo no se detendrá o iría mas lenta ni para la rubia, ni para el peli rosa.

Fin de la Retrospectiva, las consecuencias de la partida de Natsu, en Lucy.

Hola a todos :), espero que este capitulo les haya gustdo y espero sus muy preciados Review´s, se que hay algunas cosas que no se esperaban o que parece que la trama se desvia, pero todo esta conectado y todo se encarrilara, no se precupen, mas tarde que temprano Natsu hara su regreso triunfal y les pareara el trasero a todos, y bueno con lo de Lucy …... eso lo dejo para ese momento, ya lo descubriran, les espero el viernes que viene, adios :D


	12. empieza la batalla las guerras del Hades

_**Buenas tardes, noches o día, a mis lectores, como de costumbre les entrego el capitulo de cada viernes y espero que les guste mucho y dejen sus review´s, antes de empezar debo hacer una aclaración, algunas cosas que pasaran en este fic, estaba basadas en conocimientos científicos, así que no es algo del todo descabellado hacerlo, pero no es recomendable, a excepción de la melodía y de una transformación que hay mas abajo, todo aquel o aquella que conozca Inuyasha entenderá algunas cosas, espero que disfrutes del capitulo, nos vemos la próxima semana. **_

Capitulo 11: comineza la batalla, Las guerras del Hades

los meses antes del las guerras del Hades pasaron rápidamente, durante ese periodo de tiempo, Natsu nunca les comento a sus amigos y familiares lo que estaba planeando hacer, y no les diría nada asta el ultimo momento ya que se imaginaba que lo intentarían persuadir para que no lo hiciera cosa que era imposible ya que no tenis escapatoria alguna, durante todo ese tiempo el entrenamiento fue extremadamente agotador y destructivo, debido al nivel de este, Natsu acabo con varias heridas graves, las cuales le dejarían cicatrices de por vida, una de ella era un corte de dos centímetros en esquina superior izquierda de su frente, pero dicha cicatriz estaba tapada por su cabellos ademas tenia varios cortes en las palmas de sus manos.

Durante el preludio de las guerras del Hades, el cuerpo de Natsu estaba recubierto de vendas, a diferencia de las otras ocasiones en las que solo tenia vendas en sus manos y rara vez en la cabeza o con la cara llena de tiritas, en esta ocasión las tenia por sus piernas, sus brazos su abdomen incluso su frente llevaban vendas. Una vez se cumplió un año desde su ingreso, las guerras del Hades estaban a la vuelta de la esquina estaban solo a una semana, y Natsu debía de hablar con sus amigos y familiares. Una vez llego el día de su visita Natsu estaba muy nerviosos, sabia que se tomarían la noticia de mala manera ya que era algo demasiado peligroso y arriesgado pero decidió ignorar eso y esperar al momento adecuado, es decir casi al fina de la visita, una vez llego a la sala de visitas se extraño de no ver al viejo Makarow.

– ola Natsu, dios da pena verte, tienes mas vendas de lo normal– -dijo la menor de las Strauss, con una sonrisa.

– es verdad, Natsu tu siempre tan imprudente, siempre estamos preocupados por ti – -dijo su padre apoyando a la albina.

– jajaja no se preocupen, como dicen mala hierva nunca muere, bueno ¿hay alguna novedad del mundo exterior? Por cierto ¿donde demonios esta el abuelo? – -pregunto extrañado.

– el viejo se ha quedado en el despacho del instituto porque tenia mucho papeleo con una nueva reforma educativa que ha salido hace poco y claro debía de cuadrar un montón de cosas – -contesto el peli azul.

– ¿una nueva reforma educativa? – -dijo el peli rosa sin entender de lo que estaban hablando

– es cierto tu no lo sabes, te lo explicare, hace unos días el consejo ha llevado a cabo una modificación de las leyes educativas, resulta que el bachiller pasa a ser de 4 años en vez de solo 2 años – -dijo Macao con cierta alegría.

– ¿!QUEEEEE¡? – -contesto Natsu sin poder creérselo.

– lo que oyes, al parecer dos años es muy poco tiempo para preparar a los alumnos para el selectivo, en cierta manera estoy de acuerdo con esta reforma, la cantidad de contenidos es demasiada para solo dos años cosa que provoca que los profesores vayan muy rápido y no puedan centrarse en algunas bases de la asignatura, de esta manera estarán mas preparados y no se lo jugaran solo a un carta a la hora de hacer el selectivo, demonios no se les podía haber ocurrido otra cosa ¿ porque no decidieron eliminar el selectivo?– -contesto Laxus con cierto enfado, ya que les tocaría mas trabajo a los profesores.

– bueno no te pongas de mal humor Laxus, es verdad que tocara trabajar mas pero de esta manera los alumnos saldrán mejor preparados y el puesto de Fairy tail en el ranking de alumnos que aprueban el selectivo subirá bastante, de esta manera tendremos mas subvenciones, en cierta manera esa medida es buena para algunos alumnos y a la vez mala para nosotros que tenemos que trabajar mas – -dijo Jerard con una sonrisa de conformismo.

– 2 años mas – -murmuro pensativo el peli rosa ya que al escuchar eso, algo le vino a la mente del peli rosa, pero aun era muy descabellado para hacer algo.

– Natsu estas bien, te has quedado pensado, ¿a ocurrido algo que deberíamos de saber? – -pregunto su padre con bastante intriga.

– es cierto Natsu no nos ocultes nada, somos tu familia y nos preocupamos por ti – -dijo Macao mientras depositaba una mano en el hombro del peli rosa.

Al escucharlo el peli rosa reacciono, sin duda las palabras de su familia lo habían conmovido, y en ese momento se percato de lo que estaba apunto de hacer, el iba a esperar hasta casi el final de la visita para decirles lo de la guerra del Hades, y eso estaba mal ya que estaba actuando igual que cuando fue ingresado en Impel Down, aunque no le gustara la idea, el peli rosa debía de contarles todo lo que estaba planeando hacer si se lo ocultaba estaría traicionando de nuevo la confianza que ellos habían depositado en él, y eso no lo permitiría, no quería decepcionarlos de nuevo.

– chicos, es cierto que les he estado ocultado algo, así que por favor atiendan y no me interrumpa hasta que acabe – -dijo el peli rosa poniéndose serio.

En ese momento todos se quedaron en silencio y asintieron mientras veían como Natsu se preparaba mentalmente para decirles algo que no tenia previsto decir. Entonces el peli rosa cogió aire y les contó de las guerras del Hades y de que había tomado la decisión de participar en ese guerra ya que no tenia elección. Mientras les iba contando, el peli rosa podía ver como se tensaban y mostraban horror ante lo que podría ocurrir-le a Natsu, una vez acabo, el primero en hablar fue Jerard.

– !Mierda Natsu¡ ¿acaso te has vuelto loco? – -dijo Jerard muy alterado.

– es cierto Natsu debes de renunciar a esa locura aun estas a tiempo – -dijo Laxus con rabia.

– Natsu, como tu padre no permitiré que cometas tal barbaridad y si tengo que detenerte por la fuerza así sera – -dijo su padre con una mirada llena de ira, no iba a permitir que su hijo pudiera quedar en coma o incluso morir.

– si esa es tu decisión así sera, pero escucha atentamente esto papa, no pienso ponértelo fácil solo porque seas mi padre, luchare con todo lo que tengo, cuando te derrote participare sin ninguna objeción o remordimiento – -dijo el peli rosa con determinación

– Natsu el no sera el único con el que tengas que pelear – -dijo Jerard levantándose de su asiento.

– Jerard – -susurro la peli roja, ella también quería pelear pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo.

– yo también peleare contra ti – dijo Laxus mientras se acercaba a Jerard y al padre del peli rosa.

– es de hombres luchar para proteger a sus amigos, aunque para ello deba de pelar contra ti, no consentiré que participes en eso– -dijo el hombre corpulento, conocido como Elfman

– -suspiro- esta bien, con una condición – -dijo el peli ros mientras comenzaba a quitarse las vendas de su cuerpo.

– ¿nos vas a pedir que peleemos uno por uno para que sea mas justo no? – -dijo su padre con cierto tono de compresión en sus palabras.

– al contrario, luchare con los cuatro a la vez, si los derroto en menos de 7 minutos nunca mas me subestimaran, y partir de ahora confiaran en mi pase lo que pase, aunque tome la elección mas descabellada del mundo o aunque desaparezca durante un tiempo, ustedes confiaran que en algún momento regresare a su lado, pase lo que pase– -dijo el peli rosa mientras se quitaba la venda que tenia en su cabeza.

– lo aceptaremos, pero creo que no hará falta, Natsu desde tu partida, tanto yo como Laxus nos hemos graduado en la escuela de artes marciales combinadas, somos mas fuertes de lo que puedes recordar – -advirtió el peli azul mientras se ponía en guardia

– hijo piénsalo bien, tu padre es cinturón negro de Karate, Taekuondo y Krapmagan, no podrás con ellos a la vez, ni siquiera aunque vallas uno a uno – -dijo la madre de Natsu preocupada de como estaban yendo las cosas.

– Natsu por favor no lo hagas, mi hermano es miembro de élite de la lucha libre juvenil, Natsu si luchas contra todos te harán pedazos, y aunque solo sea uno a uno acabaras muy mal – -imploro la menor de las Strauss.

– he tomado mi decisión, aléjense no quiero que les pase nada, ustedes vengan ya – -dijo el peli rosa, mientras se quitaba las vendas de su abdomen, mostrando las pequeñas cicatrices de su entrenamiento a la par que todos observaban el trabajado torso del peli rosa, entonces los cuatro lo rodearon y se prepararon para la batalla

– ! AHAHHAAA ¡ – - grito Jerard lanzándose contra Natsu en primer lugar.

Natsu observo como Jerard se acercaba rápidamente hacia el, en el fondo tenia miedo de hacerles daño, pero por otra parte ya era hora de enseñarles que el también se puede proteger y cuidar, entonces recordó el porque el toda aquella confianza, eso se debía a que hace 3 meses Luffy le enseño una de sus técnicas de pelea, Natsu al principio le costo dominarla, pero gracias a los consejos de Luffy, a los de Ace y el apoyo del resto de sus amigos consiguió dominarla en esos 3 meses, no obstante esta técnica era muy débil en comparación de otras que el peli negro y compañía poseían ademas cabe destacar que este era un versión incompleta ya que no lo había perfeccionado del todo y mucho menos había conseguido dominarla a la perfección, la palabra correcta para definir el estado en el que estaba era, Natsu era capaz de controlarla en un 85%.

Flashback:

– oii Natsu chicos detengamos un momento necesito comentar algo importante – -dijo Luffy mientras se sentaba en el suelo para descansar.

– ¿de que hablas? ahora no podemos parar solo faltan 3 meses para las guerras del Hades, debemos aprovechar hasta el ultimo segundo – -contesto Natsu con cierto enfado.

– tranquilízate es por algo importante siéntate, Natsu creo que ha llegado el momento de que te enseñemos una técnica para que seas mas fuerte y puedas superar las guerras del Hades sin muchas heridas graves– -dijo el pelo negro muy serio mientras el peli rosa se sentaba, pero al escuchar esas palabras casi se cae hacia atrás por la impresión.

– ¿de verdad van a enseñarme técnicas de batalla? ¿Como son? Venga explícame por favor – -dijo un ansioso oji jade.

– Luffy ¿no estarás pensado en enseñarle aquellas técnicas no? – -pregunto Sanji mientras se encendía un cigarro.

– es evidente que su cuerpo al menos ya puede soportar el entrenamiento para adquirir la primera técnica que obtuve yo, pero las otras … aun le quedan bastante tiempo antes de poder enseñárselas y de que le pueda dominarlas, su cuerpo no estaría preparado para ellas y podría tener quemaduras muy serias – -dijo el menor de los hermanos mientras se sentaba.

– ¿quemaduras? ¿Técnicas que me harán mas fuerte? díganme de que técnicas hablan de una maldita vez, esto al borde de un infarto por la emoción, si tengo la posibilidad de ser mas fuerte lo haré no voy a rendirme, voy a dar el máximo para controlarlas– -contesto muy animado el peli rosa

– eso es lo que queríamos escuchar, Natsu todos los tutores tenemos técnicas particulares que nos hacen mas fuertes, pero que cuesta mucho dominarlas, nosotros te enseñaremos las nuestras, pero tardaras algunos años en dominarlas sin salir herido – -menciono el mayor de los hermanos D

– Natsu atiende, la primera técnica que te enseñaremos se basa en la apnea ¿te acuerdas que hace algunos meses te hable de ella? Esta técnica que te enseñaremos es un estado mas fuerte que la apnea normal pero al ser mas fuerte que la normal tiene sus riesgos, y de las otras ya ni hablamos pero te las enseñare en su momento– -concreto Luffy con seriedad.

– Luffy, no me digas que le vas a enseñar todas tus técnicas, incluso aquella que tenemos en común los tres, esa técnica que puede quem … – -el rubio no pudo acabar porque Luffy lo interrumpió.

– Sanji no me hagas spoiler, estoy seguro que podrá dominarlo mas adelante, al menos hasta dentro de unos años no lo conseguirá, cuando las aprendas nunca mas seras derrotado a menos que pierdas tu voluntad de batalla, bueno dejando eso de lado, la ultima técnica que te enseñe no la podrás hacer así como así es muy peligrosa. – -dijo el peli negro con una sonrisa

– parece que tardare mucho tiempo … no importa, antes de empezar con la primera técnica me gustaría que me enseñaras la mas fuerte que tienes, quiero saber de que podría ser capaz en el futuro– -dijo el peli rosa con una sonrisa.

– sin problemas Sanji tráeme aquello de mi celda, ademas de alcohol de quemar y un mechero – -dijo Luffy muy divertido.

– entendido, pero cuando le enseñemos esa técnica deberías permitir que Ace se la enseñe primero, después de todo, fue el quien descubrió que utilizado aquello seria posible realizar una técnica tan irreal – -dijo el rubio mientras se alejaba.

– eso es cierto, Ace tu te encargaras de enseñarle las bases, yo y Sanji le enseñaremos algo mas avanzado, y claro tu también, pero eso si todo a su tiempo – -animo el peli negro menor a su hermano.

– jajaja estoy impaciente por ver la cara que vas a poner cuando te muestre esta técnica – -dijo el peli negro de pecas de manera divertida.

– ¿tan impresionante es? – -se pregunto para si mismo el peli rosa.

Mientras Sanji traía los que el menos de los hermanos le habían pedido, mientras tanto Natsu escuchaba atentamente las explicaciones científicas de Luffy sobre las bases de la primera técnica que aprendería, ya que antes de la practica estaba la teoría.

– el Gear Sekando … ahora que lo recuerdo te escuche decir eso varias veces mientras entrenábamos, después de decirlo, tus golpes se hicieron mas intensos al principio no lo entendía, pero ahora tiene sentido – -dijo el peli rosa mientras se tocaba el pecho, recordando los golpes de Luffy

– básicamente es como la apnena pero con mas intensidad, cuando contengas el aire debes tensar todos tus músculos de tal manera que notes que están ardiendo, cuanto mas caliente esta el musculo mas fuerte, eso es posibles debido a la presión sanguiena y al calor que esta produce, tus golpes se intensificaran para pasar a un nivel superior, pero es difícil moverse en este estado créeme, al principio apenas duraras 5 segundos y apenas podrás moverte medio metro, pero cuando la domines podrás aguantar hasta 10 minutos a menos que puedas aguantar mas tiempo la respiración, bueno eso depende de cada uno, otra cosa, te he dicho que al principio no podrías mover ni un solo dedo a causa de la presión muscular, pero cuando la domines, tu velocidad sera mas fuerte en este estado que al natural, esto es lo básico de Gear Sekando, cuando lo domines podrás aprender mas cosas relacionadas con esta técnica, mira es Sanji ya tiene todo – -dijo el peli negro menor mientras Sanji llegaba.

– aquí tienes Ace, que empiece el espectáculo – -dijo el rubio mientras le entregaba todos los utensilios al mayor de los peli negro

– espera Ace que están haciendo eso es peligroso ! DETENTE¡ – -grito Natsu ante la escena que estaba observando "no pude ser esta loco" pensó el peli rosa mientras veía algo que parecía imposible.

– mírame Natsu, esta es mi primera técnica ! HIKEN¡ – -grito el peli negro

Mientras tanto en los lugares respectivos de los entrenamientos del oji rojo y el peli azul

– ! BOOOOOOM ¡ – - ese fue el sonido de una fuerte explosión, la cual descoloco a Gray y Gajeel.

– ¿pero que cojones? – -dijo Gajeel al ver la columna de humo que venia de donde estaba entrenando Natsu.

– a no me jodas el capitán Luffy y compañía le han mostrado a Natsu algo increíble – -dijo el peli azul con una sonrisa, el peli azul se giro ya que no recibió respuesta de Gajeel, pero su sorpresa fuer al percatarse de que este había salido corriendo en dirección de la explosión.

Alternativamente a esto, Gray junto con Jimbei vieron la columna de humo.

– ¿pero que esta pasando? – -dijo Gray muy preocupado, al ver que salia humo del lugar donde Natsu estaba entrenando

– Ace-kun y Luffy-kun deben de haberle enseñado eso a Natsu-kun, creo que yo también debería de hacer lo mismo – -dijo Jimbei mientras se recostaba en el suelo, ya que Gray al igual que Gajeel salio corriendo en dirección del humo para saber que había ocurrido, ya que de donde venia el humo era del lugar donde estaban entrenando Natsu y compañía.

Gray y Gajeel se toparon en el camino y fueron juntos, cuando llegaron al origen del estruendo lo que vieron les sorprendió. La pared que tenían delante tenia una enorme quemadura de unos 3 metros de diámetro y con una brecha en el lugar del impacto, en el centro se podía observar algo imposible, las marchas de un puño en la pared, sin duda ese fenómeno los asombro a la vez que despertó su curiosidad.

– Increíble – -dijo Natsu casi sin aliento, no obstante la emoción se reflejo en sus ojos.

– recuerda Natsu, lucha y superar a todos aquellos que te subestimen, si lo haces lo que has visto hoy lo podrás hacer tu, el único limite que tenemos es nuestro propio pensamiento convierte lo imposible en posible – -dijo Ace mientras le tendía la mano.

– juro que me haré mas fuerte, esto encendido – -dijo el peli rosa aceptado la mando del peli negro.

Fin de Flashback:

– Gear Sekando – -dijo el peli rosa mientras esquivaba el golpe de Jerard, ya que necesitaba algo de tiempo para prepara su cuerpo antes de atacar.

Natsu se tiro hacia atrás para esquivar el puñetazo de Jerard, pero Laxus lo estaba esperando y lanzo un patada, los reflejos del peli rosa le permitieron esquivar esa parada haciendo un mortal hacia atrás, una vez en el suelo, Igneel iba a darle un rodillazo en la cara, peor Natsu lo esquivo de manera muy cercana y lo rebaso por la derecha, a continuación Elfman fue a embestirlo, pero Natsu dio un salto bastante alto, se apoyo en el hombro de Elfman para hacer dicho salto, el peli blanco intento cogerle el brazo con el que se estaba apoyando pero Natsu se impulso hacia arriba y desde hay aprovecho el impulso de la gravedad para darle un golpe en el hombro a Elfman, el cual al recibir el impacto (Jet Pistola) se alejo muy adolorido por el golpe si no fuera gracias a sus músculos, ese golpe le habría desencajado el hombro brutalmente, no obstante ahora no podía elevar su brazo izquierdo por encima de su cabeza. Todos los presentes observaban atónitos la escena, Natsu parecía que ni se esforzaba en esquivar los golpes, los esquivo a todo una vez mas y otra vez y después de lo de Elfman comenzó a contraataque.

Natsu se cerco mucho a Jerard y le dio un puñetazo en la parte hueca que estaba debajo de la unión de las costillas (Jet Bullet) el golpe lo hizo retroceder sin aliento, a continuación Natsu tiro su brazo hacia atrás y lo giro entonces le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Jerard mientras hacia girar su puño, jet rifle, con la fuerza necesaria para desestabilizar-lo y que el mismo cayera al suelo muy adolorido pro el golpe en su mejilla, Laxus fue por la izquierda de Natsu para embestirlo, peor le peli rosa lo evito, este reacciono y le lanzo una parata con su pierna derecha, la cual fue parada con la pierna derecha de Natsu, Laxus se acerco lo suficiente como para darle un puñetazo en la sien al peli rosa, pero este lo evito agachándose, y mientras lo hacia apoyo sus manos en el suelo se coloco en posición del pino y mientras se impulsaba con sus brazos a la par que estiraba sus piernas, le dio un fuerte golpe con sus pies en las costilla derechas al rubio, la fuerza hizo que Laxus cayera de espaldas con tanta fuerza que ya no podría levantarse.

a continuación Elfman se dirigía hacia el peli rosa para atraparlo entre sus brazos y estrujarlo para dejarlo inconsciente, pero Natsu dejo que se acercara lo suficiente para tener la posibilidad de tener un golpe mas certero, cuando lo tenia a menos de 30 centímetros, Natsu se impulso y con sus dos manos a la ves que paraba las esquinas de las costillas del albino ejercía presión con todas sus fuerzas (Twin Jet Pistol) el impacto fue tan fuerte que se escucho un fuerte crujido, acto seguido Elfman cayo al suelo de rodillas y a continuación cayo completamente retorciéndose por el dolor de ahora y el del su hombro, el golpe en el hombro el cual parecía no haber tenido casi efecto en el al principio se junto con el dolor de sus costillas y las fuerzas se fueron de su cuerpo, el ultimo que quedaba en pie era Igneel, la batalle entre padre he hijo llego a su punto álgido.

Natsu se lanzo contra Igneel, los dos estaban muy igualados, Igneel esquivaba los golpes como si nada, también contraatacaba pero su hijo era igual de rápido que él, pero en una ocasión Igneel le dio un puñetazo que le hizo sangra el labio, Natsu sonrió para su adentro y decidió y con todo, lanzo un puñetazo con su derecha, pero Igneel lo cogió por la muñeca, Natsu lanzo el otro con si izquierda pero este realizo la misma acción, los brazos del peli rosa estaban atrapados intento forcejear pero no pudo liberarse, entonces comenzó a lanzar-le patadas a Igneel, pero este las bloqueaba perfectamente, el peli rojo también comenzó a darle patadas, las cuales bloqueaba el peli rosa de la misma manera mientras uno avanzaba atacando, el otro retrocedía bloqueando estaban bastante igualados y ninguno quería ceder terreno al otro, todos los que estaban en el suelo observaban esa escena de manera incrédula con un único pensamiento en mente "ellos son fuertes de verdad".

– Natsu no tienes escapatoria, podemos seguir así hasta que te canses y pueda acabar con esto de un solo golpe – -dijo Igneel muy serio.

– … – -el peli rosa no respondió, solo pudo relajarse mentalmente para lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

Natsu no podía hacer nada así que tomo la decisión mas dura, Igneel iba a darle una patada en el pecho, pero el peli rosa la bloqueo luego se desencajo los dos hombros, de esta manera pudo acercarse lo suficiente como para darle un cabezazo a Igneel, este no se espero ese movimiento tan arriesgado por parte de su hijo entonces la frente de Natdu impacto en la nariz de Igneel, de las fosas nasales del peli rojo salio la sangre, Natsu aprovecho el retroceso de su padre, entonces comenzó a girar sobre su pie izquierdo para coger fuerza cinética, en el ultimo giro alargo su pierna derecha y la impacto en el pecho de su padre, justo en la boca del estomago, todo había sido muy rápido para todos, la fuerza de la patada de Natsu mando a Igneel varios centímetros hacia atrás, Igneel intento aguantar de pie, pero no pudo, entonces cayo de bruces al suelo mientras se agarraba el pecho a causa del intenso dolor, la verlo así, Natsu se re-coloco los hombros con cuidado.

Tal y como había predicho, en menos de 10 minutos los 4 estaban en el suelo casi inconscientes, todos los presentes en la sala estaba conmocionados, sin duda la persona que tenían delante de ellos no era Natsu Dragoneel frágil que conocieron, esta persona era mucho mas fuerte de lo que podrían llegar a imaginar y eso los asusto a la vez que los animo, en es momento Natsu soltó un gran suspiro y volvió a respirar, ya que durante todo la pelea había conseguido mantener la apnea (Gear Sekando) concreta-mente había logrado mantenerla 3 minutos, en los cuales los había derrotado a todos, su cuerpo comenzó a resentirse según Luffy era normal, uno de los efectos secundarias de ser un novato en el Gear Sekando, cuando llevara mas tiempo el cuerpo no le dolería tanto como ahora, deseaba dejarse caer u relajarse pero debía mantenerse en pie por si decidían seguir luchando.

– increíble – -susurro Cana sin poder creer lo que tenia delante de ella.

– ¿todavía quiere seguir luchando? ¿Van a confiar en mi y me permitirán luchar? – -dijo Natsu recuperando su respiran.

– mi … "gadeo" … erda – -dijo Jerard intentando levantarse del suelo el primer intento solo pudo volver a caer al suelo, y en el segundo intento solo pudo ponerse de rodillas.

– "coff coff coff" esto … "escupe sangre" es irreal – -dijo Laxus aun incrédulo por los acontecimientos que acababa de vivir, pero el dolor le recordaba que todo había sido real.

– por favor ayúdenme a levantar-los y a curarlos – -dijo el peli rosa mientras se acercaba a Jerard y lo ayudaba a levantarse.

– Gra … cias – -le dijo Jerard a Natsu mientras este lo llevaba a sentarse a una de las sillas.

– de nada, somos familia– -contesto Natsu con una sonrisa.

Todos los presentes ayudaron a los caídos a levantarse, con las vendas que se había quitado Natsu, el resto siguiendo las indicaciones del peli rosa vendaron las zonas que había dañado el peli rosa gravemente, una vez estuvieron listos, Natsu comenzó a hablar.

– creo que les he demostrado a todos, lo fuerte que soy ahora, en comparación de lo que era antes verdad – -dijo el peli rosa dirigiéndose hacia los que había derrotado.

– Natsu – -dijo su padre ocultado cu mirada debajo de su flequillo, se sentía humillado por haber sido derrotado de aquella manera, peor a la vez se sentía orgulloso de su hijo, un sin fin de sentimientos se mezclaban, en los corazones de los derrotados.

– pero … en comparación de los que van a participar en las guerras del Hades y de mis propios tutores aun soy muy débil, los tutores que me han enseñado a luchar son 10 veces mas fuertes que yo – -dijo el peli rosa muy serio.

– !¿QUEEEEE?¡ – -exclamaron todos muy sorprendidos

– es imposible – -murmuro la mayor de las Strauss asustada

– ¿pero que clase de monstruos hay aquí? – -dijo la menor de las Strauss con temor.

– los peores créanme, chicos, hay riesgo de que pierda mis visitas de dos horas cada mes, pero no lo pienso permitir lo juro, si gano le prometo que les compasare por la preocupaciones de alguna manera, eso téngalo presente– -dijo el peli rosa mientras agachaba su cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento.

– esta bien Natsu, pero escucha esto, yo me voy a volver mas fuerte, no quiero perder de nuevo contra ti, así que sera mejor que entrenes y te vuelvas mas fuerte ¿me has entendido? La próxima vez que nos veamos pienso derrotarte ahora ya no somos solo familia, también somos rivales, escucha si pierdes tus visitas encontraremos la manera de volver a verte, o incluso de sacarte en el peor de los casos nos meternos aquí – -dijo Jerard con una mirada llena de determinación.

– lo mismo decimos nosotros – dijeron Laxus y Elfman.

– pero … ¿y sus trabajos? si lo hacen – -intento argumentar el peli rosa pero Elfman lo corto.

– la familia es lo primero si te pasa algo no dudaremos en venir a ayudarte, ahora sabemos que tu harías lo mismo por nosotros ¿no? – -contesto el albino muy convencido.

– gracias chicos – -agradecido el epli rosa mientras se contenía por no llorar de alegría.

– Natsu, estoy orgulloso de que me hayas podido derrotar, pero esto apenas acaba de empezar así que se mas fuerte para que nunca tengas que perder algo importante de nuevo ¿me has entendido? – -dijo Igneel en tono de reprimenda.

– lo se papa, no te preocupes y en caso de que llegara a perder, no se preocupen, encontrare la manera de escapar de aquí y volveré con ustedes – -contesto el peli rosa con una de sus sonrisas.

A partir de hay, la tensión que se había formado a causa de la pelea, desapareció y todos volvieron a hablar animada-mente, de esta manera paso el tiempo y las dos horas de visita se fueron, toda la semana fue dura para todos los que sabían de Natsu, el peli rosa les había dicho que las guerras del Hades comenzarían el viernes a las 10 de la mañana toda la semana fue un martirio para todos, ninguno se podía concentrar en lo que hacia, ademas de perdieron el sueño ya que la preocupación les invadía por las noches.

Entonces el dia decisivo llego, todos los presos de Impel Down fueron llevados al ultimo nivel, el máximo al cargo de las guerras del Hades era el jefe de carceleros Magellan, desde la sala de comunicaciones y utilizando los altavoces, anuncio las reglas una vez todos los presos fueron llevados al ultimo nivel. Natsu estaba preparado, pero en ese momento vio algo que no le hizo mucha gracia, Gajeel y Gray aparecieron delante de él y por lo que parecía ellos también iban a participar.

– que mierda hacen aquí es demasiado peligroso tienen que irse – -dijo un peli rosa alterado.

– no me jodas seso de carbón, podríamos decirte lo mismo – -contesto mal humorado Gray.

– aquí el amigo striper tiene razón, tu mismo nos dijiste que eramos amigos y los amigos no dejan tirados a sus otros amigos, se que no somos lo suficiente mente fuerte como para quedar entre los 10 primeros pero nos aseguraremos de que llegues piro-mano cabrón – -contesto el peli negro con una sonrisa

– chicos yo … – -el peli rosa no pudo acabar ya que lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

– mierda Natsu no te pongas a llorar, joder ahora no es el momento, se supone que los amigos se ayudan no unos a otros en los peores momentos ¿no? – -dijo el peli azul intentando tranquilizarlo, a la vez que se aguantaba las ganas de llorar

– eso no lo hacen los amigos, esto lo hacen los que son hermanos – -dijo el peli rosa un poco mas calmado.

– ¿nos consideras hermanos? – -dijeron los dos muy sorprendidos.

– claro que si, hemos compartido muchas cosas durante el ultimo año, risas, dolor y angustia, por eso los considero mis hermanos, puede que no estemos vinculados por la sangre pero eso no significa que nuestro vinculo sea menos fuerte – -contesto con una sonrisa

– mierda ahora si que no podemos perder, después del o que nos has dicho tenemos mas ganas de que llegues al final – -dijeron los dos muy emocionados, al a vez que intentaban ocultar sus ganas de llorar por la emoción

– por cierto ¿sus tutores participan no? – pregunto Natsu una vez se calmo.

– si pero ellos se fueron a la parte del norte, no tengo idea de porque – -dijo Gajeel.

– lo mismo ha sido con los míos ¿me pregunto que habrá por allí? – -dijo Gray con bastante curiosidad

– yo también me pregunto porque se habrán reunido allí, pero bueno si están ellos las cosas serán mas divertidas ¿no creen? En caso de que seamos mas de 10 las cosas se pondrán interesantes– dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa.

– jajajaj tienes razón – -dijeron Gray y Gajeel al unisono

– buenos días, se dirige ha ustedes el jefe de carceleros Magellan – -dijo una guardia por el altavoz.

– escuchad todos, las guerras del Hades de este año serán diferentes a los de la ultima vez, en esta ocasión se permitirá hacer equipos solo por dos días, una vez acabe ese periodo de tiempo los grupos se disolverán y pelearan entre todos pero se permitirá hacer una alianza de máximo dos personas durante lo que quede de las guerras del Hades, las cámaras de vigilancia nos permitirá saber si alguien cae inconsciente para sacarlo rápidamente de la competición, si alguno intenta hacer mas daño de lo permitido sera apaleado hasta el coma, por ultimo, los 10 que lleguen al piso cero, mas conocido como la recepción, habrán ganado pero hay uno condición, deben de ser los únicos en pie en dicho piso, si hay mas de 10 personas, todos lucharan hasta que solo queden 10, eso es todo, los juegos duraran una semana, a diferencia de las otras veces que duraron solo 48 horas, dentro de unas horas soltaremos animales para que puedan cazarlos y alimentarse, no obstante no serán fáciles de cazar ya que la mayoría que soltaremos son depredadores peligrosos sobrevive el mas fuerte y eso incluye a los animales, y sin mas dilación …. ! que comiencen las guerras del Hades¡ – -grito el jefe de carceleros.

Una vez dijo eso todo el mundo comenzó a darse de golpes, Natsu, Gray y Gajeel formaron un equipo y comenzaron a masacrar a todos aquellos que se interponían en su camino hacia las escaleras que conducían hacia el siguiente piso muchos de los presos se lanzaban contra ellos creyendo que por su aspecto serian los mas débiles pero se equivocaron, mientras corrían para llegar a las escaleras iban golpeando a todo aquel que tenia la mala suerte de toparse los.

– ! HABRÁN PASO CABRONES¡ – -gritaban los tres mientras corrían y golpeaban las caras de los presos, sin que ellos se percataran en sus rostros apareció una sonrisa, alternativamente a estos sucesos, los tutores de los chicos tenían sus propios asuntos.

– jajaja Mugiwara no Luffy, esta vez vas a desaparecer en mi oscuridad, los Tenryubitos me han pagado bastante por eliminarte de una vez por todas – -dijo un hombre corpulento y con barba negra.

– eso no te lo crees ni tu, derrotaremos a cada uno de los esbirros de los Tenryubitos y a ellos mismos ! AHHAAAGGGG¡ – -grito el peli negro mientras se lanzaba a luchar contra su adversario, al igual que sus compañeros se lanzaban contra sus respectivos contrincantes.

Los dos días que permitían hacer grupos acabaron, en ese tiempo Natsu, Gajeel y Gray habían conseguido llegar al siguiente piso, pero el camino se toparon con muchos imbéciles que les bloqueaban el paso y algunos hasta estaban armados, pero los superaron sin problemas, una vez llegaron al siguiente piso y el tiempo de grupos se acabo los tres decidieron tomar caminos diferente y se separaron, Natsu no tenia muchas ganas de seguir estando en el infierno glaciar, pero debía ser paciente y esperar debía de administrar bien sus fuerzas ya que el frió a diferencia del calor, lo deprimía mas, por suerte pudo hacer algo de fuego y cazar a un lobo, el cual fue soltado para ser un depredador o comida.

Pasaron otros dos días mas, Natsu ya se encontraba en el tercer piso, no obstante su mente estaba muy cansado, durante los últimos días no había podido dormir debido a que tenia que estar alerta tanto por los animales que estaban sueltos como por los presos, durante los dos últimos días se había enfrentado a muchas personas a la vez y también a varios perros y lobos de caza muy peligrosos, Natsu estaba muy mal, uno de los perros le había mordido la pierna derecha y el dolor que le producía le impedía caminar, estaba mas exhausto mentalmente que físicamente, a pesar de las heridas sus cuerpo aun podía seguir luchando, pero ya no podía seguir, se sentó en una duna de arena a descansar y en ese momento …

"_Natsu ya no puedes continuar, no e digas que vas ha rendirte" dijo el 17_

"_vaya 17 no he sabido de ti en meses y apareces ahora para decirme que me rinda, no lo pienso hacer pedazo de cabrón" contesto el peli rosa._

"_me imaginaba que dirías eso y noto que te has enfadado por lo que te he dicho solo estaba probándote, si decías que ibas a rendirte te habría dado una colleja, sabes voy a proponerte un trato por que te voy muy cansado" propuso el peli rojo._

"_¿un trato?" pregunto intrigado el peli rosa._

"_déjame tomar el mando a mi, mientras yo controle tu cuerpo tu mente podrá descansar y te sentirás_

_renovado créeme, pero …" el peli rojo se quedo callado._

"_¿que ocurre?" pregunto el peli rosa preocupado._

" _masacraras a todos aquellos que se te crucen, no podrás distinguir amigos de enemigos" contesto el peli rojo muy serio._

"_¿queeee? ¿Y que pasa si me cruzo con Gajeel y Gray o con el resto de los chicos?" pregunto alterado Natsu._

"_es probable que luches con ellos, pero si quieres evitarlo, solo hay una cosa que puedas hacer" contesto el peli rojo muy tenso._

"_el que haré lo que sea" dijo desesperado Natsu._

"_debes de luchar contra todos los que sea posible antes de llegar al piso 0, peor cabe la posibilidad de que no llegues a tiempo, ¿estas dispuesto a perder en vez de luchar contra tus amigos?" pregunto el 17º_

" _estoy preparado para eso , pero ¿porque me ocurrirá eso no lo entiendo?" pregunto el peli rosa intentando saber la razón de aquella posesión_

" _durante muchos años as contenido tu ira y todo sentimiento que significara agresividad la que liberaste en el instituto apenas era una pequeña parte de la real, si quieres evitar problemas a futuro sera mejor que dejes salir todo lo que aun esta dentro de ti, sino es probable que la sed de venganza hacia los que te hicieron daño te ciegue y los acabes matando, créeme cuando te digo que por mucho entrenamiento que hagas si no eres capaz de despejar lo que aun hay en tu corazón, mataras a los que te hicieron daño y no habrá vuelta atrás, no tendrás la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para detenerte" sentencio el decimoséptimo muy seguro de sus palabras._

"_Lucy …" murmuro el peli rosa, era cierto, debido al entrenamiento no había tenido tiempo para pensar en ella que ocurriría si cuando saliera ella formara parte de la gente de Loki ¿que pasaría si sus amigos han sufrido pro culpa de Loki y Lucy? Entonces el peli rosa miro al 17 y le contesto_

"_esta bien, no quiero ir a un cárcel por mi estupidez así que adelante toma el control, pero te diré una cosa, hasta que Gray, Gajeel y los chicos no hayan subido al siguiente piso no lo hagas tu, es mejor que vayan por delante mio no quiero cruzarme con ellos y mucho menos que me vean en este estado, ¿ podrás saber eso sin acercarte a ellos?" contesto Natsu mientras sentía como su cuerpo se dormía._

" _lo puedo hacer no te preocupes ahora que lo mencionas es una buena manera de evitar hacerles daños a ellos y al resto de tus amigos ademas podrás seguir avanzando … Natsu siento decirte que esto ya lo tenia planeado, te iba a convencer para que me dejaras tomar el control" fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de quedar inconsciente._

En el momento en el que el peli rosa perdió su consciencia 10 presos lo encontraron, ellos creyeron que estaba durmiendo, pero se equivocaron.

– he mirad aun tiene comida, venga vamos a golpearlo para que no vuelva a despertar – -dijo uno de los tipos con sadismo.

– si eso mismo, venga Goshinki, golea lo – -ordeno uno de los chicos

Entonces Goshinki, este llevaba un bate metálico de béisbol, se acerco al peli rosa y cuando estaba apunto de golpearle la cabeza este abrió los ojos de golpe y de manera muy rápida, se abalanzo contra su agresor, este cayo al suelo y cuando iba a reaccionar Natsu le desgarro con sus uñas la cara del tipo, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que los ojos del tipo quedaron dañados, Natsu se levanto de una manera extraña como su fuese una marioneta, mientras que en sus pies el tipo se revolcaba de dolor, para detenerlo el peli rosa le planto su pie en el pecho con tanta fuerza que este se quedo inconsciente.

– ¿que mierda le pasa a ese en los ojos? – -dijo uno de los presos al darse cuenta de que el iris de Natsu estaba tan dilatado que el blanco de sus ojos había desaparecido, sus ojos eran de un negro muy intenso.

– hora de jugar – -dijo el peli rosa con la voz distorsionada, mientras reflejaba una sonrisa de lunático, como si fuera un autentico demonio, su cabello se alargo ligeramente, mientras intentaba cerrar sus puños estos crujieron y se quedaron en posición de garras, sus uñas también se alargaron ligeramente y se afilaron.

– hu … !HUYAN¡– -grito uno de los tipos, todos empezaron a correr, pero fue inútil, Natsu los persiguió saltado sobre ellos, como si fuera un animal, los masacro hasta que ya ni pudieron ponerse en pie, y no solo lo hizo con sus golpes y patadas, sino por los desgarros que dejaba en el cuerpo de estos con sus propias manos y uñas.

"este sentimiento ... la ira recorre mi cuerpo y hace hervir mi sangre, solo quiero seguir" ese fue el ultimo de los pensamientos que aun estaban conscientes dentro de la cabeza de Natsu, a partir de hay el observaba todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero no pudo hacer nada mas que observar.

en estos momentos el peli rosa era un bestia sedienta de sangre, venganza e ira reprimida por años de acoso, corría por todo el nivel como si fuera otra animal de caza, todo aquel que se cruzaba con el salia muy mal parado y los pocos que conseguían escapar esparcieron los rumores de la bestia que estaba en ese nivel, algo que siempre contaban los que se escapaban era que ese monstruo siempre estaba tarareando una melodía, la cual parecía una canción de cuna, esto inquietaba a los presos, ninguno deseaba encontrarse con esa bestia y los que tenían la mala suerte de cruzarse con él, rezaban por su vida, pero el peli rosa nunca le quito la vida a nadie, solo los dejaba inconscientes o los incapacitaba para seguir luchando, a la vez que parecía una bestia fuera de control, demostraba una tremenda lucidez en sus actos de compasión.

Dos días después. El caos producido por las guerras del Hades estaba llegando a su clímax, apenas faltaba un día para que acabaran las guerras del Hades, el grupo de Natsu iba muy adelanta-dado ya estaban apunto de acabar el segundo nivel, obviamente cada uno por su cuenta, Gajeel estaba apunto de asaltar a unos preso que estaban en las escaleras que conducían del nivel 2 al 1, pero antes de hacerlo decidió escuchar la conversación que tenían ya que parecía relacionada con algo importante. Por otra parte Gray estaba apunto de llegar a las escaleras que le conducirían del nivel 3 al 2 nivel

– oye ¿te has enterado de los rumores verdad? – -dijo uno de los presos

– como no escucharlos, la verdad es que es algo aterrador – -contesto el otro preso

– acaso puede existir un monstruo ¿así? – -dijo el primer preso asustado

– yo lo vi, pero no cuando masacro a los otros, sino cuando había acabado, todo el rato tarareaba una canción extraña, el estaba bañado en sangre y tensaba sus manos de tal manera que … parecían garras, dicen que los que pudieron escapar al cabo de un rato se volvieron locos y comenzaron a atacarse entre ellos y mientras lo hacían tarareaban esa … canción – -contesto el otro preso sujetándose los brazos

– eso si es aterrador la verdad prefiero no cruzarme con él si es tan letal como … oee ¿estas bien? – -pregunto su compañero, pero en ese momento el otro preso perdió la razón y comenzó a golpear al otro, este no se lo espero y cayo al acto, pero el que propinaba los golpes seguía golpeador, Gajeel tuvo que intervenir para que no lo matara, le dio un puñetazo en la boca lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperle varios dientes y mancharse la mano de sangre.

– ¿que mierda esta pasando aquí? Parecía estar loco de verdad – -se pregunto el peli negro mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su puño.

Mientras tanto Gray, se encontraba en frente de las escaleras, pero estaba perturbado por la imagen que estaba observando, 14 presos estaban muy malheridos en el suelo, la mayoría estaba sangrando debido a la violencia de los golpes, pero eso no era la imagen mas perturbadora, delante de él estaba dibujado con la sangre de los presos " el 17º aun esta aquí" al leerlo un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del peli azul el miedo se apodero de él y subió rápidamente las escaleras, temiendo que ese ser estuviera acechándolo.

Y de esta manera llego el ultimo día de las guerras del Hades, apenas faltaban 5 minutos para que acabaran, las personas que habían llegado al primer piso fueron, Zoro, Sanji, Luffy, Ace, Panter Lyli, Aokiji, Franky estos habían llegado casi con un día de antelación, luego estaban Gray, Gajeel, Akainu y Doflamingo los cuales regaron ese mismo día. Todos estaban reunidos en la zona que estaba conectada a las escaleras, en ese momento el jefe carcelero se comunico por ellos por el megáfono.

– enhorabuena a los que habéis llegado, en este momento se procederá a cerrar la puerta para que nadie mas pueda entrar y como hay once personas deberán luchar para eliminar a una, así se dará por terminado las guerras del Hades – -y automáticamente una verja comenzó a bajar para cerrar la puerta pero …

– ! AAHHHHAGGGG ¡ – -se escucho desde la escalera y en el momento en el que la verga estaba a punto de llegar al suelo, alguien se lanzo y rodó (estilo croqueta) y consiguió pasar por el poco espacio que quedaba en la verja.

Todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos de aquella llegada in extremis, al principio no lo reconocieron debido a la cantidad de sangre seca que lo cubría, el color de su cabello se había vuelto algo rojo por la sangre seca, pero era él, Natsu Dragoneel, a todos les asaltaron varias preguntas de porque su tardanza pero la primera era porque tenia tanta sangre seca, ¿acaso era suya o de otros? Todos los participantes se querían acercar a Natsu pero la mayoría estaba algo lejos los mas cercanos eran Ace, Doflamingo y Akainu, el peli negro se acerco a su amigo para ayudarlo a levantar, mientras el resto iba lentamente a donde se entraban, ya que todos estaban muy cansados.

– mierda Natsu que te ha pasado – -dijo Ace mientras se acercaba para ayudarlo a levantarse.

– al parecer hay 12 supervivientes, dos de todos vosotros debe de retirarse, pueden hacerlo voluntariamente o luchar hasta que dos queden inconscientes – -anuncio Magellan por el megáfono.

– cuidado – -susurro Natsu al peli negro.

– ¿que? – -pregunto sin entender el mayor de los hermanos D

los presentes estaban contentos de que el peli rosa llegara, pero el anuncio de Magellan no podían ignorarlo, Gray y Gajeel se miraron, los dos estaba dispuestos a renunciar, pero en ese momento Akainu se lazo contra Ace para apuñalarlo, nadie se espero eso, Luffy estaba demasiado lejos como para reaccionar a tiempo,entonces la navaja de Akainu atravesó la carne y la sangre no espero a salir disparada de la persona herida, pero ese no era Ace, sino Natsu, el cual se había interpuesto entre Akainu y Ace.

Natsu tenia clavada la navaja en su puño derecho, la mayor parte de la hoja estaba en su mano, pero la punta había llegado a penetrarlo en el pecho. Natsu empujo a Akainu, se saco la navaja de la mano como si nada, Akainu iba a golpearlo, pero Natsu lo evito y aprovecho la abertura de este para darle un puñetazo en el lado izquierdo del abdomen, con su puño izquierdo, el peli castaño intento retroceder pero Natsu se acerco y le dio una patada lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo caer, una vez en el suelo el peli rosa se puso encima de el y le cavo la navaja en la mano derecha, la fuerza que hizo dejo la navaja clavada en el suelo este acto salvaje sorprendió a todos los presentes, Akainu se retorcía por el dolor tan intenso que esta sufriendo, la hoja no solo había atravesado su carne, sino que había roto el hueso del dedo corazón al igual que su tendón, ese mano ya nunca mas la podría utilizar para hacer daño a alguien.

De manera inesperada, mientras Natsu aun estaba encima de Akainu, Doflamingo se acerco a la espalda de Natsu para estrangularlo con hilos de piano, los cuales si se usa la fuerza necesaria pueden dejarte si respiración y hasta cortarte la cabeza. Natsu, como si en todo momento supiera lo que iba a pasar se adelanto al rubio con su mano derecha agarro los hilos y a pesar de hacerse algunos cortes en su mano los desgarro, una vez rotos los hilos, Doflamingo saco una navaja y fue a apuñalar al peli rosa el cual no se movió, el rubio creyó que seria su oportunidad y lo apuñalo, la sangre volvió a saltar, pero esta no venia del cuelo de Natsu, sino de su mano izquierda, la cual había frenado la navaja dejándose clavar en la mano izquierda, la hoja de la cuchilla solo raspo el cuello de lpeli rosa.

De esta manera pudo agarrar el puño de Doflamingo, el peli rosa tiro del rubio hacia el, entonces a la altura del bíceps superior le dio un fuerte mordisco, al fuerza que hizo a la hora de morder fue tal que su cara se mancho de sangre, a continuación lo empujo y comenzó a darle puñetazos en el pecho, ignorando las dos heridas graves que tenia este seguía golpeando frenéticamente, hasta que el rubio cayo inconsciente en el suelo. Todos estaba conmocionando a la par que sorprendidos, la persona que tenían delante de ellos no era Natsu Dragoneel, este estaba disfrutando de masacrar a esos dos cerdos oportunistas, una vez que Natsu creyó que el rubio ya no seria ninguna amenaza se levanto y se alejo unos metros, a continuación cayo de rodillas, al verlo en ese estado todos reaccionaron y lo fueron a atender cuando luo tuvieron delante se percataron de que las pupilas de sus ojos estaban muy dilatadas, tanto que el blanco de sus ojos había desaparecido, pero ahora no era el momento de preocuparse por eso, Lo primero que debían de hacer era detener el sangrado de las manos del peli rosa, pro suerte había pasado entre los huesos sin dañarlos, mientras detenían el sangrado de las manos se encargaron de la parte de la navaja que había alcanzado el abdomen del peli rosa, una vez consiguieron estabilizarlo, de esta manera se dieron por finalizados las guerras del Hades. no obstante el peli rosa se quedo dormido por una semana y tres días, después de ese tiempo el peli rosa despertó, estaba en su celda rodeado de todos sus compañeros se sentía desorientado y confuso, pero sus amigos sonrieron la verlo despertar.

– ¿que ha pasado? ¿porque estoy aquí y estas vendas? ¿y las guerras del Hades?– -pregunto el peli rosa sin saber que había ocurrido al principio, poco a poco los recuerdos volvieron a el, y la prueba de que lo que vivió no fue un sueño eran las vendas de sus manos, a pesar de llevar una semana y tres días siendo curadas, aun le dolían las cicatrices.

– Akainu intento apuñalar a Ace pero lo detuviste, ademas otro tipo que acompañaba a Akainu te ataco y lo derrotaste, pero de eso hace una semana y tres días, Natsu te lo preguntare de la manera mas delicada que se me ocurre ¿que te ocurrido ese día? – -pregunto Luffy con preocupación.

– ¿de que hablas? – -dijo sin entender el peli rosa, pero en el fondo sabia a que se estaba refiriendo.

– cuando te desmayaste después de derrotar a Akainu y Doflamido, Magellan nos dijo que tu eras quien había masacrado a muchos presos y habías escrito con su sangre en las paredes ademas la manera en que luchabas contras esos dos fue demasiado sanguinario y eso no es propio del Natsu que conocemos, Natsu sabemos que nos estas ocultando algo – -dijo el menor de los peli negros.

– yo … no se como puedo explicarlo es muy complicado y no quiero que me tomen por loco ni que dejen de confiar en mi por algo mio – -contesto el peli rosa mientras ensombrecía su mirada.

– Natsu yo se que es algo que puede ir mas allá de nuestra compresión, pero somos amigos al menos debes de tener la confianza suficiente como para contárnoslo, aunque sea algo que va mas allá de lo que podamos entender – -dijo Gajeel con seriedad.

– ¿de que hablas Gajeel? – -preguntaron todos los presentes sin comprender.

– antes de llegar al nivel 0 escuche hablar a unos presos, uno de ella hablaba un monstruo que cantaba mientras masacraba a los presos, y parece que cuando recordó esa melodía se volvió loco y ataco al otro preso – -contesto el peli negro muy serio.

– ahora que lo pienso en los rumores te pusieron un mote, el músico sanguinario – -dijo Sanji mientras traía algo de comer. Dicha comida desapareció enseguida ya que todos se la acabaron rápidamente, incluyendo al peli rosa el cual a pesar de tener las manos débiles pudo mover-las para comer.

– esta bien les contare el motivo de mi comportamiento – -dijo el peli rosa mientras se daba por vencido.

En ese momento comenzó a narrar lo que ocurrió el día en el que conoció a Mana y Allen, les contó de como lo encontraron en el suelo después de la paliza de Loki, como ellos le dijeron que era la persona idónea para controlar la melodía y como dicha melodía le dio las fuerzas suficientes como para dejar a Lucy, ademas les contó lo terrible que se sentía al tocar esa melodía, el sentimiento de algo hurgando en tu interior, algo que observa con detenimiento tu corazón, eso le ponía los pelos de punta. obviamente les explico porque tuvo que liberar toda la agresividad contenida durante años, les dijo que nunca mas volvería a entrar en ese estado ya que se había liberado de toda aquella agresividad, ahora era una persona equilibrada mentalmente.

– queremos escuchar esa melodía – -dijo Luffy con seriedad, mientras todos asentían con la cabeza.

– ¿Porque? – -pregunto el peli rosa sin entender.

– se supone que los que albergan un dolor muy profundo pueden escucharla, todos aquí tenemos ese tipo de dolor, si es verdad lo que has dicho, esa melodía nos hará ver que todo lo que tu has dicho es real y en caso contrario lo único que tenemos que hacer es llevarte al psicólogo para que te ayude, Natsu somos tus amigos y te apoyaremos en todo lo que sea, puede ser algo sobrenatural o algo psicológico, pero por favor confía en nosotros somos nakamas y te apoyaremos pase lo que pase – -le contesto Ace mientras le sonreía.

– chicos – -contesto Natsu mientras las lagrimas amenazaba con salir de su rostro, todos los observaban mientras mostraban una sonrisa de compresión, por fin lo que tanto había buscado, auténticos amigos que no lo juzgaban sino que lo intentaban comprender.

– shishishsi no tienes que emocionarte tanto, aparte de tutores todos ahora somos nakamas nuca lo olvides Natsu – -anuncio el peli negro con una de sus sonrisas.

– gracias por creer en mi, bien necesito pedirles que me consigan un piano para mostrarles, Franky puedes construirlo – -dijo el peli rosa con una sonrisa.

– Supeerrrrr, sin problemas en 3 horas lo tendrás listo, Gajeel ven conmigo – -dijo el peli azul mientras se marchaba.

– entendido – -contesto el peli negro mientras lo acompañaba

– ¿un piano? ¿porque? – -pregunto Gray sin entender.

– lo entenderán cuando toque, alguno de ustedes sabe tocarlo? – -pregunto Natsu mientras se levantaba de la cama.

– bueno la verdad es que el único que sabe tocar un piano de todos nosotros era nuestro compañero Brook, pero el esta fuera de Impel Down así que no puede venir – -dijo el peli verde con resignación.

– Luffy quiero saber algo yo he podido ver que en tu interior hay una pena profunda por algo que ocurrió hace años ¿es cierto? – -pregunto sin rodeos el peli rosa.

– la verdad es que si, hace bastante tiempo perdimos a un preciado compañero, todos en su momento lloramos us perdida y aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo nos sentimos mal cuando lo recordamos – -contesto con franqueza el peli negro.

– entendido, ahora voy a salir a dar una vuelta necesito estirar las piernas, nos veremos en la celda de Franky dentro de 3 horas– -contesto el peli rosa mientras se marchaba

una vez pasaron las 3 horas, todos estaban reunidos en la celda de Franky, Natsu no tardo en llegar.

– chicos gracias por venir, pase lo que pase no se pongan nerviosos, Luffy por favor ponte a mi lado, tocaras la melodía conmigo – -dijo el peli rosa mientras hacia hueco para el peli negro.

– Natsu, Luffy no sabe tocar el piano, la verdad es que en lo único que es bueno es en luchar – -dijo el peli verde

– por eso lo he escogido, bien ahora comencemos – -dijo el peli rosa mientras Luffy se colocaba a su lado.

Natsu comenzó a tocar la melodía, al principio todos no escuchaban la melodía, algo que les extraño ya que veían como Natsu tocaba las teclas y no sonaba nada, Luffy al ver eso se acerco mas al piano para intentar escuchar lago, pero fue en vano.

– Franky ¿de verdad esta bien construido? No suena nada – -le dijo al oído Sanji.

– es imposible Gajeel y yo comprobamos que sonara y lo hacia perfectamente hasta hace unos momentos – -dijo el peli azul sorprendido.

– no están escuchando la melodía porque no quiero que la escuchen, pero ahora si la escucharan y verán el dolor que me ha traído hasta aquí – -dijo el peli rosa mientras comenzaba a acompañarla la melodía con su voz.

Tal y como había dicho Natsu, todos comenzaron a escuchar la melodía, pero al hacerlo se percataron de que el sonido no venia del piano, sino del interior de ellos mismos, cosa que los asusto, pero siguieron escuchándola con atención, Natsu comenzó a recordar lo que ocurrió aquel día que su vida cambio por completo, la paliza, el sentimiento de desesperación al ver a Lucy con Loki, los deseos de suicidarse que estuvo conteniendo los meses anteriores, la pelea que tuvo con la rubia y como se golpeo la cabeza contra el suelo a causa de la desesperación, en ese momento se des-concentro ya que escucho como algunos de los presentes caían de rodillas mientras se sujetaban la cabeza, Natsu creyó que eso se debía a las punzadas que la propia melodía causaba la primera vez que la escuchaban "mierda ha sido una mala idea hacérsela escuchar, ahora e …" no pudo acabar de pensar ya que se percato de que no era por las punzadas de dolor, por lo que se arrodillaban, los que estaba de rodillas estaban llorando, cosa que lo sorprendió, los que estaban de rodillas eran Gajeel, Gray y Franky los cuales tenían la mano en el pecho el resto estaba a duras penas de pie y tenían sus manos en la cabeza

– duele – -alcanzo a decir Gray mientras se llevaba su mano derecha al corazón, sus ojos estaba inundados por la lagrimas

– esto es muy raro, he … he podido ver como si fuera Natsu los recuerdos en mi cabeza – -dijo Ace con bastante temor a la por que se tocaba la sien.

– esto es increíble – -alcanzo a decir Panter Lily

– no tengo palabras – -comentaron Aokiji y Jimbei al unisono.

– lo siento no quería hacerles sentir mal, creo que ahora todos me creerán ¿no? – -dijo el oji jade intentando buscar su aprobación.

– la verdad es que ha sido extraño, pero yo no me lo creeré hasta que … – -dijo el peli verde pero Natsu lo interrumpió.

– hasta que Luffy no toque el piano, no te preocupes, mientras tocaba pude ver en el interior de sus corazones y creo que se porque aun siente pena por lo ocurrido con Merry – -dijo el peli rosa con una sonrisa cálida.

– imposible … – -dijo Zoro al escuchar aquel nombre.

– ¿alguien le contó esa historia? – -pregunto Jimbei incredulo

– no – -dijeron todos los presentes a la vez.

– pero como … – -dijo Sanji si entender, peor recordó las palabras de hace un momento y de alguna manera eso tenia lógica, el ahora estaba mirando en sus corazones.

En ese momento Natsu volvió a tocar el piano pero en esta ocasión fue acompañado por su voz la cual cantaba la melodía en lenguaje antiguo

**Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
>ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami<br>itoshii yokogao  
>daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume. <strong>

Una vez acabo esta estrofa, Luffy comenzó a tocar el piano ,como si cupiera tocarlo de todos la vida, a la vez que Natsu dejaba de tocar, todos estaban impresionados, en ese momento a la mente de todos vinieron las imágenes de lo ocurrido con Merry, su querida mascota.

**Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
>umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga<br>ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo **

todos recordaron a su preciado amigo, el no era una simple mascota, era un fiel compañero, la cual siempre los había acompañado durante los dos años de preparación antes de la batallas, pero unos días antes de que entraran en acción vieron como era masacrado por esos imbéciles niños ricos de Marine Ford, eso fue el motivo por que cual se adelantaron a masacrar a esos imbéciles antes de lo planeado.

**Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
>douka konoko ni ai wo<br>tsunaida te ni kisu wo**

**Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
>ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami<br>itoshii yokogao  
>daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume<strong>

**Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
>umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga<br>ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo **

una vez masacraron y escondieron a los imbéciles que habían golpeado a Merry intentaron salvarlo, peor no lo consiguieron hacia tiempo que ya estaba muerto, todos creyeron escuchar la voz de su compañero caído, pidiendo disculpas por no haber pido seguir con ellos, pero Luffy y Ace se disculparon con el por ser tan imprudentes, y no llevárselo a casa mucho mas antes, ese pobre perrito blanco no tuvo la culpa de sus debilidad, pero ellos se culparon de aquel incidnete. 

**Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
>douka konoko ni ai wo<br>tsunaida te ni kisu wo**

**Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
>douka konoko ni ai wo<br>tsunaida te ni kisu wo**

Al acabar de cantar la melodía, todos los presentes tenían lagrimas en sus ojos, incluso Zoro y Sanji, los cuales aquel fatídico día tuvieron que estar firmes por sus demás compañeros, pero ahora lo revivieron intensamente y en esta ocasión las lagrimas si se reflejaron en sus ojos, Gajeel y Gray también vieron los recuerdos de los compañeros de Luffy y podían comprender el porque decidieron masacrar a la mayoría de los estudiantes de Marine Ford, no solo estaban corruptos de cuerpo, sino de alma también. Todos se calmaron y se sentaron en circulo para hablar.

– Natsu te estoy agradecido, aquel día creí que lo que había hablado y escuchado solo fue un producto de imaginación, pror ahora … estoy seguro que era la voz de Merry – -dijo Luffy muy feliz

– gracias, pero la verdad es que me da miedo tener esta habilidad – -dijo un poco triste el peli rosa.

– creo que se lo que quieres decir, poder ver el corazón y los sentimientos de los demás a voluntad sin mostrar los tuyos debe de ser aterrador además de poder utilizar sus miedos para controlarlos es se me pone la carne de gallina nada mas pensarlo, si esto cayera en malas manos mucha gente sufriría – -sentencio Ace con seriedad.

– lo se por eso mismo decidí contarles a ustedes, todos son buenas personas y no harán mal uso de la melodía – -dijo el peli rosa aliviado.

– espera ¿nosotros podemos tocarla también? – -pregunto Gajeel sorprendido.

– no exactamente, pero hay una cosa que les diré a todos, las habilidades que tiene son menores que las mías, solo podrán apreciar la melodía y hacer sentir mejor a mas personas, ademas de ser mas sensibles a los sentimientos de los demás, por suerte no tendrán que sufrir como lo hice yo en su momento, en aquel tiempo me arrepentí de haber adquirido estas habilidades, pero ahora doy gracias por poseer-las, gracias a eso los he podido conocerlos a todos – -contesto el peli rosa muy alegre.

En ese momento todos sonrieron, Luffy se levanto y propuso hacer una fiesta para conmemorar ese momento, en el cual ahora todos eran mas amigos que nunca, todos rieron y bebieron a la para que comían y se divertían, una vez acabo la celebración todos decidieron descansar por dos semanas para recuperar las fuerzas, pero Natsu tenia que ir a ver a Magellan para pedir su deseo la parecer la mayoría de los ganadores pudieron mantener el plan Fénix sin ninguna objeción, esto les permitía a Gray Gajeel y Natsu tener la libertad de pedir lo que quisieran, a excepción de su libertad antes de tiempo, gracias a eso al peli rosa se le ocurrió una ideal con la cual podría compensar el sufrimiento de sus familiares por hacerlos sufrir por su egoísmo, una vez llego al a oficina de Magellan …

– vaya, el músico sanguinario, supongo que vienes a pedirme tu deseo ¿no? – -dijo el hombre corpulento con cierto aire de desdén

– exacto mi deseo es … – -al escucharlo el jefe de carceleros se sorprendo, cosa que preocupo a Natu, pero este aceto la petición del peli rosa sin rechistar.

Una vez se iba a cumplir el mes para que los familiares y amigos de Natsu fueran a verlo a Impel Down todos recibieron una carta, en la cual decía que el peli rosa no podría recibirlos porque estaba teniendo problemas con la seguridad y no podrían garantizar que no les pasara nada, todos se alteraron y quisieron saber que estaba ocurriendo, todo se reunieron en casa de Natsu para hablar de ello.

– tenemos que ir a Impel Down para saber si Natsu esta bien, da igual si es peligros, debemos de saber si esta bien – -dijo alterado el peli azul

– Jerard tiene razón, no podemos quedarnos sin saber nada – -lo apuyo el rubio.

– estamos con ellos – -dijeron Makao, Mira, Makarow, Cana, Erza, Wakaba, Lissana y Elfman

– se como se sienten, tanto su madre como yo estamos muy preocupados, pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada, y por favor tranquilícense, estoy seguro que Natsu se encuentra bien, solo tenemos que esperar a que nos avisen de que podemos verlo si le hubiera pasado algo nos lo habrían notificado de inmediato, y recordad el ya no es débil y nos pidió que confiáramos en el pasara lo que pasara, es momento de cumplir con nuestra promesa – -concluyo Igneel.

Todos sabían que tenia razón, en otras circunstancias habrían hecho lo imposible para verlo, pero después de la pelea que tuvieron con Natsu sabían que le podría cuidarse, ademas de que le prometieron que confiarían en el pasara lo que pasara. De esta manera los meses transcurrieron, la primavera se acabo, el verano paso rápidamente, el otoño tampoco se alargo mucho y el invierno llego a Magnolia.

_**Gracias por leer hasta aquí hoy ha salido bastantes hojas asi que espero no te hayas aburrido, deja tu review con tu crituca o si quieres decirme algo del fic, un saludo **_


	13. una navidad de loco y un Time Skip de

_**hola mis lectores y seguidores, creo que hoy me tarde en subir el capitulo, pero lo importante es que llega a tiempo para subirlo el viernes, espero que lo disfruten y atentos con el titulo :D**_

Capitulo 12: una navidad de locos y un Time Skip de ...

El invierno había regresado a la cuidad de Magnolia un año mas. debido a los acontecimientos vividos en los últimos meses los amigos y familiares de Natsu Dragoneel estaban en un sin vivir, después de que perdieran el contacto con Natsu todos ellos se encontraban en un estado de ansiedad y frustración continua esta estaba provocada por las excusas que les daban la gente de Impel Down cuando querían contactarse con Natsu. al mes siguiente de no poder ir a ver a Natsu recibieron una carta avisándoles que este mes tampoco se lo podría ir a visitar, debido a problemas burocráticos, tuvieron que esperar hasta el siguiente mes para intentar ponerse en contacto con Natsu, pero en esta ocasión llamaron directamente el jefe de carceleros para saber si Natsu podía recibirles, al igual que el mes anterior no pudieron verlo ya que según Magella, ahora estaba haciendo reformas en al estructura del edificio y no se podía entrar, a lo largo de los meses les fueron poniendo excusas que ni siquiera ellos mismo se creían, pero siguieron esperando. Las estaciones pasaron y el invierno llego a Magnolia y con ello también llego una época muy feliz para la mayoría de las personas, el motivo es la navidad, en esta festividad antes del ingreso de Natsu el y su familia hacían bastantes cosas, desde que entro a la secundaria, el peli rosa festejaba las navidades con sus padres, Jerard y Laxus, en la navidad de segundo de la E.S.O invito al resto de sus profesores para pasarlos juntos y así lo hicieron, ese día fue uno de los mas divertidos que vivieron los amigos y padres del peli rosa y prometieron volver a pasarla juntos el resto de los años.

Pero después del ingreso del peli rosa en Impel Down, la siguiente navidad no fue muy alegre a diferencia de las otras veces, el 24 de diciembre todos fueron a Impel Down y celebraron durante esas dos horas que tuvieron con Natsu, su fiesta de navidad, peor no era lo mismo, ya que no podían llevar comida, ni darle regalos y tampoco podían armar escándalo, eso no era un fiesta. Este años al no podre ir a ver a Natsu, los padres de este tomaron la decisión de celebrar la navidad en su honor e invitar a todos aquellos iban a visitarlo, ya que después de todo ahora todos eran una gran familia, aunque no estuvieran unidos por los lazos de sangre, la confianza y el apoyo que se daban los unos a los otros era suficiente, pero hay no se quedaba la cosa todos gracias a Natsu llegaron a ser muy buenos amigos entre si, esta relación se fortaleció a lo largo de los meses. Los Dragoneel mandaron las invitaciones por mensaje de móvil, la invitación decía que iba a celebrar una fiesta de navidad a la cual debían de confirmar su asistencia, los preparativos iba a empezar desde temprano ya que se iba a hacer una parrillada en el jardin, en dicha invitación se decía que pasarían todo el día juntos. Jerard y Erza aceptaron gustosamente la invitación de estos y confirmaron su asistencia nada mas recibir el mensaje, al igual que toda la familia Strauss, en la cual también se incluía a Laxus, por otro lado estaban Macao, Romeo y Wakaba los cuales también confirmaron su asistencia, al igual que Cana Alberona, la cual pidió un remplazo en su turno en The Slayer of Fire para asistir a la celebración y tampoco iba a faltar el padrino de Natsu, el viejo Makarow.

El día señalado todos los invitados fueron llegando a la casa de los Dragoneel, los primeros en llegar fueron Erza y Jerard, estos llegaron sobre las 11:45, consigo traían un pastel de fresa extra grande preparando por la peli roja. Un cuarto de hora después llegaron Macao, Romeo y Wakaba, los cuales traían un par de botellas de diversos licores, cervezas tanto rubias como morenas y unos puros para después de la cena. A las 12:30 llegaron todos los Strauss acompañados por el viejo Makarow, los Strauss habían traído todo tipo de carnes para hacer a la parrilla, el viejo trajo ayudado por Laxus, una barbacoa bastante grande la cual fue montada en el jardín, cabe destacar que el viejo cuando respondió a la invitación se ofreció a llegar una barbacoa mas grande ya que algunas veces iba a comer con los Dragoneel y sabia que si iban a ser bastante necesitarían una mas grande.

La comida seria a las 14:00 de la tarde, mientras tanto todos iban preparando las cosas para la comida, rápidamente montaron la mesa en el jardín, una vez allí algunos se sentaron a charlar mientras los otros se encontraban en la cocina preparando sangría y varios tipos de jugos para acompañar las carnes, en la mese se encontraban, Erza, Mira, Lissana Ingeel, Jerard, Macao, estos se encontraban jugando al poker mientras el resto estaba en la cocina, cuando toco el cambio de turno, se encontraron a los chicos algo deprimidos porque las chicas les habían desplumado la mayoría de la pasta, en el cambio de turno la mayoría de cosas y estaba listas, los que anteriormente estuvieron jugando al poker se encargaron de alistar la mesa, sacar platos, cubiertos, vasos y servilletas, mientras lo hacían Igneel se encargaba de asar todas las carnes y un gran surtido de chorizos, para que no fueran tan pesado solo carne Jerard se puso a prepara una ensalada de lechuga tomate, pepinos cortados a rodajas, zanahorias, maíz dulce y guisantes verdes. 10 minutos antes de la hora prevista, la mayoría de las carnes estaban hechas y todos los comensales se encontraban en sus puestos, cuando solo faltaba 5 minutos para la hora prevista cierta Alberona hizo su llegada, todos voltearon a verla para recibirla y preguntarle el porque de su tardanza, pero cuando lo hicieron se percataron de algo que les llamo la atención, incluso Igneel, que aun estaba preparando algunas carnes y chorizos, se acerco.

– siento llegar tarde, pero tenia cosas que hacer – -saludo mientras llegaba a la mesa

– Cana ¿estas bien? Tienes los ojos muy rojos y te vez algo pálida – -pregunto su hermana preocupada.

– "suspiro" me pillas supongo que no te puedo ocultar nada, Erza hoy me encontré con él por unas horas, resulta que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo, solo vino el tiempo justo para darme mi regalo de navidad y charlar un poco, pero nada mas – -respondió la Alberona mientras se sacaba de la chaqueta un collar, el cual era de plata y tenia el símbolo del sol, en el centro de este se podía apreciar una dos letras grabadas, eran la C y la A.

– lo siento Cana, debe de ser muy difícil para ti, lo amas mucho, y no todos podrían hacer lo que has hecho tu – -le apoyo el novio de la peli escarlata.

– el amor es algo que te puede hacer ver las cosas de una manera diferente, hay momentos en que lo hecho de menos eso nunca lo negare, se que pude decirle que no se marchara y que se quedara a mi lado o incluso irme con él, pero yo no puedo marcharme por el momento, el pedirle que se quedara era la peor opción que pude haber tomado, ya que eso significaba hacerle renunciar a su preciado sueño, y no puedo hacer eso lo amo demasiado como para quitarle algo que le dio la vida, pero no voy a desanimarme, ya llore y ahora es momento de divertirse, por cierto les he traído unos bollos especiales rellenos de licor, los tengo personalizados por los gustos de cada uno – -dijo la peli castaña con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba la bolsa llena de dulces a la madre de Natsu.

– muchas gracias por venir Cana, que sepas que eres una chica muy fuerte, puede que muchos piensen que el sacrificio que has hecho tu es una tontería o es en vano, estoy segura que algún día, los dos estarán juntos, ven vamos a comer, ahora que estas con tu familia relájate y divierte – -dijo la madre de Natsu, mientras le daba un cálido abrazo, a la par que le brindo una cálida sonrisa.

– es cierto hija mía, estas con tu familia, así que no tienes porque sentirte mal o tener miedo – -dijo el viejo Makarow mientras le daba un trago a uno de los jugos.

– es cierto, Cana ahora todos somos parte de esta familia y te apoyamos con todo lo que tenemos – le dijo la peli escarlata intentado animarla.

– gracias señora Dragoneel, gracias a todos – -murmuro la peli castaña, mientras se aguantaba las ganas de volver a llorar.

A lo largo de estos último meses, la madre de Natsu se convirtió en una segunda madre para la mayoría de las amigas de Natsu, por desgracias la madre de los Strauss había muerto cuando ellos aun eran muy jóvenes, y con referente a las Alberonas, la madre de Cana murió mientras la dio a luz, Gildarz ,su padre, se hizo cargo de ella varios años después adoptaron a Erza, pero aun así ninguna de las dos tuvieron una madre, cuando todas se hicieron cercanas a la madre de Natsu, ella las trataba como a sus hijas de verdad, ya que a pesar de querer a Natsu, ella siempre quiso darle una hermana al peli rosa, pero el propio nacimiento de Natsu fue un milagro medico, debido a diversas cosas, los Dragoneel ya no pudieron tener mas hijos.

A pesar de todos los obstáculos al fina la madre de Natsu tenia a quien querer como a unas hijas, cosa que las conocidas del peli rosa agradecieron desde el fondo de su alma, una vez se llego los bollos de licor al salón se saco una silla mas para la última incorporación, todos se sentaron para comer de una vez, pero un suceso extraño les llamo la atención a todos, en el lapso de tiempo en el que todos se acercaron a recibir a la Alberona, las carnes que estaban en la parrilla, las cuales ya estaban listas, habían desaparecido, eso les llamo al atención a todos, pero no le dieron mas importancia y se sentaron a comer. A lo largo de toda la tarde, todos hablaban animada-mente y se divirtieron, uno de los sucesos mas divertidos de la tarde fue ver como Romeo machacaba a todo aquel que se atrevía a jugar al poker contra él, de esta manera recupero el dinero que su padre perdió, ademas de beneficios para su bolsillo, todos quedaron asombrados por el pequeño, así que el preguntaron como y cuando había aprendido a jugar, ya que Macao no le había enseñado, este respondió que Natsu fue quien le enseño a jugar varios meses antes de su partida, esto sorprendió a todos, en sus rostros se reflejo la tristeza de no saber si el peli rosa estaba sano y salvo, solo podían tener fe de que eso fuera si. Cuando superaron la tristeza de ese momento todos volvieron a divertirse, la tarde paso rápidamente y las 20:17 de la noche llego, todos se estaba preparando para la cena a diferencia del medio día, ahora cenarían dentro de la casa, ya que afuera hacia mas frió que al medio día.

– a todo el mundo gracias por haber venido a compartir este día tan especial – -dijo la madre del peli rosa mientras entraba en el salón, ella llevaba una bandeja con la carne que había sobrado del medio día, a mido de aperitivo, en la mesa ya se encontraban los bollos de licor y la tarta de Erza.

– al contrario nosotros somos quienes les tenemos que agradecer, muchas gracias por invitarnos señora Dragoneel no sabe como necesitábamos divertirnos y distraernos un poco– -dijo Jerard con nostalgia en sus palabras.

– en nombre de mis hermanos y mi prometido, le digo lo mismo señora Dragoneel, gracias de verdad – -dijo la mayor de las Strauss mientras unas lagrimas traicioneras salían de sus ojos.

– no hay de que la contrario gracias por formar parte de esta familia y por haber cuidado de Natsu en su momento, una cosa me llamen señora Dragoneel, me siento mas vieja de lo que ya soy, llámenme Emily por favor, esto va para todos, que nadie me vuelva a decir señora Dragoneel, recuerden que los amigos no son tan formales, ademas si lo vuelven a hacer les dejare sin comida – -dijo la mujer de cabellos plateados, con amabilidad ,pero sus ojos denotaban furia.

– entendido – -respondieron todos con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– chicos la verdad es que al ser la primera navidad sin Natsu nos sentíamos algo solos – -se excuso el peli rojo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– bueno la verdad es que la mayoría de nosotros en el pasado, celebrarlos en soledad estas fiestas, pero desde que conocimos a Natsu, el significado de soledad fue desapareciendo poco a poco – -dijo Macao con una sonrisa nostalgia, ya que su mujer falleció mientras daba a luz al pequeño Romeo.

– lo sentimos Macao no queríamos … – -dijo Miraje con tristeza.

– no te preocupes, ella querría que disfrutara de la vida por ella, aunque fuese dura – -contesto el peli azul con una sonrisa.

– bueno antes de comer quiero brindar, de ahora en adelante todos los presentes de aquí nos convertiremos en familia oficialmente, nunca volveremos a estar solos – -dijo el peli rojo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y alzaba su copa. Todos imitaron su acción.

– es cierto hijo mio, aunque el autentico espíritu de lo que una vez fue Fairy Tail se haya desvanecido del corazón de muchos de sus integrantes, aun hay esperanza para aquellos que aun lo mantiene, por eso hay que estar mas unidos que nunca, por el espíritu de Fairy Tail y por la persona que lo encendió en nuestros corazones … ! Por Natsu ¡ – -anuncio el viejo Makarow con lagrimas en su ojos.

– ! Por Natsu¡ – -dijeron todos a la vez mientras le daban un trago a su bebida, después de ese brindis se escucho como la puerta era cerrada con cierta fuerza.

– oye ¿que fue eso? Alguien acaba de entrar – -dijo la Alberona extrañada.

– ummmm que bien huele– -es escucho desde el fondo del pasillo.

– ahora que lo pienso ¿no sera Wakaba que fue a comprar algo de tabaco? – -pregunto Lissana extrañada mientras contaba a todos los presentes.

– que dices si estoy aquí, volví hace un buen rato, espera ¿no sera Romeo que se ha despertado y esta bajando? Creo que fue al cuarto de Natsu y se quedo dormido allí – -pregunto el anteriormente mencionado con duda.

– no creo que fuera él, después de todo esa no es su voz, ademas aun seguirá dormido, debido a lo que se divirtió esta debe de estar agotado– -dijo el padre de este, intentando sonar lo mas lógico posible.

– papa nunca me fui a dormir, ademas ya no soy un niño pequeño, tengo mucha energía – -dijo el pequeño Romeo con cierta molestia

– espera ¿cuanto llevas aquí? – -preguntaron la mayoría de los presentes sorprendido ya que no lo habían visto en un buen rato.

– es cierto que subí al cuarto de Natsu-nii quería volver a ver su cuarto, luego volví a bajar y estuve en el jardín un rato, pero llevo en el salón desde que mi papa y el tío Wakaba estaban hablando de lo bonitas que estaba las chicas en bikini o lencería – -comento le niño de una manera inocente, su padre y Wakaba sudaron frió, mientras todos los presente se acercaron a ellos dos y les dieron un buen par de golpes.

unos por olvidar a su hijo y otros fueron por hablar de esos temas, todos estaba de espaldas a la mesa mientras les daban los golpes a Wakaba y Macao, hasta su hijo estaba allí dándole algunos golpes sueltos por olvidarse el él, de repente escucharon una silla moverse todos se giraron y lo que vieron fue a una persona comiéndose los restos de la barbacoa, esta persona llevaba una capa negra, la cual incluía una capucha la cual le cubría la cara, ademas todos se pudieron percatar de que llevaba unas botas militares de color negro, cabe mencionar que la velocidad de como comía era muy rápido, una vez acabo con la carne se desperezo, en ese momento pudieron ver que tenia las manos vendadas, nada mas acabar de desperezarse, fue directo a cortar un pedazo del pastel de Erza, al principio se asustaron, estaban pensando que era un drogadicto que se había colado en la casa para robarles o atacarles, pero algo les decía que había algo familiar en ese intruso.

– este pastel esta increíble, es casi tan bueno como los postres de Sanji – -dijo una voz que reconocieron todos esta vez.

– ¿quien eres? – -pregunto Igneel, el ya sabia quien era, peor necesitaba cerciorarse de ello.

– quien mas va a ser, la otra persona que aparte de de ustedes, sabe donde guardan la llave de repuesto – -dijo el encapuchando con naturalidad mientras se levantaba de la mesa, todos lo vieron de frente, aun se estaba acabado el pastel de Erza, una vez lo termino dejo el plato en la mesa y se quito la capucha.

En ese momento todos quedaron impactados, un sin fin de emociones se apoderaron de ellos, al igual que muchas preguntas, quería saltar gritar, llorar, pero la emoción se los impidió al igual que la sorpresa.

– ¿pero como? no es posible – -dijo Macao sin poder creérselo, mientras una sonrisa se apoderaba de él.

– esto no tiene pinta de ser un sueño – comento el Fernadez incrédulo.

– no esto no es un maldito sueño – -dijo la Alberona al pellizcarse el brazo.

– entonces es real – -reaccionaron a la vez el viejo Makarow y Erza.

– ha pasado tiempo chicos – -sonrió nuestro amigo peli rosa.

– ! Natsu/Natsu-nii¡ – -gritaron todos mientras se abalanzaban contra él.

– dios estas sano y salvo – -dijo Lissana mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

– seras cabrón, pensaba que no te vería nunca– -dijo Laxus mientras lo abrazaba, al igual que el resto.

– mi querido hijito – -dijo la madre del peli rosa mientras se aferraba a el y lloraba de alegría.

– "sniff sniff" Natsu-nii … buaaaaa – -grito el peli morado mientras lloraba por la emoción, y al igual que el resto lo estrujaba con fuerza

– maldito no estabamos preocupados por ti – -comento un tsundere Macao, ya que a pesar de sus palabras el también lo estaba estrujando.

– me … asfix … ian – -alcanzo a decir el peli rosa mientras se ahogaba, entonces se le escapo un bufido blanco de su boca, este tenia forma de un mini Natsu

– lo sentimos – -dijeron todos mientras se separaban.

– reacciona no te vayas, acabas de regresar, to te vayas – -dijo su padre mientras le daba bofetadas, al igual que Laxus, Jerard, y Elfman.

– que era eso blanco con forma de Natsu-nii – -pregunto Romeo extrañado y con una gota de sudor en su nuca al ver a los mayores dándole bofetadas al peli rosa.

– ya no se pasen de cabrones estoy bien – -dijo el peli rosa reaccionado mientras sus mofletes estaban hinchados, cosa que les saco unas risas a los presente.

Una vez superados estas emotivos momentos y graciosos, y después de que las mejillas del peli rosa recuperaran su estado natural, todos esperaban una explicación por parte del peli rosa, pero esta no llego ya que se fue a sentar a la mese, dejando a todos extrañados.

– dios me muero de hambre, le viaje fue muy largo y se me olvido pedir comida para el camino, pueden poner un plato de comida por favor? es que con lo que les quite este medio día no me llene– -dijo el peli rosa mientras salivaba por probar la comida.

– espera nos cogiste la comida? mierda eso no es lo importante lo primero que debes de decirnos antes de comer es ¿como demonios has salido de Impel Down? ¿te has fugado? ¿El programa ya acabo? Que paso en las guerras del Hades? Dinos de una vez que esta pasando los últimos meses fueron una locura y ahora llegas así como así, y no nos das una explicación – -protesto Cana, con cierto enfado y frustración, después de todo hoy no había sido un buen día, debido a esa persona, ya no quería mas emociones fuertes o sorpresas imprevistas.

– bueno con respecto a las guerras del Hades pude quedar entre los 10 primeros, pero créanme que lo conseguí por los pelos y las batallas … miren ustedes mismos – -dijo el epli rosa mientras se quitaba las vendas de sus manos y mostraba las dos cicatrices de sus manos.

– joder es horrible, esas cicatrices, tienes suerte de poder mover las manos – -dijo Jerard asombrado pro la resistencia de Natsu.

– dinos ¿que pediste? Y ¿porque no pudimos visitarte a lo largo de estos meses? – -pregunto su padre con mucha curiosidad.

– lo que paso el día que pedí mi deseo fue …

Flashback:

– vaya el músico sanguinario, supongo que vienes pedirme tu deseo ¿no? – -dijo el hombre corpulento con cierto aire de desde.

– exacto, mi deseo es que me quites las visitas de dos horas que tengo todos los meses – -contesto el peli rosa con mucha determinación.

– pero ¿que clase de deseo es es? – -pregunto aprendido a la par que molesto, pensando que el peli rosa estaba jugando con él.

– es simple, el deseo que puedo pedir no es de un rango muy alto, pero si doy algo a cambio ese sera suficiente para que el rango de mi deseo se un poco mas alto ¿no? A cambio de renunciar a mis dos horas de visita, cosa que me han explicado es algo muy excepcional y no muy bien visto, deseo que me permitan salir de Impel Down durante una semana al año, solo un semana, no pido nada mas – -dijo el peli rosa mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de su silla.

– vaya es algo interesante ¿estas dispuesto a renunciar a las visitas todos los meses solo por un semana libre en todo el año? – -pregunto el peli negro muy sorprendido.

– exacto, y como tu has dicho solo es un semana, ademas me tendrán vigilado en todo momento con un brazalete localizado y si pasa mas de 12 horas después de mi semana fuera, les doy el derecho a que me persigan y me encierren ¿trato hecho? – -pregunto de manera desafiante el peli rosa mientras extendía su mano para cerrar el trato.

– jejejeejejeje, maldita sea, sin duda eres digno de ser alumno de los hermanos D, estas tan loco como ellos, trato hecho chico, cuando tengas decidido que semana queras salir de aquí avísame para prepararlo todo de antemano – -contesto el peli negro mientras correspondía el gesto de Natsu.

– claro, es mas te avisare ahora, quiero que me prepares la salida para el 24 de diciembre, desde ese día una semana fuera y luego manden a alguien a recogerme, ademas quiero traer algunos regalos, son inofensivos así que no te preocupes no serán armas para hacer algo raro – -dijo el peli rosa mientras se soltaba del agarre de Magellan.

– confiare en tu palabra así que no te preocupes tu deseo se cumplirá – -respondió este con una sonrisa.

Fin del Flashback:

– en esencia eso fue lo que paso – -acabo de relatar el peli rosa mientras cogía otro bollo de licor.

– entonces solo podremos verte durante una semana al año – -dijo apenada la menor de las Strauss.

– se que mi petición ha sido algo egoísta, pero prefiero pasar aunque sea unos días fuera de Impel Down con ustedes, a que me visiten en ese lugar deprimente, ademas aquí podemos montar una fiesta y divertirnos y hacer todo el ruido que queramos, ademas podemos salir a ver otras ciudades ¿que les parece?– -contesto animado el peli rosa.

– Natsu sin duda ha sido una de las mejores ideas que has tenido hasta ahora, venga vamos a divertirnos – -dijo Igneel con una gran sonrisa.

– tu padre tiene razón, tenemos que provechar el tiempo que este aquí, así que a comer y festejar – -dijo la madre de Natsu, entonces este comenzó a comer dos bollos a la vez.

– oee Natsu que clase de comida comes allí en Impel Down, hasta ahora no te lo habíamos preguntado, te ves bien y no pareces desnutrido – -pregunto la menor de las Strauss con curiosidad

– la verdad es que uno de mis tutores es un cocinero extremadamente bueno y nos prepara todo tipo de comidas, incluso cosas que no me gustaban como el pimiento y la cebolla, las hace de tal manera que me los como encantado – -respondió el peli rosa mientras se acababa los dos bollos.

– no hablemos de ese lugar y divirtamos-no – -dijo el viejo Makarow mientras se puso en le centro de la sala a bailar de una manera peculiar.

– ! Aye Sirrr ¡ – -gritaron todos muy animados.

Después de la comida Natsu les contaba de su entrenamiento y de como fueron las cosas en las guerras del Hades, pero les oculto lo del 17º y todo lo relacionado con lo que le hizo a Akainu y a Doflamingo, por una parte estaba algo traumatizado pro la bestialidad de sus actos, pero por otra parte estaba aliviado de que su ira por fin estuviera apagada, después de eso, Natsu estuvo charlado con Romeo del porque de todo aquello, ya que a lo largo de la anterior conversación el joven hijo de Macao noto que algo estaba pasando pero no lo entendía ya que no sabia que había detrás de la mentira de su padre, Natsu siempre trato a Romeo como a un adulto, a diferencia de su padre y mas personas, Natsu le explico con todo detalle el porque de sus actos y todo lo relacionado con el plan Fénix, a pesar de solo tener 10 años el chico era muy inteligente, cuando acabo de escuchar la historia del peli rosa Romeo se lanzo a los brazos de su "hermano mayor" y le rogó que tuviera cuidado y que le prometiera que siempre regresara para jugar al poker, al ver la reacción de Romeo correspondió su abrazo y le prometió que volvería a jugar con él, todos sintieron una tremenda ternura al ver esa escena, Natsu parecía un padre consolando a su hijo, cosa que demostraba lo madura que se había vuelto en el ultimo año.

Después de dicha escena, todos estaban algo cansado y no era para menos ya eran las 2 de la mañana, la madre de Natsu les pido que se quedaran a dormir, ya que tenían las habitaciones suficientes para cogerlos a todos ademas era muy tarde para ir caminando y no podían coger el coche ya que estaban algo bebidos. Ninguno se negó ante esa oferta y se fueron a dormir, a la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron algo tarde, sobre la 13:15, cosa que los sorprendió a todos, sin duda desde hacia bastante tiempo necesitaban dormir como era debido, algo sorprendente fue que todo se despertaron sobre esa hora, y como no hacerlo ya que un fuerte olor a comida venia desde la cocina, primeramente todos se asearon, haciendo cola delante de cada baño, algo que debe de mencionarse es que la casa de Natsu tiene 3 baños, una vez se hubieron lavado los dientes y se arreglaron la ropa, bajaron al la cocina y lo que vieron los sorprendió, Natsu estaba acabando de cocinar algo que estaba oliendo bastante bien, el peli rosa reacción al verlos a todos allí, ya que cuando estaba cocinando estaba de espaldas a la puerta.

– ya era hora, yo llevo despierto casi 3 horas, en al cuales a aprovechado para salir a comprar algo de comer y de paso me he dado una vuelta por la cuidad – -dijo el peli rosa mientras acababa de hacer lo ultimo de la comida que estaba preparando.

– wuaaauuu tiene un olor muy rico – -dijo Macao.

– "suspiro" claro que huele bien, es una comida especial para la resaca, la mayoría de ustedes se la pasaron bebiendo como locos, y no acuso a nadie "Natsu mira a Macao, Wakaba, su padre, y Laxus" seguro que les duele la cabeza ¿no? – -pregunto de manera afirmativa, los aludido solo asintieron con la cabeza.

– espera tu también bebiste bastante ayer ¿como es que no tienes resaca? – -pregunto Jerard muy intrigado.

– a eso, me comí hace rato un especial de comida re-generativa y ya me encuentro mejor – -dijo de manera lógica.

– ¿comida re-generativa? – -pregunto el padre de Natsu sin entender.

– haber solo siéntense a comer y díganme que les parece, lo entenderán nada mas dar el primer bocado – -contesto Natsu mientras levantaba la olla de la vitrocerámica y la llevaba al salón, todos lo siguieron y se fueron a sentar en la mesa.

una vez que todos estuvieron posicionados en sus asientos, Natsu les trajo los platos y las bebidas, luego trajo otra olla, cuando las destapo mostró que era lo que había cocinado, en una hoya había arroz tres delicias y en la otra hoya había un caldo de poyo con fideos largos, todos se fueron sirviendo los platos y cuando todos tuvieron su porción de comida le dio el primer bocado.

– ¿como esta? – pregunto el peli rosa con una sonrisa.

– es increíble – -susurro Jerard antes de poner a comer rápidamente el arroz.

– esta ... sdacbcb ... demasido ... ancdjcnl ... rico – -dijo el padre del peli rosa mientras comida rápidamente el arroz.

– no ... sdncljksn ... se que ... zdjcnaldjn ... le has ... dkancldc ... puesto pero ... dncjcna ... esta sabroso – -dijo la albina de cabellos largos con comida en la boca.

– JAJAJAAJa ya lo sabia, pero no hablen con la boca llena de comida – -se burlo el peli rosa.

Los que habían hablado con la boca llena de comida se sonrojaron y avergonzaron, pero nadie mas a parte de Natsu se burlo de ellos ya que todos estaba demasiado concentrados en comerse la comida que en otra cosa. Ese día fue muy movido, después de la comida, Natsu sugirió ir a pasear por la cuidad de Ergon, una cuidad que estaba a 10 minutos de Magnolia, solo que había que ir en coche. No obstante todos aceptaron ir allí, pero antes tenia que ir a sus casas a cambiarse de ropa ya que la que tenían puestas era de ayer y olía al humo de barbacoa y al alcohol que había en el ambiente, ademas de estar muy arrugada por haber dormido con ella.

Todos decidieron reunirse a las 4 de la tarde en la casa del peli rosa para ir hacia Ergon. Cuando llego el momento todos se encontraron allí, casi se forma algo de trafico porque delante de la casa del peli rosa estaba esperando 3 coches. La vista a Ergon fue un día memorable, todos se divirtieron en la ferie medieval que habían puesto allí ese día, se pasaron toda la tarde allí y regresaron a casa sobre as 23:37. De esta manera las días de la semana que el peli rosa paso con sus amigos y familiares se fue acabando, a lo largo de esa semana el peli rosa hacia todo lo posible por estar fuera de Magnolia o en su defecto evitaba las zonas en donde sabia que había posibilidades de encontrarse con sus antiguos compañeros.

Todos se imaginaba que su comportamiento se debía a que el no quería encontrarse con cierta rubia. A lo largo de los últimos meses, la pequeña venganza de Lissana había terminado y eso se debía a que una noche, de hace unos 3 meses escucho como Mirar y Laxus hablaban sobre la rubia, en dicha conversación apareció el tema del intento de suicido, esto dejo algo trastocada a la albina, de esta manera empezó a encargar las piezas del comportamiento de Lucy, y se percato que en algunas ocasiones que ella no aprecia por el instituto era porque el día anterior la albina le dejaba las fotos de Natsu en su taquilla, al percatarse de aquello, la albina se sintió fatal, después de todo ella se sentía en el derecho de martirizarla por lo que le había hecho le peli rosa, pero si a esta le pasaba algo y su vida se acaba, a parte de sentirse mal por haberla hecho hacer aquello, Lucy ya no podría pagar su penitencia por todo el daño que le había hecho a Natsu, después de todo los muerto no pueden pagar por el dolor de los vivos, el día antes de la partida de Natsu llego, todos estaba reunidos de nuevo en casa de los Dragoneel para hacerle una fiesta de despedida que duraría casi 24 horas, a lo largo de dicha semana el peli rosa había comprado un par de cosas a sus amigos, les había comprado dos reproductores de musca y auriculares para que los disfrutaran, ademas de un collar con el símbolo de un dragón, este era para Gajeel, y compro un collar de plata con una pequeña espada para Gray. Natsu nunca se compro nada para si mismo, pero lo que no sabia era que sus familia le había comprado algunas cosas a escondidas.

– hijo esto es para ti es un regalo pro parte de todos, espero que te guste– -dijo Igneel entregándole una paquete de color rojo.

– gracias papa, pero no hacia falta que te molestaras – -dijo el peli rosa mientras habría el paquete.

– te equivocas, esto es un pequeño premio por lo bien que lo estas haciendo, ademas de un recuerdo, a donde quieras que vayas esto te hará recordar que siempre estaremos contigo, ademas con esto nunca olvides de donde vienes – -contesto el peli rojo con una sonrisa.

– waooo es muy suave y parece muy cálida, espera esto parecen escamas como mola, muchas gracias papa – -dijo el peli rosa mientras abrazaba a su padre, el regalo era un bufanda blanca a cuadros, modelo de escamas, nada mas soltarse de su padre, se la coloco en el cuello.

– la verdad es que todos pensamos en algo que pudieras llevar y que te fuera de utilidad, esta bufanda te protegerá y cubrirá la cicatriz de tu cuello – -dijo la madre del peli rosa mientra observaba a todos los presentes.

– muchas gracias a todos – -agradecido el peli rosa mientras se colocaba la bufanda.

– bueno aun falta dos mas – -dijo la Alberona mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su chaqueta un pequeño sobre y se lo entregaba al peli rosa, este lo abrió y quedo encantado

– vaya una pulsera de cuero con mi nombre muchas gracia a todos – -hablo el peli rosa dando un de esas sonrisas suyas.

– de nada – contestaron todos con una gran sonrisa.

– y el ultimo, toma Natsu es algo especial que compramos entre todos para ti, no se si te lo llegaras a poner pero nos gustaría que lo conservaras – -le dijo el peli azul del tatuaje, mientras le daba un pequeña caja, la cual Natsu abrió.

Dentro había un anillo de color plateado por el centro pasaba una hendidura de color negro la cual llegaba hasta la parte de arriba del anillo, allí había el grabado de un dragón enroscado, sus ojos llevaban unos rubíes rojos, era de un rojo tan intenso que parecía fuego, la ver ese dragón y esos ojos, algo en su interior se removió, sabia que ese anillo lo definía a la perfección, simple y a la par llamativo por fuera, pero en el centro o interior de su espíritu, arde una llama llena de pasión y locura desenfrenada.

– muchas gracias, prometo que siempre lo llevare, por ustedes mi familia – -dijo el peli rosa mientras se colocaba el anillo en el dedo indice de su mano derecha.

– bien dados los regalos que empieza la fiesta – -anuncio el padre de Natsu mientras sacaba una baraja de poker.

– ! Ayeee Sir ¡ – -contestaron todos muy animados mientras todos se ponían a jugar por parejas de tres personas, como si fuera un torneo, el ganador de esos tres jugaba contra el ganador del los otros grupos.

De esta manera la ultima fiesta comenzaba, todo la semana había sido una fiesta continua y todas ellas muy divertidas, pero esta era diferente, todos sabían que no lo volverían a ver en bastante tiempo y sentía la necesidad de hacer recordar esa fiesta mas que la anteriores, todos bebieron alcohol se divirtieron con las cartas y los bailes chistosos de Natsu, el cual estaba acompañado de casi todos los hombres, siguieron así hasta las 7 de la mañana del día siguiente, a esas horas todos estaban durmiendo en el salón, algunos acompañados por sus parejas y los otros recostados en el suelo, peor solo uno estaba de pie, casi sin efectos del alcohol, ese era Natsu, miro a todos por ultima vez antes de subir a su cuarto y preparar la maleta, a diferencia de la vez que se marcho, ahora tenia la posibilidad de llevarse algo de ropa limpia y algunas cosas que le hubiera gustado llevar, como su teléfono móvil, si tenia los objetos adecuados podía llamarse aunque sea una vez a la semana para saludarlos. Cuando tuvo todo preparado Natsu bajo a la cocina, se cerro la puerta y dejo preparando un caldo de pollo para la resaca que su familia sufrirían mas tarde, a parte del caldo les preparo un buen filete de ternera rebozado, tenia la suerte de tener un extractor silencioso y de haber cerrado la puerta previamente, nunca se sabe y podrían despertarse por el olor de la comida. Entre los preparativos de su partida, la comida y algunas cosas mas, como arreglar el salón, se le hicieron las 11 de la mañana. Al ver lo tarde que era se marcho, no sin antes dejar un nota en el televisor de plasma, cosa que destacaba bastante. Una vez fuera de su casa saco su teléfono y marco un numero que tenia apuntado en un papel.

– hola Luffy, soy Natsu – -digo el peli rosa nada mas le contestaron.

– oiii Natsu ¿como te lo has pasado? – -pregunto el peli negro al otro lado de la linea.

– muy bien, bueno llamo para que me vengan a buscar, los esperare a las afueras de Magnolia, en la salida a la autopista 69 – -declaro Natsu muy decidido, ya que desde su casi hasta allí, había al menos 2 horas de camino a pie.

– sin problemas, te estaremos esperando allí dentro de una hora – -anuncio el peli negro.

– me tardare como 2 horas en llegar allí, pero ahora que lo pienso ¿Ustedes ya estaban de camino? – -pregunto el peli rosa extrañado.

– a eso, aprovechando que tu ibas a estar una semana fuera, nosotros hicimos lo mismo y nos fuimos una semana a la cuidad donde vivimos ahora, no se si la conocerás esta algo cerca de Magnolia, se llama Loguetown – le contesto el peli negro.

– claro que la conozco, es un buen sitio, tiene unas vistas excelentes del mar, bueno nos vemos dentro de un rato, adiós – -finalizo el epli rosa.

– ok te veremos luego – -respondió el menor de los hermanos D antes de colgar la linea

nada mas acabo la llamada se marcho a paso ligero hacia su destino, al cabo dedos horas, su familia comenzaba a despertarse, todos se levantaron a la vez ya que Jerard, el primero en levantarse hizo el ruido que despertó a todos los presentes, cabe destacar que el silencio era absoluto cosa que hizo mas fuerte el sonido. Poco a poco todos se fueron incorporando y todos se miraron buscando a cierto peli rosa, pero no lo encontraron, lo único que encontraron fue la nota que Natsu había dejado para ellos, Igneel fue quien la encontró y quien la leyó en voz alta para todos.

"si leen esto es que ya me he marchado, lo siento no quería despertarlos necesitaban descansa después de la fiesta que tuvimos fue muy divertida me habría gustado despedirme en persona pero no me gustan las despedida lagrimojenas, nos volveremos a ver el año que viene así que no se angustien confíen en que volveré para verlos pero no les diré que día sera una sorpresa, confine en mi, volveré todos los años para disfrutar con todos ustedes, lo prometo, no vemos :)"

"Post-data: tiene comida especial para la resaca lista, solo calienten-la"

al acabar de leerla, la mayoría de los presentes tenían lagrimas rodaron por sus ojos, otros solo podían sonreír ante las ocurrencias de ese peli rosa y los últimos solo podían resignarse ante la decisión de no despedirse de forma lagrimojena, después de eso todos fueron a comer la comida que Natsu había dejado preparando. Al otro lado de la cuidad el peli rosa ya había subido al coche de los hermanos D y se dirigía hacia Impel Down. Tanto Luffy como Ace se percataron de que la actitud de Natsu era rara, estaba demasiado callado y pensativo, intentaron ver en el interior de su corazón, pero el no se dejo, así que le preguntaron directamente.

– Natsu sabemos que te pasa algo, intentamos ver en el interior de tu corazón, pero algo no nos dejo, pero tampoco lo necesitamos has estado muy raro desde que nos marchamos ¿que te pasa?– -dijo el menor de los hermanos de cabellos negros.

– es cierto Natsu, somo tus nakamas, dino ¿estas triste porque no veras a tu familia en bastante tiempo? – -pregunto el peli negro de pecas con bastante curiosidad

– no es eso, la verdad me resigne antes de llegar aquí que no los vería en bastante tiempo, pero no es lo que me paso, bueno no tiene caso ocultares nada lo que ha pasado es que …

Flashback:

nuestro peli rosa iba a paso rápido por las calles de Magnolia, tenia el tiempo justo para llegar esperar un rato y luego marcharse, mientras iba a paso rápido, en su interior se estaba debatiendo con el 17ª por las acciones de esta mañana, bueno debatiendo, el 17º lo estaba regañando.

"estas seguro que quieres irte sin decirles nada?" pregunto el 17º en tono de duda y molestia

"es lo mejor no quiere ponerme a llorar delante de ellos, sino me ser mas difícil" le contesto el peli rosa.

"parece que has hecho mas duro chico" le contesto en un tono divertido.

"parte de eso es gracias a ti, ademas no me marcho sin decirles adiós, les acabo de dejar una nota en la tele" contesto el peli rosa mientras salia de su casa.

De camino hacia el punto de encuentro con Luffy y Ace, el peli rosa iba inmerso en sus pensamientos, la calle estaba muy desierta para la hora del día, pero claro eso era normal después de todo estaban en vacaciones y todos estarían en sus casas. Pero pudo notar que alguien venia en su dirección desde su izquierda en el cruce, pero no le tomo importancia, en una fracción de segundo vio a la persona que se acercaba después de pasar el paso cebra del cruce, ella estaba a unos metros de distancia a su izquierda, en ese segundo, el peli rosa vio a Lucy, la cual lo miraba fijamente en ese intervalo de tiempo, el espirito de Natsu se congelo de golpe, a pesar de no girarla a ver directamente a los ojos pudo reconocerla cuando al vio por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo.

"mierda es Lucy que cojones hace aquí a esta horas, maldición no estoy preparado para volver a verla o enfrentarla, no ahora no pudo decirle nada, mi corazón aun esta en su poder y en estos mese mis sentimientos por ella se han purificado y solo queda ese amor que me ato a ella en el pasado, mierda tengo que hacer algo ¿pero que? ¿que mierdas pasa con el tiempo? estos segundos parecen eternos.

" pensó Natsu con desesperación.

"solo puedes hacer algo y eso eso … corre con todas tus fuerzas y no mires a tras" le ordeno el peli rojo de mechones plateados, pero en el momento justo, después de esas palabras Natsu reacciono y volvió a la realidad

– ! Natsu ¡– -lo llamo con fuerzas la rubia, nada mas escuchar su voz el peli rosa salio corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

La reacción de nuestra rubia fue correr hacia el peli rosa, en un intento de alcanzarlo y hablar con él, durante el trayecto en el que lo persiguió lo llamaba todo el rato, ella gritaba su nombre con todas sus fuerzas, pero el nuca se giro, Natsu llego aun callejón sin salida y Lucy se estaba acercando. Cuando la rubia llego al callejón, no vio a nadie, Natsu unos momentos antes había conseguido escalar el muro con rapidez y saltar hacia abajo una vez allí se quedo apoyado en la pared unos momentos, necesitaba tranquilizarse y recuperar el aliento ya que la carrera lo agoto mas de lo que ya estaba pro la fiesta ademas, no quería ver a Lucy, aun no era el momento. Y sin mas Natsu corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta el punto de encuentro con los Hermanos de cabellos negros, en ningún momento se giro o mitro a tras para saber si la rubia lo había vuelto a seguir.

Fin del Flahsback.

– vaya mierda Natsu, bueno lo mejor sera que te duermas el viaje es largo, necesitas reponer fuerzas tanto físicas como emocionales – -dijo el mayor de los hermanos.

– tienes razón, los veo luego – -dijo el peli rosa mientras se acomodaba para dormirse.

Natsu no tardo en dormirse ya que la mala noche del día anterior aun le estaba durando, mientras Natsu dormía cierta rubia se encontraba en la cama del hospital de Magnolia, debido a los acontecimientos que vivió hace una hora.

Hace una hora:

Lucy iba caminando de vuelta de la tienda de 24 horas, ya que tenia que comprar algunos aperitivos para Levy, la cual vendría mas tarde a su casa, por desgracia su padre estaba estaba arriba de trabajo y se encontraba fuera de la ciudad a pesar de haber hecho hasta lo imposible para no dejar a su hija sola. Capricornio tampoco estaba, ya que tuvo que ir con su familia a celebrar la navidad, no obstante el padre de Lucy y ella celebraron una pequeña fiesta ayer al medio dia, Jude le regalo a Lucy un nuevo móvil, ya que el anterior quedo estropeado cuando Minerva y Yukino se lo quitaron a Lucy y lo lanzaron al retrete del baño de chicas, la rubia no pudo hacer nada por impedirlo ya que previamente ellas dos le dieron de golpes.

Mientras volvía del super 24 horas Lucy iba pensado en lo difícil que había sido este año, todo había sido muy duro y doloroso desde los acontecimientos vividos con el peli rosa hace un año, de repente salio de sus pensamientos y lo primero que se encontró con la figura de Natsu a unos metros mas adelante de ella en el cruce, ver al peli rosa cruzando el paso cebra del cruce, al verlo se quedo petrificada justo cuando este estaba apunto de desaparecer por la esquina reacción lo llamo con todas sus fuerzas, al hacerlo vio como su peli rosa salia corriendo, instintivamente lo persiguió, ella sabia que era Natsu estaba muy segura, Lucy lo siguió con todas sus fuerzas no iba a perder la oportunidad de reencontrarse con Natsu y disculparse por lo ocurrido.

Después de una intensa persecución llego a un callejón sin salida, no había nadie, en ese momento Lucy sintió que se estaba volviendo loca de nuevo, salio corriendo con todas sus fuerzas para llegar a su casa, de camino hacia allí sus lagrimas por el remordimiento de lo ocurrido con Natsu. Una vez llego a casa cogió su móvil nuevo y le envió un mensaje a Levy, ella quería llamarla, pero no estaba segura de que la voz le saliera, su alma estaba al borde de la desconsiderar y de un nuevo colapso, todo su ser estaba temblando.

"Levy-chan por favor ven rápido a mi casa es urgente" escribió muy nerviosa la rubia.

Y sin mas se fue al cuarto de baño y saco los calmantes que le había recetado el medico para la ansiedad y el estrés al que estaba sometido la rubia, como en las anteriores veces el impulso de acabar con su propia vida regreso, ya que estaba pensado que lo que había visto hoy solo era parte de su culpabilidad, dicha culpabilidad la estaba torturando desde hace un año, cada día , cada segundo de su existencia sentía ese remordimiento que la abrumaba, y las vejaciones de Minerva, Yukino, Aries y Angel, la nueva chica de su clase, no ayudaban en nada a su recuperación, ademas de que la rubia se dejaba pegar y maltratar con demasiada facilidad. Con todo eso en mente cogió tantas pastillas como pudo y se las trago de golpe, al cabo de 5 minutos ella estaba tendida en el suelo inconsciente. Al cabo de otros 10 minutos Levy, llego a su casa acompañada de un medico por si acaso, y como en las anteriores veces la peli azul de cabellos cortos le salvo la vida a la rubia, después de practicarle las maniobras de reanimación y de estabilizarla se la llevaran al hospital para hacerle un lavado de estomago, después de una hora Lucy despertó.

– Lu-chan menos mal que ya te has despertado – -dijo una aliviada peli azul.

– Levy-chan … lo sien … to "sniff sniff" lo … lo hice de nuevo "sniff sniff" – -alcanzo a decir la rubia mientras su llanto la abrumaba.

– no pasa nada Lu-chan, tranquila – -dijo la oji marrón mientras la abrazaba, para calmarla.

– me estoy volviendo loca Levy-chan, la terapia se fue al traste – -dijo una rubia un poco mas clamada, al cabo de media hora.

– ¿porque lo dices? – -pregunto Levy para deducir el motivo de porque había intentado acabar con su vida.

– Levy-chan vía a Natsu y lo perseguí pero cuando llegue a un callejón sin salida no había nadie, juro que era él y el me reconoció y salio corriendo, pero … pero "sniff sniff" no había nadie, Natsu "sniff sniff" no estaba – -le contó la rubia con lagrimas silenciosas.

– Lu-chan – -dijo la peli azul con tristeza.

– ¿acaso su recuerdo me atormentara para el resto de mi vida? a modo de castigo por lo que le hice – -se pregunto la rubia mientras se abrazaba a si misma.

Levy no sabia que decir para consolarla, lo único que podía hacer era continuar a su lado, pasara lo que pasara.

De regreso con Natsu:

el coche en el que iba Natsu se detuvo, ya estaban de regreso en Impel Down, mientras Natsu estuvo dormido, el volvió a soñar con cierta rubia, y justamente soñaba bon lo que le había pasado hoy, su cuerpo temblaba y repetía su nombre todo el rato, cosa que preocupo a los hermanos D, ya que gracias a Natsu ellos pudieron ver con claridad lo que estaba pasando en el sueño.

– Natsu despierta – -dijo el mayor de los hermanos con preocupación.

– ¿ya hemos llegado? – -pregunto un aturdido peli rosa.

– si, Natsu esa pesadilla, ha sido muy real acaso … – -el menor de los hermanos D se estaba temiendo lo peor.

– tranquilo no es la primera vez que sueño con algo así no se preocupen, venga tenemos que volver a los entrenamientos.

– tienes razón – -contesto este con una sonrisa mientras se bajaba del coche.

De esta manera el peli rosa regreso a Impel Down una vez que se reencontró con sus amigos a los cuales les dio sus respectivos regalos, la recibirlos Gray y Gajeel le agradecieron por no olvidarse de ellos, ademas también trajo regalos para todos los tutores ya que a lo largo de ese tiempo los llego a conocer y a hacerse sus amigos. De esta manera la ruleta del tiempo volvió a moverse, pero a diferencia de la otra vez no solo fueron semanas, sino meses, en los cuales Natsu y los chicos entrenaban duramente, hasta quedar inconscientes, y en algunos casos donde quedaban inconscientes, seguían entrenando hasta recuperar la consciencia, pero esto se produjo después de otro año de ingreso. Poco a poco fueron descubriendo los secretos de las técnicas de pelea de sus tutores. Después de todo lo que estaban pasado el tiempo se detuvo, ya habían pasado 4 años desde su ingreso en Impel Down, en su cuarto año, tanto Gray como Gajeel se sentían preparados para dar por finalizado el plan Fénix, pero necesitaban saber que les decía Natsu, ya que después de todo, solo si estaba los tres juntos esto podría acabar, pro ese motivo antes de que volviera a entrenar, el peli azul y el oji rojo se reunieron con Natsu para hablar.

– ¿de que querían hablar? – -pregunto el peli rosa

– Natsu creo que ya es el momento de que nos marchemos de Impel Down, tanto Gajeel como yo estamos preparados y queríamos saber si tu ya lo estas, cuando salgamos de aquí Gajeel y yo llevaremos una vida normal no queremos venganza, a lo largo de estos 4 años nos hemos dado cuenta de que deseamos tener una vida normal, pero eso no dice que nos dejaremos maltratar de nuevo, seremos buenos pero si nos cruzamos con idiotas los aplastaremos como a gusanos – -dijo Gray con tranquilidad.

– es cierto Natsu, creo que nos lo merecemos, después de todo este tiempo aquí nos lo merecemos, los dos queremos tener un vida normal, ademas hemos hablado con nuestros tutores y ellos están de acuerdo con esto, siempre y cuando seamos los tres por eso queremos que tu … – -Gajeel fue interrumpido por Natsu.

– se lo que quieren decir, pero yo me niego, también quiero llevar una vida normal, peor hay cientos de personas que sufren lo mismo que sufrimos nosotros, se que no puedo ayudarlos a todos, pero con los que pueda ayudar me sera suficiente ademas yo quiero acabar de raíz con los malditos Tenryubitos, tengo una cuenta pendiente con uno de ellos, entiendo su punto de vista así que ustedes márchense se lo merecen – -dijo el peli rosa mientras salia de la celda.

– pero Natsu¿ tu te quedaras qui? – -pregunto Gray sin poder creérselo.

– si, ami aun me quedan un par de cosas que debo de perfeccionar aun, cuando acabe me escapare de Impel Down y seguiré con mi vida, pero ayudare a aquellos que no pueden defenderse – -contesto Natsu con una de sus sonrisa

– pero Natsu sabes lo que pasara si nos marchamos verdad … – -dijo Gajeel ocultado su mirada.

– lo se de sobra y no me importa perder mis privilegios. no se preocupen, yo ahora creare una gran distracción para que ustedes puedan ocupar el ascensor y puedan escapar, fue divertido estar con ustedes este tiempo, no los olvidare y cuando salga los buscare y les invitare a mi casa y que conozcan a mis amigos – -dijo el peli rosa con una sonrisa.

– pero dinos ¿cuanto mas te quedaras aquí? – -pregunto Gray preocupado por su hermano de batalla.

– baaaa al menos un año mas, en ese tiempo abre perfeccionado aquello y sera justo a tiempo para iniciar con mi propio plan, bueno me marcho por el camino avisare a los demás, preparare el motín en menos de 5 minutos este preparados – -dijo antes de salir corriendo

Tal y como había prometido Natsu, en menos de 5 minutos, todo el sexto nivel estaba sumergido en un gran caos, los presos luchaban contra los guardias, Natsu creía que le irían bien las cosas, peor sin esperarse-lo fue rodeado por un grupo de presos el cual estaba liderado por nada mas y nada menos que Akainu. Natsu se defendió lo mejor que pudo, peor eran 35 contra uno solo, no obstante consiguió acabar con 33 de ellos, pero inesperadamente se dejo atrapar por los restantes ya que vio que el ascensor estaba subiendo, supo que sus amigos ya estarían a salvo y podía relajarse y esperar su destino, aun no tenia pensado morir pero de esta no se escaparía sin un par de cicatrices y golpes graves, entonces Akainu se acerco al peli rosa.

– jajajaja no hay nadie quien te salve, tu amigo Luffy ahora debe de estar ocupado con barba negra, nadie puede salvarte pienso vengarme por lo que me hiciste en las guerras del Hades no lo dudes, pero antes dime ¿porque has hecho todo esto – -dijo el peli cataño mientras se ponía un puño americano.

– solo estoy ayudando a mis amigos – -contesto el peli rosa con una sonrisa.

Al ver esa sonrosa, Akainu se cabreo y comenzó a golpearlo frenéticamente, a lo largo de los últimos 4 años la mano que Natsu daño gravemente no se había recuperado, no podía dar golpes certeros y duros por eso usaba dos puños americanos. Comenzó dándole puñetazos en el estomago, luego se centro en sus costillas y por ultimo su cara, Natsu estaba destrozado los golpes lo habían destrozado por dentro pero no le importaba, uno de los golpes de Akainu le había hecho una herida encina de su ceja izquierda, la sangre le obligo a cerrar su ojo ademas su pombulo derecho estaba roto y la sangre corrió por su mejilla, el peli castaño se canso de darle golpes se quito los puños americanos, entonces saco una navaja de su bolsillo.

– jajajaja ahora me divertiré, pienso apuñalarte hasta tu pecho se convierta en un colador – -rió como un maníaco mientras se preparaba para apuñalar al peli rosa el cual esta preparado para hacer una maniobra para desviar la navaja y que se la clavara a uno de sus agresores, pero en ese momento.

– ! CÁLLATE IMBÉCIL¡ – -gritaron a la vez Gray y Gajeel, los cuales apreciaron de la nada, ambos golpearon al unisono las costillas izquierdas de Akainu y lo mandaron a volar un par de metros.

– suéltenlo – -dijeron los dos mientras observaba a los dos que tenían apresado a Natsu, estos lo soltaron inmediatamente, el peli rosa cayo de rodillas.

– ¿por … que "coff coff" no … se … fueron "coff coff"? – -pregunto el peli rosa entre jadeos y toses sanguinolentas.

– porque somos tus hermanos, no te dejaremos hasta que estés listo cabeza de lava, mientras huíamos nos dimos cuenta de que no queríamos una vida normal, queremos algo de acción y riesgo, ¿de verdad te pensaste que no iríamos sin ti? Sin duda solo tienes lava en tu maldita cabeza si pensaste eso – -contesto Fullbuster

– este cubo de hielo con patas tiene razón, sera mejor que te hagas mas fuerte para que salgamos de aquí en menos de un año– -dijo Gajeel mientras se crujía los nudillos.

– tsssk esta bien, les juro que no se arrepentirán – -dijo Dragoneel poniéndose en pie.

El peli rosa y sus amigos derrotaron a Akainu y a los suyos, a continuación llegaron los guardias y detuvieron el motín que Natsu y los otros habían provocado, el días y los meses continuaron pasando y cuando se hizo el año, después de aquel motín, secretamente se hizo otro motín, pero en este tanto los tutores como sus alumnos escaparon de Impel Down de manera estrepitosa, ya que en su escape iban golpeando a todo el que se les cruzaba, al salir y escaparon en el bote de Franky llegaron al otro lado del lago, donde una peli naranja acompañada por una morena los esperaban con un autobús. 2 meses mas tarde, en los periódicos de todo Fiore aparecía esta noticia, Masacre en Phantom Lord, tanto alumnos, sin importar si eran chicos o chicas, ademas de profesores están ingresados en el hospital con graves heridas, el instituto de Phantom Lord sera cerrado debido a las tremendas bajas ademas de los fuertes destrozos ocasionados en este lugar, dicha masacre ha sido producida por gente peligrosa, conocidos como el trió de monstruos, el jefe tenia el mote de Salamander, su segundo al mando es conocido por el nombre de Ice-men y el tercero al mando se lo conoce como el dragón de hierro, a pesar del alcance de la noticia siempre se protegió la verdadera identidad de los chicos, debido a que el periodista y jaker al cargo de esta noticia era ni mas ni menos que Sabo un buen amigo y hermano de Luffy y Ace.

La noticia corrió como la pólvora, michas personas estaba aterradas, ya que este incidente se parecía mucho al ocurrido en Mairne Ford años a tras, y eso levantaba demasiadas inquietudes entre los estudiantes de todos los institutos. Después de esto pasaron otros dos meses, la cosa parecían haberse calmado, pero era mentira. Hoy 15:45 del 21 de Junio de 2019, en el instituto de Lamia Scale, en el patio trasero, muchos alumnos se encontraba heridos en el suelo, y los que no estaban heridos observaban horrorizados la escena, mas de 70 alumnos y alumnas, ademas de la mayoría de profesores a excepción del director y sus allegados, habían sido masacrados en menos de 50 minutos y los causantes de eso solo fueron tres personas. Una de esas tres personas estaba sentada encima de una pequeña montaña de alumnos de Lamia Scale mientras se desperezaba.

– oeee ya es hora de comer, como ya acabamos vayámonos a comer– -dijo cierto peli rosa mientras le sonaban las tripas.

– por una vez tienes razón Flamita, hoy tengo ganas de Ramen – -dijo Fullbuster mientras se levantaba del suelo.

– ¿como que flamita? pedazo de cabrón, Ademas ya comimos ayer Ramen Striper de mierda hoy quiero otra cosa – -dijo molesto el peli rosa.

– ¿como que Striper? O mierda mi ropa ¿pero cuando? – -dijo el peli azul mientras recogía su ropa.

– aaaaa ya cállense, yo también tengo hambre, que les parece si nos comemos un buen bistec, ademas esta vez le toca pagar a ustedes dos, par de imbéciles – -dijo Gajeel poniéndose serio.

– como que imbéciles hierro oxidado de quinta – -dijeron los dos jóvenes muy molestos

En ese momentos los 3 se pusieron a pelear, se revolcaban por el suelo dándose golpes que a vista de los espectadores eran fuertes, pero en realidad eran suaves era su manera de relajarse después de una dura batalla, después de media hora de tonterías, comenzó a llegar la policía ya que los alumnos que observaba lo ocurrido los habían llamado.

– mierda la policía ! corran zorras corran ¡ – -dijo en un tono divertido el peli rosa mientras salia corriendo.

– ¿como que zorras? ! zorra los sera tu imbécil ¡– -dijo Redfox mientras se ponía a su altura

– oye ¿eso no es de Scary Movie? haber si tienes frases mas originales estufa andante– -se quejo Gray, que al igual que Gajeel se había puesto a su altura en al carrera.

– dejen de joder, ahora solo nos queda nuestro ultimo objetivo – -contesto Natsu con una sonrisa desafiante.

– tienes razón, por ese motivo hemos entrenado durante tanto tiempo – -contesto Gray emocionado.

- ! HEEEE ustedes deténganse ¡ - -grito uno de los policías que los perseguían.

– ! Vamos a Fairy Tail ¡ – -gritaron los chicos mientras la policía los perseguía.

Una vez consiguieron darles esquinazo después de una increíble carrera, los chicos se fueron a reunir con Luffy, Ace, Zoro y Sanji, los cuales estaban esperando en la entrada de la ciudad, un lugar casi desierto a excepción de los coches que entraban a la cuidad de Scila.

– por fin llegan, que la policia casi los pilla de nuevo ¿no? – -dijo Sanji mientras sacaba unos platos de comida del maletero.

– uuuuu comida de Sanji, por fin – -dijo el peli negro mientras babeaba.

– quieto hay Luffy espera que saque la mesa – -dijo el rubio mientras le daba una patada.

– ! COMIDA ¡ – -gritaron Natsu Gray y Gajeel mientras se lanzaban contra esta.

– ya párense ustedes también cabrones – -contesto el rubio mientras los desviaba de la comida con una de sus patadas

Una vez colocaron la mesa y los platos de comida, todos se sentaron para decir lo que hacer a lo largo del verano.

– bueno chicos como prometieren deben de contarnos porque estaban haciendo esto – -dijo el mayor de los hermanos D.

– si nos merecemos un explicación, después de todo dijeron que cuando llegáramos al segundo instituto nos los dirían – -dijo Sanji con cierto enojo.

– vale, escuchen este era el plan, decidí que debíamos de regresar a nuestros origines para enfrentarlos y poder seguir viviendo en paz, por eso hemos derrotado a todos los que hacen Bullying en estos dos institutos, en los cuales la cantidad de gente que abusa es menor, decidí que Fairy Tail, el cual tiene mas gente que abusa, seria el ultimo ademas seria una buena manera de comenzar a llamar la atención de los Tenryubitos, ya que al hacerles caer uno de sus lazos de unión con el mundo legal se pondrían en marcha y cometerían un error que los expondría – -dijo el peli rosa mientras cogía una buena cucharada de curry picante.

– es un buen plan sin duda, pero ¿porque lo has dejado a Fairy Tail al ultimo? después de todo es uno de los que mas tiene ¿no habría sido mejor empezar por hay? – -se pregunto Zoro mientras le daba un trago a su baso de sake.

– eppedsñ mvmfepf … – -dijo el peli rosa con comida en la boca.

– pero no hables con comida en la boca – -dijeron todos a la vez con enfado, ya que Natsu los había salpicado.

– perdón, lo que dije es que tengo cuantas pendientes allí y quería que fuera el ultimo, ademas si vamos gradual mente llamaremos mas la atención y la cosas se decidirán en Magnolia – -dijo el peli rosa mientras agarraba un baso de cola de limón.

– bueno estos últimos 4 meses los han pasado robando comida ademas de colarse en el instituto y dormir allí , pero ¿ahora que harán para sobrevivir allí? – -pregunto Ace con cierta preocupación.

– no se preocupen por eso mis padres nos acogerán sin problemas - -contesto el peli rosa con tranquilidad

– bueno eso solucionado ahora se merecen un premio antes de ir a Fairy Tail, ahora llamo a alguien que nos puede ayudar con eso, ¿donde les gustaría pasar el verano? – -pregunto el menor de los peli negros.

– a ser posible cerca de Magnolia me gustaría enseñarles la cuidad, pero a la vez no quiero que nos reconozcan, al menos no por el momento – -dijo el peli rosa después de acabar su tercer plato de curry.

– una cosa Natsu ¿en esta ocasión iremos disfrazados? No tengo nada en contra pero es cansado ya quiero cortarme el pelo, no me gusta como lo tengo ahora, parezco un emo, ademas no me gusta llevar esta coleta de rata – -dijo Gray con cierto cansancio, mientras se soltaba la coleta que llevaba atrás

– a es verdad casi se me olvida decirles, en esta ocasión no iremos disfrazados, seremos nosotros mismo – -contesto el peli rosa con una gran sonrisa.

– oye ¿de que disfraces hablan? – -pregunto Zoro intrigado.

– bueno lo que paso fue … – -entonces Natsu recordó el día antes de que que salieran de Impel Down.

Flashback:

Gajeel y Gray ya se había despedido de sus dos tutores, Aokiji y Mr 1 ya que ellos no se marcharan de Impel Down por el momento, a diferencia del grupo de Luffy y los suyos, cuando regresaron a su celda se encontraron con Natsu.

– oeee chicos tengo que hablar con ustedes de algo – -dijo el peli rosa nada mas verlos.

– ¿que pasa sesos asados? – -dijo Gray a modo de broma.

– atiende Frosty es importante, se que ustedes en principio no quería regresar a sus antiguos colegios, por lo que sufrieron, es compresible, pero necesito su ayuda, ya es hora de que acabemos con el Bullying, y para eso atacaremos a los tres puntos mas conflictivos – -dijo el epli rosa mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

– sabes Natsu, a lo largo de este año tanto Gajeel como yo nos hemos dado cuenta de que olvidar lo que nis paso e intentar llevar una vida tranquila no es lo nuestro, así que te ayudaremos a acabar con el Bullying y ayudaremos en el proyecto original del plan Fénix – -dijo Fullbuster mientras se sentaba en el suelo, al igual que Gajeel.

– cuenta con nosotros Salamander ¿por donde empezaremos? – -dijo el peli negro con una sonrisa.

– empezaremos con Phantom Lord y luego con Lamia Scale y después del verano iremos a por nuestro ultimo objetivo, Fairy Tail – -lo ultimo los dijo con una voz sombría.

– espero en dos mese tenemos que acabar con esos dos institutos ¿no sera poco tiempo? – -pregunto el peli negro con cierta duda

– nos llevaría mas tiempo si fuéramos nosotros mismos, pero no lo seremos – -dijo el peli rosa con una sonrisa divertida.

– ¿de que hablas? – -preguntaron los dos al unisono.

– escuchen, para atraer la atención de los acosadores, nos disfrazaremos de Nerds, de tal manera que no puedan resistirse a golpearnos, de esta manera sabremos a quienes masacrar, ademas el ultimo día que estemos allí les provocaremos de tal manera que vendrán todos los del instituto a por notros ¿que les parece? – -contesto el Dragoneel con seriedad.

– ummmm no es mala idea, incluso parece divertido ya me imagino sus caras cuando los masacremos a todos – -dijo Gray con cierto tono de burla.

– tienes razón, pero una cosa, supongo que no podre ponerme los pircing´s hasta que acabemos ¿verdad? – -dijo Gajeel con cierta pena.

– lo siento Gajeel, pero no queda de otra, por cierto Gray, te tocara dejarte el cabello largo a lo emo ademas de una coleta de rata, es algo que te pega bastante – -dijo el peli rosa mientras se levantaba del suelo.

– bueno si no queda de otro – -dijo el peli azul bastante decepcionado mientras se levantan.

– bien entonces vamos allá chicos acabemos con esos cerdos – -dijo Gajeel mientras ponía su mano en el centro, Gray y Natsu lo imitaron.

– ! SIII¡– -gritaron los tres mientras levantaban sus manos hacia arriba.

– a por cierto Gray, como a ti se te da bien química necesito pedirte un favor quiero hacer mas duradera la última técnica que aprendí – -recordó el peli rosa

– espera ¿no te referirás a aquello verdad? – -pregunto Fullbuster recordando lo ocurrido hace tiempo.

– exacto necesito que lo mejores y que el tiempo en vez de 10 minutos sean 20 ¿podrás hacerlo? – -dijo el peli rosa con una sonrisa desafiante.

– dalo por hecho – -aseguro el peli azul, levantando el pulgar de su mano derecha

Fin del Flashback:

– espera ¿20 minutos? ¿De verdad lo han conseguido? – -pregunto Ace muy sorprendido

– si, a lo largo de los últimos 4 meses he estad haciendo varias pruebas y lo he conseguido ¿quieren probarlo? – -pregunto Gray animado.

– !claro¡ – -gritaron Ace, Luffy, Sanji y Natsu.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, una gran llamarada se apodero de la zona de pruebas en el que se encontraban, por suerte, no había ninguna persona en los alrededores, pero lo malo fue que varios arboles se quemaron y el fuego casi se extiende, Natsu y los demás tuvieron que primero apagar el fuego y a continuación marcharse del lugar lo mas rápido que pudieron, ya a varios kilómetros de la cuidad, Luffy saco su móvil.

– hola Nami ¿como estas? Me alegro, bueno nosotros ya hemos salido, lo que teníamos que hacer ya se cumplió estamos fuera, por cierto ¿nos puedes acoger a unos amigos y a mi por el resto del verano? A ser posible cerca de una cuidad llamada Magnolia ¿es posible? ¿Enserio? muchas gracias Nami, te debo una un beso – -dijo el peli negro mientras colgaba la llamada.

– ¿que te ha dicho Nami? – -pregunto su hermano mayor.

– al parecer sus padres tiene un apartamento bastante grande en Ergon y podemos pasar allí en verano, pero Nami y las chicas se viene ¿no tienen problema no Natsu? – -dijo el chico que tenia una cicatriz debajo e su ojo izquierdo.

– sin problemas ¿no chicos? – -dijo el peli rosa mientras miraba a sus hermanos de batallas.

– claro – -contestaron Gray y Gajeel con una sonrisa.

– y que son sus novias ¿cierto? – -pregunto el peli rosa con cierto tono pícaro.

– la verdad es que la mayoría, tenemos novia, excepto Sanji, el es un mujeriego empedernido – -se burlo el peli verde.

– silencio cabeza de musgo, yo amo a todos las mujeres del mundo y daré placer a todas las que pueda – -contesto el rubio intentándose hacer el interesante.

– mujeriego – -dijeron todos los presentes en el coche.

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo, al cabo de 2 horas llegaron al departamento de Ergon, no tuvieron problemas en llegar a pesar de ser la primera vez que estaban allí ya que tenían GPS, ya eran las 8:30 de la noche, nada mas acabaron de instalarse Sanji comenzó a hacer la cena, la cual consistía en una ensalada de brocoli alineada con limón y sal y como acompañante una buen filete de ternera picante, mientras Sanji preparaba la cena, al departamento llegaron visitantes, Nami la novia de Luffy, Nico Robin la novio de Zoro y Nokijo, la novia de Ace. Luffy y el resto se alegraron mucho al verlas, ya que hacia bastante tiempo que no las veían, nada mas verse los chicos besaron apasionadamente a sus respectivas novias, cosa que sonrojo a Natsu, Gajeel y Gray, quienes al ver esa escena se voltearon avergonzados. Una vez estuvo lista la cena todos se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar, Nami y las chicas le preguntaron a Natsu y sus hermanos de batalla el motivo de porque fueron a Impel Down, Natsu les contó toda su historia y parte de la de sus hermanos, lo contó todo con mucha naturalidad y con una sonrisa nostálgica sin duda 5 años había sido mucho tiempo encerrados, ahora que gozaban de nuevo con la libertad se iban a divertir mas que nunca.

– Natsu sentimos haberte preguntado algo tan personal – -se disculpo la peli naranja.

– jajaja no te preocupes, lo que me ocurrió ya fue hace 5 años, ya esta superado, venga no se depriman por mi, que siga la celebración – -grito Natsu para animar el ambiente, y lo consiguió.

A las 11 de la noche, Luffy y sus amigos, con sus respectivas novias cada uno, se fueron a dar una vuelta, Sanji decidió ir a un bar a ligar, invito a Natsu y sus amigos, pero estos se negaron con la excusa de que estaban cansados, el rubio se lo creyó, ya que acabar con 70 personas en una día es bastante cansado, Gajeel se fue a su habitación a leer antes de irse a dormir, Gray se fue directamente a dormir y Natsu se quedo en el salón un rato, luego salio al balcón y contemplo algo curioso, era una noche con luna sangrienta, el rojo de esta luna era tan intenso como el fuego, cosa que le saco una sonrisa burlona, pero en el fondo su corazón albergaba un miedo

"oeee chico estas demasiado preocupado ¿que ocurre?" Pregunto su otro yo.

"tiempo sin escucharte 17º, bueno estoy algo nervioso, después de tanto tiempo regresare a Fairy Tail ¿me pregunto como estará Romeo? por lo que me contó el año pasado el esta yendo allí, ademas pude notar algo de tristeza en su interior, estoy preocupado por él, algo lo retiene en Fairy Tail" se sincero el peli rosa algo derrotado

"parte de lo que has dicho es cierto, pero en realidad lo que te tiene preocupado es Lucy ¿verdad?" contesto el peli rojo con bastante a cierto.

"es inútil mentirte, sabes a lo largo de estos 5 años, he tenido muchos sueños en los que ella se quitaba la vida, creía que me sentirá bien al saber que Lucy hubiera llegado hasta ese extremo, pero en realidad no quiero que muera, a pesar de todo lo que paso entre nosotros, creo que aun siento algo por ella, pero no estoy seguro, ademas no se que le habrá pasado después de tanto tiempo, quien no nos dice que ahora ellas es una de las que mas provoca el Bullying en Fairy Tail?" rebatió el peli rosa con temor, a pesar de todo su amo aun seguía latente, a diferencia de su odio, el cual fue purificado hace ya mucho tiempo.

" (suspiro) chico eso solo lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento, ahora disfruta del verano y otra cosa, el día que ingresemos en Fairy Tail, no iremos a la hora de entrada habitual, entraremos en le recreo" le ordeno el peli rojo.

"pero quiero ver a Romeo lo mas rápido que pueda" protesto como si fuera un niño pequeño

"que remedio, entonces vayan a la hora de entrada pero que no los vea nadie, paseen se por el instituto para evaluar la situación y vayan a clase eso si, lleguen tarde o hagan una presentación a mas puro estilo de Impel Down" dijo el peli rojo con una sonrisa maliciosa

"jajajajaja esta bien esta bien, bueno me voy a dormir tengo sueño, adiós 17º" se despidió el peli rosa de su otra mitad

"adiós chico" respondió el antes de desaparecer

Después de esa charla con el 17º, el peli rosa se marcho a su habitación a descansar. De esta manera el verano paso rápidamente, tanto el peli rosa como sus hermanos de batalla se divirtieron en compañía de los mugiwara, a lo largo de ese tiempo las chicas ayudaron a adquirir unas nuevas imágenes a los chicos, entre estos cambios se puede destacar el corte de cabello de Gray el cual o se lo dejaron corto y de punta (como en el anime) ,ademas de esto se le arreglo el pelo a Gajeel para que lo tuviera largo y salvaje, ademas de ponerse los pinscings que tanto deseaban (también como en el anime incluyendo los pircing´s en los brazos) y por ultimo Natsu, quien pidió una petición especial, esta tenia que ver con su cabello, ademas de arreglárselo un poco se compro un cosa mas para su nuevo look, el cual se describirá con detalle cuando regrese a Fairy Tail, el tiempo se acabo y el nuevo periodo de clases regreso a Fairy Tail.

_**y aquí acaba el capitulo, se que este es mas largo de lo habitual, pero no me pude resistir, que se le va hacer, ya después de un time skip de 5 años Natsu regresa a Fairy Tail ¿que ocurrirá cuando vea a Lucy? ¿que es esa técnica que ocupa y que puede quemar las cosas? y lo mas importante ¿como sera el aspecto del nuevo Natsu se lo imaginan? bueno espero que les guste, personalmente se me ocurrió un día y pensé que pegaría con él pero eso lo dejo a su elección se despide Johs Striaker y les agradezco por seguir y leer este capi y como siempre dejen sus Review´s los cuales me ayudan a seguir escribiendo mas y mas hasta la semana que viene :)**_


	14. Raienryuu, Llamas plateadas y El rubí

_**Y como cada semana aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les agrade, por cierto el titulo tiene relación con el capitulo de una manera indirecto, haber si lo descubren.**_

_**Capitulo 13: Raienryuu, Llamas plateadas y El rubí espada**_

El verano de nuestros protagonistas se termino en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a lo largo de este verano tan intenso, los tres se divirtieron y se olvidaron de sus preocupaciones, ya que después de todo lo vivido en los últimos 4 meses, necesitaban descansar, al día siguiente de su incidente en Lamia Scale los periódicos no paraban de hablar de ellos, sin lugar a duda con la jugada de Lamia habría conseguido agitar las aguas del bajo mundo. Dejando este recuerdo de lado hoy era 9 de septiembre, era un día antes de que las clases empezaran en Fairy Tail, Natsu y sus hermanos de batalla llegaron a la casa del oji jade, previamente a estos sucesos se despidieron de Luffy y los demás en la entrada a Magnolia, no era un despedida definitiva, sino un hasta pronto ya que aun seguirían en contacto para cuando llegara la batalla final, pero muy a parte de los planes que tenían, ahora eran nakamas era algo que nunca podrían perder o cambiar, siempre serian amigos por muy lejos que estuvieran. Ya eran las 10:17 de la noche y los chicos se encontraban delante de la casa, Natsu cogió la llave de repuesto que estaba dejando de una baldosa falsa antes de entrar les pidió a los chicos que se esperaran a fuera hasta nuevo aviso.

– ¿hola hay alguien en casa? – -pregunto Natsu mientras entraba en su casa.

– ! Natsuuuuu ¡ – -gritaron sus padres mientras salían del salón y se lanzaba hacia su hijo para darle un abrazo.

– m … e ah … ogan … otra vez – -alcanzo a decir el oji jade entre los brazos de sus padres.

– ¿como e que has venido hoy? Según mis cuentas has vuelto en menos de un año? – -dijo su madre con cierta preocupación.

– a bueno como decirlo, es que ya cumplí mi tiempo en Impel Down y estoy de regreso – -contesto oji jade con una sonrisa.

– que alegría Natsu por fin has salido de aquel lugar, tenemos que llamar a todos para avisarle – -dijo Igneel mientras sacaba su móvil.

– no papa, no les digan nada aun quiero decírselo yo en persona pero antes de eso quiero presentarles a mi hermanos de batalla, ellos me apoyaron en momentos muy difíciles y no estaría aquí sin ellos, ademas necesito pedirles algo, venga pasen – -dijo Natsu mientras se asomaba a la puerta.

– buenas noches señores Dragoneel, perdonen las molestia – -dijo Gray mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

– lo mismo digo, siento la interrupción a esta hora – -secundo Gajeel mientras agachaba la cabeza.

– jajajaj no se preocupes chicos no sean tan formales – -dijo Igneel con una sonrisa.

– haber los presentare, este es Gray Fullbuster, tiene el habito de desnudarse así que no piensen que se esta insinuando o algo ademas les aviso de ante mano para que no crean que también es un exhibicionista – -advirtió el oji jade

– de que mierda hablas cabeza de carbón, tus padres pensaran que son un mega pervertido – -protesto el peli azul un poco molesto.

– Gray tu ropa – -dijo Gajeel con cierto cansancio

– joder ¿pero cuando? … lo siento mucho– -dijo Gray mientras recogía la ropa, y sentía que la vergüenza se apoderaba de él.

– bueno y el de los pricing´s se llama Gajeel puede parecer rudo mal hablado y algo mal humorado a primera vista pero es muy buena gente y muy confiable – -dijo el oji jade mientras señalaba a su compañero.

– gusto en conocerles, Salamander no digas cosas como esas pedazo de cabrón – -dijo Gajeel al estrechaba la mano al padre de Natsu, mientras le daba un grito a Natsu.

– el gusto es nuestro, gracias por cuidar a Natsu y estar a su lado todo este tiempo, es probable que sea algo despistado, molesto, sabelotodo y no le tome demasiada importancia a algunas cosas que parecen importante, pero gracias por haberlo aguantado – -dijo Igneel con alegría.

– Papa, no te pases – -dijo el mencionado anterior mente algo ofendido.

– al contrario somos nosotros quienes tenemos que estarle agradecido a esta cerilla andante – -dijo Gray una vez vestido.

– es cierto, el nos ha ayudado en cientos de ocasiones – -dijo Gajeel dándolo la razón al peli azul.

– pero no se queden en la entrada, venga vamos a cenar, tengo un montón de hambre – -dijo el oji jade mientras dejaba los zapatos en la entrada y se dirigían al salón.

– ahora que me doy cuenta ¿que te has hecho en el pelo? – -pregunto la madre de Natsu por el cambio de este.

– jejeejej bueno es un cambio de look ¿me queda bien? – -pregunto Natsu mientras se mecía el cabello.

– es extraño pero no te queda mal – -contesto el padre de Natsu con una sonrisa.

Sin darse cuenta llegaron al salón mientras hablaban, Emily preparo varios bocadillos de pollo con lechuga y tomate y aderezado con ketchup, mayonesa y mostaza picante. durante la cena Natsu les explico a sus padres el plan que había creado a partir del plan Fénix, ellos no se opusieron en ningún momento a la decisión de su hijo, aparte de aquello el oji jade les pido de favor que sus hermanos de batallas se quedaran en su casa ya que no tenían donde quedarse, ademas de es oles explico el pasado de ellos, pero aunque no se lo hubiera contado los habrían dejado queda, pero ahora ellos también formarían parte de su familia. Los padres del oji jade aceptaron sin protestar, cabe recodar que la casa de Natsu tenia bastantes habitaciones, después de la cena y de una charla larga en la cual se conocieron mas, cada uno se fue a su cuarto a instalarse y descansar ya que mañana tendrían que levantarse temprano, el primer día iba a ser difícil, pero por si acaso se pusieron el despertador a las 7 de la mañana para tener tiempo para prepararse y desayunar.

La noche paso rápidamente y la mañana llego a Magnolia, cuando se levantaron se asearon y se vistieron de manera casual, ya que a diferencia de las otras ocasiones, no sabían si en Fairy Tail habrían puesto un uniforme estándar, cosa que conseguirían hoy mismo, el oji jade se puso unos vaqueros azules oscuro con una cadena de color plateada en el lado derecho, acompañado por unas converse negras, y una camiseta blanca la cual tenia escrito en el pecho con letras negras, las cuales estaban atravesadas por combinado de rojo y amarillo, el rojo parecían llamas y el amarillo simulaban relámpagos las dos estaban combinadas, y lo que ponía era "Raienryuu" ademas de llevar en su cuello la bufanda que su padre le regalo hace años.

Por la parte de Gajeel, este vestía unos pantalones de tela caquis acompañados por unas botas estilo militar de color marrón oscuro y una camiseta de color verde ajustada ademas de unos guantes negros (es como el aspecto de la nueva ropa de Gajeel en el anime solo que sin chaqueta y esa cosa de la frente). Por ultimo estaba Gray quien tenia unos pantalones vaqueros rotos, llevaba unas conversa azules a juego con una camiseta azul eléctrico y una camisa blanca, ademas de uno gorra de visera plana de color gris plateado con unas letras negras, estas decía (ice-make) cuando estuvieron listos agarraron sus bandoleras, la de Natsu era de color negro y de tela, la de Gray era azul eléctrico y parecía mas dura que la de Natsu, y la de Gajeel era de color caqui y también era de tela, después de agarrarlas bajaron a desayunar, cabe mencionar que los padre de Natsu ya se habían marchado pero les dejaron un buen desayuno preparado para cuando se levantaran, después de dicho desayuno se marcharon hacia el instituto, durante el camino fueron trazando los últimos toques de su entrada en Fairy Tail

– escuchen chicos, cuando lleguemos nos separaremos, yo iré a ver al director para avisarle de nuestro ingreso, tu Gajeel vete a la biblioteca esta en el primer piso, sube por la escalera de la derecha y luego sigue por el pasillo de la izquierda, cuando llegues busca a un chica de cabellos azules, se llama Levy McGraden la reconocerás enseguida, cuando la encuentres entregarle este papel y dile que es de mi parte, tu Gray date una vuelta por los pasillos para evaluar las cosas, recuerda que si te encuentras con algo que no te guste, destruye-lo sin miramientos, y lo miso va para ti Gajeel – -expuso Natsu con una sonrisa.

– entendido, pero ahora que lo pienso ¿nos dejaran entrar al instituto así no mas? ¿Y que pasa con los papeles de admisión y todo lo que hicimos en los anteriores institutos? Y los uniformes– -pregunto Gray con cierta preocupación.

– sin problemas conozco al directo y el nos hará el paleo enseguida, así que no se preocupen por algo tan insignificante por cierto Gray déjame tu gorra no quiero que me reconozcan por el momento – -dijo el oji jade mientras se ajustaba la bufanda

– toma, pero cuando te descubras, devuélvemela – -le contesto Gray mientras le pasaba la gorra, Natsu se la ajusto de tal manera que la sombra de la visera le tapaba los ojos, y con la bufanda hasta arriba no se le podía ver la cara.

– Salamander ¿no tienes calor? Vale que vas con camiseta de manga corta, pero llevan esa bufanda blanca y una gorra de verdad ¿no te estas asando? – -pregunto el peli negro mientras se abanicaba con su mano derecha.

– bueno es que aquí me conocen demasiado bien y no quiero que me reconozcan has llegar a clases, ademas este calor insignificante no es nada si lo comparas al calor de los nivele de Impel Down – -coto en el oji jade con ironía.

– maldito cabrón piro-mano, tu y tus cosas, pero es verdad, en mi caso prefiero el frió – -contesto Gray mientras inconscientemente se quitaba la camisa.

– la madre que va Gray ya te estas desnudando – -le reprocho el peli negro.

– joder maldito Aokiji, me pego esa maldita manía – -contesto frustrado mientras se re-colocaba la camisa.

De esta manera se pasaron el camino hacia le instituto, divirtiéndose con estúpidas peleas, una vez llegaron a su destino muchos alumnos los observaban con detenimiento, algunos se asustaron por el aspecto de Gajeel ya que parecía un pandillero con esa cantidad de pircings y el cabello así de largo, otros se burlaron del aspecto del oji jade ya que les parecía de locos que con el calor que hacia llevara un bufanda y se cubrirá la cara con ella, y algunas chicas caían rendidas al ver a Gray ya que este inconscientemente se sacaba la camisa y la camiseta, exhibiendo sus definidos y trabajados abdominales. Una vez en la entradas interna del instituto, Natsu les indico a donde debían de ir y se separaron. Natsu fue directamente al despacho del director ya que debía arreglar un par de cosas antes de la hora de entrada oficial, las cosas allí habían cambiado ahora delante del despacho de Makarow estaba la mesa de secretaria y la persona que estaba atendiendo ese lugar en este momento era su amiga Miraje Strauss, Natsu hizo ademan de querer entrar en el despacho pero Mira se levanto de la mesa y lo detuvo

– lo siento chico, el director aun no recibe a ningún estudiante – -dijo la albina de cabellos largos con mucha amabilidad. En es momento el oji jade se percato de que la barriga de la albina estaba bastante grande, dedujo el motivo de eso y sonrió para sus adentros.

– lo se, pero para un viejo amigo si poda hacer un excepción ¿no señorita Mira? – -dijo Natsu bajándose un poco la bufanda y alzándose un poco la gorra, entonces miro directamente a la mayor de las Strasuss, esperando que esta lo reconociera

– no puede ser … Natsu ¿de verdad eres tu? – -pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos a la vez que se llevaba las manos a la boca.

– a si es Mira, por fin pude salir de allí, por cierto enhorabuena por tu embarazo – -contesto Natsu mientras señalaba a su barriga.

– que alegría Natsu por fin, todos se alegraran por tu regreso – -dijo la albina mientras lo abrazaba con cuidado de no hacerse daño en la barriga.

– Mira mas tarde tendremos tiempo para eso, ahora debo de hablar con el viejo entendido? – -dijo el oji jade mientras se aparto con cuidado de ella.

– vale – -dijo la albina mientras se limpiaba los ojos.

– por cierto ¿es niño a niña? – pregunto Natsu antes de entrar al despacho.

– es una niña – -contesto feliz la albina

– parece que Laxus cumplió su promesa – -contesto el oji jade mientras entraba al despacho.

Una vez dentro del despacho el oji jade vio como el viejo Makarow estaba escribiendo algo en su portátil, el director se percato de la presencia de alguien que no era Mira y dijo.

– lo siento chico, aun no puedo recibir a nadie así que espera hasta las 10:30 – -dijo el anciano sin dejar de ver la pantalla del portátil.

– jajajajaja, viejo no has cambiado casi nada, sigues igual de serio en el trabajo – -contesto el Dragoneel mientras sonreía.

– pero quien te … – -no acabo la frase porque lo vio directamente, el oji jade se había quitado la gorra y se había bajado la bufanda y lo miro directamente, Makarow estaba impactado, a pesar de su aspecto diferente pudo reconocerlo al instante, esa cicatriz con forma de rosa de los vientos era inimitable

– tiempo si vernos viejo, pero ahora que lo pienso la ultima vez que estuve aquí no lo pase muy bien– -respondió divertido Natsu mientras con su mano derecha se tocaba la cicatriz con forma de rosa de los vientes que tenia en su frente

El viejo Makarow se levanto de golpe y fue a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, de la emoción Natsu no pudo detener sus lagrimas y comenzó a llorar debido a la emoción, sabia que no tenia mucho tiempo para estar así, de manera que se obligo a tranquilizarse y retener su llanto, al hacerlo noto una fuerte opresión en su cuello, pero la ignoro, ahora no era el momento para sentimentalismos, necesitaba actuar rápido ya que las clases iban a empezar pronto.

– viejo necesito que me facilites los papeles de ingreso en Fairy Tail a mi y a mis dos nuevos amigos, y quiero que recompongas la nueva clase, con los nombres de esta lista el resto déjalo tal y como era originalmente– -dijo el oji jade muy serio, mientras le entregaba una hoja con los nombres de ciertas personas

– sin problemas hijo mio, solo me llevara unos momentos, pero me temo que de esa clase ya no están ni Loki y Julian, solo queda Sting en referente a chicos, con el tema de las chicas están todas incluso hay una nueva que por lo que me han contado es igual de mala como algunas de esta lista – -contesto el viejo Makarow.

– entendido, me alegro de saber eso ultimo, bueno tu solo hazlo ya me encargare de que todos paguen sus pecados – -le contesto el oji jade

el director de Fairy Tail salio a decirle a Mira que avisara a todos los antiguos compañeros de esa clase y les informara de que debían de reunirse en la clase numero 100 del cuarto piso. Mientras eso ocurría, Natsu le contó todo lo ocurrido en los últimos 5 años, a diferencia del resto de amigos y familiares de Dragoneel, Natsu no había podido ver a Makarow tanto como había tenia planeado ya que este tenia mucho trabajo en el instituto y no podía descuidarlo.

– Maestro, todos ya han sido avisados y se dirigen hacia el aula – -respondió Mira profesionalmente.

– muchas gracias Mira, hoy ya hiciste suficiente por hoy, creo que ya debes de tomarte la baja por maternidad, debiste tomártela hace dos meses, estas apunto de salir de cuentas – -contesto preocupado el anciano.

– no te preocupes Maestro estoy bien, no doy a luz hasta dentro de unas dos tres semanas, ademas sin mi no se aclararía con el papeleo Maestro– -afirmo la albina de cabellos largo pero Natsu la interrumpió.

– Mira, has caso del viejo, es mejor que dejes de venir a Fairy Tail, es probable que con mi regreso las cosas se pongan muy feas y no quiero que le pase nada a mi sobrino, de por si las cosas ya estaban violentas, pero ahora … – -contesto con voz sombría el oji jade

– entendido, me marchare ahora – -contesto Mira muy sorprendida.

La albina abandono el despacho y decidió regresar a casa, pero antes debía de avisar a Laxus del regreso de Natsu y de que debía de marcharse, mientras esto le ocurría a Natsu. Mientras tanto Gray como Gajeel estaban haciendo su parte, Gajeel fue directo a la biblioteca, de camino hacia allí, muchos lo quedaban mirando y susurraban cosas, entonces un chico se choco contra Gajeel a propósito.

– oye metalero de mierda mira por … – -el chico no pudo acabar la frase ya que el peli negro estrello su puño en la cara de este rápidamente lo agarro por la parte trasera del cuello y estampo su cara contra la pared de tal manera que la sangres de los dientes del chico salpico la pared. y como si nada siguió caminando, todos los presentes se asustaron antes esa actitud tan violenta y agresiva del peli negro.

Después de 5 minutos Gajeel llego a la biblioteca, con cuidado de no interrumpir a nadie entro en silencio, se adentro allí, lo primero que vio mas adentro fue a dos chicos que habían acorralado a una chica de cabellos azules "que bonita" pensó nada mas verla "pero que mierda no es el momento para pensar en lo guapa que es no mierda otra vez" se regaño mentalmente pero algo atrajo su atención y eso fue que los dos tipos se acercaban demasiado a la chica, entonces Gajeel se percato de que esa chica estaba asustada.

– venga pequeña ya va siendo hora de que te hagamos mujer – -dijo un peli naranja conocido como Yet, con rapidez atrapo las muñecas de la peli azul y las llevo hacia arriba, de esta manera la oji marrón quedo indefensa

– no puedo esperar, ya tengo ganas de desviarte como a una puta Levy-chan – -dijo un peli negro conocido como Droy mientras paseaba descaradamente su mano derecha sobre el rostro de de la peli azul, al escuchar el nombre de la peli azul, Gajeel supo que era a la persona a la que estaba buscando.

– por favor no me hagan nada – -rogó entre lagrimas una asustada peli azul

– tranquila, gracias a una droga que hemos conseguido, solo sentirás un placer que te harán correrte innumerables veces, de esta manera te convertirás en nuestra perrita particular – -dijo el peli naranja mientras sacaba una pastilla de su bolsillo derecho.

– por favor no – -logro articular Levy mientras las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, intento forcejear pero no logro nada.

En en ese momento Yet le agarro la boca a la peli azul y la obligo a abrirla, mientras acercaba la pastilla a la boca de la peli azul, ella intento mantener la boca cerrada, pero el peli negro no se lo permitía.

– vamos pequeña di aaaa – -dijo el peli naranja con cara sádica.

– que alguien me salve – -rogó para sus adentros la peli azul aterrada.

– que mierda crees que haces – -dijo Gajeel mientras agarraba la muñeca de Yet, la apretó con tanta fuerza que le hizo soltar la pastilla, una vez en el suelo, Gajeel la piso hasta convertirla en polvo.

– oye metalero de cuarta déjanos o te – -no pido acabar su frase ya que Gajeel lo estilo de la muñeca que tenia aun apresada y golpeo con su cabeza la nariz de Yet, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que la nariz de este se quebró y comenzó a sangrar mientras este caía al suelo, una vez en tierra comenzó a gimotear de dolor, intento pararse, pero el impacto lo había dejado muy aturdido.

Gajeel no espero a que el otro peli negro lo intentara atacar, se anticipo a sus movimientos y lo agarro del cuello con todas sus fuerzas llevándolo contra la pared, de poco no le rompe la traquea, solo necesito de una mano para dejarlo sin oxigeno y que se desmayara y cayera al suelo al igual que su compañero, entonces el pelo negro de cabellos largos los agarro a los dos y los lanzo fuerza de biblioteca, el golpe al caer al suelo les devolvió la consciencia.

– como vuelva a acercarse a ella los matare, peor antes los crucificare en los arboles de la entrada del instituto ¿me entendieron? – -pregunto de una manera casi psicópata

– Siii ... ! AHAHAAA ¡ – -después de sentir ante la amenaza de Gajeel, los dos salieron corriendo aterrorizados, mientras tanto Gajeel regreso a atender a la peli azul.

– oee ¿te encuntra bien? – -pregunto con tono de bastante preocupación.

– muchas gracias por salvarme, no sabes lo agradecida que estoy – -dijo una peli azul mas tranquila y con una hermosa sonrisa, ya que a pesar de hacerse asustado, ahora estaba a salvo y ya no tenia que volver a tener miedo.

– de ... de nada, menos mal que ese Salamander me pidió que viniera aquí, supongo que tenia una premonición o algo así – -contesto el peli negro con una sonrisa.

– ¿Salamander? ¿Disculpa de quien hablas? espera ¿y porque no llevas el uniforme? – -pregunto McGarden muy confundida, a la par que curiosa.

– a es verdad no me he presentado lo siento, me llamo Gajeel Redfox y seré un nuevo estudiante de Fairy Tail en tu curso, casi se me olvida vengo a darte un mensaje de parte de Natsu Dragoneel – -dijo mientras se sacaba una nota de su bolsillo.

– ¿Natsu? ¿esta bien? ¿de verdad eres un conocido suyo? – -pregunto la peli azul con cierto desesperación y curiosidad.

– no te preocupes, el me dije que tendrías muchas preguntas y las responderá encantado, y siente no haberte podido hablar desde hace tiempo – -dijo e peli negro mientras le daba la nota a Levy

Levy abrió la nota y la leyó "Levy tienes que venir a clase, y en el descanso hablaremos en la cafetería, te prometo que te contare todo" al leerla se sintió extraña, los últimos años había intentado desvelar las razones por las que Natsu se marcho pero nada tenia sentido para ella, no tenia la suficiente información como para hacer una hipótesis fiable, a pesar de que todo estuviera encontrar de Natsu, ella mantuvo su fe en que el oji jade era inocente, y aunque fuera culpable, Levy nunca lo juzgaría y mantendría su amistad, ya que un autentico amigo confía en ti a pesar de hacer fallado, y mas en este caso.

– venga enana tenemos que ir a clase, en mi primer día voy a llegar demasiado tarde, ademas creo vamos a la misma clase – -dijo el peli negro mientras la agarraba de la mano y se ponían en marcha a la clase

– no … no me llames enana idiota gigante tengo un nombre ¿sabes? – -dijo molesta y nerviosa por la acción del chico.

– lo se, te llamas Levy McGarden, pero me gusta llamarte enana no se porque, vamos rápido no quiero llegar tarde – -dijo mientras la apuraba mas y ejercía un poco mas de fuerza en su agarre

– Si …. si – -respondió una sonrojada peli azul.

"dios que vergüenza, me esta cogiendo la mano es la primera vez que un chico me coge así a la vez que hace fuerza, es tan delicado, a pesar de su aspecto rudo, es muy bueno y su mano es tan cálida … mierda porque me siento tan extraña ¿acaso es te sentimiento del que tanto he leído me ha afectado? Maldito amor a primera vista" pensó la peli azul muy avergonzada "esta chicas es muy guapa, no me extraña que ese cabrones hayan intentado hacerle algo a pesar de no tener unas tetas grades tiene un culo que ... ! AAAAA JODER¡ ¿que me pasa? yo no soy un mega pervertido como la paleta de hielo andante, joder como puedo pensar eso de ella con lo que ha estado apunto de ocurrir-le, , dios soy patético"pensó el peli negro con una sonrisa triste

– Ding Dong Ding se avisa a los nuevos alumnos Gray Fullbuster y Gajeel Redfox que deben de ir a la clase 100 en el piso 4 Ding Dond Ding – se anuncio por los altavoces.

– ese Salamander, era cierto que podía conseguirnos el acceso en menos de un día – -dijo el peli negro parándose de golpe, haciendo que la chica chocara contra su espalda, al apoyar las manos en esta lo primero que pensó fue "es muy cálida y firme" cabe mencionar que se sonrojo violentamente ante ese pensamiento, pero despertó cuando se percato del dato que habían anunciado

– ¿estas en mi misma clase? – -pregunto la peli azul sorprendida.

– claro eso te lo dije antes ¿no te acuerdas? – -respondió el oji rojo con una sonrisa

– etoooo sino te importa ya puedes soltarme la mano – -dijo una avergonzada

– aaa lo siento, no me di cuenta, lo siento – -respondió Gajeel sonrojado y avergonzado de sus actos reflejos.

– tran … qui … lo – -contesto la peli azul aun mas sonrojada que antes mientras se llevaba la mano que había tomado Gajeel al pecho

– como soy nuevo te importa guiarme hasta la clase, la verdad es que me estaba moviendo por moverme y no sabia a donde ir– -pregunto Gajeel mientras miraba hacia otra dirección intentando no morir de vergüenza al mirarla

– cla … ro … ven conmigo – -contesto la peli azul aun un poco nerviosa.

entonces los dos fueron hacia la clase que les tocaba, unos momentos antes de que esto sucediera , Gray también estaba pasando lo suyo, una vez se separaron, se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás, pero antes paseo un poco por el interior del instituto de Fairy Tail, estaba muy sorprendido, Fairy Tail era dos veces mas grande que Lamia Scale, todos estaba tranquilo hasta que llego a una parte donde 4 chicos de unos 17 años estaban molestando a un chico mas pequeño, lo tenían agarrado del cuello de la camisa y le arrancharon el dinero que este llevaba en los bolsillos, al verlo se cabreo y fue a darles una paliza, pero una chica de cabellos azules largos se el adelanto y los encaro poniéndose delante del chico

– dejen ha este niño en paz y devuelvan le el dinero que le acaban de quitar – -exigió la peli azul muy molesta

– jajaja escucha bonita, si te piensas que por ser mujer no te vamos a pegar te equivocas – -dijo uno de esos chicos.

– pero en tu caso primero de violaremos y luego te pegaremos – anuncio otro de los chicos

el primer chico se abalanzo contra la peli azul, pero ella reacciono y le dio una buena patada en las costillas con al suficiente fuerza como para que cayera al suelo muy adolorido, parecía que la cosa había acabado pero otros de los chicos se por detrás de ella y la iba a golpear a en la cara, la chica no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, estaba esperando el golpe pero este nunca llego, cuando abrió los ojos se percato de que un chico sin camiseta lo había detenido.

– atacar por la espalda es patético, y aun mas si es a una chica que tiene agallas para enfrentarlos y golpearlos – -dijo Gray con la voz sombría, entonces lo empujo y luego le encajo un puñetazo en al nariz con la suficiente fuerza como para hundirle el tabique, el chico cayo al suelo inconsciente, Gray le hurgo los bolsillos y le quito todo el dinero que este llevaba encima.

– ! mierda huyamos Michel ¡ – -dijo uno de los chicos que aun no habían sido golpeados, este y su compañero intentaron huir, pero Gray los alcanzo, agarro sus cabezas y las hizo chocar con fuerza, estos cayeron en el acto, una vez en el suelo, Gray les rebusco los bolsillos y les quito todo el dinero que llevaban, luego de eso volvió a donde estaban el chico y la peli azul

– hey niño aquí tienes tu dinero y un plus – -dijo el peli azul con una gran sonrisa

– mu .. chas gracias – -dijo el niño muy impresionado por la valentía y fuerza de Gray.

– bueno ve a clase y recuerda si alguien te molesta o ves que alguien esta siendo molestado avísame de inmediato, me llamo Gray Fullbuster toma mi numero de teléfono, ya sabes si estas en problemas llámame – -dijo el peli azul mientras acariciaba la cabeza del niño con ternura y le daba un papel con su numero

– gracias, señor de mayor seré tan fuerte como usted, adiós y si me pasa algo o veo algo lo llamare – -dijo el niño mientras se marchaba corriendo, dicho joven parecía estar apenas en 1 de la E.S.O

– etooo Juvia quiere darle las gracias por ayudarla – -dijo una peli azul agradecida

– de nada, la verdad es que tu te me adelantaste. Tienes agallas, no todos lo habrían hecho – -dijo el peli azul mientras miraba a su alrededor, todo el mundo que había observado la escena habían ignorado a chico, después de esos actos todos los presentes se habían marchado ya que no querían verse envueltos en aquella situación.

– Juvia hace tiempo que se mete en líos por pegar a ese tipo de personas, pero a Juvia no el importa eso, solo quiere ayudar a los que pueda – -contesto con una gran sonrisa, la cual hizo sonrojar al peli azul, pero lo que no sabia es que detrás de aquella sonrisa se escondía un pasado opuesto a lo que reflejaba, por fuera.

– disculpa ¿porque hablas así? – -pregunto el peli azul extrañado.

– Juvia ha hablado de esta manera desde pequeña, ella nunca tuvo amigos de verdad, ninguno me buscaba pro lo que era sino por mi físico, por eso Juvia habla en tercera persona – -respondió la peli azul con cierta nostalgia.

– en ese caso yo seré tu amigo, así no tendrás que hablar tu sola de nuevo– -respondió el peli azul mientras le tendía la mano

– ¿enserio? sera amigo de Juvia, a pesar de que Juvia sea extraña – -pregunto ilusionada a la par que extrañada

– claro, cualquier persona dispuesta a ayudar a los demás sin pensar en su propio beneficio es mi amigo, ademas todos somos un poco raros o extraños así que no importa – -respondió el peli azul con una sonrisa, esto hizo sonrojar a la oji azul.

– etooo ¿se llama Gray-sama no? – -pregunto la peli azul mientras desviaba la mirada para que Gray no se diera cuenta de su sonrojo

– ¿Gray-sama? Bueno si soy Gray Fullbuster y tu ¿como te llamas? Digo se que te llamas Juvia pero tu apellido – -pregunto el peli azul bastante nervioso ya que hasta ese momento no se había percatado en la figura de la peli azul, de poco un hilo de sangre no le sale por la nariz

– Juvia, Juvia Loxar, etooo Gray-sama emmm yo – -decía una peli azul muy avergonzada por la situación.

– ¡que pasa Juvia? – -pregunto el oji negro extrañado por el comportamiento de ella

– su … su ropa – -alcanzo a decir muy avergonzada.

– mierda ¿pero cuando? … – -dijo el peli azul mientras recogía su ropa, e internamente se morir de la vergüenzas

"! LA PUTA MADREEEE¡ Cuando encuentro una chica, guapa,que se preocupa por los otros, ademas es amable y mona tengo que ponerme en ridículo delante de ella por esta maldita manía, estúpido Aokiji (en ese preciso instante cierto peli negro de cabellos rizados dio un estornudo ... - vaya es la primera vez en bastante tiempo que estornudo - -dijo este sorprendido) joder por fin ya tengo todo la ropa" pensó aliviado mientras se vestía a un velocidad bastante rápida " aaaaa Gray-sama tiene un cuerpo tan caliente, no Juvia no debe de volver a pensar así de los hombre, Juvia no quiere que Gray-sama la odie por lo que fue en el pasado" pensó con gran tristeza, en ese momento sonaron los altavoces.

– Ding Dong Ding, se avisa a los nuevos alumnos Gray Fullbuster y Gajeel Redfox que devén de ir a la clase 100 en el piso 4 Ding Dond Ding – se anuncio por los altavoces.

– tsskk ese maldito de sesos asados, sin duda tiene buenos contactos – -dijo molesto el peli azul.

– Gray-sama no sabia que estaba en la misma clase que Juvia – -dijo la peli azul muy contenta.

– jajaja la verdad es que no sabia en que clase iba a estar, me alegro que sea en la misma que la tuya – -respondió el peli azul algo sonrojado "pero que cojones estoy diciendo, tranquilo Gray no te alteres, has pasado por mucho, no puedes ponerte nervioso solo por estar delante de una chica tan ... joder no no no" pensó muy nervioso y tenso

– Gray-sama – -contesto una aun mas sonrojada peli azul "aaaaa Gray-sama quiere estas junto a Juvia no lo puedo creer ¿acaso sera amor a primera vista? No, no, Juvia no puede hacer los cientos de cosas que se le están pasando a Juvia por la cabeza, ella ya no es así no, pero él" pensó la peli azul de manera contradictoria

en ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron y sus cuerpos comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, por alguna extraña razón ambos tenia una química muy atrayente, como si se conocieran de mucho tiempo o de otra vida, sus respiraciones se aceleraban y les costaba respirar a medida que se acercaban, pero entonces

– eee ustedes vayan ya a su clase o llegaran tarde– -dijo el profesor de guardia Max

– si – -dijeron los dos mientras salían corriendo hacia su clase.

Por el camino a su clase los dos fueron hablando de cosas sin importancia y de esta manera se fueron conociendo un poco mas, los acontecimientos de hace unos momentos entre los dos, los intentarían olvidar por el bien de su nueva amistad ya que atribuían lo anterior, al momento después de la batalla. De regreso con Natsu, el oji jade ya había salido del despacho de Makarow y se dirigía hacia el cuso de Romeo, el estaba en 3 de la ESO. Cuando estaba por llegar a la clase se percato de que unos chicos se llevaban a Romeo un poco a la fuerza, el oji jade los siguió con cautela.

– venga Romeo, si no nos das el dinero de tu almuerzo, te dejaremos en ridículo delante de tu querida Wendy, y tenemos unas cuantas ideas para hacerlo mas doloroso, como por ejemplo que te declares a Yukino-senpai delante de ella, y que le digas que nunca has amado a alguien de aquella manera, la estúpida de Wendy tiene complejo por ser una tabla de planchar seguro que de esa no se recupera – amenazo un chico de cabellos morados.

– Edi tiene razón, danos el dinero ya, o prefieres que tu querida Wendy te vea travestido y suplicando que te azote – -amenazo otro chico de cabellos castaños.

– es … ta bi .. en tomen el dinero– -dijo Romeo mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños, entonces saco su cartera para darles el dinero.

– no les des el dinero Romeo – -dijo el peli oji jade que apareciendo de golpe.

– e tu no te me … – -el chico no pudo acabar ya que el Dragoneel lo fulmino con una mirada asesina, todos al ver esa mirada sintieron un profundo miedo y retrocedieron un poco.

– ¿decías algo? Escoria humana – -amenazo Natsu con una voz profunda y amenazante.

– noooo se … ñor – -contestaron los 3 chicos allí presentes muy nerviosos.

– entonces largo, no tengo tiempo para romperles las piernas – -contesto el epli rosa con una voz muy grave. En ese momento los chicos intentaron salir corriendo, pero el oji jade los detuvo.

– un momento pequeños cabrones, si me entero de que han vuelto a molestar a mi amigo Romeo, les prometo que personalmente los colgare desnudos y bocabajo de los arboles del patio principal, y previamente los habré molido a golpes ¿me han entendido ? – -volvió a amenazar el oji jade mientras se crujía los nudillos y ponía una cara aun mas aterradora.

– ! AHHHAAHAAA¡ – -gritaron asustados los chicos mientras salían corriendo.

– siento que te ha … – Natsu no pudo acabar la frase ya que Romeo lo abrazo con fuerza.

– Natsu-niiiii estas de regreso – -dijo el peli morado con mucha alegría.

– jajaja Tranquilo no pasa nada, siento que me hayas visto comportarme como un psicópata, pero ese par de capullos se lo merecían – -se disculpo el oji jade.

– no pasa nada, es mas te lo agradezco, la verdad es que eso chicos querían dejarme en ridículo delante de Wendy, ya sabes la chica de la que te he hablado varias veces, ella es mi mejor amiga y y ella me gusta mucho, quiero decirle lo que siento, pero no estoy seguro de declararme a ella – -el chico de cabellos morados no pudo acabar ya que cierta pequeña de cabellos azules lo interrumpio.

– ¿a quien te vas a declara Romeo? – -pregunto la chica en cuestiono con mucha curiosidad.

– QUEEEEE ¿Wendy cuanto has escuchado? – -pregunto un Romeo alterado.

– la parte que has dicho "no se si declararme a ella" luego te sorprendiste, y bueno dime ¿quien es la afortunada? – -pregunto con mas curiosidad y cierto toque de molesta que paso desapercibido para el peli morado, pero no para el oji jade

– es una chica de a fuera del instituto no la conoces – -dijo el chico intentando desviar el tema de conversación.

– oooo – -dijo apenada, pero no solo por que no le dijera "idiota Romeo, porque no te puedo gustar yo, acaso soy demasiado plana para ti? acaso eres como el resto de hombres sin cerebro que buscan a chicas con buena delantera?" se pregunto decepcionada.

– bueno Romeo ¿no me vas a presentar a tu novia? – -pregunto Natsu con malicia

– ¿nooo … no … viiii … aaa? – -dijeron los dos muy sonrojados.

– te … te equivocas Natsu-nii ella y yo somos los mejores amigos – -respondió el muy avergonzado pro las palabras de Natsu.

– si, somos los mejores amigos – -respondió ella con cierto pesar por ese maldito titulo

– con que los mejores amigos eeee que nostalgia, bueno me marcho ya nos presentamos adecuadamente en el patio, los espero en la cafetería adiós chicos – -dijo el oji jade mientras se marchaba rápidamente.

– ! adiós Natsu-nii y no corras por los pasillos ¡ – -grito Romeo a modo de reproche.

– ! si ya se ¡ – -grito Natsu antes de desaparecer por la esquina de las escaleras.

– etoooo lo siento Wendy, el burro de Natsu-nii te hizo incomodar, de verdad lo siento – -se disculpo el peli morado aun avergonzado.

– no te preocupes no me molesto, aunque para ser sinceros no me importa que digan que somos novios – -lo ultimo lo dijo en voz baja.

– ¿dijiste algo? – -pregunto Romeo de manera inocente, ya que lo de despistado lo había heredado de Natsu.

– a no, no, Romeo no sabia que tenia un hermano mayor – -dijo la peli azul sorprendida, mientras intentaba desviar la conversación, ella estaba enamorada de Romeo, pero nunca tuvo la confianza para declararse.

– jajaja la verdad es que no somos hermanos de sangre, pero si lo considero un hermano mayor, bueno en el patio te lo presento y te cuento cosas de él, ahora vamos a clase – -dijo el peli morado mientras se ponía en marcha.

– claro – -respondió la peli azul con una cálida sonrisa, la cual hizo sonrojar al peli morado.

Natsu se dirigía tranquilamente hacia su clase "me alegro de que Romeo este bien, pero ahora me toca actuar de hermano mayor, tengo que ayudarle con lo de Wendy, pero no sera muy difícil, por lo que he visto de ella, parece que también le gusta" pensó feliz el oji jade, en ese momento llego a la puerta de su clase, la cual ya estaba cerrada, Natsu podía oír los murmullos de la clase, entonces decidió entrar, pero no de una manera educada, sino al estilo que le 17º le había recomendado, ya era hora de que las dos personalidades se hicieran una sola.

Un par de minutos antes de su llegada a clase, Gray y Gajeel se toparon en la entrada de la clase, entonces se despidieron momentáneamente de sus acompañantes y se pusieron a hablar entre ellos, Levy fue directa hacia donde estaba Lucy para hablar con ella como de costumbre, Levy se encontraba eufórica, tanto por la noticia del regreso de Natsu como por haber conocido a su nuevo amigo y salvador, la peli azul quería decirlo que tenia noticias reales de Natsu, deseaba que los dos se arreglaran, después de todo ya habían pasado 5 años desde el incidente, pero desconociendo la reacción del oji jade al encontrarse de nuevo con la rubia, prefiero hablar en privado con Natsu antes de que se topara con su mejor amiga rubia

– ¿Levy-chan que haces en clase? – -pregunto una rubia sorprendida.

– bueno pasaron cosas, parece que al final tu también has tomado una decisión ¿cierto? – -pregunto la peli azul con una sonrisa.

– es cierto, debo de dejar de huir, y solo sera un año, podre aguantarlo – -afirmo la rubia con un poco de animo.

– en ese caso yo también estaré aquí para apoyarte – -contesto la peli azul con una sonrisa.

– no sabes lo mucho que te lo agradezco Levy-chan – -contesto la rubia contentan.

– no tienes que agradecerme somos las mejores amigas – -le respondió ella con alegría.

Mientras tanto Gajeel y Gray se encontraban parados en la parte de entre la pizarras y las mesas de los alumnos, ya que tenían que presentarse y esperar a que les asignaran sus asientos.

– oeee cerebro metálico ¿has encontrado nada en tu ronda? – -pregunto Fullbuster mientras se sentaba en la mesa que estaba en frente de la del peli negro.

– bueno ayude a esa chica, unos imbéciles querían violarla, llegue a tiempo para patearles el trasero – -dijo muy molesto el peli negro.

– joder si que están mal las cosas aquí, va ha ser difícil – -comento el peli azul

– lo se pero sera mas divertido, por cierto ¿que tan la tuya? – -pregunto el peli negro con curiosidad.

– puede que haya encontrado algo interesante – -dijo el peli azul mientras miraba a la peli azul de cabellos largos la cual miraba por la ventana de la clase, se quedo observándola un rato hasta que Gajeel le llamo la atención.

– tierra llamando a sesos congelados responde – -dijo Gajeel intentando hacer reaccionar al peli azul, entonces dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba mirando el peli azul y entendió el comportamiento de su hermano de batallas

– que ¿decías algo? – -pregunto Gray atendiendo recién a lo que le decía Gajeel.

– te pille cabrón de hielo, no paras de mirar a esa chica de cabellos largos y azules es con la que venias hablando tan alegre mente, espera no sera que tu te has enamo … – -el peli negro no pudo acabar ya que Gray le dio un puñetazo.

– ca … ca llate cabrón, ni … ni se te ocurra decirlo, ademas tu estas igual que yo, la chica con al que venias no parabas de mirarle la retaguardia– -grito un Fullbuster muy sonrojado cosa que atrajo la atención de toda la clase, no obstante y gracias al cielo las nombradas estaban algo lejos y distraídas como para haber escuchado lo que dijeron.

– aaa ahora si te mato – -dijo Gajeel dirigiéndose contra Gray, los dos se pusieron a pelear.

Los dos se comenzaron a revolcar por el suelo, toda la clase los estaba observando, ninguno tenia la intención de interrumpir, pero Levy y Juvia lo hicieron.

– Gajeel por favor no te pelees en clase, no quiero que te expulsen, tu no eres malo – -le dijo ella mientras lo agarraba con todas sus fuerzas.

– Gray-sama, deténgase Juvia no quiere que lo expulsen el primer día, por favor – -dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba y lo tiraba hacia atrás.

– maldito hierro oxidado ya veras cuando regresemos a casa – -amenazo el peli azul mientras se relajaba y le tocaba la mano a Juvia en señal de que lo soltara.

– esa era mi linea princesa de las nieves, cuando regresemos le diré a Salamander que has estado jodiendo – respondió con enfado.

– espera ¿se conocen? – -preguntaron las dos peli azules al unisono.

– si vivimos en la misma casa, – -respondieron los dos al unisono mientras chocaban sus frentes en un vano intento de pelear

– ee ustedes dos paren o serán expulsado en su primer día – -dijo el Jerard-sensei con severidad.

– esta bien – -dijeron los dos mientras se separaban

– bueno ya que están aquí parados preséntense ante la clase, ustedes dos vuelvan a sus asientos – -dijo el peli azul mientras miraba las fichas que le acababan de dar.

– si Jerard-sensei – -respondieron el dúo de peli azules.

– por lo que veo ustedes son los nuevos estudiantes – - concluyo mientras acababa de leer las fichas.

– en realidad hay una persona mas debe de estar apunto de llegar – dijo el peli negro.

– que raro porque no me darían al ficha del tercero, bueno no importa empiecen presentándose, y cuando llegue el otro ya lo castigare por llegar tarde y de paso le haré la ficha – -contesto el peli azul de mala gana

– buenos días ,me llamo Gray Fullbuster, diría que es un placer, pero no lo haré ya que no los conozco y yo solo soy amable con los que me parecen buenas personas – -se presento el peli azul con una sonrisa.

– hola, me llamo Gajeel Redfox, y si alguien me llama metalero o cualquier insulto relacionado con mi aspecto, le romperé la cara y lo crucificare en los arboles del patio – -se presento el peli negro mientras sonreía con una sonrisa sádica a la vez que se crujía los nudillos.

En ese momento la clase comenzó a murmurar (dios esos dos están locos) dijo uno (la verdad es que los dos son bastante atractivos y musculados) dijo una chica, la cual fue fulminada por la mirada de Levy y Juvia, las cuales al darse cuenta de sus acciones se sonrojaron y miraron hacia otro lado (hay que andarse con ojo, el de los pircing´s esta muy mazado) dijo otro chico. El murmullo se hizo mas grande, Jerard-sensei iba a callarlos pero no le hizo falta, la puerta se abrió de golpe, abrirse es la palabra equivocada, sino que fue derriba con tanta fuerza que la puerta salio volando un par de centímetros de la salida, solo los que estaban en la zona del profesor vieron a la persona que había derribado la puerta de una patada, en cambio los alumnos solo veían una pierna en el aire.

– ¿quien te crees que eres para romper la puerta? – -grito Jerard muy enfadado.

– esa estufan con patas no tiene una manera menos llamativo de aparecer – -dijo en tono irónico el peli azul.

– Frosty tu camisa – -dijo Gajeel mientras Gray inconscientemente ya se la estaba quitando.

– mierda por el canto de un duro– -dijo el peli azul mientras se la re-colocaban

– siento haber roto la puerta, no pensé que fuese tan floja – -dijo el intruso mientras entraba a la clase.

– maldito – -anuncio el peli azul mientras salia disparado contra el desconocido.

– el nuevo ya se murió, desde hace dos años, Jerard-sensei, tiene autoridad para golpear a los alumnos problemáticos y a los pocos que lo denuncia pierden juicio, ya que Jerard-sensei tiene a las abogados mas prestigiosos de Magolia – -dijo uno de los chicos de la clase.

– los Dragoneel, es cierto son muy buenos, ahora que me acuerdo no aun un Nerd de mierda con el apellido Dragoneel, en esta clase – -menciono el compañero de este.

– si pero se le fue la olla y lo metieron preso. – -le respondió en ultima instancia ya que lo que presenciaron en ese momento dejo a la clase pasmada

Jerard había ido a golpear a en la cara al nuevo alumno, peor este freno el golpe con su frente, la fuerza de choque sorprendió a Jerard, el cual se alejo un poco ya que el retroceso de su propio golpe le había dañado un poco el brazo, cuando reacción e iba a intentar golpearlo de nuevo, pero los dos dedos del nuevo alumno se plantaron rápidamente en su cuello, de tal manera que le corto la respiración unos segundo, tuvo que alejarse un poco mas para recuperar el aliento.

– ¿quien "jadeo" mierda "jadeo" eres "jadeo tu? – -pregunto el peli azul mientras re colocaba su guardia.

– te has vuelto mas fuerte, pero yo lo soy aun mas – -respondió el oji jade mientras se acercaba a Jerard

– no pude ser – -dijo Jerard incrédulo, ya que en en se instante reconoció la voz de su amigo oji jade.

– si puede ser, tiempo si vernos Jerard – -dijo Natsu mientras lentamente se quitaba la bufanda y la gorra.

Todos contemplaron como el nuevo alumno se quitaba la bufanda y la gorra, dejando expuesta su nuevo Look, el cual consistía en un cambio de cabello, ahora era de un color rojo fuego intenso ademas de tener mechas plateadas por todos su cabello, su flequillo era ligeramente mas largo que antes y este era de color plateado (en algunos nuevos animes algunos personajes tiene el peli de un color pero llegando a las puntas lo tiene de otro color, o mas claro y uno diferente, buen oeste es el caso imagínenlo si pueden), ademas de eso en su oreja izquierda llevaba un pendiente de tipo Magnético, no de los que uno se tiene que perforar la oreja, dicho pendiente era un rubí con forma de una hoja de espada de doble filo (como el pendiente de Sting en el anime), a esto se le suma su cuerpo bien tonificado y sus nuevos y marcados músculos a la par que su altura ya que en los últimos años se había hecho mas alto, Jerard se percato en ese momento de que Natsu ahora era un poco mas alto que el, en ese momento Natsu se levanto un poco el flequillo y expuso su cicatriz con forma de rosa de los vientos.

– ¿ya me reconoces? – -pregunto con doble sentido, ya que a esas alturas ya debía de saber quien era.

– Natsu – -dijo Jerard con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a saludarlo, por otro lado cierta rubia había susurrado el nombre del peli rojo de mechones plateados

– jajaja claro, quien mas iba a ser – -contesto el peli rojo de mechones plateados correspondiendo el choque de manos con Jerard.

– ¿pero como? ¿Cuando y porque has regresado? – -pregunto Jerard aun en estado de shock.

– tranquilo esta tarde hablaremos de eso – -contesto el peli rojo de mechones plateados con una sonrisa

– Natsuuuuu – -grito Lissana mientras se levanto de su sitio y se aferraba a él con fuerza.

– Li … Lissa … na no, no pu … edo res … pirar – -dijo el oji jade mientras esta lo ahogaba con el abrazo.

– lo siento lo siento – -se disculpo la albina mientras se separaba avergonzada.

– mierda casi me olvido, Levy en el patio vente con nosotros, tengo que hablar contigo no te olvides, por cierto te devuelvo tu mugrosa gorra Frosty– -anuncio en alto el peli rojo de mechones plateados con una sonrisa mientras le lanzaba la gorra a Gray.

– maldito cabrón piro-mano, ahora mi gorra apestara a humo y fuego – -se burlo el peli azul mientras sacudía su gorra exageradamente.

– ya ustedes dos, dejando tu regreso de lado la clase tiene que empezar, haber hay tres huevos libres, Gajeel siéntate a la derecha de la señorita Levy McGarden – -dijo el peli azul señalando a la peli azul de cabellos cortos.

– entendido – -contesto este mientras se dirigía al sitio asignado.

– señor Fullbuster usted se sentara detrás de la señorita Juvia Loxar pero antes vuelva a ponerse la camisa– -reprocho con una gota de sudor en su nuca (estilo anime)

– ¿pero cuando? – -se pregunto mientras agarraba la camisa y la camiseta, la cuales estaban en el suelo, mientras se las ponía de nuevo fui directo a su nuevo asiento.

– y tu Natsu te sentaras … – -no pudo acabar ya que el peli rojo de mecha plateados lo interrumpió

– no te preocupes ya tengo un sitio localizado – -dijo el oji jade con una sonrisa, extraña, mientras miraba al lugar que estaba vació detrás de Lucy, pero un poco mas atrás estaba sentada Minerva, la cual se pensaba que la estaba mirando a ella "este chico ha cambiado mucho desde que era un maldito Nerd, ahora esta mas bueno que antes, y si me lo follara, delante de la estúpida rubia esta quedaría destrozada y nunca se recuperaría" pensó con maldad

Natsu sin mas ni menos se quito la bandolera y la lanzo con fuerza en dirección hacia Lucy, esta paso muy cerca de la rubia y se estrello contra la silla, de ta lamenta que quedo colada perfectamente entre la silla y la mesa, y sin mas fue directo hacia su nuevo puesta, en ningún momento miro a nadie de la clase, el sabia que todos lo estaba observando escrupulosamente, entre ellas Minerva, Yukino, Angel y Aries las cuales se miraron y como si se comunicaran mentalmente pensaron "nuevas presas a las cuales convertir en unos esclavos sexuales perfectos" a parte de ella, Lucy estaba aun en Shock, creyendo que era un sueño, pero no era así y lo único que lo que pensaba era en Natsu "imposible, Natsu, Natsu esta bien, gracias a dios" pensó una rubia con cientos de emociones diferentes recorriendo su cuerpo a pesar de lo ocurrido hace unos segundos, y sin darse cuenta sus ojos dejaron caer las lagrimas del remordimientos que llevo acumulando por 5 años, la peli azul que estaba a su lado se sintió mal, debía decirle lo que ahora sabia, aunque fuera poco, así que le mando una nota.

"¿Lu-chan estas bien? Ver a Natsu de nuevo te debe de haber hecho sentir mal" escribió la peli azul en un papel mientras se lo pasaba discretamente, la rubia lo leyó y respondió.

"gracias por preocuparte, tengo que estar bien, debo de hablar con Natsu lo antes posible, pero porque te a pedido hablar contigo de aquella manera" al leerlo la peli azul sabia que tenia que actuar.

" no se que decirte el me pido hablar con el a solas, Lu-chan lee esta otra nota, ese es el motivo por el que he venido a la clase"escribió la peli azul mientras ponía la nota que Natsu le había mandado dentro del mensaje de Levy, la peli azul pudo notar la sorpresa en los ojos de la rubia, esta le envió otra nota.

"Levy-chan ayúdame a pedirle disculpas a Natsu, se que no puedo recuperar la amistad que tuvimos y mucho menos nuestra relación, y tampoco puedo esperar que me perdone, pero debo de intentarlo ¿me puedes ayudas por favor?" cuando lo leyó la peli azul sintió un poco de pena por su amiga, Levy era la única que sabia que Lucy ya había cumplido suficiente condena por haber herido a Natsu en el pasado y si debía de pasar pagina o conseguir una nuevo oportunidad con Natsu debía de arreglar las cosa con el peli rojo de mechas plateadas

"claro que te ayudare, somo las mejores amigos pero déjame tantear la situación primero antes de que empieces a actuar" cuando la rubia lo leyó se sintió feliz, sabia que las cosas no serian fáciles pero debía de intentarlo.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente, las primeras clases que tuvieron correspondieron con los conocidos del peli rojo de mechas plateadas, aparte de Jerard, Natsu se cruzo con Makao y Wakaba, los cuales los abrazaron y se emocionaron al verlo de regreso y la hora del descanso llego, Natsu aun estaba sentado en su puesto, Gray y Gajeel se le acercaron, iba na marcharse, pero ciertas chicas les impidieron el paso, Levy y Juvia se percataron de quienes se acercaron a ellos "no ellas no, por favor que Gajeel no se deje engañar por los pechos de esas malditas, pero no lo creo un chico como él ..." pensó con tristeza "no Gray-sama, no se deje engañar por los trucos de esas putas, y lo se de primera mano, pro favor Gray-sama no se deje engañar" pensó con ansiedad la peli azul de cabellos largos

– hola chicos, vengan con nosotras la pasaran bien, lo aseguramos – -dijo minerva en un tono sensual, mientras se sentaba en el regazo de Natsu mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos al cuello de este.

– lo siento ya tenemos cosas que hacer, vamos Gajeel, Gray – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas apartándola cuidadosamente, luego se levanto del sitio.

– por favaaa no sean malo – -dijo Aries con una cara de tristeza fingida y aferraba sus pechos al brazo derecho de Gajeel, pero este la aparto rápido.

– unos chicos como ustedes sabrán como satisfacernos – -dijo Yukino relamiéndose los labios mientras abrazaba por la espalda a Gray.

– oeee Flamita que hacemos – -pregunto Gray bastante incomodo por la cercanía de Yukino.

– conque Flamita Debes de ser muy ardiente como para tener el mote del fuego no Dragoneel-kun – -emociono Angel mientras restregaba su cuerpo contra el de Natsu, ya que Minerva no había conseguido nada, era el turno de la albina

– si nos disculpan tenemos cosas mejores que hacer que juntarnos y jugar con zorras de mierda como ustedes – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas de manera natural a la par que les brindaba una sonrisa, Natsu se libero del agarre de Angel

– jajajajajaj maldito Salamander no te cortas un pelo, pero me quitaste las palabras de la boca, ya aparta niñata, no me interesas deja de joder – -dijo Gajeel intentando aguantarse la risa, luego se aparto bruscamente de Aries

– ajajaajaj es cierto cerebro de carbón, vamos a dejar las cosas claras desde el principio, ! las ofrecidas como ustedes no valen para nada¡ así que ni se les ocurra intentar hablarnos de nuevo o acercarse a nosotros – -dijo Gray en voz alta para que las chicas ofrecidas se sintieran mas ofendidas de lo que ya estaban. Ellas se habían quedado de piedra ante esas respuestas, de normal los chicos accedían a rápidamente a hacer cualquier cosa por ellas.

– venga Levy, Lissana tenemos que ir a la cafetería – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas mientras les hacia gestos para que se acercaran a ellos.

– cerilla con patas ¿te importa que se venga una nueva amiga mía? – -pregunto Gray.

– claro cuantos mas mejor me adelanto a la cafetería – -contesto con una sonrisa el oji jade mientras se iba corriendo.

– etooo Juvia ¿quieres venir a comer conmigo? dijo con nosotros – -pregunto un nervioso Gray a la par que sonrojado.

– cla … cla … claro que a Juvia no le importa – -dijo una sonrojada peli azul

– Lu-chan, te importa que vaya con ellos, Natsu me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo, acabare lo mas rápido que pueda e iré a la biblioteca contigo – -dijo la peli azul de manera compresiva.

– pero yo también quiero ir con ellos a la cafetería, necesito estar con Natsu – -protesto un poco molesta la rubia, no solo por la exclusión de Levy, sino por la escena que vivió hace unos momentos.

– lo se Lu-chan, pero es mejor de esta manera, no sabemos si el odio de Natsu a disminuido a por el contrario ahora es mucho mas fuerte que antes, necesito saber eso para forma una estrategia con la cual poder ayudarte, ademas de la manera en que lanzo la bandolera casi dándote a ti, es muy probable que te siga guardando mucho rencor – -explico la peli azul con una sonrisa.

– esta bien, te veo luego – -dijo la rubia algo decepcionada, mientras cogía su maleta y se marchaba a la biblioteca.

– vamos enana, si no nos damos prisa ese cabrón de Salamander no nos dejara nada de dinero para la comida – -dijo el peli negro con cansancio

– No me llames enana, ademas te podrías haber adelantado – -protesto con un puchero.

– no puedo separarme de ti y dejare sola – -dijo en un tono serio mientras la miraba a los ojos de una manera profunda.

– ¿que … que di … ces? – -tartamudeo sonrojada por las palabras de este.

– la guarras que acabamos de avergonzar, podrían hacerte algo y no quiero ponerte en peligro – -dijo mientras le tomaba de la mano y se alejaban de la clase, ya que las "guarras" los estaban viendo con una cara de ira muy fuerte.

La peli azul observaba como su mejor amiga se marchaba, eso la destrozaba, ella sabia de sobra todo el dolor que Lucy había sufrido en estos últimos cinco años, y siempre tuvo la esperanza de que algún día podría disculparse con Natsu, ese día estaba apunto de llegar pero antes debía de hacer las cosas bien o si no todo se iría al traste. Todos a los que Natsu había invitado ya estaban en la cafetería a excepción de Wendy y Romeo, pero el panorama que vieron los sorprendió, alrededor de 6 chicos, los cuales son bastante corpulentos, en el suelo a modo de montaña de cuerpos y cierto peli rojo de mechas plateadas estaba sentado encima de ellos

– hola chicos si que han tardado – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas mientras abría un bollo de crema.

– ¿pero que ha pasado? – -pregunto la peli azul de cabellos cortos muy sorprendida.

– lo que ha so fue …

Flashback:

Natsu había llegado a la cafetería y se disponía a buscar un sitio para el y sus compañeros, entonces vio una mesa grande vacía, y justo estaba alado de la ventana, un buen sitio pensó él, entonces fue allí y dejo su mochila mientras iba a comprar un par de cosas, entre ellas, 5 bollos de crema y 3 bocadillos grandes de pechuga de pollo a la plancha con lechuga y tomate alineada con mostaza picante, mayonesa y ketchup, una vez lo tuvo todo se fue al sitio, para su sorpresa un grupo de 6 chicos estaba sentados en esa mesa, su mochila estaba tirada de mala manera en el suelo.

– disculpen, este sitio lo había cogido yo si no les importa márchense – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas de manera educada.

– pero que dices niñato de mierda, cuando llegamos no había nada en esta mesa que indicara que estaba ocupada, largo de aquí pelos de lejía, deberías de mirarte en un espejo antes de haber salido de tu casa esta mañana – -contesto uno de mala manera.

– te equivocas, yo deje mi mochila en la mesa, pero la lanzaran al suelo, ademas a mi me gusta mi nuevo color de pelo – -contesto el peli rojo de mechones plateados con una sonrisa inocente.

– ¿y que pasa si lanzamos tu asquerosa mochila tienes algún problema? – -dijo uno de los chicos mientras se levantaba y encaraba a oji jade. El cual se a parto un poco y dejo todo lo que había comparado encima de su mochila, la cual alejo un poco de donde se encontraba para evitar que se estropeara

– claro que tengo un problema, imbéciles de mierda, este sitio es para mis amigos y para mi, así que largo de aquí – -contesto un cabreado peli rojo de mechas plateadas.

– jajajaja se ha enfadado que piensas hacernos somos 6 contra uno – -se burlo otro de los chicos, entonces Natsu se acerco a este.

– en ese caso … – -dijo el oji jade con una sonrisa, al instante con su mano derecha agarro la cabeza del chico y la estrello contra la mesa, con tanta fuerza que el chico quedo inconsciente y la mese se agrieto un poco.

Natsu lo aparto y lo tiro al suelo, los otros chicos se quedaron callados, Natsu no espero a que lo atacaran, se acerco a los dos primeros, les dio dos rápidas patadas en la parte donde mas le duele a un hombre y estos cayeron automáticamente. Unos de los chico reacciono e intento atacarlo, pero el peli rojo de mechas plateadas le estampo su puño en el rostro y cayo en el acto, los dos ultimo intentaron huir pero el peli rojo de mechas plateadas se abalanzo contra ellos, les agarro las cabezas y las hizo chocar con fuerza. Una vez acabo con todos, con la máxima naturalidad los reunió hizo una montaña con ellos y se sentó encima de ellos y abrió su bollo de carne, entonces los amigos del peli rojo de mechas plateadas llegaron.

Fin del Flashback:

– y eso fue lo que paso – -acabo de explicar Natsu.

– joder Salamander siempre te quedas con lo mejor – -protesto el peli negro

– aaaa maldito cerebro de carbón, no te has dado cuenta de que no puedes hacer eso y dejarlo aquí como si nada, puedes causar problemas – -dijo el peli azul molesto.

– es verdad Natsu te has pasado, no puedes ir golpeando a todo el que se te cruce, no seas tan violento – -concordó Lissana con Gray.

– tenias que haberlos lanzado por la ventana en vez de dejarlos aquí, seguro que la gente de la cafetería se molesta, después de todo ocupan espacio – -acabo de recriminar el peli azul

– espera ¿te referías a eso? yo me refería a la agresividad de Natsu – -pregunto la albina escandalizada.

– pues claro que me refería al espacio que ocupan, estos infelices estorbaran menos afuera que aquí, ademas si se hubieran marchado sin protestar ni ser groseros no les habrían pegado – -dijo el peli azul mientras agarraba a dos de aquellos infelices.

– es cierto la basura a la basura – -apoyo Gajeel acompañado por Natsu, los dos agarraron a los otros 4 que quedaban y los lanzaron fuera de la cafetería, una vez listo se fuero na sentar y a disfrutar del patio.

– bueno chicos eso no importa, ahora siéntense y relájense. – -invito el peli rojo de mechas plateadas con mucha tranquilidad.

– esto Natsu ha pasado tiempo – -dijo la peli azul de cabellos cortos.

– siento todo el alboroto Levy, tienes razón ha pasado bastante tiempo y te pido disculpas por marcharme sin despedirme o darte alguna explicación, se que tienes muchas preguntas e incluso estarás molesta así que desahógate, pegarme o insúltame si eso te hace sentir mejor – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas con un tono de tristeza y arrepentimiento

– no hace falta, durante todo este tiempo supe que tu no podrías haber hecho lo que hiciste sin ningún motivo, todos estos años he confiado en que tu eras inocente, y en caso contrario confiaba en que tuvieras unos buenos motivos para hacer lo que hiciste – -respondió la peli azul con una sonrisa.

– gracias por confiar en mi Levy, bien ahora te contare todo lo que ocurrió – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas con decisión.

– etooo Gray-sama, esta bien que Juvia escuche lo que esta apunto de explicar Natsu-san, dijo parece algo que solo sis amigos deban de saber, sera mejor que me vaya – -dijo mientras se levantaba para marcharse.

– no te preocupes, tu puedes escucharlo, después de todo si eres amiga de Gray, también lo eres de nosotros – -le dijo el oji jade con normalidad.

– es cierto Juvia, así que siéntate y escucha – -le dijo este mientras le ofreció un sitio cerca de él.

– gracias a todos – -contesto la peli azul de cabellos largos muy conmovida por la acción de ellos.

Natsu entonces narro los sucesos que le llevaron hasta el acto de vandalismo en Fairy Tail, la propuesta de Makarow, su ingreso en Impel Down, le contó todo a excepción de la melodía, durante su narración tanto Gajeel como Gray se tensaron, ellos durante unos segundos pensaron que el peli rojo de mechas plateadas le contaría a Levy lo de la melodía cosa que era muy difícil de creer si no estabas preparado, peor al darse cuanta de que no lo hizo se tranquilizaron, Juvia quien había escuchado la historia quedo completamente sorprendida, ella había escuchado de los sucesos ocurrido en Fairy Tail pero no se imaginar que todos los rumores que había escuchado fueran ciertos.

– en esencia eso fue todo lo que paso – -acabo de narrar el peli rojo de mechones plateados

– es algo que uno nunca se habría podido imaginar, pero a la la vez todo cobra sentido y las piezas que por años no me encajaron ahora lo hacen – -dijo la McGarden mientras asimilaba todo aquello.

– se que son muchas cosas y siento haberte tenido tan desinformada pero todo fue, lo siento de verdad – -se disculpo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas

En ese momento se formo un ambiente muy tenso, las chicas se sentían mal por el peli rojo de mechas plateadas, a excepción de Gajeel, Lissana y Gray ninguno de los presentes sabia como asimilar completamente aquellas noticias, aun estaban en estado de shokc, sobre todo la peli azul la cual no sabia como contarle todo aquello a Lucy, Natsu al notar el mal ambiente rezo pro que ocurriera algo para que tuviera la oportunidad de disipar la tensión.

– oeee Natsu-nii siento llegar tarde, pero nos toco quedarnos un poco mas – -dijo el joven Conbolt acompañado por Wendy.

– anda Romeo, por fin llegas, Romeo te los presentare, Gajeel y Gray son mis hermanos de batalla de Impel Down, ya te hable de ellos, luego están Lissana que ya la conoces, luego viene la amiga de Gray, se llama Juvia y por ultimo Levy, es un buena amiga – -los presento el peli rojo de mechas plateadas.

– un gusto y gracias por cuidar de Natsu-nii – -dijo el joven Conbolt mientras asentía la cabeza

– no hay de que – -contestaron todos con una sonrisa

– venga chicos el pasado p,asado esta ahora, comamos o sino se acabara el patio – -animo Natsu con una de sus sonrisas.

– Natsu-nii tiene razón no podemos entristecernos por él, lo importante es que el este bien – -afirmo Romeo, el cual se había sentado a su lado.

– oeee estufa andante no nos dijiste que tenias un hermano pequeño – -observo el peli azul

– la verdad es que no somos hermanos de verdad, su padre y yo somos muy buenos amigos y lo pasaba a visitar y de paso jugaba con él, bueno lo presentare, el es el hijo de Macao-sensei, se llama Romeo Conbolt y casi me olvide de presentare Wendy, bueno esta chica es la novia de Romeo– -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas mientras le daba un mordisco a su bocadillos.

– Naa Naaa … tsu-nii ella y yo solo somo amigos – -dijo un sonrojado peli morado.

– es cierto, solo somos amigos – -contesto una decepcionada a la par que molesta Wendy.

– que si que si – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas ignorándolos.

Después de eso, todos comieron comenzaron a divertirse mientras comían, todo era diversión y risas, en un ambiente que contrastaban, todos los miraban con cara de locos y se alejaban de ellos, al principio Romeo, Wendy y Levy se sintieron incómodos por eso, peor luego se olvidaron de eso y se concertaron en divertirse, una vez termino el descanso todos iban regresando a las clases, pero Levy le hizo una aviso al peli rojo de mechas plateadas para que se quedara un rato con ella a solas.

– ¿que ocurre Levy? – -pregunto el peli rojo de mechas plateadas algo sorprendido.

– Natsu, se que ya tengo las respuestas que me prometiste pero aun hay algo que necesito saber ¿tu vas a vengarte de Lu-chan, quiero decir de Lucy? – -pregunto la peli azul con mucho nerviosismo

– vaya parece que se han hecho muy amigas – -contesto Natsu con una sonrisa nostálgica mientras desviaba la mirada.

– responde a mi pregunta por favor Natsu – -dijo la oji marrón muy seria.

– no tengo pensado hacerle nada por el momento, pero si decidiera castigar-la ¿te opondrías? ¿te parece bien todo lo que me hizo? ¿Acaso no puedo guardarle un poco rencor por el dolor que me ha hecho? ¿acaso tan malo seria sentir deseos de venganza y llevarlos acabo?– -pregunto el oji jade con cierto enfado.

– se que todo lo que has ducho es cierto y no puedo reprocharte que aun guardes ese rencor para ti, pero yo se que Lu-chan ya ha pagado por todo tu dolor, y lo ha hecho con creces, eso no lo pongas en dudad, todo lo que alguna vez tuvo se volvió en su contra y la a dañado estos últimos 5 años – -respondió la oji marrón con mucha seriedad.

– ¿de que estas hablando Levy? ¿Acaso le ha ocurrido algo a Lucy que debería de saber? ¿crees que lo que ha sufrido es comparable con lo que yo sufrí en su momento? – -inquirió Natsu intentando buscar una respuesta a aquella declaración tan extraña.

– Natsu yo no soy quien para decirte lo que le ha pasado, Lu-chan debe de ser quien te lo diga en persona, por favor no seas duro con ella y cuando llegue el comento escucharla por favor – -dijo la peli azul de cabellos cortos en ultima instancia antes de marcharse de la cafetería.

Natsu la vio marcharse, en ese momento se quedo en la cafetería un rato mas, necesitaba asimilar todo lo que Levy le había dicho, a pesar de no ser mucho, esas palabras la habían dejado muy alterado, en cualquier caso ni Levy ni Lucy no tenia nada a que temer con relación a la venganza, ya que su rencor fue purificado hace años, la escena que acaba de hacer con Levy solo a sido para sacarle información, y dicha información no le ha gustado nada, el peli rojo de mechas plateadas, sabia que tenia que habla con Lucy muy pronto, pero necesitaba mentalizarse para ello, ademas contaba con un as en la manga y eso era la habilidad del 17º para ver el interior de los corazones, si Lucy mentía, Natsu lo sabría enseguida. Después de meditar un poco decidió volver a clase.

_**hola de nuevo :) espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de esta semana y ya saben gracias por leer hasta aquí y no se olviden de dejar sus tan preciados Reviews, por cierto ¿les gusto el nuevo aspecto de Natsu? se que habría quedado mejor mechas doradas, simulando el fuego de verdad , pero ami me gustaron las mechas plateadas, es algo personal, bueno me despide y los espero en el siguiente capitulo.**_


	15. masacre en el campo de Futbool

_**Como cada semana aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste y se divierta leyéndolo, ahora les dejo con el capitulo, bye, un aviso, este capitulo no tiene nada que ver con todo eso del mundial que esta saliendo últimamente, esto ya estaba escrito varios mese antes.**_

Capitulo 14: masacre en el campo de Futbool.

Nada mas marcharse Levy, Natsu se quedo meditando sobre las palabras de la peli azul, necesitaba hacerlo para actuar en consecuencia, cuando regreso a clase recobro su actitud normal delante de todos no quería que se preocuparan por nada, cuando el resto de los conocidos del peli rojo de mechas plateadas se enteraron del regreso de este, fueron a verlo para hablar con él, dejando desatendidas sus propias clases, incluso con los profesores que le tocaba a Natsu en ese momento, ellos dejaban la clase a un lado y se ponían a preguntarle cosas sobre su ultimo año en Impel Down, el peli rojo de mechas plateadas les contaba varias historias de su ultimo año, no obstante él quería dar clases, al final cuando los convencía para continuar la clase ya era demasiado tarde ya que la campana que indicaba el fin de la clase sonaba. mientras Natsu les explicaba ciertas historias a sus amigos, Gray y Gajeel aprovecharon ese tiempo aparte para conocer un poco mas a Levy y Juvia, las cuales les contaron ciertas cosas que los inquietaron un poco.

cuando llego el final del horario lectivo, el peli rojo de mechas plateadas fue llamado por el viejo Makarow a su despacho, allí este le informo que todos sus conocidos, incluyendo a Levy, Lissana y Juvia, celebrarían una fiesta en su honor, después de todo el hijo prodigo había regresado a su casa sano y salvo, y eso merecía una buena celebración, le viejo bromeo con Natsu, le dijo que si no asistía, lo castigaría con uno de los antiguos castigos de Fairy Tail, el cual consistía en beber hasta caer rendido, pero era evidente que Natsu no rechazaría la oferta ni el castigo, el lugar de la reunión era the slayer of fire a las 7 de la tarde, mientras Natsu hablaba con su padrino acerca de los últimos cambios y acontecimientos, cierta rubia y una peli azul de cabellos cortos iban hablando de regreso a sus casas.

– Lu-chan por el momento Natsu no parece que quiera perdonarte, es mas me dio la sensación de que quería vengarse – -dijo la peli azul triste.

– Levy-chan eso ya me lo esperaba después de todo le hice mucho daño, se que con palabras no lograre nada, por mucho que le diga que lo siento no serviría de nada, mis palabras nunca le llegaran, así que solo me queda demostrarle mi arrepentimiento y dolor con alguna acción, esa es la única opción que se me ocurre, pero por el momento no se me ocurre nada que pueda demostrarle mi arrepentimiento– -dijo la rubia con cierta frustración.

– Lu-chan, antes de demostrar algo, deberías de hablar con Natsu, esta tarde todos hemos quedado en the slayer of fire a las 7 para celebrar su regreso, ese seria el mejor momento, ven conmigo Lu-chan, estoy segura de que si estoy e mediadora podre hacer que las cosas vayan bien – -dijo la peli azul un poco mas animada.

– gracias Levy-chan pero esto es algo que debo de hacer yo misma, tu ve primero y diviértete, mas tarde iré yo, creo que a la mayoría no les hará mucha gracias que aparezca nada mas empezar la fiesta – -dijo la rubia con una sonrisa triste.

– tienes razón, de todos Lissana es la que mas te odia, y a pesar de haber pasado 5 años ella sigue guardándote rencor por como lo trataste – -dijo la peli azul con pesadez.

– lo se muy bien – -dijo la rubia mientras posaba su mano en la mejilla que Lissana le golpeo el día que Natsu se marcho.

una vez acabaron de hablar de Natsu decidieron cambiar de tema, cosa que fue mas idea de Levy que de la rubia, ya que necesitaba que estuviera de lo mas tranquila para lo que se le avecinaba esta tarde, no obstante hay algo con lo que no habían contado y eso era que ciertas personas las habían seguido y habían escuchado su conversación. una vez llegaron a casa de la rubia, las dos se despidieron con una abrazo y Levy se fue a su casa para comer, mientras tanto Gray, Gajeel y Natsu iban hablando de regreso a casa del peli rojo de mechas plateadas, pero el ambiente estaba cargado de tensión debido al silencio del oji jade

– oeeee cerebro de carbón estas demasiado callado ¿acaso estas así por esa tal Lucy? – -pregunto Gajeel un poco preocupado.

– "suspiro" me temo que si, Levy me ha dicho que ella ya ha pagado por sus pecados pero no lo entiendo, ella parecía estar bien demasiado bien, ni siquiera reacciono ante mi aparición – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas sin entenderlo.

– Flamita, hoy mientras hablaba con Juvia le pregunte por Lucy, me dijo que ella ya no es la capitana del equipo de voleibol hace mucho, a pesar de no llevar tanto tiempo en Fairy Tail ella ha escuchado de primera mano lo que la gente de su club y de clase comentaban, y parece que durante los últimos 5 años no ha estado asistiendo de manera normal a clase, sino que iba al instituto y se quedaba en la biblioteca – -dijo el peli azul de manera que intentaba dar a entender lo que estaba pasando.

– y no solo eso, Levy también me ha contado algunas cosas mas personales – -dijo de manera expectante el peli negro.

– ¿cuando les contaron eso? ¿Y porque tiene Levy tanta confianza contigo? Y lo mas importante ¿que te contó? – -inquirió el peli rojo de mechas plateadas.

– respondiendo a tu primera pregunto me lo contó mientras tu hablabas con los profesores, respondiendo a la segunda pregunto ella me tiene confianza porque la salve de unos imbéciles que le querían hacer daño, después de eso cuando regresábamos a la clase fuimos hablando, y luego hablamos mas en clase y nos hemos hecho muy cercanos, bueno a lo que iba mientras hablaba con ella me percate de que esa rubia te estaba mirando todo el rato, le pregunte a Levy si la conocía, y una cosa llevo a la otra y acabo contándome varias cosas – -dijo oji rojo con cierto pesar.

– ya Gajeel dinos que sabes, Natsu se esta impacientando – -advirtió el peli negro la darse cuanta de que el oji jade estaba tensando sus puños.

– esta bien ¿se acuerdan de esas zorras que nos abordaron en clase? Al parecer ellas han estado persiguiendo a la rubia desde que se supo la verdad de la relación con Salamander, y no solo la insultan, la humillan y la golpean, Levy no me especifico mucho mas pero por lo que parece a ella también le hicieron algo si en varios intentos de defender a la rubia– -concluyo el peli negro de manera fúnebre, sus palabras estaban cargadas de ira, ya que le dolía escuchar que a su nueva amiga peli azul le hiciera eso, ella no se lo merecía.

– no puede ser – -murmuro Gray sorprendido.

– … – -Natsu no dijo nada, solo tenso sus puños, mas de o que ya estaban, hasta tal punto que se clavo sus unas y sangro un poco.

– se que este es uno de los casos que deberíamos de abordar, pero viendo el historial que has tenido con Lucy tu decides que hacer ¿la ayudamos o no? Bueno la pregunta adecuada es … ¿la podrás perdonar para poder ayudarla?– -pregunto el peli azul seriamente.

– por el momento no haremos nada, yo decidiré que se hará mas adelante, así que respeten mi decisión – -dijo el peli rojo de mechones plateados mientras ocultaba su mirada debajo de su flequillo, entonces acelero el paso y los dejarlos atrás, ahora necesitaba estar solo.

Después de eso los chicos cambiaron de tema, pero el ambiente aun estaba algo tenso por lo vivido hace unos momentos. Cuando llegaron a casa comieron y se relajaron, la hora para la celebración no se hizo esperar, todos se encontraba en the slayer of fire festejando de manera muy escandalosa, bebían y se reían como nunca lo habían hecho, Natsu presento a sus hermanos de batalla y les explico sus historias a todos sus amigos, al principio Gajeel y Gray se sentían fuera de lugar después de todo eran los amigos y familiares de Natsu no los suyos, este pensamiento era compartido por Levy y Juvia, pero como de costumbre Natsu destruía esas barreras y la incomodidad y todos se sintieron como en familia y no paraba de divertirse Levy y Gajeel hablaban animada-mente entre ellos y el resto de los invitados, lo mismo pasaba con Juvia y Gray los cuales también se lo estaban pasando bien, en una de estas, Laxus le pregunto algo a Natsu.

– les juro que en los últimos años mi numero de cicatrices a aumentado, son casi el tripe de lo que recuerdan – -dijo con toda naturalidad el peli rojo de cabellos plateados

– ¿enserio tienes tantas cicatrices Natsu? A simple vista no lo parece – -rebatió Laxus para picarlo

– ¿ no me creen? – -pregunto el peli rojo de mechas plateadas incrédulo.

– queremos pruebas – -dijo Macao animado mientras agitaba su jarra de cerveza.

– si Natsu quítate la camiseta – -dijo una peli castaña descaradamente.

– etooo vale – -contesto el peli rosa, se quito la camiseta y las vendas que aun llevaba en el cuerpo y mostró sus cicatrices.

Natsu tenia una cicatriz de 3 centímetros en el dorso izquierdo, unas pequeñas cicatrices en su abdomen y una quemadura en su pecho, al cual curiosamente tenia forma de llama, a parte de eso Natsu les mostró una serie de quemaduras con forma de escamas en su brazo derecho, cosa de la que no se habían percatado ya que no llamaban mucho la atención, luego se alzo la basta derecha de su pantalón y mostró las mismas quemaduras con forma de escama, estas eran mas llamativas que las de su brazo

– y esas son todas las que tengo – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas con una sonrisa.

– ¿como puedes estar tan tranquilo con tantas cicatrices? ¿y porque la mayoría tiene forma de quemadura? – -pregunto la albina de cabellos cortos sin entender la mentalidad del oji jade.

– jajajaj tampoco es para tanto, para mi cada cicatriz simboliza lo fuerte que me he hecho, todos esta cicatrices demuestran que soy mucho mas fuerte de lo que fui en el pasado – -respondió el peli rojo de mechas plateadas con una de sus sonrisas mientras se volvía a vestir

– Natsu-nii necesito pedirte un favor importante – -dijo Romeo mientras se ponía delante de él.

– dime soy todo oídos, no sera que necesitas ayuda con Wendy ¿verdad? Mira que aprovechas que ha salido a llamar a sus padres para avisarles que llegara un poco mas tarde lo acordado, eres un chico malo – -se burlo el oji jade.

– no, no es eso, por favor Natsu-nii hazme mas fuerte, por favor se mi maestro – -dijo Romeo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

– Romeo ¿que pero que te pasa? – -pregunto si padre sin entender las lagrimas de su hijo.

– Macao, Romeo esta sufriendo Bullying, no es un caso muy grave pero así empiezan todos, pero no creo que lo molesten mas, con mi regreso evite que lo pusieran en ridículo – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas poniéndose muy serio de golpe

– pero hijo ¿porque no me has dicho? – -pregunto su padre con impotencia.

– ¿de que habría servido papa? tu eres un profesor, no puedes hacer nada, y si te hubiera avisado, los habrían castigado o expulsado, pero cuando regresaran la situación se habría vuelto peor , y podrían haber sido mas crueles conmigo o con ... – -Romeo no pudo acabar porque las lagrimas conquistaron sus ojos. En ese momento Natus comenzó a hablar

– Romeo, te enseñare lo básico para defender, pero no sera fácil ¿estas dispuesto a sufrir heridas para conseguirlo? – -pregunto Natsu muy serio.

– si – -respondí el chico conteniendo su llanto.

– ¿sabes que una vez sepas defenderte hay probabilidades de que te conviertas en un acosador? – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas poniéndose mas serio.

– eso nunca, yo tengo un motivo para querer ser fuerte, no pienso dejarme llevar por esa mierda, yo, yo no soy como ellos – -contesto el peli morado ofendido.

– cual es la razón para querer ser mas fuerte, dime ¿tienes algo que deseas proteger por encima de ti mismos? – -dijo el chico de mechas plateadas muy serio.

– si tengo a alguien muy preciado para mi, ahora ella esta sufriendo por mi culpa, ella sufre cuando me hacen algo, a pesar de no decírselo ella lo sabe, de eso estoy seguro y yo … yo ya me he cansado de que sufra por mi culpa, yo estoy enamorado de ella y ya no quiero hacerla sufrir – -contesto el peli morado con una sonrisa, la cual contrastaba con sus lagrimas

– ella es Wendy ¿verdad? – -pregunto el pelo rojo de mechas plateadas un poco mas relajado

– si, yo la amo con todas mis fuerzas y aunque ella no me corresponda, o le guste otra persona, yo quier hacerla feliz, mientras este a mi lado – -admitió el peli morado, al escuchar esas palabras Natsu creyó tener un deja vu, Romeo se parecía a él mismo hace unos años, iba a reprocharle esa manera de pensar, peor a las espaldas del chico vio a Wendy, la cual tenia las manos en su pecho y se veis emocionada por las palabras de Romeo, entonces se dio cuenta de algo, la situación de su hermano pequeño no es la misma que la suya.

– yo también estoy enamorada de ti Romeo – -dijo una voz muy conocida para el chico desde atrás.

– que … – -murmuro el peli morado mientras se daba la vuelta.

Al girarse Wendy lo abrazo, tan rápido que casi lo tumba en el suelo, Romeo estaba en estado de shock, Natsy tenia una de sus sonrisas maliciosos, el resto observaba con ternura la escena, el de Romeo lloraba a mares ya que se dio cuenta de que su hijo ya era todo un hombre, en el sentido psicológico. El pobre Romeo por fin reacciono y correspondió el abrazo de Wendy, cientos de sentimientos se a remolinaron en su interior, pero el mas grande y notable era el de alivio.

– ¿de verdad estas enamorado de mi? – -pregunto aun sin creérselo.

– claro sino no te lo habría dicho – -contesto la peli azul con un adorable puchero, el cual casi le hizo sangrar la nariz al pobre Romeo, ya que debido a su posición y a la situación, se le venían ciento de imágenes impropias de un joven como él. asi que con cuidado se levanto y ayudo a Wendy, una vez estuvieron parados frente a frente.

– Wendy ¿tu … tu quieres ser mi no … novia? – -pregunto un avergonzado peli morado.

– claro que quiero ser tu novia – -dijo la peli azul mientras le daba su primer beso a su novio, este era un simple roce de labios, algo inocente y puro, cosa que ya casi no existe en este mundo.

– ! que monos ¡ – -dijeron la mayoría de los presentes con una sonrisa. Los jóvenes se acordaron que estaban delante de todos y se separaron a causa de la vergüenza de hacer un espectáculo como ese, la pobre Wendy casi se desmaya del susto y la vergüenza.

– serán idiotas los hicieron sentirse incómodos – -protesto el peli rojo de mechas plateadas, ya que no era justo que los interrumpieran así

– ¿a quien llamas idiota pelo de lejía? – -encaro Gray agarrándolo de la camiseta.

– pues a ti stripper de cuarta ¿caso hay alguien mas que me esta agarrando?– -se burlo Natsu mientras plantaba en la cara un trozo de pastel de fresa, el cual estaba en una mesa cerca de ellos.

– ahora si te mato Flamita – -dijo el peli azul mientras le lanzaba un trozo de pollo, Natsu lo esquió y el pollo fue a a para a la cabeza de Gajeel.

– ! aaaa ahora si los mato cabrones ¡ – -dijo Gajeel mientras se lanzaba contra ellos.

– sin duda Natsu sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, me alegro de que haya encontrado a mas amigos ¿no piensas los mismo Erza? – -dijo Jerard con una sonrisa, al ver que su novia no le contesto se giro u la vio en el suelo agarrando los restos del pastel de fresa.

– pastelito no tenias la culpa – -dijo la peli rojo con un aura depresiva.

– oo mierda – -dijo Jerard mientras sudaba frió.

– los matare por haber hecho daño al pobre pastel de fresa – -grito Erza mientras se acerca a los chicos le les daba un par de golpes

– Erza da miedo – -dijo Natsu en el suelo lleno de chichones.

– y que lo digas, de poco nos mata – -comento Gray, quien también estaba en el mismo estado que Natsu.

– lo lo sentimos – -se disculpo Gajeel, y al igual que sus hermanos también estaba en el suelo masacrado.

– si vuelve a destrozar a un pobre pastel los empalare ¿me entendieron? – -pregunto ella con un ahora asesina y sádica.

– Aye – -respondieron los tres mientras sudaban frió.

después de ese pequeño altercado la fiesta regreso a The Slayer of Fire, ahora la celebración era doble, después de todo no se presenciaba una declaración de aquella magnitud todos los días, Wendy y Romeo se sintieron avergonzados, y mas Romeo ya que su padre comenzó a decir ciertas cosas que había encontrado en el cuarto de este, cosas como revistas porno que daba la casualidad que se le parecían a Wendy, eso era pura coincidencia, cuando apenas faltaban 10 minutos para las 9 de la noche alguien entro en el local, cosa que llamo la atención de todos ya que estaban celebrando cerca de la puerta principal, la primera en atender a esta persona fue la Alberona, en teoría nadie debía de entrar ya que afuera había un cartel que decía que estaba cerrado por fiesta particular.

– lo siento chica hoy no esta abierto para el publico – -dijo Alberona al verla entrar. Todos prestaron atencio a la visitante, y Lissana se enfando al verla.

– !¿que mierda haces aquí?¡ – -grito una cabreada Lissana.

– Lissana tranquilizante, Lu-chan no ha vendió ha hacer nada malo – -intervino la peli azul de cabellos cortos.

– yo … yo solo quiero hablar con Natsu un momento – -dijo una rubia muy cohibida.

– como te atreves – -dijo la albina mientras se ponía delante de ella y le iba a dar una bofetada, la rubia cerro los ojos y espero a que el golpe llegara, pero este nunca llego, cuando abrió los ojos observo el motivo de que la bofetada no llegara.

– Lissana es suficiente, yo me encargo de esto – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas con voz profunda.

– pero Natsu – -protesto la albina sin entender el comportamiento de su amigo.

– por favor continúen la fiesta ahora vuelvo – -dijo Natsu mientras soltaba la mano de Lissana y agarraba con algo de fuerza el antebrazo de la Hearthfilia.

Los dos salieron fuera del local, caminaron hasta el parque que estaba a unas manzana de allí, Natsu se detuvo y comenzó a hablar.

– ha sido mucho tiempo Hearthfilia – -dijo el oji jade con voz neutra.

– tienes razón Natsu – contesto la rubia con una sonrisa triste

– no me trates con tanta familiaridad, para ti ahora solo soy Dragoneel – -contesto el peli rojo de mechas plateadas con frialdad.

– lo siento Nat … digo Dragoneel yo, yo lo siento, no sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento de lo que paso hace 5 años, se que esto no es suficiente para sanar la terrible herida que te provoque durante mucho tiempo he pensado como disculparme o decir lo mal que me siento por lo ocurrido pero no puedo expresarlo con palabras yo … – -dijo la rubia mientras las lagrimas invadían sus ojos.

– ¿te crees que con una simple disculpa y un par de lagrimas me sentiré satisfecho? sabes lo que significo para mi aquella traición y lo que sentí al verte con Lok? ! me hundiste en la mas profunda oscuridad ¡ – contesto con enfado, ya estaba perdiendo la compostura, pero se dio cuenta de ello y se tranquilizo.

– lo se "sniff sniff" por eso "sniff sniff" te demostrare "sniff sniff " que me arrepiento de lo que paso "sniff sniff" lo juro "sniff sniff" y te prometo que te demostrare de alguna manera que he pagado por el daño que te hice, con mis palabras nunca te alcanzare, así que lo haré con mis actos– -alcanzo a decir la rubia limpiándose los ojos.

– entonces que tengas suerte, sino tienes nada mas que decir me marcho – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas mientras se volteaba y se marchaba.

– solo era eso, siento haberte arruinado la fiesta – -contesto la rubia mientras ella también se giraba y se marchaba.

Nada mas verla marcharse, el peli rojo de mechas plateadas se sumió en un debate con su otra mitad, ya que se sentía muy confuso y frustrado.

"¿porque? porque a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, se me acelera el corazón cada vez que la veo 17º ? me dijiste que encontraría mi felicidad después de haber sufrido todo aquello, entonces porque sigo enamorado de Luce ¿porque no puedo ignorarla?, se supone que debería de estar buscar un nuevo amor" pregunto Natsu con bastante frustración, el quería volver a amar, pero no quería ser dañado de nuevo y mucho menos por la misma persona

"de momento no puedo decírtelo debes de averiguarlo tu mismo, lo primero es hablar con Lissana, creo que debes de preguntarle que ocurrió el día siguiente de tu partida" le respondió el 17º de manera tranquila, este estado se contradecía con el de Natsu, el cual estaba muy inquieto.

"joder nada mas he regresado y ya todo se complica, esto es una mierda" protesto el peli oji jade con cansancio

"no me digas, se que esto es frustran-te pero te prometo que pronto sabrás tu mismo que ha pasado con Lucy en los últimos 5 años, así todo regresara a como debe de ser" le contó el 17.

"espera ¿tu sabes algo mas cierto?" pregunto Natsu, el ya tenia varias sospechas de lo que había en las sombras, pero necesitaba confirmarlo.

"es evidente que se lo que oculta Lucy, pero no puedo decírtelo, debes de ser tu quien haga y complete este rompecabezas, cuando lo hagas podrás encontrar lo que deberías de estas buscando según tu" le respondió este a modo de desafió.

" 17º si me contaras que esta pasando me podría ahorrar mucho tiempo" volvió a reprochas Natsu

"es que si te diera todas las respuestas esto no tendría ningún sentido, no aprenderías nada por ti mismo" le respondió este antes de desaparecer

– joder, me va tocar hacer de detective, no es que me moleste, pero es algo pesado – -dijo en voz alta mientras se marchaba del lugar.

Natsu de regreso a la fiesta se la paso suspirando, una vez de vuelta todos le acribillaron a pregunta de porque Lucy lo había ido a ver, ademas de preguntarle de que habían hablado, pero Natsu no las contesto, llamo a Lissana y se la llevo a una habitación aparte. todos permanecieron expectantes, deseaban saber que estaba pasando, pero les tocaría esperar.

– Lissana que ocurrió entre tu y Lucy después de que me marchara – -pregunto el peli rosa mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la habitación.

– solo le dije lo que pensaba – -contesto en tono molesto la albina.

– se que Lucy nunca fue santo de tu devoción, pero es obvio que me estas mintiendo y la manera tan agresiva en la que te has comportado lo confirma, así que habla de una vez - -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas intentando ser comprensivo.

– Natsu no se de que estas hablando solo le dije lo que pensaba de ella – -respondió Lissana mientras desviaba la mirada.

– Lissana no estoy de humor como para fingir que te creo, sabes he aprendido a ver lo que uno esconde en su corazón, así que sera mejor que me lo fijas la verdad o sino tendré que interrogarte, y hurgar en lo profundo de tu corazón, y no sera algo agradable, podre observar todos tus miedos y debilidades y utilizarlos contra ti, así que habla de una vez Lissana – -ordeno el peli rojo de mechas plateadas mientras perdía la paciencia, después de todo aquel encuentro con Lucy lo había desestabilizado.

– Natsu … esta bien, lo que paso fue que el día después de tu partida, la encare en plena clase nos peleamos, durante la pelea admitió delante de todos que estaba saliendo contigo, me enfade porque ella había esperado a esa situación para admitirlo así que la pegue de nuevo, luego vino el director dijo cosas y ella salio corriendo de clase, después estuvo varias semanas sin ir a clase y luego no regreso, unas semanas después me entere por Mira-nee que ella estaba estudiando con Levy en la biblioteca y que ya no asistiría a la clase de manera normal– -narro la albina con algo de pesar, obviamente oculto lo del suicidio de la rubia, ella se sentía culpable así que prefirió quedarse al margen de eso, no obstante su reacción de hace unos momentos aun mostraba que seguía enfadada con Lucy y que no la había perdonado.

– con que era eso … Lissana, esto ya fue suficiente, tu ya has castigado demasiado a Lucy, ya deja de hacerlo, su deuda contigo esta saldada, ahora yo me haré cargo de si la perdono o no, ya no la castigues mas en mi nombre – -dijo el peli rojo de mechones plateados un poco menos tenso.

– ¿de que hablas? yo creo que ella aun no ha pagado, ella debe de disculparse miles de veces – -respondió alterada la albina.

– dime Lissana ¡tu sabias que Minerva y las otras chicas de clase la han estado acosando, humillado y golpeado desde entonces? – -pregunto el epli rosa mientras estiraba los brazos para desperezarse.

– ¿de que hablas? – -pregunto la albina sin entenderlo.

– Lissana, durante los últimos 5 años Lucy ha estado sufriendo Bullying, al principio no lo creí es mas llegue a pensar que ella era una de las que lo provocaba, pero ese pensamiento lo tenia antes de regresar, peor después de lo que me has dicho y de lo que me contó Levy y la manera en que se comportaba Lucy, lo he confirmado, ademas de que hay algo mas oscuro que debo de investigar, tengo la sensación de que le a ocurrido algo mas importante a Lucy – -contesto pensativo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas

– … – -la albina se quedo en silencio ella intuía a que se refería, pero no quería decir nada, la palabra correcta era que no sabia que decir. como si su cerebro estuviera bloqueado, Natsu no conseguía recordar aquellos sueños que tuvo hace unos años.

– se que la odias porque piensas que por culpa de ella, decidí aceptar la propuesta de marcharme a Impel Down, pero te equivocas en gran parte, puede que lo ocurrido con ella fuera una de las causas, pero no el motivo principal, hay algo mas – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas mientras se levantaba de la silla.

– ¿a que te refieres? – -pregunto la albina sin entenderlo.

– después de mi ultima paliza me di cuenta de que necesitaba ser fuerte, por primera vez en mi vida sentí que yo quería ser el dueño de mis acciones ya no quería someterme a nadie, por eso mismo destroce yo mismo Fairy Tail, y por eso mismo acepte la propuesta del viejo, me di cuenta de que si no arriesgaba mi vida, no podría cambiar, y gracias a eso, durante todo este tiempo he hecho nuevos amigos y me alegro por ello, se que es difícil de entender, pero solo quiero que recuerdes esto, yo doy gracias al cielo por haber vivido lo que viví y no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo – -contesto el peli rojo de mechones plateadas con una de sus sonrisas.

– Natsu … – -murmuro la albina al borde del llanto debido a las palabras de este

– venga regresemos a la fiesta – -dijo el peli rosa mientras le tendía la mano.

– si – -contesto la albina con una sonrisa.

Una vez regresaron a la fiesta, el ambiente de tensión desapareció, y todo regreso a la normalidad, todos disfrutaron y rieron de nuevo, la fiesta se alargo hasta las 2 de la mañana, y antes de marcharse Laxus le dijo a Natsu que no ira mañana al instituto, esto fue lo mismo que le dijeron Macao y Wakaba, pero le caso de estos dos últimos era mas por la resaca que por otra cosa, ya que les les ocurrió la maravillosa idea de retar a Cana a una competencia de ver quien bebía mas. cabe mencionar que mucho antes de que la fiesta acabar, sobre las 23:00, Natsu y Romeo fueron a acompañar a Wnedy a su casa, ya que una chia tan joven no podía ir sola por la calle a esas horas, ademas las hora que le permitieron quedarse a Wendy en la fiesta fue hasta las 23:30, pensaron en la posibilidad de que se quedara en casa de Romeo o de Natsu, pero esa idea fue rápidamente desechada ya que eso daría una mala imagen a los padres de Wendy ademas de que tenia que pedirles permiso previamente, de esta manera la fueron a acompañar, se despidieron de ella y de los padres de Wendy y regresaron a la fiesta, pero unas horas antes de estos sucesos, específicamente después de la separación de Lucy y Natsu, a nuestra rubia amiga la ocurrió un suceso inesperado.

– que que hacen aquí – -pregunto la rubia asustada y nerviosa.

– tranquila solo hemos venido a ofrecerte un trato – -dijo una de las presentes con una sonrisa arrogante.

Entonces estas chicas le explicaron el trato a la rubia, la cual acepto sin pensárselo dos veces. De esta manera la noche paso rápido para todos, excepto para Natsu el cual estuvo un poco mas de tiempo despierto ya que cierto oji rojo no paraba de preguntarle cosas sobre los gustos de cierta peli azul de cabellos cortos. entonces la mañana del jueves llego, Natsu, Gray y Gajeel se habían quedado dormidos debido a la hora a al que habían vuelto de la fiesta, para su mala suerte se olvidaron de poner el despertador y se despertaron bastante tarde, de manera que tuvieron que apurarse y salir sin desayunar, ademas de tener que ir corriendo por la calle como unos auténticos lunáticos para llegar a la primera clase, ya que a pesar de todo aun disfrutaban de ir al instituto, en un ultimo esfuerzo de llegar a tiempo antes de que les cerraran las puertas, los chicos tuvieron que lanzarse para evitar que la verga se les cerrara, en resumen acabaron en el suelo, tenían suerte de que la entrada estuviera asfaltada y limpia sino se habrían ensuciado bastante, una vez llegaron a clase se relajaron y fueron a sus asientos, después de todo necesitaban descansar.

– dios … eso, eso estuvo cerca – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas mientras se sentaba en la silla.

– ni lo digas, hace tiempo que no corría así – -respondió Gray con cierto cansancio, mas de la resaca y la hora a la que se acostaron que por la carrera.

– Gray-sama por fin llego, Juvia pensaba que no vendría – -dijo cierta oji azul mientras se acercaba a saludarlo, acompañada de otra peli azul de cabellos cortos y una albina.

– hey chicos ¿porque han llegado tan tarde? – -pregunto Levy con una sonrisa.

– al idiota de Salamander se le olvido poner el despertador – -protesto el peli negro.

– Natsu eres un caso, mira que olvidarte de poner el despertador – -le reprocho de manera divertida cierta albina de cabellos cortos.

– oye Lissana eso no fue mi culpa del todo, maldito hierro oxidado, si ayer no te hubieras estado preguntándome tantas cosas de Levy me habría acordado – -protesto molesto el peli rojo de mechas plateadas

– ¿co ... cosas de ... de mi? – -dijo la peli azul muy sonrojada.

– etooooo no es que ... buen yo … yo – -el peli negro se puso nervioso, pero el profesor de guardia fue su salvación.

– les informo que no habrá profesores hasta después del descanso, así que pueden salir al patio para dejar esta clase libre ya que la necesitamos – -dijo la profesora de plástica, Evergreen.

– mierda es verdad las tres primeras horas las teníamos con Macao, Wakaba y Laxus, ayer antes de marcharnos me dijeron que no vendrían ninguno de los tres, Laxus iba con Mira al medico para una ecografia y Makao y Wakaba tenían resaca, mierda – -dijo el peli rojo al percatarse de su fallo.

– espera un momento ¿eso quiere decir que nos podridas haber ahorrado la carrera? – -pregunto el peli azul con un tic de nerviosismo en su ojo derecho.

– soy un completo idiota – -se dijo a si mismo Natsu mientras se dejaba caer en la mesa y se hundía en una pequeña depresión.

– mierda, pudiera haber dormido mas – -dijo Gajeel uniéndose a la depresión del peli rojo de mechones plateados

– nos podríamos haber ahorrado el salto de la verja al estilo Indiana Jones – -dijo el peli azul igual de deprimido que sus hermanos de batalla, entonces en esa zona unas pequeñas esencias negras apreciaron en sus cabezas a la vez que unas lineas verticales y azules.

– emmm ¿pero que es ese humo negro? – -pregunto la peli azul de cabellos cortos extrañada.

Todos salieron al patio a disfrutar de sus tres horas libres, Natsu, Lissana, Levy, Gajeel, Gray y Juvia, se fueron a sentar en frente de la pista de Baloncesto, el cual era un buen sitio ya que hacia sombra y soplaba un viento agradable, esa tranquilidad se fue cuando ciertas zorras, quiero decir chicas se les acercaron.

– chicos tenemos una propuesta que hacerles y estamos seguros de que la aceptaran – -dijo una albina de cabellos costos conocida como Angel.

– ¿que mierda quieren ahora ? ya las rechazamos ayer no vamos a cambiar de opinión asi que largo – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas molesto.

– escúchanos primero Dragoneel-kun los retamos a un partido de Futbool – -dijo Minerva con bastante confianza.

– ¿para que cojones íbamos a jugar a Futbool con ustedes? Ademas ¿porque Futbool? – -pregunto Gray de mala manera.

– Gray-kun no seas tan brusco con tus palabras me duele, pero no me importa si eres igual o mas brusco en la cama – -dijo Aries con una sonrisa arrogante, ante eso Juvia se aferro al brazo de Gray, por algún motivo ella se sintió amenazada, entonces Gray le toco la mano en señal de que se relajara.

– es fácil chicos, si ganan con una diferencia de 5 goles, nosotras nuca los volveremos a molestar, ademas de que no humillaremos a nadie en lo que queda de curso que ¿les parece? – -pregunto ahora Yukino.

– es un buen trato si ganamos, digan ¿que pasara si perdemos? – -pregunto cierto oji rojo con curiosidad.

– si pierden, tendrán que ser nuestros esclavos sexuales por todo el curso, claro si se obsesionan con nuestros cuerpo sera por mas tiempo – -dijo Minerva mientras se relamía los labios, esto tenso a las presentes, pero Natsu y los chicos no lo notaron.

– aaa ¿solo eso? Esta bien ¿empezamos ahora no? – -dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

– esta bien, nosotros seremos once jugadores, en el equipo estaremos Aries Yukino, Angel y yo, ademas de 7 jugadores del equipo oficial de Futbool del instituto, cabe decir que ellos han ganado el ultimo torneo nacional de Futbool – -dijo la morena con orgullo.

– ¿solo 7 profesionales? no sera un problema, nuestro equipo sera solo de 3 personas – -dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa maléfica.

– ooo Gajeel-kun, no sabia que desearas perder tan rápidamente, seguro que te mueres de ganas de estar entre mis pierna – -se burlo Yukino, mientras se pasaba su mano descaradamente por aquella zona, ante esta acción cierta peli azul de cabellos cortos se molesto, ella iba a mandarla a volar, pero Gajeel se le adelanto.

– gegegege ni loco, me puedes contagiar cualquier cosa, lo que dijo es que solo uno de nosotros podría ganarles a todos ustedes sin mucho esfuerzo – -contesto Gajeel con una sonrisa desafiante.

– bien les esperamos en el campo de Futbool dentro de 10 minutos – -dijo Minerva mientras se marchaba acompañada de sus amigas.

– Natsu ¿de verdad creen que puedan ganar? – -pregunto Levy preocupada.

– no te preocupes nosotros ganaremos – -contesto confiado el peli rojo de mechas plateadas.

– etooo Natsu ¿ustedes saben como se juega? la pregunta correcta es ¿alguna vez han jugada? – -pregunto Lissana con cierta duda.

– conocemos las reglas y las demás cosas, pero es la primera vez que jugamos de verdad – -contesto Natsu mientras se ponía en camino hacia el campo de futbool.

– ¿queeeeee? – -gritaron Lissana, Juvia y Levy sorprendidas.

– por favor Gray-sama no juegue, Juvia no quiere que esas mujeres le hagan daño – -dijo la peli azul muy preocupada.

– confía en mi Juvia, nosotros ganaremos y haremos que esas zorras no humillen o dañen a mas personas – -dijo Gray con una sonrisa, el al igual que Natsu y Gajeel, tenían la convicción de que iban a ganar.

– este cubo de hielo tiene razón, recuerden que hemos estado 5 años entrenando para derrotar a este tipo de gente, confíen en nosotros, ademas solo es un juego, podremos con ellos aunque sena profesionales – -dijo Natsu mientras comenzaba a estirar sus piernas, para evitar calambres.

– estoy contigo Salamander, esas zorras no saben que se han metido con las personas equivocadas – -contesto Gajeel, al igual que Natsu, se puso a estirar sus músculos, Gray también los imito.

Al cabo de 10 minutos todos estaban presentes en el campo de futbool, el cual se había llenado de espectadores tanto de la clase de los chicos como de otras clases, a parte de eso, muchos alumnos observarían el partido desde las ventanas de sus clases, Minerva estaba en el centro del campo, tenia la pelta en sus pies, Natsu y los chicos no se hicieron esperar, Gajeel y Gray se quedaron a unos 5 metros detrás de Natsu, mientras este iba al centro.

– vaya no era un farol, solo son ustedes 3, jajaja ni siquiera hay portero – -dijo Minerva en tono de burla.

– no lo necesitamos, ya que no tendrán oportunidad de llegar a la portería– -contesto fríamente el peli rojo de mechas plateadas, los dos capitanes se miraban de tal manera que la tensión aumentaba

– me das hasta ternura pensado que ganaran, tu confianza y tu mente serán destruidas y te convertirás en mi perro particular y eso también les pasara a tus amigos, solo por que me dan lastima sacan ustedes primero– -dijo la morena pasando-le la pelota al peli rojo de mechas plateadas.

Una vez tuvo la pelota y escuchar el silbato que indicaba el inicio del partido, Natsu le paso la pelota a Gray, este la recibió y comenzó a avanzar hacia el campo contrario, pero algo que sorprendió a todos los espectadores y a los propios jugadores fue que los tres iban caminando lentamente como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, entonces 5 jugadores del equipo de Minerva fueron a por Gray, pero este los esquivo en el ultimo momento con una finta impresionante a la par que rápida, apenas los esquivo, paso la pelota al peli rojo de mechas plateadas, este recibió la pelota y sin dejar que tocara el suelo se la paso a Gajeel, quien había avanzado muy adentro del campo contrario, este realizo el mismo movimiento que Natsu y se la devolvió al oji jade, sin que se lo esperaran los tres aumentaron su velocidad de golpe y de nuevo sin dejar que la pelota tocara el suelo, Natsu le paso el balón a Gray, pero el pase iba al espacio vacía que estaba a 7 metros por delante de Gray, todos pensaron que no llegaría, pero se equivocaron, Gray recibió el pase y supero a la defensa con bastante rapidez, al hacerlo elevo la pelota y la chuto con todos sus fuerzas directa a la esquina izquierda de abajo, el portero sonrió pensado que seria fácil de parar, así que se lanzo a pararla con su pie, peor para su sorpresa, la fuerza de la pelota era tan fuerte que derribo su pie y la pelota entro en la portería como si nada.

– ¿que cojones le pasa a esa pelota? de poco me rompe el tobillo – -dijo el portero sorprendido de la fuerza del disparo.

– impresionante – -dijo Levy la ver esa muestra de fuerza y velocidad.

– Gray-sama es mas impresionante de lo que Juvia pensaba – -dijo la peli azul de cabellos largo con una sonrisa al a vez que un sonrojo.

Todos quedaron impresionados por la habilidad de los tres, en ningún momento les habían quitado la pelota. Era el turno del equipo contrario una vez se inicio el saque ellos avanzaron rápidamente, superando a Natsu y los chicos, los cuales no se movieron en ningún momento, los atacantes iban confiados, y como no había portero, dispararon casi desde medio campo, pero la peloto nunca llego a entrar, ya que Gajeel apareció de la nada y debuto la pelota con su pecho, y sin dejar que tocara el suelo hizo un pase largo en dirección al centro del campo del adversario, uno de los centro campistas intento para la pelota con la cabeza, peor no lo consigo la fuerza de la pelota lo golpeo de tal manera que cayo al suelo adolorido, cabe recalcar que la pelota no se desvió de su trayecto original, entonces Natsu detuvo la pelota con su pecho, elevándola hacia arriba, cuando la pelota volvió hacia abajo, Natsu estiro su pie derecho hacia atrás y antes de que la pelota tocara el suelo, la disparo con bastante potencia, el disparo fue tan tapido e inesperado que nadie tuvo tiempo de detener el disparo, ni siquiera el portero, en menos de 2 minutos ya llevaban 2 goles de ventaja.

– ¿que clase de monstruos son esos tres? – -dijo uno de los delanteros del equipo.

– les hacemos una advertencia, aunque llegue tarde, les recomendamos que no detengan nuestro tiros, ya que les podríamos romper los huesos si no son lo suficientemente fuerte – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas muy tranquilo.

– si no quieren salir heridos no se interpongan entre los pases y defienda el balón cuando lo tengan – -dijo Gray mientras regresaba a su campo.

– eso también va para ustedes, solo porque sean mujeres no seremos menos blandos con ustedes – -advirtió el oji rojo a las chicas

después de ese anuncio, el equipo contrario se reunió para decidir que hacer para poder encontrar una manera para ganar.

– chicos, quiero que a partir de ahora, cuando vayan a entrarles, lo hagan con el intento de lesionar gravemente – -dijo Angel muy seria.

– ¿quee? – -pregunto uno de los centro campistas.

– que ¿acaso no escucharon? Si queremos ganarles tendremos que jugar sucio, o sino, no moveremos nuestros hilos para que puedan ser seleccionados por un equipo importante, se despedirán de su dinero y fama – -dijo Minerva con cierto cabreo.

– esta bien minerva-sama, se hará lo que usted diga, pero recuerde que no solo nos prometió eso – -contesto el capitán con seriedad

– jejeje, claro que no cariño, nunca me podría olvidar de la promesa que le hice a mi primer sirviente sexual – -contesto la morena, se acerco a el y le dio un beso bastante apasionado.

– bien a nuestras posiciones – -dijo este casi indiferente por lo que acaba de vivir, mientras se dirigía al centro de la pista.

– si capitán – -respondieron todos mientras se dirigían a sus puestos, una vez el capitán estuvo solo.

– "suspiro" parece que de nuevo el futbool solo es otra herramienta para conseguir poder, dinero y hacer daño, estos pobres serán esclavizados por Minerva-sama, como yo hace varios años – -dijo este con los ojos vacíos mientras miraba la pelota. No se percato de que cierto peli rojo de mechas plateadas lo estaba observando.

– oye Minerva, no habías previsto que fueran tan buenos, no creo que les ganemos con este equipo ¿crees que deberíamos de sacarla ya? – -pregunto Yukino con cierto temor, esto alerto a todas las presentes, entonces Minerva decidió tranquilizarlas.

– tranquilas, seguiremos con el plan original, estoy seguro de que no podrán ganarnos, después de todo contamos con un as en la manga, de momento cansemos-los y al final la sacaremos – -dijo la morena con bastante arrogancia.

– es cierto, estoy segura de que con ella en el equipo, no se atreverán a hacernos nada – -dijo Angel mientras le enviaba un mensaje a la otra integrante para que se fuera preparando.

– tienes razón, después de todo es la debilidad de el mas fuerte de ellos, ya tengo ganas de que se arrodillen ante mi y me laman los pies – -dijo Aries mientras se relamía de manera siniestra.

Después de esta reunión, los dos bandos del equipo contraria se juntaron y comenzaron de nuevo el partido, en esta ocasión era el equipo de Natsu quien sacaba. Gray tenia la pelota en su poder, se dirigió hacia el campo contrario después del saque inicial, pero a diferencia del comienzo del partido, Gray salio disparado hacia le campo contrario, cuando llego a la mitad de este, fue rodeado por los 8 jugadores varones, los cuales intentaron entrar con unas entradas poco limpias, Gray se percato a tiempo y pudo saltar, los jugadores chocaron entre si y encima Gray aplasto sus pies con la pelota, enseguida salio de allí y disparo la pelota, la cual entro en al portería sin problemas, entonces el peli azul se dirigió a sus hermanos de batalla ya que se percato del juego sucio de estos.

– chicos esos tipos han entrado a lesionar ¿se han dado cuenta? – -dijo Gray muy serio.

– lo sabemos, entonces cambio de planes, vamos a masacrara a esos inútiles, vamos a mostrarles el verdadero dolor, de esta manera renacerán – -dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa sádica.

– esta bien, pero debemos de avisarles a las chicas no quiero que nos vean masacrarlos – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaban, Juvia, Lissana y Levy, cosa que extraño a todos los presentes.

– ¿Natsu que haces? no puedes salir así como así del partido – -le reprocho Lissana

– lo siento pero necesito pedirles algo importante – -respondió Natsu con seriedad.

– ¿de que se trata? – -pregunto Levy intrigada.

– chicas por favor no se queden en lo que queda de partido, no quiero que nos vean masacrar a esos imbéciles, si no se han dado cuenta han intentado lesionar a Gray, por eso vamos a machacarlos – -dijo Natsu enfadado.

– no te preocupes por nosotras Natsu, nos dimos cuenta de las intenciones de eso chicos así que estate tranquilo, tanto Lissana, Juvia y yo, sabemos que tus acciones tienen un significado oculto, al igual que las de Gray y Gajeel – contesto Levy con una sonrisa.

– gracias, pero lo decía por la chica que ha venido acompañando a Gray eres Juvia ¿no? – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas mientras intentaba asociar el rostro de la peli azul con su nombre.

– Natsu-san no se preocupes por Juvia, Juvia esta segura de que Gray-sama no es mala persona y si hace algo malo es por una buena razón – -dijo la peli azul con una gran sonrisa.

– jeje parece que Gray tiene buen ojo – -dijo por lo bajo el peli rojo de mechones plateados mientras regresaba al campo.

El partido se reanudo con el balón en posición de Natsu, todos estaban expectantes de lo que harían, pero el desconcierto llego cuando Natsu disparo con todas sus fuerzas contra el estomago del capitán del equipo, el cual cayo en el acto, el balón salio en la dirección de Gray, quien al recibirlo disparo, y lo envió contra la cara de uno de los centro campistas, el cual también cayo al suelo con la nariz rota, ahora el balón quedo en posición de uno de los defensas del otro equipo, este iba a dispara hacia uno de sus compañeros, pero Gajeel apareció de la nada y lo embistió con todas sus fuerzas este ya no pudo seguir jugando, el peli negro recupero la pelota y disparo al pecho del portero el cuales intento parar el tiro pero fue imposible. El equipo contrario comenzó a tener miedo de volver a tocar la pelota, así que solo dejaban pasar al peli rojo de mechas plateadas y a sus amigos, no opusieron resistencia, creyendo que así pararían, pero se equivocaron, justo cuando Gajeel estaba delante de la portería para marchar de nuevo, este volvió hacia a tras y disparo contra los defensas que no se habían movido. En menos de lo que se esperaron, todos los jugadores varones del equipo contrario estaban en el suelo agonizando por las heridas causadas por el trió de monstruos, Natsu tenia la pelota en su poder, estaba delante del capitan del otro equipo, este intento levantarse, pero no lo consiguió.

– es una lastima, ustedes de verdad amaban el futbool, pero se ha dejado corromper demasiado pronto – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas mientras se agachaba para quedar a la altura del capitán.

– tu "coff coff" que sabes "coff coff" el futbool solo … solo es una herramienta "coff coff" para conseguir dinero "coff coff" y poder, nadie puede "coff coff" cambiar eso– -dijo este con muchas frustración

– te equivocas, el futbool es algo mas que una herramienta, es algo que permite unir los corazones del equipo y los hace mas fuertes esto no solo se limita al futbool sino a todos los deporte, tu de pequeño siempre amaste al futbool, pero lo olvidaste, estoy seguro que el futbool que te enseñaron esta triste, al igual que la persona que te lo mostró – -dijo Natsu mientras le dejaba la pelota delante de la cara y se daba la vuelta.

Al decir aquellas palabras el capitán del equipo recordó algo importante que había olvidado, a sus 5 años su abuelo, le enseño lo que era el futbool, juntos jugaban y se divertían, el abuelo de este le contó que de joven quiso ser jugador de futbool pero debido a una lesión su carrera se trunco, el niño se sintió mal por su abuelo, así que decidió hacer realidad el sueño de su abuelo, peor en él mismo, y ese sueño era ser parte de la selección nacional que gane el mundial. Por desgracias su abuelo murió después de dos años de aquello, y poco a poco aquel sueño inocente y sincero se fuer olvidando y corrompiendo, sin darse cuanta por su rostro comenzaron a caer lagrimas.

– abuelito – -susurro en voz baja con mucho dolor, no solo le había fallado a su abuelo, sino que también se había fallado a si mismo y al recuerdo del futbool que le enseño su abuelo.

– aun no es tarde, aun puedes jugar al autentico futbool, arrepentirte de tus pecados, deja al lado la fama y céntrate en divertirte, después de todo es lo que quería tu abuelo – -le dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas mientras le tendía la mano, la ver su rostro, durante unos segundos creyó ver a su abuelo, en ese momento supo que esto había terminado.

– pero ¿como sabes de mi ... – -le pregunto este confuso, el lo había nombrado en voz muy baja, estaba seguro que que no le había escuchado.

– eso da igual, lo importante es que te purifiques y vuelvas a empezar desde lo que el te enseño – -le contesto Natsu de manera natural.

– tienes razón, gracias por mostrarme el camino correcto, aunque llegue tarde lo are lo mejor que pueda – -murmuro mientras se levantaba con todas sus fuerzas.

– no hay de que, ahora estas libre de cargas, se libre y aléjate de estas zorras que te corrompieron – -le advirtió el peli rojo de mechas plateadas.

– esta bien, ! chicos ya fue suficiente nos marchamos¡ – -anuncio el capitán mientras se apoyaba en Natsu.

– pero … capitán ¿y la recompensa que nos prometieron? – -dijo uno de los defensas.

– eso ya no importa, hoy me he dado cuenta de que lo que estábamos haciendo no era futbool ¿acaso no se acuerdan porque empezamos a jugar? Quienes quieran volver a aquellos tiempo de diversión vengan conmigo, eso hora de que regresemos al autentico Futbool – -dijo este con una sonrisa, la cual había perdido hace años, y de esto se percataron sus compañeros de equipo.

– ¿autentico futbool? – -dijeron la mayoría mientras a duras penas podían levantarse.

– si el verdadero futbool no se centra en conseguir dinero, fama o estatus social, la autentica esencia del futbool y de cualquier otro deporte, es divertirte mientras lo practicas, puede que no seas bueno jugando o que se rían de ti, pero … si te diviertes y entrenas seguro que sus esfuerzos serán recompensado – -dijo el peli rojo de me chas plateadas con una sonrisa.

Al decir aquellas palabras, pudo ver como los corazones de todos los jugadores se despejaban, a pesar de estar envueltos en oscuridad y de estar corruptos, en su interior aun había esperanzas para volver a ser lo que una vez fueron, chicos inocentes que buscaban solo divertirse con el futbool

– lo siento Minerva-san, pero nos retiramos si quieren ganar háganlo ustedes mismas – -dijo el capitán mientras se marchaba rodeado por su equipo.

– ! hijos de puta ¡ ¿como se atreven a desobedecerme? yo soy su dueña – -grito esta con frustración.

– se equivoca, solo nos engaño, pero ahora no volverá a pasar – -le respondió este sin ni siquiera voltearse.

– jajaja parece que tus manipulaciones no pudieron llegar hasta el fondo de su alma, después de todo cuando hay un fuerte sueño y determinación, es difícil destruirlo – -dijo Natsu con voz de victoria.

– maldito no se lo que has hecho, pero lo pagaras – -amenazo Minerva.

– solo les he permitido hacer lo que siempre quisieron – -le respondió mientras se marcaba.

Todos los espectadores observaron incrédulos como los 7 jugadores se marchaban del campo, el partido ya estaba sentenciado, después de todo ya estaban 14 a 0, ya no había vuelta atrás, pensaron todos los espectadores, pero ellos no sabían que las cuatro chicas tenían aun un as en la manga.

– parece que las cosas se complicaron así que hagamos un nuevo trato, si en lo que queda de partido no consiguen meternos un gol mas habrán perdido – -dijo Minerva con arrogancia a pesar de la situación.

– en ese caso permite-me añadir nuevos términos, si ganamos, ustedes se marcharan de Magnolia para siempre – -dijo Natsu con una sonrosa triunfante.

– esta bien, pero si pierden, tendrán que decir que nos aman y besarnos apasionadamente delante de todos, ademas de convertirse en nuestros esclavos para siempre – -dijo Angel mientras extendía la mano para cerrar el trato.

– trato hecho, sera mejor que preparen su equipaje hoy mismo– -contesto el peli rojo de mechas plateadas mientras correspondía el gesto de la albina

– que venga la portera sustituta – -dijo Aries mientras Yukino avisaba a alguien por el móvil.

En ese momento la multitud comenzó a separarse, al principio Natsu no presto atención, pero en ese momento escucho como muchos abucheaban a la persona que estaba viniendo, se giro y lo que vio no les gusto nada.

– Lu-chan … ¿porque? – -se pregunto la peli azul de cabellos cortos muy confusa y asustada.

– no me jodas – -dijo Gray sin creérselo.

– esas zorras, seguro que la obligaron – -dijo el peli negro con enfado

– Luce – -susurro en voz baja el peli rojo de mechas plateadas.

– ella sera la nueva portera, ustedes seguro que no tendrán el valor de disparan contra una chica indefensa – -dijo Minerva con arrogancia.

– te equivocas si piensas eso, seguiremos marcando – -dijo el peli rosa mientras se daba la vuelta.

– oee Salamander ¿estas bien? ¿Debemos disminuir la potencia de los disparos?– -pregunto Gajeel mientras se acercaba a Natsu.

– tranquilo no lo hagan, incluso disparen mas fuerte, ustedes dos hagan una jugada para confundir a Lucy y que no pueda llegar a la portería, utilicen disparos rápidos y fuerte en las esquinas, pase lo que pase no se contengan les dejo el resto a ustedes. – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas mientras se daba la vuelta y se sentaba en el suelo de espaldas a la portería enemiga.

– entendido – -contesto Gray y Gajeel con frialdad.

Gray y Gajeel se posicionaron, rebasaron sin problemas a las chicas y llegaron hasta Lucy, tal y como les dijo Natsu intentaron hacer una pared para que ella no supiera de donde venia el disparo, fue Gajeel quien disparo a la esquina superior derecha, parecía que iba a marcar, pero Lucy salto y freno el disparo con su pecho, la fuerza del tiro hizo que se golpeara con la escuadra, utilizando la escuadra y su cuerpo detuvo el disparo. Gajeel estaba en shock, no podía creer que utilizara su cuerpo para detener el disparo. Lucy a pesar de estar adolorida agarro la pelota y se la paso a Minerva, la cual avanzo hasta el área iba a chutar pero Natsu le robo con facilidad la pelota y realizo un pase largo hasta Gray entonces se volvió a sentar pero a diferencia de la primera vez en esta ocasión si se quedo mirando en dirección a la portería, el peli azul se posiciono y disparo hacia la esquina inferior izquierda, pero Lucy se lanzo de nuevo detuvo el balón utilizando su tobillo y el mástil de la portería, la fuerza del golpe permitió escuchar un crujido, a pesar de eso, despejo la pelota la cual fue a parar a Gajeel, todos los presentes veían horrorizados la escena, Lucy intento pararse, pero el dolor en su pie se lo dificulto, no obstante se paro. Natsu al verla se cabreo, se levanto de la parte donde estaba sentado y fue lo mas cerca posible de la rubia, y eso era a la altura previa a la zona de defensa, cuando estuvo allí encaro a Lucy.

– ! Mierda Hearthfilia detente ¡ si sigues así destrozaras tu cuerpo en vano– -advirtió el peli rojo de mechones plateados perdiendo la paciencia, después de todo verla así de herida, le hacia estremecer el alma.

– no "jadeo" ellas … ellas me "jadeo" que si … detenía "jadeo" los disparos "jadeo" me … dejarían en paz para siempre – -dijo la rubia mientras sufría a causa de sus heridas, a pesar de eso tenia una sonrisa en su rostro

– Gajeel dame la pelota – -ordeno el peli rojo de mechas plateadas enfadado.

– si – -dijo este sin mas, una vez que Natsu tuvo la pelota decidió acercase un poco mas hacia la rubia, Minerva se interpuso en su canino, pero Natsu la empujo hacia un lado y la rebaso, apenas estaba a 3-4 metros de la portería.

– si quieres destrozar tu cuerpo tu misma, pero seré yo quien dispare ahora ¿acaso estas dispuesta a dejar que te destroce?– -pregunto Natsu muy serio.

– si "jadeo" eres tu no "jadeo" me importa que me "jadeo" rompas todos los huesos – -contesto la rubia mientras se ponía en guardia a duras penas.

– ! MIERDAAAA¡ – -grito Natsu mientras elevaba la pelota y disparaba directamente contra Lucy.

La rubia puso sus manos delante del balo en un intento de detenerlo, pero la fuerza de este hizo retroceder sus manos hasta su estomago, con todas sus fuerzas se aferro a este, pero el balón no se detenía, la fuerza que hizo para detenerlo lo hizo retroceder, cuando consigo detenerlo tanto sus brazos como sus ropas estaban dañadas debido a la fricción de balón se tambaleo a caso de la fuerza que había hecho, pero no cayo al suelo, solo soltó la pelota en dirección del peli rojo de mechas plateadas una vez llego a los pies de Natsu la rubia se arrodillo y vomito una vez acabo de hacerlo se levanto, ella miro a Natsu con una sonrisa.

– dispara con todo "jadeo" tu odio, estoy dispuesta "jadeo" a recibirlo todo "coff coff" ya no lo guardes "jadeo" mas– -dijo la rubia con esa sonrisa que hizo que Natsu se tensara.

– si eso es lo que quieres – -murmuro el peli rojo de mechas plateadas, mientras le disparaba a las piernas.

Lo que había empezado como un ordinario partido de futbool se había convertido en un espectáculo de masacre, Natsu disparaba con bastante fuerza contra el cuerpo de Lucy constantemente, ella solo se dejaba golpear por la pelota, una persona normal se habría desmayado a causa de los golpes de la pelota, pero la rubia no era cualquier persona, debido a su entrenamiento de voleibol, comienzo a tener resistencia, ademas de que en los últimos 5 años de acoso, la habían maltratado y golpeado bastante, fue tan la brutalidad de las palizas que su cuerpo se acostumbro al dolor, pero ahora no solo la movía por su resistencia, también la movía el deseo de pagar con su dolor el pecado que había cometido. Natsu heria indiscriminadamente el cuerpo de Lucy, la frustración y dolor de Natsu por lo que le estaba haciendo a su rubia, le estaba provocando mucha tristeza y dolor, el ya estaba cansado de hacerle daño, sin darse cuenta de sus ojos ya estaba saliendo lagrimas.

– ! detén esto de una maldita vez Lucy ¡ – -grito con desesperación, la situación se estaba descontrolando y podría provocarle un daño interno grave.

– mis "jadeo" pecados aun no "coff coff" Natsu "jadeo" aun no me has "coff coff" perdonado y "coff coff" no me detendré hasta que me perdones "jadeo" – -contesto a duras penas mientras se levantaba de nuevo.

– ! Lu-chan Natsu, deténganse por favor esto ya no tiene sentido ¡ – -grito la peli azul con desesperación.

– ese rubia, esta loca – -murmuro Lissana en estado de shock ya que no se esperaba ver ese espectáculo tan grotesco

– esta es "coff coff" mi manera de "coff coff" de demostrarte "coff coff" que me arrepiento "coff coff"– -dijo la rubia antes de caer de rodillas, no obstante no se dejo vencer, se apoyo en sus manos y se levanto de nuevo.

Al ver eso, el cuerpo de Natsu se tenso, apretó con tanta fuerza sus puños que se clavo sus uñas y sangro un poco, entonces salio disparado hacia su campo junto con la pelota, la cual una vez llego a su campo, se la paso a Gray, se volteo para ver a las chicas que estaban jugando, entonces se arrodillo y con la sangre de sus manos comenzó a dibujar algo en el suelo.

– Salamander ¿no estarás pensado en? – -dijo el peli negro ocultado su mirada.

– Ura, Baru, Masarakato, On, Abata, Kikero – -murmuro Natsu, en ese momento unas cadenas que solo podían ver ellos tres aparecieron, todas salían de la parte donde Natsu había escritos las runas, luego estas salieron y se clavaron el las chicas y los hermanos de batalla de Natsu.

– Flamita detente – -Gray se detuvo al sentir los sentimientos de las chicas que estaban conectadas, ademas de escuchar sus pensamientos.

"esa infeliz de Hearthfilia se cree que la dejaremos de maltratar, si continua podremos tener a esos chicos como esclavos sexuales, le mandaremos un vídeo en el que su querido Natsu se corra entre nuestras piernas" pensó la morena.

"esa niña infeliz, no sabe donde se ha metido, como perdamos por su culpa la moleremos a palos" pensó la albina conocida como Yukino.

"jajajaja pobre estúpida, a pesar de todo lo que le hemos hecho ella se pensaba que le estábamos ofreciendo un buen trato, ya tengo ganas de ver su cara de desesperación cuando Natsu nos de placer a todas y le diga a la cara que la odia" pensó la peli rosa con cinismo

"en el fondo solo es una estúpida niña inocente, dios que ganas que tengo que hacer que Dragoneel la maltrate y la golpee, seguro que piensa que con esta masacre podrá redimirse, jejejeje solo me da risa" pensó Angel.

– necesito mas – -articulo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas con seriedad, cosa que contrastaba con su rostro desencajado de cansancio

– ¿no estas pensado en? – -pregunto Gajeel incrédulo.

– Natsu ya estas cansado solo por esto detente – -dijo Gray preocupado.

– ¿y a esos que les pasa? – -pregunto Minerva sin entender la actitud de los chicos.

Natsu como aire e intensifico su hechizo, lo cual le permitió ver el trato del que había escuchado.

Flashback:

– que que hacen aquí – -pregunto la rubia asustada y nerviosa.

– tranquila solo hemos venido a ofrecerte un trato – -dijo una de las presentes con una sonrisa arrogante.

– ¿trato? – -pregunto la rubia sin entender.

– exacto, mañana vamos a retar a Natsu a un partido de Futbool, es una manera extraña de conseguir lo que queremos, pero lo haremos de esa manera – -dijo Aries con cierta condescendencia.

– escucha rubia, si ganamos el partido de mañana con tu ayuda, te dejaremos en paz para siempre, ya no te volveremos a acosar, ademas de que podemos hacer que vuelvas a ser popular ¿que te parece el trato? – -pregunto Yukino con una falsa amabilidad

– ¿volver a ser popular? – -pregunto la rubia sin creérselo.

– exacto, podrás recuperar lo que perdiste hace años, ademas que recuperar a tu Natsu, el ya no es un Nerd, ahora esta bueno, podrás estar con el sin que nada peligre, que ¿aceptas? – pregunto Minerva mientras le tendía la mano.

– solo acepto que me dejen en paz, lo otro ya no lo necesito, ademas ya no podre estar con Natsu nunca – -dijo la rubia con tristeza mientras estrechaba la mano de Minerva.

– una cosa, es probable que en el partido te hagas daño cuando detengas los balones, pero no sera nada en comparación de lo que te hemos hecho – -dijo Angel con una sonrisa sádica mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de la rubia.

– creo que ya se como pagar mis pecados – -pensó la rubia al escuchar las palabras de Minerva.

– esta idiota, si ellos no le hacen nada, seremos nosotras quienes la destrocemos a balonazos – -pensó Minerva con una sonrisa

Fin del Flashback:

– serán hijas de puta ¿como se atreven a jugar con ella de esa manera? – -dijo Gajeel después de ver aquel recuerdo.

– mierda esto no puede quedar así – -dijo con cierta impotencia el peli azul.

– necesito mas – -murmuro un agotado Natsu.

– ya fue suficiente estas agotado y – -Gajeel no podia acabar ya que noto como Natsu se concentraba e intensificaba aun mas el hechizo.

En ese momento a la mente de Natsu y sur hermanos de batalla vinieron las imágenes de todos los abusos que habían cometido contra Lucy a lo largo de los últimos 5 años, entre esos recuerdos estaban las muchas veces que la habían molido a golpes en el baño de las chicas, o en otra en la que le rompieron los libros, otra en la que le tiraron pintura negra, una en la que le quitaron su ropa interior y la rompieron y los trozos restantes los botaron a la basura, Lucy tuvo que pasar todo el día sin rompa interior, ademas de tomar una foto de aquella humillación, la cual casi se filtra por Internet, pero Levy pudo colarse desde su portátil al móvil de Angel y borrarla. pudieron observar cientos y cientos de maltratos tanto físicos como psicológicos que recibió Lucy, todo el dolor, la humillación y la pena, estos se intensificaron y fueron directo a los chicos, cabe decir que todas las visiones se llevaron acabo en apenas 5 segundos.

Al ver todo eso Natsu se cabreo mucho, las cosas eran peores de las que pudo imaginar, ahora ya no tenia duda alguna de que Lucy había cumplido su castigo con creces, ya era hora que su su consciencia sea aliviada, pero Natsu no tenia la intención de que las cosas fueran demasiado rápido, Gray y Gajeel una vez acabo el hechizo fueron directo hacia Natsu para evitar que se desmayara, pero cuando lo agarraron se percataron de que estaba muy cabreado y varias lagrimas salían de su rostro, estas no era de pena por la rubia, sino de odia y resentimiento hacia esas perras, Natsu hizo ademan de levantarse para ir a golpear a las chicas, pero Gajeel lo detuvo.

– ! mierda Salamander tranquilízate sino no podremos hacer nada por ella ¡ – -grito Gajeel desesperado, mientras lo agarraba para evitar que fuese a golpear a Minerva y sus amigas.

– ellas deben de pagar con dolor – -le respondió con bastante ira

– Natsu ! reacciona ¡ – -grito Gray al darle un puñetazo que lo tiro al suelo. En eso momento nadie entendía nada, no obstante Natsu se tranquilizo y comenzó a pensar con claridad.

– gracias cubo de hielo – -agradeció Natsu un poco mas calmado.

– lo único que tenemos que hacer es mantener la pelota hasta que quede muy poco tiempo, luego encontraremos la manera de engañar a Lucy para marchar, es la única manera de que Lucy no sufra mas golpes – -dijo Fullbuster a modo de conclusión

– yo me encargare de marcar – -dijo Natsu decidido.

– ¿que les pasa a estos? – -dijo Minerva sin entender.

– ¿crees que puedas seguir en el parido? – -pregunto Gray mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

– tranquilo solo me maree a causa de los sentimientos que recibí nada mas, aun tengo mucha energía para seguir, Gray vamos a seguir tu estrategia – -contesto el peli rojo de mechas plateadas con una sonrisa.

Entonces Natus y los chicos pusieron en practica su estrategia, se adentraron en el campo del adversario, Natsu tenia la pelota, Minerva fue hacia el para intentar quitársela, pero el peli rojo de mechas plateadas la evito con una finta y se detuvo, Minerva intento volver a quitarle la pelota pero fue inútil, entonces el peli rojo de mechones plateados le paso la pelota a Gray, quien hizo lo mismo que el oji jade. Continuaron así hasta que solo faltaban 40 segundos de reloj, pudieron ver la hora en el teléfono móvil de Gray, quien aviso a Natsu, este corrió hacia la portería y se detuvo a 5 metros de ella.

– escucha Luce si detienes esta pelota, jamas te perdonare por lo que hiciste, así que no te muevas – -grito con fuerzas el peli rojo de mechas plateadas

Entonces elevo la pelota, se posiciono y disparo con todas sus fuerzas hacia unos 5 centímetros de la cabeza de la rubia. Todo ocurrió muy rápido, Lucy no se interpuso en la trayectoria de la pelota y pudieron marchar el gol de su victoria, cosa que cabreo a Minerva y las suyas. Al acabar el partido la gente se disperso, Natsu y los chicos sonrieron y lo celebraron, Lissana, Levy y Juvia fueron a felicitar a los chicos, no obstante Natsu se llevo una reprimenda por parte de Levy por la manera en la que trato a al rubia, pero Natsu le prometió que ira a disculparse con ella, cuando este se giro para ver donde estaba se llevo la sorpresa de que ni Lucy ni las zorras estaba allí, esto le dio mala espina, de manera que salio corriendo, debía de encontrarla. Mientras tanto en la zona entre el Gimnasio y el almacén.

– ! maldita perra de mierda, solo tenias que para la pelota con tu estúpida cabeza ¡ – -grito Minerva mientras le daba una patada a Lucy, la cual estaba en el suelo en posición fetal.

– no "jadeo" me … importa – -contesto Lucy con una sonrisa.

– maldita loca, chicas ayúdenme – -contesto la morena perdiendo la paciencia, Yukino y Aries agarraron a Lucy de los brazos y Minerva le comenzó a dar patadas y puñetazos en el pecho y el estomago, al cabo se canso y la relevo Angel

Angel comenzó a golpear la cara de la rubia, después de eso Minerva y Angle la agarraron a la rubia y la botaron contra el suelo, Lucy tenia el ojo derecho morado, su pombulo izquierdo estaba igual o mas morada que su ojo, el pombulo no paraba de sangrar, adema de una herida en el labio inferior, cabe añadir que a eso se le suma las lesiones recibidas durante el partido y la paliza de ahora, a pesar de eso, la rubia no dejo de sonreír, cosa que molesto a Minerva

– se te van a quitar las gas de sonreír – -le dijo Minerva mientras la agarraba del cabello, luego la dejo en el suelo, con poca delicadeza.

Minerva comenzó a pisar repetidas veces las costillas de Lucy, la rubia llego un momento en el que llego a escupir sangre, a pesar de eso continuo sonriendo y susurro.

– aun … puede … perdonarme – -dijo en vos baja, con esa sonrisa llena de esperanza.

– ahora si te mato – -dijo Minerva con una voz profunda

Minerva iba a patear con fuerza la cabeza de Lucy pero en ese instante una pelota se estrello muy cerca suyo cosa que la sorprendió a ella y a todas las presentes, la pelota paso un centímetro de su cara con tanta fuerza y viento que movió el cabello de ella, la pelota acabo estrellándose contra la pared, fue tal fuerza que había en al pelota, que cuando se estampo contra la pared siguió girado un poco mas antes explotar y caer al suelo, en la pared había dejado una hendidura ademas de unas pequeñas quemaduras a causa de la fricción

– le tocan un pelo mas y las despedazo, perras de mierda – -dijo Dragoneel apareciendo de la nada, en su rostro se podía observa una frialdad digna de un asesino. En su mano derecha portaba una bolsa, la cual parecía llevar pelotas de Futbool.

– ¿te crees que nos asustas con eso? Durante todo el partido no nos tocaron un solo pelo – -dijo la morena mientras se acercaba a Natsu.

– no te me acerques – -dij oeste mientras ocultaba su mirada debajo de su flequillo.

– o que ¿me harás daño? No te creo eres demasiado santo como para Haaaggg – -grito la morena al recibir un pelotazo en su estomago, la fuerza de este hizo que se arrodillara y vomitara.

– ¿que decías? ¿En serio se creen que soy un santo? Tiene 5 segundos para agarrar a su compañera y marcharse de Magnolia para siempre, la cuenta empieza ya 1 – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas mientras sacaba varios balones y los depositaba en el suelo.

– mierda agarren a Minerva – -ordeno Angel mientras salio corriendo, Yukino y Aries agarraron a Minerva.

– 2 – -anuncio en voz alta, Minerva, Yukino y Aries apenas estaba a unos metros, y Angel estaba mas delante.

– ! 5 ¡ – -grito Natsu.

Natus lanzo dos disparos contra Angerl la cual creía que por estar lejos no el pasaría nada, pero se equivoco ya que el primer disparo le dio en la cara haciendo sangrar sus nariz y el otro le dio en la rodilla izquierda, a pesar da la distancia se pudo escuchar un crujido y luego un ahogado grito de dolor. A continuación Natsu disparo varios tiros contra las que aun estaban cerca de él, todas cayeron en el acto, cuando acabo con ellas, se acerco al cuerpo magullado de Lucy, la agarro entre sus brazos. Con su mano derecha comenzó a acariciar con delicadeza el pombulo herido de la rubia, esta estaba en un estado ente consciente e inconsciente, pero ante el tacto de Natsu despertó, pero ella creyo estar soñando.

– eres una idiota irresponsable – -dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, la cual contrastaba con su voz llena de tristeza

– solo … quiero … que me … perdones – -dijo la rubia mientras sus lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

– has llegado demasiado lejos Lucy eres una estúpida e irresponsable, uno no puede jugar con su integridad de esta manera, pero te diré una cosa, esto no quedara así, te prometo que algún dia te perdonare, te lo juro– -dijo el peli rosa mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos al notar como el cuerpo de ella comenzaba a temblar

– con eso me basta – -dijo la rubia mientras caía dormida a causa del esfuerzo de aguantar el dolor.

Natsu la abrazo y con cuidado se la llevo cargada a la enfermería. La enfermera Polyuska atendió las heridas de Lucy por suerte la paliza de Minerva no la había dañado gravemente y los golpes de Natsu nunca alcanzaron partes vitales importante la recomendación de Polyuska fue que descansara durante 2 semana para recuperarse completamente, ademas de tener que ir temporalmente en silla de ruedas, ya que sus piernas estaba muy heridas, 4 horas después de los sucesos, la rubia comenzó a despertarse, notaba todo su cuerpo muy adolorido, cosa natural después de lo vivido, intento incorporarse, pero un pequeño peso en su mano se lo impidió, ese peso era la mano de Natsu, el cual al percatarse de que despertaba la soltó con cuidado.

– parece que ya estas mejor, has estado dormida casi 4 horas – -dijo Natsu aliviado.

– ¿me has estado observado todo el rato que he estado dormida? – -pregunto una avergonzado rubia, ya que su aspecto era bastante feo.

– Lucy eres una idiota, como pudiste creerte que ellas te dejarían de molestar – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas enfadado.

– yo sabia que no me dejarían en paz – -admitió la rubia entristecida

– si lo sabias ¿porque te has dejado hacer todo esto? – -pregunto exasperado.

– te dije que … te "sniff" demostraría "sniff" que he pagado "sniff" por mis pecados "sniff" ahora … ahora se "snif" por lo que "sniff" pasaste cuando "sniff" te molestaba Loki, … yo "sniff" yo siento "sniff" haber sido una "sniff" estúpida todo … ese tiempo "sniff" – -dijo la rubia mientras ocultaba su cara y su llanto entre sus manos, esto había sido demasiado para ella, Lucy había vuelto a romperse emocionalmente.

– … – -el peli rojo de mechas plateadas se levanto de la silla y se marcho, pero antes de salir de la enfermería.

– te dije que algún día te perdonaría, ese días es hoy, te perdono Lucy, te perdono por todo lo que ha pasado, así que ya no te sientas culpable por ello, deja el pasado donde corresponde, en el pasado – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas antes de salir de la habitación.

Al escuchar esas palabras, la rubia rompió en un ruidoso y profundo llanto, después de todo el sufrimiento y del dolor que había pasado, por fin pudo escuchar lo que ansiaba en los últimos cinco años, algo en su interior se libero y la carga que llevo durante años fue liberada en menos de un minuto. Al otro lado de la puerta Natsu escucho perfectamente el llanto de Lucy, lo cual le rompió el alma, el no solo había perdonado a la rubia por los actos de esta mañana, después de todo ella siempre la había perdonado, mientras la llevaba a la enfermería se percato de una cicatriz en el cuello de esta, en ese momento le vino a la mente aquellos sueños que tuvo en Impel Down, involuntaria mente miro las muñecas de la rubia, se podía aprecias varias cicatrices de cortes. Una vez la dejo en la enfermería salio un momento y llamo a un amigo suyo.

– hola Chooper ¿te pillo en mal momento? – -pregunto el peli rojo de mechas plateadas

– tranquilo ahora estaba en un descanso ¿que necesitas? – -pregunto el moreno con una tono amable

– necesito un favor grande, necesito que me digas si Lucy Hearthfilia ha sido ingresado en el hospital de Magnolia en los últimos 5 años, ademas necesito el motivo de su ingreso y su historial – -pido el peli rojo de mechas plateadas.

– claro lo tendrás en 3 horas, por cierto dale recuerdos a Luffy y dile que el próximo fin de semana lo tengo libre y lo iré a visitar – - le dijo este con mucho animo

– genial hace tiempo que no nos reuníamos todos, ya le aviso, no vemos el fin de semana que viene y gracias por el favor adiós Chooper – -se despidió el peli rojo de mechas plateadas.

– de nada para eso están los nakamos adiós – -contesto el peli castaño mientras colgaba la linea.

Al acabar esa llamada el peli rosa regreso a la enfermería y espero hasta que la rubia despertara. Después de que Natsu perdonara a Lucy, no se parcho de la puerta de la enfermería hasta que la dejo escuchar, en el proceso el también comenzó a sollozar, el resto del día Natsu estuvo pensativo, no atendió en ninguna clase. El peli rojo de mechas plateadas necesitaba respuestas y la única persona que podía dárselas era el 17º, pero no era el mejor momento para hablar con el, Natsu necesitaba intimidad para hacerlo, con tanta gente no podría hacerlo. La hora de salido llego y todos los estudiantes ya se debían de marchar.

– chicos los siento pero hoy tengo cosas que hacer y no podré volver con vosotros lo siento – -dijo el oji jade mientras se marchaba deprisa.

– oee cubo de hielo con patas ¿no has notado raro a Salamander desde hace rato? – -pregunto Gajeel preocupado.

– tienes razón trozo de metal oxidado, desde el partido ha estado raro, y cuando acabo desapareció un buen rato, ademas Lucy no ha venido a clase después del partido, algo me dice que ha ocurrido algo – -concluyo el peli azul con seriedad.

– etooo perdón por interrumpir, Gray-sama sino le importa ¿podría acompañar a Juvia de regreso a casa, dijo como Natsu-san se ha marchado, Juvia quería saber si no le importa acompañar a Juvia?– -pregunto la peli azul un poco sonrojada.

– cla … claro que no me importa – -respondió un avergonzado peli azul

– uuuuuu que parejita – -dijo Gajeel a modo de burla.

– ca cállate metalero de cuarta, lo siento Juvia no le hagas caso – -se disculpo Gray muy avergonzado.

– no … no pasa nada, a … a Juvia no le molesta eso – -contesto la peli azul muy sonrojada.

– Gajeel ¿te importa acompañarme a un librería de camino a casa? Es que después de lo de ayer no tengo ganas de volver sola– -pregunto la peli azul de cabellos cortos con una sonrisa.

– tengo un par de cosas que hacer, pero si no hay mas remedio te acompañare Enana – -contesto Gajeel intentando fingir indiferencia.

– ! que no me llames Enana ¡ pero si tienes otras cosas que hacer no te molestare adiós llamare a alguien para que me acompañe – -contesto Levy apenada mientras se marchaba

– no espera, no es eso, dijo si no te molesta que sea yo quien te acompañe – contesto el peli negro avergonzado.

– claro que no me molesta ¿por que tendría que molestarme que la persona que me ha salvado me acompañe y que adema es un amigo? – -contesto la peli azul con un puchero.

– bueno lo dijo porque mi apariencia asusta un poco no quiero que se burlen de ti por estar cerca de mi – -dijo el peli negro con cierta nostalgia al recordar su pasado.

– puede que tu apariencia de miedo, pero yo se que eres buena persona así que no me importa lo que digan otros – -contesto Levy con una sonrisa mientras agarraba la mano del peli negro.

– gra … gracias eres de las pocas personas que me han ducho eso – -articulo en el peli negro, avergonzado, cosa que enterneció a la peli azul, ella se percato de su acción, pero a diferencia de la otra vez no aparto su mano.

– de … de nada – -respondió sonrojada la peli azul al notar que Gajeel correspondió su apretón de manos

– se gustan mutuamente – -dijo Gray en tono de burla.

– ! Gray ¡– -grito Levy muy avergonzada por las palabras de este.

– ahora si te mato cabrón – -dijo Gajeel enfadado mientras se lanzaba contra Gray.

Tanto Juvia como Levy observaban la escena mientras una gota de sudor (estilo anime) recorría sus sienes "como un amigo de Natsu puede ser tan idiota, despreocupado, bruto y sobre todo sexy , no espera sexy no era la palabra mierdaaaa" pensó avergonzada la peli azul de cabellos cortos "aaaa Gray-sama se ve tan bien y que abdominales, no Juvia no debe de pensar en ese tipo de cosas pervertidas, ademas como podría enamorarse de alguien con un pasado como el de Juvia" pensó una Juvia decidida. Después de un par de golpes los dos regresaron a la normalidad y acompañaron a sus respectivas "amigas" a sus viviendas.

_**Fin del capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus review, de nuevo gracias por tomarse la molestia de ocupar su tiempo en mi fic, les agradezco su apoyo de verdad :) por cierto supongo que algunos ya se preguntaran que clase de pasado tiene Juvia, tranquilos pronto se sabrá, espero que su pasado los sorprenda, se despide Johs Striaker, hasta la semana que viene.**_


	16. ¿amigos de nuevo? y la TARDIS

**hola :D si ya se que me he retrasado, pero esta semana he tenido problemas de actualización con el portátil y me ha sido imposible ir mas rápido y para colmo cuando ya estaba punto de subirlo mas temprano, bueno estaba dándole los últimos retoques en donde se maneja los documentos aquí en el fanfic, se me borro todo y tuve que empezar de cero, pero bueno ya esta aquí espero que lo disfruten y una cosa, al final del capitulo he dejado lago que me gustaría que me respondan una especia de cuestionario de una pregunta, espero que no sea demasiada molestia, bueno les dejo con el capitulo.**

Capitulo 15: ¿amigos de nuevo? y la TARDIS

Tal y como Gajeel había prometido, acompaño a la peli azul de cabellos cortos a la librería que ella quería ir, pero a unas manzanas del instituto se toparon con Natsu, el cual estaba cargando a nada mas y nada menos que a Lucy, la cual estaba dormida cómodamente en la espalda de este, entonces la peli azul de cabellos cortos se acerco para hablarles, necesitaba saber que Natsu no le haría nada a Lucy y prometer que ella estaría bien, cuando se acerco vio como ella tenia el ojo izquierdo morado y una herida en su pombulo derecho y una herida en su labio, al ver esto la peli azul se cabreo, ya que pensaba que había sido el peli rojo de mechas plateadas quien la había agredido.

– !¿Natsu que mierda le has hecho a Lu-chan?¡ – -pregunto bastante alterada pro el estado de su compañera, Levy iba a darle una bofetada al peli rojo de mechas plateadas, pero Gajeel la detuvo.

– no te alteres, los primero, yo no le hice eso, fueron Minerva y las otras, sino no me hubiera percatado de que se fueron demasiado rápido y se habían llevado a Lucy, ella podría estar en un peor estado – -argumento el peli rojo de mechas plateadas con tristeza, esto ya se había salido de control y ya no deseaba que la rubia sufriera mas daños.

– eso cierto enana, puedes confiar en lo que te dice no miente – -razono Gajeel mientras le soltaba la mano.

– ¿me estas diciendo la verdad? – -pregunto algo desconfiada.

– emme ¿donde estoy? – -pregunto la rubia al despertarse debido al alboroto.

– Lu-chan ¿como estas? ¿Que te ha pasado? – -pregunto angustiada la peli azul al verla en ese estado

– no estoy segura la cabeza aun me da vueltas, déjame recordar después del partido, Minerva y las otras me arrastraron cerca del Gimnasio luego me acorralaron y me comenzaron a golpearme y luego alguien me salvo, creí que era Natsu pero creo que fue un sueño y también lo que ocurrió después, sabes el me perdonaba Levy-chan, pero es imposible que eso pasara, solo fue un sueño – -dijo con voz triste, sin percatarse de que quien la estaba cargando era este.

– oyeeee no fue un sueño, te salve yo y también te dije que te perdonaba, Lucy eso no fue un sueño – -protesto el oji jade con un puchero

– ! Natsu ¡ – -grito la rubia al darse cuenta de que la estaba cargando, todo lo que creyó ser un sueño había ocurrido de verdad, dos fuertes emociones invadieron su mente y su cuerpo, la primera era la alegría de que Natsu la haya perdonado y ademas de haberla salvado, y la otra era vergüenza, ella estaba demasiado cerca de Natsu, podía notar la calidez de su espalda ademas de que Natsu la viera en el que se encontraba, ya que estaba bastante fea con esas heridas.

– si ese soy yo, no me grites al oído tan cerca, que porque estés herida no significa que me dejes sordo, aunque parte de lo que te ha pasado es cosa mía – -le contesto el peli rojo de mechas plateadas, mientras la aferraba mas al cuerpo de Lucy ya que por momento se le escurría el cuerpo de la rubia.

– eemeem eme yo yo, lo lo lo sien – -la rubia no acabo la frase ya que se desmayo por la vergüenza y la cercanía del oji jade, notar su calidez y esas palabras, como si nunca se hubieran separado, todo eso la dejo fuera de combate.

– e ee Lucy, mierda se a desmayado, pero parece que no es nada grave su respiración es estable – -dijo Natsu con cierto alivio.

– vez enana, la rubia esta bien, no hay de que preocuparse – -dijo el oji rojo de manera razonable.

– es cierto, Natsu siento haberte intentando golpear – -dijo la oji marrón apenada.

– no pasa nada, era normal que reaccionaras así, ademas ya me diste la charla por haber dejado a Lucy para el arrastre durante el partido, ademas te prometí que me disculparía con ella y lo he hecho, ademas de perdonarla, cosa que no hacia falta, nunca la odie – -lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa llena de sinceridad.

– ¿de verdad? ¿Entonces ya esta no vas a vengarte? – -pregunto alegre por la noticia.

– sabes Levy, en ningún momento llegue a querer hacerle daño a Lucy o vengarme de ella – -admitió Natsu con cierto nerviosismo

– espera ¿entonces porque me dijiste todo aquello en la cafetería? – -pregunto la peli azul confusa y molesta.

– solo quería sacarte algo de información, por eso actué así quería saber de la situación de Lucy, no te preocupes de ahora en adelante cuidare de Lucy y no le pasara nada malo, lo prometo – -respondió Natsu muy decidido.

– "suspiro" en ese caso dejo a Lu-chan en tus manos, dile que ya le daré los apuntes de clase de mañana, lo primero es que se recupere, bueno supongo que sabes donde vive así que te dejo el resto, vamos Gajeel – -dijo una apurada peli azul mientras arrastraba a Gajeel.

– oeee esperaaaa, Salamander, te veré mas tarde en casa – -grito Gajeel mientras era arrastrado

– si ya, ya, ustedes diviértanse en su cita – -respondió Natsu de manera divertida mientras retomaba su camino.

- no es una cita - -gritaron los dos desde lejos.

al escuchar esas palabras Natsu sonrió con satisfacción "sin duda ese par de tsunderes son el uno para el otro, Gajeel como no des un paso con ella y dejes que otro se la lleve te golpeare hasta que se que quite lo lento" pensó divertido Natsu. Una vez estuvieron los suficientemente lejos, Levy aminoro el ritmo, por dos razones, la primera era que necesitaba dejar a esos dos a solas para que fueran retomando su amistad-relación poco a poco sin forzar nada, y lo segundo era que estaba cansada por haber arrastrado a Gajeel varias manzanas, cosa que requería una fuerza titánica, pero por su mejor amiga la peli azul sacaría fuerzas de donde fuera.

– Enana tienes mas fuerza de la que pensaba ¿que te acaba de pasar así de repente? era como si quisieras dejar a eso dos solos para que tuvieran intimidad y se volviera a acercar – -dijo el peli negro dando en el clavo de manera muy certera.

– eso es justo lo que estaba planeando ¿caso eres adivino o algo así? – -pregunto extrañada y divertida por la idea de que fuera un adivino.

– no soy adivino, sino medio brujo – -respondió Gajeel con cierta seriedad.

– ¿Quee? – -pregunto sorprendida por la respuesta de este.

– es broma no te sorprendas tanto, sabes yo también soy partidario de que Salamander vuelva con Lucy, pero tiene que ir poco a poco, sino pueden abrirse viejas heridas y eso es lo ultimo que no queremos, tenemos que hacer algún plan para que se acerquen – -razono el RedFox muy serio.

– tienes razón, pero creo que deberíamos de dejar que Natsu haga las cosas a su manera por el momento, luego si él no hace nada y el tiempo pasa sin que haya ningún avance tendremos que actuar – -dijo la peli azul de manera maligna

– Gigigi, no creo que Salamander sea tan denso como para dejarse al olvido o hacerse el loco, no te preocupes – -le contesto Gajeel para eliminar ese aura.

– esta bien, venga vamos o nos cerraran al tienda – -dijo ella mientras apuraba el paso.

Durante el trayecto los dos fueron hablando de cosas sin importación entre ellas Levy le contaba lo fabulosa que era la tienda de libros a la que iban, el oji rojo le preguntaba como era el sitio pero Levy se negaba a contarle mas ya que deseaba que la viera con sus propios ojos, decidieron olvidar el tema de Natsu y Lucy, este día ya había sido una locura como ara seguir lidiando con cosas sorprendentes, por fin llegaron a su destino, Gajeel se esperaba una tienda de libros normales, pero lo que tenia en frente lo sorprendió bastante después de todo estaban en un callejón, exactamente estaban delante de una cabina azul de teléfono, Gajeel la examino con detalle, debajo del cristal derecho había un papel que tenia escrito en ingles " Police public call Box" miro mas arriba y se topo con un cartel negro de letras blancas en el cual estaba escrito la palabra TARDIS. Gajeel no muy convencido de la entrada le pregunto a Levy.

– oye enana ¿esta es la famosa librería de la que tanto me has hablado? No parece la gran cosa, es mas diría que es enana igual que tu – -comento en lo ultimo Gajeel a modo de burla.

– eres un idiota, nunca juzgues la apariencia de algo solo por que sea extraño o no aparente ser lo que debería de ser – -dijo ella molesta, ya que la manera en que lo había dicho le dio la sensación de ser alguien superficial, a pesar de lo que vivieron.

– "suspiro" lo siento, creo que me deje llevar, discúlpame, a modo de compensación te comprare un libro – -dijo el oji rojo a modo de disculpa.

– ¿te crees que puedes comprar mi perdón con un libro? – -pregunto molesta la oji marrón.

– en realidad no, no eres del tipo de personas que se dejen sobornar, si te lo he dicho es porque eres mi amiga y me apetecía comprar un libro para ti, pero si no lo quieres, solo quédate con mi disculpa – -le dijo Gajeel en tono de desafió y molestia.

– ! IDIOTA¡ – -grito con frustración mientras se metía rápidamente en la cabina, sin duda ese tipo la sacaba de sus casillas, a la vez que le aceleraba el corazón solo con mirarla.

Gajeel se quedo parado como un idiota delante de la puerta de la cabina, su intención no era molestar a la peli azul de aquella manera y al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se sintió mas idiota de lo que Levy le había llamado "mierda, soy de lo peor ¿pero que mierda me pasa? porque me comporta así con ella, bueno después de todo no he tenido interacción real con chicas nunca, pero eso no es una maldita excusa, me he comportado como un gilipollas, pero no puedo evitarlo, me pone tan nervioso que me lió con lo que quiero decir y me sale otra cosa muy diferente" pensó apenado el peli negro. Después de este pequeño lapsus Gajeel entro en la cabina, en su interior recorrió un pequeño pasillo en pendiente, el cual conducía hacia la librería en si, nada mas entrar quedo maravillado por su interior, a pesar de parecer pequeña por dentro, por dentro era gigantesco, su boca se quedo abierta de par en par, de poco se le corta la respiración, a parte de gigantesco, era bastante bonito, sus paredes eran de un dorado opaco, el suelo era de un mármol blanco reluciente, y las estanterías de libros eran bastante grandes, a unos 5 metros de el había un mostrador de color negro oscuro, entonces Levy aparece y le da una palmada en el hombro a Gajeel.

– que te pensabas que era mas pequeño ¿verdad? – -se burlo la peli azul poniéndose delante de el, parecía que había olvidado la pequeña discusión de hace un momento, cosa que Gajeel agradeció.

– debo de admitirlo, es increíble ¿que clase de libros tiene aquí? – -pregunto el peli negro con mucha curiosidad.

– antes de nada atiende, este es un sitio silenciosos, nada de ruidos molestos o alboroto ¿lo entiendes? – -pregunto de manera imperativa.

– entendido, te prometo que no haré ningún espectáculo o alboroto – -dijo mientras se ponía recto y se llevaba la mano derecha a la frete como un saludo militar.

– escucha esta librería tiene todo tipo de libros, y lo mismo va para su literatura, puedes encontrar todo lo que quieras, incluso tiene mangas y comics – -recordó la peli azul, ya que ella pensaba que Gajeel no estaría interesado en la literatura clásica "como un chico como Gajeel tendría los mismos gustos que yo, es absurdo" pensó con tristeza la peli azul.

– ¿de verdad? ¿Donde? – -pregunto este animado.

– sigue todo recto en la tercera estantería gira a la izquierda y sigue recto, allí los encontraras, yo aprovechare y mirare si ya les llego algo nuevo – -dijo Levy mientras se marchaba.

Gajeel siguió sus indicaciones y llego a la sección de Mangas y Comics, era una sección bastante grande, fue ojeando todos los títulos, se percato de que estaban todos los tomos, de todos los mangas que conocía antes de ingresar a Impel Down, ademas de tener los números que en su ausencia habían salido, estaba ansioso por ponerse a leerlos todos los que deseara, pero debía de contenerse, ademas tenia que avisarles a sus hermanos de batalla para hacer un bote y comprar todos los números para ellos, sin duda ellos debían de saber de este lugar, uno de los planes que tenían entre ellos eran hacer una maratón de 3 días sin dormir, solo leyendo mangas, bebiendo pura bebida energética, jugar a videojuegos que no pudieron jugar en todo ese tiempo, ver animes y comer comida casera, no iban a comer comida basura seria un desperdicio para su salud. Una vez los ojeo todos y se memorizo cuales había, se marcho a la sección de literatura clásica, uno de sus géneros preferidos junto con el genero de terror, concreta-mente los libros de Edgar Alan Poe, ya que antes de que fuera a Impel Down se había leído un libro que le había gustado bastante sobre el genero clásico, solo recordaba el autor y una de sus historias, Gustavo Adolfo Becquer, Gajeel estaba aseguro de que si buscaba por el nombre del autor podría encontrar el libro que se había leído, después de una pequeña búsqueda, lo encontró, ya lo tenia en sus manos, entonces alguien lo sorprendió.

– no sabia que te gustara leer literatura clásica, y mucho menos la literatura de Bequer – -dijo la peli azul apareciendo de la nada.

– la verdad es que todas sus historias me gustan, pero la que mas me llama la atención es la historia del monte de las animas, la verdad es que hace casi 4 años que no he leído nada, ya que en Impel Down no te dejan meter libros, ahora tengo que aprovechar y leer todos los que pueda, y los mismo va para los mangas, pero no se por donde empezar, hay tantos, es emocionante – -contesto el peli negro con una sonrisa.

– si quieres te puedo prestar algunos libros y mangas que me gustaron, puedes empezar por hay y luego ir buscando por tu propia cuenta – -dijo la peli azul emocionada y sorprendida.

– ¿de verdad vas a prestarme tus libros y mangas? – -pregunto el peli negro mientras agarraba las manos de Levy, se notaba de lejos la emoción de este.

– cla … cla … ro, no hay … proble … ma, pa … pasate es … ta tarde por mi casa, dijo si no tienes nada mas importante que hacer sino mañana te los llevo al instituto– -dijo la peli azul avergonzada por el acto de Gajeel y su cercanía "¿que mierdas le estaba proponiendo? yo y él solos en mi casa, maldita sea no paran de venirme imágenes de nosotros dos en el suelo, Kyaaaa no para tranquilízate, a lo mejor prefiere que se los lleve al instituto" pensó la peli azul al borde del colapso y de una hemorragia nasal debido a que se imaginaba a Gajeel sin su camiseta.

– bueno solo tengo que cambiarme de ropa, comer y hacer un par de cosas, pero si que podre pasarme por tu casa, si no es molestia, no quiero ponerte en un compromiso – -dijo algo tímido el peli negro, cosa que paso inadvertida para la peli azul, ya que aun estaba fantaseando, pero enseguida regreso.

– no, tu no eres una molesta, es mas fui yo quien te invito, tendría que ser una persona mala para decirte que si y luego que no jejejeje – -argumento alfo rápido la peli azul, debido a los nervios de la situación y esa risa nerviosa no la ayudaba nada.

– bueno en ese caso, me pasare, mas tarde, digo no llegare sin avisar, antes te avisare con un mensaje para que sepas que en una rato voy, ademas aun no se donde vives – -dijo el peli negro algo pensativo "¿sera posible que una chica guapa como ella me de su numero de teléfono? no parece la gran cosa, pero para mi es importante" pensó avergonzado de si mismo el peli negro.

– lo de mi casa es fácil, acompáñame y ya sabrás donde vivo y lo otro ¿tienes el móvil encima? – -pregunto Levy mientras rebuscaba con algo de ansiedad buscando su móvil.

– a es verdad los números de teléfono – -dijo Gajeel mientras sacaba su móvil, a pesar de parecer estar actuando normal, pro dentro se estaba muriendo de los nervios.

En ese momento los dos intercambiaron sus números de móvil una vez lo hicieron los dos se dieron cuenta de que era algo tarde y tenían que regresar a sus casas como habían acordado, Gajeel acompaño a Levy a su casa, de esta manera podría saber donde vivía y cuando acabara de hacer sus cosas se pasaría a verla, idea que le cortaba la respiración cada vez que pasaba por su mente. el camino hacia casa de la peli azul la pasaron comentado la novela de las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes la cual les gustaba a los dos, en 35 minutos llegaron a casa de la peli azul, cabe mencionar que Levy uso la ruta mas larga para poder estar mas tiempo con Gajeel.

– bueno cuando acabes de hacer eso que tienes envíame un mensaje para prepararme – -se despidió la peli azul con una sonrisa.

– esta bien, bueno adiós – -dijo Gajeel mientras se marchaba, en su rostro se podía apreciar una sonrisa.

A unos cuantos metros de distancia, el peli negro sintió la necesidad de voltear a ver a casa de la peli azul, para su sorpresa Levy aun no había entrado y lo observaba, cosa que lo hizo sonrojar, daba gracias a la distancia sino ella se habría dado cuenta. Al cabo de 15 minutos Gajeel llego a casa de Natsu, los padres del peli rojo de mechas plateadas, le habían dado a él y a Gray una copia de las llaves de casa.

– ya estoy en casa ¿hay alguien?– -dijo el peli negro en voz anta mientras entraba y dejaba sus zapatos en la entrada.

– solo estoy yo – -grito Gray desde el salón.

– vaya ¿Salamander aun no llega? – -pregunto el peli negro sorprendido.

– si llego antes que yo, pero se marcho antes de que llegara, como tuve que ir a acompañar a Juvia me retrase mas de lo pensado, me envió un mensaje y dijo que no vendría a comer y que posiblemente llegaría tarde, me pregunto que esta pasando con él – -dijo preocupado el peli azul.

– es de ese cerebro de carbón de quien hablamos seguro que esta bien, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que vuelva y nos cuente lo que ha pasado – -dijo el peli negro mientras se dirigía a la cocina para coger su comida.

– "suspiro" de vez en cuando tienes buenas ideas – -contesto el peli azul con una media sonrisa.

previamente a estos sucesos el peli rojo de mechas plateadas se dio prisa para llegar a casa de la rubia, durante el camino notaba la pausada respiración de la rubia en su cuello, cosa que le ponía la carne de gallina y hacia que si corazón latiera con mas fuerza "joder, joder, esto no va muy bien, tengo que darme prisa sino podría acabar haciéndole algo indebido mientras esta dormida, espera yo no soy así no soy un pervertido fetichista de hacerle algo mientras esta dormida,dios a pesar de todo este tiempo aun mantiene ese olor a vainilla que me gusta tanto, pero no es como antes, ahora es como si su olor se hubiera apagado un poco, por fin ya veo la casa de Lucy" pensó aliviado el oji jade mientras se apresuraba a llegar, el no se dio cuenta que con ese ultimo impulso despertó a la rubia "ummmm que cálido espera ¿donde estoy? espera ya me acuerdo, entonces esta calidez ... dios es Natsu, Natsu me esta cargando, haber tranquilidad, mente fría, el solo se sentirá culpable de como me dejo en el partido, nada mas, el no quiere volver a ser tu amigo y menos tu novio, solo es eso, a pesar de todo, no puedo evitar sentirme bien al estar tan cerca suyo, yo aun lo amo, pero el ya no" pensó la rubia con tristeza ya que ella pensaba que sus sentimientos no volverían a ser correspondidos, entonces llegaron a la entrada de la casa de Lucy.

- Lucy, despierta, necesito saber donde están las llaves de tu casa - -dijo Natsu mientras se movía un poco para despertar a Lucy.

- "mierda ahora que hago, haber solo tengo que fingir despertarme tampoco es tan difícil ¿no? - -pensó la rubia con cierta desconfianza.

- Lucy se que estas despierta, aun mantienes ese habito de hacerte la dormid a pesar de haberte despertado - -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas con simpleza, la cual ocultaba sus nerviosismo.

- lo lo siento, es que me desperté hace poco y no quería molestarte - -dijo la rubia con tranquilidad.

- bueno ¿donde están las llaves? - -pregunto Natsu mientras giraba su cabeza para a verla.

- están en el bolsillo pequeño del lado izquierdo de mi mochila - -dijo ella mientras miraba a la mochila, la cual estaba en la mano derecha de Natsu.

- Lucy ¿crees que puedas pararte? - -pregunto Natsu mientras se posicionaba para poder dejar a Lucy, pero para ello necesitaba su confirmación.

- no te preocupes ya puedo seguir yo a partir de aquí, puedes irte no quiero seguir siendo una molestia - -dijo ella mientras se intentaban liberar del agarre del peli rojo de mechas plateadas.

- no seas burra, no voy a dejarte aquí sin mas, ahora deja de moverte ya te bajo, pero ten cuidado con tu tobillo - -le advirtió mientras la iba soltando con cuidado, una vez estuvo parada, reviso la mochila y encontró las llaves y abrió la puerta.

- buena ya puedes irte, ya me has dejado en casa - -dijo una rubia muy nerviosa, ella después de estar así de cerca de Natsu lo necesitaba con ansias.

Pero no podía abalanzarse contra el peli rojo de mechas plateadas por dos razones, la primera es que no estaba en condicione de hacer algo por el estilo y la segunda y mas importante es que, Natsu detestaba a las zorras ofrecidas, ella no quería dar esa imagen, no después de todo lo que le costo que la perdonara no iba a arruinarlo todo así de rápido. con cuidado Natsu ayudo a entrar a Lucy dentro de su casa.

- no me marchare hasta que te deje en tu cama, necesitas el máximo reposo - -dijo este mientras depositaba la mochila de la rubia en el recibidor.

- no hace fal ... iteeee - -grito al apoyarse demasiado en su tobillo dañado.

Natsu reacciono rápido y la agarro por la cintura antes de que cayera al suelo, sin saber como, los dos estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro, Lucy estaba apoyada en la pared, sus miradas no podían apartarse y sus respiraciones se habían fundido en una sola, Natsu podía notar un inmenso nudo en su garganta, se estaba aguantando las ganas de besarla apasionadamente, el debía de aguantarse, no era el momento, ni tampoco era el lugar donde se volvieran a besar, antes de que eso ocurriera, debían de solucionar muchas cosas, con cuidado Natsu se fue separando de ella.

- etoooo lo siento, casi te caes conmigo - -fue lo primero que dijo Lucy para intentar eliminar los rastros de la anterior situación.

- no pasa nada, ahora te cargo y te llevo a tu habitación - -dijo Natsu mientras miraba a otro lado, no quería que ella viera su sonrojo

- no hace falta de verdad, de alguna manera ya llegare a mi cuarto, Natsu, emmm gracias por haberme traído y por todo yo - -Lucy no pudo terminar ya que Natsu le contesto.

- Lucy deja de hacerte la fuerte, no estas en condiciones, así que no molestes, te cargare y te llevare a tu cuarto - -dijo eso mientras hacia lo que decía.

- ¿porque eres así? ¿porque no me odias? o ¿porque no me utilizas como un objeto para liberarte de tu dolor? - -dijo ella con muchas emociones contradictorias mientras se aferraba a la ropa de Natsu y apoyaba su rostro en el pecho de este, Lucy sentía inmensas ganas de llorar pero se contenía.

- porque soy un tipo raro, no tiene nada mas - -le dijo una una de sus sonrisas mientras subía por las escaleras.

- tu siempre has sido raro, no has cambiado - -dijo la rubia con cierta felicidad que o pudo contener.

- tu has cambiado en varias cosas, pero sigues siendo aquella niña de la cual aun estoy - -se quedo callado de golpe, casi la caga.

- Natsu ¿que aca - -la rubia no pudo acabar ya que Natsu comenzó a apretarle una zona del cuello para que cayera dormida en el acto.

"mierda casi se me van las cosas por el fregadero, menos mal que aprendí aquel agarre para dejar inconsciente, sino la habría cagado y mi plan se habría jodido, bueno ahora medio olvidara lo ocurrido ahora y lo tomara como un sueño, solo espera Lucy, pronto volveremos a ser tu y to, lo prometo" juro el peli rojo mientras la depositaba en su cama con mucho cuidado, una vez lo hizo y la arropo, decidió salir por la ventana de la habitación de Lucy.

una vez en la calle el peli rojo se apuro con todas sus fuerzas en llegar a su casa y buscar algo de dinero para el taxi que lo llevara a Ergon, en 10 minutos llego a su casa, ni Gajeel ni Gray habían llegado aun, fue a su cuarto dejo la bandolera, busco su cartera en su escritorio y se topo con una nota de sus padres.

"Natsu queremos darte una sorpresa, como nos hemos perdido tus últimos cumpleaños queríamos compensarte, ve al garaje y encontraras tu regalo, feliz cumpleaños hijo, de parte de tus padres :D "

al leerlo una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del peli rojo de mechones plateados, con rapidez bajo al garaje y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido, era una suzuki gsxr 1000 2014 (este modelo se pude ver en Internet y copian el nombre completo) de color rojo fuego, quedo maravillado antes este regalo, encima estaba un casto y otra nota.

" te hemos comprado la moto cuídala y si la ocupas ve con cuidado asta que te saces el carnet recuerda no conduzcas como loco, un abrazo de tu padre :D, Post-data: ¿sabes que tipo de motos podríamos regalarles a tus hermanos?"

Natsu sonrió con satisfacción, si el tenia una moto, sus hermanos de batalla no debían de ser menos, pero el les ayudaría a sus padres para personalizarlas antes de dárselas, estocen se monto en la moto, abrió la puerta del garaje, la volvió a cerrar una vez fuera y se marcho al hospital de Ergon, daba gracias a sus padres por darle la moto justamente hoy, ahora tardaría menos en ir y regresar. Después de 20 minutos le peli rojo de mechones plateados llego al hospital de Ergon, aparco la moto en el parking del hospital y fue a la consulta de su amigo Tony Tony Chooper. No era la primera vez que iba al hospital de Ergon para hablar con el peli castaño, a diferencia de los demás, Chooper podía entrar y salir del Impel Down en menos de una semana ya que el era el medico oficial de allí. Una vez llego a su consulta los dos se saludaron amistosa-mente y se sentaron.

– Natsu he buscado los datos de Lucy Hearthfilia, y la verdad es que es algo grave, tenia pensado enviártelos pero es algo importante, creí que debía decirte en persona – -dijo el peli castaño algo tenso.

– ¿de que se trata? – -pregunto el peli rojo de mechas plateadas sabiendo la posible respuesta a lo que le fuera a decir.

– según los partes médicos en la fecha que me diste, ella fue ingresada en el hospital de Magnolia por corte en su cuello los para-médicos dictaminaron que era un intento de suicidio, ella había perdido mucha sangre y no murió de milagro, gracias a los primeros auxilios de su padre y los para-médicos, luego de eso el medico dictamino que un psicólogo atendiera a Lucy, este fue Baraquiel McGarden, el cual determino una profunda depresión con indicios de suicido aleatorios, se le recomendó a la paciente reposo absolutos durante varias semanas, después de eso en varias ocasiones regreso al hospital a causa de sobredosis de pastillas y cortes en las muñecas – -concluyo el peli castaño con cierta tristeza.

– entonces eso fue lo que las acerco – -concluyo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas ocultando su mirada, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de llorar, pero sabia que debía contenerse, el ya no pida llorar por el pasado.

– parece que esta noticia te ha afectado necesitas tomar el aire ¿quieres que salgamos a comer algo? – -pregunto preocupado el peli castaño.

– gracias me vendrá bien, por cierto necesito que me des un poco de "aquello" la verdad es que lo necesitare – -pidió el peli rojo de mechas plateadas con tranquilidad.

– esta bien, déjame buscar … – -dijo el oji negro mientras buscaba dentro de los cajones de su mesa.

Chooper encontró lo que le había pedido el peli rojo de mechas plateadas y lo metió en una bolsa plástica y se la entrego, después de eso los dos salieron a comer a un restaurante que estaba cerca del hospital. La comida duro una hora y media, ya que el peli rojo de mechas plateadas y el peli castaño se estaban poniente al día, los dos no se habían visto desde principio de febrero y claro era demasiado tiempo, a pesar de no verse físicamente se llamaban todas las semanas. Una vez acabo la platica los dos se despidieron, Chooper regreso al hospital y el peli rojo de mechones plateados decidió regresar a Magnolia. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuvo de regreso, pero no volvió a su casa, sino que se dirigía de nuevo a la casa de cierta rubia, por suerte para el la casa de ella también tenía garaje, pero como no tenia la llave solo aparco delante de la puerta de este, después fue al timbre pensando que Lucy a lo mejor ya estaría despierta, toco varias veces pero nadie contestaba, así que decido colarse, el árbol que daba acceso a la ventana de la rubia aun existía si que lo aprovecho y se subió a él a diferencia de esta mañana. ya que en ese momento solo salto una friolera de casi 4 metros de altura, una vez llego a la altura de la ventana de Lucy, comprobó que aun estaba abierta, así que solo tuvo que deslizarse por ella, una vez adentro de la habitación se percato de que Lucy se encontraba en su cama durmiendo tal y como la había dejado al medio día, Natsu se acerco para tener una mejor vista de ella, pero lo que vio lo perturbo, ella estaba temblando y sudando, el oji jade se preocupo y fue a buscar un termómetro, se lo coloco entre sus brazos y espero, cuando estuvo listo saco el termómetro y vio que tenia una temperatura normal, entonces el peli rojo de mechas plateadas se percato de que posiblemente estuviera solo un mal sueño, Natsu creyó poder relajarse pero en ese momento Lucy comenzó a sollozar y a soltar lagrimas y murmurar cosas.

– lo siento, por favor no te marches de nuevo, por favor perdóname – -dijo la rubia entre sueños.

– Lucy despierta solo estas soñando – -dijo el peli rojo de mechones plateados preocupado por las palabras de esta.

– haré lo que sea, me humillare y me dejare hacer cualquier cosa pero no me alejes de ti de nuevo – -contesto la rubia aun dormida.

– Lucy despierta por favor – -dijo el peli rojo de mechones plateados mientras la zarandeaba un poco.

– utilizarme como un juguete pega-me si te desahoga, pero no te marches de nuevo – -continuo diciendo la rubia aun dormida.

– !DESPIERTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ LUCE¡ – -grito el peli rojo de mechones plateados alterado.

– ¿Que? ¿Natsu que ocurre? ¿Porque estas en mi casa otra vez? – -pregunto aun rubia desorientad y a dolorida.

– he venido a ver como estabas solo con dejarte al medio día no era suficiente, cuando entre vi que tenias una pesadilla y supe que tenia que despertarte – -dijo Natsu un poco mas calmado mientras se sentaba en el filo de la cama.

– no tenas porque molestarte – -dijo la rubia mientras apoyaba su espalda en el respaldo de su cama.

– no es molestia, es solo que me preocupo por tu bienestar, ademas parte de lo que te paso fue mi culpa, y ver como ver como esas te pegaban , ¿como estas sientes mas el dolor? – -dijo el peli rojo de mechones plateados mientras recuperaban la calma que había perdido.

– la verdad es que me duele todo el cuerpo, no es la primera vez que me hacen algo parecido, pero esta vez con los golpes del balón, he quedado peor – -contesto la rubia mientras se tocaba la zona del hombro dañada.

– "suspiro" toma con esto te curaras mas rápido y me disculpo de nuevo por como te deje, no debí de ser tan brusco, pero no había otra forma de ganar – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas ofreciéndole una bolsa de plástico.

La rubia lo recibió sin rechistar y de la bolsa de plástico saco una crema sin etiqueta y dos viales sin etiqueta acompañados por dos jeringuillas, estaba algo confusa, iba a preguntar el porque de esos medicamentos pero Natsu se le adelanto.

– escucha, la crema te la tienes que poner tres veces al día, es decir después de cada comida, y los viales te los debes de inyectar una hora antes de dormir, te aseguro que el dolor, las moraduras y las heridas desaparecerán en dos días – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas mientras se levantaba de la cama.

– gracias, no tenias que hacer tanto por mi – -dijo la rubia con tristeza.

– no me las tienes que dar después de todo estas así por mi culpa y la de esas zorras – -contesto con tristeza el peli rojo de mechas plateadas.

– Natsu yo, en los últimos años yo, yo no he estado bien mentalmente yo … en varias ocasiones, yo, yo me he … intentado quitar la vida – -dijo la rubia intento seguir hablado pero las lagrimas se lo impelieron, soltó unas cuantas y se aguanto, necesitaba decirle todo.

– Lucy ya lo se, esta mañana vi tu cicatriz del cuello, ademas de la de las muñecas, mientras estabas dormida llame a un amigo medico y le pedí tu historial, lo se todo – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas con mucha tranquilidad.

Lucy se quedo sin palabras, entonces lo único que pudo hacer fue romper en un profundo y doloroso llanto, ella necesitaba desahogarse, en ese momento sintió los brazos del peli rojo de mechas plateadas rodeara, este apoyo la cabeza de Lucy en su pecho, ella estaba incrédula por las acciones de este

– parte de que quisieras acabar con tu vida es por mi causa, así que te pido disculpas, yo lo siento – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas mientras se aferraba a ella con fuerza, pero sin hacerle daño.

– no, soy yo "sniff sniff" quien … quien debe "sniff sniff " de pedirte disculpas "sniff sniff " fu … fui muy egoísta y por mi culpa … " sniff sniff" por mi culpa – -dijo Lucy entre sonoros llantos de dolor.

– Lucy lo que paso fue mi decisión, ya no debes de culparte por ello así que desahógate, los dos cometimos nuestro errores en esa época, lo importante es que hayamos aprendido de ellos y sigamos a delante juntos, como amigos – -dijo el peli rojo de mechones plateados mientras la estrechaba aun mas entre sus brazos, con cuidado deposito su cara en el cuello de Lucy.

La rubia ya no pudo contenerse mucho mas y lloro con todas sus fuerzas, mientras se aferraba al pecho del peli rojo de mechones plateados muchas cosas a parte de lagrimas y dolor acumulado salieron de Lucy, entre ellas estaba la culpabilidad, se pasaron así varias horas, el cielo ya estaba oscureciéndose, Natsu se fue separando cuidadosamente de Lucy para no despertarla ya que se quedo dormida mientras lloraba, a pesar de su delicadeza la rubia se percato de las acciones del peli rojo de mechones plateados, noto que se alejaba debido al calor que desprendía este. Lucy iba a decirle algo pero su estomago hizo un sonoro rugido, el cual la avergonzó y se puso rojisima Natsu ante eso solo pudo suspirar, sonreír y mirarla

– Lucy ¿al medio día comiste algo? – -pregunto mientras se desperezaba.

– la verdad es que no, cuando me trajiste me dormí y no me desperté hasta que tu lo hiciste – -contesto la rubia con la voz un poco cargada debido al llanto y la vergüenza de que Natsu escuchara su estomago.

– en ese caso mirare que tienes en la nevera y te dejare haciendo algo de cena – -dijo el oji jade mientras se marchaba del cuarto de la rubia.

– no hace falta que … – -aclaro la rubia mientras intentaba levantarse.

– no es molestia, ya te lo dije, descansa lo que puedas, yo te avisar cuando este lista – contesto el peli rojo de mechones plateados mientras se dirigía al piso de abajo.

Un vez abajo el peli rojo de mechones plateados reviso el frigorífico, habían bastante cosas, así que decidió preparar un estofado de pechuga de pollo acompañado de patata picada y maíz dulce, saco del congelador un trozo de pechuga de pollo, como estaba congelada saco un caso y lo llego con agua caliente, allí puso el pollo a descongelarse, luego saco un par de patatas, las pelo y las pico en cuadros. A continuación busco el tomate triturado, una vez lo encontró busco una cebolla y una zanahoria, primero partió y pico la cebolla, lo hizo de tal manera que quedaron cuadros pequeños, a continuación hizo lo mismo con la zanahoria, luego puso aceite en una hora mediana de color negro y comenzó a sofreír la cebolla y la zanahoria, cuando esta comienzo a ponerse transparente le hecho el tomate triturado, hecho menos de la mitad de este, lo meció bien para que se mezclaran los sabores, a continuación vertió una taza de agua y lo mezclo todo de nuevo, para quitar el ácido del tomate el peli rojo de mechas plateadas puso un cucharada pequeña de azúcar, luego hecho colorante y puso una cucharada normal de sal, una vez el colorante se disolvió, cogió el perejil en polvo y hecho una cucharada pequeña, hizo lo mismo con el ajo.

A continuación puso un poco de comino, pimienta negra y pimienta picante, una vez vertidos los ali-neos en el estofado, Natsu fue privando como estaba y cuando sintió que el sabor estaba bien hecho el maíz dulce y la patata picada, lo removió para que se mezclara bien, mientras seguía cocinándose la patata en el caldo, Natsu tiro el agua del pollo y comenzó a cortarlo en varias trozos pequeños y finos, una vez los tuvo listos los sofrió para que no fueran crudos al caldo, cuando estuvieron dorados los aparto del fuego y espero, al cabo de 10 minutos, las patada ya estaban blandas, entonces puso el pollo picado y lo removió, espero otros 10 minutos, entonces apago el fuego, la comida ya estaba lista, se limpio las manos y busco un reloj donde pudiera ver la hora ya que calculaba el tiempo con el reloj del horno, pero este no marcaba la hora que debería de marcar, lo encontró en el salón, eran las 20:17 de la noche. Natsu se sorprendió de lo tarde que era, de manera que subió al cuarto de Lucy para avisarle de que la comida ya estaba lista, antes de entrar toco la puerta y espero a que la rubia le diera permiso para entrar, no tuvo que esperar mucho.

– Lucy, la comida ya esta – -dijo el peli rojo de mechones plateados mientras entraba a la habitación de Lucy.

– de verdad no tenias que molestarte tanto, yo ya se cocinar me habría hecho algo yo misma – contesto la rubia mientras se levantaba de la cama con cierta dificultad, ya que el dolor de sus heridas se había agravado un poco, cosa normal, ya que los efectos de los analgésicos ya habían desaparecido.

– ya te dije que no es molestia, bueno yo me marcho, sera mejor que mañana no vayas al instituto, solo me dieron dos viales si de verdad quieres recuperarte y que no te queden cicatrices mañana y parte del día siguiente te toca reposo absoluto ¿entendido? por los apuntes de clase no te preocupes, Levy te los hará y te los entregara cuando estés recuperada– -dijo el peli rojo de mechones plateados en tono autoritario.

– "suspiro" es bien, dile a Levy-chan que me traiga los deberes de mañana, de nuevo gracias por todo Natsu – -dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

– de nada nos vemos – -contesto Natsu mostrando-le una sonrisa.

Una vez el peli rojo de mechones plateados se marcho, la rubia bajo a comer, en su mente lo único en lo que pensaba era en el oji jade y en su comportamiento "Natsu ¿acaso aun me amas? ¿a pesar de todo lo que te he hecho aun tengo posibilidades de llegar de nuevo a tu corazón? No, lo mejor es que solo seamos amigos, cuando cruzamos la linea cosas horribles pasaron y no quiero volver a perderte -eso fue en ese momento ahora eres libre de la presión social, ahora si lo pides amar tal y como el quiere- pero el posiblemente ya no me ame -en ese caso ve poco a poco asta restaurar la confianza que en el pasado tuvieron, de esta manera puedes revivir sus sentimientos-" fue lo ultimo que pensó la rubia antes de ponerse a comerlo lo que Natsu había preparado, después de comer 2 platos enteros y de lavarlos su padre llego.

– hola Lucy estoy en casa – -dijo el padre desde la entrada.

– hola papa estoy en la cocina – -contesto la rubia.

– pero que te ha pasado? – -pregunto el padre de la rubia al ver que tenia unas vendas en los brazos y en la cabeza, al igual que su tobillo derecho.

– fueron las chicas de instituto – -dijo la rubia, omitiendo la parte del partido de fútbol.

– Lucy – -contesto su padre mientras el dolor invadió su cuerpo y las lagrimas se apoderaban de sus ser, como padre, ver a su hija en ese estado le rompía el alma, a pesar de intentaba convencerla de cambiarla de instituto ella siempre se negó.

– papa ya no tienes que preocuparte, esas chicas nunca mas me volverán a molestar, es mas ellas ya no están en Magnolia – -contesto la rubia muy feliz.

– ¿de que hablas? – -pregunto su padre sin entender.

– hoy me salvaron y ese chicas no regresaran la instituto nunca mas – -contesto la rubia mientras sonreía.

– ¿quien fue? dime Lucy ¿quien te salvo debo de agradecerle– -pregunto el padre de esta feliz por la noticia.

– papa, fue … fue Natsu, papa, Natsu a regresado – -dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¿que? – -pregunto incrédulo el rubio.

– si, ayer fue admitido de nuevo en el instituto, la parecer fue una orden directa del director del instituto – -contó la rubia muy feliz.

– Lucy ¿dime él te ha hecho algo? – -pregunto el rubio sin poder creérselo, durante unos momentos tuvo miedo de que Natsu la hubiera golpeado.

– la verdad es que lo único que me dijo, relacionado con el pasado fue que me perdonaba – -contesto la rubia feliz de recordad esas palabras.

– Lucy me acabo de acordar de que tenia que pasarme a comprar una cosa enseguida vuelvo – -contesto su padre mientras se marchaba precipitada mente de la casa.

La rubia observo la escena sin decir una sola palabra pero no le presto mayor importancia, una vez acabo de comer fue a aplicarse la crema que Natsu le había dado para los golpes, sin duda iba a utilizar los medicamentos que Natsu le había conseguido. Alternadamente a estos sucesos, en casa de los Dragoneel, todos ya se encontraban cenando alegremente, de cena había hamburguesas caseras, previamente a esto Natsu había reunido a todos y les había contado todo lo que había pasado hoy, sus padres se sintieron orgullosos de que su hijo actuara de aquella manera tan madura, cabe añadir que Natsu no dijo nada del partido de Futboll, regresando a la cena, durante la conversación Natsu saco el tema de Levy, ya que tenia ganas de saber como le había ido a Gajeel.

– bueno dinos Gajeel ¿como te fue con Levy hubo tema o no? – -pregunto con malicia el peli rojo de mechones plateados mientras se comía su hamburguesa casera.

– "coff" "coff" ¿de que mierda hablas? – -dijo un alterado Gajeel después de atragantarse con el agua, esa pregunta lo había descolocado.

– cuando nos cruzamos, escuche decir a Levy dijo algo de una librería y que llegarían tarde, supuse que la acompañarías a casa lo dijo porque te arrastro, dime ¿como estuvo la cosa? – -pregunto el peli rojo de mechones plateados mientras le daba otro bocado a su hamburguesa estaba ansioso por saber de la relación de ellos dos.

– ¿te referías a eso Flamita? Pero si el volvió a salir con ella por la tarde– -dijo el peli azul mientras agarraba la garra de agua para servirla en su vaso, todos estaban muy tranquilos , pero Gajeel estaba nervioso por la conversación.

– !¿no jodas?¡ ¿también saliste con ella por la tarde? – -pregunto emocionado el oji jade.

- si fui a su casa, ella me dijo que me iba a prestar unos libros y mangas para leer, no paso nada mas - -dijo Gajeel muy nervioso, se notaba a la legua que estaba ocultando algo.

– ademas están esas cuatro marcas que tienes en el cuello – apunto el peli azul con su dedo de manera acusadora al estilo Detective Conan.

– espera ¿esos son chupetones? ¿no puede ser tu y Levy? no pensé que fueran tan rápido– -dijo el peli rojo de mechones plateados en tono de burla.

– maldición se me olvido ocultarlos – -dijo entre dientes el peli negro mientras se llevaba las manos al cuello.

– venga hierro oxidado, no seas un gallina y cuéntanos que paso con Levy o sino te moleremos a palos – dijo el peli rojo de mechones plateados mientras se crujía los nudillos.

– Natsu esos modales, no le debes de amenazar a Gajeel de esa manera – -cuestiono la madre del peli rojo de mechas plateadas.

– gracias señora Dragoneel – -agradeció el peli negro, creyendo que su tortura había acabado, o eso quiso creer.

– las cosas se hacen así, o nos cuantas lo que ocurrió con Levy, o no comes en una semana – -amenazo la peli castaña con una sonrisa diabólica.

– cariño eso es algo cruel – -intervino Igneel con cierta indignación.

– ¿tu crees? ¿me he pasado? – -pregunto la peli castaña algo arrepentida.

– claro que no, en vez de una semana que sena dos – -contesto el peli rojo con una sonrisa.

– esta bien, esta bien ya les cuento pero no me dejen sin comida – -rogó el peli negro resignado, claro quien quisiera perder dos semanas de buena comida.

– claro – -respondieron los dos adultos, mientras tanto Natsu y Gray observaban la escena con una gota de sudor (estilo anime) en sus nucas y con un pensamiento en común "dan bastante miedo"

– bueno lo que paso fue …

Flashback:

Gajeel una vez acabo de comer y de hacer los deberes le envió un mensaje a la peli azul avisándole de que estaría en su casa a las 6 de la tarde, Levy le contesto que no había problema y que lo esperaba, ante eso Gajeel solo se puso mas nervioso de lo que estaba, entonces se dio una ducha y se fue a poner la ropa que había escogido previamente a la ducha, esta ropa consistía en una convers negras, unos vaqueros de color gris metálico, y una camiseta negra con las palabras "dragón de hierro y sombra" estas palabras estaba escritas en color blanco, ademas de esto se puso una pulsera gruesa en su muñeca derecha, una vez estuvo listo partió a casa de la Mcgarden. eran las 6 de la tarde, Gajeel se encontraba en frente de la casa de los McGarden, la gente que lo observaba en frente de la casa se asustaba ya que la cara que tenia en esos momento eran bastante aterradora, pero eso se debía a los nervios que tenia en cima "mierda, mierda, mierda esta va a ser la primera vez que este en casa de una chica, y encima es una chica guapa, pero que mierda digo, haber tranquilo compórtate como si fuera un chico seguro que de esa manera no estaré tan nervioso y tendré mas confianza en mi mismo, todo saldrá bien" pensó el peli negro con cierta tranquilidad, entonces toco el timbre de la casa, al cabo de unos segundo la puerta se abrió, allí estaba Levy McGarden, traía puesto unas medias negras que le llegaban hasta el muslo, mas arriba tenia puesto unos shot´s de color negro y una camiseta de manga corta de color blanco , tenia escrito en el pecho "escritura solida" en letras de color marrón claro "mierda que guapa se la ve sin el uniforme del instituto, no Gajeel tranquilízate, piensa que es un chico, piensa que fuese un chico, a la mierda eso no me lo creo ni yo esta demasiado sexy con eso" admitió derrotado el oji rojo, eso aumento mas su nerviosismo.

– Gajeel ¿esta bien? – -pregunto la peli azul con preocupación al ver que no se movía.

– así lo siento estaba pensando en cosas jejeje – -se excuso con una risa nerviosa el peli negro

– bueno pasa, no te quedes hay parado – -dijo la oji marrón con una sonrisa.

Entonces el peli negro entro en la casa de Levy, al entrar percibió un aroma muy agradable, enseguida se dio cuenta de que ese olor provenía de un ambientador automático que estaba puesto en el techo, no le dio mas importancia y siguió a la peli azul hasta una habitación con varias estanterías repletas de libros, esto solo maravillo a Gajeel y le hizo olvidar parte de su nerviosismo, pero cierta peli azul esta algo frustrada "este idiota de Gajeel me ve sin el uniforme feo ese y no me dice si estoy guapa o no, espera ¿que mierdas estoy pensando? mooooo, no es justo me pase casi 2 horas pensado en que podría ponerme para impresionarlo, peor no ha dicho nada, es un idiota" pensó la peli azul enfadada

– increíble cuantos libros – -dijo el peli negro emocionado y sorprendido.

– jajaja la verdad es que si, a mi padre le encanta leer y ese habito se me ha pegado, bueno ¿por que genero te gustaría comenzar? – -pregunto la peli azul igual de emocionada que él.

– no lo se hay tanto por donde escoger dime ¿tu cual me recomendarías para empezar? – -pregunto el peli negro

– déjame ver – -dijo la peli azul mientras se acercaba a una estantería y buscaba algún libro, entonces encontró el que buscaba

– espero que te guste, se llama juego de tronos, la verdad es que es uno de mis favoritos – -dijo la peli azul mientras le entregaba el libro a Gajeel.

– ummm si me lo recomiendas debe de ser interesante – -contesto el peli negro con una sonrisa.

– si lo deseas acomódate en el sofá de allí, de normal lo ocupo yo para leer, yo mientras iré a la cocina a hacer algo de té ¿de que sabor lo quieres? tenemos muchos donde elegir – -pregunto la peli azul a modo servicial.

– enserio no tienes que molestarte tanto – -dijo el peli negro algo apenado.

– la verdad es que no es una molestia, de normal cuando Lu-chan viene siempre preparo té, ademas yo … no se como devolverte el el favor de ayer por la mañana, si no fuera por ti yo – -contesto la peli azul de cabellos cortos con cierto miedo al recordarlo.

– Levy – -dijo el peli negro con cierta pena y rabia contenida "esos cabrones ¿como se atreven ha intentar hacerle algo así? como se acerque a ella de nuevo los despezare" pensó, entonces el enfado llego a su cuerpo, cosa que no era buena.

– venga dime de que sabor quieres el té si no me molestare – -dijo la oji marrón haciendo un puchero.

– aaa esta bien enana eres insistente, dime ¿tienes té con sabor a frutas del bosque? – pregunto el peli negro cediendo.

– !¿como que enana?¡ trato de ser amable y no dejas de llamarme enana, Gajeel eres idiota – -grito la peli azul mientras salia corriendo de la biblioteca.

– mierda la cague – -dijo el peli negro con una gran aura depresiva, se arrodillo y comenzó a hacer círculos en el suelo mientras un aura depresiva la envolvía.

Levy había ido a la cocina, allí se encontraba farfullando, cosas contra Gajeel, ademas de que sin darse cuenta estaba sacando las cosas para hacerle el té a Gajeel.

– ese idiota ¿porque tiene que ser así de idiota? ¿porque le encanta repetir que soy enana? – -dijo molesta mientras ponía el agua a hervir en la tetera.

– ¿porque no pude ser amable como Natsu y decirme que estoy bonita con esta ropa? – -volvió a despotricar la peli azul mientras sacaba un trozo de limón lo exprimía en el agua y luego ponía el limón dentro del agua, luego saco el azúcar y dos bolsa del té de frutas del bosque.

– ¿porque? ¿Porque no dejo de pensar en él? ¿porque el corazón me late tan rápido cada vez que pienso en él – -se dijo la peli azul mientras se oprimía el pecho.

– sera mejor que deje de pensar en eso, le llevare el té y me disculpare por lo brusca que he sido, "suspiro" no debía de reaccionar de esa manera tan infantil, ¿y si ahora esta molesto conmigo? ¿y si se ha ido a su casa? – -entonces se encamino rápidamente ea la biblioteca para saber si aun estaba allí.

Agarro la tetera y dos tazas, las puso en una bandeja y se dirigió a la biblioteca, en donde Gajeel la estaba esperando, cuando entro lo vio sentado en el sofá, y estaba leyendo el libro que ella le había dado, verlo allí sentado y así de concentrado le saco una sonrisa y un suspiro de alivio a la peli azul, de esta manera se acerco, Gajeel se percato de su presencia y no que quito el ojo.

– Levy etooo, quiero disculparme por llamarte enana, no se que decir o hacer para disculparme, lo siento de verdad – -se disculpo arrepentido el peli negro.

– "suspiro" esta bien te perdono ¿pero porque eres así? Te la pasas todo el día discutiendo e insultado-te con Gray y Natsu,, dime ¿acaso no se llevan bien? – pregunto la peli azul intrigada.

– como decirlo, los tres hemos llegado a un punto que esa es nuestra manera de mostrarnos afecto, en el campo de batalla no tienes tiempo para ser sensible o delicado, así que nos acostumbramos a eso y la verdad es que es una buena manera de liberar tensiones a lo tonto – -contó el peli negro con una sonrisa de nostalgia a recordar sus días en Impel Down

– no tienen remedio, bueno aquí esta el té, yo cambien me pondré a leer si no te importa, me sentare a tu lado – -dijo la peli azul mientras agarraba un libro que estaba en el escritorio y se sentaba en el sofá, previamente a esto ella había preparado dos mesitas para colocar las tazas de té en los lados donde se iban a sentar, de esta manera no había probabilidades de que el té se regara ne el sofá.

– emmm claro, sin problemas – -dijo el peli negro mientras Levy se sentaba cerca de él, apenas había 40 centímetros de distancia.

A lo largo de la tarde se la pasaron leyendo, de vez en cuando se lanzaban miradas fugaces sin que el otro se percatara de ello, por parte de Gajeel la miraba, le hacia gracia lo concentrada que estaba, y sin quererlo bajaba la mirada hasta sus piernas, las cuales se hacían mas apetecibles con esas medias negras, Gajeel se dio una bofetada metal al pensar en eso. por parte de Levy ella se fijaba en los definidos biceps de Gajeel y en su torso, el cual se marcaba con al camiseta, durante unos instantes se pregunto si el podría cargarla al pensar en eso se sonrojo y volvió a leer su libro para distraerse, de esta manera llego las 8:15 de la noche cosa que comprobó Gajeel en su móvil

– vaya que tarde es, siento las molestias pero ya me tengo que marchar – -dijo Gajeel mientras se levantaba del sofá.

– a claro, siento haberte retenido hasta tan tarde – -se disculpo la peli azul muy avergonzada.

– no pasa nada me lo he pasado bien ¿por cierto este libro tiene continuación? aun no lo he acabado pero ponía por detrás que formaba parte de una saga de libros así que me gustaría tener el siguiente a mano ¿puedes préstame los dos? – pregunto Gajeel mientras se desperezaba

– a si espera ahora te lo doy y te lo llevas – -dijo la peli azul mientras se dirigía a buscarlo.

Entonces la peli azul al no encontrar e libro en la parte de baja y media de la estantería, así que cogió la escalera y se subió para buscarlo por arriba, no tardo en encontrarlo, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayo, Gajeel el cual estaba mirándola todo el rato al ver como caiga se lanzo para amortiguar la caída de ella, Gajeel consiguió atraparla, ella quedo encima de él, su cabeza estaba apoyada en el pecho de Gajeel.

– estas bien – pregunto el peli negro preocupado.

– creo que si – -contesto Levy, en ese momento los dos se percataron de su cercanía y se observaron atentamente.

Los dos se quedaron atrapados en la mirada del otro "¿mierda que me esta pasando? ¿Porque no puedo dejar de mirar a la enana? La verdad es que es muy cálida y huele a lavanda, este olor ¿porque me siento tan bien cada vez que inhalo su olor? ademas esos labios parecen tan suaves y, no para deja de pensar en eso,no eres un pervertido" se regaño a si mismo el peli negro mientras inconscientemente sus brazos se aferraban a ella.

Levy noto esta acción "no puede ser ¿porque se agarra mas a mi? No espera ¿porque me esto agarrando mas a él? la verdad es que me siento protegida entre sus brazos, pero ese no es el maldito punto su esto continua así yo, yo no aguantare mas" pensó la peli azul mientras su rostro se aproximaba al peli negro.

– estamos muy cerca – -susurro el peli negro mientras se acercaba a la peli azul.

– no, tu estas muy cerca, es mas te acercas a mi – -contesto la oji marrón mientras se acercaba mas a los labios del peli negro.

– no tu eres la que se esta acercando a mi – -hablo el peli negro tan cerca de los labios de ella que podía notar su respiración.

– te equivocas – -hablo la peli azul mientras su rostro estaba a unos centímetros del de Gajeel.

los dos estaban muy cerca, en ese momento uno de los libros que había hecho perder el equilibrio a Levy cayo encima de esta e hizo que por inercia bajara la cabeza, con tan mala suerte de besar los labios de Gajeel "no puede ser le he dado por accidente mi primer beso, mierda tengo que separarme de él tengo que alejarlo, pero porque mi estúpido cuerpo no reacciona ¿porque mi siento tan bien al ser besada por Gajeel, me pregunto que esta pensado, espero me esta correspondiendo" pensó alarmada y feliz la McGarden en ese instante Gajeel pensaba esto " mierda mierda mierda pero que me pasa porque me esta besando es mas porque lo he correspondido, apenas nos conocemos de dos días y la estoy besando ¿esto es lo que llaman amor a primera vista? En el peor de los casos ella tendría que rechazarme y separarse de mi pero no, no lo esta haciendo, sus labios … son mas suaves de lo que estaba imaginado … espera ahora esta profundizando el beso" pensó el peli negro sorprendido al notar como la oji marrón estaba profundizando el beso de una manera muy intensa, ella mordió el labio del peli negro e introdujo su lengua, con la cual recorrió toda la cavidad del oji rojo. Gajeel no se quedo atrás y correspondió el movimientos de la lengua de la peli azul entonces tomo el control y el ritmo del beso, sus lenguas comenzaron una danza que les costo todo el oxigeno que tenían en su interior, los dos tuvieron que separarse parar tomar aliento, la separarse un pequeño hilo de saliva unía sus bocas este se rompió y dejo sus rastros por la barbilla de ambos, los dos estaban sonrojeados y jadeantes, tardaron un poco en recuperar el aliento.

– etooo, yo, yo lo siento – -se disculpo la peli azul arrepentida, mentira estaba feliz de haberlo besado

– ¿Que? ¿De que hablas? – -pregunto sin entender el peli negro.

– me he aprovechado de la situación y te he obligado a hacer algo que a lo mejor no querías, dios soy una pervertida – -contesto con tristeza la peli azul y vergüenza.

– ¿estas loca? yo no lo habría hecho si no lo hubiera deseado, Levy no se que me pasa, se que nos conocemos de solo dos días, pero en este tiempo me he sentido tan a gusto contigo, es extraño, pero tu me gustas mucho – -dijo el peli negro intentando ocultar su sonrojo mientras miraba a otra parte.

– espera ¿de verdad te gusto? ¿Porque? Yo no soy tan guapa o tengo el pecho tan grande como otras de clase, si lo has hecho por lastima dímelo, prefiero que seas sincero – -se dijo la peli azul oprimiendo sus manos en su corazón.

– enana ¿acaso eres idiota? eso nunca me ha impartido y no lo he hecho pro lastimo como piensas no soy esa clase de tipo, Levy tu eres increíble, eres muy inteligente, amable, te preocupas por tus amigos y aunque no te lo creas eres muy guapa – le contesto el peli negro mientras posaba su mano derecha en la mejilla de la muchacha.

– ¿cre … crees que so … soy guapa? – -pregunto muy avergonzada mientras lo miraba embelesada-mente a los ojos.

– claro que me lo pareces sino no te lo habría dicho, ¿di … dime quie … res ser … mi … mi novia? – -pregunto el peli negro después de darle un beso en la frente, si antes ya estaba nervioso y rojo, ahora lo estaba el triple, la respuesta de ella podría elevarlo al cielo o hundirlo en la oscuridad.

– ¿lo dices en serio? ¿me lo estas preguntando a mi? – -pregunto muy ilusionada.

– claro que lo dijo enserio enana ¿a quien mas se lo iba a decir? – -respondió en tono burlón

– entonces … me encantaría ser tu novia Gajeel – -respondió la peli azul mientras le daba un tierno beso en señal de aceptar ser su novia.

– me alegro de escucharlo – -contesto el peli negro con una sonrisa de idiota.

– pero como me has llamado enana varias veces, mereces un castigo – -dijo la peli azul con aura aterradora.

– espera ¿que? … lo siento AAHHHHGGG – -grito de sorpresa el peli negro ya que Levy había atrapado parte de la piel del cuello de este entre sus labios y dientes y comenzaba a succionar con cierta fuerza.

– bien, solo otros tres mas y ya te habré perdonado – -dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

– en ese caso – -contesto el peli negro con un aura maligna.

– no que haces … AHHHHAHAHA – -gimió la oji azul mientras los labios de Gajeel se posaban en el delicado cuello de Levy, hizo un pequeño circulo en el cuello de Levy y lo mordió cosa que le saco el aire a la peli azul.

– si tu me haces cuatro marcas yo debo de hacer lo mismo para que sepan que eres mi novia – -argumento el peli negro.

– mooooo Gajeel eres un idiota – -protesto la peli azul mientras hacia un puchero.

– lo se pero soy tu idiota ¿no? – -pregunto el peli negro mientras con su dedo indice le presionaba con cuidado , el puchero de esta.

– supongo que tienes razón, ahora me toca a mi – -respondió la peli azul mientras se relamía los labios

Fin del Flashback:

– increíble Gajeel, has conseguido novia antes que este par de lentos – -dijo muy sorprendido Igneel.

– ¿como que lentos? – -protestaren Gray y Natsu molestos.

– felicidades Gajeel te lo mereces – -felicito la peli castaña con una sonrisa maternal.

– muchas gracias señora Dragoneel – -contesto el peli negro un poco avergonzado.

En ese momento el timbre de la puerta sonó, Natsu se levanto y fue a ver quien era, la persona que estada detrás de la puerta no era ni mas ni menos que Jude Hearthfilia, al verlo Natsu se puso en guardia, no sabia que hacia el allí, podía pasar cualquier cosa.

– buenas noches Natsu ¿podemos hablar un momento? – -pregunto el rubio muy serio pero educado

– señor Jude, ha sido bastante tiempo – -respondió el peli rojo de mechas plateadas de manera cortes.

– perdón si te he interrumpido la cena pero necesito hablar contigo a solas – -dijo el rubio en tono neutral.

– espere un momento debo de avisarles a mis padres – -dijo el peli rojo de mechones plateados mientras se metía en su casa.

Al cabo de unos minutos el oji jade salio de su casa solo, cerro la puerta y se alego un poco de la entrada, entonces se giro y miro a Jude

– bien ¿de que quería hablar? – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas para romper el hielo, ya que se había formado una tensión muy grande entre los dos.

– ¿que intenciones tienes con mi hija? – -pregunto si mas el rubio.

– no se a lo que se refiere – -contesto el peli rojo de mechas plateadas con tranquilidad.

– Natsu sabes a lo que me refiero, el día después de que te marcharas Lucy me contó lo ocurrido, ella se a culpado de eso durante estos años, ahora regresas y la disculpas como si nada es mas la salvaste de esas chicas ¿acaso pretendes que Lucy se relaje y puedas hacerle daño de una manera mas dolorosa? – -pregunto el rubio con cierta ira, el no quería que su hija sufriera mas de lo que ya había sufrido.

– es verdad que en un principio pensaba en vengarme, pero durante mi estancia en Impel Down, ese sentimiento desapareció, y cuando regrese y me entere de que Lucy a estado sufriendo Bullying durante estos años me han dado la fuerza necesarias para perdonarla, ya que ella ha cumplido su castigo, así que no se preocupe, no tengo intensión de hacerle daño a su hija, de eso puede estar seguro – -concluyo Natsu mientras se dirigía de regreso a su casa.

– ¿puedo confiar de verdad en que no le harás daño a mi hija? – -pregunto el rubia, al hacerlo Natsu se detuvo en seco.

– yo no pienso hacerle nada, por ahora solo somo amigos pero si no puede soportar que solo seamos eso, entonces ese sera el problema de ella pero si llegara a pasar yo la ayudare, de eso no se preocupe ella ya no volverá a sufrir se lo prometo, adiós señor Jude, fue un gusto volver a hablar con usted – -concluyo el peli rojo de mechones plateadas mientras retomaba su camino y entraba en su casa.

Y sin esperar a que el rubio respondiera Natsu entro en su casa, el día de hoy había sido demasiado agotador, el partido de Futball lo había dejado cansado y lo que le ocurrió a Lucy fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Natsu fue a darles las buenas noches a sus padres, el peli rojo de mechones plateados necesitaba descansar pronto, tanto Gray como Gajeel ya estaban en sus cuartos arreglando las cosas para mañana, el oji jade fue directo a su cuarto a cambiarse, hacer la mochila y prepararse para dormir, pero antes de que el sueño se apoderara de él tuvo una pequeña charla con el 17º, de manera que se pudo delante del espejo y lo llamo

" 17º ¿acaso lo que querías que descubriera era que Lucy de verdad había cumplido su penitencia y estaba lista para ser perdonada?" pregunto Natsu a su otro yo mientras miraba al espejo.

"exactamente, era necesario que tu mismo lo descubrieras, ahora sabes que tus sentimientos por ella no son ninguna tontería o estupidez, la amas y eso nunca cambiara" le contesto con una sonrisa fraternal.

" pero ¿estas seguro de que ella es la adecuada? no seria mejor olvidar lo que nos unía y buscar a otras personas para ser feliz? dijo eso seria lo correcto no? ademas ¿como podremos continuar con una relación basada en lo que paso?" le pregunto con muchas dudas, sin lugar a dudas el deseaba regresar con Lucy, pero debía ir con ojo.

"no te pongas melodramático, tu también tenias la culpa de lo que ocurrió en el pasado, los dos tiene la culpa, tu por flojo y débil y la otra por dejar manipular, si hubieras tenido el valor necesario para cambiar, nada de esto habría ocurrido, si hubieras aceptado ser entrenado por Laxus Jerard o si se lo hubieras pedido a tu padre podrías haber cambiado algo, pero es demasiado tarde, y tu mismo sabes que Lucy ya ha cumplido su penitencia por o que te ha hecho, eso es algo que no puedes cambiar por nada del mundo" contesto con cierta molestia el 17º

" supongo que no se puede hacer nada, pero ¿como recupero mi relación con Lucy? su padre esta muy alerta y evitara cualquier cosa que pase entre los dos, ademas no me parece justo que después de todo lo ocurrido intente volver a ser el novio de Lucy ¿y si ella piensa que la estoy utilizando?" cuestiono Natsu sin saber que hacer.

"solo puedes hacer algo al respecto, debes de mostrarle que a pensar de todo tu aun la amas y que ella experimente lo mismo, debe de ser consciente de que aun esta enamorada de ti" explico el 17º

" lo que dices no tiene mucho sentido, si ella se da cuenta de que aun me ama ¿no es lo mismo que estar enamorada de mi?" volvió a cuestionar el peli rojo de mechas plateadas, sin duda hoy estaba algo espeso, pero como culpar-lo, hoy ha sido todo muy duro

" simplificando las cosas seria lo mismo, pero me temo que en este caso es diferente te lo aseguro" admitió el 17º

" ¿a que te refieres con eso? Acaso si ella se da cuenta de que aun esta enamorada de mi no seria algo bueno?" volvió a cuestionar Natsu

" si pero ¿crees que tendrá la capacidad de soportar ese sentimiento? Ella te hizo mucho daño y es consciente de ello, hasta tal punto que esta dispuesta a dejar que la maltrates, cosa que paso en el partido, ademas de que se dejaría ocupar como si fuera un objeto ¿o es que no estuviste atento a lo que dijo entre sueños?" contesto con cansancio el 17º

" se lo que dijo perfectamente, entonces ¿esta diciendo que puede forzarse a hacer algo que no se siente preparada aun?" dedujo el oji jade

" mas o menos es que que te estoy diciendo, ella debe de abrirse sola, si la fuerzas ella no estará haciendo lo que ella debe de hacer, sino que era lo que tu quieres que haga, y eso puede ser dañino para su psique" contesto el 17º mientras se desperezaba

" ¿a que te refieres con eso? ¿insinúas que ella aun no esta bien de la cabeza a pesar de que la perdone?'" volvió a cuestionar Natsu

" me temo que si, tantos años de maltratos insultos y lo que ocurrió con nosotros la han trastornado demasiado, hasta tal punto de querer acabar con su propia vida y darle poca importancia a su integridad física, cosa que vimos durante el partido, tenemos que hacer que recupere su voluntad de luchar, lo único que la mantenía con vida hasta ahora eran Levy, su padre y el sentimiento de que algún día aunque tuviera que hacer lo imposible, tu la perdonarías, pero lo que debe buscar a ahora es perdonarse a si misma, no buscar tu perdón y la única manera de que logre eso es que … " le contesto el 17º.

" no sigas, después de todo los dos somos unos solo y se lo que estas pensando, ella esta en el mismo punto que yo hace 5 años verdad?" concluyo Natsu con cierto temor.

"por desgracia si, es la única manera de que su mente se recupere en un periodo corto de tiempo, si ocupamos aquello, podrás estar a su lado mas pronto" admitió con temor el 17º, utilizar eso era demasiado drástico

"si tu lo dices no hay otra salida, pero lo mejor sera ir poco a poco, si se recupera sin la necesidad de eso seria lo mejor para ella, bueno gracias por la charla 17º nos vemos" se despidió Natsu mientras le daba la espalda al espejo.

"adiós Natsu, y descansa que te vendrá bien" le contesto el 17º antes de desaparecer

Y sin mas el peli rojo de mechas plateadas cayo dormido en un profundo sueño, los sucesos se iban desarrollando muy rápido y pronto tendrían que afrontar el destino que tenían delante suyo, pero cada cosa a su tiempo, lo único que quería Natsu en este momento era dormir y recuperar fuerzas, ya mañana seria otro día y decidiría que hacer en él.

_**Hola y gracias por llegar hasta aquí, me disculpo de nuevo por la tardanza, bueno como les dije quiero preguntarles una cosa, tengo en mente un nuevo proyecto, el cual lanzare después de un descanso de 4 meses, no se alarmen, primero acabar este fic antes del descanso, no pienso dejarlo al aire, bueno lo que quería preguntarles a ustedes mis lectores y seguidores, era ¿a quien verían como ex-novia, cosa importante en la futura trama, tengo pensado hacer que la novia de Natsu sea un Oc pero no lo tengo muy claro, he hecho mucho a Lissana y me gustaría cambiar un poco, había pensado en Yukino o Erza, pero no estoy seguro, por eso les pregunto, bueno espero que me contesten y que dejen un review por el capitulo de esta semana, los leo la semana que viene.**_


	17. el pasado de Juvia

_**Hola siento haberme retrasado en subirlo esta semana ha sido algo loca, bueno no tengo escusa, así que aquí esta léanlo y disfrútenlo, se despide Johs Straiker.**_

Capitulo 16: el pasado de Juvia.

Viernes 9 de septiembre, Natsu y sus hermanos de batalla se levantaron para dirigirse asearse y ponerse el uniforme a diferencia de ayer, esta vez si se acordaron de poner el despertador pero a pesar de estar despiertos aun estaban muy somnolientos, prácticamente se alistaron con los ojos cerrados. una vez puesto los tres bajaron a desayunar, dicho desayuno transcurrió sin incidentes ya que aun estaban dormidos los padres de Natsu al verlos comer con los ojos cerrados sonrieron nerviosamente mientras una gota de sudor les bajaba por la nuca (estilo anime). Nada mas acabar de comer los tres despertaron completamente y se dirigieron al instituto, iban caminando tranquilamente ya que aun tenían tiempo de sobra.

– ahora que me acuerdo Hielito ¿como te fue ayer con Juvia de vuelta a casa? – -pregunto el peli rojo de mechones plateados con bastante curiosidad.

– a bueno, solo la acompañe a su casa, hablamos de muchas cosas en el camino es una buena chica, a diferencia del pervertido de hierro no me abalanzare sobre ella tan rápido, antes de cualquier cosas quiero conocerla mucho mas – -dijo con sarcasmo el peli azul.

– !cállate estúpido stripper¡ al menos tengo novia antes que tu – -le contesto el peli negro mientras le sacaba la lengua.

– !ahora si que te mato¡ – -le dijo el peli azul mientras tenia agarrado el cuello de la camisa del peli negro, este tenia su puño preparado para golpear a Gray pero alguien los interrumpió.

– eee ustedes ¿son Natsu, Gray y Gajeel de Fairy Tail? – -pregunto un musculoso peli verde, acompañado de 15 tipos que tenían aspecto problemático, la mayoría de ellos llevaban bates de béisbol y palancas.

– si que quieres – -pregunto Natsu, mientras Gray y Gajeel recuperaban la postura.

– hemos venido a romperles la cara, trió de estúpidos – -contesto este mientras sonreía con arrogancia.

– no me importa que nos quieran romper la cara, pero ¿porque nos la quieren romper? No los conocemos, así que no tiene motivos para pegarnos – -argumento el peli azul con lógica.

- eso, yo también quiero saber que les hemos hecho, tu también quieres saberlo ¿no Salamander? - -pregunto el oji rojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

- como tenemos tiempo de sobra podemos escucharlos - -contesto Natsu mientras se desperezaba.

– jejeje escuchad par de fracasados, venimos de parte de Minerva Orland y de sus amigas, las han ofendido y quieren venganza, sobre todo quieren destruir al chico de pelo rojos raros, ellas nos han pedido que los masacremos y que luego los llevemos antes ellas, por alguna extraña razón solo les interesan sus cuerpo, cosa que me extraña, solo son unos flacos enclenques – -le contesto este mientras se sacaba del bolsillo un puño americano.

– solo una ultima pregunta – -dijo Natsu mientras ocultaba su mirada debajo de su flequillo, los delincuentes al ver eso , pesaron que estaba asustado

– jejejeje, claro que las responderemos, ya que sera la ultima antes de que te dejemos medio muerto – -contesto Orga son una sonrisa sádica.

– tanto Minerva como ustedes tiene relación con la familia Regalus-Golden ¿cierto? para ser mas precisos, su jefe actual es Loki ¿me equivoco? – -pregunto el peli rojo de mechones plateados mientras estiraban sus brazos, al igual que sus amigos.

– vaya vaya, parece que conoces a un pez gordo, por desgracia para ti y tus patéticos amigos eso es tener mala suerte – -concluyo Orga mientras se acervaba, seguido los otros 15 compañeros.

– al contrario, ustedes tiene mala suerte por cruzarse con nosotros, cubo de hielo, hierro oxidado, acabemos con ellos rápido, sino llegaremos tarde a clase, no tengo ganas de correr – -dijo el peli rojo de mechones plateados mientras estiraba sus piernas, cosa que también hicieron sus dos amigos.

- idiotas se creen que podrán contra nosotros? !no me hagan reír¡ - -grito uno de los tipos, se acerco a Natsu y le iba a dar con el bate en la cara, pero nuestro peli rojo de mechas plateadas, paro el bate con su mano derecha, de tal manera que no parecía hacer nada de fuerza.

- ¿pero que? - -dijo incrédulo el primer atacante, intento liberar su arma del agarre, pero el fue inútil, Natsu no soltaba el bate.

- fue un grave error traer armas, ahora nosotros iremos un poco mas enserio que de costumbre, Gray empieza - -dijo Natsu con una sonrisa diabólica.

- Entendido, estilo de batalla Ice-Make, impacto glaciar – -dijo el peli azul adelantando su pie derecho, poso su peso sobre el izquierdo, flexionándolo un poco, tenso su brazo izquierdo mientras lo ponía en posición horizontal y tensaba su mano mano dejándola abierta y por ultimo tenso su brazo derecho y lo dejo en posición vertical con el puño cerrado (es la posición que usa para hacer el Ice-Make en el anime)

– en ese caso, estilo de batalla de dragón de hierro, colmillos sagrados del dragón de hierro – -dijo el peli negro mientras flexionaba sus dos piernas, cruzaba sus brazos y tensaba sus manos y las ponía a modo de zarpas.

– los has escuchado Orge, son unos frikis de mierda jajajaja se piensan que solo por decir eso se volverán mas fuertes, escuchen esto no es uno de sus dibujos para frikis – -dijo un rubio de cabello largo, conocido como Rufus, este blandía un bate de béisbol.

– es cierto que esto no es un manga o anime, esta vida real y es muy aburrida si lo comparamos con lo que leemos o vemos, pero, aun si, prefiero ese mundo antes que esta basura por eso decimos o hacemos cosas de ese mundo y las hacemos en este, aunque no pase nada, por cierto no somo frikis, somos otakus, que queda claro – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas, mientras su piel adquiera un pequeño tono rojizo, sin darse cuenta, Natsu ya había soltado el bate de béisbol.

– !ya déjense de estupideces¡ – -grito el tipo que intento agredir en primer lugar a Natsu.

– Gear Secando – -susurro el peli rojo de mechones plateados mientras que con sutil y ágil movimiento esquivo el impacto del bate de béisbol, rebaso a su agresor y con su mano derecha le dio un ligero pero duro golpe en la nuca al tipo, este cayo en el acto.

Al ver que Natus comenzaba la fiesta Gray y Gajeel no se hirieron esperar, Gray fue directamente contra Rufus, el rubio intento golpear la cabeza de Gray con el bate, pero el peli azul desvió el golpe del bate haciendo un movimiento circular con su palma izquierda, aprovechando la abertura del rubo Gray le estampo su puño derecho en el pecho del rubio, este retrocedió por el golpe, a Rufus no le dio tiempo a reaccionar ya que con un fuerte golpe propinado por la palma izquierda de Gray le rompió la nariz al rubio, la fuerza del golpe dejo a este inconsciente en el suelo, acto seguido 5 chicos se lanzaron sobre Gray, este sin esfuerzo se acerco al primero y me dio un puñetazo en la templa derecha, cayo en el acto, al siguiente solo le dio una patada en al entrepierna, al otro con su palma le golpeo las costillas izquierdas, al antepenúltimo le dio una patada en la barbilla y al ultimo lo golpeo con su palma en el centro del pecho, bloqueando momentáneamente su respiración, este cayo sin aliento.

Por la parte de Gajeel, como si se tratara de una bestia daba zarpazos a diestra y siniestra, todos los que se le acercaron acabaron en el suelo y con una marca de desgarro en sus caras, de esta manera 5 chicos están en el suelo llenos de golpes de Gajeel. Y el ultimo que quedaba era Orga, este sin saber cuando ocurrió vio que Natsu ya tenia a sus pies a 3 de sus chicos, esto sin contar al primero que ataco a Natsu, de los 15 solo faltaba Orga, el cual estaba aterrado ante la fuerza de ese par de monstruos, intento huir, pero Natsu lo retuvo, le agarro del cuelo de la camiseta, lo tiro hacia atrás, Orga intento reaccionar y darle un golpe con su puño americano, pero el peli rojo de mechas plateadas fue mas rápido, Natsu dejo pasar el puño de este por su derecha, se giro y con la propia fuerza de Orga, lo impulso hacia delante agarrado la muñeca del peli verde, estiro y como si se carga un saco de patatas se lo llevo al hombro y lo lanzo contra el suelo. cuando lo estrello contra el suelo el peli verde no estaba derrotado, intento levantarse, pero Natsu coloco su pie derecho el cuello de este con una fuerza medida, hacia la suficiente presión como para dejarlo sin aliento, pero no tan fuerte como para romperle el cuello, cuando estaba apunto de desmayarse Natsu levanto su pie.

– bien te dejare consciente, pero solo por que quiero que le envíes un mensaje a Loki de nuestra parte – -dijo Natsu con mucha calma mientras lo tenia agarrado del cabello.

- ¿que "coff coff" quieres? - -pregunto este extrañado pro la petición de Natsu.

– dile que pronto estallara la guerra, que por ahora vaya preparando a todos los suyos, cuando llegue el momento los masacraremos a todos y cada uno de sus esbirros y lo mismo va para si familia y contactos, y si te pregunta quien ha dejado así a sus hombres y lo ha amenazado directamente, dile que fue el Nerd de Natsu Dragoneel, él lo entenderá – -concluyo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas mientras soltaba su cabellos y se ponía en marcha al instituto.

– mierda Salamander por tu charla se nos ha hecho tarde, solo tenemos 10 minutos antes de que nos cierren la puerta y aun nos falta casi 20 minutos de trayecto – -dijo Gajeel mientras se ponía a correr seguido de Gray

– aaa joder se me olvido que teníamos clase, esperen no me dejen atrás par de cerdos – -grito el peli rojo de mechones plateados mientras intentaba alcanzar a Gajeel y Gray.

Los tres corrían con toas sus fuerzas para llegar al instituto y que no les cerraran la puerta, tuvieron que esquivar a muchas personas durante su trayecto, en el cual casi se estrella contra 5 coches y 10 personas, pero gracias a sus habilidades pudieron evitarlo, cuando estaban a 20 metros de la puerta esta se empezó a cerrar automáticamente, los tres tuvieron que hacer un sprin con todas sus fuerzas de poco los tres se quedan atorados en la puerta ya que estaban al mismo nivel, con el poco aliento que les quedaba consiguieron llegar a clase pero cuando lo hicieron, allí solo estaban Lissana, Levy y Juvia, la cara de los chicos fue indescriptible.

– etoooo ¿donde están el resto de alumnos? ¿y el profesor? – -pregunto Gray confuso y con cierto temor de que lo que imaginaba fuese cierto.

– hola Gray-sama ayer avisaron que esta hora seria libre y los alumnos que lo desearon podrían venir en la siguiente, pero quien quisiera venir para estudiar se le abriría la puerta de esta clase – -dijo la peli azul de cabellos largos con una sonrisa.

– ¿QUEEEEE? ¿otra vez corrimos en vano? – -dijeron los tres sorprendidos y decepcionados.

– si lo dijeron ayer al ultima hora ¿no se acuerda? – -pregunto la albina con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

- ayer? que yo recuerde no dijeron nada de que hoy no habría primera clase - -intento hacer memoria el oji rojo.

– ya se porque no se acuerdan, cuando lo dijeron ustedes estaban peleándose, y claro no escucharon el anuncio, estaban tan centrados en golpearse que eso les paso por alto – -contesto la peli azul de cabellos cortos de manera razonable.

En ese instante los chicos quedaron en estado de shock, y la depresión se apodero de ellos, los tres se arrodillaron y una gran aura depresiva los rodeo.

– somos idiotas – -dijeron muy deprimidos los tres.

– Gajeel no te pongas así, sabes me alegro de que hayas venido, esta mañana cuando no pasaste a recogerme pensé que lo que paso entre nosotros solo fue un sueño, pero cuando me vi en el espejo y me percate de las marcas de mi cuello y me di cuenta de que no fue un sueño – -dijo la peli azul de cabellos cortos mientras acercaba a él y posaba su mano derecha en la mejilla de su novio.

– Levy, lo siento de verdad tenia pensado ir a recogerte expresamente me levante pronto para salir con tiempo, unos idiotas se cruzaron en nuestro camino y nos retrasaron, luego me olvide de ti y , lo siento no tengo una buena excusa por haberme olvidado – -dijo el peli negro mientras posaba su mano encima de la de su chica.

– no pasa nada, pero me tendrás que compensar pero dejarme plantada, inventa algo para que se me pase el enfado– -respondió la peli azul mientras hacia un puchero.

– vaya eso no sera difícil, que podría ... – -en ese momento Gajeel pareció evadirse de la realidad, Levy lo miro curiosa, entonces Gajeel le robo un beso a su novia.

el beso comenzó siendo algo tierno y lento, pero rápidamente se transformo en algo lleno de deseo y lujuria por parte de los dos, sus labios solo se movían encima de los de su pareja, en ningún momento sus leguas se cruzaron o invadieron la boca del otro, solo necesitaban sentir la calidez de sus labios, solo eso, no necesitaban nada mas, por el momento, la necesidad de respirar se hizo presente y se separaron lentamente, en ese instante los dos recordaron que no estaban solos, miraron en dirección en la que estaban sus amigos y la vergüenza se apodero de ellos, al igual que a sus compañeros los cuales estaban muy sonrojados por la escena que acababan de presenciar todos estaban demasiado tensos y sonrojados como para decir algo, pero el peli rojo de mechas plateadas, como experto en romper la tensión comenzó a hablar.

– vaya chicos si que están encendidos – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas en tono de burla.

– jajajaj este idiota de Flamita tiene razón, esperen a que acaben las clases – -respondió el epli azul con una sonrisa pícara

– mooooo Levy no nos dijiste que estabas saliendo con Gajeel – -dijo la albina sorprendida a la par que sonrojada.

– emmm bueno, como decirlo, las cosas pasaron muy rápido y, bueno quería esperar a estar con el, para decirles – -dijo Levy con cierto nerviosismo, inconscientemente se enredaba su dedo indice en su cabellos, a causa de la vergüenza que estaba pasando.

– Levy-san que suerte, Juvia se alegra mucho por los dos – -respondió la peli azul mostrando una sonrisa sincera.

Gray se percato de la increíble sonrisa de Juvia y se quedo obnubilado "dios ¿como puede ser tan sensual, sexy y a la vez adorable con esa sonrisa? mierda tengo una ganas de arrinconarla contra la pared y … !ESPERA¡ ¿pero que mierda estoy pensado? ¿como se me ocurre pensar algo si de pervertido? soy de lo peor, con razón ese par de idiotas me llamas pervertido" pensó el peli azul avergonzado de si mismo, no obstante Gray no se dio cuenta de que Gajeel y Natsu lo miraban con una cara rara, en la cual se dibujo una sonrisa aun mas extraña, Gray los miro extrañado pero no le dio importancia.

– je jejeje JEJEJEJEJEJEJEEJ– -rieron estruendosamente Gajeel y Natsu mientras miraban intensamente a Gray.

– Natsu Gajeel ¿que ocurre porque miran a Gray así? ¿Y porque mierdas se ríen como locos?– -pregunto la albina nerviosa

– ¿Gajeel que te ocurre? Tienes una expresión rara – -pregunto la peli azul igual de extrañada que Lissana.

– Gray recuerda que nuestros pensamientos están conectados por "aquello" ¿lo recuerdas? – -dijeron los dos a la vez, mientras se acercaba poco a poco a su objetivo.

– ¿pensamientos conectados? – -dijeron la chicas al unisono sin entender.

– a mierda no me digas que … – -dijo el peli azul muy nervioso.

– jejejejeje ahora hemos encontrado algo divertido – -dijeron los dos con aura aterradora.

– etoooo ¿que pasa chicos? – -pregunto la peli azul de cabellos largos sin entender que pasaba delante de ella.

– nada Juvia, nos llevaremos a Gray un momentito – -dijeron con una sonrisa diabólica

– no esperen hay una explicación para eso – -dijo Gray en in intento de alejarse, pero Gajeel le tapo el camino.

– claro que hay una explicación, pero así es mas divertido, Gajeel agárralo bien – -ordeno Natsu mientras este se lanzaba contra Gray, entonces los dos lo agarraron de los brazos y se lo llevaron a rastras.

– !AYUDAAAA SOY INOCENTE¡ – -grito Gray mientras era arrastrado fuera de la clase.

– es demasiado raro, para esta hora de la mañana – -dijeron las tres con una gota de sudor en sus nucas.

Gajeel y Natsu arrastraron al peli azul por todo el pasillo, cosa que llamo la atención de los alumnos y los profesores, los pocos que se aventuraban a asomarse a ver que pasaba, regresaban a sus clase con una intensa sudoración y miedo ya que el pobre que osaba meterse en el camino de ese par de monstruos era asustado intensamente por sus miradas asesinas, después de arrastrarlo por todo el pasillo llegaron al cuarto de baño de los chicos.

– bien Hielito dinos que se siente al confirmarnos que eres un mega pervertido – -dijo el peli rojo de mechones plateados en tono de burla.

– ca … cáll ... ate cabrón, no es justo que puedan leer mi mente, eso es una puta trampa – -contesto muy molesto peli azul.

– haber capullo no leemos mentes solo podemos leer sentimientos muy intensos y en esos sentimientos, se te escucho decir esas palabras – -rebatió Gajeel con una gran sonrisa

– bien ahora que piensas hacer, ella es una buena chica serias imbécil si la dejas escapar así que aprovecha y da el paso – -animo el peli rojo de mechones plateados

– mierda ya lo se, pero es difícil es la primera vez que me siento así joder, hemos estado mucho tiempo sin contacto femenino, aunque no se diferencia a como estamos antes pero ese no es el caso, lo que digo es que no se como comportarme con una chica, y menos como pedirle que sea algo mas que una amiga, y tampoco estoy seguro de que deba de hacer si soy su novio – -dijo el peli azul con aura depresiva.

– haber Gray no tienes que comportarte de manera diferente, solo tienes que comportarte normal como tu eres y demostrarle que lo que sientes por ella es sincero, si eres honesto contigo mismo y con ella las cosas irán bien – -dijo Natsu de una manera que daba a entender que sabia mas de lo que decía.

- eso es fácil decirlo, pero luego hacerlo es otra cosa - -contesto el peli azul molesto pro ese consejo tópico.

- créeme es lo que debes de hacer, ella sabrá si no eres sincero, ella se merece algo bueno después de todo lo que ha pasado - -le contesto el eoji jade con seriedad.

– Natsu ¿de que estas hablando? Es como si supieras mas de lo que dices – -dijo Gray algo inquieto por las palabras de este.

– "suspiro" es cierto, por desgracia a diferencia de ustedes yo solo con ver a una persona puedo ver sus miedos mas profundos y el dolor de la perdida de seres queridos, esto lo puedo bloquear si estoy concentrado, pero si me descuido puedo verlo, y ese fue el caso de Juvia, ella tiene el dolor de una perdidas muy importante para ella, y sobre todo el hecho de que alguien jugo con ella y luego la boto, no he querido meterme mas porque no me corresponde saber su pasado, pero fuese quien fuese la persona que le hizo eso a Juvia, es un cabrón – -confirmo el peli rojo de mechones plateados con rabia.

– … – -al escucharlo Gray se tenso y su ira se hizo presente en el, hasta tal punto que para desahogarse dio un puñetazo a la puerta de uno de los retretes, la fuerza que hizo agujereo la puerta, no obstante no midió bien su fuerza y se hirió la mano con los restos de las astillas de la puerta, el peli azul estaba preparándose para dar otro puñetazo contra la puerta, pero al final se contuvo, respiro hondo y se tranquilizo.

– ahora que estas mas tranquilo sera mejor que te acerques a Juvia y le demuestres que no todos los hombres somos unos cerdos hijos de puta como ese cabrón – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas mientras se relajaba.

– ¿que mas sabes de ese mal nacido? – -pregunto Gray con ansiedad

– no se como es físicamente, solo se el sentimiento que provocaba en Juvia, pero creo que no deberías de buscar venganza en nombre de ella, eso es lo ultimo que deberías de hacer, nosotros nos encargamos de los problemas del presente, el pasado ya quedo atrás, amenos que este vuelva para joder, en ese caso ve búscalo y destruye-lo – -aconsejo Natsu mientras depositaba su mano derecha en el hombro de este.

– entendido – -respondió Gray mientras se limpiaba los restos de astillas de su puño.

Gajeel observo la escena sin hacer ningún comentario ya que no hacia falta hacerlo, después de eso los tres regresaron a la clase, en donde las chicas les acribillaron a preguntas de porque habían actuado así antes, pero ellos evadieron astuta-mente el tema, ya que lo que empezó como una pequeña broma y burlas hacia el peli azul, se convirtió en una revelación de datos de la peli azul que preocupo a Gray, sin duda debía de ir con ojo a partir de ahora.

– Gray-sama tiene lastimada la mano – -dijo una preocupada Juvia.

– a esto, no es nada del otro mundo, hace tiempo tuve heridas peores, tranquila no es nada – -dijo el peli azul con tranquilidad.

– a Juvia no le gusta ver que Gray-sama tenga una herida o algo parecido – -dijo la peli azul mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un pañuelo azul con algunos dibujos de gotas de lluvia, lo doblo y con cuidado vendo el puño de Gray, este quedo sorprendido ante las acciones de esta, con cuidado apretó el vendaje y lo amarro.

– mu … chas … grac … ias – -murmuro sonrojado el peli azul, ya que en la distancia entre ellos era mínima.

– de … nada – -contesto la peli azul de cabellos largos, sonrojándose sobre manera, ya que se percato de su cercar con Gray, en ese instante sus miradas se encontraron, Juvia aparto su mirada, ya que se sentía muy avergonzada.

Después de aquello los 6 comenzaron a hablar animada-mente sobre cosas sin importancia, la clase libre termino y todos los alumnos fueron llegaron a Fairy tail, las clases transcurrieron con lentitud, cosa que ocurre muy seguido los viernes, por algún motivo, para unos mas que para otros, es el día que mas lento pasa, para distraerse de la lentitud del tiempo el peli rojo de mechones plateados, aprovecho y escribió una nota, la cual leyeron Gajeel, Levy y Lissana, solo para ellos, Juvia y Gray quedaban excluidos.

"chicos a estas alturas ya se habrán dado cuenta de lo que pasa entre Gray y Juvia, he pensado que en el receso busquemos una excusa para dejarlos solos en algún lugar apartado del patio, no iremos a la cafetería ya que es muy ruidosa y ellos necesita intimidad, de esta manera el cubo de hielo no sentirá tanta presión, tengo que añadir que Gray se avergüenza con facilidad, aunque no lo parezca, por eso debemos de dejarlos solos, de esta manera Hielito podrá declararse a Juvia sin obstáculos que les parece?"

todos los que leyeron la nota se miraron entre si y luego miraron a Natsu mientras asentían con la cabeza. Una vez llego la preciada hora del descanso todos se pudieron en marcha para que esos dos pudieran estar a solas, a lo largo de las clases antes del descanso, fueron concretando los planes que tenían preparados para ellos.

– heee cubo de hielo hoy vamos a comer al patio, la cafetería es demasiado ruidosa – -dijo el Dragoneel en voz alta.

– como quieres estufa con patas, ya me reuniré con ustedes después de comprare algo, cuando lo téngalo los buscare – -dijo el peli azul mientras se levantaba de su sitio agarraba su mochila y se marchaba, pero la voz de Gajeel lo retuvo.

– espera un poco stripper, yo y Levy nos iremos a comprar algo de beber a la cafetería y el idiota de Salamander va a ir a buscar a Wendy y Romeo, así que te toca buscar un puesto, para que no te sientas solo hasta que lleguemos puedes llevarte a Juvia para que te haga compañía– -dijo el peli negro con cierta malicia.

– malditos – -murmuro el peli azul al darse cuenta del plan te los chicos.

– es cierto Gray no puedes dejar a una chica tan bonita como Juvia sola en un sitio como el patio, alguien podría hacerle algo – -menciono dramáticamente la peli azul de cabellos cortos.

– Levy tiene mucha razón, no serias un hombre si dejas a Juvia sola – -concluyo la albina de cabellos cortos, la cual también se unió a la conversación.

En ese mismo momento Gray quedo sorprendido "malditos seguro que todos se han aliado para que le diga algo a Juvia, esto me lo esperaba de ese par de cabrones, pero han convencido a las chicas si me niego quedare como un imbécil a los ojos de Juvia !MIERDAAA¡ joder esta me la van a pagar" pensó el peli azul muy enfadado, sin percatarse de que su cara reflejaba sus pensamientos y la peli azul de cabellos largos sintió que era una molestia para el peli azul, cosa que la entristeció, pero intento ocultarlo.

– Gray-sama si es una molestia que Juvia este a solas con usted, Juvia puede quedarse so … – -dijo muy triste la peli azul, pero Gray la interrumpió abrupta-mente.

– te equivocas, no es eso, no te preocupes tu nunca serias una molestia – -contesto con una sonrisa el peli azul.

– de verdad ¿Juvia no es una molestia? – -pregunto la oji azul con los ojos cristalizados.

– de verdad, ademas me divierto contigo, es imposible que me molestes – -contesto Gray con determinación.

– bueno chicos los vemos después – -dijeron todos al unisono mientras se marchaban con cierta rapidez.

– cerdos, no pierden el tiempo – -murmuro Gray con una gota de sudor (estilo anime) en su nuca.

– Gray-sama ¿ha dicho algo? – -pregunto Juvia.

– jajaja, no no he dicho nada, venga vamos, quiero ver si el sitio de ayer esta libre – -dijo el peli azul mientras se marchaba acompañado por Juvia.

Todos los implicados en el plan estaban observando desde cierta distancia a sus dos objetivos, todos tenían una sonrisa picara en sus rostros, ellos debían de ir con cuidado de que no los descubrieran, todas las personas que pasaban al lado de ellos se extrañaban del comportamiento de estos, por eso se alejaban de ellos y murmuraban. En este momento Natsu se estaba dirigiendo a la clase de Romeo y Wendy para ir a recogerlos la clase que les tocaba era tutoría, por lo que le había comentado Romeo, en la tutoría de hoy les toco salir y limpiar el patio, ademas de la jaula de las gallinas, cuando llego a la zona donde estaba la clase de Romeo, todas las chicas del curso no paraban de mirarlo "joder que molesto, para ser tan jóvenes tienen pensamientos poco inocentes, es algo escalofriante, si fuera un lolicon, me estaría poniendo las botas ahora mismo" pensó Natsu con cierto pesar, busco con la mirada Romeo y Wendy, pero no los encontró, entonces se percato en un grupo de niñas, el cual lo estaba mirando y murmurando cosas de él, entonces una chica de ese grupo se acerco a Natsu, la chica tenia el aspecto de una niña de primaria, tiene los cabellos largos y castaños y cabe mencionar con una buena delantera

– emm disculpa ¿a quien o que buscas? – -pregunto de manera educada la peli castaña.

– "vaya parece que es una buena chica, a diferencia de las otras" – -pensó Natsu mientras la miraba a los ojos, pero ese gesto se malentendió y la chica creyó que le estaba mirando el busto, ante eso, sonrió con malicia.

- ¿disculpa esta bien? - -pregunto ella mientras tiraba su delantera hacia Natsu, el cual no se dio cuenta del doble sentido de aquella acción.

- casi lo olvido, estoy buscando a Romeo y Wendy ¿sabes donde están? - -reacciono el peli rojo de mechones plateados

– aaa creo que Romeo, estaba tirando la basura junto con Wendy – -contesto de manera educada.

– gracias por la información, voy a buscarlos – -dijo Natsu mientras se alejaba de la chica.

– emm creo que te lo pasarías mejor conmigo, que con eso soso - -dijo la peli castaña mientras se acerco peligrosamente al peli rojo de mechones plateados.

- ¿que? - -pregunto Natsu extrañado, entonces la miro y busco en sus pensamientos.

"¿como un chico tan sexy viene a buscar a un par de estúpidos? seguro que los busca para burlarse de ellos" pensó ella con malicia.

"a la mierda, esta chica que parecía buena esta igual de corrupta que el resto, es una lastima" pensó decepcionado el peli rojo de mechones plateados

- "suspiro" escucha niñata, esos sosos son muy amigos míos, como me entere de que sufren o se burlan de ellos, los despedazare a todos y cada uno de ustedes ¿me has entendido niña? – -pregunto Natsu con una aura aterradora, la cual asusto a casi todas la presentes.

– ssssiii – -contesto ella muy asustada ante la reacción de Natsu, el cual tenia una cara aterradora.

– así me gusta la niñas de primaria deben de ser obedientes, Oeeee Romeo Wendy por fin los encuentro, venga chicos tenemos que irnos hoy tenemos un buen espectáculo – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas con una de sus sonrisas mientras se acercaba a ellos, la cual se contraponía con su anterior actitud

– no hacia falta que nos vinieras a ver Natsu-nii – -respondió Romeo un poco avergonzado por como Natsu llamaba la atención en su clase.

– no te preocupes Romeo no es nada, ademas hoy no comeremos en la cafetería, sino en otro lugar, por cierto debes de dejar detener vergüenza, ese es el primer paso para ser mas fuerte – -contesto Natsu como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, cosa que si hizo

– ¿pero como? – -pregunto Romeo sin entender esas acertadas palabras.

– buenos días Wendy ¿como te va con tu novio? – -pregunto el peli rojo de mechas plateadas ignorando la reacción de sorpresa de Romeo, debido a las palabras anteriores de este.

– nos … nos va bien, hoy vino a recogerme a casa – -respondió una sonrojada chica de ojos marrones.

– que caballeros estas hecho Romeo – -se burlo Natsu.

– ca … cállate – -contesto muy abochornado.

– venga en marcha si no nos perderemos el espectáculo – -dijo Natsu mientras los agarraba de las manos y se ponían en marcha

– ¿espectáculo? – -preguntaron los dos jóvenes al unisono.

– ya lo verán – -contesto el peli rojo de mechones plateados con cierta malicia.

En ese momento Natsu le envió un mensaje a Gajeel para saber donde se encontraban, este no tardo en responder y le dijo que Gray y Juvia estaban en el patio trasero en la parte de los bancos de piedra, y sin mas los tres se dirigieron allí con prisa, ninguno de los tres quería perderse nada, por el camino Natsu les explico a los chicos de que iba el espectáculo, los cuales al enterarse sintieron curiosidad por ver como actuaban esos dos a solas. No tardaron en llegar y observar que los implicados estaban a unos metros de distancia observando las acciones de los suso dichos, por suerte para ellos había una claro entre los arboles detrás de los bancos, podían observar lo que pasaba entre Gray y Juvia a la vez que escucharlos sin ser vistos, entonces Lissana les puso al tanto de lo que habían estado hablando hasta el momento.

– joder ese inútil del Gray a que demonios esperando – -dijo impaciente el peli rojo de mechas plateadas

– Natsu-nii, aveces es difícil avanzar o dar un paso cuando se trata de la chica de la que estas enamorado – -dijo Romeo hablando con experiencia.

– si, lo se, lo se, pero ese maldito Frosty me cabrea cuando esta de indeciso, como no avance hoy pienso quemar-lo – -dijo Natsu con un aura diabólica.

– Natsu deja de hablar tan fuerte, nos van a pillar por tu culpa– -dijo Levy algo preocupado de que los cazaran

– es cierto, ademas con lo que hablas no los pue … mierda parece que paso algo interesante y me lo he perdido– -dijo la albina con molestia y decepción.

En ese momento todos se quedaron en silencio y observaron la escena, Juvia estaba tomando las manos de Gray los dos se miraban a los ojos con intensidad. Debido a la interrupción de Natsu no habían podido escuchar que era lo ultimo de lo que habían hablado, ya que fuera lo que fuera, los dos por fin se estaban acercando.

– Gray-sama, Juvia … Juvia no debió preguntarle sobre su madre, Juvia lo siente mucho – -dijo una peli azul muy triste por su inoportuna pregunta.

– no te preocupes por ello, es solo que me pongo un poco nostálgico al recordar que mi madre ya no esta aquí, pero estoy seguro que si me viera llorando por ella seguro se molestaría y me mandaría a volar, ella era ese tipo de mujer – -sonrió con nostalgia el peli azul.

– ¿a que se refiere Gray-sama? – -pregunto Juvia sin entender.

– ella me decía que una persona no muere cuando su vida se acaba, sino que muera cuando dejamos de recordarla, en el momento que olvidamos como nos hizo sentir esa persona y a la persona en si, esa persona y lo que significo para nosotros desaparece, sabes ella siempre me decía que el alma de las personas, no muere cuando el cuerpo de estos desaparece, el espíritu de las personas importantes para nosotros nos acompañaban toda la vida mientras no las olvidemos, ella siempre me decía que cuando muriera prefería que hiciéramos una fiesta alegre en su honor, nada de funeral o cosas deprimentes, ella quería que celebráramos el día que nació y mas tarde apareció en nuestras vidas, eso era lo que quería festejar– -respondió Gray recordando aquellas charlas que tenia con ella.

– Juvia piensa que la madre de Gray-sama es una gran mujer, y Juvia esta segura de que ella tiene razón, mientras no olvidemos a esas personas importantes nunca desaparecerán, pase lo que pase – -contesto la peli azul con una cálida sonrisa, la cual en su interior denotaba tristeza

– Juvia ¿acaso tu has perdió a alguien? – -pregunto el peli azul con tristeza, el sabia que si, pero necesitaba acercarse a Juvia por su propio pie y no por lo que puede sacar de ella.

– "suspiro" si, Juvia perdió a su madre, pero Juvia no esta afectada por ello porque la madre de Juvia murió en el parto Juvia nunca la conoció así que no puede estar muy triste, pero Juvia si que perdió hace tres años a una persona importante – -contesto ella con bastante franqueza.

– Juvia, no quiero forzarte a recordar algo doloroso, si no quieres decírmelo estoy bien – -dijo Gray con una sonrisa triste.

– no, Juvia quiere decírselo, Gray-sama le contó lo de su madre y es justo que Juvia le diga a Gray-sama que "suspiro" el padre de Juvia murió hace tres años por causa de un cáncer de pulmón, concreta-mente fue un adenocarcinoma, Juvia vio como su padre, moría en el hospital – -dijo mientras las lagrimas salían de su rostro.

– Juvia, estoy seguro de que tu padre esta orgulloso de lo que eres ahora, eres alguien increíble Juvia, nunca lo dudes – -contesto Gray mientras limpiaba con su mano las lagrimas de Juvia.

– Gray-sama, Juvia no … – -la peli azul no pudo acabar ya que se quedo absorta en la mierda del peli azul.

El calor invadió sus rostros, los dos quería desviar las miradas a causa de la vergüenza que estaban pasando en ese momento, pero algo se los impedía, sin ni siquiera notarlo, la distancia entre los dos se había reducido considerablemente, Gray había bajado lentamente sus manos hasta las manos de Juvia, sus rostros fueron acercándose. Al otro lado los espías observaban la escena al borde del colapso había sido demasiada información en poco tiempo, aparte de eso todos tenían sus rostro rojos a causa de las escena que estaban presenciando, todo debía de ir según lo planeado no había nada que arruinara ese momento, pero en ese preciso instante, un pollo salio de entre los matorrales y paso entre Juvia y Gray, los dos se separaron abrupta-mente y miraban con sorpresa al pollo, esta ave estaba parada delante de ellos y cacareaba de tal manera que daba la sensación de que se estaba riendo de los dos jóvenes ya que los había interrumpido, Gray destilaba ira por cada poro de su cuerpo e hizo lo ultimo que debía de hacer en ese momento.

– !maldito pollo¡ cuando te agarre te convertiré un rico pollo asado – -grito Gray muy molesto mientras perseguía al dichoso pollo, el cual comenzó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

Todos los que observaban la escena se llevaron la palma a la cara, cuantas probabilidades había de arruinar un beso así, ese fue un pensamiento colectivo, después de ese momento de estupor algo les saco de sus pensamientos, y lo que las saco de sus pensamientos fue Juvia, la cual se había quedado sola, de repente se puso a buscar algo en su mochila, entonces saco unos guantes de lucha todos se sorprendieron de que llevara algo así en la mochila, Juvia se levanto de su asiento se acerco al árbol mas próximo, se puso los guantes y como si tuviera un saco de arena delante de ella comenzó a aporrear al pobre árbol, sus puños eran rápido y fuertes.

– maldito pollo de mierda "golpe al árbol" por su culpa, Juvia "otro golpe al árbol" no pudo tener el "otro golpe mas" beso de Gray-sama "otro golpe al pobre árbol" ahora Juvia para relajarse "un golpe mas" tendrá que ir a la piscina y "otro golpe mas" y nadar 4 horas para eliminar esta sensación de frustración "por ultimo, golpeo con bastante fuerza, de tal manera que agrieto bastante al pobre árbol – -de esta manera se relajo, mas o menos y volvió a comportarse como de costumbre

una vez acabo de golpear al pobre árbol guardo los guantes y se marcho en busca de Gray, detrás de los arbustos todos estaban sorprendidos, la Juvia que a siempre vista parecía amable y pacifica, se había transformado, por unos momentos en una Juvia agresiva y salvaje, lo de salvaje lo supieron cuando abandonaron su escondite y apreciaron como había dejado de roto al pobre árbol, el cual tenia marcado los golpes de la peli azul ademas de una brecha de unos 5 centímetros.

– impresionante, la chica del cabeza de hielo es bastante fuerte – -dijo Gajeel mientras examinaba al pobre árbol.

– tienes toda la razón hierro oxidado, bueno regresemos a clase y hagamos como si nada de esto a ocurrido, si se enteran de que los estamos espiando nos mataran – -dijo Natsu mientras se encaminaba a la clase.

– es cierto, jejejeje no tengo ganas de que Juvia me rompa como a ese pobre árbol – -rio la albina de ojos azules con bastante nerviosismo.

– Juvia-san es increíble, sin duda hace una buena pareja con Gray-san – -dijo Wendy con una sonrisa que parecía inocente.

– jejeje creo que tienes razón Wendy los dos hacen buena pareja – -comento Romeo mientras tomaba la mano de su novia.

– ademas, los dos seguro se llevaran muy bien en la cama, tiene aspecto de ser muy apasionados – -acabo diciendo la peli azul de coletas.

– ¿QUEEEE? – dijeron todos sorprendidos ante las palabras de la peli azul, ya que no creyeron que eso, saliera de la boca de ella.

– emmm no se sorprendan tanto, cuando Romeo me pido que fuera su novia, decidí hablar con alguien que supiera de estas cosas, Cana-san se ofreció a hablarme de "eso" y de "aquello" y ahora estoy lista para lo que me pida Romeo, bueno no todo, quiero seguir siendo virgen hasta que al menos cumplamos la mayoría de edad, ademas para evitar cualquier accidente no deseado pro el momento debemos de utilizar protección – -dijo ella muy seria.

– vaya, Wendy eres muy responsable – -dijo Natsu saliendo de su sorpresa.

– si, yo tengo las cosa claras, ademas se que Romeo me respetara, el es ese tipo de chico, por eso estoy tan a gusto a su lado – -contesto ella algo sonrojada mientras se aferraba al brazo de su novio.

– emmm Wendy, creo que esas palabras han dejado a tu novio fuera de combate – -dijo Levy de manera divertida, ya que Romeo estaba muy rojo y no había reaccionado en todo el rato.

– Romeo reacciono, moooo no debí de decir todo aquello, seguro que Romeo se ha quedado demasiado abrumado y ahora me odiara – -dijo al borde del llanto mientras se separaba unos centímetros de Romeo, se sentía culpable por haberlo abrumado de aquella manera, pero este al escuchar las palabras de arrepentimiento de Wendy reacciono.

– "suspiro" lo siento, pensé que la Wendy que conocía había desaparecido, pero no, ella aun esta aquí, aunque me gustan las dos, eso debo de decirlo, Wendy cuando estés lista y yo también lo este lo haremos, antes no, venga a clase sino nos pondrán un retraso– -dijo este mientras estiraba su mano y le ofrecida una sonrisa.

– si – -respondió ella con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en su rostro.

Y sin mas todos se marcharon a clase, una vez llegaron allí se extrañaron de no ver a Gray ni a Juvia, los cuales en teoría deberían de estar ya allí, esto inquieto al peli rojo de mechones plateados y a sus amigos, 10 minutos después de que comenzara la clase, Gray y Juvia entraron, algo había ocurrido eso lo supieron nada mas verlos, Gray tenia los puños manchados con de sangre y tierras, su camisa blanca tenia varias manchas rojos, Juvia estaba en la misma situación que Gray, solo que ella en menor grado, esto preocupo a las chicas, las cuales pensaron que Gray y Juvia estaban heridos de gravedad, cosa que parecía a simple vista.

– señor Fullbuster, señorita Lokser ¿que les ha pasado? – -pregunto Macao-sensei con preocupación.

– como decirlo, es algo complicado, pero estamos bien no se preocupe– -contesto Gray en un intento de normalizar la situación.

– Macao, nosotros llevaremos a Gray y Juvia a la enfermería, ustedes sigan con la clase, ya me encargo de esto no te preocupes – -dijo Natsu mientras se levantaba de su situó, acompañado de sus amigos.

– Natsu, de verdad que estamos bien no te preocupes – -se excuso Gray en un intento de que no se preocuparon por ellos.

– Gray, tienes que explicarnos que ha pasado, se que estas bien, pero quiero saber que ha pasado – -contesto Natsu mientras lo empujaba fuera de la clase.

El camino a la enfermería fue algo tenso y callado, una vez allí Gray se lavo las partes de su cuerpo que estaban manchadas de sangre, ademas de cambiarse las camisas que también estaban manchadas, Juvia también se lavo y cambio de camisa dentro de un biombo, en ese momento Gray se iba a sentar en el suelo, Juvia iba a imitar su acción, pero Gray le hizo una señal de que se sentara en la cama para que este mas cómoda, tuvieron suerte de que la enfermera no estuviera allí, de esta manera podrían hablar tranquilamente. Entonce Natsu comenzó el interrogatorio.

– bien ahora que no están cubiertos de sangre comiencen a contar lo que les a ocurrido – -dijo el peli rojo de mechones plateados mientras se sentaba en el suelo, Gajeel imito su acción, las chicas hicieron lo mismo solo que se sentaron en la cama junto a Juvia.

– Gray-sama, Juvia tiene miedo de que cuando todos sepan el pasado de Juvia, Juvia no quiere perder-los – -dijo la peli azul con los ojos vidriosos.

– tranquila Juvia no pensamos juzgarte por lo que ha ocurrido, queremos saber que les paso – -dijo el peli rojo de mechones plateados con tranquilidad.

– gracias Flamita, bueno lo que ocurrió fue … – -comenzó el peli azul mientras recordaba y contaba lo ocurrido hace unos momentos.

Flashback:

cierto peli azul se encontraba en el patio principal de Fairy tail, estaba cabreado por que un estúpido pollo había arruinado su momento con Juvia, y tendría que esperar a que se formara otro momento para tener la oportunidad de confesarse y poder besarla, se sintió muy frustrado y algo estúpido por haber dejado sola a la pobre Juvia, Gray se sintió aun mas idiota de lo que ya se sentía, de manera que regreso sobre sus pasos para intentar encontrarla, después de recorrer parte de su camino la sirena que indicaba el final del descanso se activaba "supongo que Juvia ira a clase la alcanzare allí" pensó el oji negro, pero en ese momento vio que un grupo de chicos que rodeaban a alguien, Gray suspiro "buen es mi primer retraso no pasara nada por llegar tarde" pensó Gray mientras se iba acercando para salvar a la persona que estaba allí, pudo ver que Juvia estaba en el centro de los chicos y un joven de cabellos blancos parecía estar molestándola, Gray fue apartando a las personas y llego hasta donde estaba Juvia y aquel tipo.

– Juvia acaso estos tipos te están molestando – -dijo el peli azul una vez dentro del circulo

– Gray-sama – -susurro con sorpresa y miedo la peli azul.

– vaya vaya, pero si es el nuevo juguete de mi querida Juvia – -dijo con sorna el peli blanco.

– vayámonos Juvia la clase ya ha comenzado – -dijo Gray ignorando las palabras del peli blanco y cogiendo de la mano a Juvia.

– si Gray-sama – -contesto ella mientras apretaba la mano de Gray, pero en ese momento Lyon se interpuso en el camino de los dos.

– lo siento pero no se marchan, por lo que veo mi querida Juvia no te ha contado algo importante de su pasado, de lo contrario no serias tan amable con ella, dijo esto porque me entere por los rumores de como encaraste a las chicas de tu clase – -dijo este con voz de superioridad.

– ¿de que hablas? – -contesto Gray perdiendo la paciencia.

– Gray-sama vayámonos por favor – -dijo la peli azul con cierto miedo de las palabras de su ex-novio, mientras lo decía se aferro con fuerza al brazo de Gray

– jajajaja, mírate estas muerta de miedo Juvia, parece que no quieres que nadie se entere de lo que realmente eras en el pasado, es algo normal – -contesto el peli blanco con un tono de burla.

– por favor Lyon-san yo … yo ya no soy así, por favor deje de perseguirme, no me busque de nuevo, quédese con las chicas que usted elija pero no se acerque a Juvia– -dijo la peli azul con lagrimas en su rostro, cosa que cabreo a Gray.

– ¿que mierda le hiciste a Juvia para que te tenga miedo? – -pregunto Gray con ira.

– escucha niño, la chica que tienes delante de ti, en su mejor momento fue una de las zorras mas grandes de este instituto, estaba a la altura de Minerva, cuando era mi novia yo le pedía que sedujera a Nerds de mierda y que los humillara delante de todos, esa era la manera en la que nos divertíamos, durante días nos la pasábamos humillando a esos desgraciados, jajajajaja aun puedo sentir como se corría como una loca entre mis brazos, fue fácil seducirla y hacerla cambiar, la pobre estúpida se enamoro de mi, pero sabes, el hecho de convertirla en mi esclava fue gracias a un potente afrodisíaco, la pena es que en ese entonces si no se suministraba seguido el efecto desparecía y se hacia inmune a este, eso no lo supe en su momento sino ahora ella aun seria mi perra, pero ahora eso esta solucionado– -contó el peli blanco mientras una sonrisa siniestra adornaba su rostro.

– que mierda te pasa ¿en serio piensas que voy a creerte? – -dijo Gray sin poder creerse lo que estaba escuchando.

– jejejejeejej, lo que has escuchado es cierto niño, esta zorra es de lo peor y como ya me canse de la novia que tenia ahora, he decidido recuperara, así que Juvia Lokser, vuelve conmigo, si no recuerdo mal, siempre gritabas mi nombre cada vez que estamos los dos juntos desnudos cada vez que… – -no pudo acabar la frase ya que los llantos de Juvia se lo impidieron.

– por favor Lyon-san deje de decir eso .. . yo … !yo ya no soy esa¡ – -dijo entre llantos lastimeros, los cuales reflejaban su dolor, esas palabras de agonía fueron la confirmación de las palabras del albino eran ciertas, entonces Gray decidió escuchar que era lo que decía el otro.

– ¿como que ya no eres esa? Eso es una mentira si no fuera por la muerte de tu estúpido padre nunca habrías cambiado, pero fue mi error dejarte ir en ese momento, regresa conmigo ahora, si no lo haces me temo que a tu nuevo amigo le romperemos las piernas y le haremos cosas peores, por cierto eso también se aplica a tus nuevos amigitos– -amenazo el peli blanco.

– por favor no le hagas nada a Gray-sama y la los demás, por favor, Juvia no quiere perder a nadie mas – -dijo Juvia alterada, ellos no se permitiría que le ocurriera algo a Gray o a sus nuevos amigos, en ese instante a la mente de Juvia vinieron los recuerdos de aquel nefasto día en el que vio morir a su padre.

Flashback dentro del Flashback:

Juvia volvía del instituto tarde, eso se debía a que se había quedado con Lyon para hacer varias cosas no aptas para menores de 18 años en los baños del instituto, por ese motivo se saltaron varias clases y fueron castigados "dios no puedo esperar a que Lyon me vuelva a poseer, maldición, si no fuera por mi estúpido padre podría pasar mas tiempo con Lyon, me prometió que hoy tendría una sorpresa para mi ¿caso me lo hará mientras nos miran? No puedo esperar por saber que me hará" pensó la peli azul mientras entraba en su casa, al avanzar unos metro su padre salio a su encuentro.

– Juvia otra vez vuelves a llegar tarde, podrías haberme avisado – -dijo un hombre mayor, de cabellos azules, pero resaltaban muchas canas en el cabello de este, su aspecto era pálido y demacrado.

– no seas molesto papa, simplemente se me olvido, hoy es mi aniversario con Lyon, así que me quede con el a celebrarlo después de clase – -respondió ella pasando por su lado.

– Juvia ese tipo no me gusta, es una mala influencia para ti, tu no eres ese tipo de chica – -intento razonar el hombre.

– cállate maldito, tu no sabes nada de mi, tu nunca me quisiste, desde que tengo memoria, siempre estabas alejado de mi, nunca superaste la muerte de mi madre y me culpaste por eso, así que no te atrevas a considerarte mi padre para decirme que tengo que hacer con mi vida – -exploto ella, se denotaba en sus palabras el resentimiento.

– Juvia yo "coff coff" – -no pudo hablar mas ya que comenzó a toser bruscamente, de su nariz y boca salio bastante sangre, de repente se derrumbo y cayo de rodillas al suelo.

– !papa¡ – -grito Juvia alterada mientras se acercaba a su padre.

– "coff coff" parece que hoy es el día "coff coff"– -se dijo así mismo el peli azul, se denotaba tristeza en sus palabras.

– papa ¿que te pasa? !dímelo¡ – -volvió a gritar la oji azul mas alterada que antes.

– hija llama "coff coff" a la ambul "coff coff" ancia – -dijo este mientras se recostaba con cuidado en el suelo, la sangre que salia de su boca y nariz era abundante.

Juvia hizo lo que le dijo su padre y llamo a la ambulancia, mientras la ambulancia llegaba, Juvia no se apartaba del lado de su padre, este a pesar de estar así de mal no dejaba de sonreír, en contraste a lo que su hija hacia, ya que ella no paraba de llorar por la angustia y la ansiedad. Después de 15 minutos la ambulancia llego y se llevo al padre de Juvia, la peli azul de cabellos largos los fue acompañando en la ambulancia. Nuestra peli azul estaba en estado de shock, a pesar de haberse llevado mal con su padre desde que tiene memoria, ella lo quería mucho, a pesar de todo él nunca se olvidaba de su cumpleaños, siempre le dejaba un peluche con forma de gota de lluvia, a pesar de que ya no era pequeña, el siempre le compraba uno diferente, lo único que hacia Juvia cuando recibía este regalo era guardarlo en lo mas profundo de su armario. Cuando llegaron al hospital, se llevaron a su padre, ella que se quedo fuera esperando, estaba muy mal así que decidió llamar a la persona que en ese momento podría llegar a consolarla, a pesar de todas las cosas pervertidas que hacían. ella lo amaba y creía que el era su príncipe azul ademas tenia que avisarle de que no podría quedar con él esa tarde.

– hola Lyon, soy Juvia – -dijo con la voz casi quebrada por los nervios.

– o Juvia ¿preparada para lo de esta noche? Te aseguro que no podrás dormir, he conseguido algo especial que nos unirá para siempre – -dijo el peli blanco con malicia, la oji azul al escucharlo, por algún motivo que no entendía en ese momento, se sintió repugnada por las palabras de su novio.

– lo siento pero no podre ir, mi padre esta ingresado en el hospital y parece que es grave, pero los médicos no quieren decirme nada – -contesto ella angustiada.

– ¿que no vas a venir? Joder Juvia ¿saber los mucho que me ha costado conseguir este maldito afrodisíaco? Deja que ese vejestorio se muera y ven a mi lado– -contesto el albino perdiendo la paciencia, al escuchar esas palabras, la peli azul quedo aun mas shokeada de lo que ya estaba.

– Lyon que te pasa, tu no eres así – -dijo ella mientras las lagrimas corrían sin control por su rostro.

– joder ya me canse de jugar al príncipe azul, Juvia te dejo, no pienso malgastar esta droga contigo, es una lastima perder todo el trabajo que estaba haciendo para hacerte mi esclava, no vuelvas a llamarme en tu vida – -dijo este mientras cortaba la llamada.

Juvia al cortar la llamada intento llamarlo de nuevo, pero le saltaba un contestador diciendo que el numero al que marcaba la había bloqueado, de repente Juvia se sintió muy mal, no paraba de sudar, y su vista se oscureció y se desmayo. Al cabo de un rato Juvia se despertó y se percato de que estaba en una de las salas de urgencias, se sentía mareada y con nauseas, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que tenía una maquina de diálisis a su lado y esta estaba conectada a su brazo derecha, del cual fluía la sangre continuamente, en ese momento llego el doctor.

– vaya ya ha despertado – -dijo este nada mas entrar.

– ¿disculpe que me ha pasado? – -pregunto Juvia mientras se incorporaba un poco.

– le hemos tenido que hacer un lavado de sangre, al parecer la han estado intoxicando con lo que coloquial mente se llama burundanga, como no recibió sus dosis de hoy sufrió un colapso, mas conocido como síndrome de abstinencia – -dijo el medico mientras miraba los resultados de los análisis

Juvia estaba sorprendida por las palabras del medico, entonces recordó que ella nunca quiso salir con Lyon, pero este era servicial y siempre le llevaba algo para beber, poco a poco ella se sintió atraída por Lyon y comenzaron a salir, ella hacia todo lo que elle pedía, en ese momento a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de todas las veces que lo hacia con él, eso le revolvió el estomago y tuvo ganas de vomitar, hasta ese momento no había sido consciente de todas las barbaridades que había hecho con Lyon, cosa que era un efecto secundario de la burundanga. Juvia se sentía un simple juguete, la ira, el resentimiento y el asco hacia si misma la estaba martirizando, entonces se acordó de que su padre estaba allí ingresado, eso era lo que mas le importaba ahora.

– disculpe ¿sabe como esta mi padre? El ingreso por una tos que le hacia sangrar ¿sabe como esta y que le ocurrió? – -pregunto la peli azul inquieta.

- como se llama su padre? - -pregunto el medico

- se llama Naoyuki Lockser - -contesto la peli azul

– no se como decirle esto, pero su padre esta en estado critico, su cáncer esta demasiado desarrollado y no se puede hacer nada, es terminal – -concluyo el medio mientras desviaba la mirada.

– ¿cáncer? Tiene que ser una broma, mi padre no tiene eso – -contesto enfada e incrédula la peli azul.

– me temo que si, lo que tiene se llama adenocarcinoma, este tipo de cáncer que daña todas las células del cuerpo – -contesto el medico mientras le quitaba a Juvia la maquina de diálisis.

Cuando estuvo libre la peli azul salio disparada en busca de su padre, fue a recepción y pregunto por su padre, allí le indicaron que estaba en una sala mas al fondo de la que ella estaba, Juvia fue corriendo hacia allí y lo que encontró la dejo helada, su padre estaba intubado, su aspecto era peor del que ya tenia habitualmente, ademas no paraba de sudar y parecía que tenia mucha fiebre y dolor

– papa – -susurro la peli azul mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado, en ese momento, el padre de ella abrió los ojos, con cuidado, se quito et tuvo de su boca, el cual casi lo hace vomitar.

– mi niña, has venido a verme – -dijo el padre de Juvia con una sonrisa, la cual contrastaba con su aspecto.

– papa ¿porque no me has dicho que estabas enfermo?– -dijo ella con rabia y tristeza.

– hijita como te iba a decir que me estoy muriendo, siento no haber sido el mejor padre, lo siento mucho de verdad – -le dijo su padre mientras de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas, a pesar de eso no desvaneció su sonrisa

– papa no te mueras por favor, siento haberte dicho todo eso, siento no haber sido una buena hija, pero papa por favor no te mueras – -imploro la peli azul al borde de la histeria.

– no te disculpes, todo lo que dijiste es la verdad, siempre me recordabas a tu madre y eso me alejo de ti, yo soy quien tiene la culpa, soy yo quien debe disculparse, mi niña pequeña, siento no poder estar cuando te gradúes, cuando vayas a la universidad y cuando formes tu propia familia – -le dijo este mientras acariciaba la mejilla derecha de Juvia con cariño.

– papa, no por favor, no te mueras – -le imploro Juvia mientras las lagrimas invadían su rostro.

– lo siento, pero ya es tarde "coff coff coff" por favor, me tiene que prometer que no te sentiras "coff coff coff" culpable por que me haya enfermado "coff coff coff" y una cosa mas – -dij oeste con mucho esfuerza, ya estaba al borde de la muerte, pero se aferraba desesperada mente a la vida para hablar con su hija.

– "sniff sniff" no te prometeré nada "sniff sniff" porque no te morirás – -dijo ella mientras el llanto la consuma y agarraba con sus dos manos, la mano de su padre.

– por favor, prométeme que dejaras a ese "coff coff coff" novio tuyo, no te conviene, por favor "coff coff coff" busca a alguien que te merezca de verdad, y cuando lo encuentres protege-lo "coff coff coff" eres una chica fuerte, por favor cuida de los que lo necesitan, ese es mi ultima voluntad – -dijo el peli azul mientras con las pocas fueras que tenia le daba un apretón a las manos de su hija.

– !PAPAAAAA¡ – -grito histérica Juvia, mientras las lagrimas y los fluidos mucosos invadían su cara.

– te quiero mucho – -dijo en un susurro antes de que sus fuerzas lo abandonara y cerrara los ojos, a pesar de todo mantuvo lo que había dicho, nunca borro su sonrisa.

En ese momento entro el medico de guardia certifico la muerte del padre de Juvia, con cuidado de no molestar a Juvia, la cual aun estaba agarrando la mano de su padre, comenzaron a desconectar las maquinas que mantenían vivo al peli azul, el medico sentía mucha lastima por la peli azul ,así que a mitad de proceso de quitarle los cables, dejo a juvia sola un momento para que asimilara lo que había sucedido.

– papa Juvia te jura "sniff sniff" que vivirá la vida como le has dicho "sniff sniff" Juvia te lo promete – -dijo esta mientras por ultima vez apretaba la fría mano de su padre, su tristeza le dolía mucho, pero debía de intentar mantenerse fuerte por él

Cuando la apretó, vio como una lagrima solitaria caía del ojo cerrado de su padre, al ver eso estallo en un estruendoso y profundo llanto, a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho, el siempre la quiso, y eso era lo que importaba, el amor de un padre no puede ser comprendido por sus hijos en muchas ocasiones, pero al final este acaba enseñándoles o cuidando a sus hijos de alguna manera

Fin del Flashback, dentro del Flashbac:

ahora Juvia estaba delante de Gray, ella prometió en ese momento que protegería a la persona que la quisiera de verdad, estaba dispuesta a protegerlo a cualquier coste, aunque eso le costara su integridad.

– Juvia si aceptas mi condiciones te promete que no le haré nada a tus amigitos, ahora para cerrar el trato ven y dame un beso delante de este tipo, quiero que sienta la impotencia de verte siendo besado por otro persona – -dijo el albino mientras extendía la mano en dirección a Juvia.

Gray tenia la mirada oculta debajo de su flequillo, no reacciono ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y estaba asimilándolo lo que había visto en el interior de Juvia, el junto a ella, revivió ese recuerdo y lo vivió en carne propia. No obstante salio de su ensoñación cuando vio que Juvia iba a aceptar la mano de ese tipo, solo tuvo claro una cosa en su mente, justo cuando las manos de Juvia y Lyon iban a juntarse.

– !ALTOOOO¡ – -grito con fuerzas mientras jalaba a Juvia hacia atrás.

– jejeje ¿acaso eres un retardado? A pesar de saber su oscuro pasado ¿te sigue importando? – -pregunto enfadado el peli blanco

– escucha imbécil, me importa una mierda que haya hecho o que fuera Juvia en el pasado, lo único que me importa de ella es lo que es ahora y lo que llegara a ser en el futuro, si ella dice que ya no es esa chica que has descrito yo la creeré hasta mi ultimo momento, los destrozare a cada uno de ustedes por haberle hecho daño – -dijo el peli azul con una mirada inyectada en ira.

– Gray … sama – -dijo Juvia mientras se llevaba sus manos al corazón y su llanto amenazaba con aumentar.

– ¿acaso eres idiota? ¿No te das cuenta de que somos 20 contra uno solo? ¿Que crees que puedes hacer tu solo? – -contesto con arrogancia el albino.

– me importa una mierda cuantos sean, me han cabreado y no pienso dejar que se vayan si hacerles pajar lo que hemos pasado Juvia y yo ahora – -contesto Gray mientras agarraba la mano de Juvia

– ademas no soy solo yo, por favor Juvia, pelea conmigo, desde el primer momento que nos vimos, supe que eres una chica fuerte, así que por favor quédate a mi lado siempre, pase lo que pase – -dijo Gray mientras agarraba la otra mano de la peli azul y ejercía un pequeño apretón en ellas, sus ojo reflejaban una sinceridad absoluta, en ese instante "papa lo encontré" se dijo a si mismo

a la peli azul mientras correspondía el apretón de Gray

– esta bien, Juvia le promete a Gray-sama que estará a su lado siempre y pelearan juntos – -contesto ella con una sonrisa.

– ya me canse, rompan-le la cara a ese idiota y retengan a Juvia, me han entrado ganas de violarla delante de este imbécil – -ordeno el epli blanco.

En ese momento 5 de los chicos que acompañaban a Lyon se abalanzaron sobre Gray, pero este se acerco muy rápido a ellos, al rimero le dio una patada en la entrepierna, automáticamente este se doblego de dolor, cosa que aprovecho el peli azul y le propino un rodillazo en la cara, se pudo apreciar un crujido, el crujido procedía de la nariz del tipo, esta estaba rota. Gray lo agarro del brazo derecho y lo lanzo contra los otros dos que estaban detrás de este, una vez desecho de los tres primeros el peli azul acelero y con sus puños, reventó la boca de los otros dos que estaban detrás de Lyon, Gray quería dejarse lo mejor para el final, la fuerza que hizo fue tan que varios dientes se les rompieron, algunos se incrustaron e los puños de Gray, por parte de Juvia, ella había noqueado a los tres tipo que intentaron inmovilizarla y sin dudarlo dos veces adelanto a Gray y le propino un rodillazo en el estomago a un tipo que intento atacar a Gray por la espalda, luego con una patada alta le rompió la nariz a otro de los agresores.

"no pienso quedarme atrás" pensó el peli azul con una sonrisa y con movimientos rápido y muy precisos dejo inconscientes a 6 de aquellos tipos, la los tres primeros los noqueo cuando les estrello su puño en las templas y a los otros tres les rompió la nariz y cuando dos de los tres estaba en el suelo muy adoloridos les agarro del cuello y los ahogo hasta tal punto que quedaron inconsistentes, no obstante Gray los soltó antes de que la cosa pudiera ponerse mala para ellos, y al ultimo de ellos solo le dio una patada en el estomago. Juvia también había acabado con otros tres tipos y al igual que Gray o les había roto los dientes o les había partido la nariz, solo quedaba Lyon, el cual estaba horrorizado ante la escena que estaba presenciando le parecía ridículo que 19 chicos fueran derrotados por un chico y una chica solos. Intento huir pero Fullbuster se interpuso en su camino agarrándole el cuello de una manera muy extraña, su mano parecía una garra de dragón.

– escucha idiota no te muevas, ahora te esto agarrando de una manera muy peligros si pierdo al concentración puedo cortarte el flujo sangre del cerebro y pudo causarte daños irreparables– -dijo con una sonrisa diabólica el peli azul.

– espere Gray-sama no le haga nada por favor– -dijo Juvia mientras se aferraba a la espalda de Gray.

– Juvia – -dijo con cierta triste el peli azul "a pesar de todo tu lo amas?" pensó el peli azul mientras lo soltaba con cuidado

– Juvia te prometo que cambiare, te juro que no te haré nada mas y que seremos felices así que por favor dile a este que no me pege por favor Juvia – -pidió el peli blanco con una mezcla de miedo y rabia.

– si quieres se feliz con él, no te lo impediré – -dijo Gray mientras se separaba y ocultaba su mirada debajo de su flequillo

– Creo que Gray-sama a malinterpretado a Juvia, la persona que debe de darle el ultimo golpe debe de ser Juvia, no permitiré que Gray-sama se manche con la sangre de un ser tan asqueroso como Lyon-san – -contesto la peli azul con frialdad

– si eso es lo que deseas, pero antes, tu escoria ¿conoces a Loki verdad? – -pregunto el peli azul, estaba feliz de que Juvia no se fuera con ese tipo, así que haría una excepción y no lo masacraría, ahora lo tenia del cuellos como antes

– ¿de quien me ha? "coff coff" esta bien, esta bien si lo conozco pero no aprietes mas – -dijo el peli blanco con cierta dificultad, ya que Gray lo estaba agarrando del cuello de nuevo.

– envíale un mensaje de parte de Salamander – - ordeno este mientras lo acercaba

– sa sa ¿Salamander es conocido tuyo? – -pregunto aterrado por lo que estaba pensando.

– vaya parece que conoces su nombre de batalla, pero eso no te salvara, escucha con atención y dile que vamos a acabar con todo lo que tiene, su dinero sus influencia, y lo mas importante, el acabara con el en persona,Salamander lo hará sufrir mucho– -lo ultimo se lo susurro al oído antes de soltarlo y alejarse.

– Gray-sama, creo que no hace falta que le de el ultimo golpe, la cara de miedo que tiene ahora Lyon-san es suficiente, marchémonos – -dijo Juvia mientras le mostraba el camino para regresar a clase.

– tienes razón – -dijo este mientras pasaba por su lado.

Nada mas comenzar a alejarse Lyon aprovecho que Gray tenia la guardia bajada e intento lanzare contra él para golpearle en la cabeza, pero la peli azul se percato a tiempo lo detuvo con una patada en en el pecho pecho, golpe resonó de tal manera que Gray se giro y observo la escena atónito, el golpe lo hizo retroceder y tambalearse, por ultimo Juvia pensó su palma derecha mientras la posicionaba cerca de su pecho (como si fueras a pedir dinero, pero mas adentro) con todas sus fuerzas Juvia le dio un golpe en la cara a Lyon, la manera en que el golpe le hundió la nariz al peli blanco y de paso le rompió varios dientes en el proceso, de esta manera la batalla había terminado, Juvia y Gray se miraron, se tomaron de las manos y decidieron regresar a clase

Fin del Flashback:

– y eso fue lo que ocurrió, por eso estamos tan sucios y con pequeñas heridas– -narro el peli azul mientras estiraba los brazos en señal de desperezarse.

– Juvia siente haber ocultado de esa manera su pasado, pero no es algo que a Juvia le guste recordar – -dijo arrepentida la peli azul.

– escucha Juvia, tanto Levy como yo, ya lo sabíamos – -contesto la peli blanca con una sonrisa.

– ¿que? – -dijo sin creérselo.

– a pesar de ir a grupos diferentes los rumores corrieron por Fairy Tail, desde que llegaste te hiciste notar pero hace tres años cambiaste radicalmente y eso de debía a la muerte de tu padre– -dijo la McGarden con cierto pesar.

– si a este cubo de hielo no le importa tu pasado a nosotros tampoco nos importa – -dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa.

– Hierrito tiene razón, lo importante es que has decidió cambiar y los has conseguido, me alegro por ti – -dijo Natsu con mucha amabilidad.

– chicos "sniff sniff" muchas gracias por quererme – -respondió juvia muy emocionada, las lagrimas la traiciono y lloro.

– tranquila Juvia, ya esta – -dijo Gray mientras se acercaba a ella y posaba su palma en el rostro de ella.

– Gray-sama – -dijo ella sorprendida por el acto del peli azul.

– te prometí que estaríamos juntos y lo cumpliré – -le dijo mientras ponía su rostro a su altura

– graci … – -no pudo acabar su frase, Gray la estaba besado y eso se debía a que Natsu acompaño de todos los presentes le habían dado un pequeño empujón a Gray (literalmente) al peli azul, este se desestabilizo y sus labios acabaron encima de los de Juvia.

La peli azul nada mas sentir los labios de Gray, sintió que la necesidad de no dejar escapar esos labios se apodero de ella, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Gray e introdujo su lengua con cierta timidez, este gesto fue correspondido por el peli azul, el cual a pesar de estar en shock correspondió el beso de Juvia y lo profundizo incluso mas que ella, sus leguas se rozaban, ambos intentaban empujar a la par que acariciar la legua del otro a la boca de su contrario y continuar la danza allí, pero ninguno se quería darse por vencido, por desgracia para ellos la necesidad de respirar se hizo apremiante en ellos y se separaron, mientras un hilo de salida los unía hasta que se rompió y dejo rastros en las barbillas de ambos, los dos se miraron, sus rostros sonrojados eran algo hipnótico para el otro, pero las palabras de cierto peli rojo de mechones plateados los saco de su ensoñación.

– bueno parece que ya tenemos otra pareja – -dijo Natsu para romper la tensión sexual que habían provocado Gray y Juvia.

– tienes razón Salamander, bueno como los dos están bien y todos estamos mas relajados al saber que les paso, creo que deberíamos volver a clase y dejar a este par solos – -dijo el peli negro mientras agarraba la mano de Levy y se encamisaba a la puerta.

– Gajeel no hace falta que tires de mi yo también quiero ir a clase – -protesto la peli azul con un puchero.

– entonces si no quieres que tire de ti sera mejor que te cargue – -dijo el peli negro con una sonrisa traviese.

–Moooo Gajeel eres un idiota – -respondió la peli azul muy sonrojada ante la insinuación del peli negro.

– haber chicos recuerden que aun estamos en el instituto dejen sus perversiones afuera – -dijo una molesta Lissana.

– eso no me puedo creer lo pervertidos que se han vuelto, jajajaja chicas si supieran lo que piensan el sesos congelados y ese metalero saldrían corriendo – -dijo el peli rojo de mechones plateados en tono de burla.

– estas muerto cabeza de carbón/Salamander – -gritaron Gray y Gajeel mientras se lanzaron contra Natsu, pero este los esquivo como si nada.

– jajajaja si quieren hacerme algo primero tendrán que alcanzarme – -dijo este antes de salir corriendo.

– aaaaa no voy a permitir que se burle de mi ese idiota de pelo de lejía– -dijo Gray mientras salia detrás de este.

– como se atreve a decirme pervertido, este no va a volver con vida a casa – -anuncio Gajeel mientras perseguía a Gray y Natsu.

– chicas lo van a tener difícil con ese par – -dijo Lissana con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

– y que lo digas – -respondieron ellas con resignación, al escucharse, las tres comenzaron a reir.

Después de eso todos volvieron a las clases como si nada hubiera ocurrido, incluyendo a Juvia y a Gray, el periodo de las clase paso lentamente y el fin de estas llego, todos ya se habían alistado para marcharse.

– Levy no hace falta que le lleves tu los deberes y apuntes a Lucy, ya se los dos yo no te preocupes – -dijo el peli rojo de mechones plateados acercándose a la oji marrón.

– a vale, toma, por cierto como se encuentra, después de lo ocurrido ella me envió un mensaje diciendo que hoy no vendría que iba a descansar, no quise atosigarla pero … ¿ella de verdad esta bien ? – -pregunto con algo de ansiedad la peli azul de cabellos cortos.

– descuida ella esta bien no te preocupes ademas para el lunes estará como nueva créeme – -afirmo el peli rojo de mechones plateados con mucha confianza.

– esta bien, cuando vayas a verla dale recuerdos de mi parte y dile que la iré a visitar mañana temprano – -le dijo la peli azul un poco mas tranquila.

– sin problemas, bueno me marcho, heeee tu stripper de cuarta y trozo de metal con patas, me adelantare para preparar algo de comer ustedes entreténganse con sus novias, adiós Lissana – -se burlo Natsu mientras salia disparado de clase.

- adiós Natsu - le contesto ella de espaldas.

– ese imbécil, ya vera cuando llegue a casa – -murmuro molesto el peli azul.

– Gray-sama le importa volver a casa ¿co … cogidos … de … de la mano? – -pregunto una avergonzada Juvia, a pesar de todo lo que había vivido ella siempre fue una chica tímida y siempre lo seria

– claro que no me importa después de todo somos … novios ¿no? – -pregunto Gray mientras agarraba la mano de Juvia con cierta timidez.

- emme Gray-sama no se lo ha pedido a Juvia oficialmente - -contesto ella

- a lo siento, quieres ser mi novia - -pregunto este sin mas

- claro, Lissana-san ¿vienes con nosotros? - -pregunto la peli azul mientras tomaba la mano de su novio.

– etooo chicos ustedes vayan marchándose, hoy me toca quedarme a limpiar la clase, nos vemos mañana ¿vale? – -dijo la albina mientras se dirigía al armario donde se guardaban los trasto de limpieza.

– vale, suerte con lo de la limpieza – -dijo la peli azul de cabellos largos mientras se despedía agitando su mano suelta.

– adiós Lissana y ten cuidado cuando regreses a casa – -dijo la peli azul de cabellos cortos.

– no te preocupes llevo un spray de pimienta en el bolsillo interno de mi falda – -respondió con una sonrisa.

Después de que sus amigos se marcharan, la albina comenzó a barrer todo el salón, luego limpio la pizarra y por ultimo quito el polvo de tiza de los borradores, una vez acabo cogió toda la basura que estaba en el interior del cubo y salio para tirarla, cuando llego a contenedor tuvo que hacer un poco de esfuerzo para levantar la pesada bolsa, consigo tirara la basura pero perdió el equilibrio y cayo de espaldas, no obstante nunca noto el duro suelo ya que alguien la tenia entre sus brazos, al notar estola albina abrió los ojos y se encontró a cierto rubio que la sujetaba.

– te encuentras bien – -pregunto Sting con cierta preocupación.

– no te preocupes estoy bien – -dijo una embobada albina, a primera vista no lo reconoció

– me alegro de que este bien – -contesto este con una sonrisa.

La albina al ver esa sonrisa se sonrojo violentamente, su corazón no dejaba de latir y sentía que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho, el rubio al verla tan roja pensó que tenia fiebre, así se se intento acercar a ella, pero Lissna se alejo de él, este mas preocupado que antes se acerco a ella de nuevo

– oye ¿de verdad que estas bien? – -pregunto el rubio de nuevo.

– ¿que? – -pregunto sin entender la albina.

– parece que no tienes fiebre, sera mejor que vuelvas a casa y descanses – -dijo el rubio mientras se alejaba de ella.

– etoooo gra … gracias por agarrarme – -dijo la albina algo avergonzada.

– no hay de que, emmmm ¿como te llamas? – -pregunto el rubio mientras se volteaba para que ella no viera lo rojo que estaba pro hacerle esa pregunta.

– me … me llamo Lissana Strauss y ¿tu? – -pregunto ella con cierta timidez.

– me llamo Sting Eucliff – -respondió el rubio.¡ con una sonrisa

– ¿Eucliff? No estuvimos en la misma clase hace tiempo – -pregunto la albina intentando recordarlo mejor.

– si fue en segundo de la E.S.O recuerdo el día que nos medio conocimos – -respondió con cierta nostalgia.

– espera, tu estabas con esos imbéciles de Loki y Julian, eres uno de esos capullos que andan molestando a los débiles, y lo mas importante eres uno de los que maltrato y masacro a Natsu – -recordó a la vez que su sangre hervía ya que recordó lo mal que lo paso Natsu por aquella época.

– lo se … y nunca me perdonare lo que ocurrió durante esos años – -contesto el rubio mientras inconscientemente se tocaba el brazo derecho.

– ¿de verdad crees que me tragare eso? Las personas merecen otra oportunidad, pero tu no, la gente como tu no se lo merece porque por mucho que digas arrepentirte estas podrido pro dentro y nunca cambiaras – -respondió la albina perdiendo la paciencia.

– es normal que no quieras perdonarme despumes de todo le hice daño a Natsu-san y nunca me lo perdonare, a pesar de todo lo que Natsu-san hizo por mi, no tiene perdón lo que le hice – -respondió el rubio mientras ocultaba su mirada.

– eso es exactamente lo que siento, así que por favor no te vuelvas a cercar a mi no respondo si nos encontramos de nuevo, porque tengo unas ganas de cruzarte la cara que … – -dijo la albina mientras contenía todo su enfado y se marchaba, dejando solo al rubio.

– aya donde quiera que este Natsu-san, por favor perdóname por no haber sido la suficientemente fuerte para protegerte mejor – -susurro el rubio mientras unas lagrimas traicioneras abandonaban sus ojos.

Lejos de allí, la albina, la cual ya había recogido sus cosas y ya estaba de camino a su casa estaba bloqueada mentalmente "¿porque, porque un tipo que parecía tan simpático y amable pudo haberle hecho algo tan horrible a Natsu en el pasado? no lo perdonare, no puedo perdonarlo. Pero ¿porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ese estúpido rubio, a pesar de todo lo que le ha hecho a Natsu, mi estúpido corazón no deja de acelerarse cuando pienso en él, joder porque me tiene que pasar esta mierda, primero fue Natsu, pero lo que sentía por el solo fue una ilusión provocada por nuestra cercanía, pero con ese imbécil de Sting, estoy segura de que Natsu me odiaría si le dijera que quiero que intenten arreglar las cosa con ese estúpido rubio, no no pienso perdonarlo, nunca" pensó una albina muy confundida, esos nuevos sentimientos la estaban desquiciando y con la única persona con la que podía hablar de ello era Natsu, el le haría ver que lo que esta sintiendo solo es otra ilusión, pero por le momento no le diría nada de Sting, Natsu aun tenia que lidiar con Lucy y Lissana no quería complicarle las cosa mas al peli rojo de mechones plateados.

_**Gracias de nuevo por leerlo, como cada semana te agradezco el tiempo que inviertes en leer el capitulo mi preciado lector, espero que dejes un revirew y también espero que este capitulo te a haya gustado, no soy partidario de los momentos pegajosos, pero en este capitulo era necesarios, ojo no me arrepiento de haberlo escrito, es mas me gusto, pero otra cosa es tu opinión, gracias y espero que mis habituales dejen su review y espero que nuevos se unan, y sin mas hasta la semana que viene :D**_


	18. Nalu Week, Vulnerable

_**¿Que tal esta primera semana de julio? espero que estén disfrutando del verano, bueno con motivo del Nalu week les dejo uno de los temas que han aparecido, de hay el titulo corto de esta semana, gracias por pasar el tiempo en el capitulo, los veo al final del capitulo de hoy:**_

Capitulo 17: Vulnerable.

Tal y como había dicho el peli rojo de mechones plateados, se adelanto para preparar la comida, cuando llego a casa, fue a ver que cosa podría cocinar, pero para su sorpresa había una hoya en la encimera, en esta había una nota pegada "como hoy tenia algo de tiempo les he dejado preparado una buena hoya de curry casero, espero que les guste" al acabar de leerla solo pudo sonreír de satisfacción, gracias a su madre se había ahorrado bastante tiempo, con rapidez subió a su cuarto, preparo la ropa que se iba a poner, después se dio una buena ducha, cuando acabo de ducharse y de secarse el cuerpo fue a vestirse, su ropa consistía en una pantalón vaquera de color azul claro corto, unas convers bajas de color negro y una camiseta negra, la cual en el centro tenia el símbolo de una pica de color rojo, esta estaba rodeada de llamas, debajo de la pica había un pequeño letrero blanco, tiene escrito lo siguiente "siempre existe el peligro de hacerte daño".

Una vez listo bajo a comer, el curry estaba como a el le gustaba tenia el nivel justo de picante para que te arda la boca sin llegar sudar demasiado, ademas de tener un buen sabor . Nada mas acabar el segundo plato de curry, Natsu se levanto fue a su cuarto, agarro los deberes y apuntes y salio que estaban dentro de su mochila e inicio su viaje hacia casa de la rubia, en el camino iba debatiendo consigo mismo que debía de decirle a la rubia para tener un primer acercamiento y poder ir poco a poco, ya tenia una idea, pero este tipo de cosas no se pueden planear, Natsu debería de actuar en el momento, cuando regreso de sus pensamiento se percato que mas adelante iba caminando cierta albina de cabellos cortos, algo que extraño al peli rojo de mechones plateados era que un tenia su uniforme puesto, ademas la cara que tenia le indicaba que estaba pensado en algo importante, sintió curiosidad y se acerco a ella para hablar.

– hola Lissana ¿oye estas bien? – -pregunto el peli rojo de mechones plateados poniéndose delante de ella cosa que la sorprendió.

– hostia Natsu que susto – -respondió la albina un poco exaltada

– responde a mi pregunta se nota que estas muy pensativo así que dime lo que te ocurre ¿acaso te has peleado con tus hermanos? – -pregunto amablemente Natsu, el deseaba ayudar a la albina pero tampoco quería ser un entrometido

– no te preocupes no es nada lo prometo, supongo que vas a casa de Lucy para darle los deberes y apuntes ¿no?– -intento cambiar de tema la albina

– "suspiro" Lissana, no me cambies de tema, solo te lo preguntare una vez mas, que diablos te ocurre noto que estas demasiado inquieta y sin duda debe de ser algo grave, dime que te pasa Lissana quiero ayudarte – -anuncio Natsu con preocupación y un poco de enfado por que la albina no confiara en él.

– esta bien, esta bien, dios odio que acabes sacando información con tus charlas, bueno ¿tu te acuerdas del idiota Sting Eucliff? – -pregunto la oji azul un poco molesta al recordarlo.

– ¿Sting? Por que lo nombras ahora – -pregunto el oji jade de manera incrédula, aun recordaba lo que ese chico rubio tuvo que pasar para intentar aunque fuera un poco protegerlo.

– si no te lo vas a creer, me lo encontré mientras tiraba la basura al principio no lo reconocí porque llevaba gafas, pero luego me acorde de él, te puedes creer que el muy imbécil dice que esta arrepentido por lo que hizo. No se puede ser mas falso, ese cerdo solo decía eso porque intentaba ligar conmigo, es de lo peor– -cuestiono la albina muy molesta al recordarlo.

– ¿Sting aun esta en Fairy Tail? – pregunto Natsu ignorando la queda de la oji azul

– si llevaba nuestro uniforme, Natsu esta bien, te has puesto pálido – -pregunto la albina con cierta preocupación, era la primera vez en bastante tiempo que veía así a Natsu.

– Lissana ¿como estaba Sting estaba bien? – -pregunto el peli rojo de mechones plateados un poco alterado.

– ¿Natsu que te ocurre? ¿Como puedes preocuparte de un impresentable con él después de todo lo que te ha hecho? Puedo aceptar lo de Lucy porque lo que ocurrió durante el partido me conmovió y me hizo dame cuenta de que ella ya había cumplido su penitencia, ademas si tu las has perdonado yo no voy a ser menos, pero con ese cerdo que te golpeaba, una cosa es ser bueno y perdonar, pero otra cosa es ser idiota y dejar que te traicionen de nuevo – -contesto la albina frustrada.

– Lissana tu por desgracia desconoces muchas cosas, escucha yo no puedo contarte nada, porque lo que paso con Sting le concierne a él, si quieres saber algo pregúntale tu misma, pero antes de eso debo de hablar con él, ahora recuerdo que aun no he ido a verlo, mierda tengo un mal presentimiento, si aun llevaba nuestro uniforme pero no ha ido a las clases eso significa que ha pasado algo, mierda estaba tan centrado en otras cosas que lo olvide, soy gilipollas, bueno Lissana nos vemos mañana adiós – -dij el peli rojo de mechas plateadas mientras se ponía de nuevo en camino para ir a ver a Lucy

– ¿pero porque Natsu a reaccionado así? ¿es probable que este pasando algo que no sepa? mierda esto no me gusta nada – -se pregunto la albina mientras en su interior se juntaba cientos de sentimientos diferentes, y la mayoría relacionados con Sting

Después de ese encuentro con Lissana, Natsu estaba pensativo, sin duda se había olvidado de Sting y eso lo hacia sentir mal "mierda tenia que haber averiguado mas cosas de Sting nada mas regrese, ahora tengo el poder para sacarlo de esa situación, podre proteger a su hermano y a el mismo, joder espero que este bien, pero este mal presentimiento, mierda estoy intranquilo, pero lo primero es lo primero, después de hablar con Lucy iré a ver a Levy, ella me podrá dar la dirección actual de Sting" pensó el peli rojo de mechones plateados mientras aceleraba el paso para llegar a la casa de la rubia lo mas pronto posible. No tardo en llegar a casa de la rubia, en esta ocasión Natsu decidió no entrar por la ventana, no tenia ganas de que ocurriera un momento raro o incomodo, Natsu toco 3 veces seguidas el timbre de la puerta.

Después de un rato Natsu se incomoda y vuelve a timbrar tres veces seguidas a la puerta, de repente Natsu noto que dentro de la casa de repente había algo de revuelo, Natsu siente que alguien baja por las escaleras rápidamente, entonces la puerta se abre de golpe, la imagen que Natsu tenia delante de él lo dejo petrificado y al borde de una grave hemorragia nasal, todo esto se debía a que Lucy solo traía puesta una bata de color violeta corta y a medio cerrar, ya que la cuerda de la bata estaba floja y dejaba entrever la separación entre los senos de la rubia, no es que ella fuera así por su casa, pero se notaba que si había tardado en abrir era por que estaba en medio de una ducha, ella no se percato completamente de la presencia de Natsu ya que cuando abrió la puerta estaba secándose el cabello con una pequeña toalla de color rosa pálido entonces comenzó a hablar

– siento la demora Levy-chan me estaba ducha … – -dijo Lucy mientras se secaba un poco mas el cabello, entonces se quito la toalla y miro hacia delante, en ese preciso momento se percato de que no era su amiga Levy quien estaba allí, sino Natsu, esto provoco que la rubia se quedara muda y pálida del susto, luego su cara se enrojeció mas que el cabello de Natsu y esto se debía a la vergüenza que sentía en aquel momento, su cuerpo reacciono solo y se encerró en su casa, se apoyo en la puerta de la entrada y se dejo caer muerta de la vergüenza y el disgusto.

"no puede ser, no puede ¿porque me ha visto de esta manera? dios es de lo mas vergonzoso, cielos quiero morirme , el debe de pensar que soy una pervertida y una zorra, pero aunque fuera así, no me importa que me haya visto así, si él me utiliza como a un objeto y esta complacido yo seré feliz, pero aun así, a pesar de saber y pensar que el debe de vengarse de mi de manera cruel, mi pecho se oprime y me duele al pensar que Natsu me hará daño, aunque me lo merezco y estoy dispuesta a recibir un castigo de su parte, no puedo dejar de sentirme tan vulnerable ante Natsu, jejeje soy estúpida"

Pensó la rubia con tristeza mientras estaba apoyada su cabeza en la puerta y se aferraba a sus piernas con fuerza, sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo. al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba el peli rojo de mechones plateados al borde de la hemorragia nasal, nada mas asimilar lo que había pasado se tranquilizo y recupero la compostura, cosa que aparentaba por fuera, pero por dentro era otra cosa muy diferente.

"jodeeeerrrr esto no es bueno, he avergonzado mucho a Lucy, mierda seguro que ahora se sentirá mas cohibida conmigo, esto es una mierda, ¿porque no he venido mas tarde? soy gilipollas, mierda ¿porque cojones ha abierto así? ¿y porque se imaginaba que era Levy? mierda ella debería de tener mas cuidado, no puede ir abriendo la puerta de esa manera, joder no para de preocuparme por ella, dichoso amor, a pesar de ser tan fuerte en este momento me hace sentir muy vulnerable" pensó el peli rojo de mechones rojos mientras tomaba aire y se preparaba para disculparse.

– ejemmm Etoooo, Lucy siento no haberte avisado con antelación de que venia a verte, lo siento mucho, de verdad, no era mi intención incomodarte – -se disculpaba el peli rojo de mechas plateadas en voz alta mientras apoyaba sus manos en la puerta, en este momento se sentía mal consigo mismo, a la par que vulnerable por lo que Lucy sintiera ahora.

– no … no pasa nada, no debes de disculparte, pensé que eras Levy por la manera en que llamaste al timbre, digo no salgo así siempre, es que solo Levy viene a mi casa y timbra así, bueno es la única que viene a verme, por eso te confundí, bueno espera un rato a que me cambie y bajare a abrirte – -contesto la rubia desde el otro lado de la puerta, entonces Natsu escucho como ella salia corriendo hacia su cuarto.

Al cabo de unos 5 minutos, la puerta se abrió tímidamente, allí estaba la rubia con su pijama, este consistía en un pantalón de pijama que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, era de color morado con unas cruces como adorno a lo largo de todo el pantalón, dichas cruces eran de un morado mas fuerte, y en la parte superior llevaba un camisa de manga corta a juego con el estampado del pantalón. Ademas de eso Lucy se había hecho dos coletas a los lados, las cuales estaban amarradas por unas cintas de pelo de color negro.

– pu … puedes … pasar – -dijo la rubia mientras habría mas la puerta en señal de que pasara adentro de la casa.

– gracias – -contesto el oji jade intentando aparentar la máxima normalidad que sus sentidos le permitían.

En ese momento los dos fueron al salón y se sentaron frente a frente en los sillones, el ambiente estaba un poco tenso pero como siempre Natsu decidió romperlo, después de todo ese tipo de tensiones eran muy estresantes, ademas el tiempo le apremiaba no podía perder el tiempo en ese tipo de tensiones ridículas.

– parece que ya te encuentras mucho mejor – -dijo el oji jade con cierto tono de alivio.

– si, gracias a tus medicinas me he recuperado muy rápido, de normal tardaría varios días en desaparecerme las marcas y las moraduras, además del dolor de los golpes, sin duda esa medicina es algo increíble, no obstante me siento muy cansada – -contesto Lucy mientras su mano izquierda se aferraba a su brazo derecho.

– eso es normal, tu cuerpo esta regenerándose muy rápido por eso estas tan cansada, por cierto aquí tienes los deberes y apuntes de hoy – -dijo el oji jade mientras le daba a la rubia un cuaderno con todos los apuntes y deberes que la peli azul había tomado para ella.

– muchas gracias de nuevo, la verdad es que estos apuntes me han salvado, dentro de poco tenemos un examen difícil y no quiero tener una nota baja – -contó la oji marrón algo aliviada.

– oye Lucy, emmmm creo que deberíamos de hablar de algo importante y creo que sabes a que me refiero. – -dijo el oji jade con cierta seriedad.

– si, lo se perfectamente y si no te importa comenzare yo ¿puedo? - -pregunto la rubia a modo de petición.

- claro te escucho - -le contesto el oji jade mientras se recostaba en el sofá para relajarse es escucharla atentamente.

- Natsu lo que ocurrió entre nosotros hace 5 años fue algo que nunca he podido olvidar, por mi culpa te hice mucho daño y es algo que me costara perdonarme a mi misma , y aunque me hayas perdonado, tengo la duda de que me utilices, después de todo es normal que desees vengarte de mi y fingir ser bueno para luego destruirme, y la verdad es que no me importa, por que yo aun te quiero, quiero decir que tu aun me importas mucho, así que mientras tu estés bien yo lo … – -la rubo no pudo acabar porque el peli rojo de mechones plateados la interrumpió abrupta-mente.

– Lucy ya te dije que estas perdonada, pero otra cosa es que te perdones a ti misma, te prometí que te perdonaba y así lo he hecho ya no guardo ningún sentimiento negativo hacia ti, escucha, es normal que pienses que quiera vengarme o algo parecido, no negare que esa idea paso por mi mente en varias ocasiones mientras estuve en Impel Down, pero ciertas personas me han hecho darme cuenta de que la venganza no lleva a ningún lado y no sirve de nada, lo único que quiero de ti, es crear un nueva relación juntos, se que ya no podemos regresar a lo que fuimos, pero podemos crear algo nuevo, después de todo los dos ya no somos esos niños inmaduros los dos sabemos que deseamos el uno del otro– -contó el peli rojo de mechones plateados mientras se estiraba en el sofá y cerraba los ojos.

– creo que se a lo que te refieres … en ese caso por favor no seas rudo conmigo – -respondió la rubia mientras cuidadosamente se iba desabotonado la camisa de manga corta que llevaba puesta.

– ¿pero de que … ?– -no pudo continuar ya que vio como la rubia ya se había desabotonado hasta la mitad de la camisa y se podía apreciar perfectamente sus pechos, una gota de sangre bajo por su nariz, pero su conciencia le llamo la atención.

– ! detente, detente¡ yo solo me refería a que fuéramos amigos por el momento, cuando las cosas empiezan a cambiar entre nosotros ya veremos que haremos, peor no me refería esto, no así, no quiero forzarte a nada que no desees – -dijo el peli rojo de mechones plateados mientras se tapaba la cara, una parte de esta acción era por la vergüenza que sentía por la situación, y la otra era para no descontrolarse.

– !¿QUEEEEEEEEE?¡– -grito horrorizada la oji marrón al darse cuenta del ridículo que estaba haciendo.

– si, yo solo quería que fuéramos amigos por el momento, nada mas, no tenias que llegar a ese extremo – -contesto un Natsu muy sonrojado mientras apartaba la mirada y la dirigía hacia la ventana.

– !Kyaaaaaaaa¡ lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, dios soy una estúpida al pensar en eso, debes de pensar que soy una ofrecida como Minerva, soy de lo peor – -dijo una alterada rubia mientras se ponía en posición fetal y un ahora depresivo la rodeaba.

– nunca vuelvas a decir esa estupidez Lucy, ¿me escuchaste? tu no eres como ellas , no lo vuelvas a pensar eso o me molestare mucho– -dijo muy alterado el peli rojo de mechones plateados mientras se acercaba a ella y la obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos

– pero Natsu … – -intento protesta lar rubia, pero el oji jade se lo impidió.

– ni peros ni nada, no vuelvas a decir ese tipo de tonterías y como se te ocurra volver a pensar que eres igual o peor que Minerva te prometo que no te volveré a hablar nunca mas ¿me entiendes? tu no eres, ni te pareces a ella, tu eres mejor, eres una buena persona, no como esa bruja– -sentencio Natsu con ira mientras la agarraba de los hombros.

– esta bien, siento haberte hecho enfadar, parece que cuando quiero hacerte sentir mejor lo fastidio – -contesto una Lucy bastante apenada y al borde del llanto a causa de las palabras tan bruscas del peli rojo de mechas plateadas. Este se percato de eso y se sintió mal, se alejo un poco de la rubia y se sentó a su lado.

– lo siento, me he pasado, es solo que no quiero que pienses eso de ti Lucy, a pesar de todo, eres una buena persona, de eso estoy seguro, y ya no quiero que sufras mas – -le dijo el peli rojo de mechones plateados mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba el rostro de la rubia.

– Nat … su – -dijo la rubia mientras lo miraba embelesada-mente a los ojos, se humedeció los labios por instinto, y sintió la necesidad de acercar sus labios a los de Natsu, pero en vez de eso se acerco e intento abrazar a Natsu, este quedo sorprendido ante esto, iba a cerrar los brazos y a profundizar el abrazo pero se percato de algo importante.

– etooo ¿Lucy? – -pregunto Ntsu al borde del colapso por una hemorragia nasal

– ¿si? – -pregunto mientras se aferraba mas a él, no se daba cuenta del efecto que estaba haciendo sobre él

- puedes separarte un poco - -pregunto Natsu aun con los brazos bajos y la sangre hirviéndole

- solo un poco mas - -pidió ella, Lucy necesitaba de la calidez de Natsu para clamar su corazón

– Lucy, aun tienes la camisa medio abierta, tienes que cerrarte – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateados con una gota de sudor en su nuca y una expresión de cierta incomodidad, ya que no quería que el cuerpo de Lucy se manchara con la sangre que estaba apunto de salir disparada de la nariz

– Kyyaaaaaaaa – -grito la rubia mientras se alejaba abrupta-mente del oji jade, una vez lejos de él se abotono la camisa y recupero un poco de su dignidad, pero su cara roja demostraba lo avergonzada que se sentía por su error.

Y de nuevo el ambiente se volvió a tensar, Lucy se sentía muy avergonzada, si antes estaba en posición fetal mientras estaba sentada en el sofá, ahora tenia la cabeza mas hundida entre sus rodillas y murmuraba muchas cosas incompresibles para el oído humano, si no fuera por que estaba inmersa en esa espiral de murmullos, sino se abría dado cuenta de que Natsu estaba sangrando por la nariz, por suerte para el oji jade, llevaba unos pañuelos encima y pudo limpiarse la sangre a la vez que la detenía, cuando detuvo el exceso de sangre, y se tranquilizo, toma aire e intento actuar lo mas natural que pudo.

– bueno ya me tengo que marchar tengo cosas que hacer, siento no poder quedarme mas rato, dijo no es que quiera pasarme todo el día metido en tu casa, lo dijo para hablar mas cosas, en todo este tiempo han pasado cosas y me gustaría contártelas – -dijo Natsu muy avergonzado de lo que acababa de decir.

– emmm si bueno es cierto, la verdad es que hay cosas que me gustaría preguntarte, dijo si no es indiscreción o algo parecido – -contesto ella intentando no sonar entrometida.

– sea lo que sea , responderé cualquier cosa que tu me preguntes, lo que sea – -contesto Natsu mientras miraba hacia otro lado, ya que no quería que ella viera su sonrojo.

– espero que sea pronto – -contesto ella con una sonrisa que descoloco a Natsu.

– en ese caso, bueno si no tienes planes, estoy pensado en organizar planes para mañana con los demás y me gustaría que vinieras con nosotros – -dijo el peli rojo de mechones plateados de manera despreocupada, ya que necesitaba relajarse

– ¿lo dices en serio? Pero yo, yo no me llevo bien con Lissana, digo me imagino algunos de los asistentes a lo que tienes planeado se molesten por mi presencia, no se si debe de estar hay, podría ser una molestia y estropearles el ambiente– -contesto la rubia con tristeza.

– no te preocupes, sabes ya no tendrás problemas con Lissana así que relájate, ademas también ira Levy así que no debes de preocuparte, todo estará bien lo prometo – -contesto el peli rojo de mechones plateados mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta, mientras Lucy lo seguía.

– no tienes que hacer todo esto por mi, de verdad yo estoy bien sola – -insistió la rubia, ella no quería ser una carga

– he dicho que volveríamos a ser amigos así que deja de molestar, los amigos salen por hay a divertirse, mañana Levy vendrá por ti, estate lista ¿escuchaste? Mas tarde te daré los datos concretos, así que no te preocupes por nada mas, tu ahora descansa– -le dijo el oji jade mientras se despedía con una sonrisa.

– esta bien – -susurro para si la rubia mientras veía marcharse a Natsu.

Lucy observaba como Natsu se iba alejando, ella no podía apartar la mirada, de repente este se giro y la miro desde la lejanía, ante esto Lucy se despidió de nuevo y se metió en su casa rápidamente. Cuando cerro la puerta se recostó en esta y se dejo caer, luego subió a su habitación y se metió en su cama, necesitaba descansar.

"¿acaso esto es real? Natsu a estado aquí y ha sido como en los viejos tiempo, ¿acaso no se da cuenta de que cada amable palabra que me dice hace que mi amor por el se avivar mas? Esto últimos años no me he podido perdonar todo lo que le he hecho, el llega y en menos de una semana me ha perdonado como si lo ocurrido no tuviera mayor importancia, pero eso no es así, todo lo que ocurrió a cambiado mi vida por completo y aunque haya pasado por todo aquello, estoy segura que nunca me arrepentiré de nuevo ya que el ahora me ha perdonado, si no se hubiese marchado nunca me abría perdonado y nos habríamos distanciado para siempre, pero ahora tengo la posibilidad de restaurar nuestras amistad y no pienso desaprovecharla, juro que a partir de ahora haré que cada momento que tenga con Natsu sea el mas feliz, tanto para el como para mi, el se merece estar con una persona que lo haga feliz de verdad y esa no soy yo, ahora me doy cuenta de que yo no estoy preparada para él, durante dos años creí que el nunca era suficiente para mi, pero que equivoque yo nunca fui suficiente para él si tengo la mínima oportunidad de convertirme en la mujer perfecta para Natsu no la desaprovechare, pero si él encuentra a otra mujer que lo haga feliz lo apoyare con toda mi alma, el no se merece que lo fastidie con estos sentimientos de amor tan inútiles y que nos han causado tantos problemas, Natsu te quiera pero el amor es una mierda y no pienso dejar que me vuelva a nublar el juicio, te protegeré de mi misma"

Pensó la rubia mientras se iba quedado dormida en su cama, pero no se dio cuenta de que mientras pensaba que otra mujer podría hacer feliz a su peli rojo de mechones plateados, sus ojos derramaron lagrimas de dolor, pero ella había llorado tanto en los últimos años que las lagrimas salían inconscientemente. Mientras tanto cierto oji jade se dirigía a casa de cierta peli azul de cabellos cortos para pedirle una información de vital importancia, sin duda las cosas con Lucy parecían ir bien, y de poco no van demasiado bien, sin o fuera por el auto control de Natsu las cosas podrían haber acabado mal, para los dos.

"joder he tenido que concentrarme todo lo que podía para que mi maldita nariz no sangrara a al ver a Lucy desabrocharse la camisa, joder pode ver claramente sus pecho y estaban mas grandes que antes, noooooooo noooooo no pienses en ellas no al menos este no es el momento, mierda ella se me ofreció así de fácil, joder esto no se volverá a repetir, tiene que haber alguna manera de que … lo mejor sera que no piense en ello ahora, lo primero es que tengo que ir a casa de Levy y que me averigüe la dirección de Sting, debo de ir a verlo cuanto antes y contarle todo"

esto fue lo ultimo que pensó nuestro amigo peli rojo de mechones plateados mientras aceleraba el paso para llegar a casa de su amiga. Al cabo de 15 minutos consiguió llegar, nada mas llego toco el timbre con algo de ansiedad, por algún motivo, algo en su interior le decía que se diera prisa. En ese momento la persona que había abierto la puerta, no era ni mas ni menos que su hermano de batalla Gajeel, el cual tenia el cabello algo alborotado y algunas marcas sospechosamente rojas en las cercanías de su cuello, labios y cara, esto no sorprendió a Natsu, es mas, le dio un buen argumento para molestarlo un buen rato.

– vaya, vaya, pero si es mi querido amigo de metal ¿que haces en casa de Levy a estas horas eeeee? ¿Y que pasa con ese cabello alborotado eeeeee? ¿Y que son esas mascar tan sospechosas? anda pero si es pintalabios – -dijo el oji jade en un tono maléfico.

– oeee Salamander no tienes porque ponerte así – -contesto Gajeel algo nervioso por el comportamiento de Natsu.

– anda pero si es Natsu, dime ¿que necesitas? – -dijo la peli azul mientras salia a saludar a Natsu.

– Yoiiii Levy, solo sera un momento y podrán continuar con sus cosas pervertidas – -respondía a modo de saludo el oji jade

– moooo Natsu no digas cosas como esas – -respondió una sonrojada oji marrón

– bueno, ya lo siento, es que han pasado cosas y bueno no estoy de humor, pero se me pasara pronto, Levy ¿tu sabes donde vive actual mente Sting Eucliff? – -pregunto el peli rojo de mechones plateado algo mas calmado.

– ¿Sting Eucliff? ¿Espera no es uno de los que te pegaba en 2? ¿no me digas que piensas vengarte de el? Natsu el no, como te lo digo, el tenia sus – -pregunto la peli azul un poco asustada de lo que pudiera hacerle.

– eee cabeza de carbón si hay pelea llévame, que las ultimas que han ocurrido se las han llevado el cubo de hielo y tu – -protesto el peli negro

– Tranquilo Gajeel no es nada de eso, Levy ahora es cuando me dices que Sting no es mala persona, pero eso ya lo sabia me lo dijo el mismo hace 5 años, solo quiero hablar con él es algo importante – -respondió de manera serie el peli rojo de mechas plateadas

– esta bien, déjame unos minutos y te dijo donde vive – -contesto la peli azul mientras sacaba de su bolsillo derecho un Iphone de color negro.

– increíble enana ¿puedes hackear la web del instituto solo con tu teléfono? – -pregunto muy sorprendido Gajeel.

– pero si es lo mas fácil del mundo, Gajeel no debes de subestimar a tu novia solo por que tenga una cara bonita – -respondió la oji marrón con un puchero.

– jajaaja Levy eres impresionante – -le contesto el oji rojo mientras le robaba un beso de la mejilla.

– i … idi … ota – -respondió ella muy sonrojada y avergonzada ya que Natsu estaba delante de ellos.

– bueno parejita, esperen a que me marche y continúan haciendo sus cosas – -anuncio el oji jade aun poco molesto.

– ya lo tengo, te acabo de enviar la dirección a tu móvil – -dijo la peli azul mientras se guardaba su teléfono

– déjame ver … vale ya se donde se encuentra, por cierto estoy pensando en hacer algo para mañana, pero aun falta concluir algunas cosas, mas tarde les enviare un mensaje en donde nos encontraremos adiós chicos, por cierto no me hagan tío demasiado pronto – -se burlo Natsu mientras salia corriendo.

– ese cabrón ¿como se atreve? – -reprocho el peli negro avergonzado ya que se imagino a su novia en la cama, solo cubierta por una sabana.

– Natsu tiene razón, por el momento no estoy preparada necesito lecciones de Yoga, si lo hicierais me destrozarías hay abajo, no me mires con esa cara, cuando estamos abrazados se te nota bastante créeme, pero cuando este lista … seré yo quien te destroce – -dijo la peli azul de manera desinhibida debido a que el peli rojo de mechas plateados no estaba.

– lo estoy esperando con ansias – -contesto el peli negro antes de tomar apasionadamente los labios de su novia.

Mientras Levy y Gajeel se dedicaban a hacer sus cosas, Natsu corría con todas sus fuerzas para llegar a la casa de Sting, algo en su interior le decía que algo malo le estaba ocurriendo a Sting hoy, después de todo a lo largo de los ultimas años había sido capaz de controlar sus propios sentidos y era capaz de sentir cuando un amigo estaba en problemas. Tardo 20 minutos en llegar a la dirección que Levy le había dado, cuando llego toco el timbre de la casa unifamiliar, no tardaron mucho en abrirla puerta, alli se encontraba un chico de casi la misma edad que Romeo, este tenia los ojos negros y el cabellos rojo intenso.

– buenas tardes he venido a ver a Sting ¿se encuentra en casa? – -pregunto amablemente el peli rojo de mechones plateados

– etoooo, Sting-kun no se encuentra y no se cuando volverá – -contesto un chico con cierto nerviosismo, Natsu se percato de eso y de que estaba mintiendo

– chicos no esta bien que mientas, se perfectamente que tu hermano esta en casa, después de todo sus zapatos están detrás tuyo– -señalo el peli rojo de mechones plateados, la decir aquello noto como el joven se tensaba sobre manera.

– por favor ya mandaron a alguien a pegar a Sting-kun hace un momento por favor déjenlo en paz, si tienes que pegar a alguien que sea a mi – -grito el chico mientras encaraba con rabia al oji jade

– chico yo soy un viejo amigo de tu hermano, necesito hablar con él ahora – -contesto Natsu con cierta ira, después de todo no había podido llegar a tiempo.

– mientes, todos mienten, pero se acabo – -grito el chico mientras se lanzaba contra Natsu.

– !Lector detente te harán daño¡ – -grito desde el fondo del pasillo cierto rubio.

El peli rojo no escucho a su hermano y se abalanzo contra Natsu, pero este en cuestión de segundos, Natsu bloqueo e inmovilizo al chico, en ese momento llego Sting, el cual estaba lleno de vendas en sus brazos, sus piernas y su cabeza, ademas de que tenia los dos ojos morados, el labio inferior roto y tenia un trozo de papel en la nariz, el cual tenia marcas de sangre, Sting al ver a su hermano ser apresado por lo que le pareció un desconocido se altero.

– !por favor detente, no le hagas nada a Lector¡ – -chillo angustiado mientras a duras penas se apoyaba en la pared

– Sting tranquilízate, no le voy a hacer nada ¿es que no me reconoces? Yo aun me acuerdo de ti the white light – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas al verse en esa situación.

– no puede ser … – -susurro el rubio mientras sus piernas le fallaban y caí de rodillas al suelo.

– ha pasado bastante tiempo Sting, parece que han pasado demasiadas cosas en mi ausencia – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas mientras soltaba con cuidado a Lector, el cual estaba sorprendido por la reacción de su hermano mayor.

– Natsu-san ¿de verdad eres tu? – -pregunto incrédulo el rubio, mientras lagrimas abandonaban su rostro.

– se que todo es muy repentino y tendrás demasiadas preguntas, pero antes de nada, tengo que preguntarte donde se encuentran los que te han hecho eso – -pregunto el oji jade con cierta ira en sus palabras.

– Natsu-san ¿porque quiere esa información? – -pregunto el rubio sin entender.

– es obvio, voy a romperles la cara por lo que te han hecho – -contesto Natsu con cierta emoción debido a la batalla

– Natsu-san es una locura son 5 contra unos solo y ellos son muy fuertes, no puede hacerles frente, por favor no quiero que le pase nada, pro mi culpa sufrió todo aquello en el pasado no pienso permitir que le arruinen la vida, no ahora que a regresado – -argumento Sting mientras a duras penas se levantaba e intentaba acercarse a Natsu.

– Sting … confía en mi, volveré sano y salvo – -insistió el joven de piel bronceada

– en ese caso no me deja otra opción – -dijo el rubio mientras se acerco rápidamente al peli rojo de mechones plateados para darle un puñetazo y dejarlo inconsciente.

Natsu lo esquivo como si nada, ya que las heridas del rubio lo ralentizaban bastante, se deslizo por su derecha y alargo su mano izquierda y con bastante fuerzas clavo sus dedos en la base del cuello, en esos instantes el rubio escucho en un susurro lo que decía el peli rojo de mechas plateadas "Snake shot" la decirlo y llevar acabo el acto de agarrar con fuerza esa parte trasera del cuello, el rubio cayo inconsciente en el acto, pero antes de que cayera al suelo, el oji jade lo agarro al vuelo, Natsu necesitaba saber que le había ocurrido en los últimos cinco años, ya que las heridas del rubio le inquietaban bastante, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, el era un buen amigo, Natsu sabia que si el mismo hubiera estado en la misma situación que Sting, habría hecho lo mismo, en décimas de segundos, Natsu aprovecho su cercanía y accedió al interior del corazón de Sting necesitaba saber que había sido de la vida del rubio en su ausencia.

Flashback:

Sting miraba el cielo mientras se perdía en sus propios pensamientos, se sentía vació, sin vida alguna, y como no estarlo, el le había fallado a la persona que mas admiraba, y eso lo estaba destrozando demasiado, por ese mismo motivo decidió ponerle fin a este inmenso dolor y culpabilidad, el debía de hacerlo, debía de pagar un precio muy alto para poder vivir medianamente tranquilo, lo que le quedaba de vida de instituto

"hoy sera el día, no pienso retractarme, no estoy ni seguro de que vaya a regresar de una sola pieza, pero por el bien de Lector y por la memoria de Natsu-san pienso hacer lo que deba de hacer"

pensó el rubio con determinación, en esos momento ya se encontraba delante de la casa de Loki, la cual consistía en una estructura imponente, de estilo japones, la puerta principal era de madera y parecía bastante pesada, la casa estaba rodeada por un muro de 3 metro de altura, una vez dentro había una camino asfaltado hasta casa en si, la cual era de estilo japones, parecía mas un pequeño palacio antes que una casa. Las personas que lo atendieron lo llevaron por el interior de la casa hasta llegar a la habitación del peli naranja, cuando llego, vio que Loki se encontraba besando a cierto peli blanca conocida como Angel.

– vaya Sting ¿a que debo tu visita? – -pregunto sorprendido por la visita sorpresa del rubio.

– he venido para hablar de algo importante ¿tienes tiempo? – -pregunto seriamente el ijo azul con seriedad.

– claro que tengo tiempo, Angel espérame aquí – -dijo Loki mientras se re-colocaba la bata y salia de la habitación acompañado por Sting.

Loki guió a Sting hasta el patio trasero de su casa, una vez llegaron allí Sting se paro delante de Loki, lo miro con determinación, tomo aire y dijo lo que desde hacia ya bastante tiempo deseaba hacer.

– Loki, yo ya no quiero seguir haciendo daño a la gente, quiero dejarlo – -dijo el rubio con nerviosismo.

– vaya, vaya, ¿y ese inesperado cambio? ¿Acaso hay algo que lo motiva? – -pregunto Loki de manera divertida.

– es solo que ya me canse de hacer daño a gente inocente, nada mas – -respondió este con determinación.

– ummmm esta bien, puedes alejarte de nosotros y volver a tu vida normal, pero tu hermano sera que pague por tu deserción – -contesto Loki como si nada.

– en ese caso seré yo el que ocupe el lugar de mi hermano, quiero que me golpeen a mi, en vez de a mi hermano – -rebatió Sting con bastante enfado.

– vaya, vaya, mira pero si este gato asustado tiene agallas, escucha como nos has servido por bastante tiempo te propondré un trato– -le contesto Loki mientes se sentaba en el borde de manera de la salida del jardín.

– ¿que clase de trato? – -pregunto Sting desconfiado.

– el trato consiste en que tu me darás algo preciado para ti, a cambio de eso, solo te daremos una paliza por año ¿que te parece? – -pregunto Loki con una cara de superioridad, la cual hizo repugnar a Sting.

– ¿que es lo que quieres de mi? – -pregunto con temor el rubio.

– quiero tu carrera como bateador de béisbol profesional – -dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

– ¿de que mierda hablas? – -pregunto Sting mientras un sudor frió le recorría la espalda.

– es simple, por lo que se de ti, tu sueño desde pequeño siempre ha sido ser un jugador profesional de Béisbol, por eso te estoy pidiendo tu carrera, a cambio de que no peguemos a tu hermano – -intento explicar el peli naranja.

– ¿acaso quieres el dinero que consiga como profesional? – -pregunto Sting algo mas relajado.

– no, no es eso, tu no llegaras a profesional, siendo claros, si te dejas lesionar el brazo y pierdes tu carrera como jugador de béisbol, solo te daremos palizas una vez al año y dejaremos a tu hermano en paz – -dijo este mientras esperaba que Sting se negara a esa petición tan extremista.

Al escuchar la petición de Loki, Sting se quedo petrificado "maldito hijo de puta me acabas de pedir algo que tu mismo esperas que me niegue, lo que quieres es tenerme atado para siempre cerdo hijo de perra, lo siento Natsu-san, me temo que la pelota que te firme no tendrá ningún valor" pensó el rubio mientras recodaba una de las pocas veces que pudo quedar con Natsu sin que estuviera en peligro su reputación

Flashback dentro del Flashback:

dos chicos se hallaban a las afueras de Magnolia, los dos hablaban amena mente sobre sus gustos y aficiones, entonces nuestro amigo rubio saco el tema de su mayor sueño.

– sabes Natsu-san, desde hace años siempre he deseado ser un jugador profesional de los Yankees de nueva york, sabes lo mejor de todo esto, es que todos los profesores de educación física que he tenido me han dicho que tengo bastante potencial y actualmente podría convertirme en un jugador profesional aquí en Magnolia, pero antes de eso quiero seguir estudiando, la verdad me encanta estudiar – admitió el rubio algo avergonzado.

– me alegra escuchar que tienes un sueño tan grande como ese y estoy seguro de que lo con seguirás, pero antes d que te hagas famoso permite-me tener una firma tuya en una pelota de Béisbol – -dijo el peli rojo de mechones plateados mientras agarraba una de las pelotas de béisbol con las que había estado jugando hace un par de oras.

– no Natsu-san eso me da un poco de vergüenza, aun no soy famoso – -admitió este bastante sonrojado, ya que todo lo que tenia que ver con sus sueños y ambiciones le ponía nervioso.

– venga no seas malo, mira si tengo has aun bolígrafo, venga firmarlo – -le dijo este con una de sus sonrisas.

– "suspìro" como quieras – -admitió derrotado mientras firmaba la pelota que le ofrecía Natsu.

Fin del Flashback, dentro del Flashback:

– vaya Sting parece que te haya comida la lengua un gato ¿estas bien? ¿Acaso mi proposición es demasiado? Si no lo aceptas podemos fingir que no ha pasado nada, olvidare que has venido a mi casa a pedirme algo descabellado – -le contesto Loki mientras se levantaba de su sitio y le daba la espalda.

– ¿acaso te crees que soy como el resto de personas que amenazas? No pienso retractarme, vamos, toma mi carrera de béisbol, a cambio deja a mi hermano fuera de esto y manda a alguien a que me de una paliza una vez al año – -dijo Sting con ira en sus palabras, pero detrás de esa ira y resentimiento, se encontraba el valor y la determinación de proteger a un ser querido.

– "suspiro" Sting podríamos haber hecho grandes cosas juntos, pero después de todo aun eres buena persona, creo que nunca pudimos corromperte, sal de mi casa ahora, mas tarde irán 5 de mis mejores hombres a darte la paliza de este año – -dijo Loki mientras se marchaba.

Sting obedeció sin rechistar y se marcho de la casa de Loki, al cabo de 5 horas, tal y como había dicho Loki sus hombres vinieron a darle una paliza, estos tipos eran bastante grandes y corpulentos, su aspecto intimidaba bastante, por petición de Sting, se lo llevaron al parque que estaba delante del instituto y allí le dieron una gran paliza. A pesar de todo el dolor que sentía, el rubio no se defendía y mucho menos hacia amago de protegerse de los golpes, comenzaron por destrozarle la cara, por suerte para los dientes del oji azul estos no sufrieron daños, a diferencia de sus mejillas, pombulos y sus ojos. Nada mas acabar con la sanguinolenta cara de Sting continuaron con su pecho, varias costillas se desquebrajaron y en varias ocasiones Sting escupía y tosía sangre por ultimo y mas doloroso para Sting, mientras dos de los tipos lo agarraban bien, otro se puso delante de él y con todas sus fuerzas le díscolo el hombro al rubio, a continuación le patearon varias veces la zona del hombro hasta que vieron que esta se ponía negra.

Eso fue lo ultimo que le hicieron al rubio, se marcharon y lo dejaron botando en el suelo, después de que le dislocaran el hombro el rubio perdió la consciencia, pero podía sentir el dolor, el entumecimiento y el frió del suelo, cuando dejo de notar la presión de los golpes, comenzó a despertar de aquel letargo, sus ojos estaban muy dañados, pero aun podía ver, por suerte para Sting aun tenia fuerzas para poder andar, con cuidado de se levanto y comenzó a caminar a duras penas, a pesar de toda la fuerza de voluntad que estaba poniendo en mantenerse vivo, solo escuchaba una palabra en su interior, Vulnerable

Después de un tremendo y doloroso camino llego a un hospital cercano, cuando entro en recepción el rubio se desplomo en el suelo, cuando estuvo estirado en tierra lo único que sentía era el frió del suelo del hospital y a los para-médicos acercándose a él para atenderlo. Al cabo de 3 horas el rubio despertó muy adolorido, intento incorporarse, pero el dolor se lo impidió, miro a los lados y se topo con el medico de guardia, el cual lo miraba con pena.

– chico no se que te ha pasado, pero si no fuera por tu fuerza de voluntad, habrías muerto por una hemorragia interna en tus costillas, un fragmento de hueso corto un poco de tu tejido pulmonar, eso fue la hemorragia interna mas grave – -le dijo el medico con seriedad.

– deduzco que como llevo la bata de hospital me han cambiado ustedes, y habrán revisado en mis bolsillos y ya sabrán cosas de mi ¿no? – -le dijo el oji azul mientras intentaba incorporarse de nuevo, pero sin éxito.

– Sting Eucliff, me temo que tu carrera como bateador de béisbol esta acabada, tu brazo derecho esta dañado de tal manera que nunca mas podrás batear ni lanzar una pelota, no has perdido la movilidad de milagro, podrás hacer una vida normal, pero ya nunca podrás jugar al béisbol de nuevo – -dijo de manera sombría el medico.

– "suspiro" ya lo sabia, ¿aun no ha llamado a ninguno de mis familiares? – -fue lo primero que pregunto el rubio.

– si tus padres y tu hermano pequeño están de camino, debía de informales de que estabas ingresado, chico me da la sensación de que esto que te ha pasado estaba planeado, tiene marchas de patadas y puñetazos por todo tu cuerpo – -le dijo el medico con seriedad.

– por favor dígales a mis padres que he tenido un accidente de bicicleta, usted es lo suficientemente listo como para saber que me ha pasado, así que por favor, no le diga la verdad a mis padres, ellos no lo entenderán – -suplico el rubio mientras las lagrimas se le escapaban de sus ojos, los cuales le comenzaran a arder de dolor.

– chico no llores por favor, no le diré a tus padres que te han dado un paliza, pero deja de llorar o tos ojos podría ponerse peor – -le ordeno el medico.

– ¿de que habla? – -pregunto si entender el rubio mientras que con las pocas fuerzas que aun tenia, calmaba su llanto.

– debido a la paliza que te han dado, tus ojos están muy dañados, me temo que has perdido visibilidad en ellos – -le informo el medico

– ¿de que habla? pero si veo perfectamente – -le replico el rubio con ira.

– no tienes daños en la visión de cerca, pero todo aquello que este a mas de un metro y medio de distancia de tus ojos se convertirá en algo borroso, podrás ver formas moviéndose, veras en si a las personas, pero no podrás reconocer sus caras – -le contesto el medico mientras se sentaba en una de la sillas cercanas a la cama.

– ¿no puedo operarme la vista para recuperar la visibilidad que he perdido? – -pregunto el rubio buscando una esperanza.

– me temo que no tienes esa opción, cualquier tipo de alteración por laser podría quitarte la vista, me temo que tendrás que utilizar gafas por el resto de tu vida – -aclaro el doctor con resignación.

– mientras sigas vivo me da igual perder mi sueño o parte de mi vista, solo quiero que Lector y mi familia estén bien – -reconoció el ojo azul mientras cerraba los ojos y se quedaba dormido.

El medico al darse cuenta de que el rubio se había dormido decidió salir de la sala, una vez estuvo a fuera se encontró con la familia de este, y tal y como había prometido, les contó una mentira sobre el supuesto accidente de Sting. Varios días después de este suceso Loki recibió el reporte medico sobre Sting y mientras lo ojeaba se cabreo y llamo a los que le había dado una paliza a Sting.

– ¿que desea amo Loki? – -pregunto el líder del grupo, este era un joven corpulento y de cabellos negros.

– les dije que cuando pegaran a Sting no lo mataran, acaso son idiotas, por su culpa hemos llamado la atención – -dijo enfado el peli naranja.

– amo Loki nos dijo que lo golpe … – -el líder no pudo acabar ya que Loki le agarro la cabeza con fuerza y la estampo contra el suelo, con tanta fuerza que el suelo de madera se agrieto.

– imbéciles les dije una paliza no que lo dejaran medio muerto, si no llega a ser por el espíritu de proteger a su estúpido hermano, nos habríamos metido en serios problemas, si matamos al alguien debe de ser algo sutil, no como esa mierda que hicieron, hay mucha gente que esta detrás de nosotros, mierda por su culpa no podremos matar a ese estúpido rubio de mierda, la paliza del año que viene sera mejor que tengan cuidado porque si lo matan, yo los matare a todos ustedes con mis propias manos – -dijo Loki mientras se marchaba.

De esta manera el tiempo transcurrió, el rubio se recupero gracias a la rehabilitación, pero no podía recuperar la fuerza de su brazo derecho, ya no podía lanzar la pelota de béisbol y mucho menos dar un buen bateo, a pesar de eso, Sting intentaba batear y lanzar una pelota de béisbol como lo hacia antes, pero no tenia la fuerza suficiente y en michas ocasiones su brazo se resentía y tenia que tomarse unas pastillas para eliminar el dolor, el rubio siempre creyó estar solo cuando realizaba esto, pero desde las sombras cierto pequeño de cabellos rojos lo observaba, se sentía frustrado de perder su sueño, pero su deber como hermano mayor era proteger a su hermano pequeño, pero a pesar de sentirse bien al saber que Lector estaba viviendo una vida tranquila, en su interior se sentía de lo mas vulnerable

Y así pasaron los años hasta llegar al día de hoy, de regreso a su casa Sting estaba pensado en las palabras que le había dicho la albina "Lissana tiene razón soy de lo peor que puede existir, si me hubiera opuesto a Loki desde mucho antes podría haber evitado que Natsu-san hubiera cometido aquella locura, dios lo peor de todo esto es que nuca pude contactar con él, de nada sirve calentarme la cabeza pensado en cosas que no puedo hacer, por el momento solo dejare que las cosas pasen y me centrare en estudiar, para colmo me he enterado de que me han cambiado de clase, pero debido a los últimos análisis médicos que he tenido no he podido asistir, seguro que me consideran fuera de lista" pensó el rubio justo antes de entrar en su casa.

– estoy de regreso – -anuncio Sting mientras dejaba sus zapatos en la entrada.

– hola Sting-kun ¿como te fueron los análisis? – -pregunto el peli rojo con curiosidad.

– mi cuerpo se recupera sin problemas – -le contesto el oji azul mientras se dirigía a la cocina para comer.

– me alegro – -contesto Lector con una voz algo apagada.

– Lector ¿estas bien? – -pregunto el rubio al darse cuanta de las palabras de su hermano.

– a no te preocupes es solo que estoy cansado, venga vamos a comer – -dijo el oji negro intentando cambiar el tema de conversación.

Cuando los dos acabaron de comer alguien llamo al a puerta, Lector iba a abrí, pero Sting se interpuso y le dijo que ya se encargaba él y que no saliera de la cocina. El joven Lector asintió, pero no le hizo caso y sin que se diera cuenta lo siguió y escucho la conversación que tenia Sting con aquellos tipos.

– Sting, el amo nos envía para lo de siempre y nos ha dicho que te demos un mensaje – -dijo el líder del grupo

– dile que no interesa regresar a su lado, no pienso dejar que le pase nada a mi hermano por ser de nuevo un cerdo cabrón, así que déjense de cháchara y destrocen-me – -ordeno el rubio mientras se ponía los zapatos y los adelantaba

los tipos siguieron con rapidez al rubio, nadie se había percatado de que Lector había escuchado aquella conversación, el podre no paraba de llorar de rabia y frustración ya que por fin entendía que había detrás de aquellos misteriosos accidentes, el nunca pidió ser protegido pro nadie y no lo quería si eso significaba que una persona preciada para él sufriera por ello. Después de media hora su hermano regreso muy maltrecho, Lector al verlo lloro de desesperación, y mientras lo llevaba al salón para curarlo no le hizo ninguna pregunta a su hermano, y este tampoco parecía ter intención de habla.

Fin del Flashback:

Natsu al ver todo lo que había vivido Sting se sintió impotente y débil, el se marcho para hacerse mucho mas fuerte, pero al ver como habían acabado Lucy y Sting se sintió culpable, pero aunque no se hubiera marchado las cosas no habrían cambiado y los dos rubios pudieran haber tenido un futuro peor, con cuidado deposito a Sting en el suelo y se disponía a marcharse, pero el joven Lector intento retenerlo hasta que su hermano despertara.

– Lector, cuida de tu hermano, ya regreso – -le dijo Natsu mientras el peli rojo agarraba con cuida a su hermano.

– pero Natsu-san que va hacer no sabe donde están y mucho menos podrá afrontarlos son 5 contra uno solo – -inquiero de manera lógica, Lector quería persuadir-lo a como diera lugar.

– no te preocupes por mi, estaré bien, ademas ya se donde se encuentran esos desgraciados – -le contesto Natsu mientras le daba la espalda a Lector.

– Natsu-san ha tomado su decisión, y la respetare, así que espere un momento – -dijo Lector mientras salia corriendo hacia el cuarto de su hermano, cuando regreso Natsu se dio cuenta de que llevaba un bate metálico de béisbol.

– si va a luchar que sea con un arma, no podrá ganarles con las manos vacías – -le dijo el oji negro mientras le daba el bate de béisbol.

– gracias por preocuparte por mi, chico – -le contesto el peli rojo de mechones plateados mientras dejaba el bate encima de su hombro.

Natsu nada mas salir de casa del rubio dejo el bate de béisbol apoyado en la puerta, ya que no lo iba a necesitar con sus manos desnudas ya era mas que suficiente, Natsu ya sabia que aura generaban esos impresentables ya que en los últimos recuerdos de Stingles escucho decir que se irían a la parte de abajo del puente del norte. Cuando llego a su destino se percato de que esos tipos habían acorralado un pequeño ato que curiosamente era de color azul claro, pero no conformes con acorralarlo comenzaron a patearlo y comenzaron a pasárselo como si fuera una pelota de futbool, el ver como herían a ese pobre animal Natsu se cabreo mas de lo que ya estaba y eso era peligroso para los pobres imbéciles agresores de gatos.

– eeee cabrones atrévanse con uno de su tamaño – -grito el peli rojo de mechones plateados mientras llegaba al lugar donde se encontraban.

– que quieres mocoso déjanos divertirnos – -dijo un chico de cabello purpura.

– menuda mierda de diversión, si tiene huevos vengan contra mi – -dijo Natsu mientras se ponía al frente de ellos.

– jajajaja te crees que pararemos por que nos lo digas tu, ahora matare a este gato de mierda – -dijo el peli negro mientras elevaba su pierna para darle un patada fuerte al pobre gato, cuando dio la patada, este no sintió nada, cosa natural ya que en ese sitio no estaba el gato.

– pero que cojones ¿y ese gato? – -pregunto extrañado.

– haber pequeño quédate aquí y no te muevas – -dijo Natsu a unos metros de ellos, este había dejado al gato en una caja de cartón, la cual supuso que seria su hogar original.

– pero como ha hecho eso? – -pregunto el peli morado mientras un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo.

– me temo que hoy no es su día de suerte, una cosa ¿tienen seguro medico? – -pregunto Natsu mietras se acercaba a ellos de nuevo.

– ¿a que mierda viene eso? – -pregunto uno de los tipos.

– simple, cuando acabe con ustedes, estarán peor que cuando destrozaron a Sting por primera vez – -contesto Natsu con ira, su mirada reflejaba mucha ira, el peli rojo de mechones no se iba a contentar solo con dejarlos inconscientes.

– no te lo tengas creído mocoso – -grito el jefe de ellos mientras iba directo hacia Natsu.

– te equivocas, son ustedes quienes se lo tienen creído … gear secando – -susurro mientras mantenía su relaciones y a la vez miraba al tipo acercarse.

El tipo que se lanzo contra Natsu iba a romperle la cara, pero el oji jade lo esquivo como si nada, y antes de que el otro reaccionara, Natsu le agarro el brazo derecho lo hizo girar sobre si mismo, y con bastante fuerza le golpeo con su puño derecho la zona derecha de su cabeza, con tanta fuerza que lo estampo contra el suelo y dejo sus nudillo marcados en la templa del tipo, la fuerza que hizo Natsu en ese golpe no solo le dejo marcas de moradora, sino que el puño de Natsu estaba manchado en sangre, todos los que observaron como uno de los suyos era derrotado tan fácilmente, sintieron miedo e intentaron huir.

– demasiado tarde para huir escoria – -dijo Natsu mientras se abalanzaba contra ellos.

– !Noooo¡ – -grito el primero al que alcazaba Natsu

Alternativamente a eso exactamente 15 minutos antes, Lector estaba cuidando de su hermano, el cual se despertó de golpe, pero debido a las heridas se sintió muy adolorido, entonces miro a su lado y no había nadie, mientras estuvo inconsciente recordó todo lo que le había pasado y se sintió extraño, en ese momento llego su hermano con una vaso de agua, Sting quería saber si lo que había vivido había sido real y justo cuando se lo iba a preguntar a su hermano este se le adelanto.

– Sting-kun si estas buscando a Natsu-san el se fue a pelearse con esos chicos – -contesto Lector muy inquieto.

– mierda ese loco imprudente "coff coff" tengo … que ir a ayudarlo – -anuncio el rubio mientras se levantaba a duras penas.

– Sting-kun detente estas muy mal debes de descansar – -contesto su hermano menor mientras se acercaba a él.

– !NOOO¡ debo de ir ayudar a Natsu-san, Lector tráeme mi bate de béisbol – -ordeno con rabio el rubio mientras se levantaba.

– lo siento se lo di a Natsu-san – -le dijo este mientras se acercaba a darle el baso de agua.

– en ese caso tráeme el otro bate de madera – -le pidió Sting mientras se bebía el agua, en menos de lo que esperaba su hermano tenia el bate en sus manos y se lo dio a su hermano

– en ese caso te acompañare, no puedes ir solo en tu condición– -dijo el joven con decisión.

– lo siento Lector tu quédate aquí, esto es cosa mía, no quiero que te pase nada – -dijo el rubio mientras se apoyaba en el bate para levantarse

– !Y una mierda¡ llevo años preguntándome porque te ocurrían todos aquellos accidentes pensé que solo era mala suerte pero hoy me entere de que lo hacías por mi bien, maldita sea "sniff sniff" nunca te pedí que me protegieras, yo "sniff sniff" no soy débil, deja de tratarme como si me fuera a morir en cualquier momento, mierda nunca he querido que te sacrificaras por mi bien y mucho menos que perdieras tu sueño por mi culpa ¿acaso sabes lo "sniff sniff sniff" culpable que me siento?– -contesto el joven entre sollozos de rabia.

– Lector – -susurro el rubio mientras la rabia y el dolor se apoderaban de su corazón.

– nada de Lector, si de verdad quieres que te perdone por ser un imbécil imprudente, deja que te acompañe a ayudar a Natsu-san, aun estamos a tiempo de salvarlo – -dijo Lector mientras hacia que su hermano se apoyara en le para ir mas rápido

– lo siento Lector, creía que lo estaba haciendo era por tu bien, pero que equivoque no puedo hacer algo como protegerte para siempre, bien vamos a ayudar a Natsu-san, a es hora de que lo salve yo – -contesto el rubio mientras se ponían en marcha, nada mas salir de su casa se dieron cuenta de que había una bate de metal apoyado en la pared antes de la entrada.

– Maldito Natsu-san, ese loco a ido con las manos vacías, lo masacraran – -dijo Lector mientras agarraba el bate de béisbol.

– bien tenemos dos bates, así que no te pasara nada, vamos hay que darse prisa – -dijo Sting mientras se enderezaba, y comenzaba a correr, a pesar del dolor el no iba a permitir que de nuevo Natsu se sacrificara por él.

Los dos se dieron toda la prisa que pudieron para llegar a la zona del puente, pero debido a las heridas de Sting se retrasaron mas de lo que pensaban. Cuando lograron llegar a la zona donde sabían que iban a a estar aquellos tipos, lo que vieron Sting y Lector les dejo sin palabras, allí estaba el peli rojo de mechones plateadas, sin una rasguño, sin manchas de polvo en su ropa y cabe añadir que estaba sentado encima de los cinco chicos, los cuales estaban apilados a modo de montaña, a medida que se iba acercando se percataron de que Natsu tenia en sus brazos a un pequeño felino de color azul, Natsu lo acariciaba con cuidado. Previamente a la llegada de los hermanos Natsu había tendido al gato, para vendar algunas heridas que que tenia el felino Natsu desgarro la ropa de los tipos a los que había derrotado, cuando comprobo que el gato no corría peligro de muerte espero a que llegaron los hermanos para mostrarles su hazaña.

– Natsu-san – -gritaron el rubio y su hermano mientras se acercaban rápidamente.

– vaya si que han tardado, las heridas que tenias te han retrasado ¿verdad? – -pregunto Natsu con cierta pena por llegar tarde a la paliza del rubio.

– ¿pero como? ¿Ellos? ¿Que demonios paso aquí? – -pregunto Sting sin entender lo que sus ojos observaba.

– haber resumiendo … estos cabrones estaban golpeando a este pobre gato me enfade mas de lo que ya estaba por lo que te hicieron, así que los masacre mas de la cuenta, por suerte este gato esta bien, eso creo luego iré al veterinario a que lo revisen – -contesto el peli rojo de mechas plateadas mientras se paraba de donde estaba sentando.

– ¿pero como los has derrotado sin llevar algo con que defenderte? es imposible – -dijo el rubio incrédulo.

– bueno es una larga historia pero ahora soy muy fuerte y puedo acabar con imbéciles como estos sin despeinarme, por cierto … Lector por favor coge al gato un momento. – -pidió el oji jade con cara amable.

– claro – -contesto el chico mientras agarraba al gato. En ese momento Natsu desbarato la montaña de cuerpo y saco con una sola mano al jefe de aquellos tipos, el cual seguía inconsciente por el golpe que Natsu le había dado en al cabeza, Sting y Lector estaba impresionados de que el oji jade pudiera arrastras a esa mole con una sola mano

– haber despierta capullo – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas de mala manera mientras le daba una bofetada bastante sonora y luego lo botaba al suelo.

– por favor ya no me pegues mas – -rogó el líder del grupo con bastante miedo

– haber ¿que tienes que decirles a estos dos chicos? – -dijo el oji jade mientras se sentaba encima de este y agarraba su cabeza para que los pudiera ver a la cara.

– lo siento – -dijo este entre sollozos lastimero.

– ¿como no escuche bien repite-lo? – -ordeno el peli rojo de mechas plateadas mientras comenzaba a hacer presión con su mano en al cabeza del tipo.

– lo siento mucho no lo volveré a hacer, nunca mas volverte a maltratar a la gente – -dijo el chico mientras agachaba su cabeza y lloraba

– bueno ya se disculpo y sus amigos no podrán golpear a nadie mas por el resto de sus vidas, vayamos – -dijo el oji jade mientras le daba la espalda del líder y se llevaba a Sting, Lector y el gato azul de allí, pero el chico de cabellos negros había estado fingiendo para tener la oportunidad de atacarlos por la espalda y justo cuando estaba cerca de ellos, Sting se giro involuntariamente y lo vio.

– !cuidado Natsu-san¡ – -grito el rubio, no obstante el peli rojo de mechones plateados ya se imaginaba que pasaría eso, con rapidez empujo un poco a Lector y su hermano, se giro y …

– !RIFLEEE¡ !PISTOL¡ – -grito mientras le estampaba su puño derecho en el esternón al atacante, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que este cayo en el acto mientras soltaba un poco de sangre por su boca,luego con su mano izquierda le haces-to otro golpe en la mandíbula del tipo, varios de los dientes de este tipo saltaban por los aires, tanto seguido cayo al suelo de nuevo inconsciente

Lector y su hermanos al ver la fuerzas del peli rojo de mechones plateados se sorprendieron, y lo hicieron mas cuando el cuerpo del tipo retrocedía casi 3 metros, al ver ese acto de fuerza supieron que Nasu había derrotado a esos tipos limpiamente. al verlo en el suelo derrotado Natsu llamo a la ambulancia para que viniera a atenderlos, cosa que sorprendió a los hermanos, a pesar de ser muy fuerte el no se había dejado corromper por esa fuerza y seguía siendo buena persona. Después Natsu les pido saber si sabina de un veterinario cercano, Sting y Lector lo acompañaron con mucho gusto, en el trayecto el peli rojo de mechas plateadas les contó todo lo que le había ocurrido a lo largo de estos 5 últimos años, excluyendo la parte de la melodía y el 17º, ante todos aquellos sucesos Sting y Lector estaban impresionados, todo tenia sentido a la vez que era imposible. Después de media hora de camino llegaron a una clínica veterinaria, allí Natsu entrego al gato para que le hicieran un reconociendo completo, tardaron un poco en hacerle el chequeo, pero cuando acabaron se lo devolvieron a Natsu

– chico tienes suerte este gato no tiene heridas mortales e hiciste bien al vendarles las heridas si no lo llegas a hacer habría podido producirse una hemorragia interna y haber muerto – -concluyo el veterinario mientras le entregaba el gato al peli rojo de mechones plateados

– muchas gracias por atenderlo, bueno me lo llevare a casa y lo cuidare, a partir de ahora seras mi gato y te llamare … Happy – -concluyo con una sonrisa.

– ! Aye¡ – -respondió el pequeño a modo de afirmación.

– vaya es la primera vez que escucho a un gato que maúlla tan raro, puede comprobar si tiene algo malo otra vez – -pregunto el peli rojo de mechones plateados con cierta preocupación.

– esta bien … haber … no, no tiene nada raro, lo pasare por los rayos X esperen afuera y ya les digo, por el momento estas serán las medicinas que debe de tomar para recuperarse – -dijo el veterinario mientras le entregaba unas pastillas y se llevaba a Happy a la maquina de rayos.

Una vez afuera Natsu y sus dos nuevos amigos esperaban impacientes por los resultados, el veterinario no tardo en salir con el pequeño Happy en brazos.

– chico en las radiografías no se ve nada mas que algunos huesos rotos y nada mas la verdad es que ha tenido suerte si esos chicos le hubieran pateado la cabeza estaría muerto, este gato aun es muy pequeño para su edad, debe de ser un gato callejero, pero como te lo vas a quedar tu no pasara nada, y con respecto a lo del maullido parece que es algo innato no te preocupes – -contó el veterinario mientras le daba a Happy.

– muchas gracias por su trabajo aquí tienes el dinero por la revisión y los rayos – -dijo el oji jade mientras le daba el dinero de la factura.

– de nada y cualquier cosa vienes y nos avisas, la siguiente vez te saldrá mas barato – -contesto el veterinario mientras les daba la espalda y se marchaba.

– bueno ya es algo tarde así que tenemos que marcharnos, aun tenemos que preparar la cena – -dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba del asiento.

– es verdad van a ser las nueve, los acompañare y luego me voy a casa – -dijo el peli rojo de mechones plateados de manera animada.

– no tienes que molestarte Natsu-san estaremos bien y en cualquier caso ya tengo tu numero de teléfono y llevamos dos bates de béisbol no te preocupes, vayámonos Lector – -dijo el rubio mientras le tendía la manos a su hermano menor.

– Sting-kun tiene razón, nos vamos muchas gracias por lo de hoy Natsu-san, no sabe cuanto se lo agradezco – -dijo el joven mientras agachaba su cabeza a mido de agradecimiento.

– no fue de nada, para eso están los amigos, por cierto mañana mis amigos y yo hemos quedado para salir a divertirnos, vengan con nosotros – -ofreció el peli rojo de mechones plateados

– no podemos Natsu-san, tus amigos me odian por lo que paso y no puedo dejar a Lector solo y aunque viniera con nosotros se aburriría todos son mayores que él y … – -Natsu no le dejo acabar esa sarta de excusas.

– Sting no te preocupes todo estará bien, nos lo pasaremos bien y habría un chico de la edad de Lector así que descuida, y no aceptare un no por respuesta así que mañana te envió un mensaje y te alistas, como no estés a la hora acordada te traer de los pelos – -contesto con una de sus sonrisas.

– "suspiro" esta bien iremos – -admitió el rubio con aire de derrota.

– bueno los veo mañana – -se despido el peli rojo de mechas plateadas mientras se alejaba por la calle, con Happy en brazos

Sin duda hoy había sido un día muy agotador para la mayoría de conocidos del oji jade. Durante el camino de vuelta a casa, solo podía pensar en Lucy, pero intento distraerse con el pequeño gato, el cual no paraba de maullar de aquella manera tan peculiar. Una vez que estuvo en casa el peli rojo de mechas plateadas fue a ponerle algo de comida cuando entro en la cocina se encontró con Gray el cual tenia una bolsa de hielo en su mano.

– oeee cabeza de lava ¿y ese gato? – -pregunto extrañado el peli azul

– unos imbéciles lo estaban golpeando y lo rescate, como no tiene collar y parece algo desnutrido es evidente que es un gato abandonado, así que me lo voy a quedar, lo he llamado Happy, vamos Happy saludo al sesos congelados – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas mientras con cuidado acariciaba la cabeza del felino.

– !Ayee¡ – -maulló con cierta fuerza.

– que gato mas raro ¿porque maúlla así? – -pregunto Fullbuster mientras habría la nevera y buscaba un poco de pescado para el gato.

– ni idea, el veterinario me dijo que no pasa nada al parecer es algo innato, la verdad es que me da gracia – -contesto el oji jade mientras depositaba al gato azul en la mesa del comedor.

– aquí tienes Happy un poco de pescado – -dijo el peli azul mientras dejaba el plato con el pescado cerca del felino.

– !Ayeee¡ – -volvió a maullar el felino antes de comenzar a comerse el pescado.

– bueno ¿como te fue con Lucy? – -pregunto el peli azul con curiosidad.

– las cosas de momento parece que van bien, poco a poco volveremos a ser amigos y posiblemente logre que su autoestima regrese y podamos volver a ser novios – -dijo con cierto animo el peli rojo de mechones plateados.

– no pareces muy animado que digamos ¿acaso ocurre algo mas? – -pregunto el peli azul con cierta preocupación

– pues lo que pasa es que va ha ser difícil y llevara tiempo pero no queda de otra que esperar, por cierto como te fue esta tarde con Juvia – -pregunto Natsu para cambiar de tema.

– bueno, salimos a tomar un helado luego paseamos un rato y pro ultimo acabamos en su casa y bueno, lo hicimos – -contesto avergonzado.

– jajajajaja apenas se conoces de poco y ya lo han hecho, Hielito eres un salido – -se burlo el oji jade

– ca … cállate loco de las llamas, es, es que fue todo muy rápido y no sabría decírtelo, teníamos mucha química y no pudimos controlarnos fue algo como … cuando mezclas coca cola Light y Mentos fue explosivo, ella tenia mas experiencia que yo debido a lo suyo con Lyon, y como era mi primera vez, pero no quería que eso fuese un problema asi que di lo mejor de mi para que ella se olvide del cuerpo de Lyon, creo que para mañana no podrá caminar adecuadamente – -comento el peli azul con alivio.

– Gray eres un degenerado, pero bueno tu también estas destrozado ¿no? Lo dijo por la bolsa de hielo – -señalo acusadora-mente el peli rojo de mechones plateados

– lo se tuve que emplearme a fondo, posiblemente mañana tenga agujetas y todo – -comento Gray mientras se sentaba en una silla y se depositaba la bolsa de hielo en su entrepierna.

– pervertido de las nieves, bueno me voy a duchar vigila a Happy y cuando se acabe el pescado dale estas medicinas.

– no te preocupes basura en llamas lo cuidare bien, tu descansa – -contesto el peli azul mientras se acercaba y miraba al curioso gato.

Natsu subió a su cuarto y se preparo para la ducha. Una vez acabo de ducharse y de ponerse el pijama, el cual consistía en una pantaloneta de color negro con unos dibujos de llamas, acompañada por una camiseta básica blanca, el peli rojo de mechones plateados bajo para ver a Happy y al Fullbuster, pero para la sorpresa de este, Gajeel también estaba allí observando al gato

– oeee fierro de cuarta ¿cuado llegaste? – -pregunto el oji jade mientras se acercaba para acariciar el pequeño felino el cual estaba en brazos de Gajeel.

– hace 5 minutos oye este gato es muy raro es la primera vez que veo un gato de este color y que maullé tan raro ¿donde lo encontraste? – -pregunto un curioso Gajeel mientras se lo pasaba al peli rojo de mechas plateadas

– es un gato callejero unos imbéciles lo estaban golpeando y lo salve, ummmm parece que estas celoso ¿acaso tu también quieres un gato? – pregunto con malicia mientras se aferraba a su gato.

– si un idiota como tu tiene uno ¿porque yo no puedo tener un gato? – -contesto e peli negro con enfado.

– Gray tu no quieres un gato ¿cierto? – -pregunto el peli rojo de mechas plateadas a modo de burla

– los gatos no me desagradan pero si pudiera elegir me gustaría un perro, un pastor aleman o huskid siberiano – -razón el peli azul mientras pensaba en cual de esas dos opciones seria la mejor.

– ya veras Salamander voy a buscar un gato que sea mejor que el tuyo – -desafió el peli negro.

– como quieras pero Happy es de insuperable – -contesto el oji jade de manera desafiante.

En ese momento Natsy y Gajeel se pusieron a discutir y a darse de golpes, después de 15 minutos de pelea absurda pararon, ya que debían de organizar lo de mañana

– ya que pararon par de idiotas vamos a planificar lo de mañana ¿les parece? – -pregunto Fullbuster mientras les lanzaba un cubo de hielo a cada unos.

– ya ya no jodas, bueno que les parece si salimos a comer a algún sitio luego caminamos un rato, después un cine y por ultimo cenamos ¿les parece? – -propuso el oji rojo

– buen plan bestia de metal, ahora solo falta la hora y el lugar de reunión – -dijo el peli azul.

– que les parece delante de la estaciones de Tenrou a las 12:30, luego vamos a comer al restaurante Festival y de hay damos un paseo por el parque del Dragon Race, y después de cruzar el parque llegaríamos al centro comercial del centro, este tiene un cine dentro así que antes de que empiece la función podemos pasear por las tiendas ademas ahora que lo recuerdo allí hay una tienda de mangas y animes que me gustaría visitar y comprar algunas cosas – -argumento el peli rojo de mechones plateados muy animado.

– ¿una tienda de animes y mangas? Genial tengo unas ganas de comprarme todos los mangas de bleach y leerlos durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos en Impel Down nos hemos perdido muchos capítulos que les parece si después de lo que volvamos del cine nos hacemos una maratón de anime – -pregunto el peli negro entusiasmado.

– metalero de cuarta no tenias ni que decirlo todos teníamos eso en mente – -contesto de manera burlona el peli azul.

– ¿a quien llamas metalero stripper? – -contesto el peli negro mientas le cogía del cuello de la camiseta.

- a ti come fierros, a caso hay otro metalero en casa? - -pregunto desafiante el oji negro

Y de esta manera otra pelea absurda comenzó, no duro mucho ya que acabaron rápidamente, después de eso cada uno se fue a su cuarto para descansar pero antes de irse a dormir todos enviaron a sus respectivos contactos el lugar y la hora de reunión, en esos mensajes Natsu le pregunto a Romeo si Wendy podía ir, el joven de cabello morado el contesto que ella no podía ya que tenia que ir a visitar a unos familiares. Al leer eso el peli rojo de mechones plateados sonrió para si, de esta manera Lector no estaría de sujeta-velas, acto seguido aviso a Lissana y Lucy, la rubia le consto un poco preocupado por la albina, pero Natsu la tranquilizo, luego aviso a Sting, este acepto sin ninguna queda, a diferencia de cuando se lo pido pro primera vez. Una vez acabo de contestar los mensajes se recostó en su cama y se durmió plácidamente.

La noche paso rápidamente, el sábado llego por fin, pero cierto peli rojo de mechas plateadas acompañado de sus hermanos de batalla aun estaban durmiendo a pesar de ser las 12:35, pero cinco minutos después Natsu giro en su cama y tuvo la mala suerte de caer de cara al suelo, de esta manera despertó, miro el reloj de su mesa de noche y se alarmo.

– !La puta madreeeee¡ llegamos tarde, mierda, mierda, mierda – -grito descontrola do el oji jade mientras salia de su cuarto a comprobar si sus amigos estaba despiertos. Pero ellos estaban aun dormidos.

– levanta Gray llegamos tarde, si no nos damos prosa dejaras plantada a Juvia – -grito Natsu al abrir la puerta de la habitación de este, el cual al oír sus palabras despertó alarmado, de tal manera que se enredo con las cobijas y cayo al suelo de bruces.

– Gajeel levántate llegamos tarde y como llegues tarde Levy te castrara – -grito de nuevo el oji jade mientras habría violentamente la puerta de la habitación de este. Gajeel también se levanto apurado y se estrello contra una silla de su cuarto.

- mi dedo gordo - -se quejo adolorido por el golpeo.

- joder porque no han sonado las alarmas - -grito Gray mientras buscaba la ropa que se iba a poner.

- no tengo ni idea, pero hay que apurarse sino quedaremos mal con todos - -contesto Natsu, al igual que este estaba buscando su ropa

_**Hola y aquí esta el capitulo de esta semana, como me entere de esto de Nalu Week decidí participar, pero no estoy seguro de que tema era el de hoy, pero antes lei en algunos que el tema de hoy era "vulnerable" no se si eso pega con lo que he escrito, pero espero que lo disfruten y dejen su review, hasta la semana que viene :)**_


	19. día en el centro comercia 1º parte

_**buenas tardes lectores de este fic, lamento no haber podido actualizar ayer viernes pero han pasado muchas cosas en esta semana que me han impedido escribir, ademas de que ha habido cierto cambios en mi vida y me temo que después del capitulo de la semana que viene me tomare un descanso de publicar, ojo no cancelare este fic, solo necesito tiempo para arreglar ciertos asuntos que tengo afuera de aquí, ademas la semana que viene les concretare cuando regresare con un nuevo capitulo, prometo que intentare regresar lo mas pronto que pueda, pero eso ya no lo decido yo, sin mas les dejo el capitulo y de nuevo me disculpo, tanto por la tardanza y por el descanso que me tomare, pero enserio lo necesito mucho.**_

Capitulo 18: dia en el centro comercia: 1º parte.

Los tres se prepararon lo mas rápido que pudieron, por desgracia para ellos, solo había en al casa dos baños, cosa que era un buen problema ya que eran tres personas, en una rápida decisión, mientras Gray y Gajeel comenzaban a ducharse y a asearse, Natsu aprovechaba para preparara algo sencillo para comer al medio día, pero este plato de comida no era para ellos, sino para los padres del oji jade, ya que debido a un aplazamiento de ultima hora de sus juicios, tuvieron que salir temprano de la casa. Natsu no se lo pensó dos veces y escogió para la comida una sopa de frijoles , con fideos y carne de cerdo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Natsu pico los trozos de carne, comenzó a hacer el sofrito de cebolla, por suerte para el oji jade, en el congelador ya había frijoles ya preparados, los cuales se podían ocupar en una menestra o en una sopa, como en este caso. Cuando ya tenia todos los ingredientes para ir poniéndola a la sopa, el oji rojo apareció ya cambiado, entonces Natsu le pidió el relevo, ya que necesitaba asearse y ducharse, Gajeel no era muy bueno cocinando por su cuenta, pero su tenia unas instrucciones claras y precisas si podría cocinar con bastante destreza, cosa que el oji jade previo y le dejo unas anotaciones que pudiera seguir mientras se estuviera duchando.

Con toda la tranquilidad posible, el peli rojo de mechones plateados se lavo la boca, se ducho y se seco para vestirse, su atuendo consistía en una camisa de color rojo fuego la cual se arremango hasta los codos, una corbata de color negro a juego con su chaleco ajustado, unos vaqueros del mismo color que el chaleco y una convers del mismo color que su camisa. Como accesorios se coloco un reloj de la marca, Mulco, variedad Titans modelo para hombre, los colores de este hacían juego con su vestimenta, tenia una franja rojo en el centro de la correa y a los filos del reloj. Una vez estuvo listo agarro su teléfono móvil y le envió un mensaje a la rubia, en el cual el avisaba que se retrasarían un poco y que le hiciera el favor tener un bolso mediana a la mano, la rubia no tardo en contestarle y le dijo que no pasaba nada y que los esperarían en el lugar acordado.

Cuando bajo a la cocina se encontró con sus dos hermanos de batalla, Gray iba vestido una una camisa azule eléctrica abierta, debajo de este llevaba una camiseta de manga corda de color blanco, esta en el pecho tenia el símbolo de los piratas del uno de sus mangas preferidos conocido pro el nombre de One Park (parodia del one piece que aparece en Gintama), ademas de la camisa y la camiseta, traía puesto unos vaqueros de color azul oscuro, el cual tenia algunas rupturas a lo largo de este, y para rematar traía puestas unas convers del mismo color que su camisa.

Luego su vista va directa a Gajeel, quien iba vestido casi igual que nuestro oji jade, la diferencia de su atuendo radicaba en que su camisa era de color gris plateado, al igual que sus convers, ademas su pantalón vaquero no era negro era de un color mas claro que el pantalón de Gray, ademas de tener dos cadenas a los lados de los pantalones y por ultimo llevaba un brazalete estilo romano en le brazo derecho, el peli negro la percatarse de la vista de Natsu le hablo.

– por fin estas Salamander, ahora tenemos que ver como aceleramos el paso para no retrasarnos mas de lo que ya estamos – -fue lo primero que dijo el oji rojo nada mas verlo.

– tranquilos tengo una buena idea, venga vamos la garaje, a mierda casi se me olvida darle las medicinas a Happy, vaya yendo – -les dijo Natsu mientras iba a ver a su felino amigo.

El peli azul y el oji rojo fueron al garaje y esperaron a Natsu, cuando entraron pensaron que irían en la moto, pero eso era algo demasiado peligroso, ademas de que podrían ponerles un multa y quitarles la moto, Natsu no tardo en llegar, se veía algo raro, cosa que preguntaron los chicos.

– oeee estufa andante que es ese bulto de tu espalda – -pregunto Gray estañado.

– a bueno no es nada ya les diré cuando lleguemos, haber tiene que estar por aquí – -dijo el peli rojo de mechones plateados mientras buscaba en una de las cajas que había por allí.

– ¿que se supone que estas buscando? – -pregunto Gajeel intrigado.

– aquí están, son unos mono patines que mis padres compraron en una de mis visitas, no es muy difícil de usar, solo es cuestión de tener equilibrio y ya esta – -les dijo el oji jade mientras les entregaba unos monopatines de color negro y ruedas marrón claro.

– Gegege esto se pone interesante, vamos – -dijo Gajeel mientras se les delataba y salia a la calle.

Los chicos lo imitaron, Natsu antes de salir se aseguro de que el fuego estuviera apagado, luego cerro la casa y partió junto a su compañeros, al principio a los chicos les costo un poco dominar el equilibrio, pero eso paso rápido y comenzaron a ir con bastante rapidez, como iban con retraso tuvieron que ir tomando atajos y poniendo mas velocidad, gracias al cielo, nunca mejor dicho, el era un día frió, así que no tenían que preocuparse por sudar demasiado por el pequeño esfuerzo, en el trayecto hacia su destino tuvieron que ir esquivando a muchas personas y obstáculos, en algunos casos iban gritando a diestro y siniestro "!aparten cabrones que vamos con prisa¡" todos los que se metían en su camino se salina asustados tanto por la manera en la que lo decían como por las caras de lunáticos que tenían los 3.

Mientras tanto en el lugar de espera, ya casi todos se encontraban allí, en el lugar ya estaban Lissana, la cual traía puesto, unas converz de caña baja de color blanco, ademas de unos shorts de color verde militar, y una camisa blanca sencilla, la cual traía arremangada hasta los codos, la cual hacia juego con sus zapatos. Luego estaba Juvia quien traía un vestido ibicenco de color azul cielo el cual le llegaba varios centímetros mas hacia abajo después de la mitad del muslo, pero no llegaba hasta las rodillas, al tener los hombros descubiertos traía puesto una chaqueta pequeña de color negro, esta chaqueta era de estilo pequeño las mangas solo llegaban hasta los ante brazos y por ultimo traía puestas unas sandalias espartanas de color negro. Por ultimo se encontraba el joven Romeo quien llevaba unos vaqueros azul oscuro unas convers negras con filos rojos y una camiseta de color blanco con una especie de símbolo de color negro y filos rojos en el pecho, debajo tenia escrito en letras negras con filos rojos (Grim Heart).

– ese par si que se retrasan – -dijo la albina algo molesta.

– Lissana-san no te preocupes seguro que Gray-sama y el resto ya están en camino – -le dijo cierta peli azul de cabellos largos.

– es cierto, seguro que Natsu-nii se ha quedado dormido, ya me lo imagino viniendo hacia aquí en estos momentos, apartando a la gente mientras va corriendo como un poseso – dijo el peli morado con una gota de sudor en su nuca (estilo anime)

– jajajajaja ese es un típico de Natsu – -contesto la oji azul mientras se aguantaba las ganas de reír.

– buenos días Lissana – -dijo una oji marrón que acababa de llegar junto a una rubia, la cual tenia un bolso de la marca adidas de color marrón claro con letras blancas, en el hombro.

la vestimenta de las dos recién llegadas no tenia nada que envidiarle al resto, Levy tenia unas sandalias espartanas de color blanco, unos pantalones pitillo que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas u una blusa de color verde marino y con un pequeño cinturón blanco a la altura de su cintura. por otro lado estaba Lucy vestida con unas sandalias similares a las de Levy, pero estas eran de color negro y el llegaban hasta mas arriba del tobillo, tenia puesta una falda de cuero con vuelo de color negro, dicha falda le llegaba a la altura de sus muslos, aparte de esto, la rubia tenia puesta una blusa de hombros descubiertos, con unas ondulaciones en la parte final de arriba, por ultimo traía una chaqueta de cuero, similar a la de Juvia solo que esta era de color marrón claro.

– buenos días Levy … hola Lucy – -contesto la albina, a la primera de buena manera pero a Lucy le contesto con neutralidad.

– buenos días Lissana, y buenos días a todos – -contesto la rubia mientra hacia una pequeña reverencia.

– buenos días – -contestaron la mayoría sorprendido de la llegada de la rubia, de repente se formo una atmósfera extraña allí, la rubia se sintió fuera de lugar, quería irse, pero la peli azul de cabellos cortos, la detuvo.

– chicos no tiene que sentirse raros con ella, se que han pasado cosas, pero quiero que sepan que las cosas con Natsu y Lu-chan están normalizadas, los dos han quedado como amigos – -dijo la peli azul intentando clamar el ambiente.

– vaya me legro de que las cosas entre Natsu-san y Lucy-san estén normales – -comenzó la peli azul de cabellos largos intentando relajar ella también la tensión.

– yo también, Natsu-nii seguro que sabe lo que hace y todos debemos respetar su decisión – -comento el peli morado mientras miraba discretamente a la albina de cabellos cortos.

– Lissana yo quiero pedirte discu… – -la rubia no acabo su frase ya que la albina la miro de manera intimidan-te, entonces ella comenzó a hablar.

– si Natsu te ha perdonado, sera porque así lo siente "suspiro" yo no soy menos para no perdonarte, así que enhorabuena por tu reconciliación con Natsu, y esta vez procura no cagarla – -contesto la albina mientras la mirada de manera desafiante mientras le tendía la mano, la oji marrón quedo sorprendida, pero acepto la mano de Lisssana y cerraron el pacto

– muchas gracias, prometo que no "la cagare" esta vez– -contesto la rubia con una feliz sonrisa.

– no tienes porque dármelas … espera ¿que haces tu aquí rubio de mierda? – -pregunto una albina enfurecida al ver que cierto rubio había llegado, con rapidez se alejo e la rubia y fue a encarar al otro rubio.

– bu … enos … días – -contesto el rubio con cierta timidez, este vestía unas botas de media caña de color azul marino, un pantalón holgado de color blanco, una camiseta gris oscuro y una chaqueta del mismo azul que sus botas (versión de su vestimenta en el día final de los juegos mágicos)

– te lo he preguntado una vez, no pienso repetirlo una tercera vez, ¿que mierda haces aquí rubio oxigenado? – -insulto la albina de mala manera.

– no insultes a mi hermano – -salio Lector en defensa de su hermano.

– ¿hermano? – -preguntaron todos muy sorprendidos ya que no se parecían mucho.

- No pasa nada Lector tranquilo – -le dijo el oji azul con una sonrisa.

– pero Sting-kun esa chica te ha insultado – -le dijo el peli rojo a su hermano con enfado

– Lector la mayoría no conocen la verdad, a sus ojos soy un monstruo – -le explico Sting mientras mecía los cabellos del peli rojo con su palma, ante esta acción tan sensible, la albina quedo descolocada.

– te diré esto de manera educada por que esta tu hermano, pero si no quieres problemas márchate, Natsu te pateara el trasero si te encuentra aquí – -dijo la albina a modo de amenaza.

– pero si fue Natsu-san quien nos invito – -le aclaro el peli rojo con determinación.

– ¿QUEEE? – -gritaron sorprendidos algunos de los presentas, a excepción de Lucy y Levy.

– tienes que estar mintiendo – -dijo la albina incrédula, ante esa revelación, pero recordó la charla con Natsu ayer por la tarde y en este momento su mente estaba muy confusa

En ese momento la tensión que se formo en la atmósfera era tan densa que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, la albina estaba al borde de un ataque de ira y de una sensación de locura inminente, las palabras y la actitud de Natsu la tenían muy confundida y no sabia que demonios hacer, ella sentía que muchas cosas se le estaban escapando de las manos, después de todo ella era un mujer algo explosiva y apasionado en muchos aspectos. Ninguno de los presentes tenia intención de romper la tensión, pero cierto trió de locos hacia su aparición y como de costumbre sus entradas no eran discretas.

– !aparten cabrones¡ – -se escucho decir a los tres restantes del grupo al fondo de la plaza, todas las personas delante de ellos se apartaron abrupta-mente.

– mierda esto es azulejo no podemos detenernos con un derrape – -dijo Natsu mientras avanzaba hacia su grupo de amigos.

– mierda Salamander esto nos pasa por hacerte caso – -se molesto Gajeel mientras intentaba frenar con la parte trasera de su mono patín, pero fue en vano.

– en ese caso, si no tiene agallas no lo intenten – -dijo este mientras aceleraba mas.

– !¿pero que cojones?¡ si sigues los atropellaras – -dijo Gray inquieto por la seguridad de su novia.

En ese momento Natsu se agacho en el mono patín, hizo un movimiento de presión y salto unto con el patín, en el aire Natsu agarro con una mano derecha el monopatín, comenzó a girar hacia delante, sus pies llegaron al suelo, la velocidad del momento hizo que sus pies se arrastraron, pero consiguió frenarse, mientras que con su mano izquierda sujetaba el patinete a la altura de su pecho y con su mano derecha recta. Al ver la manera tan teatral de frenar los otros no se quedaron atrás e imitaron sus acción, los dos cayeron en la misma posición y estilo que Natsu, cerca del grupo había tres chicos al ver esa apariencia quedaron asombrados, así que se acercaron.

- eso ha sido impresionante - -dijo uno de los chicos

- por favor sean nuestros maestros - -dijo otro del os chicos

- lo siento pero no tenemos tiempo hoy, pero tomen, ya no los necesitaremos - -dijo Natsu mientras les daba su monopatín, Gajeel y Gray imitaron sus acciones.

- ¿son para nosotros? - -preguntaron los tres chicos.

- claro, bueno vayan a practicar, nosotros nos tenemos que ir a hacer cosas con nuestros amigos - -dijo el oji rojo a modo de despedida.

- muchas gracias adiós - -dijeron mientras se marchaban.

– cabrones me han copiado, esto tiene derechos de imagen y de autor – -replico Natsu mientras miraba mal a sus dos hermanos de batalla

– cállate no se nos ocurría otra manera para frenar – -protesto Gajeel mientras se crujía el cuello.

– buen punto, a hola chicas y chicos – -saludo Gray como si nada.

– ¿les parece una forma normal de aparecer? – -pregunto Levy con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

– jejejej es que no se podía parar de manera normal y bueno jejeje– -excuso el peli negro.

– Natsu-nii eso fue alucinante – -dijo Romeo con brillo en los ojos.

– hola Natsu – -dijo tímidamente la rubia.

– hola Lucy – -le contesto Natsu mientras le brindaba una cálida sonrisa, los dos se miraron mutuamente "que bien se le ve esa ropa, tengo que decírselo" pensaron los dos avergonzados. La rubia dejo escapar una sonrisa, lo cual hizo muy feliz a Natsu y justo cuando iban a decirse los cumplidos cierta albina arruino la situación

– siento interrumpir este momento, pero Natsu nos debes una explicación sobre este rubio oxigenado, el dice que lo has invitado, pero es obvio que es una mentira burda para intentar atacarte en un momento de guardia baja – -dijo la albina con mala cara.

– jajajajaajaj es la mayor tontería que he escuchado, Lissana yo he invitado a Sting, el aunque no lo crees es un buen amigo mio, así que deja de insultarlo – -contesto el peli rojo de mechones plateados mientras se acercaba a saludar al rubio.

– tienes que estar bromeando, ¿acaso te olvidaste de como te apalizo varios días antes de que te marcharas? – -pregunto exasperada la albina.

– Lissana el tuvo sus motivos y los comprendo, es mas su hubiera estado en al situación de Sting habría hecho lo mismo, así que dejemos el tema de una vez – -contesto tajante-mente Natsu, su rostro era serio y no iba a dar vuelta a tras con su decisión.

– muchas gracias por sus palabras Natsu-san, pero si voy a ser una molestia me … – -se excuso el rubio pero Natsu lo detuvo.

– no eres una molestia, tu eres mi amigo y lo que paso tu ya lo has pagado muy bien – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas mientras señalaba las vendas que tenia en la cabeza y la moradora de su ojo derecho.

– oye Natsu me dijiste que no le pegarías – -protesto la peli azul enfadada.

– y no le he pegado, eso se lo hicieron otros, pero no te preocupes, esos no volverán a pegar a nadie – -contesto el oji jade con una sonrisa macabra.

– ¿los mataste? – -preguntaron todos los presentes asustados

– !¿Queeee?¡ !No¡ solo les rompí los huesos nada mas ,que clase de monstruo creen que soy – -contesto un herido y dramático Natsu mientras mordía un pañuelo, que sabe dios de donde se había sacado, a la vez que lagrimeaba

– eso es un poco monstruoso – -dijeron por lo bajo todos los presentes.

– bueno dejemos eso de lada ahora vamos a divertirnos – -respondió un Natsu bipolar, antes estaba casi al borde del llanto y ahora rebosaba felicidad.

– Aye, Aye – -maulló un gato desde la espalad del oji jade.

– mierda casi se me olvida que tenia al pobre Happy en mi espalda – -dijo Natsu mientras se quitaba el chaleco con cuidado y sacaba al pequeño felino envuelto en una pequeña manta.

– espera ¿desde cuanto tienes un gato? ¿y para que lo traes en tu espalda?– -pregunto Lissana sorprendida.

– ayer cuando fui a masacrara a los cerdos que golpearon a Sting me encontré con que estaban golpeando a Happy, como no tiene dueño decidí quedármelo – -contesto Natsu mientras lo desenvolvía y lo ponía entre sus brazos.

– vaya es la primera vez que veo a un gato de color azul – -dijo Lucy mientras se acercaba a Natsu para ver al gato mas de cerca.

– lose es un gato increíble – -contesto Natsu con una sonrisa

– Natus-nii ¿porque este gato maúlla tan raro? – -pregunto Romeo sorprendido.

– no tengo ni idea, se le hicieron pruebas y estaba bien no tiene nada raro que lo haga maullar así, pro lo que dijeron es algo innato, a casi lo olvido ¿Happy estas bien? Si te has hecho daño maúlla una vez si estas bien maúlla dos veces – -pregunto el peli rojo de mecas plateadas preocupado por la integridad física de su mascota ya que aun estaba convaleciente.

– Aye, Aye – -respondió el felino, esto sorprendió a los presentes y las chicas se enternecieron al ver a ese felino tan particular.

– buen chico Happy, luego te daré un pescado muy grande– -dijo Natsu mientras acariciaba la cabeza de este.

– ayeee – -ronroneo el gato mientras restregaba mas la cabeza en los dedos de Natsu

– que fuerte ese gato es increíble – -dijo Lissana muy asombrada, su enfado no había desparecido pero prefirió dejarlo a un lado, no se iba a amargar por nada ni por nadie

– espera ¿porque has traído a un gato? – -pregunto Levy sin entender las acciones de Natsu, cosa que no era una novedad.

– es que no podía dejarlo solo aun esta convaleciente y tiene que tomar sus medicamentos, mis padres no vendrán hasta tarde y estaba preocupado – -dijo el oji jade mientras lo abrazaba.

– entonces ¿por eso me pediste que trajera un bolso no? – -intervino la rubia para sentirse parte del grupo.

– exacto Lucy, en algunos sitios no lo podremos tener fuera y es necesario esconderlo, te lo encargo, pero no te preocupes no me alejare de ti, digo para darle las medicinas a Happy – -dijo el peli rojo de mechones plateados algo avergonzado, con cuidado Natsu le entrego a Lucy el pequeño felino

– prometo que lo cuidare bien – -contesto la rubia mientras lo abrazaba con cuidado "vaya es tan cálido como Natsu, al menos lo que recuerdo de sus abrazos" pensó la rubia mientras lo estrechaba entre sus brazos y su busto.

– Aye, Aye, Aye – -maulló el gato mientras restregaba su cara en el pecho de Lucy, cosa que puso un poco celoso a cierto oji jade.

– me jajaja haces cosquillas jajaja Happy – -dijo Lucy en un intento de dejarlo quiero ya que el gato aprovechaba y se restregaba contra el pecho de lucy.

– venga Happy no molestes a Lucy, lo siento es un poco revoltoso, pongo en tu bolso. – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas, entonces intento agarrar a Happy pero este no se dejo, cosa que ponía de mas de los nervios a Natsu, ya que en una de esas escabullidas de poco alarga la mano y toco mas de la cuenta a Lucy

– no te preocupes no me molesta, dime Happy ¿quieres que te cargue un rato? Si es así maúlla una vez o si prefieres estar mas cómodo en el bolso maúlla dos veces – -le dijo la rubia mientras le acariciaba las orejas.

– Ayeeeee – -maulló con energía el gato, cosa que le saco una vena de enfado a Natsu "sera aprovechado, si no fuera por que es un animal juraría que se esta burlando de mi cada vez que me mira" pensó un molesto Natsu.

– parece que quiere que lo lleve así, luego lo pongo en el bolso – -dijo la rubia, en ese momento se formo un corrillo de chicas, Natsu se quedo fuera, todas se habían acercado a ver y jugar un poco con Happy, ya que les parecía muy mono, por otro lado en el lado de los hombres …

– claro como no le va a gustar que lo cargues si lo tienes entre tus pecho – -susurro el peli rojo de mechones plateados mientras hacia un puchero de enfado

– oe oe Flamita tu gato te ha superado, aunque con cosas monos uno no puede competir – -se burlo el peli azul, pero para sus adentro sentía celos del pobre animal, ya que Juvia en ese momento le acariciaba la barriga y sonreía ante la reacción de este, ante esto Gray se deprimió

– ese gato si que es listo, es mejor que ustedes dos juntos – -opino Gajeel con una sonrisa, pero su opinión y sonrisa desapareció cuando Levy lo restregaba contra su mejilla con mucha ternura, Gajeel también cayo en ese ataque, esto parecía una masacre sentimental

– Natsu-nii chicos, me temo que nunca podrán competir con una animal pequeño y mono "menos mal que no esta Wendy"– -le compadeció Romeo, mientras que para sus adentros suspiraba de alivio

– el joven Romeo tiene razón Natsu-san, va a ser difícil que Lucy-san le preste atención con Happy entre sus brazos, la verdad es que a mi también me gustaría agarrarlo un rato – -dijo el rubio uniéndose a la conversación y un poco avergonzado pro su comentario final, cosa que debe decirse de Sting es que tiene debilidad por los gatos.

– yo también lo quiero coger me hace gracia, lo siento Natsu-san me temo que hoy no sera un buen día para usted y el resto, no pueden hacerle frente a Happy – -comento el hermano menor de Sting

– Romeo, Sting e incluso Lector todos ustedes se burlan de mi, y lo peor es que tiene razón – -dijo el oji jade mientras se ponía en cuclillas y hacia círculos con su dedo en el suelo mientras un aura depresiva lo rodeaba, a un lado suyo estaba sus hermanos de batalla intentado consolarlo ya que pasaban por lo mismo, los chicos no afectados oían un "te entiendo hermano" mientras apoyaban sus manos en los hombros de Natsu y miraban la horizonte.

– venga chicos tenemos hambre, dejen la charla para luego – -dijo la albina mientras se ponía en marca, seguida por Juvia, Levy y Lucy

– si ya vamos – -contestaron los tres deprimidos, mientras se dirigían hacia delante, seguidos por el resto de chicos

En el camino hacia le restaurante Festival, todos iba hablando animad-amente, Gray y Juvia iban cogidos de la mano mientras hablaban sobre los planes que quería hacer para la semana entrante, Gajeel Natsu y Sting iban comentando cosas sobre el instituto, ademas de que Natsu lo integro con sus hermanos de batalla bastante bien, luego estaban Lector y Romeo, los cuales se habían hecho muy amigos, durante la charla de los dos jóvenes, entonces surgió el tema de que Romeo tenia novia, cosa que desanimo un poco a Lector, pero el peli morado no se percato de aquello, luego estaban Levy y Lucy las cuales hablaban de el ultimo libro que se habían estado leyendo, mientras hablaban del libro iban atendiendo y acariciando de vez en cuando al felino de color azul, este les hacia ruidos y sonidos que les sacaba exclamaciones a las dos chicas, las cuales no se daban cuenta de las miradas asesinas de Natus y Gajeel, cabe mencionar que fueron las únicas en no darse cuenta ya que todo el grupo los observaba de vez en cuando con una gota de sudor en sus nucas (estilo anime) aparte de esto Gray y Juvia iban charlando como viejos conocidos, parecían amigos, pero cualquiera que se acercara sabia que eran novios ya que tenían sus manso unidas y entrelazadas

no obstante cierta persona iba un poco ajena al grupo y esa nada mas y nada menos que Lissana Stauss, quien todo el resto se encontraba alerta con relación a cierto rubio de ojos azules, ella deseaba creer en las palabras de Natsu, y su corazón le decía que Sting no era un mal tipo, su encentro en la parte trasera del patio cuando ella fue a tirar la basura había abierto algo que actualmente la albina desconocía y eso era sentimientos románticos hacia alguien. Una vez llegaron al restaurante festival todos buscaron un puesto, Lucy previamente guardo a Happy en el bolso varios metros antes de la entrada, pero este protesto un poco ya que se encontraba muy cómodo en los brazos de la rubia, no obstante Natsu le prometió varios pescados y se quedo tranquilo, ademas de sobornarlo con otra tandada de pescados si dejaba de acercarse tanto a su rubia, este chantaje lo hizo sin que nadie se percatara.

Una vez adentro todos pidieron sus platos de comida, a lo largo de la comida, todos hablaban animada-mente y se reían de las tonterías de Natsu, un ejemplo fue utilizar el papel donde se encontraba unas paginas, ponérselas en los colmillos y gritar "mirad soy una morsa", la mayoría casi escupe la bebida que en ese momento tenían en la boca. Mas tarde en el postre como no podía no ocurrir, Natsu, Gray y Gajeel se pusieron a discutir y acabaron peleándose y revolcándose en el suelo, nadie intento pararlos a excepción de Sting y Lector, pero este fue detenido por Romeo, el peli morado le explico que aquello era normal que pronto pararían, después del postre y de un empate técnico entre los tres, decidieron salir del restaurante, fueron caminando despacio para bajar la comida, y en este paseo llegaron hasta el parque Dragon Race, allí se adentraron y llegaron a un sitio en el cual podrían pasar el rato sentados y descansando, este lugar era un campo de césped creado específicamente para que la gente se fuera a sentar, este césped era artificial lo cual evitaba sorpresas de hormigas subiendo por tu cuerpo, ademas de que los perros tenia prohibido el acceso a esta zona, entonces todos se sentaron y algunos hasta se recostaron. Cada uno estaba con su respectivas pareja, incluso Natsu y Lucy hablaban mientras dejaban que Hapyy correteara por la hierva, los únicos que no se encontraban a gusto eran Lissana y Sting, pero el rubio se sentía tenso por la mirada asesina que le lanzaba continuamente la albina, entonces decidió que era el mejor momento para hablar a solas con Natsu, con cuidado de no llar mucho la atención se acerco a Natsu, interrumpió educada-mente su conversación con Lucy y en voz baja le comenzó a hablar

– Natsu-san tienes un momento, quiero hablar contigo a solas es importante – -susurro el rubio con sumo cuidado de que ni Lucy se enterara, cosa que fue posible ya que estaba distraída jugando con Happy.

– sin problemas es mas yo también tengo algo que decirte, ahora todos están distraídos con sus respectivas parejas, y tu hermano esta hablando con Romeo así que tenemos una oportunidad !chicos¡ yo y Sting vamos a por algo de beber al quiosco de mas adelante ¿quieren algo? – -pregunto el Dragoneel a modo de excusa mientras se levantaba del césped.

– yo quiero una fanta limón muy fría, ¿Juvia tu quieres algo? – pregunto Gray a su novia

– tranquilo Gray-sama, Juvia no tiene sed – -contesto ella mientras se relamía los labios.

– Juvia te acabas de relamer te los labios es obvio que tiene sed – -le reprocho el peli azul con cariño.

– emmm bueno Juvia tiene sed, pero no quiere ser una molestia – -se excuso mientras hacia un puchero y juntaba sus dedos indices.

– no sera que … – -entonces Gray le susurro algo al oído a Juvia, la cual se puso algo rojo y asintió.

– ¿te falta mucho Gray? – -pregunto Natsu algo impaciente.

– ya esta, tráeme un fanta naranja, ne vez de limón, que este muy fría y una pajita doble – -dijo el peli azul mientras miraba de manera picara su novia, la cual se sonrojo aun mas, pero no era por la vergüenza sino pro la petición de ella.

– ¿acaso eres idiota como me van a dar una pajita doble en un quiosco? – -reprocho Natsu de mala gana.

– "suspiro" esta bien solo treme la dichosa lata de fanta naranja y dos chupachups – -decidió el oji negro.

– Salamander yo y la enana queremos unos tés, el mio de brutas del bosque y la enana quiere uno de piña y coco – -pidió el peli negro.

– no me llames enana – -dio ella haciendo un adorable puchero mientras le daba pequeños golpeas en el brazo a Gajeel.

– lo siento lo siento, te lo compensare – -dijo el oji rojo mientras le daba plamaditas ne la cabeza a Levy, en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa picara.

– ¿queee? – -pregunto la peli azul avergonzada de la proposición que le estaba haciendo Gajeel en público

– te comprare un libro que quieras – -le contesto este, al parecer su proposición no era con doble sentido.

– a que bien un libro jejeje – -respondió ella con los ojos en punto (estilo anime) y con una risa nerviosa.

– pequeña pervertida – -le susurro Gajeel al oído, la escucharlo Levy se puso tan rojo que prácticamente sacaba humo por las orejas.

– bueno ya paren-le con sus tanteos pervertidos, hasta Gray y Juvia son mas discretos que ustedes – -protesto el peli rojo de mechones plateados mientras miraba a los siguientes a los que les preguntaría, pero la parecer los mas jóvenes ya no se encontraban cerca "seguro que se marcharon cuando estaba distraído con Gray" pensó Natsu

– Natsu-san si busca a Romeo y a Lector ellos se fueron a ver a los pájaros que hay en una jaula enorme que esta cerca del estanque – -dijo el rubio al ver la expresión de búsqueda de Natsu

– ¿jaula de pájaros? – -pregunto el oji jade intrigado.

– si hace tiempo pusieron una jaula de pájaros, la cual tiene todo tipo de aves tropicales, desde periquitos hasta guacamayos y loros de todos los tamaños– -contesto Sting, el cual parecía saber bastantes cosas del Dragon Race.

– en ese caso dejemos les, como los conocemos sabemos que traerles, Lissana y Lucy ¿quieren algo? – -dijo el peli rojo de mechones plateados mientras las miraba

– si es el rubio imbécil es quien me lo trame, no me interesa y aunque me lo trajeras tu no estoy con ganas de beber algo– -dijo la albina de mala gana mientras miraba Sting

– yo estoy bien no te preocupes por mi – -dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

– "suspiro" vale ya volvemos – -dijo le oji jade mientras se marchaba con Sting

Entonces los dos chicos se alejaron para ir a comprar las bebidas, no obstante no se percataron de que cierta albina los observo hasta que casi los perdió de su rango de visión, cuando eso paso se levanto y los comenzó a seguirlos con cautela, no obstante Natsu ya sabia que ella los iba a seguir, así que aprovecharía eso para intentar relajar la situación entre ella y Sting. Una vez compraron todo lo que les habían encargado, ademas de una bebida para cierta rubia y otra para Lissana, Natsu y Sting se sentaron en una de las bancas del parque, Natsu se sentó con las piernas cruzadas encima del banco observaba a Sting el cual estaba sentado con el cuerpo encorvado y con las manos entrelazadas, su gesto era muy serio, y parecía que iba a decir algo importante

– Natsu-san yo … yo quiero disculparme profundamente por no haber tenido el valor para defenderte en aquella época, se que no tengo excusa y podía haber renunciado a muchas cosas para que te dejara nen paz, pero no pude no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer, lo siento– -dijo el rubio mientras llevaba sus manos aun unidas a su frente, sin duda esa expresión de remordimiento no lo olvidaría fácilmente.

– no tienes porque pedirme disculpas, parte de lo que paso no tenia que ver contigo, tu tenias tus motivos para hacer lo que hacías, sabes si yo hubiera estado en tu situación, creo que habría hecho lo mismo, así que no te preocupes, yo siempre fui hijo único y nunca supe lo que es proteger a alguien muy cercano a ti a pesar de tu propia integridad, pero en este tiempo si que he aprendido que el sacrificio de unos es el dolor de otros – -dijo el peli rojo de mechones plateados mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del rubio.

– Natsu-san … – -contesto el rubio con lagrimas en sus ojos, Natsu noto como tensaba todo su cuerpo, sus manos, y su mandíbula para evitar que las lagrimas de sus ojos fueran derramadas

– ahora, por favor, cuéntame con todo detalle que te ha ocurrido en todo este tiempo– -dio expresamente el oji jade, el ya lo sabia, pero cierta albina que estaba escondida detrás de unos arboles cerca de ellos, no lo sabia.

– "suspiro" después de lo que paso contigo, se me ocurrió una manera de salirme de la gente de Loki y eso era cambiar el puesto de mi hermano por el mio, pero con lo que no contaba era que Loki me pidiera a cambio de ese trato mi carrera como jugador de béisbol profesional, y antes de que te imagines otra cosa, el lo que hizo fue dañarme le brazo para truncar mi carrera, y en la primera paliza casi salgo medio muerto, debido a eso y por lo que fui deduciendo, Loki castigo a sus lacayos por dejar medio muerto, al parecer ha gente buscando cosas contra el y su familia y mi muerte podría ser algo malo para ellos. – -explico el rubio mientras los recuerdos de todo aquello inundaban su mente, sintió nostalgia al recordar su sueño pero no se dejo vencer.

– tranquilo, toma aire y continua – -le dijo Natsu de manera amable.

– ademas de eso perdí parte de mi visión, necesito gafas para reconocer a al gente, pero esto solo me afecta cuando miro a lo lejos, cerco no tengo problemas, ademas el impacto emocional de perder mi sueño me afecto bastante, intente durante meses volver a batear o lanzar una pelota, pero el dolor era muy intenso y me arrodillaba a causa de este, era lo peor, peor con el tiempo lo fui asimilando y me di cuenta de que con la sonrisa de Lector, podía vivir en paz, mi sacrificio no era en vano, mas tarde comencé a afinarme por el periodismo y mi nuevo sueño es convertirme en un periodista de investigación y mostrar al mundo la verdad que hay detrás de las manipulaciones de la prensa amarillista y la televisión– -contesto el rubio con una mirada llena de orgullo, sin lugar a dudas, si no fuera por Lector, la voluntad férrea de Sting y su nuevo sueño, las cosas podrían haber ido muy mal para él.

– la determinación que has tomado es admirable y pienso que mereces una recompensa por ello, escucha Sting tengo un amigo medico con muchos contactos, por lo que tengo entendido conoce a un tipo llamado Akisame Koetsuji, el cual parece ser una especie de fisioterapeuta y medico excepcional, creo que el podría curar la lesión de tu brazo, esto no es mentira ese hombre ha logrado hacer cosas imposibles para la medicina actual, así que tienes posibilidades, dime ¿estarías dispuesto a renuncia a tu sueño actual por recuperar tu viejo sueño? – -ofreció el peli rojo de mechones plateados con una sonrisa.

– sabes, me gustaría que me curara el brazo, pero no para recuperar mi viejo sueño, sino para comenzar a fortalecerme y ser mas fuerte para cuidar de Lector, sabes con el tiempo he aprendido que los sueños no desaparecen, sino que debido a la situación de la persona, estos vana cambiando y evolucionando, no me arrepiento de haber dado mi brazo a cambio de mi hermano y si tuviera que volver a hacerlo lo haría, de eso estoy seguro Natsu-san– -contesto con una sonrisa, sus ojos mostraba una inmensa honestidad

– entonces todo decidido, hablare con mi amigo para que llama a Akisame y vaya viendo tu tratamiento, por cierto sera gratis no tienes de que preocuparte, por lo que tengo entendido Akisame es un tipo que ayuda sin pedirte nada a cambio, bueno aclarado todo, volvamos con los demás debes de estar preguntándose donde nos hemos metido– -contesto el oji jade mientra agarraba la bolsas con los refrescos.

– tienes razón – -le respondió animado el rubio.

– por cierto, te voy a dar la primera noticia que te hará conseguir una beca de periodismo. – -anuncio el peli rojo de mechones plateados con una de sus sonrisas.

– ¿noticia? – -pregunto confuso el rubio.

– si una noticia y esta sera revelar la verdad de la gente de Loki y su familia, durante el ultimo año he reunido información valiosa que podría servir como articulo periodístico si te interesa y que a un futuro no muy lejano nos sera de gran ayuda– -dijo el oji jade con seguridad

– jajajaj claro que me interesa ya tengo ganas de ver como pones en su lugar a ese tipo, por cierto ¿a cuantos tipos puedes derrotar? Los que vinieron a por ni no fueron ningún reto y ni siquiera te despeinaste – -pregunto el rubio con cierta curiosidad, todo la tensión que llevaba encima desapareció y pudo regresar a lo que en un principio fue, un chico simpático y agradable.

– bueno solo te diré una cosa, busca en Internet estos dos incidentes en este año en Lamnia Scalet y Phantom Lord – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas mientras se marchaba con cierta prisa.

– oeee Natsu-san esperaaaaa – -decía el rubio mientras lo seguía a paso rápido.

ajenos a estos, cierta albina de cabellos cortos había escuchado toda la conversación de estos dos "mierda ¿porque siempre me faltan saber cosas? ¿porque no puedo simplemente ver mas allá de las malditas apariencias? he insultado a Sting sin saber por lo que estaba pasando realmente, dios soy de lo peor, una estúpida integra y cosas peores, cuando lo vi el otro día no me pareció que fuera mala persona, su mirada no lo reflejaba, pero por mis recuerdos y por lo que paso Natsu no pude ver nada mas me deje llevar por mis emociones y no pude pensar con claridad, supongo que puedo entender ese deseo de proteger a su hermano a toda costa, yo haría lo mismo por Mira y Elfman, pero ahora para disculparme va a ser difícil, seguro que me odia por todo lo que le he dicho, me sintió muy mal, me duele la cabeza y la garganta, supongo que lo ultimo es por que me he estado aguantado las ganas de llorar" pensó la albina tristemente mientras oprimía sus manos en su pecho, la parecer el hecho de que Sting la odie le dolía bastante, mas de lo que desearía admitir, así que antes de regresar con sus amigos, decidió ir al estaquen y mirarlo un rato para ordenar sus propios pensamientos y tranquilizarse, no quería que todos la viera nen aquel estado. Ajenos a esto el oji jade y el oji azul llegaron donde estaban sus compañeros

– oeee Flamita si que han tardado ¿que mierdas estaban haciendo? – pregunto un malhumorado peli azul

– ¿que me has llamado Stripper de mierdas? – -contesto Natsu con enfado.

– lo que escuchaste ¿quieres pelea? – -contesto Fullbuster mientras se crujía los nudillos.

– con gusto, aun tenemos tiempo antes de que habrán el cine, Sting ve repartiendo las bebidas – -dijo el peli rojo de mechones plateados mientras le daba la bolsa a Sting y se lanzaba contra el peli azul.

– claro Natsu-san – -contesto este con una gota de sudor en su nuca (estilo anime)

Sting repartió todas las bebidas a excepción de la de Natsu y Gray las cuales dejo cerca de su campo de batallas, ademas de la de Lissana, la cual desde que habían llegado no estaba, así que con eso en mente decidió buscarla ademas tenia que entregarle el refresco a Lector y a Romeo así que fue a la jaula de pájaros y se las entrego, de regreso a donde estaban, de resto paso por cerca del estanque y distinguió una figura. Por otro lado Natsu, Gray deseaba acabar rápido para regresar al lado de Juvia. Después de su pequeña, nada casi 10 minutos de disputa, una vez acabo los dos se tranquilizaron y fueron a beber sus refrescos, Natsu dirigió su mirada hacia la rubia, la cual aun no había abierto su lata de coca cola, Natsu fue a por su lata de lima limón, se acerco por detrás a Lucy y poso su lata fría en al mejilla de ella.

– !Kyaaaa¡ – -grito por la sorpresa, entonces se giro y vio como Natsu tenia una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

– lo siento no lo pude evitar, te veías tan metida en tus pensamientos que no te tomaste lo que elegí para ti – -le dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas mientras se sentaba a su lado.

– ¿aun te acordabas de que me gusta la cocacola? – -pregunto Lucy extrañada y un poco feliz.

– claro que me acuerdo, Lucy ahora tienes que bebértela, solo bebiste agua en el restaurante, así que ahora debes de estar un poco sedienta – -contesto Natsu mientras daba su primer traga a su bebida.

– esta bien, gracias por traérmela – -contesto Lucy con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, abrió la alta y le dio su primer trago.

- ejemm por cierto esa ropa, te ... te sienta muy bien - -admitió un enrojecido Natsu.

- gra ... graci ... as, lo lo mis ... mo te digo - -contesto ella mientras intentaba esconder su sonrojo detrás de la lata de refresco.

Natsu se sintió satisfecho, poco a poco Lucy se iba integrando y abandonaba su pudor, Natsu miro a sus amigos, Levy y Gajeel bebían mientras hablaban, Gray y Juvia bebían del mismo bote de bebida, cosa posible gracias a los palos de chupachups "aaaa con que era eso, Juvia quería una escena romántica con si chico, a pesar de alunas cosas ella tiene una buena idea del romanticismo, jejeje sin ida es una buena chica, es una pena que tengan que conformarse con unos palos huecos de piruetas, la verdad es que a los dos se los ve muy felices" pensó Natsu mientras le daba un trago a su bebida, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que faltaba cierta oji azul y cierto rubio

– oee chicos ¿saben donde esta Lissana? Desde que llegamos no le he visto, espera ¿y Sting?– -dijo el peli rojo de mechones plateados extrañado

– que raro nosotros tampoco la hemos visto – -dijo la rubia la cual estaba con la peli azul de cabellos cortos.

– cuando regresábamos de la jaula de pájaros vimos como Sting-kun se dirigía hacia el estanque y allí parada estaba Lissana-san – -dijo el joven Lector, el cual estaba junto a Romeo tomándose las bebidas que Sting les habían llevado

– que raro ¿esos dos juntos? Algo no cuadra, chicas vamos a buscarlos todos juntos – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas mientras se ponía en marcha.

– déjalos a lo mejor están haciendo las paces – -dijo el oji rojo sin interés alguno.

– puede que si, pero tengo un mal presentimiento – -contesto el oji jade con seriedad, ante eso todos se levantaron y fueron a donde habían visto por ultima vez a Lissana y a Sting.

Previamente a esto, Sting regresaba de haberle dado los refrescos a los chicos, entonces miro hacia el estanque y reconocía al figura que veía, era Lissana, ella estaba apoyada en la barandilla del estanque "aunque me mande a la mierda tengo que darle su bebida, mierda ¿porque me tuve que enamorar de una mujer que me odia con todo su ser? sin duda tengo muy mala suerte o es que soy un masoquista emocional, supongo que esto quedara en un bonito amor platónico" pensó apenado el rubio mientras se acercaba, a medida que las distancias desaparecían pudo escuchar como Lissana sollozaba, cosa que lo extraño, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, por instinto se acerco a ella y le hablo.

– emmm disculpa ¿estas bien? – -pregunto el rubio lo mas amable que pudo

– eeee … ee … estoy bien – -contesto la albina mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

– si no quieres decírmelo esta bien, habla con quien te sientas a gusto, emmm toma esto es para ti – -dijo el rubio mientras le daba una refresco de mora ácida.

– ¿porque? – -pregunto la albina mientras agarraba la lata y las lagrimas se intentaban escapar de sus ojos de nuevo, pero no lo consiguieron

– ¿porque que? – -pregunto un rubio confuso, y la reacciona de la albina lo preocupo

– porque sigues siendo tan bueno conmigo a pasar de que te haya tratado así – -pregunto una albina aun mas confusa y dolida consigo misma, se sentía la mas estúpida del mundo y ni podía mirar a Sting por la vergüenza que sentía.

– bueno … el hecho de que me odies es mi culpa, si no hubiese hecho lo que hice en el pasado no me odiarías, ademas tu eres una buena persona. Estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano nos entenderemos – -contesto el rubio con una sonrisa.

– lo siento – -murmuro la albina mientras se llevaba su mano libre a sus ojos y los tapaba, las palabras del rubio le habían llegado, varias lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, pero no se podía permitir montar una escena delante de él, no ahora, con todas sus fuerzas se contuvo y se tranquilizo.

– no pasa nada, en todo caso seré yo quien se disculpe, lo siento – -contesto Sting con una sonrisa.

– gra .. gracias y etooo yo … siento haberme portado mal contigo, hace un taro te escuche hablar con Natsu por casualidad y bueno tu siempre lo apoyaste en lo que pudiste y la verdad es que me siento como una verdadera estúpida por haberte juzgado sin conocerte de verdad, daba por hecho que eras una imbécil, pero me equivoque eres una persona buena, amable, divertida, sacrificado, ademas eres increíble – -respondió ella un poco sonrojada por su ultimo comentario.

– no … no es para tanto – -respondió el rubio sonrojado por la situación en la que se encontraba.

En ese instante una atmósfera confortable se creo entre los dos, los dos se miraron a los ojos y se sintieron en paz, a pesar de estar un poco enrojecidos por el llanto, los ojos de la albina le parecían preciosos a Sting, pero por desgracia desapareció por la llegada de unos invitados no deseados.

– vaya vaya pero si es Sting y esta acompañado de su novia – -dijo un chico de cabellos negros y ojos rojos, este estaba acompañado de unos 15 chicos.

– mierda ¿que haces aquí Rogue?– -pregunto el rubio mientras se ponía tenso y se colocaba delante de Lissana

– oee oee ¿porque tanta agresividad? aaa ya recuerdo fui yo quien te dañe aun mas el hombro hace dos años, me sorprende que conserves alguna movilidad en ese brazo inútil– -contesto a modo de burla.

– "gruñido" no queremos problemas déjanos en paz – -dijo el rubio con enfado.

– jejeje me temo que esto no ha acabado, los subordinados que mande a golpearte hicieron bien el trabajo, pero me entere que alguien te defendió y los hizo pedazos en un instante, he venido a ver quien es ese tipo y enfrentarlo, para eso te utilizaremos como rehenes – -contesto el peli negro mientras hacia que sus lacayos rodearan a los chicos

– mierda – -contesto el rubio mientras buscaba una manera de escapar.

– que pasa ¿intentando buscar una manera de escapar? Me temo que están acorralados y con tus heridas aun sin curar me temo que no podrían haber llegado demasiado lejos , antes de cogerte como rehén te golpearemos un rato, necesito calentar un poco– -contesto el peli negro con una sonrisa arrogante.

Sin duda la situación era muy mala, rodeados por 15 tipos los cuales parecían un poco mas fuerte que los tipos que fueron a pegar a Sting, todo parecía tener un final muy malo, peor un rayo de esperanza llego hasta ellos.

– eeee chicos los estábamos buscando – -grito el peli rojo de mechas plateadas seguido de sus amigos.

– vaya parece que algo bueno se estaba cociendo por aquí – -dijo el peli azul con una sonrisa.

– aaaa menos mal que hemos llegado a tiempo, tranquilos chicos esto no es nada – -dijo el oji jade mientras esquivaba a los tipos con movimientos raros, entonces se puso a la altura de los acorralados

– Natsu-san son demasiados ¿estaremos bien? – -pregunto Sting con cierta duda.

– jajaja no te preocupes eeee Gajeel no te estabas quejando de que no pudiste pelear, esta es tu una oportunidad para lucirte delante de Levy – -dijo el oji jade mientras agarraba a Sting y Lissana y los alejaba de los chicos, intentaron bloquearles el paso, pero Natsu los miro de tal manera que los tipos se alejaron temblando

– vaya pero si es el chico que derroto a esos inútiles, quería enfermarme a ti, Natsu Dragoneel, no, eres mejor conocido como Salamander, el dragón de la destrucción – -dijo Rogue con una sonrisa diabólica.

– eee pero se lo he encargado a Gajeel, no pienso pelear hoy estoy en mi día de descanso – -se quejo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas mientras hacia un puchero, cosa que le quitaba seriedad a la situación

– Natsu-san debe de pelear usted, Rogue no es como los otros tipos, el es un especialista en las artes kempo chinas, es muy peligros, solo con unos pequeños movimientos me rompió varias costillas, y lo peor fue que los hizo de manera limpia, sin causar hemorragias internas, fue doloroso – -advirtió el rubio mientras se tocaba las costillas que en su momento Rogue destrozo

– si parece fuerte no lo negare, pero Gajeel lo derrotara en menos de 2 minutos – -dijo le peli rojo de mechas plateadas mientras dejaba a los rehenes a la altura del resto de sus amigos, pero un incauto intento agredir a Lucy, mala idea

– entonces tomaremos a esta rubiata – dijo uno de los tipos estaba punto de golpear a Lucy, pero Natsu aprecio de la nada y su cara freno en seco al tipo, estaba muy cabreado, el tipo intento retroceder, pero era tarde, nunca cabrees a Natsu Dragoneel

– !Bullet¡ – -grito le peli rosa, este acelero y se acerco al chico una vez muy cerca le golpeo con su puño derecho en las costillas, con tanta fuerza que este salio disparado contra el suelo.

– interesante, ahora tengo mas ganas de enfrentarme a ti Natsu Drgoneel – -dijo un emocionado Rogue

– deja de fastidiar chico Emo, ya dije que sera Gajeel quien peleara. – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas con una expresión de enfado

– gracias Salamander te debo una – -comento el peli negro de cabellos largo mientras se acervaba.

– de nada metalero de cuarta – -dijo el oji jade mientras se alejaba de allí

– jejejeej esta bien si sobrevive a los 14 chicos que hay aquí me peleare con él – -dijo el peli negro con arrogancia.

– vamos vengan todos a la vez – -dijo el peli negro con una sonrisa desafiante.

- Gajeel no lo hagas - -dijo su novia preocupada.

- tranquila estaré bien lo prometo - -le contesto sin mirarla.

Y sin esperar a mas los 14 se abalanzaron contra Gajeel, la escena fue indescriptible, el peli negro los derroto a todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, para no desgastarse mucho agarro al primer tipo que pillo lo dejo inconsciente y lo agarro pro el brazos como si fuera un bate de béisbol, entonces comenzó a masacrar a los tipos con su propio camarada, de esta manera acabo de golpe con 8 de sus agresores , una vez los soltó se dirigió contra los 6 restantes, Gajeel extendió sus brazos , hizo presión en ellos y los golpeo a todo por el cuello de tal manera que se quedaron sin respiración y cayeron al acto, no obstante no murieron solo se quedaron sin respiración un momento y luego se desmayaron, y sin mas Gajeel los acabo y estaba apunto de pelearse con Rogue.

– bueno ya los acabe, ahora te toca a ti – -dijo el peli negro mientras señalaba al otro peli negro.

– jejejeje esta bien, pero te lo advierto, no soy como esos inútiles – -contesto este mientras se acercaba a Gajeel.

– Gajeel-san tenga cuidado, Rogue es un de los mejores alumnos de Kenpo chico, en los torneos a sido descalificado por agredir a sus adversarios una vez esto ya no podían continuar – -anuncio Sting muy preocupado, a pesar de verlo en acción no podían confiarse

– esto sera mas divertido de lo que esperaba – -contesto Gajeel con una sonrisa.

Entonces Rogue se abalanzo contra Gajeel, la mayoría de los golpes de este no los hacia cerrando el puño, sino utilizando sus palmas, la mayoría de los espectadores se quedaron sorprendidos a ver que Rogue igualaba la velocidad de Gajeel, no obstante Gray y Natsu permanecían impasibles, como si supieran el resultado de la pelea, para sorpresa de todos Rogue se escabullo de la guardia de Gajeel por su lado izquierdo, Rogue preparo su brazo derecho y …

– Uryuu Banda – -grito mientras les azotaba con fuerza con la palma de su mano derecha en el cuello de Gajeel, el sonido fue muy fuerte y parecía que el había roto las vertebras a Gajeel, este quedo estático, mientras Rogue se alejaba

– !Gajeel¡ – -grito horrorizada la novia de este, ya que un golpe en esa zona del cuello podía ser muy grave.

Después de golpearlo, Rogue se puso delante de Gajeel, queria disfruta de la ultima expresión de este, al ver que tenia al cabeza gacha y no pudo verlo bien mostró una sonrisa burlona, pero este noto una molestia en la mano con la que le había golpeado, entonces se percato de que tenia esa zona fracturada o peor, estaba rota, ya que se estaba empezado a poner bastante roja e hinchada y sobre todo dolorosa, Gajeel se había quedado parado allí, parecía que se había quedado inconsciente o algo peor, Levy intento ir hacia donde estaba su novio, pero Natsu se lo impido.

– Natsu déjame pasa Gaj … – -no pudo acabar ya que Natsu la interrumpió.

– tranquilízate es imposible que le aya pasado algo, no caería por algo tan flojo como eso, mira – -dijo el oji jade mientras señalaba a Gajeel.

– vaya parece que utilizo aquello para bloquear ese golpe, eso explica la mano del chico Emo – -comento Gray con una sonrisa.

– de que … – -pregunto la peli azul de cabellos cortos pero no puso acabar ya que vio a su novio moverse.

– vaya ese golpe no era tan fuerte como pensaba, ha sito un malgasto utilizar el tenkai contigo, te he roto la mano sin querer – -anuncio el peli negro de larga cabellera mientras se giraba para mirar a su adversario.

– Maldito ¿que mierda tiene allí? – -dijo Rogue molesto mientras se sujetaba la mano.

– no tengo nada, solo he utilizado un técnica que endura mi cuerpo de tal manera que parece acero – -comento el oji rojo con una sonrisa.

– eso es imposible no … no puede ser – -dijo este incrédulo.

– como quieras, ven y pegarme directamente en el estomago – -dijo el peli negro mientras se recogía la camiseta para dejar al descubierto sus esculpido abdominales, cosa que sonrojo a la novia de este.

– !Maldito¡ – -grito Rogue mientras se lanzaba para golpear con su mano no rota, la zona descubierta de Gajeel.

– Tenkai – susurro el peli negro antes de recibir el impacto del peli negro de cabellos cortos.

El impacto sonó con fuerza, en ese momento casi todos, a excepción de Natsu y Gray, estaban expectantes de saber el resultado de eso. Rogue se alejo de Gajeel, se podía ver en su rostro el dolor y como su mano estaba hinchada y roja, como si hubiera estado golpeando a una pared, ademas del dolor se podía apreciar que su rostro reflejaba el miedo, por primera vez en su vida sentía el temor de estar delante de alguien mucho mas fuerte que él, por instinto se alejo con paso hacia tras, deseaba huir, pero el miedo lo bloqueo

– ahora vas a pagar por haber asustado a mi novia – -amenazo el peli negro con voz aterradora.

– no por favor no – -dijo el joven mientras intentaba huir, pero Gajeel se le adelanto.

– garras destructoras del dragón de hierro – -grito mientras tensaba su mano izquierda y le asestaba un duro golpe en el pecho al peli negro de cabellos cortos.

La fuerza del golpe fue tal que la ropa del agresor se desgarro y dejaba cinco desgarros en la piel del oji rojo, unas pequeñas marcas de sangre aparecieron en los desgarros, ademas de que la fuerza del golpe lanzo a Rogue contra el suelo y derrapo varios metros. Todos estaba con la boca abierta impresionados por la fuerza de Gajeel, sin duda estaba a la par con Natsu y Gray. El peli negro se relajo y se alejo de su agresor para regresar con sus amigos, cuando estaba cerca de ellos Levy se abalanzo sobre el y lo abrazo con todas su fuerzas.

– idiota me asustaste – -dij oeste con lagrimas en sus ojos, mientras las ocultaba en el pecho de este.

– tskk te dije que estaría bien no se porque te preocupas, venga vayámonos que se nos hará tarde – -dijo el peli negro mientras retomaba el camino

– pero ¿que hacemos con los heridos? – -comento la rubia con cierta preocupación.

– no te preocupes Lucy ya avise a la ambulancia estarán aquí pronto, por cierto Gajeel te has contendió bastante con ese niño – -dijo Natsu con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– es cierto, si hubieras ido enserio ese chico tendría un desgarro profundo en su pecho ademas de heridas internas graves – -comento el peli azul de cabellos cortos.

– digamos que no quería que mi novia presenciara algo muy feo y sangriento– -contesto el peli negro con una sonrisa.

– si se ha contendido, eso quiere decir que su fuerza es aun mas grande – -dijo el rubio con una expresión de total asombro ante los hechos que había presenciado.

Después de este pequeño incidente, todos se dirigieron al centro comercial, una vez ali se pusieron a dar vueltas por este, ya que la primera sesión de cine empezaba a las 4:30 y aun faltaba una hora y media, la mayoría de los presentes acordaron separarse y quedar delante de la puerta del cine 30 minutos antes de que comenzara la primera sesión, mientras tanto se dividirían y saldrían a pasear por el centro comercial, Levy, Juvia y Lucy se dirigieron a una librería bastante grande, Romeo y Lector fueron directamente a un salón de recreativos, acompañados por Lissana y Sting, los cuales los vigilaban y por últimos Gajeel, Gray y Natsu fueron directamente a la tienda que tenia bastantes artículos de manga, todos se divirtieron mientas esperaban a que llegara el momento de reencontrarse, todos visitaron lugares de su gusto personal y eso los animo bastante después del pequeño indecente de Rogue. El tipo para su reunión había llegado, las primeras en llegar al lugar acordado fueron Lucy, Juvia y Levy, las cuales venían comentado sobre el libro que Lucy se había comprado.

– Juvia te lo asegura Lucy-san, este libro te gustara bastante – -comento la peli azul de cabellos largo con una sonrisa.

– gracias Juvia, te prometo que lo leeré rápido para que lo comentemos – -contesto la peli azul mientras guardaba el libro dentro de la bolsa de papel de la tienda.

– oee Lucy chicas ¿como les fue en la librería? – -pregunto el peli rojo de mechas plateadas, el cual venia acompañado de sus hermanos de batalla.

– nos lo hemos pasado bien, espera ¿y ese sombrero? – -pregunto la rubia sorprendida al ver ese sombrero tan peculiar.

– a si lo compre en una tienda de artículos de manga, es una de los objetos que llevaba mi personaje favorito de One Park, _Ēsu_ no Hiken, no es justo porque se lo cargaron – -dijo el oji jade mientras lloraba dramáticamente y mordía de nuevo su pañuelo.

– ya paso ya, fue una pena, cuando lo leí me dio un ataque incluso me caí de mi cama – -comento el peli azul con cierta nostalgia.

- estoy contigo Hielito, dis lo peor fue en el anime, mierda como llore - -comento Gajeel con tristeza al recordarlo.

- estamos contigo Gajeel - -dijeron los dos hermanos con pesar.

– ahora que lo pienso ¿se han dado cuenta de que Luffy y Ace se parecen a los personajes de One park?– -cuestiono Gajeel con sorpresa.

– es verdad, no Ace esta en peligro Ace voy para allí – -grito el peli rojo de mechas plateadas mientras intentaba salir corriendo, pero Gajeel y Gray le pusieron la zancadilla y cayo de broces.

– tranquilo recuerda que no son los mismos – -dio Gray con una gota de sudor en su nuca

– jajajajaja es verdad pero aun así les pondré un mensaje para saber si están bien – -dijo el oji jade mientras sacaba su móvil y envió un mensaje, al cual respondieron rápidamente con una "estamos bien, no pasa nada, en su momento pensamos lo mismo XD"

– hola Natsu-san chicos, anda, ese sombre es el de _Ēsu_ no hiken – -dijo el rubio muy sorprendido.

–a Hola Sting, Lissana, si me lo acabo de comprar, aproveche que estaba de oferta mas tarde cuando salgamos del cine te llevo allí y te lo compras, por cierto Lissana ¿y ese peluche de gato? – -respondió con una de sus sonrisas.

– este bueno, me lo ha dado Sting-kun – -respondió ella con un notorio sonrojo.

– ¿así? Y dime Sting-kun ¿como le has conseguido ese peluche de gato? Hace un rato cuando pasamos por delante de los recreativos me fije que ese peluche estaba en una de esas maquinas de agarrar muñecos y parecía muy difícil te ha debido costado tiempo sacarlo– -argumento el peli rojo de mechas plateadas muy interesado en la respuesta de esos dos.

– bueno no fue tan difícil no tarde mucho – -respondió el algo nervioso.

– ummmmm, Sting muéstrame tu mano izquierda – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas con un aura extraña, era como si se divirtiera al sacar a relucir el esfuerzo de Sting.

– jajajajaja pa … para que quieres … mi mano – -respondió el rubio aun mas nervioso ya que se había dado cuenta de porque se esa extraña actitud, entonces se preocupo

– vaya, vaya, tal y como pensaba, aun tiene pequeños temblores de la fuerza que hiciste con esta mano – -respondió el oji jade al agarra con cuidado la mano izquierda del rubio al percatarse de que los tres de dos a partir del pulgar estaban ligeramente mas rojos que los otros.

– bueno, creo que nos llevaremos a Sting un rato, digamos que tenemos que hablar de un par de cosas – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas pateadas con un aura claramente malévola.

– no espera !socorro¡ – -grito el rubio dramáticamente mientras era rastrado por Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Romeo e incluso su propio hermano pequeño todos tenían en sus rostros una sonrisa picara y se podía apreciar como sus ojos brillaban de manera rara.

Todas las presentes quedaron sorprendidas por la acción de los chicos, pero este era un momento idóneo para interrogar a Lissana, cosa que agradecieron a los chicos ya que con esto podían darles privacidad y no ponerlos en ridículo delante de ellos mismos

– dinos Lissana que ¿paso entre ustedes? – -pregunto una peli azul de cabellos cortos muy interesada.

– ¿que … que quieres decir? no ha pasado nada – -mintió la albina, pero era demasiado notorio que lo que decía era falso.

– Juvia piensa que algo paso entre Sting-san y Lissana, después de todo utilizaste un honorifico muy cercano, Juvia quiere saber que los ha acercado tanto – -inquiero una oji azul de larga melena muy interesada.

- ademas ustedes se llevaban muy mal hace un rato y ahora están demasiado cercanos, bueno aunque del amor al odio hay un paso - -comento Lucy con serenidad

– "suspiro" esta bien esto fue lo que paso fue … – -comenzó a contar la albina, sin saber que en el grupo de los chicos habían pasado las mismas cosas y el rubio estaba contándoles la misma historia solo que desde el punto de vista de él.

Flashback:

Lissana, Sting, Lector y Romeo se acababan de separar del resto y se dirigían hacia los recreativos, ya que Sting, después del incidente se rehusaba a alejarse mucho de su hermano pequeño, a a modo de compensación por su actitud, Lissana lo acompañaba mientras los vigilaban.

– date prisa Sting-kun – -dijo Lector mientras aceleraba el paso para llegar a los recreativos.

– te apuesto a que yo llego primero – -reto Romeo con una sonrisa.

– tskkk eso no te lo crees ni tu – -contesto Lector con seriedad.

– en ese caso … adios – -dijo Romeo mientras salia corriendo a traición.

– cerdo tramposo ya veras cuando te atrape – -grito el peli rojo mientras salia a la caza de Romeo.

– este par me recuerdan a Natsu y sus dos amigos – -dijo la albina con una sonrisa.

– jaja tienes razón, es posible que los buenos amigos se demuestren su afecto de esa manera – -dijo el rubio con cierto cansancio, ya que las heridas de la otra vez se estaban haciendo presentes en su cuerpo.

– Sting, deberías de descansar un poco, no te ves bien – -comento la albina al darse cuenta de que el rubio caminaba lento y precia fatigado.

– "suspiro" descansare cuando estemos en el recreativos, quiero tenerlos vigilados, no quiero que se meten en líos, siento srr tan paranoico pero después de lo de hace un rato es normal serlo– -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa triste.

– vaya hablas como todo un hermano mayor – -respondió la albina alegre a causa de las palabras del rubio.

– se supone que ese es mi trabajo, dicen que los hermanos mayores nacen primero para cuidar de los menores – -respondió el oji azul con cierta tristeza, ya que recordó lo vivido en los últimos años.

– vaya, parece que Natsu no es el único que le gusta el manga de Bleach– -dijo la albina con cierta emoción.

– vaya me has pillado, pero eso no significa que sea verdad, ese Ichigo Kurosaki sabe como llegarte a hasta el corazón – -respondió el rubio con cierto pesar, pero ostentando en su rostro una sonrisa.

– ven te ayudare a llegar, me he dado cuenta desde hace rato que ya no puedes mas – -dijo la albina acercándose a este y haciendo que apoye encima de ella.

– noo … tienes que mo … lestarte – -contesto nervioso al notar el busto de la albina cerca de su pecho.

– no es molestia, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer pro como te he tratado, ademas esto solo es una excusa para estar mas cerca tuyo – -susurro para si misma la albina con un sutil sonrojo.

– ¿di … dijiste algo? – -pregunto nervioso a causa de la cercanía, dichos nervios lo tenían embobado e impidieron que escuchara esa pequeña confesión

– no dije nada, demonios prisa o nos dejaran atrás – -dijo la albina mientras se ponía en marcha.

En ese momento los dos se pusieron en marcha para llegar al salo de recreativos, una vez llegaron se percataron de que Romeo y Lector estaban jugando en uno de los juegos cerca de la entrada, entonces Sting se relajo, sin duda esas heridas eran un fastidio, desearía no estar tan herido o que esos tipos hubieran elegido otro día para golpearlo, Lissana la darse cuanta de su dolor decidió actuar.

– ven vamos a sentarnos aquí, tienes que descansar un poco te ves bastante cansado– -dijo la albina mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse en el banco que estaba delante de los recreativos, pero estaba un poco alejado de la entrada de estos

– gracias, pero estoy bien – -insistió el rubio pero un dolor intenso se apodero de su abdomen, sin duda las patadas que le dieron le estaba pasando factura.

– no te hagas el duro chico malo, solo siéntate y descansa – -respondió la albina en tono autoritario.

– esta bien, lo que diga la señorita mandona – -respondió con un puchero, ya que a Sting no le gustaba que lo trataran cono a un niño pequeño y mucho menos que le mandaran.

– jajajajaja ahora tienes una cara muy graciosa – -se rió la albina por la expresión del rubio.

– no … no te ir … as de mi – -respondió avergonzado ya que la risa de la albina lo hizo sonrojar.

– vale vale, no te pongas así señorito seriedad – -respondió ella mientras se secaba las lagrimas de los ojos a causa de la risa.

–¿a que viene eso de señor seriedad? – -pregunto en tono acusar el rubio.

– te la has pasado la mayor parte del tiempo serio, a pesar de ver la fuerza de Natsu y sus amigos te sigues preocupando demasiado, bueno no eres todo el rato señor seriedad, tienes tus momentos divertidos – -rebatió la albina.

– "suspiro" eso ya lo se pero … es inevitable estar preocupado, no quiero que le pase nada ni a él ni a sus amigos y mucho menos a ustedes, lo que tiene planeado Natsu-san va a un escala muy grande – -dijo con cierta preocupación en su voz.

– si tiene que pasar algo pasara, es algo inevitable, lo único que podemos hacer es estar preparado s para la ocasión, nada mas y lo primero es cambiar esa cara – -dijo la albina mientras se acercaba peligrosamente cerca del rubio.

– ¿que … que ha … ces? – -pregunto confuso Sting.

– cosquillas – -dijo la albina mientras se abalanzaba contra Sting.

– jajajajajaja es … pera jajajaja aun me duele ajajajajaja el cuer jajajaja po – -respondió entre risas el rubio.

– no voy a parar hasta que cambies esa cara de amargura – -respondió ella intensificando las cosquillas.

– jajajajaja en en ese caso jajajajaj tu – -contesto como pudo mientras acerco sus manos a la espalda de la albina y comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas.

– !Kyaaaaaa¡ nooo jajajajaa para no, jajajajaja – -grito pro la sorpresa a la vez que se reía.

Los dos continuaron haciéndose cosquillas, ignorando que estaba en un sitio publico y estaban dando un espectáculo a las que pasaban por allí cerca. Después de un rato se cansaron y la albina quedo encima del rubio mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración, la situación parecía normal, pero Lissana no se percato de que Sting estaba muy rojo, y no era por las risas, tener la la albina jadeando en su pecho, lo estaba haciendo perder la razón y no era lo único que estaba pasando, tenia los pecho de ella muy pegados a su cuerpo y eso lo estaba desquiciando. Para colmo si amigo de la entrepierna estaba empezando a reaccionar y eso seria muy malo, Sting ya no quería tener que la albina se molestara mas con el, a pesar de haber aclarado las anteriores se moriría de vergüenza si ella notaba lo que estaba pasando en sus bajos, así que como pudo se incorporo y separo cuidadosamente a la albina, la cual estaba algo extrañada por la manera algo brusca en que se levanto, pero en ese momento cayo encuentra de donde estaba, de lo que estaban haciendo hace unos instante y creyó morirse de la vergüenza, no era propio de ella actuar así en publico.

– etooo … bueno vamos a ver si Lector y Romeo están bien – -dijo el rubio mientras fingía demencia sobre lo ultimo que había pasado, se paro y acelero el paso "bájate bájate bájate de una vez, mierda ahora si que tengo demasiadas energías" pensaba nuestro el rubio mientras se concentraba en bajar su erección.

– cla … claro tienes razón vamos a verlos – -respondió ella con la misma demencia mientras lo seguía, ella intentaba ponerse a su altura, pero este hasta que no estuvo listo no se dejo ganar

Los dos jóvenes se adentraron a mirar en el salón de recreativos, en el fondo de ese amplio salón los encontraron jugando en una mese de air joque, los dos se los estaban pasando muy bien entonces los dos se acercaron.

– chicos la próxima vez no se alejen tanto, amenos avísennos si salen o se van mas adentro – -dijo la albina a modo de reproche.

– esta bien, ustedes si quieren esperen fuera o pónganse a jugar, si nos marchamos le pondré un mensaje a Sting-kun para decirles a donde iremos – -contesto Lector mientras seguía jugando.

El rubio solo pudo sonreír, hacia tiempo que no veía a su hermano pasárselo tan bien, entonces le hizo una seña a Lissana para salir del salón de recreativos, pero en ese momento se percato de que la albina estaba mirando una de esas maquinas en las cueles tenias que utilizar un brazo robot-izado para agarra un peluche, se percato de que Lissana observaba un peleche de un gato blanco con rayas negras, su tamaño era los suficientemente grande como para usarse de almohada mediana.

– ¿te gustan los peluches de gato? – -pregunto el rubio mientras se acercaba por detrás a la albina.

– Kyaaa ,dios no … no me asuste así, no es que no me gusten pero puedo vivir sin ellos – -respondió ella con una sonrojo evidente.

– tsundere – susurro el rubio con una sonrisa en sus labios.

– ¿has dicho algo? – -pregunto la albina, por suerte para el rubio ella no le había escuchado, o eso creyó

– no dije nada vamos a fuera a tomar un refresco – -contesto el rubio mientras se ponía en marcha.

– te he escuchado idiota – -murmuro con un puchero mientras seguía a Sting

Una vez fuera se fueron a un Pub de estilo irlandés, allí pidieron unos expressos, una cosa destaca-ble en Sting es que adora el café y al parecer Lissana también compartía esa afición. Durante el rato que estuvieron bebiendo el café charlaban animada-mente y se divirtieron, cuando Sting se termino su café, el oji azul tenia pensado conseguirle a Lissana aquel peluche, pero necesitaba una cortada, no quería que ella se enterar seria una sorpresa.

– acabo de acordarme que tenia que darle algo a Lector, ahora regreso – -dijo el rubio antes de levantarse y distinguirse al salón recreativo

– esta bien te espero – -respondió una albina algo extrañada por la rapidez de este.

Después de 40 minutos de espera, la albina se comenzó a impacientar, Sting no parecía regresar, durante unos segundos tuvo un mal presentimiento, así que fue al salón recreativo a buscarlo, estaba enfadada y eso lo notaba cualquiera que estuviera cerca suyo "eres un idiota Sting, pasamos un buen rato y te marchas y me dejas tirada y ni un mensaje, bueno no tiene mi teléfono, pero Romeo si que lo podría conseguir así que no es una excusa, cuando lo encuentre le cantare las cuarenta" pensó la albina malhumorada.

– míralo hay esta, pero que mentiroso, me dijo que iba a darle algo a Lector y esta jugando a una maquina, Sting eres un idiota – -dijo la albina en voz baja, estaba disgustada, pero en ese momento se percato de algo, Sting estaba intentando coger aquel gato de peluche que había visto antes, ademas de eso se percato de la car de concentración que tenia Sting "que lindo … espera yo no he pensado eso" se dijo a si misma muy sonrojada, de manera que decidió dejarlo y esperar fuera. Ajeno a lo que ocurrió a sus espaldas el rubio se esforzó en conseguir ese endemoniado gato de peluche.

Después de medio hora Sting salio del salón recreativo, tenia el dichoso peluche pero eso el había costado que su mano izquierda estuviera engarrotada a causa de la fuerza con la que tenia sujeto el jostic, pero sabia que se había tardado demasiado seguro que Lissana estaría muy molesta, menos mal que al final pudo conseguir el peluche sino estaría muerto

– menos mal que lo he conseguido, mierda tengo la mano echa polvo, mañana me dolerá bastante – -se quejo el rubio antes de llegar a donde estaba esperando Lissna

– hombre por fin llegas, me has dejado esperando aquí como una tonta – -dijo la albina con un puchero.

– perdóname surgieron cosas y bueno, para compensarte por la espera, toma – -dijo el rubio mientras le ofrecía el peluche a la albina, en su rostro se podía apreciar un gran sonrojo por ese motivo desvío su mirada hacia otra dirección mientras le daba el muñeco.

– no … no tenias porque molestarte, no lo quería, pero ya que lo has triado me lo quedare – -respondió con falso enfado, lo agarro con cuidado y lo estrecho entre sus brazos

– "suspiro" venga vayámonos Lector me ha dicho que se a ido con Romeo a otro sitio – -dijo el rubio mientras se ponía en marcha, estaba feliz porque la albina aceptara su regalo y mucho mas de que le haya gustado.

– gracias por el peluche, te mereces un premio Sting-kun – -dijo la albina mientras se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda, después de eso acelero el paso, ella no quería que Sting le viera completamente roja, aprovecho y hundió su cara en el peluche mientras aceleraba el paso, ademas de que su rostro tenia esa sonrisa estúpida que no se te quita durante un buen rato y es ole resultaba muy vergonzoso a Lissana

Sting aun estaba en estado de shock por lo que acababa de ocurrir, inconscientemente se llevo su mano izquierda hasta su mejilla, un pensamiento vino a su aun turbada mente "suaves, muy suaves" pensó con una sonrisa, aun estaba embobado, al igual que ella en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa que cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que era un completo idiota enamorado..

– date prisa o no llegaremos para encontrar a ese par – -dijo la albina en voz alta sin girarse.

- si, si ya voy - -contesto este mientras aceleraba el paso.

de esta manera los dos pasaron el tiempo que les quedo sin decirse nada, ya que no les hacia falta, solo su mera compañía les bastaba para sentirse cómodos y completos.

_**Fin del flashback:**_

_**buenas tardes, me vuelvo a disculpar con ustedes mis lectores, bueno si tiene algún comentario sobre el anuncio de arriba a simplemente te ha gustado el capitulo de esta semana deja tu Review, se despide Johs Straiker :)**_


	20. día en el centro comercia 2º parte

_**Hola mis queridos Lectores y seguidores, me temo que tengo una mala noticia, este sera el ultimo capitulo que publicare por el momento, OJOOO no voy a cancelar el fic, solo me tomare un descanso, debido a cierto problemas aquí afuera tengo que dejar de escribir un tiempo, ademas no quiero escribir capítulos muy cortos o que disminuyan la calidad de la historia, si los escribiera semanal mente eso pasaría, pero como ya los tengo preparados me es mas fácil ofrecerles unos capítulos largos cada semana, me disculpo de nuevo y espero que lo entiendan, bueno en el anterior anuncio dije que les daría una fecha de regreso, pero me temo que hasta Septiembre no podre publicar, aun no se que semana de Septiembre pero lo intentare lo mas pronto posible y como de costumbre sera cada Viernes, muchas gracias y de nuevo disculpas.**_

CAPITULO 19: día en el centro comercial, 2º parte

– bueno eso fue lo que paso, parece que gracias al peluche me he acercado un poco mas a ella – -acabo de narrar el rubio.

– Sting, me alegro que te este yendo bien con ella, a pesar de como es Lissana ella es una buena chica y se merece estar con alguien que la valore y la quiera, ademas si no se juntaban ustedes solos, lo habría hecho yo mismo – -dijo el peli rojo de mechones plateados con una amplia sonrisa

– gra … gracias Natsu-san – -dijo el rubio con una gota de sudor en su nuca (estilo anime) mientras pensaba "para los temas del amor Natsu-san da miedo" pensó mientras un escalofrió se adueñaba de su ser.

– bueno volvamos que tengo ganas de ver una película. – -dijo Fullbuster mientras se levantaba del banco para regresar a la cola.

– es cierto ¿que les parece una de miedo? – -pregunto el oji jade a modo de indirecta.

– ¿de miedo? ¿Acaso te gustan esas tonterías de películas? – -pregunto Gajeel sin entender la indirecta de Natsu, cosa que paso con todos los presentes.

– si que son densos, haber, película de terror, mas las chicas que nos gustan o que están saliendo, el resultado es que nos abrazaran y podremos, en el caso de los que aun no estamos saliendo con las susodichas, nos servirá para aumentar la confianza y avanzar con la relación, y para los que tiene novia, bueno es una excusa para tenerlas abrazadas ¿les parece poco? – declaro el peli rojo de mechas plateadas mientras mostraba una sonrisa maléfica.

– Salamander eres un maldito genio – -dijo el peli negro asombrado por el ingenio de este.

– "Natsu-san sin duda da miedo con estas cosas, pero al menos podre estar mas cerca de Lissana" – -pensó Sting con una mezcla de inquietud y felicidad.

– Natsu -nii sino te importa dijo no tenemos parejas y tal, nosotros no queremos una de miedo, no es que nos de miedo ni nada de eso, pero preferimos ver otra cosa no Lector – -contesto el joven Romeo, denotaba nerviosismo en su voz mientras le daba un pequeño codazo a Lector para que respondiera.

– emmm si claro, no nos gustaría ver eso – -contesto este igual o mas nervioso que Romeo.

– ustedes no hace falta que vean la película de miedo, vaya a ver la que ustedes elijan. – -respondió el oji jade de manera alegre mientras empiedra el camino para acercarse a su grupo

– gracias, Natsu-san, Romeo hace unos momentos he visto que en este cine hoy se estrena la película de Dragon Ball Z la batalla de los dioses, vamos a verla – -comento el peli rojo emocionado, ante esa declaración todos los mayores se pararon de golpe

– ¿enserio? tenia ganas del verla, no puedo creer que tenga la oportunidad de ver el estreno, seguro que nos dan cosas de Dragon Ball – -contesto Romeo emocionado mientras le brillaban los ojos.

– ¿!QUEEEEEEEE¡? – -gritaron, Natsu, Gajeel, Sting y Gray los cuales reaccionaron por fin después de escuchar aquella magnifica noticia.

– ¿porque justo hoy, mierda porque? – -dijo el peli azul con una notoria depresión

– tranquilos chicos, dejen lo de la película de terror para otro día y vengan con nosotros – -comento Romeo para tranquilizarlos.

– iríamos a verla pero seguro que las chicas no les gustaría, bueno a excepción de Lissana y claro la cosa no es dividirnos en grupos – -comento Natsu aun mas deprimido de lo que ya estaba.

– esto no puede estar pasando, justo hoy – -se lamento el oji rojo.

– etoooo bueno nos vamos ya los vemos luego, corre Lector corre – -dijo el peli morado mientras salia de hay para evitar el enfado de los chicos.

– !HAAAAHAAGG, NO ES JUSTO ¡ – -gritaron todos los mayores mientras se ponían de rodillas en el suelo.

Después de maldecir al cielo por ponerlos en esa situación, ademas de un rato de discusión, al final se decidió ver la película de miedo, ya tendrían otra oportunidad de ver la película, pero sabrían que no seria lo mismo, lo primero era lo primero y eso era estar junto a sus chicas, pero eso no impidió que estuvieran deprimidos y de bajón, estaban tan mal que ya ni les sorprendería en lo mínimo la dichosa película, solo disfrutarían de la cercanía de sus chicas, cuando regresaron a la cola saludaron a las chicas, pero ellas se percataron de que algo pasaba.

– etooo ¿Gajeel estas bien? – -pregunto la peli azul de cabellos cortos con cierta preocupación.

– jajaja claro que estoy bien – -respondió un Gajeel con una sonrisa extraña y con los ojos inexpresivos, carentes de vida.

– venga chicos, vamos a ver paranormal Activiti, los señalados – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas mientras señalaba el cartel, su aspecto y movimientos lo asemejaban mas a un autómata que a una persona feliz

– ¿u … una … peli … cula de terror? – -pregunto Lucy mientras un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo.

– si cuando hace buen tiempo, apetece ver una película de terror y reírte un rato – -contesto Natsu, a pesar de intentar ser alegre se le notaba decaído y lloraba cuando casi nadie lo veía, la igual que el resto de sus compañeros

– ¿Natsu de verdad estas bien? – -pregunto la rubia preocupada, ya que ella si se percato de que lloraba por las esquinas, las otras personas no lo notaron ya que estaban concentradas en las depresiones de sus respectivos.

- ¿enserio chicos que les pasa? - -pregunto la albina en un intento de sacarle la verdad a los chicos.

– no se preocupen estamos bien, por favor 8 entradas para Paranormal activiti los señalados – -dijo el oji jade muy convencido, no había vuelta atrás, debían de seguir lo acordado para tener mas acercamientos con sus respectivas.

Nada mas tener las entradas, los chicos se separaron del grupo de las chicas, según ellos debían de hacer un par de cosas, pero lo que en realidad hicieron fue llorar por no poder ver la película que deseaban, toda las personas que los veían se alejaban de ellos, sin duda ver llorar a varias personas en publico era un buen repelente. por otro lado las chicas iban hablando sobre varias cosas, hasta que cierta albina se percato de algo.

– ¿alguien ha visto a Romeo y Lector? – -pregunto la albina con cierta preocupación.

– si Gajeel me ha dicho que ellos se fueron a ver otra película, y esa era de de Dragon ball Z la batalla de los dioses – -dijo la peli azul de cabellos cortos.

– "suspiro" Juvia quería verla, tenia bastantes ganas, pero si Gray-sama quiere ver una de terror, Juvia se sentara a su lado y se agarrar a él – -dijo una Juvia un poco bipolar, la principio deprimida y luego feliz de poder agarrarse a su novio.

– nosotras también queríamos verla – -dijeron Levy y Lucy al unisono, mientras unas dramáticas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

– parece que todas queríamos verla, pero las entradas ya están compradas y los chicos parecen animados, así que venga tenemos que verla ¿preparadas? – -dijo la albina con resignación, pero el hecho de tener una excusa para aferrarse a Sting no le parecía nada mal.

– Ayeeeee – -se escucho maullar al felino de color azul, el cual saco la cabeza para maullar.

– Happy por favor no tan alto, venga a la bolsa de nuevo, después te doy un pescado ¿vale? – -dijo la rubia mientras se cercioraba de que nadie mas lo hubiera escuchado.

– ayee – -repitió el felino con menos fuerza mientras se hacia una bola dentro del bolso

– !que mono¡ – -dijeron todas las chicas mientras se acercaban a la bolsa de Lucy y lo miraban.

Después de eso todos fueron a la sala donde proyectaban la película, cada uno se sentó a lado de su respectiva pareja. A lo largo de todo la película de vez en cuando las chicas se asustaba y agarraban inconscientemente a su compañero, los chicos deberían de haber disfrutado de tener a sus chicas muy cerca de ellos, pero estaban demasiado deprimidos por perderse la película como para sentir algo de atracción en ese momento, ya que en un estreno de una películas siempre suelen regalar cosas de dicha película, y en este caso se enteraron de que iban a dar bastante merchandising de la películas, el hecho de perder la oportunidad de conseguir objetos limitados de uno de sus animes favoritos los deprimía mas que no poder ver la película.

Después de que acabara Paranormal Activiti todos salieron, las chicas se sentían aliviadas y los chicos, bueno ya se les paso un poco la depresión, iban al encuentro con Romeo y Lector, pero algo les alarmo, las dos sesiones empezaban a la vez y en teoría ellos también tendría que estar allí en ese momento, después de lo que ocurrió hoy es normal estar algo o bastante paranoico, y el que mas estaba preocupado era Natsu, cosa que noto la rubia.

– Romeo y Lector se están tardando ¿les habrá pasado algo? – -dijo el oji jade preocupado.

– tranquilo esperemos un poco … mira hay viene – -dijo la rubia mientras miraba en dirección contraria.

Al escuchar las palabras de la rubia el peli rojo de mechones plateados se tranquilizo,, al igual que Sting, quien estaba preocupado por su hermano, no obstante dicha tranquilidad desapareció al verlos corre con fuerza, la expresión de su rostro denotaba rabia, por instinto el oji jade se acerco a ellos para saber que pasaba.

– ¿que les ha pasado? – -pregunto Natsu ansioso, mientras los agarraba de los hombros.

– Natsu-san tranquilo espere a que se recuperen – -dijo el rubio intentando tranquilizarlo.

– mierda lo siento, chicos díganme que ha pasado por favor– -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas un poco mas tranquilo.

– Natsu ¿de que hablas? – -pregunto la peli azul de cabellos cortos sin entender el comportamiento del oji jade

– es obvio que les ha pasado algo sino no vendrían con esas caras de rabia – -apunto el peli negro de larga melena mientras se cruzaba de brazos

– Natsu-nii chicos, unos imbéciles se han cruzado en nuestro camino y nos quitaron lo que llevábamos encima – -dijo el peli morado con impotencia.

– no nos dieron oportunidad de poder hacer algo, mierda – -dijo el oji negro mientras apretaba sus puños.

– menos mal que no les ha pasado nada mas – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas mientras su tensión se desvanecía.

– ¿como que menos mal,? Mierda se … se supone que iban a ser fuertes "sniff" y cuando nos acorralaron, no … mierda "sniff" no tuvimos el valor de hacerles nada, llevaban navajas y "sniff" mierda, ni siquiera pudimos huir – -exploto el peli rojo con mucha frustración.

– Lector … – -dijo el hermano de este con tristeza, después de todo el también conocía la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por causa del miedo.

– chicos, escuchen con atención, el valor no es lo mismo que la imprudencia y la estupidez, que habría pasado si los encaraban sin saber como esquivar un arma blanca, es mejor que gente que no tiene conocimientos para luchar evite las peleas, sino puede resultar gravemente herido, solo por hacer se los valientes – -finalizo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas con una cálida sonrisa.

– aunque me repatee admitirlo este bastardo en llamas tiene razón, cuando comenzamos nosotros eramos mas débiles y cobardes que ustedes, ni siquiera queríamos ser fuertes, chicos, Natsu, Gajeel y Yo sabemos que harán buen uso de lo que les enseñemos, así que no se preocupen por lo que no pueden hacer ahora, céntrense en lo que podrán hacer en el futuro – -dijo Fullbuster mientras apoyaba su manos en los hombros de los chicos

– Gray-sama – -dijo Juvia muy emocionada, por las palabras de este, por instinto se acerco a el y se agarro a su espalda

– me temo que solo por esta ocasión estamos de acuerdo princesa de hielo, vamos chicos no se depriman, se que llegara un día en el que sean lo suficientemente fuertes como para no necesitar serlo, créanme, Romeo Lector, escuchen esto, sus motivos para ser fuertes pueden ser diferentes, pero sus objetivos finales son los mismos, los dos desean proteger a alguien importante ¿no es cierto? – -argumento el peli rojo de mechas plateadas con una de sus sonrisas

– Natsu-nii/Natsu-san gracias– -dijeron Romeo y Lector conmovidos por las palabras de este.

– bueno en marcha, tengo hambre y me apetece una buena hamburguesa – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas mientras se ponía en marcha.

– Natsu-nii tienes razón, pero sabes es una lastima, nos robaron unos pases vip, con los cuales podíamos llevar a cuantas personas quisiéramos a ver la siguiente sesión en la cual nada mas acabar los dobladores originales firmarían autógrafos – -dijo el joven Romeo con pesar.

– tienes razón Romeo es una lastima, vayámonos Sting-kun, oeee Sting-kun ¿estas bien? – -pregunto el menor de los Eucliff preocupado por este, ya que de repente se puso pálido.

– ¿has dicho que … – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas muy pálido

– tenían pases Vip… – -continuo Sting.

–para llevar a cuantas personas quisieran… – -continuo Gray.

– a la siguiente sesión ?– -acabo Gajeel.

– me temo que si, esos cabrones nos quitaron eso, el dinero, un especial de la película en manga y varios Posters, íbamos a darles algunos a ustedes ya que también les gusta Dragon Ball – -dijo Romeo con tristeza, este no se percato de que le pasaba a los chicos a diferencia del resto de los presentes.

Nada mas escuchar las palabras de Lector y Romeo, un extraño ambiente se formo alrededor de los chicos, se podía apreciar una fuerte aura oscura que los rodeaba, sus rostros reflejaban un enfado que echaría hacia atrás a cualquiera que se acercara, es mas la gente de los alrededores se alejaba asustada, hasta sus chicas se preocuparon ya que estos se reunieron y comenzaron a murmurar cosas en voz baja.

– Lu-chan ¿que les pasa a los chicos? – -pregunto Levy preocupada.

– no lo se pero parece que han cambiado de actitud, parecen muy enfadados – -argumento la rubia

– Gray … Gray-sama parece mas enfadado que cuando se topo con Lyon – -dijo la peli azul de cabellos largos sudando frió.

– pero … de donde sale ese humo negro – -pregunto la albina extrañada y con una gota de sudor en su nuca (estilo anime).

– decidió, esta vez te quedaras con el espectáculo Salamander – -dijo Gajeel en voz alta, lo cual alerto al resto

– Natsu-san masacre-los hasta los huesos – -comento Sting con una expresión de sádico profesional.

– ni lo duden, Romeo, dime ¿como eran esos tipos y para donde se fueron' – -pregunto el peli rojo de mechas plateadas con una sonrosa aterradora.

– pa … para la … la zona de … de la bolera y … y, y uno de ellos es … alto con el pelo corto y morado, responde al nombre de Bora – -dijo el joven romeo atemorizado por el aspecto de Natsu y del resto de chicos.

– jjejejejejejejeejeje !JEJEJEJEJEJEJEEJ¡ yo me encargare de ellos, chicos cuiden del resto y sigan-me lo mas rápido que pueda "toma aire y se agacha, se posiciona como si fuera a salir corriendo como un procesional y … " ! OOOOORAAAAAAAA APARTEN DEL MEDIO ¡ – -grito el oji jade mientras salia corriendo con todas sus fuerzas en la dirección que le indico Romeo.

– ¿pero que le ha pasado a Natsu? – -preguntaron todas las chias sorprendidas por la actitud de este.

– digamos que tuvo suerte de ganar en piedra papel y tijera, venga hay que darse prisa o nos perderemos el espectáculo, yo me adelanto a pararlo, sino no sera divertido ya que nos perderemos lo importante, Gajeel asegúrate de que todos estén bien, mientras nos siguen – -dijo le peli azul mientras se posicionaba y …

– !ESPERA CEREBRO DE CARBÓN, SINO NO TE PODRÁS LUCIR DELANTE DE TODOS, SOBRE TODO DELANTE DE LUCY¡ – -grito Gray mientras corría en la dirección que se fue Natsu.

Los presentes quedaron estupefactos ante lo acabado de vivir, sobre todo cierta rubia "no puede ser ¿a dicho que Natsu quería impresionarme? dios no estoy es un sueño demasiado bueno pero enseguida recuperaron la postura y siguieron lo mas rápido que pudieron a Gray, al cabo de 5 minutos todos se detuvieron delante de una fuente, allí estaba Gray, parado junto con Natsu, el cual parecía muy impaciente.

– mira no tardaron en llegar, ya puedes romperle la cara a esos capullos – -dijo Gray nada mas ver a sus amigos.

– ya era hora me estaba impacientando – -dijo el peli rojo de mechones plateados sin voltear a verlos para ir directo contra un grupo de 15 chicos, los cuales estaban en otra fuente que estaba a unos metros de la que se encontraban Natsu y sus amigos.

– chicos sentémonos en la fuente y disfrutemos del espectáculo – -dijo Gajeel mientras, al igual que Gray se sentaba en el filo de la fuente.

Todos las presentes se miraron con desconfianza, pero decidieron confiar en lo que decían los chicos y los siguieron para sentarse en el filo de la fuente, desde allí podrían escuchar y ver con claridad lo que hacia y decía el peli rojo de mechones plateados, el cual ya estaba delante de los tipos, quienes lo miraban con caras de malas pulgas.

– disculpen al interrupción ¿tu eres Bora? – -pregunto un Natsu con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa a un tipo que parecía mayor y tenia el pelo morado.

– ¿como sabes mi nombre mocoso? Bueno da igual ¿acaso te has acercado para comprar drogas? – -pregunto este extrañado por esa aparición imprevista.

– me temo que no, disculpa hace un momento le has quitado a unos amigos míos unas entradas de Dragon Ball ¿puedes devolvérmelas? – -pregunto un amable Natsu.

– JAJAJAJAJA ¿han escuchando a este marica de mierda? Chico si quieres esas entradas me tendrás que pagar 40 dolares por ellas – -dijo Bora con arrogancia.

– me temo que no te voy a pagar, esas entradas se las dieron gratis – -respondió Natsu con la misma tranquilidad de hace un momento

– vaya si se han puesto chulo el imbécil de pelo de lejía – -contesto Bora dándole un empujón al oji jade.

– no me estoy poniendo chulo, dame las entras ahora mismo, sino quieres que me enfade de verdad – -contesto Natsu perdiendo la paciencia.

– JAJAJA ¿te vas a enfadar de verdad? Chicos parece que este es otro friki que quiere ver esa película de mierda, escucha friki, voy a romper las entradas así no podrás ver la película – -dijo Bora mientras sacaba las tarjetas de plástico de su bolsillo derecho, entonces comenzó a apretarlas con fuerza.

– !Buche¡ – -grito el peli rojo de mechones plateados con fuerza.

En ese momento Natsu elevo su pie derecho a la altura de la cara de Bora, la patada fue tan fuerte y rápida, que en en ese momento se escucho un fuerte crujido, lo que probablemente serian los dientes de Bora, ademas de los dientes, Natsu noto que hundía algo en la cara de Bora. Este automáticamente cayo al suelo, mientra caía soltó las entradas las cuales fueron agarradas en el aire por Natsu, todos las amigas de Natsu se sorprendieron por la elasticidad de las piernas de Natsu, en cambio los compañeros de Bora se pusieron en guardia.

– menos mal parece que no se han roto, me temo que le golpee demasiado fuerte, no solo le he roto los dientes, sino que le he hundido la nariz – -dijo el oji jade con una sonrisa y una gota de sudor en su nuca.

– Maldito bastardo te haremos que pagues lo que le has hecho a nuestro jefe – -dijo con enfado uno de los presentes.

– !chicos¡ guarden las entradas si las llevo encima se romperán – -dijo el oji jade mientras le lanzaba a Gray la entradas.

– sin problemas, venga acaba con ellos no tenemos toda la noche– -contesto este nada mas recibir las entradas.

– !bastardo¡ – -grito uno de aquellos tipo mientras sacaba una navaja de muelle y se acercaba para apuñalar al oji jade.

– !Natsu¡ – -grito asustada la rubia, la cual quedo paralizada por el miedo.

– jajajaja esto se les puso peor a esos infelices – -comento Gajeel con una sonrisa.

– ¿de que mierda hablas Gajeel? todos se han sacado navajas Natsu esta en clara desventaja vayan a ayudarlo por favor – -dijo una ansiosa peli azul de cabello corto.

– Levy-san tiene razón, por favor Gray-sama ayuda a Natsu-san – -dijo la oji azul mientras se aferraba a Gray a modo de suplica.

– están muy equivocadas, si no hubieran sacado esas armas posiblemente hubieran tenido oportunidad de huir, pero ahora … Natsu no los dejara escapar hasta dejarlos inconscientes a todos– -contesto el peli azul con una sonrisa.

Ante las palabras de los los hermanos de batalla de Natsu, las chicas quedaron medio tranquila, incluso Lucy decidió confiar en las palabras de ellos, y sobre todo de Natsu, pero la voz del peli rojo de mechones plateados las alerto y volvieron a ver la pelea de este.

– !Epaule Shoot¡ – -grito el oji jade dando un salto, en el aire le dio un golpe con su talón al hombro de uno de los que se acercaron, fue tal la fuerzas que le desencajo el brazo, este cayo fulminado por el dolor.

– !muere cabron¡– -dijeron dos tipos a la espalda de Natsu intentando apuñalarlo.

– !Collier Frit¡ – -grito Natsu mientras se agachaba, se apoyo en sus manos, se estiro hacia arriba y con los dos pies les dio en mas mandíbulas a los agresores que lo intentaron atacar por la espalda, tan rápido como hizo su ataque, recupero la postura de batalla

– !AHHHAAA – -grito otro de los tipos mientras se acercaba para apuñalarlo en la cara.

– !flachet¡ – -grito de nuevo Natsu dándole una patada en el estomago al tipo que se le acerco, la fuerza fue tal que lo envió contra otro de aquellos tipos.

– !de esta no te libras¡ – -gritaron 5 de aquellos chicos mientras se abalanzaban a la vez contra Natsu.

– **Party Table Kick Course** – -grito mientras apoyaba su manos en el suelo, elevo su cuerpo y con las piernas horizontales empezó a girar rápidamente, de esta manera los 5 chicos fueron golpeado varias veces y cayeron en el acto.

– joder, es un monstruo !huyan¡ – -grito uno de los 5 últimos supervivientes mientras salia corriendo.

Los supervivientes nada mas escucharlo intentaron huir, pero Natsu no se lo permitió,su lado sádico se había activado y los masacraría a todos. Los adelanto como si nada y a los dos primeros que tuvo delante de él los acabo.

– !twin pistola¡ – -dijo mientras con sus dos puños a la vez golpeaba los estómagos de aquellos dos chicos, los cuales cayeron al suelo sin aire.

– !**Poitrine¡** – -grito el oji jade dándole una potente patada en el pecho al tipo que tenia al lado.

– !cabrón¡ – -grito uno de estos lanzándose contra Natsu para clavar la navaja, no obstante el peli rojo de mechas plateadas se las ingenio para esquivar la navaja en el ultimo momento y ponerle el pie para que se resbalara y cayera de espaldas.

– !**Brochette ¡ **– grito de nuevo Natsu saltando al aire encima del tipo, hay mismo comienza a girar y con su pie derecho aterrizo golpeando con ferocidad el estomago del tipo que estaba en el suelo mientras su pierna izquierda estaba apuntando hacia arriba.

Solo quedaba uno en pie, estaba paralizado por el miedo, el peli rojo de mechas plateadas se acerco rápidamente, pero el ultimo comenzó a acuchillar al aire, estaba muerto de miedo, solo podía hacer el amago de defenderse.

– !**Slice Shoot** ¡– grito mientras dio un salto u le golpeo las manos, la navaja salio disparada con tal fuerza que se clavo en el suelo

–! rokect ¡– -dijo por ultimo el oji jade mientras agarraba las manos heridas de este y con fuerza lo tiro hacia si mismo, Natsu le dio un cabezazo en la nariz, esta se rompió debido a la fuerza del cabezazo.

De esta manera rápida y sencilla para él, Natsu cabo con todos sus oponentes sin despeinarse demasiado. A excepción de Gray, Gajeel y Sting, todos estaba con la boca desencajada. En esos momentos Lucy fue capaz de ver a Natsu en acción "mierda no, no puede ser, porque mi corazón late tan deprisa, no no me lo merezco, antes ni siquiera estaba a su altura y ahora que es mas fuerte y maravilloso menos, no … no tengo posibilidades" pensó con tristeza la rubia. Natsu regreso con sus amigos trayendo consigo las cosas que les habían quitado a Romeo y Lector.

– chicos todo esta de vuelta y por fin podremos ver la película – -dijo Natsu con una de sus sonrisas.

– eetooo Natsu-nii no me digas que has hecho todo eso solo por ver la película – -pregunto el peli morado con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

– emm bueno … como decirlo … esta bien todos queríamos ver la película de Dragon Ball, digan nos inmaduros si quieren, pero aun si la veremos – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas derrotado.

– Natsu, como les decimos esto, todas nosotros también queríamos ver esa película pero como insistieron en ver la otra no les dijimos nada – -intervino la menor de las Strauss.

– ¿Nani? – -preguntaron todos los chicos muy sorprendidos.

– es verdad – -respondió Lucy con nerviosismo.

Todos los chicos a excepción de Romeo y Lector se miraron, sonrieron nerviosamente y cayeron fulminados en el suelo murmurando incoherencias referidas a su propia estupidez, todo a su alrededor se puso blanco y unas rayas azules aparecieron encima de ellos

– Natus, ¿que te ocurre? Levántate por favor – -pregunto la rubia algo preocupada.

– Gray-sama ¿porque esta en el suelo? – -pregunto Juvia sin entender la reacción de este.

– Gajeel deja de hacer el tonto y levántate – -dijo Levy algo molesta.

– oee ¿porque están blancos y esas rayas azules? – -pregunto la albina con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

Después de sufrir una pequeña depresión transitoria, los chicos se recuperaron y se dirigieron a la sala de cine para ver la película que tanto ansiaban, durante el trayecto cada uno iba hablando animada-mente con sus respectivas parejas, todos estaban felices y animados, pero ignoraban que desde las sombras a lo largo de todo el día una peli roja con trenza los observaba, esta estaba acompañada por un peli castaño corpulento y de ojos verdes.

- pobres ingenuos, dentro de un par de horas estarán acabados, sobre todo ese Nerd de Dragoneel - -dijo el chico de cabellos castaño mientras se marchaba con su acompañante peli roja.

- jijijiji, pero antes de acabar con él, déjame jugar con ese chico - -pidió la peli rojo mientras se relamía los labios.

- haz lo que quieras - -le contesto este mientras se marchaba

Todos llegaron a donde se proyectaba la película, la cual tardo como 10 minutos en ponerse, durante esta película todos se sentían felices y animados, cada al fin tenia lo que tanto había ansiados, una vida normal, salir a divertirte con tus amigos y tener una novia, sin duda esa vida no la cambiaron por nada, al igual que su pasado, ya que sin el no podrían estar disfrutando de este fabuloso presentes, si tuvieran que pasar por todo aunque sufrimiento de nuevo para llegar hasta donde están ahora lo harían sin dudarlo dos veces. A lo largo de la película cierto peli rojo de mechas plateadas tenia algo en mente

" esto es genial, nunca pensé que volvería estar al lado de Lucy divirtiéndome así, yo … quiero volver a esta a su lado esta decidió, de alguna manera debo de conquistarla de nuevo, aunque le dije que solo quería que fuéramos amigos por ahora, pero tengo que seguir adelante" pensó el oji jade con bastante detenimiento, mientras pensaba, su amiga rubia también tenia algo en que pensar.

" no puedo creer que este aquí con Natsu, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero eso no es cierto, el pasado no se puede olvidar, pero … ¿acaso es tan malo que quiera tener la esperanzas de volver a estar a su lado? Después de todo no somos los mismo, hemos cambiado y lo mas importante, nada es como en aquel entonces, ahora … ahora ya no tendré que esconderme, por fin acepte que es lo que soy y renuncie a prestar atención a lo que dicen de mi las personas y al maldito estatus social, después de todo a esas personas no las conozco y no son mis amigos de verdad" pensó la rubia con una ligera sonrisa. Una vez acabo la película, todos la comentaban animada-mente.

– solo tengo una palabra para describir la película, increíble – -dijo muy animado el peli rojo de mechas plateadas.

– lo mismo dijo flamita fue algo épico, sin duda, ese super-sayajin dios, me gusto bastante – -comento el peli azul mientras asentía con los ojos cerrados

– oe Salamander ya son las 23:35 creo que deberíamos llevar a Romeo a su casa, no es bueno que siendo tan pequeño ande por la calle – -comento el peli negro.

– no se preocupen por "bostezo" lo siento estoy bastante cansado – -dijo el peli morado parpadeando intermitente mente.

– Sting-kun ya quiero ir a casa, tengo sueño – -pidió Lector apunto de derrumbarse por el sueño.

– creo que tienes razón, los llevaremos a casa para que descansen ¿después de dejarlos les apetece ir a tomar algo por hay o ya quieren descansar? – -pregunto el peli rojo de mechas plateadas mientras los miraba a todos

– idiota, sabes que nosotros estamos bien seso fundidos, pero lo correcto es preguntar a las chicas si quieren acompañarnos – -dijo el peli azul mientras miraba a Juvia.

– Gray-sa … dijo Gray, Juvia estará bien mientras este contigo – declaro la peli azul con un notable sonrojo.

– va … va … le – -respondió un avergonzando y tartamudo Gray.

– a mi también me gustaría seguir divirtiéndome – -comento Levy mientras se aferraba al brazo de Gajeel.

– Lucy ven con nosotros lo pasaremos bien – -le dijo el oji jade a su amiga rubia, ya que parecía estar indecisa de lo que deseaba hacer.

– emmm bueno esta bien, mi padre hoy no vendrá a casa por trabajo, así que en vez de estar solo, prefiero estar acompañada – -contesto ella con una sonrisa, la cual sonrojo a Natsu.

– me … me alegro – -contesto este mientras miraba a otra dirección para ocultar su sonrojo.

– si todos ustedes van no me queda otra que ir también ¿tu vienes Sting-kun? – -pregunto la albina intentando sonar algo indiferente, a pesar de su acercamiento de hoy.

– me gustaría ir, pero no me gusta dejar solo a Lector – -declaro el rubio con cierto arrepentimiento.

– "bostezo" Sting-kun no tienes que quedarte conmigo solo por eso, ya no soy un bebe, ve y diviértete "bostezo" con tus amigos – aclaro el peli rojo con una sonrisa.

– Lector – -contesto el rubio muy conmovido, el chico que tenia delante de el, no era un niño indefenso, su hermano ya había crecido y se enorgullecía de haberse dado cuenta ahora, siempre velo por su seguridad sin pensar en el mismo.

– decidido, Gray y Gajeel, acompañados por Levy y Juvia vayan tomando sitio en The Slayer of Fire, mientras Lucy, yo, Sting y Lissana vamos a dejar a Lector y a Romeo en sus casas, eso si nos dividiremos en dos partes para ahorrar tiempo ¿entendido? – -pregunto el peli rojo de mechones plateados con animo.

– !Ayeee¡ – -grito un pequeño minino azul mientras sacaba su cabeza del bolso de la rubia, al parecer se había despertado por el alboroto que hacían.

– jajajajaajajaj – -comenzaron todos a reír, ese gato se les había anticipado y eso les hacia bastante gracia.

Todos se pusieron en marcha para salir del cine, durante este trayecto, sin que nadie se percatara, el oji jade, se había acercado a Lector y comenzaron a hablar sin que nadie lo notara, a excepción de cierta rubia que no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Natsu.

– oee Lector necesito pedirte un favor es importante que me ayudes esto beneficiara a tu hermano – -comento el peli rojo de mechones plateados en voz baja, aprovechando que Gray estaba contando una batalla de Impel Down.

– soy todo oídos Natsu-san – contesto el joven de ojos negros muy atento, el sueño de este había desaparecido.

– te daré 30 dolares ahora mismo si consigues que ese par den un paso adelante en su relación – -dijo el peli rojo señalando a Sting y Lissana.

– sin problemas, sabe Natsu-san durante un tiempo llegue a creer que mi hermano le gustaban los hombres, digo siempre que podía lo nombraba a usted, nunca lo entendí hasta que lo conocí, pero ahora que he visto como se comporta con Lissana-san, haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para que mi hermano y Lissanasan estén juntos, dijo no es que me moleste que hubiera sido homosexual, bueno es que, da igual olvide-lo Natsu-san – -contesto el peli rojo algo avergonzado.

– ese es el espíritu, toma los 30 dolares y asegúrate de hacerles alguna jugada para que den ese ultimo paso, creo que con un beso bastante ¿crees que puedas conseguirlo? – -pregunto el oji jade una vez le dio el dinero.

– sin problemas, cuando se vuelvan a encontrar ese par ya habrán dado ese paso, etooo una ultima cosa – -dijo el peli rojo de ojos negros.

– ¿que pasa? – -pregunto el oji jade extrañado por el comportamiento de este.

– pues esto lo habría hecho sin necesidad que me pagaras te abría salido gratis, peor gracias por tu contribución – -dijo el joven Lector antes de salir corriendo hacia donde estaban Lissna y Sting.

– noooo, 30 dolares que me podría haber ahorrado – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas rodeado de un aura depresiva y de color azul oscura.

– Natsu ¿que te ocurre? – -pregunto la rubia algo preocupada, cosa que alerto al resto.

– adiós 30 dolares – -dijo un peli rojo mientras lloraba por la perdida de su dinero, pero manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¿30 dolares? ¿De que habla esa estufa andante? – -pregunto el peli azul extrañado.

– oee princesa de hielo ¿que ese eso que rodea a Salamander? – pregunto el peli negro con una gota de sudor estilo anime en su nuca.

Después de ese pequeño lapsus todos llegaron a la salida del centro comercial, cada uno se separo tal y como había dicho el oji jade, durante el trayecto de Natsu, Lucy y Romeo, el cual había caído rendido y era cargado por Natsu, cosa que desperto los celos de Lucy ya que ella deseaba estar en el puesto de Romeo, por el camino fueron hablando de sus nuevos gustos

– Lucy no tenia ni idea de que te gustara el manga y el anime – -dijo un sorprendido oji jade

– la verdad es que cuando empece solo me gustaba leer, poco a poco Levy-chan me fue recomendando libros, mangas y animes para ver, como ya no tenia tantas cosas que hacer, pude volcarme en ellos, me alegro de haberlo hecho, gracias a todo ellos, e podido recordar un sueño que tuve de niña y ahora lo estoy intentando hacer realidad – -dijo la rubia con cierta nostalgia.

– ¿te refieres a ser escritora? – -pregunto el peli rojo de mechas plateadas como si fuera la pregunta mas normal del mundo.

– ¿aun lo recuerdas? Eso fue hace mucho tiempo – -dijo una sorprendida Lucy.

– eso es cierto, pero nunca pude olvidar los buenos momentos que pase contigo, al igual que los malos – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas con cierta tristeza en sus palabras.

– Natsu … yo – -la rubia sentía el intenso remordimiento por todo lo que había hecho, aunque abriera sido perdonada por el oji jade, ella misma aun no se había perdonado.

– pero sabes, me alegro de haber pasado pro todo aquello, ahora tengo amigos de verdad, en quienes puedo confiar y tengo la posibilidad de cambiar las cosas, Luce el pasado, pasado esta, hay que centrarse en el presente y el futuro – concluyo el peli rojo de mechones plateados con una sonrisa.

– es cierto – contesto la rubia, ella también estaba sonriendo, sin duda las palabras de Natsu la hacían sentirse una completa idiota, si deseaba ser digna de recuperar a Natsu debía de perdonarse a ella misma y querer con todas sus fuerzas a Natsu.

Después de eso, el ambiente se normalizo, al final de un largo trayecto, llegaron a casa del joven Conbolt, en la cual por suerte para ellos se encontraba Macao, este los recibió y se llevo a Romeo a su cuarto, aprovechando que el viejo Maco estaba allí, Natsu le confío a Happy y le dio las medicinas que el debía de tomar, Macaro acepto sin problemas al pequeño felino, cosa que agradeció el oji jade y le prometió que se pasaría mañana a recogerlo. una vez se marcharon de casa de los Conbolt, se dirigieron a su siguiente destino, pero en su camino ocurrió algo que no se esperaban, una chica de cabellos rojos y una trenza estaba siendo acorralada por un tipo alto y moreno, los vieron forcejear, entonces Natsu fue directo contra el tipo, el cual al ver que este se dirigí hacia el, aventó a al chica contra el suelo y salio corriendo, Natsu no quiso perseguirlo estaba pendiente de como se encontraba la chica, se acerco a ella y deposito sus manos en los hombros de ella, esto no le hizo nada de gracia a la rubia, en su interior algo que ella describió como espeluznante se retorcía en su pecho, a la vez que se lo oprimía.

– oye ¿estas bien no te ha lastimado? Lucy llama a la policía – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas mientra ayudaba a la chica a pararse

– muchas gracias – -contesto la peli roja, la cual con la ayuda de Natsu ya estaba de pie, pero su rostro en ningún momento dejo de observar el suelo.

– "suspiro" menos mal que pasábamos por … – -no pudo acabar la frase porque esa peli roja se había abalanzado sobre sus labios, a los cuales beso con ferocidad.

Lucy al observar esa escena quedo en shock, era normal que una chica estuviera agradecida con su salvador, pero eso era demasiado, la ira se apodero de su cuerpo, inconscientemente había colgado la llamada que estaba haciendo, y justo cuando iba a mandar a volar a esa peli roja, Natsu se separo bruscamente de ella, y por como estaba no parecía estar muy contento.

– ¿quien mierda eres? que me … has hecho … beber – -dijo el peli rojo de mechones plateados entre concertadamente mientras se agarraba el pecho, su cuerpo le estaba comenzando a hervir, su respiración se dificulto y su vista se nublo, entonces cayo de rodillas.

– !Natsuu¡ – -grito al rubia, no porque este estuviera arrodillado, sino porque alguien la había agarrado.

– !Lucy¡ – -grito el oji jade, cuando se volteo vio a un chico corpulento de piel blanca y cabello castaño agarrando a la rubia por detrás, a pesar de ser de noche, tenia la luz de los faros, cosa que le basto para reconocer a ese cabrón.

– vaya vaya Dragoneel, nunca imagine que cambiarías tanto – -comento le chico que tenia agarrada a Lucy.

– Ju … lia ... n – -dijo ente dolor, quería ir a golearlo, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, sea lo que sea que le do de beber ese chico no solo le estaba afectando a su mente sino que también cierta zona del cuerpo, la cual anda mas beber el liquido comenzó a crecer y hervir

– sabes te hemos estado vigilando todo la tarde, parecía que te lo estabas pasando muy bien, pero me temo que esto se acabo, Flare levantado – -ordeno el chico de ojos verdes.

– Rubia tienes un novio muy bonito, se me ocurren muchas cosas que hacerle – dijo la oji roja mientras pasaba su lengua por el cuello de Natsu, el cual solo pudo suspirar ente esa acción.

– !no lo toques zorra¡ – -grito con desesperaron y odio la rubia.

– tranquila pequeña, tu seras el plato principal, Natsu la droga que te ha administrado Flare es un afrodisíaco muy potente no solo tu cuerpo y tu mente reaccionan a el, sino que también obedecerás todo lo que te diga Flare, por lo que se es una especie de veneno – -comento el peli castaño.

– bien cariño, ahora vas a agarrar a tu novia y la acorralaras contra la pared – ordeno ella, acto seguido Julian empujo a Lucy contra Natsu, este agarro sus brazo los levanto y la aprisiono contra la pared con cierta violencia.

– Natsu – -susurro la rubia con incredulidad.

– ahora la vas a violar brutalmente a tu novia, la golpearas mientras la montas como si fueras un animal en celo y cuando acabes con ella, la molerás a golpes y por ultimo me complacerás a mi – -dijo la peli roja mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa de psicópata.

– Natsu por favor, se cuidadoso – -dijo la rubia mientras ocultaba la mirada debajo de su flequillo.

– detente un momento Natsu ¿eso es lo único que se te ocurre decir rubia imbécil? Sin duda eres una sucia masoquista para decirle eso, sabemos que eres virgen, esto te va a doler mucho – se burlo la peli roja.

– me da igual, mientras sea Natsu todo da igual – -dijo la rubia con firmeza.

– ¿de que hablas? acaso no te trauma que la persona a la que has hecho tanto daño y que aun amas, te viole brutalmente y te masacre? Lo sabemos todo de ustedes isa que no puedes mentir – interrogo la peli roja casi sin paciencia.

– por eso mismo, no soy digna de ser algo suyo, yo … yo creo que aun debo de ser castigada y si esta es una manera de aliviar mi consciencia, estoy dispuesta a sacrificarme esta y las veces que sea necesario para que el dolor que tengo se purifique – -dijo la rubia mientras en sus ojos aparecieron lagrimas silenciosas.

– en ese caso, no sera Natsu quien te violo, Julian diviértete con esa rubia tonta, yo me tirare a Natsu, pero antes, Natsu deja a esta rubia imbécil tan caliente como puedas – -ordeno la peli roja.

En ese momento Natsu, jadeante, se acerco a Lucy y la beso con cierta agresividad, la rubia se dejo besar al principio pero fue correspondiendo los besos de su peli rojo de mechas plateadas. Natsu aprovecho una abertura de la rubia y le dio un mordisco en el labio inferior, de tal manera que este sangro un poco, Lucy casi retrocede por el dolor, pero su cuerpo ya no le respondía, Natsu abandono sus labio recorrido su cuello con la lengua, hasta llegar al odio de ella, el cual lamió y le dio un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja, en ese momento le susurro algo a Lucy.

– tran … quila, no … no te haré … daño – -susurro el peli rojo mientras se apartaban de ella bruscamente, se posiciono delante de ella a modo de escudo.

– que mierda le pasa, esto no tendría que ser así – -dijo sorprendida la peli roja.

– "jadeo" necesitan mas que "jadeo" una droga de mierda "jadeo" para contro "jadeo" larme, me a costado "jadeo" pero ya esta – -dijo entrecortado el peli rojo de mechas plateadas, su rostro demostraba una expresión de victoria

– Julian en el estado en que esta puedes masacrarlo ve por el – -ordeno la peli roja.

Este no se lo pensó dos veces y se lanzo contra Natsu, la rubia cerro los ojos temiendo por lo que les pudiera pasar. De repente el peli rojo de mechas plateadas tomo una buena bocanada de aire y lo contuvo.

– gear sekando … !jet stamp¡ – -grito mientras le daba una patada en el pecho a Julian, este retrocedió aturdido por el golpe.

– mierda – -dijo la peli roja, las cosas no estaban marchando tal y como habían planeado.

– !twin jet pistol¡ – -grito mientras le daba un doble impacto con sus puños en los pulmones, este solo pudo escupir sangre a causa de la honda de choque.

– !jet riflee¡ – -volvió a gritar mientras le daba un puñetazo giratoria en la cara al peli castaño, este cayo al suelo e instintivamente salio corriendo, si recibía un golpe mas seria el final, seria capturado por la policía

– Julian espera – -grito Flare intentando escapar, pero Natsu alcanzo a agarrarle la muñeca.

– no te escapas – -dijo de manera siniestras el peli rojo de mechas plateadas, entonces tiro de ella para acercarla.

- por favor no me hagas nada, soy inocente, me obligaron - -la peli rojo intento escaparse con una mentira

– no te creo !jet bullet¡ – -dijo mientras le daba un puñetazo en el estomago, Flare cayo desmayada en el acto, Natsu aun tenia agarrada su muñeca

Natsu al verla quedar inconsciente la soltó y se alejo en el suelo, se alejo y se apoyo en la pared mas cercana, se dejo caer al suelo mientras se apoyaba en la pared, estaba jadeando y sudaba bastante, para intentar refrescarse se quito el chaleco y la corbata, las cuales dejo tirando en el suelo, Lucy la cual había presenciado todo aquello reacciono y se acerco a Natsu para ayudarlo.

– Natsu, Natsu por favor no te mueras, ¿mierda que hago? – -dijo una Lucy muy nerviosa y apunto de la histeria.

– por "jadeo" favor "jadeo" saca unas pas "jadeo" tillas que "jadeo" tengo en "jadeo" mi bolsillo "jadeo" derecho – -dijo Natsu con todas sus fuerzas.

– Natsu que te ocurre dime – -insistió la rubia con mucho nerviosismo.

– ! Lucy por favor las pastillas¡ – -grito con desesperación el oji jade.

– siii – -reacciono ella algo asustada.

Lucy estaba nerviosa, de la manera que pudo se acerco a Natsu e introdujo su mano izquierda en el bolsillo del peli rojo, una vez dentro le costo agarrar las pastillas, ya que el vaquero que llevaba puesto era algo ceñido y eso dificultaba agarrar las pastillas, en el proceso de búsqueda de las pastillas se tipo con algo que no debería de haber tocado y eso era la masculinidad del peli rojo de mechones plateados, cosa que casi le corta la respiración a Lucy, a través de la tela del vaquero podía notar el calor que desprendía esa zona, se sintió tentada de alarga la mano y agarrarlo, pero este no era el mejor de los momentos, no sabia cuanto tiempo Natsu podría seguir conteniéndose, intento seguir buscando las pastillas sin rozar la masculinidad de Natsu pero eso era imposible, cada movimiento era una locura para los dos, Lucy se percato que a cada movimiento Natsu jadeaba muy ronco y de una manera que le daba a entender que estaba utilizando todas sus fuerzas para no saltar sobre ella. Gracias a dios pudo encontrar las pastillas que Natsu le había pedido y logro sacarlas.

– pon "jadeo"me una en "jadeo" la boca – -susurro Natsu sin fuerzas.

Entonces Lucy miro el pequeño paquete de pastillas, las cuales estaban dentro de un dispensador similar a un mechero, eran compacto y de color amarillo relámpago, cuando saco una se percato de que era de color plateada y parecía de caramelo, entonces se acerco a al boca de Natsu, este la abrió con cuidado, entonces la rubia fue introduciendo la pastilla en la boca del peli rojo de mechones plateados, una vez dentro el peli rojo cerro su boca con cuidado, ya que Lucy tenia las puntas de sus dedos aun allí, al cerrarlo tuvo que empujar con su lengua los dedos de Lucy. una vez dentro la pastilla la mastico con todas sus fuerzas y se la trago. El fuerte ardor que quemaba su pecho y la temperatura de este fueron bajando lentamente al igual que las nauseas, sin duda agradecía que hace dos años, cuando aun estaba en Impel Down, Luffy tomara las precauciones de entrenarlos biológicamente, sino ahora seria otra historia

Flashback:

todos los integrantes del plan Fénix se encontraban en la celda de Natsu, todos se estaban preparando para la cena, entre los presentes aun faltaba cierto peli negro con una cicatriz debajo de su ojo, eso era raro, que Luffy llegara tarde a una comida levantaba muchas inquietudes, pero finalmente llego y al parecer estaba acompañado por un hombre corpulento y de cabello lila, su apariencia era muy extravagante, pero iba vestido con una bata de medica, pero debajo de esta tenia un ligero y unas botas rosas.

– oee chicos les presento a Ivan un amigo mio – -dijo el peli negro mientras lo señalaba.

– un gusto – -contestaron Natsu, Gray y Gajeel.

– vaya Ivan ¿que haces aquí? – -dijo Sanji, el cual estaba saliendo de la celda con los platos de comida.

– hola spiral-boy, sigues tan guapo como siempre – -contesto el peli lila en un intento fallido se seducción.

– "su cuerpo tiembla" no me hables así, sabes que a mi me gustan las mujeres – -contesto el rubio mientras un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo.

– shishishi, Sanji aun le tienes terror a los Okamas – -se burlo el menor de los hermanos D.

– !A CALLAR¡ es solo que no ME gusta que se me acerquen con otros motivos, joder no soy un Huke, pero yo no tengo nada en contra de ellos, pero me gustan las mujeres – -reprocho el rubio con frustración, ya que no tenia ganas de recordar cuanto estuvo rodeados de ellos/as cuando se fue a estudiar cocina a la prestigiosa isla del a cocina.

– bueno ya tranquilo, bueno Ivan esta aquí porque se me ocurrió que seria una buena idea fortalecerlos biologicamente – -dijo Luffy mientras se sentaban en el suelo.

– ¿fortalecernos biologicamente? – -preguntaron los tres al unisono.

– exacto, puede que en el futuro puede que intenten envenenarlos o los intenten drogar, ya saben como son algunos bares o incluso os busque para otras cosas, por si acaso, el entrenamiento de las próximas dos semanas les ayudara a resistirse a las drogas y venenos que les pongan y podrán contrarrestarlas – -declaro el peli negro mientras agarraba un plato de comida.

– ¿es enserio? Como mola – -dijo un emocionado peli rosa.

– pero ¿como lo harán? – -pregunto Gajeel con duda en sus palabras.

– les daremos un tratamiento especial de hormonas para fortalecer su sistema inmunitario, ademas si superan el entrenamiento, cosas como las gripes y los resfriados ya no les afectaran nunca mas. – -declaro el hombre de cabello lila.

– impresionante – -articulo Gray.

– es cierto no les he dicho, Ivan es uno de los genetistas mas reconocidos de todo el mundo, esta especializado en las hormonas y su funcionamiento, el reparo unas medicinas especiales para fortalecerles a ustedes tres– declaro Luffy mientras acaba de comerse su pedazo de carne.

– espera eres Ivankov el revolucionario – -dijo un Gray extremadamente impresionado.

– ¿lo conoces? – -preguntaron Gajeel y Natsu.

– si en el campo de la química biomolecular avanzada es una autentica eminencia, antes de entrar aquí leí algunos de sus artículos y la verdad es que eran impresionantes. - -contesto Gray muy sorprendido.

– no tienes que alabarme tanto Ice-boy, sino me sonrojare – comento en un intento de sonar sensual, cosa que produjo en el efecto contrario, los presentes casi escupen la comida.

– bueno ¿en que cosiste este entrenamiento? – -pregunto Sanji un poco recuperado de lo anteriormente ocurrido.

– es fácil, les daré un tratamiento de hormonas fortifican-tes y re-generativas, hoy les inyectaremos la primera dosis – -dijo el peli lila mientras se sacaba unos viales de su bata al igual que varias jeringuillas.

– si es solo inyectarnos algo ¿porque es un entrenamiento? – -pregunto el peli rosa confundido.

– que preguntas mas locas que haces Salamander-boy, estas hormonas son altamente destructivas, un cuerpo normal acabaría destrozado, pero ustedes podrán hacer este tratamiento, porque sus cuerpos son mas fuertes que el de personas corrientes, una cosa mas, el efecto secundario de este tratamiento es que a lo largo de las próximas dos semanas estarán muy enfermos y sin fuerzas, prácticamente es como si entrenaran no tendrán fuerzas ni para levantar un tenedor, por eso lo llamo entrenamiento Yiiiihaaaa – -aclaro el hombre de cabellos lilas mientras gritaba como un loco

– no me jodas – -gritaron los tres muy sorprendidos.

– tranquilos estarán bien, yo supervisare sus cuidados, para que se hagan una idea, alguno alguna vez se enfermo de tal manera que no podrán salir de la cama, sudaran muchísimo e incluso tendrán alucinaciones – -pregunto el hombre de cabellos lilas.

– bueno cuando era pequeño, me enferme de sarampión y la mayoría de síntomas que has dicho los viví, la verdad es que fue horrible – comento el oji rojo.

– ooooo mi pequeño Steel-boy, este tratamiento sera 20 veces peor que eso – dijo Ivan en un tono perturbadora-mente tranquilo.

– ¿por que nos llamas de esas maneras tan extrañas? – -pregunto Natsu por el trato de Ivankov.

– Salamander-boy, mugiwara-boy me a contado mucho de ustedes es como si los conociera y a los amigos de mis amigos, también los trato como amigos, y yo a mis amigos les pongo motes cariñosos – -comento Ivan mientras agarraba un plato de comida.

– jajajaj vale me caes bien – -contesto Natsu como si nada.

- tu también me gustas Salamander-boy - -le contesto en otro intento de seducción.

- pero no me va ese rollo - le contesto mientras agarraba otro plato de comida

Después de la comida, a los tres se les inyecto el tratamiento de hormonas, al principio no notaron nada, pero al cabo de una hora, las fuerzas les abandonaron y un dolor intenso se apodero de ellos, durante esas dos semanas estuvieron en cama, con una fiebre de 40 grados, nauseas, intensos dolor de sus huesos, alucinaciones y gritos de agonía, para mayor seguridad de los tres enfermos, tuvieron que atarlos a las camas para que no salieran de las cama a intentaran entrenar ya que en las alucinaciones creían que estaban bien, sus mentes y cuerpos no estaban para ningún entrenamiento, lo único que tenían que hacer era descansar y recuperarse lentamente. Una vez pasaron las dos semanas de infierno, los chicos se sentían mejor que nunca, incluso sentían que estaba con mas fuerzas, antes de irse Ivan hablo con ellos.

– chicos han superado el tratamiento de manera mu exitosa, me alegro pro ustedes – -dijo el hombre de cabellos lilas.

– al contrario, nosotros tenemos que estarte agradecido Ivan, ahora somos un poco mas fuertes – -dijo el peli rosa mientras extendía su mano.

– pero recuerden una cosa, esto no los hace invulnerables ante los envenenamientos y las drogas de sugestiono mental, este tratamiento ralentizara los efectos del veneno o droga, si estas no son muy fuertes solo sentirán calor en sus cuerpos, pero si son demasiado fuertes, sus cuerpos experimentaran una intensa fiebre y dolor, para esos caso … aquí tienen, unas pastillas especiales para estos caso, solo tendrán que masticar una y podrán recuperarse rápidamente, su cuerpo reforzado aguantara el efecto del veneno o droga el tiempo suficiente hasta que se tomen las pastillas, las cuales eliminaran esa droga o veneno de forman natural, pero atentos, una vez se tomen la pastilla y se encuentren mejor su metabolismo se acelerara y empezara a quemar sus propios cuerpos, y en ese caso sera mejor que tengan bastante comida a la mano para evitar que su cuerpo, se consuma a si mismo es un proceso lento y les dolerá el estomago si no ingieren comida en menos de una hora los efectos podrían ser muy malos, en caso de que se les acaben las pastillas tiene que avisarme y les daré mas– -advirtió Ivan, mientras le daba la mano a Natsu a modo de saludo, y a la vez Ivan le entrego tres dispensadores de pastillas, los cuales tenían 20 pastillas cada uno

Fin del Flashback:

cuando su respiración volvió a la normalidad, Natsu sabia que necesitaba comida urgentemente, por suerte conocía un supermercado 24 horas que no estaba muy lejos de allí, intento levantarse pero fue inútil, estaba débil.

– Luce necesito que me ayudes a caminar, necesito llegar a un supermercado lo mas rápido que podamos – -dijo el peli rojo de mechones plateados mientras intentaba volver a parase, casi se cae, pero la mano de su amiga rubia lo agarro.

- esta bien te ayudare, pero con cuidado - -le dijo Lucy mientras agarraba con cuidado su mano

con sumo cuidado esta lo ayudo a colocarse, el brazo izquierdo de Natsu estaba por encima de los hombros de Lucy, ella había agarrado ese brazo con el suyo propio para que le fuera mas fácil sujetarlo, luego la rubia agarro el costado derecho del oji jade y se puso a caminar en dirección al supermercado que por suerte ella también conocía, los dos no se percataron de que dejaban olvidando parte de las ropas del oji jade, pero eso era lo menos importante ahora, debían de estar en movimiento y no quedarse quietos.

– siento haberte puesto en peligro – -se disculpo el peli rojo de mechones plateados.

– no tienes de que disculparte, ahora dime ¿porque necesitamos ir a un super y como has podido aguantar los efecto de esa droga? – -pregunto la rubia con cierta intriga.

– si tengo que disculparme casi te hago mucho daño, yo lo – -Natsu un pudo acabar ya que la rubia lo interrumpido.

– te dije que no disculparas, ahora si no quieres que me enfade de verdad dime de que esta hecho tu cuerpo como para aguantar algo así – -ordeno la rubia un poco molesta, ella no quería que se disculpara por besarla.

– "suspiro" como te lo explico, hace dos años los chicos y yo fuimos sometidos a un tratamiento especial de hormonas, contra las drogas y los venenos, esto nos hace mas resistentes a los efectos de las drogas y venenos, pero no somos invulnerables, necesitamos esas pastillas que has visto para eliminarlo del cuerpo lo mas rápido que podamos – -aclaro el oji jade.

– increíble, pero ¿que tiene que ver el supermercado con todo esto? – -pregunto la rubia con mas curiosidad.

– nuestros cuerpos queman esas sustancias muy rápido, y nuestro metabolismo se acelera, llega un momento que comienza a consumir nuestro cuerpo, pero para evitar que eso pase "rugido de estomago exagerado" etooo creo que eso lo explica, necesito comer bastantes cosas para compensar el gasto calorífico y energético de mi cuerpo, mierda se me empieza a caer la baba, de monos prisa – -apuro el oji jade mientras intentaba el mismo acelerar el paso.

Después de aquella explicación la rubia utilizo todas sus fuerzas para acelerar el ritmo, al cabo de 10 minutos llegaron al supermercado, por suerte para Natsu aun tenia dinero, de manera que con la ayuda de Lucy agarro muchas cosas para comer, pistachos, cacahuetes, quicos, patatas fritas, bollos de carne, varias bebidas energéticas y muchos bocadillos recién preparados del horno del supermercado. La rubia estaba impresionado por la cantidad de comida que Natsu estaba agarrando y se pregunto si tendría el dinero suficiente, pro eso mismo mientras Natsu se puso en la cola fue a sacar dinero de unos de los cajeros que estaba cerca de los baños.

– serán 75,84 dolares – -dijo la cajera con amabilidad.

– mierda – -respondió el peli rojo de mechones plateados al darse cuenta de que solo llevaba 40 dolares con 37 centavos.

– si lo desea podríamos ira a medias si comparte la comida conmigo – -se insinuó la cajera de manera muy provocativa, ya que dejo que Natsu viera su pronunciado y profundo escote.

– lo siento pero yo pagare lo de mi nov … digo tome el dinero – -contesto Lucy algo enfadada y sonrojada, lo primero fuer por lo descarada que era esa cajera y lo otro era porque estaba apunto de llamarlo novio.

La cajera solo pudo suspirar, aceptar el dinero, ayudarlos a guardar las cosas en las bolsas de plástico todo lo que habían comprado y despedirse amablemente, cosa que le costo ya que tenia ganas de agarrar a ese peli rojo y hacerle bastante cosas, era normal que esa cajera se interesara en el oji jade, ya que este aun tenia la camisa mojada a causa de su sudor, gracias a esto la camisa le trasparentaba y dejaba expuesto su magnifico y trabajado torso, ademas de que los cabellos un poco húmedos y esa apariencia de play boy atrajeran la mirada de varias chicas que estaba en el super. Una vez fuera se sentaron en uno de los bancos tenían mas cerca.

– gra dfsjkfb cias djnfd por sdjkfsf pagar ksdnfjs me la sdfnafs comida – -agradeció el oji jade mientras estaba comiendo de manera compulsiva y rápida.

– no hay de que me has salvado es lo mínimo que voy a hacer por ti – -comento la rubia con una sonrisa.

– una cosa, siento haberte mordido en el labio, la verdad es que estaba algo asustado por lo que estaba apunto de hacer, pero el sabor de tu sangre me hizo reaccionar completamente – -admito con tristeza el peli rojo de mechas plateadas.

– no te preocupes estoy bien, ademas ya no me sangra, y fue un corte pequeño así que estoy bien, no te preocupes – -contesto la rubia mientras posaba una de sus manos en la mejilla de Natsu.

– Lucy yo … – -Natsu se estaba acercando a Lucy, a pesar de ya no estar bajo los efectos de aquella droga.

la calidez de los labios de Lucy y su sabor, se le habían quedado marcados a fuego en su mente, esa suavidad y calidez que en antaño experimento, pero esta vez fue diferente a las otra veces, ahora eran mas adultos y había algo mas en aquel beso, y eso era el deseo que los dos habían estado reprimiendo desde que se volvieron a ver. La rubia también se estaba acercando a los labios de Natsu, los dos habían perdido el sentido de lo que estaban viviendo ahora, solo querían acercarse y besarse, pero eso tuvo que posponerse ya que el teléfono del peli rojo interrumpió ese momento, cosa que los molesto a los dos, Natsu miro quien era, esa persona era uno de sus hermanos, al cual cuando lo encontrara le dará un buen golpe, descolgó la video-llamada puso el altavoz y agarro un bolo de carne mientras depositaba su móvil en un lugar donde se lo pudiera ver a el y a Lucy.

– ¿que ajsdk mierda quieres dsjalfjnacj estúpido sajndljn cubo de sdandcnv hielo? – -pregunto Natsu mientras se comía dos bollos de carne a dos manos.

– oee flamita de vez muy desarreglado, no me digas que les interrumpimos – -pregunto en tono sarcástico, al escucharlo casi se atraganta, y la rubia se puso tan roja como el cabello de Erza.

– Salamander si estaban en una situación comprometida no debiste coger la llamada, cuando cuelgues ahora ella te matara – -comento Gajeel el cual se unía a la video-llamada.

– Lu-chan estas muy roja, no me digas que tu y Natsu – -dijo la peli azul de cabellos cortos con un sutil sonrojo y una sonrisa de satisfacción por su amiga.

– oeee Sting, ven a ver a Natsu y ya de paso llama a Jerard – -dijo la albina, la cual también se unió a la video-llamada, estos no tardaron en llegar acompañados por Erza.

– Natsu-san estas todo sudado ¿que estabas haciendo? – -pregunto Sting de manera picara.

– Natsu … no, no pen … se que fue … ras un, un perver … tido – -dijo la peli escarlata al verlo con las ropas desarregladas y sudadas.

– y eras tu el que se burlaba de mi, te ganaste el titulo de pervertido – -se burlo el peli azul del tatuaje.

– ummmm Natsu que sexy te vez con la ropa semi-trasparente, te comería entero – -comento la Alberona de manera descarada, la rubia al escuchar ese comentario, se sintió muy molesta y sintió el impulso de gritarle a la peli castaña, pero Natsu comenzó a hablar.

– haber dejen explicar, si conteste la llamada fue por algo importante, escuchen hace unos momento nos atacaron, solo fueron dos, pero uno de ellos era un chica que se hizo pasar por una victima de intento de violación, yo la rescate, me pillo de sorpresa y me drogo, pero no se preocupen no paso nada mas, pude resistirme y conseguí que esos se marchara por eso nos hemos retrasado – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas antes de volver a comer de manera casi compulsiva.

– no me jodas que por eso estas comiendo así, te tomaste uno de las píldoras de Ivan – -reacciono el oji rojo con bastante sorpresa.

– e … djsfn … xac … dsndjvcnv … to – -dijo el oji jade con la boca llena de comida.

– ¿pero como cojones? ¿Acaso los estaban siguiendo? – -dijo alterado Gray.

– Natsu, Lucy ¿se encuentras bien? ¿No les paso nada malo? – -preguntaron Erza y Jerard al unisono.

– Natsu-san ¿donde se encuentran? iremos a por ustedes lo mas rápido que podamos – -dijo le rubio con cierta desesperación ya que el toda la tarde tuvo un mal presentimiento, todos reflejaban la preocupación por el bienestar de sus compañeros

– tranquilícense estamos bien ya saben como es Natsu no iba a dejar que le hicieran nada, escuchen al parecer nos estaban vigilando desde hace un buen tiempo, la verdad es que estábamos preocupados por ustedes – comento la rubia mientras dejaba a Natsu terminarse los dos bollos de carne.

– Lu-chan/Lucy/Lucy-san – -dijeron conmovidas, Juvia, Lissana y Levy.

– "suspiro" yo estaba mas preocupado por Lissana y Sting ellos dos son los mas vulnerables, no están preparados para luchar y si hubieran drogado a Sting las cosas habrían ido mal, de hierrito y el la paleta helada no tanto, ellos también tiene las píldoras anti-droga y veneno, Sting debí de hacerte caso esta tarde, pero me relaje y eso también casi me pasa con Lucy – -comento Natsu mientras tensaba su puño izquierdo con fuerza, mientras que su derecho casi desgarra la hamburguesa.

– ¿a que te refieres con que debiste hacerle caso a Sting? – -pregunto Erza, ya que estaba extrañada pro la ambigüedad de las palabras del peli rojo de mechas plateadas, ya que no aclaro el incidente de el y la rubia.

– haber ya les explicaremos cuando lleguemos, no se preocupen estaremos bien, pero por nuestra seguridad y la de ustedes, alguien debe de quedarse con ustedes y otros viene a recogernos, una cosa mas, necesito solo una camiseta limpia, ya me duchare cuando regresemos a casa – -comento el oji jade mientras habría la caja donde tenia guardado el perrito caliente extra grande.

– esta bien, yo iré, Juvia tu quédate con el resto – -comento el peli azul poniéndose en pie.

– que dices seré yo quien vaya a por Salamader, te recuerdo que yo tengo su moto – - aclaro Gajeel en un tono superior.

– y eso que importa debemos de traerlos a los dos y los tres no caben en la moto imbécil de hierro – -dijo Gray mientras encaraba con enfado al oji rojo.

- espera !¿como es que tienes mi moto?¡ - -grito Natsu, pero fue ignorado

– ¿que me llamaste stripper de cuarta? – -contesto Gajeel mientras chocaba la frente con la de Gray.

– lo que oíste ¿acaso tu cerebro esta oxidado por tanto hierro? – -respondió el peli azul haciendo mas fuerza en el chico de ambas frentes.

– heyyy par de imbéciles no es el momento para hacer sus tonterías, necesitamos que alguien venga a por nosotros – -grito el peli rojo con enfado.

– !a callar seso de lava/Salamander¡ – -gritaron Gray y Gajeel con enfado.

– ! les juro que los matare cuando llegue allí¡ – -grito Natsu mientras pegaba su cara a la pantalla del teléfono.

– como te atre … – -no pudieron acabar porque alguien les golpeo en la cabeza, ellos se giraron para golpear a quien fuera pero cuando lo hicieron un aura aterradora los intimido.

– haber paren de pelearse o los haré picadillo, este no es el momento para sus peleas absurdas – -ordeno la peli roja, ella había perdido la paciencia ante las tonterías del los tres, después de todo no era me mejor momento para dichas peleas.

– Ayee – -dijeron los tres con un sudor frió recorriendo sus cuerpos.

– bueno, yo y Jerard los iremos a recoger después de todo el es fuerte, y yo también me he estado entrenando, ademas Jerard tiene coche, así que los podremos recoger a los dos – -argumento la peli escarlata.

– tienes razón – -dijo Natsu al recodar que su amigo tenia un coche.

– bueno resuelto esto, solo tiene que esperar, por cierto ¿donde están? – -pregunto el peli azul

– en el supermercado 24 horas que esta en la avenida Heaven Tower, ya saben ese que tiene un horno que prepara un montón de cosas en el momento – -contesto el peli rojo de mechas plateadas mientras se llevaba a la boca una napolitana extra-grande de jamón york y queso.

– ya se cual dices, vamos Erza – -dijo el pli azul mientras agarraba de la mano a su novia y salio corriendo.

– bueno este par ya viene, Cana hazme un favor – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas mientras le guiñaba un ojo y le hacia el amago de que no se fuera.

– lo que quieras pequeño, si quieres que sea tu enfermera personal, estoy dispuesta, incluso podría ponerme un traje especial para atenderte – -dijo de una manera seductora que todos los presentes se sonrojaron y tragaron duro, algunos sonrojos no eran de vergüenza, otros eran de rabia al ver que sus correspondientes se sonrojaban por esa insinuación, pero cierto rubia estaba cabreada que iba a ponerse a gritar como una histeria a la pobre Cana, pero cierto oji jade se le adelanto a hablar.

– jajajaja tu y tus bromas Cana, no te preocupes ahora alguien ya me esta cuidando muy bien – -dijo mientras miraba a Lucy con una de sus sonrisas, ante esto la rubia aparto la mirada muy avergonzada.

"dios porque dijo algo así, aunque debo de admitir que me gusta que él se sienta a gusto por apenas cuidarlo como se merece, tranquila Lucy, respira hondo y relájate, no puedes ponerte nerviosa ahora, bien ya esta, espera que me pasa en la cara, nooo estoy sonriendo como una estúpida, si me ve se dará cuenta, nooooo maldita cara deja de sonreír como una estúpida, no ahora no te imagines a ti misma vestida de enfermera y cuidando Natsu, espera no te desvistas, noooo no le hagas un stripptis" pensó la rubia mientras se perdía en sus fantasías.

– dime Natsu que necesitas – -pregunto la Alberona poniéndose seria, la voz de la castaña despertó a Lucy, la cual estaba atenta para saber que le iba a pedir.

– necesito que me prepares una buena bandeja de filetes de pollo rebozados, muy picante, ahora que lo recuerdo en una de las fiestas que hicimos se me quedo una camiseta por allí ¿aun esta entera? – -pregunto Natsu

– sin problemas te las preparare ahora mismo y lo de tu camiseta tengo varias en la trastienda, pensé que en el futuro te iba a servir así que te las guarde, nunca se sabe a lo mejor pasarías la noche aquí, me marcho a prepararte los filetes, te veo luego – -respondió la Alberono de manera sugerente mientras se marcaba.

– ok los veo luego – -dijo el oji jade mientras colgaba la llamada.

– vaya parece que tu y Cana se llevan muy bien – -comento la rubia de manera extraña, ya que estaba intentando ocultar sus celos, cosa que no pasaría desapercibida para nadie que la viera, excepto Natsu en ese momento.

– es cierto, ella es una gran mujer, espero que ese capullo de Baccus vuelva pronto – -respondió el peli rojo de mechas plateadas mientras agarraba una bolsa de patatas fritas con sabor crema de cebollas y comenzaba a comérselas directamente de la bolsa, ya saben la abres la inclinas sobre tu boca como si fuera una bebida y te las pones en al boca.

– ¿Baccus? – -pregunto sin entender la rubia.

– si es el novio de Cana, por algunos asuntos el estaba fuera estudiando y de vez en cuando viene a ver a Cana, aunque parezcan unos promiscuos o que no les importa el uno al otro, es pura fachada, ellos se ocultan debajo de esa barrera para no hacerse daño con relación a distancia, Baccus se la pasa bebiendo, ojo no es un alcohólico, peor bebe mientras esta fuera, la semana que volvió para ver a Cana no tomo ni una gota de alcohol y no tenia síntomas del síndrome de abstinencia, lo que indica que mientras esta fuera no bebe tanto como nos hace creer . Esa es la barrera de Baccus, la de Cana se le parece – -comento Natsu mientras se acababa los resto de las patatas.

– ¿ella también bebe? – -pregunto Lucy sorprendido.

– si, pero solo bebe cuando esta deprimida, casi la mayor parte del tiempo que esta sola, ella tiene mucha tolerancia al alcohol, pero cuando no bebe se pone a flirtear con cualquiera, pero nunca llega a mas, algunas veces se metió en líos por eso, pero se salio con la suya – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas con cierta nostalgia.

– no me imaginaba que ella estuviera pasando por todo aquello, parecía feliz cuando estaba hablando contigo – -respondió la oji chocolate sorprendida.

– es feliz mientras esta acompañada o rodeada de gente, pero si esta solo se deprime bastante – -dijo Natsu mientras abría una de las bebidas energéticas y se la bebía muy rápido.

– me alegro que tu y ella no … no eso no es lo que quería decir, dijo ella ya tiene a alguien y tu no, joder, no quise decir que to no merezcas a nadie, al contraria te mereces a la mejor chica del mundo alguien que te cuide y no te haga daño alguien que … – -no pudo acabar debido a los nervios y a que Natsu lo había tomado de la mano.

– Lucy debes tranquilizarte, no pasa nada se lo que querías decir, así que no te pongas nerviosa – -le dijo con una de sus sonrisas.

– Natsu yo … – -la rubia estaba tranquila, las incoherencias se habían detenido, pero eso no significaba que su corazón estuviera yendo lento, al contrario estaba desbocado y al borde de un infarta, la distancia entre ella y el peli rojo de mechas plateadas se estaban eliminando

– no me digas que tu estabas celo … – -no pudo acabar de hablar ya que un fuerte derrape les llamo la atención, dicho derrape era de un coche de color azul eléctrico metalizado, el cual estaba a varios metro de ellos, del coche salieron disparados Erza y Jerard, y de esta manera se cargaron el momento intimo entre el oji jade y la rubia.

– ¿chicos esta bien? ¿No les ha pasado nada mas? – -pregunto el peli azul preocupado.

– "suspiro" no paso nada mientras venían así que tranquilos, venga marchémonos – -dijo Natsu apenado ya que les habían interrumpido en un posible avance.

Los dos subieron al coche y partieron hacia the slayer of fire, en el camino tanto Erza como Jerard querían saber con mas detalle que había ocurrido, pero Natsu se negó a hablar en ese momento, el quería esperara a que estuvieran todos juntos para poder a hablar en detalle, después de eso el auto quedo en un silencio sepulcral, Natsu se veía muy serio a los ojos de Lucy, se sentia preocupada por él, ya que la gente de Loki no era como los tipos que golpeaba Natsu y sus amigos, eran mas peligrosos. Al cabo de 10 minutos llegaron a the slayer of fire, nada mas entrar fueron recibidos por sus amigos.

– Lu-chan ¿que te paso estas bien? – -pregunto Levy muy nerviosa por la integridad de su amiga.

– no te preocupes Levy-chan estoy bien, Natsu me protegió – -contesto la rubia con una intento de sonrisa , pero aun estaba algo trastocada, lo cual no era por el ataque, sino por el beso de Natsu el cual la tenia en la nubes, a pesar de las circunstancias de este era un beso, su primer beso en 5 años.

– chicos vamos aun lugar mas tranquilo – -dijo Natsu mientras los adelantaba y se dirigía a la bodega, al verlos todos los siguieron.

– bien ahora que ya estamos en un lugar tranquilo comienza a hablar Salamander – -ordeno Gajeel muy impaciente.

– chicos a llegado el momento de que acabemos con Loki de una vez, desde que estamos en Fairy Tail no relajamos un poco, su no fuera por el entrenamiento de Ivan hoy habría hecho algo horrible (golpea la pared con fuerza) ese cerdo nos estuvo siguiendo todo la tarde – -dijo Natsu muy enfadado.

– en ese caso dentro de unas horas comenzaremos a tomar medidas ¿por donde quieres que comencemos? – -pregunto Gray muy serio.

– mañana a las 9 de la mañana comenzaremos a buscar a todo aquel que actualmente tenga relación con la familia de Loki, cuando los encontremos los torturaremos hasta que consigamos el numero de Loki, cuando lo tengamos lo llamaremos y acordaremos una tregua temporal – -contesto Natsu mas tranquilo después del golpe en la pared.

– ¿para que mierda quieres una tregua temporal? acaben con ellos lo mas rápido que puedan – -contesto Sting sin entender el porque de la espera del peli rojo de mechones plateados.

– necesitamos tiempo para alistar todas las pruebas que tengamos en su contra, cuando acabemos con ellos estoy seguro que nos demandaran e iremos a juicio, debemos demostrar nuestra inocencia ademas de alejar a todos los posibles implicados y eso lo digo por las chicas, seguro que en el juicio Loki y los suyos intentaran usarlas de rehenes o algo parecido, hay que atar todos los posibles cabos, sino la incursión que hagamos sera en vano – -contesto Natsu mientras se sentaba en el filo de la mesa.

– entendido, Natsu-san si necesitas mi ayuda estaré dispuesto a ayudarte en lo que sea – -dijo Sting mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

– quiero que te mantengas al margen de la posible batalla, tu te quedaras con Lissana, de hoy para mañana todos estarán con sus respectivas parejas, no podemos ir solos, si ya en parejas nos paso algo, si vamos solos los riesgos son mayores, hoy pasaremos la noche aquí y mañana cada uno acompañara as su chica a su casa para cambiarse – -contesto Natsu mientras los miraba a todos.

– entendido, sera mejor que vayamos a descansar, mañana sera un día bastante duro – -comento Gray mientras se desperezaba.

– en ese caso voy a cerrar antes de tiempo, ustedes ayúdenme a cerrar y a preparar todo, Natsu descansa – -ordeno Cana con seriedad mientras salia de la bodega acompañada de los demás, allí solo quedaron Lucy y Natsu.

– Natsu te ves muy cansado – -fue lo primero que dijo Lucy.

– es normal, esa pastilla consume mucha de mi fuerza, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho, Lucy siento haberte envuelto en todo esto, lo siento mucho, y encima te hice un poco de daño – -dijo Natsu mientras se levantaba de la silla y se acercaba a la rubia.

– no pasa nada, a pesar de estar asustada, sabia que no pasaría nada que no quisiera – -contesto con franqueza la rubia, pero al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho su rostro enrojeció mucho iba a aclarar las cosas, pero Natsu la abrazo de improviso, cosa que la descoloco.

– Nat … Natsu … ¿que ... que te pasa? – -pregunto Lucy muy nerviosa.

– por favor no digas nada, déjame estar así un rato por favor – -pidió Natsu mientras apoyaba su frente en el hueco del hombro de Lucy.

Lucy no supo que responder "mierda esto es muy malo, después de aquel beso, me siento muy rara con Natsu, y ahora esto, sera posible que aun tenga rastros de aquella droga? No espera esta temblando, seguro que debe de sentirse mal por haberse dejado manipular" pensó Lucy mientras comenzaba a corresponder el abrazo de Natsu, este al notarlo intensifico su abrazo y poco a poco fue subiendo se su cuello al rostro de Lucy.

– lo siento, Lucy, quiero que sepas una cosa – -le susurro al oído el oji jade.

– ¿que cosa? – -pregunto ella en voz baja, al estar así de juntos no necesitaba alzar mucho la voz.

– me hubiera gustado que nuestro primer beso después de 5 años, hubiera sido en otras circunstancias, yo te quiero, no eso no llega a lo que siento en realidad, pero aun es pronto para nosotros yo yo – -Natsu estaba muy nervioso, no quería estropear el momento, pero al decir aquello también podría estropearlo.

– a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado ¿aun me quieres? Yo no tengo el privilegio de que sientas eso por mi, yo te destruí y yo "sniff sniff" lo siento, aun no … – -Lucy no pudo terminar la frase ya que Natsu le robo un beso en la mejilla lo cual la sorprendió.

– lo se, y te esperare, se que algún día las cosas cambiaran y podremos crear algo nuevo – -contesto Natsu mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, en esos momento Natsu sintió ganas de llorar, pero forzó a aparecer una sonrisa, después de todo esto aun era un avance.

– Natsu – -murmuro ella contra el pecho de este, mientras dejaba que las lagrimas abandonaran su rostro.

– sigamos como hemos estado hasta ahora, así que no sientas venganza de nuevo por favor – -le pidió Natsu mientras colocaba su barbilla en la coronilla de ella.

– "sniff" esta "sniff sniff sniff" bien y ... y te juro que "sniff sniff sniff" cuando me perdone "sniff sniff" estaremos juntos – -contesto la oji chocolate entre sollozos.

Lucy no tardo en calmarse, los dos se separaron y se sonrieron, sin duda hoy había sido una día lleno de cosas inesperadas, pero aun quedaba la noche, la cual apenas había comenzado, y la cual daría mucho de que hablar en el futuro de los chicos.

_**gracias por leer este capitulo, recuerdo que no dejo el Fic cancelado, solo necesito un tiempo para descansar y prepararme para mi primer año de universidad, vuelvo a recodar que regresare en Septiembre, aun no lo tengo muy claro, pero se que sera después de la primera semana, así que atentos, se despide Johs Straiker, y de nuevo me disculpo por hacerlos esperar TT_TT**_


	21. están detrás de mi ¿verdad?

_**Hola mis preciados lectores, se que ha sido demasiado tiempo y me disculpo por eso, pero para los que no saben desde hace un año he estado publicando mis historia de manera semanal y claro llego un momento en el que ya no pude seguir y justo paso en este fic, así que les pido compresión hasta ahora estaba prácticamente desocupado, pero desde julio pasaron muchas cosas que atrajeron mi atención de manera obligatoria y recién acabe eso en octubre, pero ahora estoy con la universidad y claro tendré menos tiempo entre trabajos así que no podre seguir actualizando de manera semanal como antes ni yo mismo se cuando podre actualizar así que les pido paciencia y apoyo, eso si siempre subiré el viernes, ademas de que ya no habrá mas avisos y les juro que no olvidare este fic, ya que esta en los últimos capítulos y no lo dejare inacabado por muy poco, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y los leo en el siguiente capitulo, gracias a todos, y algunos de mis seguidores que estén leyendo el manga de Naruto, les doy mi apoyo, después de 15 años a acabado uno de los tres manga/anime que fue parte de mi infancia, pero no se depriman aun queda bastante del anime, bueno los dejo hasta la próxima.**_

Capitulo 20: no me digas que están detrás de mi ¿verdad?

Después de la pequeña charla entre Natsu y Lucy, los dos se volvieron a abrazar mientras estaba abrazados acordaron que se comportarían como lo hacina antes de la secundaria, los dos se sentían a gusto en los brazos del otro, cosa que era normal ya que después de todo lo ocurrido era necesario relajarse y tranquilizarse, Lucy estaba ensimismada al sentir los brazos de Natsu rodeando su espalda, mientras los suyo descansaba en los hombros del peli rojo de mechas plateadas, sin duda esta sensación nunca la olvidaría y la disfrutaría el tiempo que durara. Por otra parte Natsu no estaba pensando en eso precisamente, lo que tenia en mente era el plan que iban a seguir para poder comenzar la táctica ofensiva contra la gente de Loki y los Tenryubitos, pero para lograr todo aquello necesitaban pruebas contundentes para lograr algo importante.

"mierda ¿como puedo sacarles mas información a esos tipos? Espera ya se como hacerlo, pero para ello necesito pedirle ayuda a ellos, espero que después de todo este tiempo puedan venir aquí, tengo suerte de haber podido mandarles cartas para mantenernos en contacto"

Pensó Natsu mientras recordaba la cantidad de cartas que se había enviado en los últimos años con los hermanos Walker, ya iba siendo hora de separarse de su querida rubia, cosa que lo disgustaba bastante, pero no podía estar toda la noche hay parados, con sumo cuidado se fue alejando de Lucy, cosa que pillo de improviso a la oji chocolate, al ver la cara de sorpresa y algo de indignación, Natsu le hablo a Lucy.

– Lucy tengo que ir a hacer un par de llamadas y a lavarme un poco, apesto a sudor – -comento este con un poco de vergüenza.

– a bueno es verdad, no te sentirás cómodo con el sudor seco, pero la verdad es que no hueles mal, digo si hueles un poco a sudor, pero tu … tu olor me gusta – -comento ella bastante avergonzada por aquella atrevida declaración.

– vaya Lucy no sabia que te fueran ese tipo de cosas – -comento a modo de burla Natsu mientras se aguantaba la risa.

– aaaaa yo … yo no … no idiota – -contesto una abochornada Lucy mientras se cubría la cara con su mano derecha y con la izquierda agarro lo primero que pudo y se lo lanzo al oji jade, el cual pudo esquivarlo por poco.

– era broma, era broma, espera no me lances cosas – -comento este divertido mientras seguía esquivando los objetos que le lanzaba Lucy.

– idiota, burro, animal, seso fundidos, flamita, cerebro de carbón – -decía la rubia mientras seguía lanzando cosas al peli rojo de mechones plateados, después de todo estaba avergonzada por las palabras de Natsu

– jajajajaja no puedes darme Luce – -le dijo este a modo de desafió. Por inercia la rubia lo miro y al verlo sonreír así, no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa y comenzar una pequeña guerra, como las que tenían cuando solo eran unos críos.

– en ese caso prepárate Natsu Dragoneel, te voy a dar en esa cabeza dura tuya por haberme avergonzado de esa manera – -le contesto ella con una sonrisa, la cual había desaparecido hace bastante tiempo, era una sonrisa de una niña pequeña, ante eso Natsu se sintió complacido.

– intentan darme L-u-c-e, si me das una vez te invito a comer donde quieras – -le contesto este emocionado.

– en esa coso ve preparando tu billetera te va a salir caro – -dijo ella mientras agarraba una silla y se la lanzaba. Natsu la esquivo como si nada y comenzó a reírse.

– jjajajajaja tendrás que (esquiva otra silla) hacerlo mejor, venga Luce estoy encendido – -argumento Natsu muy animado mientras seguía esquinado dos sillas que Lucy le había lanzado.

– te vas a enterar, mira … mira que decir que … que tengo un … un fetiche por … por el sudor aaaaaaaa te vas a enterar – -argumento ella muy sonrojada por solo recordar como Natsu se había burlado de ella, se le acabaron las sillas, así que agarro uno de los muchos manteles enrollados y lo lanzo contra Natsu., esto en vez de esquivarlo lo detuvo con sus manos.

– vaya Luce esto pesa un poco, se nota que tienes fuerza, pero tendrás que hacerlo mejor – -le contesto este con una de sus sonrisas, al verlo así de animado y contento, la rubia sintió que estaba en los viejos tiempos, cuando ella no tenia la idea de querer ser popular, entonces agarro otra de las sabanas enrolladas y se posiciono para lanzar-la

– no hace falta que me lo digas Natsu, voy hacer que me invites a una buena comida – -dijo ella mientras imitaba la sonrisa de Natsu, al verla así al oji jade casi le da un vuelco el corazón, ver a su Luce tan llena de vida, la hacia ver mas hermosa de lo que ya era, al estar tan embobado por la sonrisa de ella no se percato de que varios de sus amigos los observaban con expresiones divertidas.

– jajajaaaja estufa con patas tienes una cara de idiota, – -dijo Gray, el cual ante el pensamiento de Natsu apareció de la nada, ya que se había centrado demasiado en Lucy.

– maldito stripper no te rías – -contesto Natsu mientras se giraba para golpear a Gray.

Eso fue una mala idea, Lucy aprovecho ese descuido y le lanzo la sabana, la cual se estrello en Natsu, pero no se detuvo, esta después de golpearlo salio contra Gray, el cual por estarse riendo del golpe de Natsu no la vio venir y se lo llevo por delante, con tan buena suerte, quiero decir mala suerte, de que cayo encima de Juvia, la cual en todo momento estuvo detrás suyo.

Natsu se encontraba en el suelo fuera de combate, al verlo así Lucy se acerco a el, se sintió culpable de haberle lanzado eso sin previo aviso, ademas de haber golpeado a Gray y a Juvia, Luce se acerco a Natsu para disculparse, en verdad creyó que se había pasado de la raya.

– Natsu lo siento, de verdad, lo siento – -dijo ella muy apenada y arrepentida, ella creyó que el juego se salio de control y ahora Natsu se enfadaría con ella por golpearlo así.

– jejeje lo siento fui descuidado – -dijo Natsu mientras se sobaba la parte de la cara que había recibido el golpe y se incorporaba sobre sus manos.

– ¿no estas enfadado por haberte golpeado? – -pregunto la rubia algo confusa.

– jajaja claro que no era un juego y lo has ganado no tienes de que preocuparte, eso si discúlpate con Gray y Juvia, aunque no creo que se molesten por algo así – -comento este de manera divertida mientras los señalaba

– aaaa mi nariz – -se quejo el oji negro mientras se incorporaba sobre sus palmas y con su mano derecha se frotaba la cara mientras que con la izquierda se apoyaba en el suelo, o eso creía.

– Gray yo lo siento – -se disculpo la oji chocolate mientras agachaba la cabeza arrepentida.

– no pasa nada, parece que lo estaban pasando bien, no te preocupes – -contesto este mientras mecía la mano con la que se froto la cara en señal de que no le diera tanta importancia.

– emmm Gray, creo que este no es lugar para hacer eso – -señalo el hombre del tatuaje en su ojo derecho.

– es … es ci … erto, esperen … hasta que estén … estén solo – -contesto la oji marrón muy roja, prácticamente echaba humo de su cara.

– ¿pero de que mierda habla? – -pregunto este mientras se afirmaba mas en su mano izquierda.

– aaaaa Gray-sama – -gimió Juvia, la cual aun estaba en el suelo, al parecer Gray no se había percatado que todo el rato había estaba afirmado en el seno derecho de Juvia, en el cual ejercía cierta presión que a la pobre peli azul de cabellos largos, cosa que lo dejo sin respiración.

– mierda lo siento Juvia no fue mi intención – -se disculpo Gray mientras se levantaba bruscamente, estaba avergonzado de haberla avergonzado en publico.

– no no pasa nada, mientras sea Gray-sama, todo esta bien – -contesto ella muy sonrojada mientras se apoyaba en sus manos para levantarse.

– espera deja que te ayude – -le contesto el peli azul mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

En el momento en que ella estuvo de pie, quedo en frente de Gray, los dos se quedaron embobados en la mirada del otro, sin darse cuenta acercaron sus cuerpos y cuando estaban apunto de darse un beso, cierto peli negro lo interrumpió.

– oeee paleta de hielo, esperen a que no estemos el resto – -comento el oji rojo con burla.

– aaaaaa cállate eres el menos indicado para decir eso, hace un rato te vi que te metiste en el baño con Levy – -comento este con una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo.

– ca … cállate Gray – -grito la peli azul de cabellos cortos muy avergonzada.

– cabrón has avergonzado a mi novia, te mato – -dijo Gajeel mientras agarraba el cuello de la camiseta de Gray.

– te la debía come hierros ¿y que me vas hacer? caso me pe … – -no pudo acabar su frase ya que Gajeel le dio un puñetazo, al cual Gray contesto con otro puñetazo, de esta manera comenzaron a pelear.

– "suspiro" este par no tiene remedio – -dijo Levy con pesar.

– heee ya paren dúo de idiotas, debemos irnos a descansar, bueno antes comeremos un poco y luego nos iremos a dormir – -dijo Natsu interponiéndose entre los dos.

– !a callar¡ – -gritaron al unisono mientras le daban un puñetazo en la cara al peli rojo de mechones plateados.

– ya paren estúpidos – -rebatió de nuevo Natsu mientras les daba un puñetazo a los dos.

– parece que este trió de idiotas no están tan preocupados por la situación actual, es mejor que estén así que tenerlos muy serios, eso si seria un agobio – -comento la peli rojo con una sonrisa. 

– es cierto Erza, lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es ir preparando las cosas para cenar algo y luego irnos a dormir, sin duda mañana sera un día difícil – -comento la albina de cabellos cortos mientras salia de la habitación arrastrando a Sting.

– espera Lissana quiero ver como acaba la pelea – -se quejo el oji azul, todos se rieron por lo bajo al escucharlo protestar a lo largo del pasillo.

– déjelos si te quedas podrían meterte en su pelea y no quiero que te dañes mas de lo que ya estas – -comento ella sin mirarlo, ya que un fuerte sonrojo cubría su cara.

– gracias por preocuparte por mi Liss – -comento este con una sonrisa mientras la detenía, el quería ver su cara al decirle eso.

– I … idio … ta, no me digas esas cosas – -dijo ella mientras se tapaba la cara con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la otra le daba golpes a las costillas a Sting, esto se debía al nerviosismo que tenia por las palabras del otro, ademas de lo que ocurrió en casa de este, pero ella no se percato de que le estaba dando demasiado fuerte y el pobre Sting casi cae derrumbado por el dolor de su anteriores heridas.

– jejeeje ese par son tal para cual – -comento Jerard mientras agarraba la mano de Erza para salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la zona de la barra del local.

Al cabo de diez minutos todos estaban sentados en la barra, incluyendo al trió de monstruos, los cuales estaban llenos de arañazos por si anterior trifulca, ademas el peli rojo de mechas plateados ya se había aseado y se había cambiado de camisa, todos tenia delante de ellos un bocadillo, el cual contenía dos filetes de pollo rebozado de Cana, ademas de llevar lechuga, tomate, col picada, queso y varias salsas, cuando comenzaron a comérselo todos estaban maravillados del increíble sabor de este, los halagos no pasaron desapercibidos para Cana a cual se sonrojo, los chicos la verla así de tierna pensaron que era mona cuando no actuaba de aquella manera, y como respuesta a ese pensamiento general masculino, las chicas les jalaron a todos los mejillas.

Una vez que acabaron de cenar y de levantar los platos y lavarlos todos fueron a los lugares donde Cana les dijo que podían pasar la noche, eso si les advirtió que no hieran nada pervertido o los echaba a la calle, cada una de las parejas iba a dormir en un colchón improvisado y unas mantas para cubrirse del frio que estaba haciendo a esas horas. Una vez se separaron y se fueron a dormir Natsu y Lucy estaban acostados en el intento de colchón, previamente se habían quitado su calzado y se habían aflojado un poco la ropa para estar mas cómodos, en teoría debía de dormir en ropa interior para no arrugar la ropa, método que estaban empleando la mayoría de las parejas, incluyendo a Lissana y Sting, los cuales parecía que habían dado un paso importante en su relación, en ese momento ni Lucy ni Natus podían dormir, estar tan cerca del uno del otro les quitaba el sueño.

– ¿aun estas despierta Luce? – -pregunto Natsu en la oscuridad, la cual era iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna llena.

– si es que no puedo dormir, tengo algo de frio – -comento ella mientras se abrazaba para darse un poco de calor.

– vaya, no me había dado cuenta – -comento Natsu, en ese momento se acerco a ella, la abrazo y la llevo contra su pecho.

– que … ¿que que haces Natsu? – -pregunto la oji chocolate muy avergonzada.

– así no tendrás frio – -le contesto mientras a arriaba mas a su cuerpo.

– pero estarás incomodo, yo peso y puedo ser una molestia – -argumento ella en un intento de separarse.

– no pesas tanto como crees , ademas tu olor "sniff sniff" me tranquiliza – -le susurro pausadamente el oji jade en el odio de la rubia mientras olía su cabello.

– y luego te burlas de mi diciendo que tengo una fijación por el olor – -comento ella con sarcasmo, ademas daba gracias a que estuviera medio oscuro, sino Natsu la habría visto muy sonrojada.

– … – -la rubia no recibió respuesta ante el comentario, cosa que le extraño.

– ¿Natsu? – -pregunto ella mientras forzaba su vista para verle el rostro.

Lucy no recibió respuesta alguna, ya que el oji jade estaba durmiendo plácidamente, se percato de ello al sentir la lenta respiración del peli rojo de mechas plateadas, ademas de que al forzar su visto pudo ver como tenia los ojos cerrados. En ese momento la rubia solo pudo sonreír, relajarse y recortarse en el pecho de Natsu, hundió su nariz en el pecho de Natsu, aspiro su aroma, lentamente el cansancio se apodero de ella, sus parpados le pesaron y antes de caer rendida y dormirse.

– buenas noches Natsu – -murmuro antes de dormirse profundamente.

De esta manera acabo ese día, todos durmieron plácidamente aquella noche, cosa que contrastaba con lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir mañana. Cuando las nueve de la mañana llego poco a poco todos fueron despertándose y preparándose para ir a sus casas para cambiarse de ropa y comenzar con el plan, esto era posible ya que se habían puesto el despertador del móvil para no levantarse muy tarde, casi todos ya estaban pero faltaba una pareja en particular, cosa que se dio cuenta cierto peli negro de ojos rojos.

– Oeee ¿Salamander aun no se levanta? – -pregunto este sorprendido.

– No parece que aun esta durmiendo, vamos a despertarlo – -dijo Gray mientras todos los acompañaban.

Todos fueron al lugar donde Natsu y Lucy estaba durmiendo, cuando llegaron a la puerta tocaron previamente para ver si estaban dormidos, al no recibir respuesta alguna decidieron entrar, una vez dentro lo que vieron los sonrojo, los dos estaban destapados, Natsu la tenia sujeta de la cintura de manera suave, ya que aun estaba dormido, y Lucy estaba recostada a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del oji jade, y con su pierna izquierda a la altura de la parte mas sensible de un hombre del peli rojo de mechones plateados. Los hombres ante esta escena casi sangran por la nariz, cosa que no ocurrió debido a que el espiritu asesino de sus novias los estaba presionando, entonces Erza los despertó.

– ! Natsu despierta maldito pervertido ¡ ¿que hicieron anoche para acabar así? – -grito un avergonzada Erza.

– uummm pero que mierdas – -contesto un somnoliento Natsu mientras se fregaba los ojos.

– ¿que hora es? – -pregunto la rubia la cual también se acababa de despertar debido al grito de Erza.

– ejemmmm Lu-chan, puedes taparte un poco – -dijo la peli azul de cabellos cortos ya que estaba avergonzada por la escena.

– de que … ! kyaaaaaa ¡ – -grito fuerte la oji marrón,ya que se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaba con Natsu, entonces ella se movió bruscamente mientras se separaba, cosa que no dio hacer ya que le dio con la rodilla a Natsu.

– ! HAHAHAHAAAA ¡ – -grito Natsu debido al inmenso dolor que provenía de sus partes mas valiosas.

– eso dolió – -dijeron todos los hombres mientras se tapaban sus zonas ya que la verlo sintieron un poco de pena y dolor por Natsu.

– ! DUELEEEEEEE ¡ – -grito Natsu mientras se revolcaba y no paraba de dar vueltas por el suelo de la habitación.

– lo siento, lo siento – -grito una apenada Lucy mientras agachaba la cabeza repetidas veces.

– bueno ahora que están despiertos y Natsu recibió su merecido, vaya alistándose hoy nos espera un día intenso – -apuro la peli roja mientras los sacaba a todos de la habitación.

Entonces los dos se quedaron solos en la habitación, después de que Natsu se tranquilizara y el dolor minorase en aquella zona, se fue a asear, después se alisto un poco y salio a reunirse con sus amigos, todo el rato estuvo solo ya que Lucy se adelanto, cosa que el mismo le pidió ya que no quería que lo viera en ese patético estado. Todos se encontraban en la entrada del bar de Cana, estaban listos para partir, pero antes de irse Natsu les dio algunos consejos y avisos.

– escuchen, a partir de ahora y hasta que nos volvamos a reunir todos podemos ser posibles blancos, no sabes si nos an estado vigilando o no, pero si queremos evitar un incidente lo mejor es ir con prudencia, formaremos tres grupos, el primer grupo es el de Gray, Juvia, Gajeel y Levy, vayan todos a casa de las chicas y esperan a que se cambien de ropa, no hace falta que vengan a casa chicos ya les llevare ropa al lugar de reunión, mierda casi lo olvido no tenemos lugar de reunión, ejemm ¿alguno de ustedes tiene la casa libre? – -pregunto Natsu, ya que eso se le había olvidado.

– no te preocupes Natsu mi casa esta libre, podemos reunirnos hay – -dijo Jerard mientras apoyaba su mano derecha en el hombre de Natsu.

– gracias Jerard, siempre se puede contar contigo, bien en ese caso ve preparándola para cuando lleguemos, que Erza y Cana te ayuden – -contesto el peli rojo de mechas plateadas.

– entendido – -respondieron los tres implicados a la vez.

– Salamander después de reunirnos ¿que haremos? ¿Vamos a buscar a lo loco o caso tienes un plan? Digo yo prefiero ir pateando traseros antes que jugar a los detectives – -comento Gajeel con sarcasmo.

– la segunda opción me gusta también, pero me temo que no iremos a lo loco, primero que haremos nada mas reunirnos es que llamaremos a Luffy y los chicos para que cuiden de los que pueden ser un blanco fácil, no se ofendan Jerard, Sting, es cierto que no son débiles pero no hay probabilidades de que envíen gente muy fuerte o que lleven armas y no podemos permitirnos que corran algún riesgo – -comento Natsu para que no se sintieran menospreciados.

– esta bien lo entendemos – -dijeron los aludidos con cierto pesar, pero era una situación en la que debían de esperar pacientemente.

– bien mientras esperan a que nos reunamos los tres, no hagan nada, después nosotros saldremos a inspeccionar las cercanías del departamento de Jerard, por el momento esto sera todo mas tarde aclararemos mas cosas – -contesto Natsu con firmeza.

– supongo que por esta vez te aremos caso cerebro de lava, debemos ser cuidadosos y reunir todas las pruebas que podamos, creo que deberíamos de grabar todas las conversación que tengamos con todos, ademas de hacer vídeos, eso podría ser útil – -argumento Gray seriamente.

– giigiigii , lo de los vídeos no sera problema haré una modificaciones a los teléfonos y podremos grabar sin que se note – -digo el oji rojo con orgullo.

– aparte de eso, necesitamos pruebas materiales, ya saben documentos y esas cosas, y creo tener a las personas adecuadas para ello – -comento el oji jade mientras sacaba su teléfono y marcaba un numero de teléfono.

– hey Allen cuanto tiempo – -hablo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas con alegría

– tienes razón, por cierto felicidades por salir de Impel Down, sabia que no tardarías mucho – -contesto el albino al otro lado de la linea.

– jajajaja gracias no es para tanto, por cierto te acuerdas de aquello que te comentaba en las cartas? Bien parece que llego el momento, crees que tu amigo Komui pueda hackear cierta cosas ¿no? – -pregunto Natsu

– ummm claro que lo puede hacer, en el caso de los móviles y de esas cosas no sera problema pero puede surgir cosas si es con ordenadores privados, para ello necesitaría que conectaran un usb al ordenador para que el pueda hacer lo suyo – -contesto el menor de los Walker con seguridad.

– bien eso sera de gran ayuda, ademas necesitare que ustedes estén aquí en Magnolia cuando llegue el momento, hay cosas que pueden hacer ustedes por aquí, dime les apetece venir y divertirse – -comento Natsu con doble sentido.

– jejeje claro como no, me temo que he tenido y siempre tendré complejo de héroe así que cuenta con nuestra ayuda – -contesto el peli plateado con bastante animo

– entendido, en ese caso ya les enviare los detalles por correo, delo que deben de hacer, y les enviare dinero para el desplazamiento – -contesto el oji jade.

– oeee no hace falta que nos pagues el viaje – -contesto el joven de la cicatriz.

– al contrario es lo mínimo que puedo hacer los obligo a venir de buenas a primeras, así no les supondrá tanto gasto así que no me hagas mas problemas y acepta el dinero ¿entendido? – -insistió el peli rojo de mechas plateadas.

– "suspiro" maldito terco, esta bien, tomaremos el primer tren bala hacia Magnolia mañana por la mañana – -contesto el albino con resignación.

– bien los estaré esperando, hasta mañana – -se despidió Natsu.

– adiós y procura dejar un poco de diversión para cuando lleguemos – -contesto el menor de los Walker antes de colgar la llamada.

– maldito cabrón siempre tiene que tener la ultima palabra – -dijo en voz resignada el oji jade.

– bueno eso ya lo tenemos cubierto cabeza de lava es hora de marcharse – -comento Gray

– tienes razón me entretuve demasiado, bien nos encontraremos en casa de Jerard lo mas pronto posible – -contesto Natsu mientras reunía con la mirada a su grupo.

– adiós y vayan con cuidado – -comento Jerard antes de ir hacia el coche.

En ese instante todos se pusieron en marcha, en el caso del grupo de Natsu todos iban callados y muy alerta, a excepción de Natsu el cual iba como si nada, después de media hora de camino llegaron a casa del oji jade, todos entraron y a la cabeza iba el peli rojo de mechas plateadas, entonces llegaron al comedor, donde se encontraban los padres del Dragoneel.

– hombre Natsu por fin llegas, podrías habernos avisado de que no vendrías a cenar – -comento Igneel algo ofendido.

– vamos Igneel no te pongas así, sabes que a Natsu no le pasara nada – -le suavizo la madre del oji jade.

– buenos días y disculpen la intromisión – -dijeron los acompañantes de Natsu.

– vaya vienes con visitas, vengan siéntense y desayunen con nosotros – - dijo el peli rojo de manera animada.

– lo siento papa pero sera para otra ocasión solo estamos de paso, bueno vamos a mi habitación – -contesto Natsu mientras se los llevaba a su cuarto, la rubia era de las ultimas y antes de irse del salón escucho a la madre de Natsu.

– Lucy por favor cuídalo bien, no te equivoques de nuevo – -se escucho a modo de susurro.

La rubia se giro para mirarlos, pero ella hizo como si no hubiera dicho nada, ante esto la rubia solo pudo bajar la cabeza a modo de afirmación y subir por las escaleras rápidamente para alcanzarlos, cuando llego la escena que se encontró la dejo algo descolocada, Sting se encontraba besando muy apasionadamente a Lissana, estos se percataron de la presencia de Lucy y se apartaron abrupta-mente, Lucy miro a donde estaba Natsu y este tenia una amplia sonrisa y parecía que en cualquier comento estallaría en carcajadas.

– lo sabia se gustannnn – -dijo Natsu en una voz que denotaba mucha burla.

– has jugado sucio Natsu-san, "suspiro" no me imagine que caería ante un simple truco de psicología inversa – -comento el rubio abatido.

– Sting no sabia que fueras tan fogoso – -comento una tímida albina sonrojada mientras se topaba los labios

– bueno yo me voy a duchar, Sting hay otro baño al final del pasillo, toma ropa de recambio y estarás listo, venga vamos que se nos hace tarde – -dijo el peli rojo de mechones plateados mientras arrastraba a Sting fuera de la habitación.

– ejeemmm Lissana puedes explicarme que acaba de pasar – -dijo la oji chocolate aun en estado de shock, apenas había comenzado el día y las cosas ya se ponían así de fuertes.

– emmm bueno, es que ayer por la noche pasaron cosas y bueno – -contesto una avergonzada albina mientras chocaba las puntas de sus dedos indices.

– con que pasaron cosas eeeee, venga dime ¿que ha pasado entre ustedes? – -pregunto la rubia con bastante curiosidad.

– bueno lo que paso fue …

Flashback:

Después de separarse del resto, Lissana, Sting y Lector emprendieron el camino de regreso a su casa, durante el camino, la conversación entre el hermano de Lector y la albina era muy fluida y animada, pero el joven peli rojo no participaba en ella, estaba demasiado concentrado en como hacer que esos dos dieran un paso hacia delante en su relación.

"mierda, como no se me ocurra algo pronto, Natsu-san seguro que me castigara, mierda piensa piensa que puedes hacer Lector" pensaba con inquietud el oji negro, pero su hermano al darse cuenta de que estaba demasiado callado le llamo la atención.

– oee Lector ¿te encuentras bien? Estas muy callado – -le dijo su hermano con preocupación.

– a no es nada solo tengo sueño no te preocupes – -mintió el peli rojo con cierto nerviosismo.

– creo que deberíamos darnos pri … ¿espero que es eso? – -pregunto Lissana mientras señalaba al aire.

– vaya esa polilla es enorme – -comento el rubio con sorpresa, entonces esta se comenzó a acercar a ellos, específicamente comenzó a molestar a Lissana.

– no que haces, fuera – -dijo la albina alterada mientras intentaba espantarla.

"bien esta puede ser una buena oportunidad" pensó Lector.

– cuidado va a tu cara – -alerto el menor de los Eucliff mientras empujaba a Lissana a los brazos de Sting, todo fue tan rápido que el rubio no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y cayo junto con al oji azul.

– iteeee mi cadera y mi espalda – -se quejo el rubio, de alguna manera cuando cayeron el quedo frente a la espalda de la albina.

– huy se me fue la mano jejeje – -comento Lector con nerviosismo

– Lissana ¿te encuentras bien? – -pregunto Sting mientras se incorporaba, cosa que le costo ya que tenia a la albina en su pecho, debido a esto solo alcanzo a sentarse y a dejarla en su regazo

– si estoy bien – -respondió ella con una fuerte sonrojo, cosa de la que se percato el rubio

– ¿de verdad que estas bien? Parece que estas un poco mal – -insistió el rubio preocupado por su nueva amiga.

– tranquilo estoy bien, es solo el susto de la caída – -contesto ella mientras se levantaba.

– lo siento Lissana-san – -se disculpo el joven peli rojo.

– no te preocupes no ha sido nada – -contesto ella mientras posaba su mano en la cabeza de Lector y mecía sus cabellos.

De esta manera volvieron a reanudar el camino, pero ahora entre los dos se formo un silencio incomodo, el cual duro todo el trayecto, cosa que preocupo al peli rojo.

"mierda me temo que la cague en mi intento, joder las cosas iban muy bien, me temo que tendré que pensar en otra cosa" pensó el menor de los Eucliff con frustración.

"¿pero que me pasa? Porque me he puesto así de mal, digo tendría que haberle dicho que me ha tocado un pecho cuando caímos, pero ni siquiera lo ha mencionado ¿acaso sera que las mías le parecen pequeñas? ¿Acaso no le gustan mis pechos? Espera que mierdas me estoy diciendo en primer lugar no le he dicho nada por la vergüenza que me produce, pero el tendría que haberse dado cuenta y haberse disculpado, Sting eres un idiota" pensó con cierto enfado y vergüenza la albina, mientras tanto el mayor de los Eucliff …

"joder por poco la cago, si ella se hubiera dado cuenta de que le había tocado un pecho me habría pegado fuerte, menos mal que aparte mi mano rápido "suspiro mental" pero era tan suave, era como si mis dedos se hundieran en … espero deja de pensar en esto" se regaño a si mismo el oji azul ya que no era un buen momento para pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

De esta manera llegaron a casa de los Eucliff, en un principio la albina decía de esperar fuera, pero Sting la invito a pasar para que tomara algo de beber, Sting dejo a Lissana en el salón mientras iba acostar a Lector a su cuarto. Una vez lo acompaño, el rubio fue a la cocina, puso dos vasos de agua y fue a ver a Lissana.

– Aquí tienes un poco de agua – -dijo Sting mientras le brindaba el vaso de agua.

– gracias pero no hacia falta – -dijo la albina con una sonrisa.

– no hes nada, heee gracias por acompañarnos no tenias porque hacerlo – -comento el rubio antes de darle un sorbo al agua.

– ¿quieres decir que preferirías que no hubiera venido? – -comento ella con tristeza.

– pero … ¿porque dices esa tontería? La verdad es que me gusto que vinieras conmigo – -comento el rubio extrañado y algo avergonzado por su ultima declaración.

– no tienes porque mentirme, se que no me puedes perdonar por lo mal que te he tratado, lo intentas pero no puedes – -dijo ella mientras dejaba el agua en la mesa y se levantaba.

– ¿pero que mierdas te pasa? Hace un momento estabas bien y de repente te pones así dime ¿acaso te he hecho algo? – -pregunto el rubio mientras la seguía hacia la salida del comedor.

– … – -ella no le respondió, solo se limito a seguir su camino.

– !Lissana háblame¡ – -exclamo con irracional el rubio mientras la agarraba de la muñeca y la hacia voltear a verlo.

– no quiero hablar – -dijo mientras se deshacía del agarre del rubio.

Pero mientras giraba algo hizo tropezar a la albina y estaba apunto de caer de bruces, de no ser por el rubio que tuvo reflejos de agarrarla y acercarla a él, Lissana habría caído, ahora los dos estaban muy cerca, por instinto Sting tenia abrazada a la albina.

– por favor dime que te he hecho, no quiero que estés mal por mi culpa – -dijo el rubio con arrepentimiento mientras la estrechaba mas entre sus brazos.

– por favor no seas amable conmigo, no no lo merezco, soy de lo peor, soy mala persona por tratarte de aquella manera a pesar de todo lo que has sufrido – -contesto ella mientras hacia presión con si frente y sus manos en el pecho del rubio para alejarlo.

– deja de decir tonterías tu no lo sabias era normal que reaccionaras así, y tu no eres mala, tu eres buena y linda – -respondió el rubio, peor ante su ultima palabra se quedo callado, eso no esperaba decirlo.

– ¿te parezco linda? – -pregunto la albina mientras levantaba la cabeza y lo miraba, el oji azul al ver los ojos cristalinos de la albina se sintió abatido, asta entonces no se había percatado, pero ahora al estar así de cerca de Lissana notaba el olor de su cabello, un profundo olor a lavanda inundo su nariz y se quedo en blanco.

– si, lo eres – -respondió el mientras se perdía en los ojos cristalinos de la albina.

– me parece – -comenzó a decir la albina, pero el rubio continuo con su pensamiento.

– que estamos – -continuo el mientras se acercaba unos milímetros.

– muy cerca – -contesto ella, sin darse cuenta se había puesto de puntillas lo cual la acerco aun mas al oji azul.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron tan cerca el uno del otro, pero si sabían que no había sido poco tiempo, continuamente hacían chocar sus narices, no despegaban la mirada el uno del otro, ambos deseaban besarse, pero no querían acabar con ese momento tan extraño que estaban viviendo, la sensación de que estaba en el limite de su ser y que en cualquier momento ocurriría el beso que los dos deseaban por fin pasaria, pero eso no fue así, de repente Sting apoyo su frente con la de Lissana, cosa que corto su conexión ocular y alerto a la albina, cuando iba a hablar el se le adelanto.

– ¿quieres salir conmigo? – -pregunto el rubio con cierto nerviosismo.

– … – -en ese momento Lissana quedo sorprendida y shockada.

– vaya esa es tu respuesta – -contesto el rubio abatido, cuando comenzo a alejarse algo lo sorprendió, y eso fue que la albina se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

– parece que eres del tipo que no se deja llevar y haces las cosas bien – -le dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa. En ese mismo instante Gajeel y Gray estornudaron.

– entonces – -el rubio no acabo de nuevo porque ella le dio otro beso en la mejilla, agarro la mano de este y lo condujo a la salida.

– a ti que te parece tonto, venga vayámonos ya tendremos tiempo para otras cosas – -contesto ella mientras le sonreía y salia de la casa.

Fin del Flashback:

– dios Lissana que bonito – -dijo la rubia muy emocionada.

– lo se – -contesto ella un poco avergonzada

– espero un momento, si ayer no se besaron ¿como es que ha pasado cuando estábamos aquí? – -pregunto intrigada la rubia.

– ejemmm bueno eso tiene su explicación y es culpa de Natsu, bueno aunque debo de darle las gracias, ayer me quede con ganas – -reconoció ella con un puchero.

– espera ¿que tiene que ver Natsu con todo esto? – -cuestiono ella sin entender.

Flashback:

Lissana y Sting se encontraban juntos y solos en la habitación de Natsu, al parecer el oji jade había ido a alistar los dos baños para que el uno lo ocupara Sting y el otro él.

– Lissana creo que antes de contarles a todos sobre nuestra relaciona deberíamos avisarle a Natsu-san, quiero que el lo sepa primero. – -dijo el rubio muy serio.

– claro, pero no entiendo porque la seriedad – -pregunto ella algo confundida.

– tu eres su mejor amiga, y segundo el código, antes de saltar sobre una buena amiga de un muy buen amigo hay que avisar y esperar su aprobación – -contesto el con una sonrisa.

– espera, entonces ¿si no recibes la aprobación de Natsu me dejaras? – -pregunto ella algo ofendida.

– me temo que … no, no me voy a rendir y menos contigo Lissana – -contesto el con firmeza mientras agarraba las manos de Lissana.

– ¿que pasaría si Natsu se enfada y no quiere verte de nuevo? ¿Me dejarías? – -pregunto ella mientras apretaba las manos del rubio, ella ya sabia la respuesta, pero necesitaba escucharla.

– no te dejaría y haría hasta lo imposible para que el vea que no es algo pasajero, que yo … yo te necesito – -contesto el muy avergonzado, pero seguía manteniéndose serio.

– yo también te necesito – -contesto ella mientras apoyaba su rostro en el hombro de Sting.

– vaya vaya, que bien se llevan los dos, ni que fueran pareja – -comento cierto peli rojo de mechas plateadas, el cual estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, se podía observar en su rostro una sonrisa burlona.

En ese instantea los dos protagonistas de aquella escena se separaron un poco alarmados.

– emmm Natsu-san yo yo estoy saliendo con Lissana – -dijo el rubio muy nervioso.

– con que están saliendo heee – -contesto el mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto a sus espaldas.

– si Natsu-san quería que fueras el primero en saberlo, ya que te aprecio mucho y sentía la necesidad de contártelo y tener tu aprobación. – -contesto el rubio muy seguro.

– en realidad no necesitabas decírmelo, no necesitan mi aprobación o algo así, pero aprecio tu gesto Sting, ademas yo creo que ustedes no están saliendo – -contesto mientras pasaba por el lado de los dos y se sentaba en una de las sillas de su cuarto.

– Natsu es cierto, Sting y yo estamos saliendo – -intervino la albina mientras agarraba la mano del rubio

– ummm no se no se, la palabras no son solo suficiente – -contesto el peli rojo de mechas plateadas con sorna, el estaba jugando con ellos.

– pero que po … ¿que que haces Lissana? – -pregunto el rubio casi al borde del colapso ya que Lissana le había agarrado su parte baja.

– vez si no fuera su novia no podría tocarle allí – -contesto ella con naturalidad, cosa que contrastaba con su roja cara.

– naaaa eso no cuenta es como tocar la mano de alguien o un hombro – -contesto el sin mucha importancia, intentaba aparentar indiferencia pero el pobre Natsu estaba que se moría de la risa.

– ¿con que eso no cuenta eeee? – -contesto el rubio mientras apartaba la mano de Lissana, se podía observas que su vista estaba agachada..

– lo siento Sting no debí de ir así de lejos – -argumento la albina al darse cuenta de que Sting parecía algo molesto.

– lo siento, pero pagaras por ello – -contesto este con una sonrisa algo siniestra mientras agarraba de los hombros a Lissana.

– jejeje Sting-san que – -no pudo acabar ya que cierto rubio se acerco a ella y la beso de improvisto y de manera muy fogosa.

Fin del Flashback:

– y eso fue lo que paso – -contó la albina de ojos azules muy sonrojada.

– vaya Lissana si que eres asertiva – -comento ella a modo de burla.

– yo yo yo no fui fue Sting – -comento ella avergonzada.

– un beso esta bien pero poner la mano allí, Lissana pervertida – -le dijo ella mientras se aguantaba las ganas de reír.

– nooooo – -contesto ella mientras se tapaba la cara debido a la tremenda vergüenza que sentía.

– vamos déjame ver tu cara – -dijo la rubia mientras agarraba las manos de Lissana y las separaba de su cara, pero la albina forcejeaba por no dejarse ver.

– no, déjame no me veas – -dijo ella apenada, las dos al forcejear las dos cayeron en la cama del oji jade, con tan mala suerte de que en ese preciso momento sus dos acompañantes estaban entrando en la habitación.

– ¿pero que? – -dijeron los dos chicos al entrar y toparse con una escena que podía malentenderse.

– ¿heee? – -dijeron las dos chicas al percatarse de que ellos las estaban bien en una situación comprometida.

– Lucy no sabia que tenias esas inclinaciones – -dijo Natsu descolocado.

– con una mujer no puedo competir – -dijo Sting mientras un aura depresiva aparecía alrededor suyo.

– esto esto no es lo que parece – -dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba y movía las manos de manera nerviosa.

– vamos Sting no puedes creer que de verdad haya pasado algo – -comento la albina con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

– vamos Natsu-san, demos-le tiempo, ellas lo necesitan – -dijo cierto rubio, su voz se denotaba dramática y sin vida.

– tienes razón – -contesto en un estado igual o peor que el rubio.

– ! no esperen no es lo que parece ¡ – -gritaron las dos chicas mientras se levantaban apresuradamente de la cama.

Después de aclarar el pequeño malentendió, de manera dolorosa para los chicos, todos bajaron al salón para despedirse de los padres de Natsu, los cuales se sorprendieron al ver a Natsu y al rubio golpeados.

– que sea la última vez que dices que me gustan las mujeres – -dijo Lucy mientras miraba a un magullado y arañado Natsu.

– prometo que no dudare de ti nunca – -contesto Natsu mientras se frotaba una de los varios chichones que tenia en su cabeza.

– lo mismo va para ti Sting, y a modo de compensación cuando tengamos una cita me invitaras a todo – -comento la albina mientras le jalaba de la oreja al rubio.

– lo prometo – -contesto el oji azul, el cual estaba igual que Natsu, y ademas ahora lloraba ya que dentro de poco estaría en banca rota.

– vaya chicos lo van a tener difícil jajajaja los domaron por completo -se burlo Igneel.

– Igneel no te burles – -advirtió la madre del oji jade con severidad.

– si cariño – -respondió este muy rápido mientras volvía a la lectura de su periódico.

"mira quien esta domado" pensaron los jóvenes mientras una gota de sudor (estilo anime) caía por sus nucas.

– bueno nos marchamos volveremos por la tarde – -se despidió el peli rojo de mechas plateadas.

– irán con cuidado – -contestaron sus padres a modo de despedida.

– muchas gracias por su hospitalidad y hasta luego – -respondieron los acompañantes de Natsu mientras lo seguían a la salida.

Nada mas se marcharon, los chicos se pusieron en camino a casa de la rubia, por el camino tanto Lucy como Lissana iban platicando tranquilamente, pero Sting y Natsu estaban atentos a cualquier cosa que pudiera estar fuera de lo normal. Todo el trayecto fue demasiado tranquilo, cosa que extraño al rubio y al peli rojo de mechas plateadas, después de un un rato llegaron a casa de Lucy, por suerte su padre no estaba, lo cual evitaba preguntas de el porque de la situación. Mientras ellos esperaban en el salón del piso de abajo a que las chicas se ducharan y se cambiaran, ellos dos platicaban, en concreto Sting le estaba contando la misma historia que Lissana le contó a Lucy sobre el comienzo de su relación.

– Sting de verdad me alegro que las cosas entre Lissana y tu haya salido bien – -comento el oji jade con una gran sonrisa.

– muchas gracias Natsu-san no sabes lo que significa para mi que digas eso – -contesto el rubio con satisfacción.

– no es nada te lo mereces después de todo lo que has pasado, una pregunta Sting, tu por casualidad conoces el pasado de ese tipo que nos intento atacar ayer, ya sabes ese tal Rogue – -pregunto Natsu con seriedad.

– la verdad es que lo conozco desde que me junte con Loki y los suyo, el … – -en ese momento Sting estaba recordando cada detalle sobre Rogue para contarle a Natsu.

– ! Kyaaaaaa ¡– -se escucho gritar a las dos chicas.

– ! mierda ahora no ¡ – -dijeron algo asustados los chicos ya que pensaban que las estaban atacando.

Natsu y Sting subieron rápidamente las escaleras, el oji jade abrió de una patada la puerta y los dos chicos se toparon con una gran sorpresa, las chicas solo estaban en ropa interior. En ese instante el tiempo se detuvo para los cuatro, por una parte las chicas estaba en shock por la entrada tan abrupta de los chicos. Por el otro lado Natsu y Sting estaba al borde del colapso emocional, ver a la chica de la que estaba enamorado solo en ropa interior es algo que uno esperaría, pero no de aquella manera, en ese momento casi al unisono, las narices de Sting y Natsu comenzaron a sangrar. Las chicas al ver eso solo pudieron reaccionar de una manera.

– !NOOOOO ¡ ! largo de aquí pervertidos ¡ – -gritaron mientras agarraban lo primero que podían y comenzaban a lanzar lo primero que encontraron, la lluvia de objetos despertó a las chicos.

En especial una libreta de tapa muy dura despertó a Natsu , y el despertador con forma de cabina telefónica despertó a Sting, en el caso del primero la libreta le dio cerca de la parte vital de un hombre, en el caso del segundo la cabina le dio en plena frente, los dos cayeron en el acto una vez en el suelo las chicas se apresuraron a cerrar la puerta. Una vez recuperados, medianamente, de aquellos golpes, los chicos bajaron al salón, los dos estaban en silencio, necesitaban recomponerse, en especial sus narices las cuales no dejaron de sangrar, por eso los dos estaban mirando hacia arriaba para que la sangre dejara de bajar y se coagulara.

– bien ya deje de sangrar – -comento Natsu mientras dejaba de mirar el techo.

– "suspiro" creo que nos precipitamos, mierda Lissana se va a desquitar muy feo conmigo esta vez – -comento el rubio en un estado emo-depresivo.

– tienes razón, joder todo mi avance con Lucy no ha servido para nada – -comento frustrado mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara.

– pero – -comenzó Sting.

– al menos – -continuo el oji jade.

– valió la pena – -dijeron al unisono mientras sonreían en complicidad.

– ¿que valió la pena? – -dijo cierta albina, la cual estaba acompañada de la oji chocolate, y las dos parecían aun molestas.

– nada, lo juramos – -contestaron los dos con nerviosismo.

– esta bien pero que no se vuelva a repetir – -dijo Lucy con un notable sonrojo.

En ese momento tanto Natsu como Sting analizaron el vestuario de las chicas, Lucy llevaba puesta una sudadera de color celeste, esta tenia un emblema del equipo de béisbol de Magnolia, también llevaba puesto unos vaqueros de color negro, los cuales hacían juego con sus convers negras.

Por otro lado la albina llevaba puesta una blusa de hombro descubierto de color gris, unos pantalones a media pierna de color azul turquesa y unas sandalias negras espartanas. De poco los chicos comenzaron a sangrar por la nariz, pero hicieron su mayor esfuerzo para evitarlo, ya que si volvían a avergonzarlas podrían acabar en urgencias.

– emmm bueno queríamos disculparnos por entrar de aquella manera – -comenzó el peli rojo de mechones plateados.

– la verdad es que nos asustamos, creíamos que alguien les había entrado por la ventana y las estaba atacando – -se sincero el oji azul.

– saben esa es la peor excusa que podrían darle a una chica – -argumento la albina aun un poco avergonzada.

– "suspiro" pero debido a la situación que estamos pasando, por esta vez los creeremos – -comento la rubia con una sonrisa maternal.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras los chicos se emocionaron y se abrazaron, después de todo sus avances no se había ido por el váter y eso los puso muy felices, cosa que molesto a las chicas.

– gracias por perdonarnos, juramos que nunca volverá a pasar algo parecido lo juramos – -dijo el rubio mientras se arrodillaban en señal de arrepentimiento.

– estoy con Sting no volverá a repetirse un incidente similar nunca, pase lo que pase no las volveremos a ver en ropa interior pase lo que pase – -intervino el oji jade mientras agachaba su cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento.

– claro jejejeje bien vayámonos yendo – -dijeron las dos chicas muy extrañadas.

Una vez aclarado el malentendido los cuatro se comenzaron a dirigir hacia su destino, por le camino Sting y Natsu hablaban animadamente, cosa que contrastaba con las dos chicas las cuales parecían estar inmersas en sus propios diálogos internos.

"Sting eres un completo idiota, como puedes decirme que no quieres verme en ropa interior nunca, se supone que estamos saliendo no digo que vayamos tan rápido pero decir que nunca vas a verme … pero que mierda me pasa no puedo dejar de pesan en esto mierda … no espera jejejeejejejeeje te arrepentirás de esto Sting Eucliff" pensó la albina de manera maliciosa.

"Natsu parecía muy feliz de no querer verme en ropa interior, se que no tengo derecho a quejarme después de todo los amigos no se ven en ropa interior, mierda no quiero sentirme tan mal solo por esto, me prometí que de alguna manera haría feliz a Natsu aunque eso significara que el tenga que estar con una persona mejor que yo, mierda no yo no quiero esto quiero que el me perdone y me deje estar con el de nuevo, solo necesito eso" pensó con mucha tristeza nuestra rubia.

El resto del camino cada una de las chicas se fue martirizando con sus pensamientos. El tiempo paso y llegaron al piso de Jerard, allí ya todos se encontraban preparados para todo lo que pudiera pasar, en especial Erza la cual llevaba una espada de doble filo envainada en la cintura, esto le saco una gota de sudor a los recién llegados, todos se reunieron, pero antes de hablar el trió de monstruos salieron e inspeccionaron como un kilómetro a la redonda el edificio de Jerard, pero facilitarles su trabajo usaron su sexto sentido, el cual era un derivado de lo que Natsu poseía, al notar que no había nada volvieron con el resto, cuando todos se reunieron de nuevo se sentaron a preparar su plan.

– chicos ha llegado el momento, ahora formaremos el plan de asalto – -comenzó el peli rojo de mechas plateadas mientras se levantaban de su silla.

– ¿que tienes planeado Natsu? – -pregunto Jerard muy serio.

– simple, lo primero, Gray Gajeel y Yo contactaremos con nuestro informadores, luego nos encargaremos de ir a registrar esos lugares, mientras tanto ustedes se quedaran a aquí y cuidaran de las chicas y Sting, el cual aun esta convaleciente – -comento el peli rojo de mechas plateadas, pero cierto peli azul del tatuaje lo interrumpió.

– Natsu se que eres fuerte pero solo son tres contra mucha gente y creo que necesitaran mi ayuda y la de Erza, los dos somos muy fuertes – -comento orgulloso el peli azul

– agradezco tu ofrecimiento Jerard, pero esto es algo muy peligroso, no podemos llevar cargas con nosotros – -comento Natsu, sin darse cuenta de la magnitud de su comentario.

– ¿estas diciendo que yo y Erza somos débiles? ¿Que seremos una carga? – -pregunto Jerard con enfado.

– no quise decir eso Jerard, pero esto no es como un entrenamiento corriente de artes marciales , aquí corren mucho riesgo y no quiero exponerlos– -contesto Natsu un poco irritado por la cabezoneria de su viejo amigo.

– Natsu somos lo suficientemente grandes como para tomar nuestras propias decisiones asi que si nos da la gana e ayudarte lo haremos no hay mas – -dijo la peli rojo mientras desenvainaba su espada y la apuntaba hacia el peli rojo de mechas plateadas.

– esta bien dejare que vengan con nosotros, pero antes tienen que hacerme sangrar el labio – -argumento el oji jade con una sonrisa desafiante.

– ! HAAAAAGGG ¡ – -grito la peli rojo mientras se lanzaba abrupta mente contra Natsu, creyendo que así lo pillaría desprevenido, cosa que no fue así.

– Erza tus movimientos son muy buenos pero nunca me golpearas – -dijo un tranquilo oji jade mientras esquivaba unos rápido puñetazos.

– ahora – -dijo la oji marrón, espaldas al oji jade Jerard estaba apunto de darle un puñetazo ya que por inercia el peli rojo de mechas plateadas se giro para mirar a quien llamaba Erza, y ese no era nada mas y nada menos que Jerard.

Con un rápido giro, Natsu los esquivo a los dos y provoco que chocaran y cayeran al suelo. No tardaron en levantarse y volvieron al ataque, lanzaban puñetazos y patadas pero ninguna alcanzaba a darle a Natsu, sin dudarlo Erza desenvaino su espada y comenzó a lanzar estocadas muy certeras al oji jade. Todos al ver la seriedad de la pelea se asustaron, sobre todo la rubia, no obstante ninguno se atrevió a intervenir. Cada segundo que pasaba la pelea se hacia mas intensa para Jerard y Erza, los dos se sentían cansados pero no iban a rendirse.

– chicos esta va a acabar ahora – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas muy serio.

– no lo permitir – -dijo la peli roja mientras intento darle una estocada al peli rojo de mechones plateados.

Erza perdió el equilibrio y la estocada se dirigió al pecho del oji jade, pero este no se dejo sorprender y dejo que pasara entre su brazo izquierdo y su tórax, antes de que pasara la mitad de la hoja, Natsu ejerció presión con su brazo y retuvo la espada, en un rápido movimiento comenzó a dar repetidos golpes con su palma muy tensa, en el canto de la hoja y antes de que Jerard aprovechara ese momento para golpearlo, Natsu soltó la espada y se alejo, no sin antes darle un ultimo choque en la parte final de la espada.

Todos los presentes quedaron extrañados ante ese comportamiento, sin pensarlo mas Natsu se acerco a Jerard y le asesto un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago, cosa que lo dejo sin aire y le obligo a arrodillarse, a sus espaldas Erza fue a darle una estocada con la parte no afilada de la espada, pero esto complico la estrategia de Natsu y mientras veía que el canto de la espada se acercaba a él tuvo que acercar su palma pararla y desviarla en el acto para poder detenerla con sus dos palmas.

– Erza detente ya se acabo – -dijo Natsu demasiado tranquilo.

– "jadeo" aun puedo y Jerard también – -dijo ella con esfuerzo, en ese momento Natsu miro a Jerard y se percato de que a duras penas se ponía de pie.

Al verlo de pie Natsu comenzó a mover la espada hacia la derecha de Erza, mientras que ella hacia presión hacia el lado contrario, Natsu subió su palma derecha un poco hizo presión con sus muñecas y partió la espada en dos pedazos. Todos quedaron estupefactos ante aquella escena, Erza cayo de rodillas, el esfuerzo que había hecho por no ceder ante Natsu la dejo agotada.

– esto ha acabado – -nada mas decir eso el oji jade lanzo con mucha precisión el pedazo de espada que tenia en sus manos, este paso por la mejilla de Jerard provocando le un pequeño corte, después de pasar por su lado el pedazo de la espada quedo incrustado en la pared, ante eso Jerard no aguanto mas y cayo de rodillas al igual que su novia.

Todos los presentes estaban impresionados por las habilidades del oji jade, no solo por haber derrotado a Jerard y a Erza a la vez, sino por haber partido una espada de metal en dos pedazos como si fuese simple madera. Tanto Erza como Jerard se sintieron humillados de perder de aquella manera, sintieron que no eran rivales para Natsu, se sentían impotentes, ninguno de los dos se sentía con la dignidad suficiente para levantarse de sus propias rodillas.

– chicos, se que son fuertes y me lo acaban de demostrar, pero hoy, en algún lugar de Magnolia la fuerza que tiene ahora no sera suficiente y saldrán mal heridos o incluso pueden morir, se que lo que estoy diciendo es algo extremista pero es la realidad – -dijo el oji jade de manera severa.

– … – -ni Jerard ni Erza pudieron contestar, en ese momento supieron que aun no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para alcanzar a Natsu y eso los frustraba.

– ademas si ustedes vienen con nosotros ¿que pasara con las chicas y Sting? ¿Pueden dejar solas a las chicas y a un chico que aun esta herido? Ellos ahora mismo son os mas vulnerables, yo quisiera quedarme a protegerlos, pero no puedo si me quedo a cuidarlos y ustedes van, si les ocurriera algo no me lo perdonaría en mi vida – -les dijo el peli rojo de mechones plateados con un tono paterna-lista.

– entonces ¿no somos una carga? – -preguntaron los dos a la vez.

– claro que no lo son, si los consideraba débiles y una carga de verdad no los dejara a cargo de cuidar a mis amigos – -contesto el oji jade de manera obvia.

– pero hace un momento dijiste que … – -argumento joven del tatuaje en la cara, pero fue cortado por Natsu.

– dije que seria difícil protegerlos a ustedes si viene con nosotros, no sabemos que nos puede estar esperando allí fuera y eso es lo que me preocupa, ademas si se quedan aquí estarán muy protegidos ¿no es cierto? – -pregunto Natsu con cierto sarcasmo.

– ¿de que hablas? – -dijo el peli azul intentándose hacer el loco.

– venga ya, nada mas he entrado el suelo estaba hueco al igual que varias partes de la casa, tiene escondidas armas hay cierto – -cuestiono el oji jade con cierta intensidad.

– nos han pillado – -admitió la peli escarlata, se levanto del suelo fue hacia la pared, le dio un toque y esta se abrió y dejo ver un buen arsenal de armas blancas.

– impresionante – -dijeron la mayoría de las chicos, incluso Sting se quedo en shock, no todos los días ves tantas armas reunidas en un solo sitio.

– bien mientras tu y Erza les dais armas a los que se van a quedar aquí Gajee. Gray y yo iremos a hablar con nuestro contacto ¿donde tienes tu ordenador? – -pregunto Natsu mientras hacia una señal ha los antes aludidos para que se acercaran.

– el ordenador esta al final del pasillo, por si acaso ya lo encendí solo mueve el ratón y ya – -le contesto Jerard mientras se levantaba del suelo.

– gracias hermano – -contesto Nstsu antes de marcharse junto con sus amigos a la habitación del ordenador.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la habitación, preparar el ordenador e iniciar la vídeo llamada a través de Skip, la llamada tardo en establecerse pero al final lo consiguieron y la persona que les contesto fue un joven de cabello rubio y con una quemadura en si ojo izquierdo.

– vaya sorpresa chicos hacia tiempo que no los veía – -comento el chico de peli ondulado y rubio.

– lo mismo podemos decir, me alegro de verte bien Sabo – -contesto el oji jade con una sonrisa.

– Sabo puedes llamar a los demás y ponernos a todos en Linea ¿por favor? – -pregunto Fullbuster con educación

– sin problemas pero en el caso de Luffy y Ace hoy ellos han venido a mi casa – -dijo el rubio algo nerviosos.

– ¿oye estas bien? Te ves nervioso, espero como es que ellos han ido tan de improviso ¿acaso ha ocurrido algo? – -pregunto el peli negro con seriedad.

– bueno no es eso sino que hoy quería presentar-les a mis hermanos a alguien y bueno jejeje – -dijo el rubio un poco mas nervioso que antes.

– no me jodas ¿acaso ellos han llegado hasta ustedes tan rápido? – -dijo el oji jade bastante alterado, ya que el comportamiento de Sabo le resultaba sospechoso.

– ¿de que mierda me hablas? "suspiro" lo que pasa es que … – -el rubio no acabo ya que alguien entro en la habitación.

– "suspiro" sin duda necesitaba esa ducha, Sabo-kun no pensé que ese conjunto te provocara de esa manera – -comento una chica de peli castaño claro que estaba entrando en la habitación.

Todos los presentes quedaron en estado de shock, por un lado los chicos casi tiene un derrame nasal ya que esa chica solo llevaba puesta una camisa y nada mas, esta camisa se marcaba muy bien en sus curvas, las cuales no eran pocas, por otro lado estaba Sabo el cual, a parte de sufrir una pequeña hemorragia nasal, se sintió descubierto ya que quería mantener en secreto su relación con su novia un tiempo ya que quería evitar las burlas de sus hermanos. Por ultimo estaba la novia de Sabo la cual no se había percatado de la situación ya que aun estaba secándose los cabellos y no veía nada.

– Sabo-kun ¿pero porque que no ha … ! kyaaaaaa ¡– -grito la peli castaña al darse cuenta de la situación, de un agil movimiento se metió dentro de la cama para no morirse de la vergüenza.

– jejejeje bueno chicos les presento a mi novia, se llama Koala – -dijo el rubio despertando de su estado de shock.

– es un gusto – -dijeron los chicos de manera educada mientras agachaban sus cabezas.

– ! Sabo-kun idiota ¡ dame algo mas de ropa por favor, no puedo presentarme ante tus amigos así – -grito Koala desde debajo de las sabanas.

– voy – -contesto el rubio mientras se levantaba abrupta-mente de la silla y buscaba algo de ropa en su armario.

– aquí tienes – -hablo de nuevo el rubio mientras se acercaba a la cama y le daba una sudadera y unos pantalones de pijama.

– gracias – -es escucho murmurar desde debajo de las sabanas, todos observaron como se hacían bultos debajo de la cama.

– por fin si que ha costado, siento lo de hace un momento, Sabo-kun no me dijo que le llamarían, me disculpo por haber aparecido así – -se disculpo la oji azul algo apenada.

– al contrario lo sentimos nosotros, lo hemos llamado de manera muy apresurada, lo sentimos – -dijo el peli rojo de mechones plateados en nombre ed sus hermanos de batallas, los cuales solo podían asentir con la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento.

– Sabo-kun idiota, en vez de quedarte mirando podrías haberme avisado o cubierto – -dijo la oji azul oscura, mientras le estiraba de los mofletes al rubio.

– nnnlo … nnsiennto … – -se disculpo el rubio mientras ella estiraba mas fuerte de sus mofletes.

– cielos eres un caso, voy a bajo a preparar un poco de té, tu habla con tus amigos – -le dijo ella mientras hacia un puchero.

– espera bajo contigo quería presentarte a mis hermanos – -dijo el rubio mientras la retenía para acompañarla

– ¿tus hermanos están aquí? Pero si no tengo ropa decente para presentarme ante tu familia, dios debo de estar horrible – -dijo el peli castaña bastante nerviosa y deprimida

– no pasa nada ellos no te juzgaran por como vas vestida – -le dijo el oji negro con una sonrisa.

– pero no quiero darles una primera impresión equivocada – -rebatió ella apenada.

– no pasa nada, eres la persona que he elegido como novia y solo les importa si me haces feliz, así que no te preocupes – -le contesto mientras posaba su frente en la de ella, este acto lo hizo con mucha ternura.

– JAJAJAJAJAJAJA Sabo hay vences que puedes ser muy considerado – -se burlo el peli azul al otro lado de la pantalla.

– es trozo de hielo tiene razón jajajajaja – -se burlo el peli rojo de mechones plateados

– ! Callaros ¡ – -grito el rubio muy sonrojado.

– emmm bueno chicos me llevo a Sabo-kun un momento ahora regresamos – -dijo Koala mientras se lo llevaba a rastras ya que el rubio quería ir a la pantalla y romperla con sus dedos.

– vale ya nos vemos Sabo-kun jajajajaja – -dijo el oji jade a modo de burla, al escucharlo el rubio intento ir a por la pantalla pero su novio le jalo de la mejilla y se lo llevo.

– vaya Sabo si que tiene buen ojo – -soltó el oji rojo mientras estiraba sus brazos.

– supongo que tienes razón, pero es bueno que haya podido encontrar por fin a alguien, el siempre fue muy cerrado por culpa de su familia– -dijo muy pensativo el peli azul con cierta nostalgia.

– es cierto, pero dejemos eso sino nos entrara la depresión – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas con resignación.

– parece que va na tardar así que aprovechemos y veamos como están los demás – -dijo el oji rojo mientras se dirigida a la puerta.

– tienes razón, pero si vuelven antes de tiempo debemos de avisarles – -dijo Gray mientras pensaba en que podían hacer para hacer que esperen.

– ya lo tengo ustedes vayan yendo – -dijo Natsu mientras escribía algo en un trozo de papel, el cual pego en la silla delante del ordenador, en dicha nota ponía (sentimos los problemas técnicos dentro de un rato volveremos XD)

Antes de ir a ver a sus compañeros al salón, Natsu fue al baño a hacer sus necesidades y refrescarse la cara con agua fresca. Una vez acabo fue al salón, en donde sus hermanos de batalla estaban platicando con el resto, pero se percato de que a excepción de ellos tres el resto llevaban armas encima. Erza traía dos estadas de estilo occidental envainadas y puestas en su cintura, Sting tenia un bate de beis bol de metal, Jerard tenia una lanza, y el resto de chicas tenia puesto un chaleco anti balas y llevaban en la cintura dos taser (pistola eléctrica)

– vaya si que se lo han tomado enserio – -dijo de manera sarcástica el peli rojo de mechas plateadas.

– no es para menos no sabemos que puede ocurrir ¿no señor Salamander? – -dijo el oji marrón de cabellos azules con tono desafiante.

– vaya parece que ya se han enterado, dime ¿te crees lo que han dicho en los periódicos? – -pregunto Natsu mientras se acercaba a ellos.

– jejeje tendría que ser idiota para hacerlo, supongo que esto formaba parte del plan Fenix ¡cierto? Ademas es muy exagerado que ustedes tres acabaran con tanta gente – -dijo a modo de broma el hombre del tatuaje mientras hacia girar su lanza.

– la verdad es que eso si fue cierto – -dijo el oji jade con bastante tranquilidad.

Al decir aquello todo el mundo se quedo de piedra, en el caso de Jerard la impresión hizo que se le cayera la lanza, la cual cayo por la parte afilada y quedo encajada en el suelo. Natsu estaba apunto de reírse a causa de la sorpresa de sus amigos, pero algo se le adelanto.

– ¡ VENGAN DE UNA MALDITA VEEEEEEEZ ! – -se escucho gritar desde el cuarto del ordenador.

– ¿pero que mierda? – -dijeron todos los presentes, a excepción de Natsu y sus hermanos de batalla.

– parece que nos estaban siguiendo – -comento Jerard mientras sacaba la lanza del suelo y se ponía en guarda, cosa que alerto a todos.

– "suspiro" maldito Luffy – -se quejo el oji rojo, cosa que extraño a Jerard.

– supongo que el alumno y el maestro son igual de idiotas – -se burlo el peli azul, entonces Jerard lo comprendio y fue a ver al cuarto del ordenador.

– que dijiste striper de mierda – -dijo el oji jade cabreado, con un rápido movimiento se acerco a él y le agarro del cuello de la camisa.

– ya cállense par de idiotas – -dijo el peli negro de cabellos negros mientras les daba un puñetazo a los dos, los cuales cayeron al suelo.

– ¿que mierda se supone que haces trozo de metal oxidado? – -dijo Natsu muy cabreado mientras se levantaba.

– te voy a destrozar – -afirmo Gray mientras se crujía los nudillos y emitía un aura negra.

– vengan cuando quieras niñas – -contesto Gajeel mientras estiraba sus brazos.

– ¡ UN MOMENTOOOOO! – -grito Jerard para recibir atención.

– ¿que quieres? – -dijeron los tres a la vez con voz sombría.

– que … que Luffy los … los esta esperando – -dijo el peli azul muy nervioso.

– mierda casi lo olvidamos, todos esperen a que hablemos con ellos – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateados mientras se marchaba a la habitación seguido de sus hermanos

– por fin han llegado pensé que tendría que volver a gritar – -dijo el menor de los peli negros con cierto enojo.

– lo sentimos nos distrajimos – -dijo el oji jade con una gota de sudor (estilo anime) mientras se rascaba la nuca.

– por cierto Sabo tu novia es muy sexy – -dijo el peli azul a modo de burla.

– la verdad es que si – -dijo el rubio con un fuerte sonrojo y apunto de babear.

– Sabo despierta ahora no es el momento – -dijo Ace mientras estiraba la mejilla derecha del rubio.

– ejemmm si lo siento, bueno ¿para que querían hablar con nosotros? – -pregunto el rubio un poco mas serio.

– parece que ya empezamos – -comento el oji rojo mientras se ponía serio.

– chicos ya va siendo el momento de acelerar las cosas, ayer sufrimos un ataque y por poco hago daño a Lucy – -admitió con ira el peli rojo de mechas plateadas.

– por nosotros no hay problema ¿que necesitan y para cuando lo necesitan? – pregunto Luffy

– dentro de 3 semanas los atacaremos y para evitar que ataquen a nuestros conocidos hoy les daremos un ultimátum – -contesto Natsu mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

– necesitas saber donde esta ahora ¿cierto? – -dijo el rubio mientras agarraba su tablet y comenzaba a teclear algo.

– exacto ademas tenemos que prepara un plan de asalto, si los alertamos posiblemente tendrán a gente muy fuerte esperándonos, Luffy avisa a Ivan, posiblemente necesitemos bebidas especiales y algunas pastillas mas – -podio el oji jade.

– sin problemas y ¿en que clase de plan de asalto tenían pensado? – pregunto Luffy con una sonrisa.

– nosotros tres iremos a la cabeza y ustedes se encargaran de la retaguardia, el resto quiero que protejan a los nuestros, pero no los dejaremos en sus casas, los tendremos a todos juntos, ademas de que nuestros padres no pueden saber nada así que los protegerían desde las sombras – -dijo el peli azul.

– estoy con Gray lo ultimo que tendríamos que hacer es separarnos, todos debemos estar juntos así sera mas facil y evitaremos cualquier ataque sorpresa – -concordó Natsu con el peli azul.

– chicos ya lo tengo, vuestro hombre esta en Magnolia – -comento el rubio de repente.

– ¿en que parte de Magnolia? – -pregunto Gajeel.

– emmm como lo digo, esta en un burdel – -dijo el rubio con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

– ¿un burdel? "suspiro" si se enteran las chicas a lo mejor se enfadaran así que a callarse – -comento Gray algo nervioso.

– cierto no tengo ganas de que Levy me castre – -dijo el oji rojo con nerviosismo.

– entonces decidió ahora iremos a ese burdel y nos divertiremos un rato – -dijo el oji jade mientras chocaba su puño con su palma.

– jejejejejej emmm chicos los dejamos adiós – -dijeron los tres hermanos a la vez y parecían extremadamente nerviosos.

– ¿y a esos que les pasa? Ni que hubieran visto a un monstruo jajajaja – -se burlo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas.

– Na … Nat … suuuu detrás de ti – -dijeron Gray y Gajeel con miedo.

– venga ya no me digas que están todas las chicas detrás mio ¿no? – -comento a modo de broma el oji jade.

– … – -ninguno respondió, cosa que alarmo a Natsu.

– ¿como que a divertirse en un burdel? – -escucho el oji jade detrás de él, cosa que le dio un fuerte escalofrió.

– haaaaaa no pude ser, están todas las chicas detrás de mi ¿cierto? – -dijo Natsu mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara para taparse los ojos.

El oji jade se giro y lo que le ocurrió fue una de sus mayores masacres de su vida, todas las chicas se cebaron con el pobre oji jade, mientras tanto los chicos solo podían rezar por que nos les ocurriera nada. Cuando acabaron con el pobre Natsu las chicas acorralaron a Gajeel y a Gray los cuales confesaron rápidamente lo que estaba pasando, las chicas no se lo creyeron e iban a comenzar a masacrarlos pero Gray tuvo una idea la cual era buscar pruebas de que decían la verdad ,y de esta manera los chicos llamaron a los Hermanos D.

Los hermanos D recibieron la llamada y temblaron de miedo al ver como Natsu estaba en el suelo con pequeños espasmos y lleno de arañazos y chichones entonces los hermanos comenzaron a contarles de lo que habían hablado. No obstante las chicas quedaron muy poco convencidas ya que creían que entre ellos se defenderían, pero Sabo se anticipo a esta jugada y les mostró el vídeo donde Loki se metía dentro del burdel, al ver eso se sintieron culpables por lo que le habían hecho al oji jade, después de cortar la llamada volvieron con Natsu y le pidieron disculpas.

– bien como iba diciendo vamos al burdel y vamos a divertirnos – -dijo el oji jade aun con la cara hinchada y con varios chichones sobresaliendo de su cabeza.

– ¿pero porque sigues diciendo eso imbécil no vez que te van a matar? – -comento Jerard algo alterado al notar el aura de furia de las chicas.

– creo que me entendieron mal, con pasárnoslo bien me refiero a que vamos a patear bastantes traseros y asustaremos a Loki un poco – -comento Natsu de manera inocente.

– vaya eso tiene sentido – -dijo la peli escarlata mientras asentía con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

– supongo que Natsu no iría a esa clase de sitios, sin un motivo justificado – -comento Levy algo triste por haberlo pisado.

– creo que ya va siendo hora de irnos – -dijo Natsu mientras se estiraba los brazos y comenzaba a estirar las piernas.

– no crees que es muy pronto aun – -comento Gray mientras repetía los estiramientos de Natsu.

– estoy con Salamander cuanto mas rápido hagamos todo mejor – -hablo el oji rojo mientras imitaba a sus hermanos de batalla.

– pero … ¿porque están estirando? – -pregunto Juvia son entender la acciones de los chicos.

– porque vamos a ir corriendo, por cierto el primero que llegue tiene derecho a romper las puertas de una patada – -dijo Natsu mientras acababa de calentar.

– estoy de acuerdo – -dijeron Gray y Gajeel al unisono.

– ¿como pueden pensar en competir en una situación como esta? – -se pregunto la rubia con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

– así es mas divertido Luce – -dijo Natsu con una de sus sonrisas justo antes de darle la espalda.

– … – -la rubia no pudo responder verlos así de decidido y aquella sonrisa le hizo revivir ese sentimiento que la hizo enamorarse de él, pero se sitio culpable al sentir aquello, ya que aun no se sentía preparada.

– ¡ PISTAAAAAAA ! – -grito Natsu de manera alocada mientras salia corriendo de la habitación, Gray y Gajeel no se quedaron atrás y lo fueron persiguiendo.

– "suspiro" ese trió de lunáticos no tiene remedio, bueno vamos a ha cerrar todo y a montar guardias – -comento la peli roja mientras iba a cerrar la puerta.

Después de la partida de los chicos, el resto se sentaron a esperar cualquier cosa. Por otro lado Natsu, Gajeel y Gray iban corriendo por la calle, todos los que los veían se apartaban algo asustados, ya que ver a gente corriendo y gritando como unos locos, asustaba bastante, Natsu iba a la delantera mientras que Gajeel y Gray lo seguían de muy cerca. Después de 35 minutos ya veían a lo lejos la entrada al burdel, pero en la entrada había un guardia de seguridad, el cual les doblaba en altura, Gajeel y Gray adelantaron a Natsu y lo rebasaron, el oji jade no tolero esto y volvió a acelerar.

– no me ganaras Salamander – -grito Gajeel mientras le daba codazos a Natsu.

– yo seré el que gane perdedores – -afirmo Gray mientras los golpeaba con su hombro.

– ! he ustedes deténganse ¡ – -grito el guardia de seguridad al ver que iban directamente contra él, asi que se saco una porra extensible.

– ! HEEEE GANADOOOO ¡ – -grito Natsu mientras de un fuerte impulso los rebaso, dio un fuerte salto y fue directo contra el segurata, Natsu en el aire le dio una patada y aprovechando la fuerza de la carrera y de la pastada, Natsu aplasto el pecho del hombre y con el cuerpo del hombre derribo de manera violenta la puerta principal.

– joder estaba apunto de ganar – -se quejo el oji rojo mientras frenaba y llegaba a la altura de Natsu.

– manda huevos encima de que entra rompiendo la puerta se carga al segurata – -se quejo el peli azul.

– jajajajajajaja soy imparable – comenzó a reírse el peli rojo de mechas plateadas, sin ser consciente de su entorno.

En ese momento los chicos ya estaban dentro y en su pequeño dialogo un grupo de guardias de seguridad los habían rodeado, las otras personas que estaban allí eran bailarinas y los clientes, los cuales estaban entre asustados y extrañados por esos chicos.

– pobres desgraciados no saben donde se han metido – -dijo uno de los guardias mientras sacaba un navaja.

– lo sabemos perfectamente ¿donde esta Loki? – -pregunto Natsu mientras se quitaba de encima del tipo con el que había abierto la puerta y lo agarraba del cuello de la camisa.

– ¿que quieres con el amo? – -pregunto otro de los guardias de seguridad.

– hemos venido a asustarlo – -dijo Gajeel mientras se crujía los nudillos.

– no van a … haaagggg – -dio un grito ahogado uno de los guardas ya que sin previo aviso el oji jade le lanzo al tipo que tenia sujeto.

– vamos – -ordeno Natsu mientras caminaba lentamente.

– eso no se lo creen – -dijo otro de los tipos mientras se lanzaba contra Natsu.

Con un parido movimiento, Natsu lo agarro del cuello y lo detuvo en seco. Agarro de tal manera su cuello que a este se le corto la respiración y cayo inconsciente. Ante esta imagen, el miedo invadió al resto de guardias.

– no me costaría nada partir-les el cuello ¿acaso quieren morir? – -dijo Natsu con una voz aterradora, sus ojos solo reflejaban sed de sangre, el ambiente se volvió pesado a causa de la propia intimidación que generaba el oji jade.

Todos los guardias retrocedieron varios pasos, al ver aquello Natsu soltó el cuello del guardia y lo boto contra los otros guardias. De esta manera superaron el piso inferior su comenzaron a subir las escaleras, no Gajeel ni Gray comentaron nada ante la actitud tan extraña del oji jade en ese momento pero antes de llegar al primer piso.

– oeee Salamander ¿que demonios fue lo de hace un momento? – -dijo Gajeel mientras lo detenía por el hombro.

– "suspiro" no te preocupes no fue nada, es mas fácil implantarles el terror y que no intenten nada, es una manera de no gastar nuestras fuerzas en vano, no sabemos que nos espera en este piso – -contesto Natsu con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

Nada mas decir esto los dos hermanos de batalla de Natsu asintieron y entraron en el piso. Al entrar vieron como todo estaba iluminado con una tenue luz roja, había varios barras de striptis a lo largo del lugar, en cada una de ellas habían una o dos chicas bailando de manera provocativa, cabe destacar que en todas habían bastantes hombres de negocios o tipos que parecían mafiosos.

– Natsu ¿esas no son? – -dijo Gray de repente.

– ! Minerva ¿donde esta Loki? ¡ – -grito Natsu en medio de espectáculo.

– Dragoneel – -dijo exaltada la peli negra al verlo allí, las chicas que estaban en su grupo se exaltaron al escuchar ese nombre.

– ¿donde esta Loki? – -dijo Gajeel mientras se acercaba a ella.

– … – -Minerva no respondió estaba aterrada al ver a ese trió de Monstruos allí.

– ya se donde esta – -dijo Gray de repente.

– te me has adelantado cubo de hielo, leer sus corazones es muy fácil practico, ustedes adelántense, creo que he encontrado algo interesante – -comento Natsu mientras se acercaba a una de las chicas, las cuales se bajaron de la barra de stripptis.

– entendido – -dijo Gray mientras era seguido por Gajeel al piso de arriba.

Mientras salían de la sala se escuchaba como varios tipos intentaron agredir a Natsu, pero luego se escuchaba sus gritos de dolor y angustia, ni Gray ni Gajeel se dignaron el voltearse o preocuparse por su amigo, sabían que estaría bien. Al subir las escaleras llegaron a una puerta en la cual había un letrero "privado" sin pensárselo dos veces derribaron la puerta. En esa habitación comenzó a salir un olor de almizcle y algo mas, por si acaso Gray y Gajeel se toparon una de las píldoras de Ivan y se adentraron allí, ya que había una posibilidad de que ese humo fuera una droga, el lugar era bastante tétrico y poco iluminado. Mas adelante se toparon con una especia de diván purpurar, allí se encontraban varias mujeres las cuales estaban desnudas y todas ellas estaba casi a la merced de un hombre de cabello largo y de color naranja.

– jejejejeje parece que los famosos montuosos que han destruido Lamia Scale y Phantom Lord han venido a hacerme una visita, les doy la bienvenida, Ice-men, dragón de hierro – -hablo este tipo en un tono arrogante.

– con que tu eres el famoso Loki, te imaginaba mas temible – -se burlo Gray mientras intentaba aguantarse la risa.

– puede ser, pero soy un experto en el krapmagan y podría partiles el cuello, ademas de que tengo a mi disposición unos buenos guarda espaldas, parece que son bastante fuertes ¿porque no se unen ami? Es una buena oferta, tener de mi lado al dragón de hierro y a Ice-men, me harán mas fuerte – -les ofreció el peli naranja.

– no, nos interesa estar de un ser tan repugnante como tu, en todo caso hemos venido a derrotarte a ti y a tu familia – -dijo Gajeel mientras tensaba sus dedos.

– es una lastima, su querido amigo Salamander ahora debe de estar derrotado a manos de mi mas fuerte guarda espaldas, ese iluso no podrá contra Scorpio el es mas fuerte que yo, es una pena seguro que ya debe de estar muerto – -se burlo Loki mientras se paraba del diván, al levantarse las mujeres se apartaron y se marcharon.

– ¿con que este era tu guardaespaldas mas fuerte? Es una decepción, no me ha durado ni 5 segundos – -dijo alguien desde el umbral de la puerta, se podía observar que llevaba a alguien acarrado por la cabeza

– pero que … – -dijo el peli naranja exaltado.

– a … am … o "coff coff" Loki – -murmuro el moreno apunto de quedar inconsciente.

– no puede ser, tu no puedes ser el famoso Salamander … Natsu Dragoneel – -dijo el peli naranja con bastante temor.

– vaya parece que aun te acuerdas de mi Loki – -contesto Natsu mientras soltaba a Scopio delante de él.

– ¿que mierdas quieres de mi?¿dinero, poder, que me disculpe? Te daré todo lo que quieras pero no me hagas nada – -dijo este muy asustado, y con razón estaba rodeado de 3 monstruos que podían matarlo.

– hemos venido a restarte, sabes seria muy fácil destruirte aquí mismo, pero nosotros tres vamos a por alguien mas grande que tu familia – -contesto Natsu con una sonrisa

– ¿de que hablas? – -pregunto Loki tensándose bastante.

– no te hagas el que no sabes, avisa a los tenryubitos, esto es una amenaza directa hacia ellos, vamos a destruirlos a todos – -dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa siniestra.

– están locos no saben con quien se están metiendo – -argumento Loki con incredulidad.

– lo sabemos y por ese mismo te ofrecemos un trato, dentro de tres semanas lucharemos, en ese tiempo tanto tu como los tenryubitos tendrán tiempo para prepararse para la pelea, la única razón por la que no les hacemos nada ahora es por mera diversión – -anuncio Natsu muy tranquilo.

– espera ¿por que tres semanas? ¿Que ganas ustedes con eso? – -pregunto sin entender Loki

– esto es una tregua, si te damos este tiempo es para que tu saques a tu gente de Magnolia, los tuyos ya nos han atacado, si se te pasa por la cabeza hacernos algo durante la tregua no dudaremos en acabar contigo, por eso te damos 3 semanas, a cambio de ese tiempo nos dejas en paz a nosotros y a nuestros familiares, tu decidirás el lugar del encuentro, tienes hasta las 9 de la noche para decidir si aceptas – -contesto Natsu sin ni siquiera girarse.

–! maldito ¡ – -grito Scorpio mientras se levantaba e intentaba apuñalar a Natsu.

Loki al ver la escena pensó que era su fin, e incluso sonrió, pero el peli rojo de mechas plateadas paro el ataque, de un rápido movimiento le partió la muñeca, Scorpio soltó la navaja, la cual fue agarrada por Natsu antes de que cayera al suelo. Acto seguido el oji jade derribo de una patada a Scorpio, el cual cayo al suelo, después le lanzo la navaja a Loki, esta paso cortando parte de su mejilla para acabar clavada en la pared y por ultimo Natsu le dio una patada a Scorpio, con dicha patada lo mando a volar contra Loki, los dos acabaron chocando con el diván.

– el tiempo se va acabando, sera mejor que pienses detenidamente si aceptas la proposición – -anuncio Natsu antes de marcharse

De esta manera los chicos acabaron con su misión e iban de regreso hacia la casa de Jerard, pero a diferencia de cuando se dirigían hacia allí, esta vez iban caminando tranquilamente, en ese instante Gray y Gajeel le preguntaron a Natsu el porque les pidió que se adelantaran.

– bueno eso fue porque tengo un plan, he encontrado a alguien que puede hacer de topo y pasarnos información – comento el oji jade como si nada.

– vaya no pierdes el tiempo ¿crees que puedes confiar en esa persona? – -pregunto Gajeel con cierta desconfianza.

– si que puedo, después de todo leí su corazón, por eso se que nos ayudara, ademas es poco probable que la detecten – -respondió Natsu con una sonrisa llena de seguridad.

– bueno ya vayamos regresando, el ultimo en llegar es un imbécil – -dijo Gray antes de salir corriendo.

– eso es trampa – -gritaron Natsu y Gajeel mientras comenzaban a perseguirlo.

De esta manera los chicos regresaron al piso de Jerard. Mientras tanto en el piso de Jerard todos estaban sentados en a mesa del comedor principal, se podía palpar la tensión en el ambiente, todos miraban a Sting esperando a que hablara.

– entonces … ¿vas a ir Sting? – -pregunto Jerard muy serio.

– si voy con todo – -dijo el rubio mientras ponía algo en el centro de la mesa.

– y yo – -argumento la peli escarlata.

– yo también – hablo Cana igual de decidida.

– yo igual – -contesto Jerard.

En esos instantes la tensión era mayor que antes, todos se miraban entre ellos para ver como iba a acabar todo, entonces Sting levanto sus cartas.

– jajajaja escalera real de color – -dijo el rubio con voz triunfante.

– no mi dinero – -dijeron los presentes mientras lloraban por la perdida.

– jajajajajaja por fin he recuperado lo que había perdido y encima un plus – -anuncio el oji azul mientras agarraba su dinero en forma de fichas de poker.

– chicos ¿no les parece que este no es el mejor momento para jugar al poker? – -pregunto Levy con un una gota de sudor en su nuca.

– mas no podemos hacer, hasta que no regresen no sabemos que podremos hacer o no – -comento la peli escarlata con resignación.

– Erza tiene razón lo (suena el teléfono de Jerard y la melodía de llamada es samurai hearth de Spyar) ¿Natsu? ¿Que ha pasado? ¿espera porque hablas así? ¿que te habrá la puerta de abajo peor que … – -el joven del tatuaje no acabo su frase confusa porque se escucho un gran alboroto de afuera.

Todos los presentes se asomaron a las ventanas y lo que vieron les saco una gota de sudor a todos, el trió de monstruos venían corriendo y peleándose entre ellos, ademas de insultarse constantemente. Para evitar que le destrozaran la puerta de abajo Jerard la abrió presionando el botón de abierto automático, después abrió la puerta de su departamento y espero a ver el espectáculo, no sin antes agarrar su móvil y encender el vídeo. Este no tardo mucho ya que de un momento a otro el trió de monstruos llego y cayo de bruces al suelo.

– he ganado yo – -dijo Gajeel mientras se levantaba victorioso.

– esta loco yo he ganado trozo de metal oxidado – -replico Gray de mala gana.

– los dos están mal par de lunáticos yo he ganado – -proteste el oji jade muy molesto.

– a callar a sido un empate miren – -dijo el peli azul mientras les mostraba la grabación, en la cual se ve que los tres llegan a la vez.

– bueno déjense de tonterías y digan que ha pasado – -ordeno la peli rojo perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia.

– Ayee – -dijeron los tes muy asustados.

Una vez cerraron la puerta todos fueron al salón, allí narraron con lujo de detalles todo lo que había sucedido el el burdel donde asaltaron a Loki, no obstante Natsu se guardo el detalle del topo, quería evitar que pudiera salir ese detalle por cualquier parte, ya que no sabia donde podía estar la gente de Loki. Cuando acabaron de contar lo ocurrido toda la habitación quedo en una gran tensión, pero el oji jade les dijo que de nada serviría estar en alerta ya que lo hecho, hecho estaba, al escucharlo todos sintieron y se relajaron, ante eso el peli rojo de mechas plateadas propuso salir a dar una vuelta y despejarse, al escuchar eso todos asintieron. El resto del día paso entre risas y bromas, ademas de algunas peleas entre el trió de monstruos, entonces la hora acordada llego, todos se encontraban en casa de Natsu, concretamente en su habitación, entonces el teléfono sonó, contesto la llamada y puso el altavoz

– vaya parece que has aceptado Loki ¿o es que me equivoco? – -pregunto el oji jade con sarcasmo.

– si he aceptado, pero juro que te acordaras de esto Dragoneel, cuando vengas a por mi, te juro que te matare – -escucho decir al peli naranja al otro lado de la linea, cabe mencionar que estaba muy enfadado.

– bastardo no digas cosas que no podrás hacer y dime ¿donde sera el encentro? – -pregunto Natsu ignorando el enfado de Loki.

– el encuentro sera en el castillo Blade Star, ven a la hora que quieras – -invito Loki de manera desafiante, este espero a la respuesta de Natsu, pero para su sorpresa este el colgó la llamada.

– bien el momento a llegado así que prepárense, dentro de tres semanas nos vamos a divertir – -anuncio el peli rojo de mechas plateadas muy emocionado.

– jajajaja y que lo digas, ya tengo ganas de romperles la cara a eso malditos – -comento Gajeel con uan sonrisa sadica.

– bueno dejemos eso ahora y cenemos, me muero del hambre ! Comidaaaaaa ¡ – -exclaro Natsu de manera comica

Al ver a Natsu tan tranquilo el resto de sus amigos decidieron confiar en lo que el hacia, de esta manera se acercaba el momento en el que tendrían que medir sus fuerzas con los tenryubitos y exponerlos a la sociedad.

_**Me gustaría que me dejaran algún Review, digo no me ayudara a actualizar mas pronto, pero me entusiasma leer sus comentarios y opiniones sobre los capítulos en general. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo en leerlo :)**_


	22. Loki Golden-Regalus

**Aviso importante:**

**Antes de leer el capitulo por favor lean esto: buenas días, tardes o noches, gracias por pasarte un rato leyendo este fic mi muy estimado lector, lo primero es disculparme por la tardanza, la universidad me tiene muy atareado y no me da tiempo para escribir, pero eso no permitirá que abandone este fic y mucho menos que aplace mis futuros proyectos, los cuales ya he empezado a escribir. Por favor sena pacientes con esta historia y no la abandonen, me temo que hasta que no acabe los exámenes de enero no podre volver a escribir y preparar los dos últimos capítulos de este fic, el cual desde mi punto de vista, parece ser uno de los que mas éxito a tenido, pero eso ya no fue cosa mía, que este fic sea uno de los mas populares que he escrito hasta el momento es gracias a ustedes, no obstante eso no quiere decir que deje de lado mis antiguas historias, a las cuales les tengo cariño y a algunas tengo que cambiar muchos fallos que tuve y no solo de ortografía, bueno sin mas les dejo con el capitulo, pero al final pondré algo mas así que no se lo salten.**

_**Capitulo 21: retrospectiva de Loki después del Time Skip.**_

Antes de los sucesos que se están desarrollando en Magnolia actualmente se debe de explicar que fue de Loki Goden-Regalus durante el periodo precio a la llegada de Natsu y sus amigos a Fairy tail, cierto peli naranja se encontraba en su mansión, concretamente estaba saliendo de a ducha, después de una noche entera haciendo el amor con una de las tantas chicas que engañaba, para mas comodidad para él, Loki traía a las chicas a su mansión y si le agradaban las drogaba y las convertida en esclavas sexuales, en el caso de este chica, solo fue fechada de mala manera y sin ropa, a la calle.

Cuando acabo de ducharse bajo a desayunar, nada mas llegar a la mesa se tomo el zumo de naranja, se sentó y comenzó a ojear el periódico que su padre le había recomendado, entonces una noticia en concreto le llamo la atención.

– masacre en Phantom Lord, todos los alumnos han sido hospitalizados con graves heridas – -murmuro el peli naranja muy asombrado por dicha noticia, ya que en ese lugar tenia gente de los suyos trabajando.

Al no ver mas noticias relevantes comenzó a desayunar, no obstante su sirvienta de cabellos rosas, conocida en el futuro como Aries, lo interrumpió.

– amo Loki un señor esta en la entrada de la mansión y exige hablar con usted – -dijo la que en ese momento era la sirvienta en jefe.

– no estoy para visitas Aries, manda a los guardias de seguridad y que lo golpeen – -ordeno como si nada.

– amo Loki, el señor me ha dicho que le diga que se llama Charloss Sei – -anuncio la peli rosa algo nerviosa

– pero que hace él aquí, dile que pase y prepara comida para nuestro invitado !RÁPIDO¡ – -ordeno Loki con notable nerviosismo.

Mientras el hombre misterioso era guida hasta donde se encontraba Loki, este aprovecho para ir a cambiarse de ropa, ya que solo iba con un albornoz, con bastante rapidez de puso su traje de color marrón, camisa blanca y corbata roja. Una vez listo fue a recibir cordialmente a su invitado.

– me alegra ver que se encuentra bien Charloss Sei-sama, a que debo su visita – -pregunto Loki con bastante respeto y con un notable pelote en su manera de hablar.

– déjate de formalismos hijo de Golden-Regalus ¿ya has leído las noticias? – -pregunto el hombre notablemente nervioso mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la mesa

– estaba haciéndolo ahora mismo, no he visto nada interesante en este – -pregunto el peli naranja algo inquieto por la actitud de aquel hombre.

– ¿es que acaso a pesar de tener a tu gente en ese lugar no te has alterado? Te refrescare la memoria por si lo has pasado por alto. Han exterminado a todo el instituto de Phantom Lord – -dijo el hombre de barba de tres días intentando calmarse

– a era solo eso ¿pero eso no tiene mucha importancia cierto? Solo es un estúpido instituto no hay de que preocuparse, solo unos cuantos subordinados inútiles han sido heridos – -contesto el peli naranja con superioridad.

– ¿acaso eres estúpido? ¿O es que no sabes lo que esta pasando? – -cuestiono el peli negro perdiendo la paciencia y asustando a Loki.

– disculpe mi ignorancia, por favor explíqueme mejor la situación – -se disculpo el peli naranja mientras agachaba la cabeza.

– parece que no te has dado cuenta de la situación ¿acaso tu padre no te ha hablado del incidente de Marien Ford? – -pregunto el hombre con sorpresa en su voz.

– si que me contó lo que ocurrió, pero que tiene que ver con esta noticia – -pregunto sin entender el peli naranja.

– cuando ocurrió el incidente de Marien Ford por muy poco fuimos descubiertos al mundo, si no llega a ser por que sobornamos a mucha gente de las altas esferas nos habría descubierto la policía internacional y nos habrían detenido.

– mi padre me explico que le incidente de Marien Ford fue algo importante pero no sabia que llego hasta ese extremo – -contesto el rubio mientras sudaba frio.

– tuvimos mucha suerte, pero si se repitiera algo similar, en esta ocasión si podríamos ser descubiertos y ni la suerte ni nuestro dinero valdría nada, ahora te explicare por que debes de tener miedo del incidente que ha aparecido en los periódicos, al parecer hay pruebas de que el incidente de Phantom Lord esta relacionado con el primer incidente – -contesto el hombre con bastante malestar.

– ¿no puede ser solo una coincidencia? Ademas por lo que tengo entendido a los que realizaron aquellos actos se los encarcelo en Impel Down y no tienen escapatoria cierto?– -pregunto el peli naranja aun incrédulo.

– eso es cierto, se les dio un fuerte castigo, pero todos los Tenryubitos pensamos que ellos no fueron estúpidos, seguro que gente que los ayudo aun están por hay afuera, de eso estamos seguro, pero en varias ocasiones hemos intentado buscar pistas, pero los pocos que sabían algo desaparecieron – -explico el hombre mientras encendía uno de los puros que llevaba en su chaqueta.

– pero en Phantom Lord solo había gente que trabaja para mi familia ¿no puede tratarse de alguna clase de ataque directo solo a mi familia? – -pregunto el peli naranja con ciertas sospechas en su interior.

– es una buena hipótesis, no obstante, solemos enviar a gente que supervise a los que trabajan para nuestras familias afiliadas, dentro de Phantom Lord teníamos a varios profesores infiltrados, y cuando masacraron a los alumnos también masacraron a todos los nuestro de manera mas brutal que a los tuyos, ademas nos enviaron un mensaje – -dijo el hombre mientras se sacaba un bolsillo de su pantalón una foto.

El hombre de cabellos negros le entrego la foto a Loki, en esta se podía observar la pizarra de una clase, en esta estaba escrito con sangre "el infierno los espera Tenryubitos" al leerlo el peli naranja supo que ese mensaje era directo para ellos, ya que ese nombre solo lo conocían personas que han sufrido directamente por ellos, o por la gente de los bajos fondos, Loki ante toda esa información se quedo petrificado.

– ¿entiendes ahora que esto es algo grave? – -pregunto el hombre de barba de tres días con seriedad

– ahora soy consciente del peligro que estamos corriendo ¿como va la investigación para encontrar a este grupo de personas? – -pregunto el peli naranja muy interesado.

– no ha sido un grupo de personas, solo fueron 3 personas, y todos los datos que estaban en le institutos han sido destruidos, tanto en la basa de datos del ordenador del director, como los archivos de secretaria, todo lo que tuviera el mínimo de información fue quemado – -contesto el hombre con bastante pesar.

– ¿solo 3 personas? Eso es imposible y no cabe duda de que ellos o mas personas le prendieron fuego a todo lo que pudiera contener información– -argumento el peli naranja cabreado.

– no lo es, en el incidente de Marine Ford solo fueron 10 personas y fue una masacre, no subestimes a esa gente, en un principio se creía que fueron 5 personas, peor por los testimonios y algunas grabaciones que se hicieron, se identifico a 10 personas exactas – -advirtió el peli negro mientras un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo al recordar todo aquello.

– entonces ¿que deberíamos hacer? ¿Como nos enfrentaremos a esta amenaza?– -pregunto el peli naranja con cierta desesperación.

– solo podemos esperar hasta que hagan un movimiento, se decidió entre todos los Tenryubitos que se avisara a las cabezas de las familias con las que tenemos mas relación cuantos mas estén advertidos mejor, a partir de ahora todos debéis de ir con mucho cuidado, se te asignaran guardar espaldas y se te impartirá clases de algún arte marcial a tu elección, hay que estar preparados para cualquier cosa, si ellos cometen un error lo aprovecharemos y esta vez acabaremos con ellos definitivamente, si me disculpas tengo que marcharme aun tengo que informar a mas familias– -dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba y se marchaba sin esperar a la respuesta del peli naranja.

Después de la visita de Charloss Sei, Loki se quedo bastante perturbado, si estilo de vida podría irse a la mierda por unos lunáticos que creen que hacen lo correcto, ese pensamiento era desde su punto de vista. Y de esta manera el tiempo transcurrió para la familia de los Golden-Regalus, durante este tiempo se fortalecieron en todos los aspectos, por desgracia Loki tenia buenas habilidades atléticas y pudo convertirse en alguien mas terrible y fuerte, cosa que sufrieron muchas personas inocentes. Entonces algo volvió a llamar la atención de el y los suyos, y eso fue el incidente de Lamnia Scale, en ese momento e encontraba en su mansión, acababa de entrenar cuando recibió la noticia de ultima hora de uno de los periódicos de la tarde.

– no puede ser – -articulo el peli naranja bastante pálido al ver la noticia en el periódico

– amo Loki lo mejor sera que se siente no tiene buena cara – -anuncio Scorpio con seriedad.

– lo peor de esto es que parece que se acercan a Magnolia, si miras la trayectoria de los ataques parece que el siguiente sera Fairy Tail – -explico el peli naranja mientras estrujaba el periódico con fuerza.

– pero mientras no haya mas daños que los institutos no pasara nada mas ¿cierto? – -pregunto el peli rojo con cierta duda

– me temo que no, por lo que se ha averiguado no solo con las institutos los que sufren daños, sino que también la gente de nuestros bajos fondos que venden droga, tanto en la cuidad donde estaba Phamtom Lord y Lamnia Scale, teníamos gente vendiendo varios tipos de droga, los daños de nuestros camellos no se ha hecho publico, pero las bajas son mas altas que en los institutos, ademas la brutalidad que utilizan en la mayoría de ellos los dejan en coma y no se les puede sacar información – -explico el peli naranja con frustración

– vaya al parecer la prensa les han puesto motes, Salamander, Ice-men y el dragón de hierro, la verdad es que son unos motes muy extraños no se si solo es un bulo de la prensa – -dijo el peli rojo no muy convencido de la veracidad de los hechos.

– sus motes parecen estúpidos pero no hay que tomarlos a la ligera, desde el incidente de Phantom Lord se duplico la seguridad tanto en las instituciones donde se encuentras los infiltrados, como en los bajos fondos, a los camellos se les dio un guardia armado, pero han sido capaces de acabar con ellos como si nada, los pocos que se han salvado confirman que son muy fuertes, tanto que es escalofriante, no parecen humanos– -contó el peli naranja mientras se sentaba en la silla del comedor y botaba el periódico, poco a poco el miedo se metía dentro de él

– Amo Loki ¿y si probamos a sobornarlos, la extorsión y el chantaje? podría servir para ponerlos de nuestro lado, piénselo amo Loki, si tuviéramos a esos tres en nuestro poder seriamos imparables y los Tenryubitos le darían mas poder – -prepuso el peli rojo con astucia.

– ya lo había pensado, pero aun no conocemos su identidad y mucho menos tenemos datos sobre ellos, al igual que en Phamtom, la información ha sido quemada, al igual que parte de las instalaciones del centro. – -argumento el peli naranja mientras agarraba una botella de whisky y se ponía un trago.

– es probable que tengamos una pequeña pista para identificarlos, mire esto amo Loki – -entrego un sobre el peli rojo al peli naranja.

Dentro del sobre había una foto que daba sentido a lo que estaba diciendo Scorpio, en la foto Loki reconocía a un de los suyos, este estaba crucificado en uno de los arboles principales, estaba lleno de golpes y varias quemaduras, en su pecho tenia escrito sobre su propia piel "muerte al león de Nemea"

– amo Loki esto sin duda es una amenaza directa hacia su familia esto me hace pensar que los Tenryubitos son parte de su plan, pero su objetivo principal es su familia – -dedujo el peli rojo con bastante seguridad.

– tienes razón, sin duda estoy es muy raro, y parece que aquí podremos tener una oportunidad para tomar la delantera – -dijo el peli naranja mientras examinaba la foto con mas detenimiento.

– tarde o temprano eso tres vendrán hacia usted y aprovecharemos eso para saber de ellos y apoderarnos de lo que mas quieren y así los controlaremos, ellos cometieron el error de enviarle ese mensaje oculto – -argumento el peli rojo mientras sonreía con maldad.

– tienes razón, creo que va siendo el momento de ponernos serios en Magnolia y cuando lleguen los estaremos esperando – -planeo el peli naranja con una mueca de maldad en su rostro.

Con ese plan en mente Loki espero pacientemente y que tuviera noticias de ese trio de monstruos, el verano fue transcurriendo y durante ese periodo Loki fue moviendo a los suyos hacia Magnolia para estar preparados, a lo largo de este periodo de tiempo muchos lugares cercanos a la cuidad de Lamnia Scale sufrieron bajas brutales de la gente de Loki y los Tenryubitos, decidieron ignorar esas bajas y centrarse en Magnolia. Entonces llego el final del verano, por mayor seguridad suya, Loki se alejo de las calles y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en piso temporales, y por fin recibió información el primer día de clases.

– amo Loki al parecer hoy han entrado en Fairy Tail unos sujetos muy extraños – -informo el peli rojo

– déjame ver … Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox y Natsu Dragoneel, parecen alumnos normales que tienen de raros, sus datos parecen muy normales y no parecen concordar con lo que en teoría se busca – -pregunto el peli naranja sin entender, ademas de que no reconoció a Natsu.

– eso me pareció cuando revise sus fichas, pero al parecer estas fichas están hechas hoy mismo y eso incumple el plazo de matriculación, ademas de que Minerva y las suyas fueron hacia ellos e intentaron seducirlos y apoderarse de ellos, pero las rechazaron de una manera muy humillante, de tal manera que ellas se van a vengar de ellos y los masacraran – -informo el peli rojo mientras le pasaba las fichas y fotos de los tres mencionados.

– ummmm, si de verdad son los monstruos que buscamos serán capaces de destruir a los que los masacraran serán nuestro objetivo y sino, no importa unos pobres desgraciados menos en el mundo jejejejeje, no obstante, este ultimo, Natsu Dragoneel, por algún motivo siento que lo conozco, pero no se de que – -dijo el peli naranja intentando hacer memoria, pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados por Scorpio

– en cualquier caso hay que ir con ojo con ellos si sobreviven a la masacre puede ser una estratagema para ocultar su identidad para pillarnos por sorpresa, antes de que se le olvide hoy es el día en el que se le dará la paliza anual a Sting Eucliff – -le recordó el peli rojo

– es cierto, es una lastimo que ese pobre desgraciado eligiera lo que eligió, podría haber sido una buena herramienta para nosotros – -se burlo el peli naranja de cabello largo.

– ahora me pondré en contacto con los que le darán la paliza este año – -dijo Scorpio antes de marcharse.

De esta manera paso la tarde, pero cuando los que le iban a dar la paliza a Sting regresaron, Loki y Scorpio se llevaron una gran sorpresa, al entrar en el salón principal los vieron masacrados y llenos de golpes, al verlos así Loki pensó que Sting al final que había revelado y los masacro, pero desecho esa idea, Sting no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para conseguir eso, ademas el asunto de porque tenia la sensación de conocer a Natsu Dragoneel lo tenia algo inquieto, entonces antes de perder mas la paciencia les pregunto que había pasado

– ¿se puede saber que les ha ocurrido? – -pregunto el peli naranja intrigado.

– amo Loki sentimos venir en estas condiciones, pero nos superaron en fuerza – -admitió el líder del grupo.

– eso quiere decir que Sting envió a otro grupo de personas para defenderse, parece que se esta corrompiendo poco a poco – -pendo el peli naranja con una sonrisa malvada.

– emmm me temo que no, solo fue una persona y esa persona nos dijo que no iba de parte del rubio, sino que lo hacia por que si – -explico el peli morado asustado por la reacción de su superior.

– jejejejejeje esto se pone muy interesante, Scorpio manda a Rogue, sin duda el tipo que ha defendido a Sting debe de tener relación con ese trió de monstruos, si cogemos a Sting de rehén podremos tener mas a nuestro favor, si lo protegieron debe de ser alguien que conozcan por algún motivo, ya que la paliza siempre nos aseguramos de que no la vea nadie – concluyo el peli naranja con satisfacción, creía que ya se acercaba a sus objetivos.

– entendido Amo Loki – -comento el pelo rojo antes de marcharse.

– ustedes que hacen aquí largo de mi vista – -ordeno el peli naranja mientras le daba la espalda a los inútiles que no pudieron hacer su trabajo.

Después de este incidente, Loki se encargo de que Rogue siguiera de cerca los movimientos de Sting y de los que lo rodeaban para que hubiera testigos de su rapto y la noticia llegara hasta la persona que lo salvo al rubio, durante este periodo de tiempo Loki se entero de que el trió de Alumnos que habían entrado en Fairy tail de manera sospechosa sobresalieron demasiado, por los testimonios de unas magulladas Minerva y compañía, esos monstruos eran muy fuertes y al parecer el jefe de ellos no tuvo miramientos a la hora de masacrarlas a ellas y a su antigua amante. El día en el que Rogue le había avisado que raptaría a Sting, pensó que podría tener algo de ventaja, no obstante Scorpio decidió seguir a Rogue para darle un reporte de lo que sucediera. Por la tarde Scorpio aviso a a Loki de la derrota de Rogue, al enterarse Loki lanzo su teléfono y lo rompo en pedazos

– mierda pero que paso con esos tipos, Rogue era alguien fuerte y lo derrotaron como si nada, mierda ahora que tenemos sus identidades no podemos hacer nada, estamos como al principio – -pensó el voz alta el peli naranja de cabellos largos.

Después de la llamada de Scorpio, Loki espero pacientemente al regreso de su guarda espaldas para crear un nuevo plan con el que poder salvarse. Al cabo de 3 horas Scorpio regreso a la mansión.

– amo Loki, por lo que he averiguado de Rogue, nuestras sospechas ya están mas que confirmadas, los tres alumnos sospechosos son el trió de monstruos, ademas el líder de ese par es Natsu Dragoneel, y parece ser que este tipo protegió a una chica rubia, su nombre era Lucy Hearthfilia– -informo Scorpio.

– Lucy Hearthfilia … Natsu Dragoneel, por fin los recordé, no puedo creer que ese friki de mierda haya llegado a ser alguien tan peligroso – -recordó el peli naranja y mientras recordaba una sonrisa sádico se dibujo en su cara.

– amo Loki ¿acaso usted conoce al líder del trió de Monstruos? – -pregunto el peli rojo muy sorprendido por aquella revelación.

– jejejejejejejeje todo tiene sentido, enviare a Flare y a Julian para acabar con esto de una maldita vez, ahora si que les llevare la delantera y podre acabar con ellos, a pesar de todo ese pobre imbécil aun ama a ese zorra de Hearthfilia – -dijo el peli naranja una gran expresión de psicópata se formaba en su rostro.

El peli naranja llamo a Julian y Flare para que fueran y atacaran a Natsu, fue idea de Loki que usaran aquella droga, por fin creyó que les podría tomar la delantera, pero de nuevo fracaso y ahora si que había hecho desaparecer la ultima oportunidad que podría haber tenido. La rueda del tiempo se movió de nuevo, Loki ya había recibido la visita del trió de monstruos mientras estuvo en el burdel, después de aquella inesperada visita, el peli naranja había quedado en shock, ademas de muy desesperado, por ese motivo fue a pedirle consejo a Charloss Sei, después de todo este estaba al tanto de las acciones de Loki.

– escucha atentamente Loki, debes de acepta su propuesta, tenemos una idea para acabar con ellos de una vez para siempre – -sonrió el hombre de barba de tes días con malicia

–como lograran algo tan imposible como eso? mis mejores hombre fueron eliminados como si nada, ademas Scorpio, el guardaespaldas que me dieron, fue destruido como si nada, ahora esta en el hospital con heridas graves, por favor díganme que no me pasara nada, debes de aca … – -Loki no pudo continuar ya que Charloss Sei, le había dado un puñetazo para que se callara, cosa natural que el el peli naranja estaba demasiado ansioso.

– !CÁLMATE¡ si por causalidad tu caes, nosotros lo haremos de manera directa así que no te preocupes, por cierto Loki ¿sabes como acabar con un depredador? Usando a otro depredador mas peligros, mira esto – -dijo el peli negro mientras le pasaba un sobre a Loki, este al revisarlo quedo sin habla

– no pude ser ¿esto no es un poco exagerado? Yo apruebo las palizas pero … no estoy seguro de que el asesinato sea una buena opción, podríamos llamar demasiado la atención, y si fallamos nosotros seremos los que caigamos – -comento el peli naranja algo nervioso.

– Loki, si los matamos podremos encubrir ese hecho, eliminaremos a todos los que tengan que ver con esto y nos salvaremos, ademas no tienes de que preocuparte, he conseguido que tres monstruos incluso mas fuertes que esos mocosos para protegernos– -se rio con sarcasmo el peli negro.

– ¿acaso es posible que haya monstruos mas fuertes que eso tipos Charloss Sei-sama**?** esta bien confiare en usted, aceptare lo que me han pedido, por favor déjeme conocer a nuestros tres salvadores – -rogó el pelo naranja.

– no te preocupes, en este momento están siendo convencidos con dinero y faltando una semana antes de la batalla los conocerás – -contesto el peli negro antes de marcharse.

El día transcurrir muy lento para el peli naranja, a pesar de tener la confirmación de Charloss Sei, que esos tres monstruos que el había centrado lo protegerían aun estaba inquieto, cosa que contrastaba con lo que estaban haciendo el peli rosa y sus amigos en ese momento. una vez llego la hora acordada Loki llamo y accedió al trato. Ahora el salto temporal que se hará sera una semana antes de que la batalla se lleve a cabo. El peli naranja se encontraba en su mansión, estaba esperando a la llegada de los monstruos que Charloss Sei, había contratado.

En ese momento la alarma sonó, Loki se sobresalto y creyó que Natsu y sus amigos lo estaban atacando, así que saco un revolver y espero a que abrieran la puerta de robre macizo de la entrada del comedor. Después de oír muchos gritos el peli naranja vio vibrar la puerta.

– !Hadou Elbow¡ – -se escucho gritar a alguien al otro lado de la puerta, justo antes de ser reventada en cientos de pedazos.

– ¿que mierdas? – -dijo el peli naranja incrédulo al ver como una puerta de madera de roble era reventada de aquella manera por una sola persona.

– WEEEEJEJEJEJEJE soy muy fuerte – -grito el hombre que había derribado la puerta mientas levantaba los brazos.

– eres muy ruidoso – -le replico un peli negro detrás de él, cabe destacar que este llevaba una espada grande

De estas tres personas, un hombre grande y muy corpulento, este sujeto tenia una cabellera purpura y mascara de luchador, pudo darse cuenta de que ese sujeto había roto la puerta, ya que era el que estaba de los primeros, ademas de que unos segundos antes de romper la puerta, pudo ver con claridad como este tipo la atravesaba con su codo. Detrás del peli morado había un hombre de cabellera negra, llevaba una especie de traje de cuero negro y una camiseta blanca, ademas de una espada muy estrafalaria y grande, por ultimo había un hombre de cabellos plateados y que llevaba una especie de armadura ninja de color negro, ante el miedo de que fueran compañeros de Natsu, Loki les disparo, pero el peli negro se puso delante y paro las balas con su espada.

– este es un recibimiento poco cortes señor Golden-Regalus, el señor Charloss Sei, nos dijo que le mostráramos nuestras habilidades – -dijo el peli plateado, el cual había aparecido de la nada detrás de Loki. Antes de poder responder Loki se percato de que este hombre tenia el filo de su espada en su cuello.

"¿pero que mierda? hace unos momentos estaba a mas de 5 metros de mi" pensó aterrado el peli naranja, no obsten al recordar que esos monstruos estaban para protegerlo, su juicio se perdió y comenzó a reírse como un loco.

– jejejejejeejje gracias Charloss Sei-sama, sin duda podremos salir de este problema con estos monstruos – -anuncio el peli naranja casi al borde de la locura.

Una vez el peli naranja se tranquilizo, llamo a todos los suyos y presento a los, cosa que fue por petición de los tres monstruos.

– atentos, dentro de una semana se llevara acabo una gran pelea así que prepárense, ellos tres serán sus superiores y acataran sus ordenes, por favor preséntense – -anuncio el peli naranja, entonces se hizo a un lado y los tres salieron a la luz.

– Ginjo Kugo, les recomiendo que cuando se les asigne un puesto no se muevan de allí, menos que quieran ser cortado– -comento el peli negro con una sonrisa extraña.

– WEEEJEJEJEJEJE soy Jesus Burgues, sera mejor que no se metan en mi camino inútiles – -comento el peli morado mientras se reía estruendosamente.

– soy Oboro, y para demostrar que vamos en serio con las amenazas de antes, los dejaremos inconscientes, no se preocupen no los mataremos – -comento el peli plateado antes comenzar la masacre.

– esto es maravilloso – -dijo el peli naranja mientras observaba la pila de cuerpos inconscientes de su gente.

El salón donde se encontraban fue completamente destruido, cuando los acabaron los tres monstruos se marcharon, cierto peli plateado se separo de sus supuestos compañeros a hacer una llamada.

– señor Charloss Sei ¿cuales son sus ordenes con respecto al objetivo?– -pregunto Oboro por el móvil.

– escucha Oboro, independientemente de si Loki pierde esta batalla o no, tu deberás matarlo, nada de cabos sueltos – -ordeno el peli negro al otro lado de la linea.

– entendido – -contesto el peli planteado mientras cerraba la linea, mientras esta llamada se realizaba, cierto peli rojo hablaba con Loki.

– amo Loki, parece ser que hay ciertas fugas de información, el sospechoso de todo esto es Rogue – -informo el peli rojo, este ya estaba casi recuperado después de la paliza de Natsu.

– antes de actuar hay que asegurarse de que sea él, si nos detectan antes de tiempo esto se habrá acabado – -contesto el peli naranja.

– entendido, lo mantendré vigilado y un día antes de la batalla se decidirá que hacer con Rogue – -contesto Scorpio antes de marcharse.

Y de esta manera el escenario previo a la batalla se había formado, dentro de una semana una batalla muy grande se libraría y en dicha batalla habrá dos bajas, por parte del grupo de Natsu.

**Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, a pesar de ser un capitulo mas corto de lo habitual, que conste que este capitulo no es de relleno, tiene datos clave para entender lo que ocurrirá en las dos partes finales, por favor comenten lo que creen que puede ocurrir, espero que le alegre este capitulo, ya que el capitulo de regreso que escribí hace un tiempo no tuvo tan buena acogida como pensé. Ahora haré unos agradecimientos a ciertas personas, si hay alguien que no ha salido aquí no pasa nada mas adelante me tomare el tiempo para incluir tanto a los que han puesto esta historia en favoritos y los que me han seguido como autor.**

**Comenzare por Luciel-san Friki, con la cual he hablado varias veces por mensajes internos y me ha animado, amiga siento no haberme comunicado contigo en mucho tiempo, pero créeme si te digo que la universidad ha sido mortal, ademas de cosas que he pasado por casa, espero que podamos hablar un poco mas a partir de ahora. **

**También debo de agradecer a AnikaSukino 5d, por mencionarme siempre lo de la ortografía, con eso poco a poco mejor en varias cosas que necesito, y también me disculpo por no haberte hablado en tiempo, se que no tengo excusa, pero la universidad y mas cosas me quitan mucho tiempo.**

**También a Guest, esa persona ya comento en varios de mis proyectos, amigo tengo un proyecto en mente que romperá con la temática que he llevado hasta ahora ojo me gusta el NaLu y el resto de parejas, pero me apetece romper con todo espero que sigan apoyando esa historia como hasta ahora lo han hecho con el resto, antes de marcharme también le envió un saludo a mi compañero Kizoku Dragoneel, también he estado tiempo sin hablarte amigo, lo siento, espero que no me hayas olvidado y tengo ganas de ver el siguiente capitulo de Sexy boy. **

**Gracias y espero reviews.**


	23. He Regresado

Hola gente :D, ya lo se, no hay disculpa por haber estado desaparecido durante tanto tiempo, pero me gustaría que comprendieran que la universidad y los quehaceres de la casa tienen mucha prioridad, y sobre todo cuando hay exámenes y muchos trabajos, después de todo esto es un pasatiempos muy entretenido y hay veces que hay que dejarlo un poco de lado para hacer cosas con mas prioridad, no se si suene un poco frívolo, pero bueno tengo muy buenas noticias, ya tengo escrito el final y lo tengo preparado para subirlo, no obstante voy a hacer varios cambios en la cuenta y me parece justo que debo de avisar-lo antes para que no piensen que desaparecí de verdad. En primer lugar cambiare el nombre de usuario a Gideon Exposito, ese nombre tiene bastante significado. A continuación en varias ocasiones me han dicho que esta historia debería de estar clasificada como Crossover y es cierto, por ese motivo lo modificare y todos aquellos que lo siguen sin tener alguna alerta esta es mi manera de avisarles, **el siguiente capitulo sera publicado el 7 de Agosto por la tarde de España. Y el último capitulo se publicara el 21 de agosto, siento que sean tan alejadas las fechas pero así mas gente se enterara que he regresado. **

**Muchas gracias** por la paciencia de todos los lectores, cuando acabe con este fic haré un especial a modo de epílogo, el cual contendrá Lemon, solo si veo que me lo pedís en los comentarios lo publicare. Otra noticia esta no sera mi última historia, tengo otra guardada y para los que me tienen como autor favorito por otras de mis historias quiero que sepan que voy a romper con el canon que he estado haciendo hasta ahora, el próximo fic sera un NatsuxUltear, y si les gusta mi manera de escribir, que por cierto la mejorare para la siguiente historia, los invito a que leen mi nuevo fic cuando lo publique. En esta ocasión habrá Drama, Dolor, cosas que te harán pensar y reflexionar sobre cosas de la vida, no habrá nada de hechos mágicos y lo mas importante, para cualquiera que conozco el Netorare y que le suene, le haré saber que en nuevo fic, romperé con el tópico del Netorare y habrá venganza y una muy muy buena y compleja, la historia sera mas sombría de lo que estoy abitado a escribir, no obstante tendrá toques buenos que valen la pena a pesar de lo malo. Pero valdrá la pena, eso lo puedo asegurar. Bueno espero que me sigan apoyando y si desean que habrá una pagina de Facebook lo haré si lo piden, bueno ya nos leemos el viernes 7 Adiós :)


	24. Choque de espadas

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que aun aumentado en seguidores y favoritos, se que en este capitulo no cabe toda la gente que me ha apoyado en todo este largo tiempo, por ese motivo haré un epilogo donde sera un agradecimiento a todos los que han dejado reviews, me han seguido como autor, me han puesto en favoritos y etc, de verdad, espero que mi fic os haya sacado algo de entretenimiento y os haya gustado, muchas gracias por todo y espero que visitéis mas de mis primeros trabajos y en ultimo pedir que si podeis dejéis reviews de este capitulo.

También aviso que he puesto varias referencias o Easter Egg de otros animes, espero que en los comentarios los mencionen si los descubren :D por cierto el titulo de este capitulo y el siguiente, me inspire en los títulos de algunos de los libros de juego de tronos, sus 5 temporadas están increíbles, en algún momento leeré sus libros, bueno los dejo.

Una última cosa, el ultimo capitulo sera el viernes 21 casi a la misma hora. Quiero agradecer a por ayudarme con el nuevo titulo, y a la sugerencia de una compañera de colocarlo en crossover, muchas gracias por las sugerencias Lucy-san. Me despido espero que lo disfruten.

Capítulo 23: choque de espadas, primera parte del final.

El tiempo estipulado antes de la batalla, por fin había llegado a su fin, en este mismo instante, el peli rojo de mechones plateados se encontraba en casa de Lucy preparándose para la batalla, a lo largo de todo el tiempo previo a la batalla, tanto el como sus hermanos de sangre, ademas de Jerard, Laxus, y sus compañeros de Impel Down. Todos ya estaba listos, solo faltaba Natsu, el cual se estaba acabando de vestir, su ropa consistía en unas botas militares, un pantalón holgado de muslo para arriba, ademas de un chaleco de color negro, y en la parte donde estaba el cierre había una franja blanca. Una vez estuvo listo, ajusto una katana de madera que le habían dado para la ocasión, entonces bajo al primer piso para encontrarse con sus compañeros.

– si que te tardaste cabeza de lava – -se burlo Gray, quien llevaba un conjunto similar al de Natsu, la diferencia es que el pantalón era azul escuro a juego con su propio chaleco, ademas de llevar dos katanas en la parte derecha de su cinturón.

– vete a cagar sesos de hielo – -le contesto Natsu con sorna.

– oeee Salamander, toma – -dijo Gajeel mientras le lanzaba unos protectores de ante brazo.

– no creo que los vaya a usar, pero me los pondré por si acaso – -contesto Natsu mientras se los colocaba.

– Natsu eres demasiado confiado, no sabemos que podemos encontrarnos allí – -comento Jerard, quien llevaba el mismo uniforme, pero con diversos cambios.

– bien parece que ya estamos listo ¿nos marchamos? – -pregunto Laxus.

– si, pero antes de ir al lugar donde esta Loki, hay que confirmar nuestras posiciones y que durante la batalla tengamos respaldo, por suerte convencí a Lucy de que ella y el resto de chicas y también Sting se quedaran en casa de Erza, allí estarán seguras hasta que Luffy y el resto lleguen, cuando Ussop este en posición nos avisara y podremos entrar a lo grande – -comento Natsu con una gran sonrisa, en ese momento Natsu recibió la llamada de Ussop.

– habla Ussop, todos podemos escucharte – -contesto Natsu mientras ponía el manos libres del móvil.

– bien chicos, todo esta preparado, Luffy, Ace y Sabo llegaran en cuarenta minutos, el resto están es sus posiciones vigilando a vuestras chicas y familiares – -comento el moreno.

– en ese caso nosotros nos adelantaremos, tu ya estas en tu posición ¿cierto? – -pregunto Natsu con sarcasmo.

– vete a la mierda, llevo aquí dos horas, todos en la mansión de Loki se han estado moviendo, vaya sin duda ese cerdo esta inundado en dinero, su mansión es idéntica al palacio imperial de Kõkyo, en Tokio – -comento el joven de nariz larga con cierta envidia.

– si ese puto tiene demasiado dinero, pero hoy se le acaban los privilegios, nosotros vamos yendo, no puedo esperar a usar el arma que me has prestado – -comento el peli rojo de mechas plateadas emocionado.

– recuerda que solo tiene un disparo y solo puede destrozar madera, nada de exceso de herido – -comento el peli negro.

– jajaja si si lo que digas, a hazme acuerdo de darle las gracias a Gintoki-san por prestarme su espada de madera, pero es demasiado pesada para ser solo de madera – -contesto Natsu mientras desenvainaba la espada y la zarandeaba.

– me dijo que cuando sea necesario sabrás porque es mas pesada de lo que parece, suerte chicos les cubriré la retaguardia, y antes de entrar activen los pinganillos – -advirtió el peli negro antes de cortar la llamada.

– ¿Ussop? Mierda me colgó, ya vera, cuando esto acabe lo dejare en ridículo delante de Kaya, jejeje … jejejejejeje – -reía malvadamente el oji jade.

– joder como se le va la cabeza – -dijeron los presentes con una gota de sudor (estilo anime) en sus nucas.

– bien chicos es hora de irnos, el que consiga patear mas traseros se llevara 50 dolares – -anuncio el peli rojo de mechas plateadas con entusiasmo.

– ese dinero sera mio – -dijo Gajeel con emoción.

– en tus sueños come hierros, eso sera mio – -contraataco Gray con enfado.

– !Ya cállense y vayan al garaje¡ – -les regaño Laxus mientras los pasaba por el medio.

– lo que digas – -contestaron ellos de mala manera.

Una vez en el garaje, todos se montaron en una camioneta de color negro que parecía algo vieja, no obstante había sido restaurada hasta dejarla casi nueva, Jerard y Laxus se sentaron delante, este último al volante de la camioneta, Natsu y sus hermanos de batalla se sentaron en la parte descubierta de atrás. Cuando ya todos estaban en sus posiciones, partieron hacia el lugar de la batalla, mientras esto ocurría, cierto peli negro y sus dos hermanos se dirigían hacia Magnolia. En el camino hacia allí, Luffy recibió la llamada de su padre, y nada mas acabar la conversación, sus hermanos se percataron de que algo lo había perturbado, a pesar de eso no detuvieron el coche.

– ¿se puede saber que ha dicho Dragon-san para dejarte con esa cara, Luffy? – -pregunto el rubio con inquietud.

– ese hombre ha sido contratado como guarda espaldas de Loki – -contesto el peli negro con rabia.

– ¿de quien hablas? – -pregunto el peli negro de las pecas.

– el único que fue capaz de derrotarnos, Oboro esta en la mansión de Loki – -contesto Luffy enfadado, en ese momento Ace freno bruscamente el coche.

– ¿me estas diciendo que ese lunático va a luchar contra Natsu y sus amigos? – -pregunto exaltado Sabo.

– maldición, no pensé que llegaran hasta esos extremos, vamos Ace, acelera sino esto podría ser malo – -dijo Luffy con enfado.

– mierda, no podemos dejar que esto se salga de control, ese maldito, sino llega a ser por Natsu y los demás, yo estaría muerto – -comento con impotencia el peli negro de pecas mientras aceleraba a máxima potencia.

– hijo de ... si no nos hubiera atacado después del supuesto escape de Gajeel y Gray podríamos haberle derrotado – -comento Luffy con ira.

– en esta ocasión sera diferente, estamos sanos y podremos darle una batalla adecuada, ademas ahora yo estoy aquí – -comento el Rubio mientras se preparaba mentalmente para la batalla.

Simultáneamente a esos sucesos, Natsu y los demás estaban a unas manzanas de la mansión de Loki, y tal y como iban, no tenían planeado frenar delante de la mansión, durante el viaje de ida, los que iban atrás y disfrutaban del viento, pero debido a la fuerza de este mismo para hablar o comunicarse con los que estaban dentro de la camioneta tenían que gritarse mutuamente.

– bien ya estamos llegando, sera mejor que vaya sacando el juguete que nos ha prestado Ussop – -comento Natsu mientras sacaba de una maleta negra un bazooka.

– ¿porque tienes que usarlo tu? Yo también quería disparar esa cosa – -protesto el oji rojo muy molesto.

– no molestes metalero de cuarta, todos perdieron contra mi en el piedra, papel y tijera – -contesto mientras colocaba el cartucho dentro del bazooka.

– ! venga menos palabrería y dispara sino nos mataremos al intentar entrar ¡ – -grito Jerard desde los asientos delanteros.

– bien … ! FUEGO ¡ – -grito Natsu mientras disparaba el bazooka, este disparo una especie de bala a reacción, la cual nada mas tocar la puerta de madera reventó toda la puerta de 4 metros de altura y 3 de anchura, esta se había astillado y daba la sensación de que con cualquier golpe flojo se vendría a bajo.

– ! Harley …... Davidson ¡ – -grito Natsu mientras la camioneta atravesaba la puerta de madera, la cual se desmorono y los pedazos salieron disparados varios metros, en el proceso de entrada la camioneta se daño y después de unos metros dejo de funcionar.

– jajajajajaja eso fue muy divertido – -comento el peli azul mientras se baja del auto, acompañado del rubio.

– tienes razón, si Franky no hubiese arreglado esta tartana no podríamos haber hecho una entrada tan impresionante giiigiiigigiii – -se rió Gajeel mientras se baja de la camioneta.

– ! Intrusos, hay que detenerlos ¡ – -gritaron varios juardas mientras se acercaban a Natsu y sus amigos.

– vaya cuanta cantidad de gente, que divertido – -comento Natsu mientras estiraba sus articulaciones.

– ¿cuantos guardias calculas que haya? – -pregunto Gray mientras estiraba al igual que Natsu.

– aquí delante de nosotros hay como unos 50 tipos, seguro que mas adelante hay mas personas y mucho mas fuertes – -contesto Gajeel, quien también estaba estirando, cosa que también hacían Jerard y Laxus.

– quédense quietos – -ordeno uno de los guardias mientras le apuntaba con una pistola.

– pobres idiotas ¿aun no se han dado cuenta de que las armas de fuego no sirven? – -se burlo Jerard.

– ! Cállate ¡ – -gritaron varios y apretaron el gatillo de sus armas, pero ninguna disparo.

– ¿que carajos? – -dijeron muchos de los presentes.

– hace 5 minutos nuestro francotirador ha disparado varios dispositivos electromagnéticos que anulan el uso de cualquier objeto que tenga una base de hierro, eso incluye aparatos eléctricos y armas de fuego, sin duda la ciencia es algo increíble – -comento Natsu mientras miraba al cielo.

– deja las pendejadas retrospectivas para otro momento, hemos venido a romperles los huesos a estos idiotas – -critico Gajeel con mala gana.

– o es cierto …. ! OOHOOORAAAAAA¡ – -grito el oji jade mientras salia disparado, durante su trayecto fue golpeando a todos los que se interpusieron en su camino con su katana de madera, la fuerza que hacia cuando golpeaba a los guardias, los botaba contra otros y todos a un radio de 5 metros acababan en el suelo heridos, y los que estaban cerca de Natsu estaban inconscientes.

– mierda se nos adelanto ! habrán paso perras ¡ – -grito Gray mientras perseguía a Natsu, y al igual que su hermano de batalla, iban golpeando a los que se cruzaban con él, en ese momento fue seguido por el resto de los compañeros.

– ese Natsu es un lunático jajajaja – -se rió Laxus mientras los seguía de cerca e iba dando puñetazos a diestro y siniestro.

El grupo de 5 jóvenes iba golpeando a todos los que se interpusieran en su camino, el cual estaba lleno de guardias con diversas armas blancas, cosa que extraño a Jerard y Laxus, los cuales en un principio estaban preocupados de que hubiera armas de fuego, pero por el momento decidieron concentrarse en lo mas importante, y eso era romperle la cara a todos los cerdos que había por allí, después golpear a bastantes personas, consiguieron llegar a la puerta principal, la cual era de madera y hierro y media cuatro metros de alto y tres de ancho.

– la puerta esta bloqueada – -advirtió el rubio.

– en ese caso llamare a Ussop – -contesto Natsu mientras sacaba su móvil y realizaba la llamada mientras esquivaba a los guardias que se abalanzaban contra él.

– oeeee Ussop, ya estas aquí ¿te falta mucho? – -pregunto Natsu.

– aléjense de la puerta y podre romperla – -contesto el peli negro mientras cerraba la llamada.

– a parten, esto se ira a la mierda – -grito Natsu mientras salia corriendo de la zona de la puerta.

Apenas escucharon la advertencia del peli rojo de mechas plateadas, los chicos se alejaron prudentemente de la puerta, lo cual provoco una ligera dispersión, todos fueron rodeados por guardias y tuvieron que arreglárselas por su cuenta, mientras tanto Ussop estaba listo para disparar.

– bien, han alejado a posibles victimas, hissatsu midori boshi: bala explosiva insecto-gusano de largo alcance – -grito mientras disparaba un riffle modificado, el cual estaba anclado al suelo y parecía muy pesado.

El lugar donde se encontraba Ussop estaba a 5 kilometros de distancia del lugar de batalla, a mitad de camino, la bala, la cual era bastante gruesa, exploto, dicha explosión impulso a una segunda bala, la cual fue con mas fuerza hacia la puerta de madera, al impactar en la puerta, la bala hizo añicos la puerta de madera y parte de la estructura, todos aquellos a un radio de 5 metros cercanos a la puerta fueron golpeados por la onda expansiva generada por la explosión de la bala contra la puerta, los pobres que aun se encontraban cerca de la explosión fueron empujados y golpeados contra el suelo, lo cual los dejo inconscientes, en esos momentos todo el campo de batalla, a excepción de Natsu y sus compañeros, estaban derrotados en el suelo, aprovechando este momento de tranquilidad, Laxus pregunto algo que lo tenia inquieto.

– Natsu ¿no has pensado que ellos podrían tener armas de fuego? Jerard y yo no tendríamos las habilidades necesarias para esquivarlas – -comento el rubio algo preocupado, ya que dentro de poco seria padre.

– tranquilo, gracias a los contactos de Sabo, pudimos engañarlos y las balas que recibieron estaban dañadas por agua que se había filtrado, y en caso de que consiguieran nuevas armas yo mismo me encargue de ellas en la entrada. – -comento Natsu mientras apartaba a uno de los guardias del suelo.

– ¿como lo hiciste? – -pregunto Jerard mientras se reunía con ellos cerca de los restos de la puerta.

– cuando dispare el bazooka, este tenia una bala especial, por lo que me contó Ussop era algo de electromagnetismo y que al radio de 500 metros nada hecho de metal funcionaria durante varias horas, eso incluía a las armas y a las cámaras de seguridad, pero el resto del sistema eléctrico quedaría intacto, la verdad es que no me entere muy bien jejejeje – -rió nerviosamente el oji jade mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

– "suspiro" supongo que así esta bien, si no pueden usar armas de fuego, venga vamos a dentro – -comento Jerard mientras se adentraba en la mansión.

Una vez dentro de la mansión se percataron de que el vestíbulo estaba desierto, en el centro de este había una pantalla de plasma de setenta pulgadas, la cual emitía una señal borrosa, pero cuando los cinco se acercaron la señal se estabilizo y mostró el rostro de Loki.

– en hora buena por llegar hasta aquí – -comento el peli naranja con sarcasmo.

– ¿que es todo esto? ven y enfrentamos cara a cara Loki – -espeto Natsu con molestia.

– JAJAJAJAJA tranquilo si llegan mas arriba podrán verme en persona, aunque lo dudo, de los cinco pisos que hay antes de mi, tendrán que derrotar a todos los guardias para encontrar la llave que habrá la puerta para el siguiente piso, y para cuando lleguen, sera demasiado tarde, yo ya me habré ido en mi helicóptero – -se mofo el peli naranja.

– mentiroso de mierda, eso es imposible, gracias a la bala electromagnética no puedes usar un vehículo hasta que pase el efecto – -rebatió Gray.

– lo se, si no llega a ser por mi nuevo guardia, no habría podido escapar, por si acaso me dijo que no trajera el helicóptero hasta que ustedes entraran, este llegara en veinte minutos – -contesto el peli naranja mientras los miraba con superioridad.

– en ese caso tenemos tiempo de sobra para llegar al sexto piso y patearte el trasero – -contesto el peli rojo de mechas plateadas con una sonrisa.

– JEJEJEJEJE no seas ridículo, aproximadamente hay cien guardias en cada piso, solo uno tiene la llave, tardaras en enco … – no pudo acabar la frase ya que Gajeel despedazo la pantalla, ante esto Jerard y Laxus se sorprendieron.

– gracias trozo de hierro oxidado, iba a hacerlo ahora, bien vamos, no tenemos tiempo – -contesto Natsu mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia las escaleras.

– es una locura como lo conseguiremos en tan poco tiempo – -pregunto el rubio mientras seguía al trió de monstruos.

– solo necesito que me dejen 1 minuto en cada piso, en esos momentos cubran-me, solo les pido eso – -contesto Natsu sin mirarlos.

– entendido – -contestaron Jerard y Laxus mientras se centraban para la batalla.

No tardaron en subir las escaleras, la primera habitación era diferente al vestíbulo, esta estaba infestada de guardias, los cuales a simple vista, se notaba que eran mas fuertes que los que cuidaban la entrada exterior. Cuando llegaron Natsu se arrodillo sobre su pierna derecha, cerro los ojos y comenzó a murmurar, mientras lo hacia el resto le cuidaban las espaldas, ya que nada mas entrar, todos los tipos fueron directo a golpearlos. Una vez transcurrió el minuto, Natsu se levanto, con rapidez fue hacia uno de los tipos que estaba en la parte izquierda de la habitación, sin vacilar le goleo en la cara, rompiendo varios dientes en el proceso, antes de que cayera al suelo, Natsu lo sujeto, rebusco en su chaqueta y encontró la llave.

– ya tengo la llave, larguémonos de aquí – - aviso el peli rojo de mechas plateadas mientras salia corriendo hacia las escaleras, en su camino fue aplastando a todos los pobres idiotas que intentaban frenarlo.

Nada mas escucharlo, el grupo de Natsu lo siguió y abrieron la puerta, pero la puerta era de un solo sentido, asi que no pudieron cerrarla, a pesar de eso continuaron su camino. El ciclo se repitió, Natsu se encargaba de encontrar al tipo que tenia la llave, el resto lo cubría, y en las dos ultimas ocasiones, Gray y Jerard se encargaron de sacarle la llave al tipo, en principio el plan era bueno, pero solo destrozando a unos pocos, el resto los seguían, y poco a poco el numero de perseguidores fue aumentando, pero gracias a la estrechez de las escaleras, podían derrotar a un tipo y votarlo escaleras a bajo para frenar al resto. Mientras esto sucedía, Loki observaba todo desde su despacho, al percatarse de que estaban subiendo demasiado rápido, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

– Oboro, trae a esos dos seres patéticos – -ordeno el peli naranja por el teléfono.

– entendido – -contesto el peli blanco.

– jejejejejeje ya quiero ver la cara que pones Dragoneel, cuando sepas que tus dos topos fueron encontrados y torturados – -dijo en voz sádico el peli naranja.

Por fin después de un difícil ascenso, durante el cual solo se limitaban a abrirse camino y no acabar con los 100 guardias de cada piso, habían llegado a la ultima habitación, la cual era muy diferente al resto, las anteriores, todas eran blancas y no tenían ni ventanas, pero esta era idéntica al vestíbulo, el suelo de madera, una escalera de madera en el centro, la cual llevaba a una pasarela que rodeaba toda la habitación, y el techo estaba decorado con motivos dorados, lo raro de todo era que estaba desierta, no había nadie, al principio se extrañaron, ademas de que sus perseguidores se estaban retrasando mucho, en el momento en el que los cinco llegaron al centro de la habitación, arriba de las escaleras apareció Loki.

– los felicito por llegar aquí, y en un tiempo récord, como premio les voy a mostrar algo muy interesante – -comento el peli naranja mientras apretaba el botón de un mando, en la pared detrás de él, apareció una tele de plasma.

– es inútil Loki, si intentas chantajearnos lo llevas claro, dejamos a gente defendiendo a lo que tu considerarías nuestros puntos débiles – -sonrió el peli rojo de mechas plateadas con orgullo.

– "suspiro" lo se, eso es una causa perdida, toda la mañana intentaron acercarse a ellos, pero no hubo manera, pero a lo que me refiero es otra cosa, cazamos a sus topos y los hemos torturado – -contesto Loki mientras encendía la televisión.

– de que to … – -Natsu no pudo acabar la frase ya que la televisión se encendió y mostró algo desagradable.

Lo que los jóvenes observaron fue algo perturbador, en la pantalla se podía observar a Rogue, quien estaba desnudo y lleno de golpes, estaba esposado a una cadena, la cual lo mantenía parado ya que estaba en el techo, no solo mostraba unas heridas bastante feas, las cuales iban desde moraduras por una inmensa paliza, hasta cortes en zonas de su torso, los cuales estaban cosidos de mala manera.

– ahora te administraremos una potente afrodisíaco, el cual hará que olvides a tu querida Yukino para siempre – -se escucho a uno voz de fondo.

– no eso no, déjame – -murmuro el oji rojo asustado al ver el liquido purpura.

– parece que sabes que te daremos Platinum Lily , es normal que estés asustado esto destrozara tu mente en cuestión de segundos, pero lo mejor sera que tu querida novia lo vera todo, en un principio íbamos a dárselo a ella, tu mirarías como se la follan varios tíos, te querían ver llorar de desesperación, pero me parece que eso esta muy anticuado, me pregunto como sera tu reacción y la de tu novia – -contesto la voz, en ese instante se movió la cámara hacia el otro lado de la habitación, allí estaba Yukino, y al igual que Rogue estaba llena de golpes horribles y desnuda.

– Rogue – -dijo con muy poco aliento, su mirada estaba vacía se encontraba al borde de la inconsciencia

– no, que no me vea, por favor – -rogaba el peli negro llorando.

Entonces la grabación les mostró algo desagradable, se podía observar los intentos vanos del peli negro en escapar, pero no lo consiguió, a continuación un hombre encauchado se acerco a Rogue y le clavo una jeringuilla en el brazo derecho, a continuación vieron como el peli negro gruñía de dolor ademas de emitir extraño gemido, en ese momento vieron como Platinum Lily comenzaba a alterar sus cuerpo, de los lados de la cámara comenzaron a salir varias mujeres. en ese momento se movió la cámara y se observo como Yukino se removía y comenzaba a gritar a esas mujeres que dejaran a Rogue. Los cinco chicos no podían dejar de ver la escena, una gran ira recorría sus cuerpos la culpabilidad y la rabia los tenia bloqueados.

– ¿donde están Rogue y Yukino? – -pregunto Natsu con la voz sombría y demasiado tranquila, cosa que desbloqueo al resto de sus amigos.

– jajajajaja es demasiado tarde para salvarlos, lo que estabas viendo no era en directo sino fue ayer, durante mas de doce horas tus queridos topos han sido torturados con el mayor de los placeres y a la vez con una gran desesperación, mientras su novia miraba y gritaba que pararan, conseguimos romper la mente de Rogue ¿sabes que fue lo mejor? Le obligamos a gritar que odiaba a Yukino y que nunca la amaría como a las mujerzuelas que los estaban follando salvaje-mente delante de ella, luego hicimos que violara a Yukino, pero eso hubiera sido un regalo para ella, la pobre idiota aun era virgen así que le quitamos su virginidad con el palo de una escoba. jajajajajajaja luego de violarla y le dijo que no valía de nada, que era una escoria Jaajajajajajaja deberías de haber visto su cara cuando dijo esas palabras, luego hicimos que la masacrara a golpes– -contesto Loki con un tono de lunático.

– ! Maldito hijo de perra ¡ – -grito Gray mientras desenvainaba sus espadas de filo invertido.

– !¿DONDE MIERDAS ESTÁN ROGUE Y YUKINO?¡ – -grito muy cabreado Natsu.

– los tienes hay – -señalo el peli naranja en dirección a las espaldas de los chicos.

Todos habían estando tan concentrados en lo que estaba ocurriendo delante de ellos, que no se percataron de que detrás suyo, estaban los guardias, en la primera fila los guardias tenían sujeto a Rogue y Yukino, los cuales aun estaban desnudos y llenos de golpes y feas cicatrices. En el caso de Rogue, aun estaba lleno de fluidos, tanto suyos como de aquellas mujeres, todo su cuerpo estaba machacado, al mirarlo se podía notar que estaba semiconsciente, y por los efectos del afrodisíaco aun estaba erecto, su mirada estaba vacía. En el caso de Yukino, ella una estaba consciente, su cuerpo apestaba a sudor y se podía observar como un liquido se escurría entre las piernas, un zumbido provenía de esa parte, no tardaron en deducir que llevaba unos consoladores, sin ningún miramiento, los guardias botaron al piso a esos dos cuerpos

Natsu y el grupo observaron atónitos aquella escena, en el suelo Rogue gimoteaba que le trajeran mas mujeres, que no amaba a Yukino, y que ahora no podría vivir sin follarse a todas las mujeres que pueda. A su lado Yukino intentaba mover su mano para alcanzarlo, pero uno de esos guardias le piso la mano, se pudo escuchar un fuerte crujido de la mano de la peli plateada.

– jajajajajaja mirad esa patética estampa, los dos son como Romeo y Julia – -se burlo el peli naranja como loco, al reírse, todos los guaridas comenzaron a reírse, a pesar de eso, Yukino intento moverse.

– no aprendes desgraciada – -comento el tipo que le había pisado la mano, y cuando iba a pisarlo de nuevo, Gray se acerco muy rápido y lo golpeo con una de sus espadas, la fuerza que hizo mando al tipo contra el resto de guardias. Sin perder un segundo mas, todos los chicos, menos Natsu, fueron a atender a los caídos.

– ¿pero que mierda? !Que le han puesto¡ – -grito Gajeel al percatarse de que Rogue tenia un vibrador en su recto.

– jajajajajajaja están destruidos completamente, nunca podrán ser personas normales en su vida, jajajajaja son patéticos, el propio Rogue nos pidió mas placer, solo le dimos lo que deseaba, no podrá sentarse en mucho tiempo, jajajajajaa – -se burlo el peli naranja.

Sin ningún tipo de pudor, Gajeel le quito el vibrador al peli negro, Laxus se quito la camiseta y se la dio para que se cubriera un poco, Jerard y Gray hicieron lo mismo con Yukino. En ese momento Natsu estaba callado, su ira fue tan grande que la melodía le mostró algo que lo cabreo aun mas, eran los pensamientos mas profundos de los dos desafortunados.

" Lo siento Yukino, me hubiera gustado amarte como te lo meres, ahora ya no valgo nada, solo soy un pedazo de carne indecente, por favor ódiame si así puedes comenzar de nuevo, lo siento, siempre te cause problemas" Esos fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de perder la poca conciencia que le quedaba, por parte de la peli plateada, sus ojos se encontraban apagados, las lagrimas solo rodaban silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

"Rogue, desde que murieron tus padres, me prometí cuidarte y protegerte, para ello tuve que hacer cosas horribles a personas buenas, a pesar de llevarnos 5 años de diferencia, tu creciste y maduraste mucho, pero a pesar de todo, no ... pude protegerte, no logre nada, a pesar de sobrevivir en este asqueroso mundo, no me importaba hacer lo que fuese si con ello solo estuviéramos los dos, ahora te he perdido, yo ... no pude protegerte, ahora ya no tendremos nuestra primera vez juntos, no podremos formar una familia, no podrás ver a tus hijos, siento ser tan débil, si ... a lo mejor hubiese sido mas fuerte te habría protegido, a ti y a lo nuestro, ya no recuerdo cuando el afecto que te tenia se convirtió en un profundo amor, pero ya no importa, te he perdido, lo siento ... siento ser tan débil ... creo que lo mejor ... seria que me muriera" Los sentimientos que irradiaba eran tan fuertes y desagradables que Gray pudo captarlos y prefiero noquearla, Natsu seguía inmóvil, su cabello cubría su mirada, a pesar de reflejar miedo y parálisis, en realidad su ira ardía por dentro y una fuerte sed de sangre lo llamaba.

– ¿que pasa Dragoneel, acaso te has asustado? Cuando todo esto acabe pienso hacerte lo mismo y a tus amigos también y sus novias también estarán condenada jajajajajajaja – -rió como un maniático.

– !TE MATARE ¡– -grito Natsu de manera explosiva, de un instante a otro, se encontraba delante de Loki, estaba apunto de romperle la cara con su espada de madera, cuando un tipo enmascarado con quimono blanco y negro, freno la estocada con una espada envainada justo delante de Loki.

– ! tranquilízate idiota no debes de matarlo ¡ – -grito Gray con frustración.

– retrocede – -dijo el hombre enmascarado, los dos tenían en tensión sus espadas y ninguno parecía ceder.

–! MUEVETE ¡ – -grito Natsu muy furiosos mientras se alejaba un poco y comenzaba a dar estocadas a diestro y siniestro.

– pero ¿quien mierdas es ese tipo? – -se pregunto Gajeel muy sorprendido.

– es capaz de bloquear a Natsu, sin duda no es un tipo común – -contesto Gray mientras se levantaba y se preparaba para ir a ayudar a Natsu.

– ustedes dos protejan a ese par – -ordeno Gajeel mientras se ponía en camino.

– weeeejejejejeje no irán a ningún lado – -grito una voz que se abalanzo contra Gajeel.

– tu ¿que mierda haces aquí? – -contesto el oji rojo mientras frenaba el golpe del tipo de cabello morado.

– Burgues – -reacciono Gray, el cual iba a ayudar a Gajeel.

– no le des la espalda al enemigo – -dijo alguien detrás de Gray, este intento darle una estocada, pero Gray reacciono a tiempo y la freno, pero la fuerza de aquel golpe lo hizo retroceder.

– ¿quien mierdas eres? – -pregunto Gray mientras se posicionaba.

– permite-me presentarme, mi nombre es Ginko Kujo, el mejor espadachín del mundo – -contesto el peli negro mientras salia contra Gray, quien lo freno con sus dos espadas.

– pero ¿que esta pasando aquí? – -dijo el peli azul sorprendido, mientras se defendía de los guardias y a la vez protegía a los dos que estaban en el suelo.

La situación se había puesto muy mal, Laxus y Jerard observaban sorprendidos como ese trió de monstruos retrocedían ante los movimientos de su adversarios, los cuales mostraron que estaban a la par que ellos. En le caso de Gray, cada estocada y choque de espadas, aumentaba la presión entre los dos, estaban tan absortos por el combate que se olvidaron del resto de la sala, en varias ocasiones unos guardias se acercaban a ayudar a Ginjo, pero salían mal heridos tanto por los golpes de Gray como por los del peli negro. Por la parte de Gajeel este aguantaba los golpes de Burgues, ademas de lanzar varios puñetazos los cuales fueron frenados por los codos del peli morado, ninguno de los dos parecían querer ceder terreno, la presión en su casi eran tan fuerte que cada golpe resonaba. Y por último estaba Natsu, quien lanzaba estocadas demasiado peligrosas para la integridad física de su oponente, pero a diferencia de los guardias, Natsu sentía unas terribles ganas de matar a los dos que tenia delante suyo, ya que supo que los dos fueron los artífices de aquella horrible tortura. En ese instante un recuerdo suelto de Rogue y Yukino vino a la mente de Natsu.

" – a pesar de que todo el mundo crea que somos malos, nosotros sabremos porque o hacemos, pase lo que pase siempre te amare Yukino, a pesar de como tengamos que vivir nuestras vidas – -juro el peli negro mientras sostenía con firmeza la mano de la albina.

– yo te amare pase lo que pase Rogue, nadie sabe por lo que hemos pasado, no tendrán el derecho de juzgarnos, al menos somos libres de habernos enamorado, en el infierno que estamos atados, tu has sido mi única luz, te prometo que te protegeré siempre – -contesto ella mientras se aferraba a la mano de su amado.

– jejeje se supone que tengo que decirlo yo, ademas ya no soy tan pequeño para que me protejas – -contesto el oji rojo mientras posaba su frente contra la de Yukino.

– tienes razón, ahora eres mas fuerte – -le contesto mientras le daba un beso."

Cuando esos recuerdos vinieron a su mente, su furia aumento y sus estocadas fueron mas feroces, hasta el punto de hacerle perder la estabilidad a su rival, lo cual aprovecho para darle una estocada en su cabeza, la fuerza del impulso de la estocada arrastro al tipo y a Loki, quien fue goleado por el torso del hombre con kimono, cabe destacar que el tipo soltó la espada que llevaba debido a la fuerza que ejerció Natsu. Los dos fueron llevados hasta la pantalla, la cual se quebró en varios pedazos, debido al impacto de la espada de madera. Ante esta escena los participantes mas fuertes quedaron sorprendidos.

– no jodas, ese discípulo de Luffy se ha corrompido y lo mato – -sonrió con orgullo el peli morado.

– sin duda tu amigo tiene potencial para ser un asesino profesional – -le dijo Ginjo a Gray.

– se equivocan, ese tipo del kimono aun esta vivo – -contestaron Gray y Gajeel al unisono.

– discípulo de Mugiwara no Luffy, pensé que me asesinarías – -dijo una voz desde dentro de la cesta que usaba como mascara.

– no me subestimes pedazo de mierda, no soy como ustedes, pero ... ¿como sabes eso? – -pregunto el oji jade con un mal presentimiento.

– es una lastima, podrías haber ascendido rápido en nuestra organización, ahora ... terminare con el trabajo que deje incompleto en Impel Down – -contesto el tipo mientras sujetaba la espada de madera con su mano derecha.

– no puede ser ¿acaso tu eres ... ? – -pregunto Natsu mientras hacia fuerza para sacar la espada de la pared y de la mascara, pero no pudo, la fuerza de los dos comenzó a agrietar el filo de la espada de madera.

Ante eso Natsu, aflojo su agarre para evitar que se rompiera, esto fue aprovechado por Oboro, quien saco una espada corta de su cintura e intento cortar al oji jade, quien pudo esquivarlo con dificultad, las intentos de cortar a Natsu eran muy rápido e iban dirigidos a zonas mortales, sin darse cuenta llegaron a las escaleras, el hombre del kimono le lanzo la espada corta, Natsu la esquivo pero cayo por las escaleras. El hombre salto y se saco otra espada corta de su kimono, la agarro con ambas manos y cayo encima de Natsu apuntado a su cabeza, pero los reflejos del peli rojo de mechas plateadas fueron muy rápidos y lo esquivar, al estar así de cerca aprovecho, agarro su espada y le dio una patada en el abdomen para alejarlo.

Ahora las tornas estaban igualadas, Natsu volvía a estar armado, y su contrincante volvía a sacar otra espada corta, Natsu iba a lanzarse a atacar, pero dos guardias intentaron golearlo por detrás, los esquivo retrocediendo entre ellos, agarro a uno y lo lanzo contra el hombre, pero este sin miramientos lo corto en el pecho, el otro que estaba en medio intento escapar, pero fue cortado pro la espalda por su adversario, al centrarse en el segundo, Natsu se escondió detrás del primero y aprovecho para golear a su contrincante y mandarlo contra las escaleras. El primer par de escaleras se rompió, sin esperar a que se recuperara Natsu fue contra el tipo del kimono, pero este se giro y parecía que iba a desenfundar otra espada, Natsu se alejo, pero el hombre es vez de desenfundar, este lanzo seis agujas, de las cuales, 2 se clavaron en el pecho de Natsu, una en su hombro izquierdo, la otra en la pierna y las otras dos chocaron contra el protector de su brazo derecho.

– ¿Que me pasa? no puedo moverme – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas sorprendido, ya que su brazo izquierdo quedo muerto y se quedo estático en su sitio.

– no son agujas normales, llevan un veneno muy fuerte, en unos momentos todos tus orificios comenzaran a sangrar – -contesto el albino con expresión impasible.

– Oboro hijo de … – -el peli rojo de mechas plateadas no termino su frase, ya que el albino se acerco a él, y con su palma en forma de garra, le dio un fuerte impacto en la cara, con la fuerza del golpe Natsu fue varios metros por el suelo.

– esperaba mas de ti, discípulo de Mugiwara no Luffy – -comento Oboro mientras se acerca lentamente a Natsu para rematar-lo.

– ! No me jodas ¡ – -grito Natsu mientras a duras penas se levantaba, se apoyo en su espada y se puso de pie.

– me sorprende que puedas moverte, un golpe de mis propulsores debería de haberte dejado fuera de juego – -contesto el albino levemente sorprendido.

– Oboro, el hombre maquina, remplazaste varios órganos, por órganos artificiales mas resistentes, además de implantarte dispositivos que generen una potente onda de choque en tus palmas, eres un monstruo – -contesto Natsu mientras se centraba en relajaba para olvidar el dolor.

– sin duda, tu también eres un monstruo, ya deberías de estar sangrando – -le hablo el albino, el cual saco otra espada corta.

– ! Cállate ¡ – -grito Natsu lanzándose para darle una estocada, pero Oboro la evito.

– es tu fin – -le susurro, se acerco y con su palma golpeo su estomago, con tanta fuerza que lo elevo un metro, Oboro salto y le dio una patada, la cual mando a Natsu contra las escaleras, las cueles se rompieron mucho mas.

– ! Natsu ¡ – -gritaron todos sus compañeros.

– no des la espada a tu enemigo – -comento Ginjo a espadas de Gray.

– mierda – -Gray no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

– Getsuga ! Tensho ¡ – -grito el peli negro mientras daba una potente estocada, la fuerza de esta mando a Gray contra la pared, con tanta fuerza que la atraveso.

– ! Idiota de Hielo ¡ – -grito Gajeel intentando ir hacia él, pero Burgues aprovecho ese descuido.

– ! Hadou Elbow ¡ – -grito el peli morada mientras envestía a Gajeel con su codo, lo llevo contra otra pared y lo estampo, al igual que Gray atravesó la pared y fue a parar varios metros dentro de la otra habitación.

– esto es imposible – -comento Laxus, ver a ese trió de monstruos siendo vencido así, le infundio temor.

– discípulo de Mugiwara no Luffy, me llevare a mi protegido, dejare que la última vista que tengas, sea la de tus compañeros muriendo – -comento el albino mientras pasaba por su lado para llevarse a Loki, quien no se había movido de su sitio debido al miedo de presenciar aquella pelea.

– espera ... no te dejare ... esto no acabara así yo te … "coff coff" – -en ese instante el peli rojo de mechas plateadas comenzó a toser sangren, entonces de sus oídos y ojos comenzó a brotar sangre.

Sin esperar a mas, el albino recogió a Loki, y lentamente abandonaron la habitación. La situación se había vuelto desesperada, a como daba lugar, Laxus y Jerard defendían como podían a Yukino y Rogue, en el proceso se llevaron bastantes golpes dolorosos, ellos tenían ganas de ir a ayudar a sus amigos, pero no podían, debían defender a ese par. En ese instante los dos vieron retorcerse a Natsu por el dolor del veneno, observaron como Burgues y Ginjo se dirigían a acabar con Gray y Gajeel los cuales parecían haber quedado inconscientes por los dos ataques. Creyendo que la situación estaba empeorando, mas guardias llegaban, la batalla parecía infinita, pero por suerte un milagro ocurrió. Una de las paredes que daba a uno de los tejados del castillo reventó con fuerza, nada mas despejarse un poco de la polvareda generada por la explosión, se observo la figura de nueve personas, las cueles iban vestidas de gala, y a la cabeza de todos ellos, se encontraba un joven de cabellera negra negra con un sombrero de paja.

– llegaron los refuerzos perras, shishishi – -rió el menor de los hermanos D.

– vaya, la situación si que estaba mal, rápido el antídoto para Natsu – -dijo Zoro mientras desenvainaba sus espadas.

– yo lo haré – -comento Franky mientras sacaba una pistola, la cual disparo contra Natsu.

– ! Natsu ¡ – -gritaron Laxus y Jerard asustados.

– tranquilos era el antídoto para el veneno de Oboro, si llegasen a darle otros dos agujas no habríamos podido salvarlo, el antídoto hará efecto en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ya – -comento Chooper mientras miraba a Natsu.

– ! HAAAAAAAA OBORO TE ROMPERÉ ESA CARA DE PEZ MUERTO ¡ – -grito el peli rojo de mechas plateadas mientras se levantaba de golpe.

– lo ven, como nuevo, chicos, nosotros nos llevaremos a los heridos, y los ayudaremos con los guaridas – -comento Sanji mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

– Zoro, ayuda a Natsu a llegar al techo, Sanji encárgate de las dos primeras plantas, Chooper, atiende a los dos cuando salgamos de aquí, Nami Robin carguen a la chica, Brook Franky ustedes lleven al chico, yo y Ace nos ocuparemos de las dos plantas anteriores ! Vamos ¡ – -ordeno el capitán, ante dicha orden todos comenzaron a movilizarse.

– vamos Natsu, ya tengo lista la cuerda – -comento Zoro mientras salia por el hueco que habían hecho.

– bien, Jerard Laxus ocúpense de los tipos que quedan en este piso – -les dijo el oji jade antes de marcharse.

– entendido – -contestaron ellos mientras se lanzaban contra los aproximadamente 200 guardias que había en ese piso.

Sin perder tiempo alguno, todos fueron a realizar sus mandados, lo primero que hicieron fue llegarse a los heridos, cuando ya salieron por el boquete de la pared, Jerard y Laxus pudieron dar rienda suelta a su furia, y la frustración que habían estado guardando desde la primera escena del vídeo, por otro lado Sanji bajo hasta el primer piso y comenzó a romperles los dientes a los guardias, al igual que Luffy y Ace en sus pisos correspondientes. Simultáneamente a las ordenes de Luffy Natsu y Zoro consiguieron subir hasta el tejado gracias a un sistema de poleas, las cuales fueron colocadas por un especie de clavo en la pared, objetivo que lograron gracias a Ussop y sus balas especiales, en el trayecto hacia el tejado, Zoro le contó a Natsu que sus amigos se dirigían hacia aquí, estos estaban escoltados por Sabo y Jimbei, Natsu se sorprendió pero sabia que una vez que acabaran con los guardias este lugar seria seguro, en el corto trayecto hacia el tejado, Natsu hablo con su yo interior.

" 17 necesito pedirte un favor" pido el peli rojo de mechas plateadas.

"ha pasado tiempo deberías de visitarme mas a menudo, bueno ¿dime que necesitas?" pregunto este.

"ahora necesito que bloquees el dolor de las heridas de la batalla que tuve hace un momento con Oboro, quería que me quites la sensibilidad hasta que esto acabe y cuando llegue el momento necesito que elimines mi limitado físico, se que es peligroso y puedo acabar con los músculos desgarrados, pero sera la única manera de pararle los pies a Oboro" pidió Natsu muy serio.

"esta bien, pero te advierto, no dejare que te mueras, yo quiero vivir, espero verte pronto chico" se despidió la voz del 17.

"gracias" contesto para si mismo el oji jade.

Después de la rápida subida por la fachada de la mansión, el peli rojo de mechas plateadas y Zoro evaluaron la situación del tejado, al parecer Loki y Oboro aun no habían llegado, el helicóptero ya estaba listo para salir de hay, en el lugar habían 20 guardias, antes de asaltarlos debían de pensar un plan rápido.

– bien, primero nos cargamos a los guardias, luego nos disfrazamos como ellos y esperamos a que Oboro el Loki lleguen, antes de que suban al helicóptero bloquearemos la puerta y luego yo me encargare de Oboro – -hablo Natsu con mucha determinación.

– ¿estas seguro? Ese cabrón es muy fuerte, creo que necesitas mi ayuda – -comento el peli verde ligeramente preocupado.

– lo se, pero no pude usar el Burner X cuando luche antes con él, ahora lo usare y acabare con él, no lo dudes – -sonrió Natsu mientras se preparaba para asaltar a los guardias.

– si es lo que has decidido así sera, recuerda golpearlo por parte de Luffy y el resto, ese cerdo se aprovecho de que todos nosotros estamos mal heridos después de la batalla con Kurohige en tu intento de escapar – -comento Zoro con molestia.

– lo se, y le haré pagar, ahora …. !Pistaaaaa ¡ – -grito Natsu mientras asaltaba el tejado he iba a por los guardias.

– mierda se me adelanto – -comento el peli verde mientras lo seguía.

Tal y como planearon, eso guardias no les dieron ningún problema. A continuación Natsu desvistió a un tipo que tenia una constitución parecida a la suya y se puso su ropa, la cual consistía en un kimono de color gris oscuro en el centro y las mangas blancas, aprovecho el sombrero que todos llevaban para ocultar su cara, a continuación amontonaron a los guardias inconscientes en un punto donde no pudieran verse a primera vista. Ahora solo tuvieron que esperar a que Loki y Oboro llegaran. Mientras esto ocurría varias batallas se llevaban a acabo, primero se observara la de Gray y Ginjo.

Cuando Gray atravesó la pared, durante unos momentos perdió el conocimiento, sin duda un golpe de aquella magnitud debía de dejar marchas, por suerte su fuerza de voluntad lo obligo a despertarse justo cuando Ginjo estaba apunto de empelar su cabeza con su espada.

– vaya parece que has tenido suerte mocoso – -se burlo el peli negro.

– sin duda ese fue un buen golpe, pero no me dejare vencer en esta ocasión, el primer round fue tuyo, el segundo sera mio – -contesto el peli azul mientras se colocaba en posición para apuntar sus dos espadas hacia Ginjo.

– mocoso tienes agallas pero morirás en este lugar – -nada mas acabar de decir aquellas palabras se lanzo contra Gray.

La batalla entre ellos comenzó, Ginjo lanzaba estocadas muy rápidas y de diferentes ángulos, si Gray hubiese tenido solo una espada habría salido muy mal parado, pero gracias a su segunda espada podía bloquear bien los cortes, al igual que la ronda anterior, en esta ninguno de los dos cedía de su sitio, la rapidez con la que se golpeaban sus espadas era tremenda, a pesar de no moverse las ondas cortantes generadas por sus movimientos les provocaban a ambos pequeños cortes a lo largo de todo el cuerpo, llego un momento en el que la presión los obligo a alejarse.

– has aguantado bien mocosos, pero ahora acabare contigo, el Getsuga Tensho que usare ahora es mas fuerte que antes – -comento el peli negro mientras apuntaba su espada hacia Gray, la sostuvo con su mano izquierda, poso su mano derecha en su antebrazo, se notaba la fuerza que hacia ya que las venas de sus brazos se marcaban bastante.

– Mierda – -alcanzo a decir Gray mientras se preparaba para recibir el ataque.

– ! Getsuga Tensho ¡ – -grito mientras se acerco a Gray rápidamente.

La velocidad de impuso de Ginjo era muy rápida, en instantes estaba muy cerca de Gray y estaba apunto de darle la estocada, pero Gray la esquivo en el último minuto apartándose hacia la izquierda, ya que el golpe iba en vertical, su salto le hizo perder la estabilidad y rodó varias veces. El ataque del peli negro impacto en el suelo, este se agrieto y una onda de corte se genero, la cual llego hasta la base de la pared.

– tienes agallas para esquivarlo en el último momento, pero eso no te servirá para ganarme mocoso – -se burlo el peli negro.

– ese ataque que has usado, usas tu brazo derecho para darle mas impulso al ataque y atacas de arriba hacia bajo para aprovechar la fuerza de gravedad, a corta distancia es muy peligroso, pero si te ataco a larga distancia no hay problema – -contesto Gray mientras levantan sus espadas hacia la derecha, las hojas de las espadas estaban en horizontal por encima de su cabeza.

– ¿Que mierda? – -no pudo acabar ya que Gray entro en acción.

– ! Sanjuuroku Pound Hou ¡ – -grito mientras movía sus espadas en sentido de las agujas del reloj, la fuerza que hizo genero una onda de corte.

Ginjo no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo así que la freno con su espada, la fuerza del ataque lo hizo retroceder un par de metros, a pesar de frenar el ataque, este se desvió un poco y le provoco un corte no muy profundo en la pierna derecha. Al ver la sangre Ginjo sonrió con emoción.

– jejejejeje pelear contigo no sera tan aburrido mocoso – -comento este emocionado mientras lanzaba hacia Gray.

- esa es mi frase viejo - -contesto Gray también lanzándose contra el peli negro

Mientras esto ocurrió, la batalla de Gajeel y Jesus Burgues se llevaba a cabo. Después de atravesar la pared, Gajeel quedo paralizado debido a la fuerza del ataque, pero a diferencia de Gray no quedo inconsciente. Cuando Burgues llego hasta él, este le dio una patada que lo estrello contra la pared, Gajeel tenia su espalda en la pared y con la cabeza gacha.

– WEEEJEJEJEJE ¿eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? Das lastima – -comento Burgues mientras se acercaba a Gajeel.

– gigigigi eres débil – -se rió el oji rojo.

– ! Te reventare la cabeza ¡ – -grito Burgues mientras se lanzaba para golpear la cabeza de Gajeel usando su puño derecho, el golpe del puño agrieto la pared y dejo un ligero boquete en esta.

– idiota, gracias a tu patada, la parálisis de mi cuerpo se paso – -comento Gajeel a sus espaldas, pudo esquivar el ataque escabulléndose entre las piernas de Burgues.

– mierda – -alcanzo a decir Burgues.

– Puño del Dragon de Hierro – -grito Gajeel mientras le asestaba un potente puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda, Burgues cayo al suelo debido a la fuerza del golpe.

El peli morado no tardo en levantarse y atacar a Gajeel, los dos intercambiaron una serio de puñetazos y patadas, ambos se movían con rapidez y fuerza, la batalla era tan intensa que cuando uno frenaba el ataque del otro, la fuerza del golpe hacia agrietar el suelo ligeramente. A pesar de tener una fuerte presión, los golpes en puntos dolorosos no se escapo para ninguno de los dos, Burgues le asesto un codazo en el costado izquierdo de las costillas de Gajeel, este respondió con un gancho en la mandíbula de Burgues. A pesar de golpearse en puntos dolorosos y de estar llenos de heridas, ninguno se rendía.

– me tienes harto … ! Hadou Elbow ¡ – -grito Burgues mientras usaba su codo como arma de impacto.

– no me pillaras esta vez – -contesto este deslizándose otra vez por entre las piernas de Burgues, una vez paso su cuerpo, rápidamente uso sus manos para frenar girar y golpear la espalda de Burgues, al cual no solo le ocasiono daños, sino que lo envió contra la pared, esta acabo dañándose enormemente por el ataque de Burgues.

– Weeeejejejeje ¿creíste que al hacer eso me dañarías el codo? Iluso mi codo es tan fuerte como el hierro – -se burlo el peli morado mientras se giraba y quedaba cara a cara.

– gigigigigig, que sera mas fuerte tu hierro o mi acero – -comento mientras se preparaba para continuar la batalla.

Estas dos batallas, eran las mas fuertes y difíciles con diferencia, Sanji ya había acabado con ambos pisos y se dirigía hacia el punto de encuentro, el cual era un pequeño claro cerca de la mansión, allí se encontraban ya todos, ademas del grupo de chicas amigas de Natsu y Sting, al llegar se percato que Luffy y Ace ya habían llegado.

– oeeee Sanji te tardaste, quiero comida – -saludo Luffy con diversión.

– imbécil de goma ¿como voy a cocinar en un momento tan delicado como este? – -respondió enfadado mientras le daba una patada en la cara.

– pero tengo hambre – -contesto desde la suela el peli negro.

– cállate, cuando acabe todo ya te daré la dichosa comida – -contesto Sanji mientras se sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía.

– como va la batalla – -pregunto Erza con cierta preocupación.

– sus chicos lo están haciendo bien, estoy seguro que Gajeel y Gray les patearan el trasero a sus respectivos – -comento Sanji mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo.

– ¿Y que pasa con Natsu-san? – -pregunto Sting intuyendo que algo no andaba bien.

– estará apunto de enfrentarse a Oboro, el cabeza de musgo esta con él, pero estoy seguro que Natsu peleara solo contra Oboro, y su batalla sera la mas dura y difícil, dudo que salga muy bien parado – -comento muy serio el rubio.

– ! Porque dejan que Natsu corra ese peligro, deberían de estar ayudándolo ¡ – -grito histérica Lucy, la preocupación de que algo grave le pasara a Natsu la desestabilizo.

– es la elección de Nats,u no la nuestra, nosotros como sus amigos no intervendremos, a menos que sea derrotado no lo ayudaremos, estoy seguro que de alguna manera Natsu le ganara a Oboro – -comento el peli negro menor igual de serio que Sanji.

– ellos tienen razón Lu-chan, por favor tranquilízate y confía en Natsu – -comento la peli azul de cabellos cortos para tranquilizar a su amiga.

– tienes razón, siento haberme puesto así – -se disculpo la rubia mientras bajaba su cabeza.

– no pidas disculpas, es normal ponerse así cuando una persona tan importante corre un riesgo así – -la respaldo Nami.

– Natsu, por favor regresa sano y salvo – -rogó la rubia un poco mas tranquila.

De regreso con Natsu y Zoro, ya habían pasado 7 minutos desde su llegada, todo estaba listo para cuando llegaran, los últimos preparativos ya habían terminado, entonces la puerta se abrió, Loki y Oboro habían llegado y se disponían a subir al helicóptero, pero a solo un metro de subir el albino se detuvo en seco.

– ¿que pasa Oboro? – -pregunto Loki sorprendido.

– el helicóptero no esta en marcha y los guardias no están, el único que hay esta cerca de la puerta, aquí pasa algo – -comento el albino con suspicacia

– no sera nada, vayámonos ya – -ordeno el peli naranja.

– lo siento, pero a estas alturas ya debes de morir, el señor me ordeno que te matara para no dejar cabos sueltos – -contesto este mientras sacaba una espada y se preparaba para coartarle la cabeza.

– no, espera, detente por favor ! NOOOO ¡ – -grito el peli naranja aterrado.

En ese momento la parte trasera del helicóptero fue cortada, cayo al suelo y exploto, entonces un circulo de fuego los rodeo, este circulo se extendía hasta ambos lados de la salida, Oboro dejo a Loki y se acerco al guardia que no se había inmutado ante lo ocurrido.

– que esta pasando aquí responde – -ordeno el albino mientras apuntaba su espada al cuello del guardia.

– … – -el guardia no respondió, ante ese Oboro iba a cortar su cuello, pero un grito llamo su atención.

– tu, Roronoa Zoro que haces con mi presa – -pregunto el albino ignorando al guardia y girándose.

– lo siento, pero lo necesitamos vivo, lo sacare de este circulo de fuego y ustedes podrán luchar tranquilos – -dijo como si nada el peli verde, mientras arrastraba a un inconsciente Loki, Oboro iba a ir a detenerlo pero una mano lo retuvo del hombro.

– lo siento, pero yo seré tu adversario – -comento Natsu de manera divertida

El albino iba a girarse para darle con su espada corta, pero Natsu se le adelanto y lo golpeo con su espada de madera en la cara con tanta fuerza que envió a Oboro directo contra la puerta de madera, la cual se rompió en pedazos. Simultáneamente a esto, Zoro aprovecho para escapar, lanzo a Loki por encima del fuego, luego lo salto, llego a donde estaba la cuerda con la polea, bajo hasta donde habían dejado el boquete. Previamente a esto, la habitación donde parecía que se había derrotado al trió de monstruos, Jerard y Laxus luchaban incansablemente contra los guardias que habían allí, a pesar de no ser muy fuertes, el dúo de luchadores estaba herido, ya que mientras protegían a Yukino y Rogue, recibieron varios daños importantes, cortes golpes y algunas pequeñas puñaladas en brazos y piernas. Ya solo faltaban 10 guardias, pero Laxus y Jerard estaban de rodillas escupiendo sangre, cabe destacar que gran parte de sus rostros estaban cubiertos de sangre, Jerard tenia partido el labio, un tajo semi profundo en la parte derecha de su frente y un ojo morado. Laxus tenia un corte en la mejilla la nariz le sangraba ya que antes se la habían roto, pero se la re coloco. Sus fuerzas se estaban agotando y sus cuerpos temblaban, el cansancio se manifestaba en ese momento.

"mierda no puedo caer aquí, no puedo irme al otro mundo sin haber criado a mi hijo" pensó Laxus mientras se paraba a duras penas.

"joder, Jerard céntrate, esto no es nada, Natsu y los chicos lo deben de estar pasándolo peor, además … tengo que mantener mi promesa con Erza, cuando acabe todo esto … me esforzare por dejarla embarazada" pensó el peli azul mientras se colocaba en posición de lucha.

Y los últimos 10 guardias se abalanzaron contra los dos, el primero en recibir el primer ataque fue Jerard, uno de los guardias llevaba un bate de hierro y le golpeo en las costillas, ante el golpe Jerard tenso su mandíbula a la vez que sangre se escapaba d esta, no se dejo ganar por el dolor, apreso el bate con su brazo derecho, acerco al tipo y le asesto un golpe en la cara que lo dejo en el suelo, el peli azul se apodero del bate, se giro y golpeo con este mismo a otro de los guardias, quien cayo en el acto, un tipo intento atacarlo por la espalda, peor Jerard reacciono se agacho a la vez que giraba y le asesto con el bate en la rodilla con tanta fuerza que la rompió y por ultimo se levanto y le dio con la punta del bate en el estomago al otro guardia, pero el esfuerzo lo obligo a caer al suelo.

Por su parte Laxus agarro a dos guardias y los hizo estrellarse entre los dos, pero otro aprovechando el descuido intento apuñalarlo, el rubio pudo reaccionar y frenar el impacto de la navaja con su ante brazo, luego le agarro del brazo lo hundió en dirección contraria a su codo y lo lazo lejos, se saco la navaja y se lanzo contra el penúltimo, quien esquivo su puñetazo, pero no esquivo la patada en la entrepierna por parte de Laxus. Ya solo quedaban dos y Laxus y Jerard ya no podían mas, cuando estos se les acercaron, reaccionaron se les adelantaron, los agarraron por sus brazos y aprovechando que los dos estaban cerca, giraron sobre si mismo y los usaron como si fuesen espadas, ya que los hicieron chocar de frente con bastante fuerza, el golpe dejo fuera de combate a los últimos guardias. Nada mas cayeron los guardias, Jerard y Laxus comenzaron a tambalearse cayeron al suelo sin fuerzas.

– jejejeje si apreciaran ahora mas guardias estaríamos acabados ¿no crees? – -le comento Laxus con sarcasmo al peli azul.

– si es cierto, joder mi cuerpo ya no responde, supongo que el cansancio y la perdida de sangre me esta afectando – -contesto el peli azul con voz apagada.

– vaya lo han hecho muy bien, ahora los llevare con sus mujeres – -dijo cierta voz desde el agujero de la pared.

Jerard y Laxus no reconocieron la voz, por un momento creyeron que iba a ser su perdición, intentaron ponerse de pie, pero les fue imposible, apenas estaban de rodillas y caían de nuevo, los pasos se iban acercando. Al fin ese hombre llego a donde estaban y como si no pesaran nada los cargo en sus hombros.

– hay que ver, están hechos un asco, supongo que habrá cambio de planes – -comento el peli verde mientras los acomodaba.

– vaya susto, eres tu Zoro – -comento Jerard con alivio.

– por un momento pensé que era nuestro final – -hablo Laxus con una pequeña sonrisa.

– han tenido suerte, esperen … Ussop ¡me escuchas? Vale avisa a Lufy y a los demás, diles que se dirijan hacia aquí, nos encontraremos en la entrada principal de la mansión, si la que tiene la puerta derribada por el bazooka, por cierto he recogido a dos heridos, ahora que lo pienso necesitaremos de ustedes para llevar a ese trió de idiotas también– -comento Zoro mientras se ponía en camino

– ¿acaso les ha pasado algo a Natsu y sus amigos? – -pregunto Jerard con preocupación.

– a eso, no la verdad es que ellos ganaran, pero sus cuerpos acabaran hechos mierda por la pelea – -comento el peli verde con serenidad.

– ¿estas diciendo que pueden acabar como nosotros? – -pregunto Laxus sorprendido.

– ¿como ustedes? Jejejejejejeje si comparamos los daños, ustedes solo tienen arañazos, ellos estarán mucho peor créanme – -contesto el peli verde mientras bajaba las escaleras con cuidado.

– ¿se puede estar peor que nosotros? ¿Acaso son unos monstruos para aguantar en ese estado? – -pregunto Laxus muy sorprendido.

– puede ser, ahora cállense o los voto por las escaleras – -comento Zoro algo molesto por las preguntas.

Al escuchar aquella amenaza, el rubio y el peli azul se quedaron callados. Cuando llegaron a la planta baja, Jerard y Laxus tuvieron que ir guiando a Zoro, quien se desviaba del camino cada dos por tres, y en aquel lugar podrían perderse y no salir en mucho tiempo. Justo cuando habían superado la mitad del camino Zoro y los heridos se toparon con el grupo de Luffy.

– oeeee Zoro te fue bien – -saludo Luffy animado.

– naaa fue muy aburrido no me pude lucir, a por cierto traigo heridos – -comento mientras lanzaba a Laxus y Jerard al suelo.

– mi cadera – -se quejo un Jerard muy adolorido.

– mi hombro – -se quejo Laxus

– ! Jerard ¡ – -grito asustada Erza al ver el estado de su novio.

– tranquila estoy bien, solo necesito vendas agua oxigenada para limpiar las heridas – -comento Jerard con una sonrisa.

– pero … pero tu … estas cubierto de sangre – -dijo la peli rojo entrecortada por los nervios, ademas de verlo en aquel estado tan feo la trastoco.

– oeee Luffy ¿y Chooper, no estaba con nosotros hace un momento? – -comento el peli verde al notar la ausencia de su nakama.

– se fue a atender el parto prematuro de la mujer de Laxus – -comento el menor de los hermanos D con aire despreocupado.

– a mira se le adelanto el parto? Mierda – -comento Laxus mientras se levantaba e intentaba caminar para ir hacia donde estaba su esposa, pero Sanji se cruzo en su camino y le dio una ligera patada en las costillas derechas, ante eso Laxus cayo de rodillas.

– ¿pero que les pasa? no ven que esta muy herido, debemos de ir al hospital a ver a Mira – -comento Levy algo aturdida por la escena.

– bastardo déjame ir con Mira, debo de estar con ella, si se adelanto el parto … ella y nuestro hijo estarán en peligro, mierda – -mascullo Laxus con impotencia.

– "suspiro" acaso no escuchaste, Chooper fue hacia el hospital para evitar que tu mujer y tu hijo corran peligro alguno, él es un excelente medico y estoy seguro que protegerá a toda costa a tu familia, ahora deja que te atiendan esas heridas, o caso quieres darle un susto de muerte a tu mujer – -le pregunto Sanji mientras preparaba el botiquín.

– gracias – -se limito a decir el rubio.

– vaya ero-cook eres demasiado amable con un hombre ¿acaso ya te volviste Okama? – -se burlo el peli verde.

– vete a la mierda cabeza de musgo, es solo que respeto a los tipos que aman y se preocupan por sus mujeres, además de formar una buena familia – -comento el rubio con seriedad.

– bien, ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que … "BOOOMMM" vaya parece que las cosas ya se están poniendo muy intensas allí arriba – -comento Ace al ver y escuchar la explosión que provenía del techo.

– ¿pero que esta pasando? – -dijeron las chicas incrédulas ante aquella explosión y el humo que salia del techo. En aquel instante en el quinto piso, se observo como los cristales de aquella habitación se rompieron en cientos de pedazos.

– parece que ese par también se han puesto intensos – -comento con sarcasmo el peli verde

– ¿que diablos esta pasando? – -pregunto Juvia muy preocupada.

– sus novios por fin han decidido ponerse serios y acabar con sus respectivos adversarios, no dudo que Gray y Gajeel puedan derrotar a Burgues y ese tal Ginjo, pero me preocupa Natsu – -comento el mayor de los hermanos D.

– es cierto, su oponente no es cualquiera, ese maldito de Oboro nos jodió hace tiempo – -comento Sanji mientras encendida otro cigarrillo.

– Natsu, hay que ayudarlo – -alerto la rubia muy preocupada de nuevo.

– no tenemos la mínima intención de ayudarlo, ya te lo dijimos antes – -comento el peli verde muy serio.

– pero ... no se supone que Natsu es amigo suyo, porque no lo quieren ayudar – -argumento la chica de ojos cafés con enfado.

– por eso mismo no lo vamos a ayudar, fue el quien decidió enfrentarse solo a Oboro, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar al resultado de la batalla – -comento el menor de los hermanos D con determinación.

– pero – -susurro Lucy con impotencia mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

– escucha Lucy, si vas ahora solo serias un estorbo para Natsu ¿crees que el podría protegerte y a la vez luchar contra ese monstruo? – -argumento la peli naranja de larga cabellera.

– todos tiene razón Lucy, solo puedes esperar – -le dijo Erza mientras sujetaba su hombro con determinación.

– tienes razón, por favor Natsu, vuelve sano y salvo – -rogó la rubia muy preocupada.

Mientras todos estos acontecimientos se desarrollaban, volveremos a la escena donde Natsu y Oboro que quedaban solos en la azotea. Natsu reposo su espada en su hombro derecho mientras miraba hacia la puerta donde había enviado a Oboro, antes de hablar suspiro con fuerza.

– sal de una vez Oboro, se que ese golpe no he sido suficiente para noquearte – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas en voz alta.

En ese mismo instante, de las ruinas de la puerta, salieron varias agujas, Natsu no iba a caer dos veces en la misma trampa, así que las desvió con su espada. Entonces de entre las ruinas Oboro se levanto y desenvaino otra espada corta.

– veo que el mismo truco no funcionara, pero me sorprendes alumno de Mugiwara no Luffy ¿como has sobrevivido al veneno? – -comento el albino mientras se acercaba lentamente a Natsu.

– tengo amigos que me ayudaron – -comento Natsu mientras se ponía en posición para iniciar la pelea.

– me sorprendes, pero ahora estas solo, tus amigos no están aquí, así que ! MUEREEE ¡ – -grito el albino mientras se abalanzaba contra Natsu.

Natsu no bajo la guardia y encajo el ataque de Oboro, en ese momento los dos estaban cruzando espadas, ninguno daba muestras de ceder un milímetro, comenzaron a hacer presión y los dos retrocedieron por la fuerza de rebote de sus propia fuerza. Entonces comenzó, cada uno comenzó a lazar fuertes y decisivas estocadas a su contrincante, la fuerza generada por cada parada de estocada de cada uno era muy fuerte, a pesar de eso ninguno de los dos estaba cediendo terreno.

Oboro realizo una finta con su espada y dirigió una estocada a las costillas de Natsu, ese ataque era ineludible, Natsu a medida que la hoja se hundía un poco en sus costillas derechas, comenzó a girar hacia la izquierda para aprovechar la fuerza de su propia rotación, de esta manera el corte no seria tan profundo. Oboro no se espero eso, Natsu aprovecho la oportunidad y le asesto una estocada en su hombro izquierdo.

– nada mal alumno de Mugiwara no Luffy, no te importa sacrificar un poco de tu propio cuerpo para darle un golpe mayor a tu adversario – -comento con ironía mientras se alejo un poco de Natsu.

– vaya, que me alegra un monstruo como tu reconozco eso, debo de ser bueno – -contesto el peli rojo de mechas plateadas con sarcasmo.

– pero me temo que tu arma ya no da para mas – -contesto el albino mientras señalaba las múltiples brechas que habían a lo largo de la espada.

– eso seria cierto, pero esta arma aun puede dar mucho de si – -contesto mientras lo apuntaba con esta.

– ! Iluso ¡ – -grito mientras se volvía a lanzar contra Natsu.

En ese instante Oboro saco otra espada de si kimono, justo cuando iba a realizar un tajo cruzado sobre Natsu, este lo freno con su espada, pero la fuerza del impacto agrieto completamente la espada de madera, la cual se rompió en el acto. Oboro creyó haber ganado, pero al percatarse que su ataque no había avanzado se concentro, entonces vio algo que le sorprendió, dentro de la espada de madera, había una espada de verdad, la cual no tenia ningún filo, ni poder delante ni por detrás, a pesar de eso la espada era de metal y estaba bien construida.

En ese momento Natsu comenzó a hacer presión sobre las dos espadas cortas, Oboro intento frenar su ataque, pero fue inútil, las dos espadas se partieron en pedazos y una fuerte estocada golpeo el lado derecho de Oboro, la fuerza del impacto lo obligo a retroceder varios metros.

– que clase de broma es esta, porque tienes una espada sin filo alguno – -protesto molesto el albino.

– no lo se esta espada era prestada, pero te diré algo, no deberías de sentirte ofendido por que tu adversario luche con una espada sin filo – -contesto el oji jade con determinación.

– ¿estas bromeando? lo único que puedes hacerme con esa mierda es golpearme, yo puedo cortarte en pedazos, te he subestimado alumno de Mugiwara no Luffy, con esa basura no podrás hacerme frente – -afirmo el albino con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

– ¿crees que no pueda ganarte? – -cuestiono el peli rojo de mechas plateadas mientras ocultaba su mirada debajo de su cabello.

En ese instante Natsu se alejo de Oboro, se acerco al helicóptero, agarro la espada con sus dos manos, inspiro fuerte, dio un salto y como si se tratara de pan, corto por la mitad el helicóptero, antes de que las dos partes cayeran al suelo, Natsu se alejo, entonces el helicóptero exploto. Oboro incrédulo ante esto dirigió su mirada hacia Natsu.

– escúchame pedazo de mierda, no subestimes las cosas que me han dado mis compañeros, ahora te mostrare algo interesante, así podre acabar contigo de una vez por todas – -anuncio Natsu mientras se rebuscaba en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

– ¿de que hablas y que es eso? – -pregunto Oboro al ver que Natsu sacaba una petaca de color negro, en ese instante se escucho un fuerte estruendo desde el piso de abajo.

– parece que ellos ya se están poniendo en serio, bien, ahora te enseñare mi autentico potencia, vas a ver de que soy capaz cuando uso el X-Burner – -hablo Natsu con una sonrisa decidida.

Simultáneamente a estos sucesos, Gajeel y Gray estaban teniendo su batalla. En la parte de Gray y Ginjo, los dos seguían intercambiando fuertes estocadas, pero a estas alturas del combate los dos tenían algunas heridas por su cuerpo, mayormente cortes pequeños pero profundos a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, ademas de moraduras por los impactos contra el suelo, ya que en ocasiones la fuerza de sus propios ataques los lanzaba contra las paredes o solos suelo. Cabe destacar que toda la habitación estaba llena e cortes y rasgaduras a causa de los ataques cortantes de ambos oponentes. En este mismo momento Ginjo y Gray estaban aguantando la presión de sus espadas, pero como ocurrió antes, el retroceso del ataque los alejo a la vez.

– pensé que me ibas a aburrir, pero me estas divirtiendo un poco, pero me temo que esto debe de acabar de una vez – -comento el peli negro mientras se colocaba en posición.

– tienes razón "suspiro" Nigiri – -contesto Gray mientras colocaba las dos espadas en paralelo a su lado izquierdo. La posición de sus espadas era paralela, pero sus manos no, en la espada izquierda, su pulgar estaba en dirección hacia la derecha, y la espada de abajo, su pulgar miraba hacia la izquierda.

– que intensidad, pero no creo que puedas superar mi velocidad – -comento el hombre de cabellos negros mientras se quitaba de sus piernas unas rodilleras, las cuales estaban ocultas por el pantalón que llevaba, las cuales al caer al suelo lo agrietaron, ya que eran muy pesadas.

Nada mas quitárselas, Ginjo comenzó a correr alrededor de Gray, quien intentaba seguir su ritmo con la mirada, pero Ginjo era muy rápido y apenas podía seguirlo, Ginjo se posiciono detrás de Gray, y cuando estaba a punto de asestarle una estocada en la espalda, Gray giro sobre su puesto y freno el ataque, a pesar de esto, no cambio su postura.

– mantener esa postura te costaba la vida – -se burlo el peli negro mientras lanzaba ataques a diestra y siniestra, Gray solo podía frenarlos en su misma posición y postura.

La presión era mas fuerte que antes, ahora Gray no solo lidiaba con la fuerza de las estocadas, sino que cada dos por tres Ginjo se alejaba y comenzaba a correr alrededor de el. En esta ocasión Ginjo ataco de frente y Gray desvió el ataque, pero Ginjo consigo hacerle un corte en la parte superior de su antebrazo, no fue una herida profunda, pero si fue larga, recorría todo el ante brazo, desde su muñeca hasta su codo, cuando parecía que Gray había bajado la guardia Ginjo volvió a correr a su alrededor para pillarlo desprevenido y acabar con él.

– es tu fin – -susurro el peli negro justo antes de darle una estocada en la zona derecha de su cuerpo

– ! Tourou ¡ – -grito Gray mientras saltaba con sus espadas en paralelo, al vez que hizo eso, freno el ataque de Ginjo.

Mientras estaba en el aire, los dos escucharon la explosión del tejado "parece que Natsu ya se puso serio, ahora me toca a mi" pensó Gray en segundos mientras su cuerpo caía del aire, sin perder la postura se preparo para atacar.

– ! Outourou ¡ – -grito mientras realizaba un corte de arriba hacia abajo sobre Ginjo, el cual freno el ataque y retrocedió varios metros por la onda de corte, antes de volver al suelo, Gray giro sobre si mismo y lanzo su siguiente ataque.

– ! Samon ¡ – -grito mientras lanzaba una onda cortante hacia Ginjo, la dirección de la onda era en diagonal desde la derecha hacia abajo.

A diferencia del anterior ataque, Ginjo recibió parte de la onda de corte en su hombro izquierdo y para evitar que fuera mas profunda se alejo y cayo al suelo. el resto de la onda de corte fue directa contra las ventanas de la habitación, las ventanas fueron despedazadas por el impacto.

– es admirable que seas capaz de generar un onda de corte tan fuerte a pesar de usar una espada de filo invertido, hasta ahora no me has apuntado con dicho filo – -admiro el peli negro mientras se ponía en pie.

– si usara la parte afilada todo seria mas fácil, pero no soy como tu – -contesto Gray con determinación.

– habría estado bien tenerte en nuestro bando, pero es hora de que te mate – -contesto el peli negro mientras con su mano derecha hacia girar su alabarda por encima de su cabeza.

– ¿pero que mierda? – -dijo Gray sorprendido, ya que la fuerza que estaba alcanzando mientras giraba era bastante fuerte.

– ahora vas a ver lo que hace una espada con un buen filo … ! Banryuusen ¡ – -grito Ginjo mientras realizaba un tajo ascendente, y aprovechando la fuerza de giro, el impacto seria aun mas potente.

En ese momento una gran onda de corte comenzó a destrozar la habitación directa hacia Gray, el cual tuvo que esquivarla ya que la fuerza de aquel ataque lo habría herido gravemente.

– mierda eso estuvo cerca, a usado la fuerza de giro de su espada para darle mas potencia – -dijo Gray para si mismo mientras se levantaba.

– correcto chico, esta técnica la aprendí de mi maestro, Bankotsu de los antiguos Shichinintai, fue una lastima que tuviera que matarlo, pero sabes algo aprovecho bien su técnica y su arma conocida como Banryu– -contó el peli negro mientras posaba una mano encima de su alabarda.

– debes de ser un monstruo sin piedad si fuiste capaz de matar a tu maestro– -contesto Gray mientras apuntaba su espada derecha hacia Ginjo.

– puede ser, no sentí remordimientos al cortar su cabeza – -contesto el peli negro con una sonrisa macabra.

– pienso derrotarte, no dejare que alguien como tu quede libre – -anuncio Gray con seriedad.

– vaya determinación, pero te diré una cosa, este ataque no es solo a larga distancia – -dijo el peli negro mientras hacia girar su espada con mayor fuerza.

– mierda – -murmuro Gray al ver que Ginjo se acerco rápidamente.

La escena transcurrió en cuestión de segundos visto desde fuera, no obstante para Gray las cosas se ralentizaron "mierda no tendré tiempo de esquivarlo, me tocara frenarlo y ver la manera de no quedarme sin un brazo, no me queda otra que usar el filo cortante de una de mis espadas, así podre bloquearlo" pensó el oji negro mientras se ponía en posición de su ataque Nigiri, ademas de girar su espada izquierda para usar su filo. Entonces el momento llego, Ginjo estaba realizando un tajo descendente desde su izquierda, Gray cogió impulso y bloqueo el impacto, el cual al chocar genero un fuerte sonido y una gran onda de choque.


	25. La danza de los Dragones

Capitulo 24, danza de los dragones.

**Bueno gente este es el tan esperado final, y esta vez son casi 30 páginas en open office, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo escribiendolo, se que me desaparecí durante mucho tiempo y mucha gente de los habituales que dejaban como 10 comentarios por capitulo han perdido la fe en que lo actualizara, pero lo he acabado mucho mas antes de lo que esperaba, asi que es mi manera de agradecerles haber llegado hasta aquí aunque no lo comenten, cuidense mucho y los veo en mi siguiente fic :D**

Gray estaba poniendo todas sus fuerzas para frenar el golpe, notaba como sus brazos le ardían por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo "mierda si me relajo un solo segundo me cortara en dos, no puedo ni respirar, joder mi espada derecha, esta siendo cortada, a este paso me cortara el brazo entero, entonces solo puedo hacer algo" pensó el oji negro mientras apretaba mas sus espadas, entonces su espada se partió y aprovechando el impulso del golpe se alejo hacia atrás, pero no lo suficiente, ya el ataque le alcanzo a su brazo izquierdo.

– ! Haaaaa ¡ – -grito de dolor Fullbuster mientras clavaba su espada intacta en el suelo.

– vaya me sorprende que aun sostengas tu espada rota con esa mano inservible – -admiro el peli negro.

La escena que presenciaba Ginjo era la siguiente, Gray estaba a unos metros de él, este tenia un profundo corte que se había realizado desde su codo hasta la unión entre su dedo indice y si dedo pulgar. La sangre no paraba de chorrear de la herida de Gray, los restos de la espada rota de Gray estaban empapados en sangre y parte del mango que había recibido el ataque también estaba cortado.

"Maldición mi cuerpo esta cediendo a la perdida de sangre y al dolor, no paro de temblar, creo que en cualquier momento mis piernas cederán, Joder no puedo perder aquí, debes de tranquilizarte, por el momento usa tu otra mano para frenar la sangre un poco, bien, ahora respira hondo, olvida el dolor Gray, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete. Bien con eso sera suficiente, ahora un poco de medicina de resistencia de Ivan-san, menos mal que tengo estas pastillas" pensó el oji negro mientras se sacaba unas pastillas y se tomaba 4 de ellas.

– lo has hecho bien mocoso, pero esto se acabo para ti, ya no podrás usar tu brazo y una de tus espadas esta rota, rindete y muere de una vez, pero tengo que admitir que has hecho una pequeña mella en mi alabarda – -admitió el peli negro mientras revisaba el daño de su arma.

– jejeje me has ... jodido bien ... pero … ¿enserio te crees que ya me has derrotado? – -comento Gray mientras soltaba su espada, a la vez que se quietaba su chaleco.

– ¿que quieres decir? tu brazo ya no funciona y estas perdiendo sangre ¿crees que puedes ganar así? Pero sabes … me has caído bien ¿y si te unes a mi? Te dejare vivo – -propuso el peli negro con un tono malévolo.

– no me hagas reír imbécil, por nada me uniría a ti, antes has dicho que te divertía, bien te voy a dar la diversión de tu derrota – -comento Gray con una sonrisa.

– ¿pero que? – -dijo en voz alta Ginjo.

En ese instante, Gray agarro parte de su chaleco con la boca y comenzó a rasgarlo usando su boca y estirándolo con su brazo derecho. De esta manera genero tres tiras de tela. Las uso para frenar el sangrado usándolas, la primera se la puso a la altura del bíceps y la ato con fuerza, luego se puso la otra en el ante brazo y la ultima la coloco en su mano, cubriendo la parte corta entre su dedo indice y su dedo pulgar. De esta manera la cantidad de sangre de sus heridas se redujo considerablemente, con su mano derecha agarro la espada que no estaba rota, con cuidado agarro una de las vainas que aun conservaba y enfundo la espada.

– muy ingenioso, usar tu ropa a modo de torniquete, pero eso no te salvara espera ¿que haces? – -pregunto al ver como el chico se sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña botella.

A continuación desenvaino apenas unos centímetros de su espada, vertió todo el liquido dentro de la vaina, luego la cerro, agarro la espada por la mitad la puso en paralelo delante de él y comenzó a hacer girar igual que Ginjo, el movimiento era rápido y con fluidez, pero de repente paro clavando la espada en el suelo, con la empuñadura mirando hacia arriba.

– lo que tu querías, te voy a dar diversión, vas a presenciar el resultado de mi investigación, te presento el primer estilo de espada que tiene una hoja de hielo, lo he llamado Ice Maker: Hyoma zero no tachi, y antes de que digas nada, si es un nombre largo– -contesto mientras agarraba su espada con la mano derecha.

– ¿que es ese humo que sale de tu mano? – -pregunto muy serio el peli negro mientras se ponía en posición de batalla.

– cuando juntas algo caliente con algo frió, se genera ese humo blanco, el cual solo es vapor, ahora observa esto – -comento Gray mientras desenfundaba su espada.

– ¿que mierda? – -dijo sorprendido el peli negro al ver como la espada de Gray estaba cubierta por una capa de hielo.

– esta hora esta cubierta de hielo, esta hoja esta a 60º bajo cero, yo que tu tendría cuidado de que te tocara el filo – -contesto Gray mientras apuntaba su espada hacia Ginjo.

Sin mas palabras, Ginjo se lanzo contra Gray, este freno su ataque con su espada, el choque de ambos filos fue bastante fuerte, a pesar de solo usar un brazo, Gray no había perdido su fuerza, Ginjo empezó a empujar con mas fuerza ya que pensaba que al congelarse su espada seria mas fácil romperla, pero se percato de algo, la zona de su espada donde estaban chocado los filos, estaba comenzando a cubrirse de escarcha, al ver eso tuvo que alejarse ya que lo que pensaba se había cumplido. Al alejarse las zonas donde había escarcha se rompieron y generaron en la alabarda pequeñas grietas.

– muy inteligente, parece que ya te has dado cuenta de que el mínimo choque con mi espada, la tuya con el paso de los segundos acabara congelándose y rompiéndose – -comento Gray con una sonrisa.

– en ese caso te arrancare esa espada de las manos – -comento Ginjo mientras clavaba su espada en tierra y se lanzaba contra Gray.

Gray intento darle un tajo descendente, pero Ginjo se le adelanto y le agarro de la muñeca, al hacerlo un intenso dolor se apodero de su mano intento apartarlo pero parecía que se había quedado pegado, con fuerza soltó su mano y se alejo de Gray para volver junto con su alabarda y admiro la herida de su mano, su palma tenia una especia de quemadura.

– ¿que mierdas le pasa a tu cuerpo? – -comento Ginjo mientras se arrancaba parte de su camiseta para vendar su mano.

– creo que entendí tu razonamiento, si puedes quitarme la espada no te congelaras, no seria errado si no fuera porque ahora mismo mi cuerpo esta a una temperatura de 50º bajo cero – -contesto Gray mientras se ponía en posición de pelea.

– eso es una locura, tu brazo debería de estar dañado por el congelamiento – -rebatió Ginjo mientras agarraba su alabarda.

– debería, pero después de un entrenamiento infernal y de preparar varios tipos de medicamentos puedo soportar hasta 70º bajo cero, una humano común con ropa térmica, soportaría hasta 50º, pero después de mi entrenamiento supero a un humano fuerte común – -contesto Gray.

– eres muy interesante, te derrotare, luego haré que te laven el cerebro y ! te unirás a nosotros ¡ – -grito Ginjo mientras se lanzaba contra Gray.

– ! Inténtalo si puedes ¡ – -grito el oji negro mientras se dirigía hacia Ginjo.

Simultáneamente a estos sucesos, a unas habitaciones de distancia, Gajeel y Jesus Burgues luchaban intensamente. Sus golpes los habían llevado a moverse a otras habitaciones, ya que en la inicial que estaban la acabaron destruyendo, lo cual se sincronizo con la destrucción de las ventanas que habían provocado Ginjo y Gray. El cuerpo de los dos estaba lleno de moratones, marcas de sangre producidas por las heridas de chocar contra los fragmentos del suelo y las paredes. A pesar de tener el cuerpo en mal estado la calidad y potencia de sus fuerzas estaba casi intacta, en estos mismos instantes los dos se encontraban intercambiando una potente lluvia de golpes sobre cada uno.

– ! Tetsuryu no Goken ¡ – grito Gajeel mientras le asestaba un potente puñetazo en el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

– Haaaaaaaa – -jadeo Bugues, parecía que iba a caer al suelo, pero este se aprovecho de la baja de guardia de Gajeel, y con su codo izquierdo le dio un gran golpe en las costillas derechas a Gajeel, de allí se escucho un gran crujido.

– ! HAAAAHAAA ¡ – -grito Gajeel, el cual se cabreo por su rotura de costillas así que posiciono su mano izquierda en posición de garra, dando la sensación de que su mano solo tenia tres garras, entonces le golpeo de esa manera en las costillas derechas a Burgues.

– ! HIJO DE PERRA ¡ – -grito Burgues mientras retrocedía por el dolor y la fuerza de aquel zarpazo.

– "jadeo" creo que ya debo "jadeo" de ponerme serio "jadeo" Tetsuryu no kagizume – -nombro el oji rojo mientras sacaba pecho, flexionaba sus brazos ligeramente hacia si mismo y los tensaba dejándolos en posición de tres garras, las cuales se veía a simple vista que estaban increíblemente tensas.

– ! Hadou Elbow ¡ – -grito mientras se acercaba a Gajeel para asestarle el golpe directamente.

– ! Haaaaaa ¡ – -grito Gajeel mientras se acercaba a detener el impacto del ataque de Burgues.

Cuando la mano derecha de Gajeel choco contra el codo izquierdo de Burgues, una fuerte onda expansiva se genero, ninguno de los dos cedía ante la potencia brutal del otro, no obstante la fuerza de rechazo los hizo retroceder varios metros hacia atrás.

– mierda esas manos tuyas son un peligro, mi Hado Elbow no funciona – -admitió el peli morado mientras estiraba sus brazos.

– tienes razón, me temo que esta batalla esta sentenciada – -contesto mientras se ponía en posición de pelea.

– te equivocas, tendré que usar algo mas fuerte ! Weeeejejejejeje ¡ – -grito Burgues mientras daba un gran salto y se aproximaba a Gajeel.

– mierda – -dijo el oji rojo mientras se alejaba del lugar.

– ! Hard Elbow ¡ – -grito Burgues mientras impactaba su codo izquierda contra el suelo.

– esto tiene que ser una broma – -comento Gajeel con sarcasmo, ya que un radio de 5 metros al rededor del impacto había sido roto y esa zonas nada mas se alejo Burgues, colapso y todo cayo al piso de abajo.

– Weeeeejejejejejeje, esta técnica es similar a tu endurecimiento de tu cuerpo – -contesto el peli morado con superioridad.

– me has impresionado, pero si continuas así, romperás el suelo de la habitación y no podremos luchar en condiciones – -rebatió el peli negro-

– es cierto que no puedo usar este movimiento aquí, si sigo así romperé todo el piso, pero no me importa, ahora te derrotare con el doble de fuerza - -contesto Burgues mientras cruzaba sus brazos y sus codos quedaban uno debajo del otro.

– bien, esto se ha puesto interesante – -contesto Gajeel mientras tensaba sus manos a modo de garra.

– ! Hard Elbow II ¡ – -nombro el peli morado mientras se acercaba a Gajeel para embestirlo con sus codos.

– ! Doble Metsuryu no kagizume ¡ – -grito Gajeel mientras lanzaba sus zarpas hacia el ataque de Burgues.

De nuevo el ataque genero una fuerte onda de choque, pero en esta ocasión la fuerza genero una fricción y los dos pasaron de lado y sus ataques impactaron en el suelo. Nada mas chocar contra el suelo, este se rompió y genero un agujero en el suelo, por el cual cayeron Burgues y Gajeel, una vez en el piso de abajo, los dos se quitaron los escombros de encima y se prepararon para continuar.

– nada mal – -cometo Gajeel mientras se giraba rápidamente.

– lo mismo digo – -contesto el peli morado.

La fuerte lluvia de golpes continuaba, pero a diferencia de la otra vez, en esta ocasión los dos frenaban el ataque del otro con sus propios ataques, ya que si alguno de estos les tocaba directamente, el combate acabaría. Gajeel sabia que ya no podía perder mas tiempo, así que cuando uno de los puños de Burgues estaba apunto de retirarse, lo agarro con sus garras y lo retuvo, ante eso Burgues le lanzo otro golpe con el puño que tenia libre, entonces Gajeel lo freno con su otra mano, actualmente los dos estaban bloqueados, entonces Gajeel sonrió y comenzó a hacer fuerza con sus dedos.

– dile adiós a tus puños – -comento Gajeel mientras hacia fuerza con sus dedos y comenzaba a partirle los huesos de la mano a Burgues.

– ! Cabrón ¡ – -grito Burgues mientras los huesos de sus manos eran triturados, cuando Gajeel noto que ya había roto los hueso de sus manos así que los soltó pero para su sorpresa las manos destrozadas agarraron sus manos y no le dejaron alejarse.

– ahora me toca a mi ! Hadou Knee ¡ – -grito Burgues mientras acerco el cuerpo de Gajeel y le asestaba un potente rodillazo en los abdominales del oji rojo.

– "coff coff" – -en ese instante el peli negro tosió bastante sangre mientras salia disparado contra el techo, el cual estaba a una altura de 7 metros, la fuerza del ataque lo dejo incrustado en el techo.

– Weeeejejeje dejar que me rompas las manos fue un pequeño precio por destrozarte los intestinos – -comento el peli morado mientras se giraba para marcharse.

– "jadeo" deberías de "jadeo" asegurarte de mi "jadeo" muerte – -contesto el peli negro con voz débil pero audible.

– no puede ser – -dijo el peli morado mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba a Gajeel a los ojos.

– si no fuese por el Tenkai Goo que hice justo antes del impacto, me habría muerto – -comento el peli rojo, quien tenia la boca y el cuello, manchado de sangre, entonces el lugar donde estaba encajado comenzó a agrietarse.

– eres mas resistente de lo que pensé – -contesto el peli morado quien se ponía en posición para atacar.

– lo mismo digo – -contesto mientras usaba el techo para impulsarse hacia abajo.

– ahora si te matare ! Galeon Lariat ¡ – -grito mientras movía su brazo derecho hacia adentro para luego girar y golpear el aire con todo su brazo, el resultado fue una potente onda de choque.

– ! Haaaaaaaaaa ¡ – -grito Gajeel al frenarlo con sus piernas, de las cueles se escucho un crujido, el impacto fue tal que Gajeel atravesó el techo, el cual se partió en dos como si fuese el tajo de una espada.

"mierda mis piernas ya no funcionan, sino lo acabo ahora sera mi fin" pensó Gajeel en segundos mientras atravesaba el techo, por suerte para el, el ataque de Burgues lo atravesó rápido y partió el techo antes de que chocara, sino el impacto lo habría derrotado.

– es tu final – -susurro con una sonrisa el peli morado al ver como el peli negro atravesaba el techo.

– ! Nooooo ¡ – -grito Gajeel, en ese instante el se agarro con sus manos al filo partido del techo, freno el retroceso y se impulso con sus manos hacia abajo.

– muérete de una maldita vez ! Hard Galeon Lariat ¡ – -grito este mientras giro tres veces sobre si mismo muy fuerte para a continuación saltar y darle el golpe en el aire.

– Demon Karma ! Metsu Jin Ken ¡ – -grito mientras juntaba sus manos como si orase, se observo como sus manos se tensaban con fuerza.

Justo antes del momento del impacto, Gajeele levanto sus palmas por encima de su cabeza y luego las bajo con fuerza para que su golpe chocara de lleno contra el brazo de Burgues. nada mas encontrarse los dos ataque se genero un fuerte onda expansiva que hizo vibrar todos los escombros que estaban cerca de ellos. a pesar de estar en el aire, los dos tenían estabilidad y parecía que no iban a ceder, pero Gajeel aplico mas fuerza y consigo romper el ataque de Burgues junto con su brazo. la fuerza del ataque hizo que Burgues girase sobre si mismo, lo cual aprovecho Gajeel para asestarle el último golpe ya que estaban muy cerca del suelo.

– Metsuryusoken ! Metsuryu no Ibuki ¡ – -grito Gajeel mientras ponía sus brazos en paralelo a continuación los elevo por encima de su cabeza.

Burgues no tuvo tiempo para reacciona, el oji rojo impacto sus puños en la zona superior de los abdominales de Burgues, este recibió toda la fuerza del impacto, mas fa fuerza la caída al suelo. Gajeel uso todas sus fuerzas para darle aquel golpe, el cual tenia sus propia fuerza y la fuerza de la caída, sus puños se hundieron en los músculos de Burgues y para aumentar la fuerza, nada mas recibir el golpe los huesos de Burgues se rompieron, y luego tosió bastante sangre de su boca, nariz y oídos. y para rematar después de hundir los puños Gajeel abrió con fuerza sus dedos lo cual expandió el golpe en varias direcciones. El resultado fue que el suelo se agrieto y se partió en pedazos, de esta manera Gajeel y Burgues cayeron otro piso mas abajo.

– mierda, eso dolió – -comento para si mismo el oji rojo.

– "coff coff coff" puede "coff coff coff" que hayas ganado ... "coff coff coff" pero tus amigos ... ya estarán muertos – -comento Burgues tendido en el suelo.

– no nos subestimes ... ellos estarán bien – -le contesto mientras le daba la espalda.

– puede pero Obo ... – -el peli morado no acabo porque perdió el conocimiento.

El peli negro consiguió derrotar a Burgues con su ultimo ataque y se disponía a marcharse, pero no podía ir rápido su cuerpo estaba destrozado, ademas de que ese ataque le paso factura sus puños, los cuales estaban destrozados por la potencia del ataque. A pesar de estar un un estado lamentable, el oji rojo de alejo del cuerpo inconsciente de Burgues y se alejo, el ganador de esta dura batalla fue Gajeel Redfox, fue le primero en acabar una de las tes batallas simultaneas que ocurrían en aquel edificio. Para concretar, ahora nos centraremos en la batalla final entre Ginjo y Gray.

Gray en estos instantes solo se podía limitar a esquivar las estocadas de Ginjo, lo cual lo hacia con bastante dificultad debido al intenso dolor de su brazo izquierdo, ademas de que el cansancio por la gran perdida de sangre estaba comenzando a afectarle. Pero no era el único en mal estado, Ginjo ya tenia algunas pequeñas heridas por congelamiento, los dos se encontraban frente a frente listos para el asalto final.

– bien ya es hora de acabar con esto, creo que al final te matare – -comento el peli negro mientras agarraba su espada con las dos manos y comenzaba a hacerla girar sobre su cabeza, el viento generando era bastante fuerte.

– si esto se esta alargando demasiado – -contesto el oji negro mientras envainaba su espada.

En ese momento, Gray agrego otro liquido al interior de su espada, agarro el centro de la espada con su mano izquierda y la sostuvo a la altura de su cadera, luego adelanto su pie derecho y levanto el talón, a continuación estiro su brazo izquierdo hacia atrás mientras ponía recta la vaina, a continuación inclino su cuerpo y acerco su mano derecha a la empuñadura, por último levanto su cabeza para ver a su objetivo, una vez visualizado cerro sus ojos.

– Ittouryuu Iai - -murmuro Gray mientras se concertaba.

– ¿que estas murmurando? – -pregunto el peli negro con desconfianza.

– Shi Shinshi Hyoma no ... – -Fullbuster ignoro a el peli negro y continuo con sus palabras.

– reza todo lo que desees, te matare con un ataque mas fuerte que el anterior, ! Ruge ... Ryuuraisen ¡ – -grito Ginjo mientras se acercaba a Gray, al mismo tiempo que giraba su espada sobre su cabeza a una gran velocidad, con ambas manos.

– ! Yumi Sonson ¡ – -grito Gray segundos antes de que Ginjo le asestara el golpe final.

Todo ocurrió en milésimas de segundos, Gray desenvaino su espada y esta choco contra la espada de Ginjo, un tajo descendente contra uno ascendente, a pesar de tener en contra a la gravedad, Gray partió en dos la espada de Ginjo y le asesto un golpe en el pecho, Ginjo cayo al suelo y Gray freno unos pasos por detrás de su enemigo, en teoría después de ese ataque debía de envainar su espada, pero a estas alturas eso era imposible, ya que este ultimo ataque, Gray tuvo que hacer que su espada al completo se convirtiera en hielo, después de asestarle el golpe a Ginjo, la hoja al completo, se rompió en muchos pedazos, Gray tuvo que tirar la empuñadura y la vaina, acto seguido saco de un bolsillo una especie de píldoras negros y se tomo 5 píldoras, las cuales tenían la función de hacer que la temperatura de su cuerpo se regulara de nuevo, ya que si no tenia cuidado los músculos de sus brazos se desgarrarían a causa de la diferencia de la temperatura ambiental.

– "coff coff coff" por que … no "coff coff coff" me has … cortado en dos – -pregunto el peli negro muy cansado, este con cuidado se giro y acabo mirando el techo.

– si mueres no pagaras por tus pecados – -contesto Gray mientra se marchaba a duras penas de la habitación.

Nada mas marcharse Gray, el peli negro recordó como justo antes de darle con el filo invertido de su espada, Gray la hizo girar y le golpeo con la parte sin filo, al recordar aquella compasión el peli negro lo único que puedo hacer fue reírse de si mismo. De esta manera la batalla entre Gray y Ginjo acababa. De nuevo se retrocederá en los acontecimientos y se ira a la azotea, donde Natsu y Oboro estaban frente a frente, Natsu había sacado una petaca, la abrió y se roció el contenido sobre su brazo derecho, la espada y su pierna derecha. Nada mas acabar de rociarlo se saco otra petaca la vertió en las mismas partes que la petaca anterior.

– no se que turcos intentas hacer ! Pero no te funcionaran ¡ – -grito Oboro mientras se lanzaba contra Natsu, el albino le asesto un potente impacto en el pecho, este golpe envió a Natsu a las llamas, pero solo su lado derecho llego a tocar las llamas.

– estuvo cerca, pero ahora todo sera mas interesante – -comento Natsu con su rostro hacia abajo.

– te equivocas es tu final tu brazo y pierna derecha se están quemando – -rebatio el albino.

– ¿eso crees? porque no hueles un poco el aire – -propuso el peli rojo de mechas plateadas

–espera ... este olor, es gasolina y ... ¿pero que mierda? – -admiro el albino sorprendido ya que en ese momento la parte donde Natsu se había vertido esos líquidos estaba en llamas.

– menos mal que aquí ya había fuego, sino no habría servido de nada – -comento el peli rojo de mechas plateadas como si nada ocurriera mientras miraba su brazo y su pierna en llamas.

– esos líquidos, uno era gasolina y el otro era un bloqueador térmico, lo que usan los especialistas de cine cuando se prenden fuego, pero esas llamas se ven mas intensas que las de este lugar – -comento el albino mientras se colocaba en posición de batalla al ver que Natsu se comenzaba a acercar.

– bueno esta mezcla, no solo protege sino que potencia el fuego – -contesto Natsu mientras se aproximaba a su adversario.

– por lo visto tendré que usar mis últimas dos espadas – -comento el albino mientras sacaba unas espadas de su kimono, a diferencia del resto, estas eran un poco mas largas.

– en ese caso ven hacia mi – -invito el ojo jade mientras apuntaba su espada envuelta en llamas.

– ! Muere discípulo de Mugiwara no Luffy ¡ – -grito el albino mientras se lanzaba contra Natsu.

Nada mas estar en frente de Natsu, Oboro lanzo una serie de ataques con sus espadas, pero Natsu freno y desvió todos aquellos ataques como si nada, continuaron un rato mas así, no paraban de intercambiar estocadas potentes.

– tu técnica es fuerte, pero es cuestión de tiempo que el fuego te empiece a quemar, lo único que tengo que hacer es esperar – -comento el albino mientras lanzaba varias estocadas.

– puede ser, pero acabar con esto de una vez – -contesto Natsu mientras lanzo una estocada, de la cual Oboro tuvo que frenarla con todas sus fuerzas, el resultado fue que el albino retrocedió varios metros por el ataque.

– ¿que haces? – -pregunto el albino al ver que Natsu clavaba su espada en el suelo.

– acabar con esto – -contesto el oji jade mientras salia desarmado contra Oboro.

– ! Desaparece ¡– -grito Oboro, este le lanzo un tajo ascendente desde su lado derecho, pero Natsu lo evadió, rápidamente Oboro giro sobre si mismo y realizo un tajo descendente con su espada izquierda, este ataque le dejo un corte en el pómbulo derecho al peli rojo de mechas plateadas, pero no retrocedió.

– ! RED HAWK ¡ – -grito Natsu mientras le daba con su puñetazo en llamas en el estomago a Oboro. En la zona donde el peli rojo de mechas plateadas le había golpeado era el protector del kimono de Oboro, el cual al recibir el golpe se despedazo y le provoco una quemadura bastante grave

– "coff coff coff" – -tosió sangre el albino mientras salia disparada de la azotea, atravesó la llamas y acabo cayendo en el tejado de la azotea. En el lugar donde impacto el albino genero un fuerte estruendo ademas de dejar una buena hendidura en el lugar.

– vaya se me olvido decirte que cuando estoy en llamas, mis golpes son mucho mas fuertes que de normal – -anuncio con voz alta Natsu desde el techo.

– mierda – -murmuro el albino mientras se quitaba la parte de arriba de su kimono, en la cual el fuego del golpe se estaba expandiendo, una vez se la quito intento levantarse pero el dolor le obligo a ponerse de rodillas y volver a toser sangre.

– si que te ha afectado el golpe – -comento el oji jade con una sonrisa arrogante.

– no se lo que has hecho, pero ese ataque me ha atravesado – -contesto el albino desde el suelo.

– es simple el golpe genero una onda calorífica que te atravesó, en términos técnicos ha sido como si una explosión te atravesara – -explico Natsu con una sonrisa de superioridad.

– esto si fue interesante, pero ... vas a pagar por haberme herido asi ! Hijo de perra ¡ – -grito el albino muy cabreado mientras se lanzaba contra Natsu con sus espadas

– es malo insultar a otras personas– -se burlo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas mientras se abalanzaba contra Oboro con su espada de fuego.

En ese momento los dos comenzaron a luchar, se intercambiaban potentes estocadas, al igual que Natsu, Oboro aprovechaba la mas mínima abertura para asestarle un impacto con sus palmas, lo cual le produjo un grave daño a Natsu, pero este no cedió y le dio un puñetazo normal en la cara. En un momento de intensidad, las tres espadas salieron por los aires, pero los dos luchadores no saltaron para agarrarlas, sino que se quedaron intercambiado golpes, Oboro llevaba cuidado con el puño de fuego de Natsu y con su pierna en llamas.

El peli rojo de mechas pateados consiguió romper la guardia de Oboro y le una patada envuelta en fuego en las costillas izquierdas de Oboro, nada mas recibir el ataque el albino agarro su pierna, no le importo que su manga se quemara, agarro una de sus espadas que estaban cayendo y se disponía a clavarla en su cabeza. La sangre del peli rojo de mechas plateadas mancho el suelo, justo antes de que clavase esa espada, Natsu la freno con su ante brazo, consiguió para la espada a costa de tener un corte que atravesaba su brazo y de un corte arriba de su ceja izquierda.

El albino intento quitar su espada, pero el peli rojo de mechas plateadas hizo fuerza con su musculo e impidió que retirara la espada. En ese momento Oboro soltó la espada y le dio un cabezazo a Natsu, quien no se lo espero, su nariz se partió y comenzó a sangrar mientras caía al suelo del tejado, nada mas caer Oboro se alejo para quitarse la manga en llamas, sus quemadoras eran graves, pero o mostraba signos de dolor alguno, Natsu se sentó y se re coloco la nariz en el sitio, se quito la espada del brazo y se la devolvió a Oboro, antes de levantarse agarro su espada en llamas.

– ¿porque me devuelves mi espada? – -pregunto el albino intrigado.

– simple, si te derroto desarmado, no seria divertido – -contesto Natsu mientras le apuntaba con su espada.

– eres un tipo raro – -respondió el albino mientras envainaba sus espadas dentro de su kimono.

– ¿acaso ya te rindes? – -pregunto Natsu mientras clavaba su espada en el tejado.

– no, es solo que quiero despedazarte con mis manos – -contesto el albino antes de lanzarse instantáneamente sobre Natsu.

– buen intento – -contesto este mientras frenaba el puñetazo de Oboro con su antebrazo izquierdo.

– ! Jet Stamp ¡ – -dijo Natsu mientras le daba una patada en el estomago a Oboro, pero este agarro su pierna y se acerco a Natsu.

– ! Impacto ¡ – -rebatió el albino mientras le daba una potente palmaba en las costillas izquierdas de Natsu.

– "coff coff" – -el peli rojo de mechas plateadas tosió sangre antes de salir contra el suelo, pero enseguida se levanto.

– ! Twin Jet Fire Pistol ¡ – -anuncio mientras se lanzaba contra Oboro con sus puños en paralelo.

– ! Doble Impacto ¡ – -contesto este mientras golpeaba los puños de Natsu con sus palmas, el ataque fue lo suficiente potente como para hacerlos retroceder y dejar marcas en el tejado.

– a pesar de estar cubierto en llamas, has dañado un poco mi puño derecho, y mi puño izquierdo tendrá algún hueso roto – -contesto Natsu mientras se ponía en guardia.

– me has causado una quemadura de 3 grado en la palma, ahora solo podre usarla un par de veces – -rebatió el albino mientras se volvía a lanzar contra Natsu.

– ! Impacto ¡– -grito el albino.

– ! Jet Pistol ¡ – -grito Natsu, los dos ataques volvieron a chocar, pero a diferencia del anterior ataque, ahora se mantuvieron y el suelo se agrieto, los dos se separaron y comenzaron a lanzarse ataques.

–! Jet Fire Bullet ¡ – -dijo mientras lanzaba un puñetazo en llamas.

– ! Rokuogan ¡ – -dijo el albino mientras con su palma desviaba el puñetazo. en ese instante el brazo en llamas de Natsu se estampo contra el suelo, ademas de recibir un daño importante, el cual de afecto el brazo, tuvo que alejarse para bajar la presión que ejercía Oboro.

– a pesar de ser cuerpo a cuerpo soy muy superior a ti, alumno de Mugiwara no Luffy, es tu final – -comento el albino.

– "mierda es cierto, pero gracias a ese ultimo ataque tengo una idea para poder derrotarlo, aunque es algo suicida" puede ser, pero esto no acabara hasta que estés derrotado – -contesto Natsu mientras se acercaba a su espada y la empuñaba.

– ! ese seras tu ¡ – -grito el albino mientras desenvainaba sus espadas y volvía a la carga.

De nuevo se lanzaron a pelear, pero en esta ocasión el peli rojo de mechas plateadas lanzaba estocadas contra el suelo a la mínima que podía, al principio el albino no comprendía aquellas acciones, pero decidió no darle importancia ya que si bajaba demasiado la guardia, acabaría siendo herido de gravedad, sin que el albino se percatara los dos acabaran muy cerca del filo del tejado. El intercambio de ataques aumento su intensidad de tal manera que en cada choque de ataques el suelo del tejado temblaba. Cuando parecía que nada iba a cambiar, Natsu retrocedió dio un salto en dirección hacia Oboro y lanzo su espada con bastante fuerza, Oboro pudo predecir ese ataque y lo esquivo. Dicha arma quedo empalada en el suelo provocando una gran brecha en este. Natsu nada mas toco el suelo se dirigió hacia el albino salto sobre su espada, la piso y se impulso sobre Oboro.

– ! Diable Jambe Spectrum Jet ¡ – -grito el peli rojo mientras lanzaba una gran ráfaga de pisotones sobre la parte de arriba del albino.

– mierda – -se limito a contestar el albino mientras encajaba aquella lluvia de pisotones.

– ! Haaaaaaa ¡ – -grito Natsu mientras golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas.

La lluvia de pisotones era continua y potente, el albino solo podía esperar a que se canse, todas las partes que eran golpeadas por el pie en llamas del peli rojo de mechas plateadas tenían fuertes marcas de quemaduras. Entonces Oboro se arriesgo, dejo que Natsu le diera con su pie en llamas en el lado izquierdo de su rostro, lo cual le provoco una fuerte herida y quemadora, al aprovechar eso, Oboro le clavo su espada en el pie izquierdo, Natsu estaba perdiendo el equilibrio, pero no se dejo vencer solo estaba a unos segundos de lograr su objetivo, levanto su pie derecho y le dio un fuerte pisotón en el centro de la unión de los brazos de Oboro, lo cual fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

Entonces el suelo comenzó a romperse y la parte del tejado donde estaban se desmorono y el albino y Natsu estaba a segundos de caer al vacío, aun con su pie en Oboro Natsu se impulso para saltar y llegar a la parte que aun estaba intacta mientras el albino caía. Pero Oboro no iba a permitir que Natsu se saliera con la suya, así que mientras caía lanzo una de sus espadas justo a la zona donde Natsu iba a apoyar su pie en llamas. La espada nada mas clavarse en la zona donde Natsu iba a poner el pie se desmorono y provoco que Natsu también cayera junto a Oboro.

"cerdo hijo de perra, bien este sera mi último ataque, al menos solo que le queda una espada" pensó Natsu mientras giraba su cuerpo en dirección de Oboro, se apoyo en la pared y se impulso hacia abajo con todos sus fuerzas.

– ! Oboroooooo ¡ – -grito el peli rojo de mechas plateadas mientras se dirigía con su espada en llamas contra el albino.

– ! Muereeeee ¡ – -contesto este mientras se alisto para recibir el ataque.

En cuestión de milésimas de segundos los dos impactaron sus ataques, la espada de Natsu cedió y se partió por la mitad, en cambio la espada de Oboro resistió el ataque. El albino se aprovecho y se dirigió a apuñalar el corazón de Natsu, pero este desvió el ataque con los restos de su espada, el ataque de Oboro se clavo en la zona derecha de su abdomen. Natsu aprovechando ese momento y atravesó el hombro de Oboro con el resto de su espada en llamas, mientras el peli rojo de mechas plateadas hizo fuerza en su abdomen para evitar que Oboro retirara su espada, Natsu estiro su mano libre y la movió, Oboro no entendió el motivo de aquella acción, pero ya no le importaba Natsu iba a morir, el impacto contra el suelo lo iba a matar, ya que en el ultimo momento iba a girar para que Natsu absorbiera el golpe.

– este es tu final Alumno de Muwigara no Luffy – -expreso el albino con una sonrisa macabra.

– te equivocas, es tu final, mira abajo – -comento Natsu a unos segundos de impactarse contra el suelo.

En ese instante Oboro miro a la zona de la caída y se percato de que allí estaba clavada el pedazo roto de la espada de Natsu, la cual aun estaba en llamas, en ese instante se percato del movimiento extraño de antes, intento moverse pero el pedazo de espada en llamas de su hombro le impedía movimiento alguno, e intentar quitársela seria peor, ya que el propio calor de las llamas había cauterizado la herida y se había adherido a la piel, intento girar para que Natsu recibiera su ataque, pero el oji jade sujetaba muy fuerte la espada y no le permitió girar, intento profundizar la herida de Natsu, pero se percato que cuando miro abajo bajo su guardia y Natsu se deshizo de la espada, entonces se dio cuenta de que era su final.

– ! Yo te maldigo Natsu Dragoneeeeeel ¡ – -grito justo antes de impactar contra el suelo.

El estruendo del impacto genero una gran destrozo en el tejado y la fuerza de este mando a Natsu varios metros en dirección hacia otra caída, pero el peli rojo de mechas plateadas usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban freno como pudo con sus manos y sus pies los cuales quedaron dañados. tuvo suerte ya que se quedo a medio metro de volver a caer, en esos momentos se encontraba boca arriba mirando el cielo, por suerte pudo reducir el dolor del impacto y el peligro impulsándose unos segundos antes de impactar contra el suelo, sino fuese por su entrenamiento habría muerto en ese caída. Como pudo acerco su abrazo aun en llamas y cauterizo la herida en su abdomen, lo cual le arranco un gran alarido. Una vez cerro la herida por delante y detrás se quedo recostado en el suelo, no sin antes usar su saliva para apagar las llamas de su brazo y su pierna, para evitar contratiempos, Natsu modifico la formula del protector de fuego para que solo se pudiera apagar usando su propia saliva, sino el agua o la sangre lo pudieran haber apagado.

Por otra parte, el grupo que se encontraba aun en la parte de abajo, Laxus y Jerard ya habían sido atendidos y vendados, entonces en medio de aquella tranquilidad, dos estruendos llegaron a sus oídos, el origen de estos era de las ventanas donde estaban Gajeel y Gray combatiendo.

– parece que Gray y Gajeel ya acabaron, deberíamos de ir a atenderlos – -comento Zoro mientras se levantaba y se ponía en marcha.

– espera un momento, si te adelantas de vas a perder, que alguien le ponga una correa – -comento Sanji con seriedad.

– acaso soy un maldito perro, travestí de mierda – -contesto el peli verde muy enfadado.

– ¿que me llamaste cabeza de musgo? – -contesto cabreado el rubio.

Mientras los dos se estaban peleado se escucho el último gran estruendo, la zona donde provenía era de la parte del tejado que estaba a debajo del tejado principal, de esa zona comenzó a salir el polvo mezclado con los restos de las tejas.

– vaya Natsu ya acabo – -comento Luffy mientras se levantaba del suelo, nada mas escuchar eso Lucy salio corriendo.

– ! Lu-chan ¡ – -grito Levy para detenerla, pero fue inútil, no respondió y siguió adelante.

– que los heridos, sus novias y Zoro se quedan aquí, nosotros iremos a por ellos – -contesto Ace mientras salio corriendo junto con Luffy y el resto.

– maldita sea me dejaron – -comento Zoro muy frustrado mientras le daba un puñetazo a un árbol, en la cual dejo un agujero.

"vaya monstruo" pensaron los presentes con una gota de sudor al ver como agujereaba la pared como si nada.

Por otro lado, le grupo de rescate iba encabezado por Lucy, pero en el trayecto se toparon con tres tipos que se habian despertado, y a la primera que intentaron atacar fue a Lucy, el primero se acerco con un bate para golpearla en la cabeza por la derecha, pero acelero el paso y evito que el golpe impactara en su cabeza, pero si le dio en el hombro, a pesar de eso continuo, los otros dos estaban esperándola delante, Lucy vio una apertura entre las piernas de los tipos, así que se lanzo y paso entre sus piernas, pero en ese movimiento arriesgado su brazo izquierdo quedo lastimado debido a la fricción del suelo. A pesar del dolor se levanto y continuo corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo, creyendo que estaba siendo perseguida, pero lo que no sabia era que el grupo que estaba detrás de ella ya había noqueado a los tipos.

– ¿que mierda hacen? deberían de ir delante para evitar lo que acaba de pasar – -grito enfadada Levy al ver a su mejor amiga ser herida.

– eso fue una prueba para ella – -contesto Luffy mientras continuaba corriendo.

– ¿prueba? – -cuestiono Juvia.

– exacto, ella la acaba de superar, queríamos ver si era capaz de arriesgarse por Natsu, el desde el mismo momento que entro en Impel Down la había perdonado, el sabia que si se volvía a encontrar con ella la perdonaría como si nada hubiese pasado, por eso estamos nosotros para determinar si ella merecía esa oportunidad – -comento Ace mientras se ponía a la altura de las chicas.

– eso es muy retorcido, ponerla a prueba de esa manera – -cuestiono la peli azul de cabellos largos molesta.

– ella ha sufrido, mucho desde que se fue, creo que eso demuestra que es apta – -rebatió Levy

– puede ser, pero necesitábamos confirmarlo con nuestros propios ojos, Natsu ya es parte de nuestra Familia y no íbamos a permitir que sufriera de nuevo, acaso ¿no harías lo mismo por protegerla a ella? – -cuestiono Luffy sin mirarlas.

– …. – -Levy no contesto ya que sabia que tenía razón.

A unos metros Lucy seguía corriendo, entonces se topo con 5 tipos que le bloquearon el paso, pero no le importo, consiguió esquivar a los 3 primeros, pero uno de los dos que faltaban la agarro del brazo derecho y la atrajo hacia él para cortar su cuello, Lucy reacciono y se agacho, pero la navaja le hizo un corte pequeño pero profundo a la derecha de la zona central de la frente. Lucy se levanto y le dio un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas en la cara al tipo, consiguió partir su nariz, este la soltó, Lucy intento continuar su camino, pero los que había esquivado la habian rodeado. Pero los refuerzos llegaron.

– ! abran paso Perras ¡ – -grito Luffy mientras los golpeaba a diestra y siniestra.

– que na ... – -uno de los tipos no pudo acabar su frase ya que Luffy le dio un puñetazo que lo mando a volar, los obstáculos desaparecieron, Luffy y los chicos adelantaron a Lucy la cual quedo sorprendida por esa fuerza.

– no te quedes atrás Lu-chan – -comento Levy mientras la pasaba por el lado.

La oji marrón reacciono y continuo corriendo, pero a diferencia de antes, los chicos se encontraban en la cabeza, Lucy intento alcanzarlos, pero no podía, corría con todas sus fuerzas pero ni siquiera se podía acercar, ella iba a la cabeza de Levy y Juvia. Al primero al que encontraron fue a Gajeel debido a que cayo dos pisos.

– gigigigi lo derrote – -se reía Gajeel mientras estaba tirado en el suelo a unos metros de Burgues.

– ! Gajeel ¡ – -grito Levy nada mas verlo, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo para arrodillarse a su lado.

– enana tranquila estoy "coff coff coff" bien – -contesto el oji rojo después de toser un poco de sangre.

– si dices que estas bien y toses sangre no estas bien – -rebatió ella mientras lo acomodaba en su regazo y lloraba

– por favor no llores – -pidió el peli negro mientras estiraba su mano para secarle las lagrimas.

– lo siento, no pudo parar, me alegro que estés bien – -contesto ella mientras sujetaba la mano de Gajeel.

– bien yo me quedo atendiendo a Gajeel, sigan y encuentren a Gray – -dijo el mayor de los hermanos D.

Nada mas escuchar eso, el resto continuo su mano, después de subir dos pisos se toparon con Gray, el cual a duras penas estaba saliendo de la habitación donde había luchado, Juvia al verlo se abalanzo contra él.

– Gray-sama esta bien "sniff sniff Juvia estaba "sniff sniff" preocupado – -dijo la peli azul de cabellos largos mientras lloraba encima del pecho de Gray.

– tranquila ya paso, estoy vivo eso es lo importante – -le contesto Gray mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza.

– "sniff sniff sniff" Gray-sama – -lloro con fuerza mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

– no …. puedo res …. pirar, socorro …. me ahogo – -decía el oji negro mientras se ahogaba.

– nooooo Gray-sama no se vaya aun – -dijo la peli azul alterada mientras le daba bofetadas en la cara para despertarlo, lo cual consiguió después de dejarle los mofletes inflados.

– pensé que me moría, oigan me ven tanto la cara ¿tengo algo? – -pregunto un gray con la cara inflada por los golpes.

– jejejejejeje no tienes nada – -comento Luffy con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

– menos mal – -dijo este algo mas aliviado.

– bien solo falta Natsu, Lucy por favor sube tres pisos y cuando llegues busca el tejado que da al lado donde estábamos antes, en el suelo del tejado estará Natsu – -ordeno el peli negro mientras se sentaba para atender a Gray.

– entendido – -contesto ella mientras salio corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

A diferencia de la primera parte del trayecto, Lucy no encontró a nadie, todo estaba vació para su suerte. Cuando llego al lugar que le habian indicado se puso a buscar la zona que correspondía con la descripción, cabe resaltar que la habitación era bastante grande y tuvo que buscar la ventana exacta. Después de una intensa y desesperada búsqueda llego al lugar donde le habian dicho, se acerco para ver si podía abrir las ventanas, pero todas estaban selladas, cuando miro un poco mas hacia delante vio como Natsu estaba acostado en el suelo lleno de heridas y sangre, ante esto Lucy se desespero y busco la manera de romper el cristal.

Para su suerte el impacto de la caída de Natsu y Oboro había agrietado varias ventanas, lo cual aprovecho, agarro una silla de la habitación y comenzó a dar golpes contra el cristal, el cual después de varios golpes con todas sus fuerzas se rompió, como pudo rompió los resto de cristales que pudieran ser peligrosos y se preparo para saltar, entonces se percato de que estaba a unos cinco metro de altura del tejado, pero no le importo y salto, al caer tuvo que tener cuidado de no resbalarse y caer del tejado. Como pudo fue caminando hacia Natsu, pero al ver el cuerpo empalado de Oboro, el miedo de que algo peor le haya ocurrido a Natsu se incremente. Con el máximo cuidado de no caerse, se acerco asta donde estaba el cuerpo de peli rojo de mechas plateadas, el cual tenia los ojos cerrados.

– Natsu por favor, despierta, dime que estas bien – -dijo la rubia mientras se arrodillaba al lado de Natsu.

– …. ¿que? ¿Luce? ¿Eres ... tu? – -pregunto este con los ojos entre abiertos, su voz sonaba muy cansada.

– gracias a dios, gracias a dios – -murmuraba la rubia mientras intentaba contener el llanto.

– tranquila no es para tanto – -comento este con una media sonrisa.

– ¿como que no es para tanto idiota? Estas cubierto de sangre, golpes ... por dios ¿eso es una quemadura? Natsu ... idiota, claro que es para tanto, estas destrozado– -exploto la rubia debido a la tensión que estaba acumulando, sus lagrimas rodaban por su rostro con bastante fluidez.

– jejejeje tienes razón …. creo que va siendo hora ... de que nos vayamos ... por favor no llores – -contesto Natsu, intento levantarse, pero fue inútil ya no tenia fuerzas, esto hizo reaccionar a la rubia, la cual se seco como pudo las lagrimas y se acerco a él.

– deja, yo te llevare, ya no puedes hacer esfuerzos – -dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba a Natsu y lo cargo en su espalda.

– vaya si que eres fuerte – -comento Natsu debido al asombro que le acuso que lo pudiera cargar casi sin problemas.

– no, no lo soy – -contesto ella mientras comenzaba a caminar.

– claro que eres fuerte, no todos corren el riesgo de venir corriendo hasta aquí, y encima estas herida, tu eres fuerte Luce – -contesto Natsu mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el hombro de Lucy.

– … – -Lucy solo que quedo callada, las lagrimas y el moquear de su nariz le impedían hablar, así que continuo sin decir nada, pasando cerca de Oboro.

– ¿acaso no vas a matarme Natsu Dragoneel? – -pregunto una voz profunda a sus espaldas, ante eso Lucy quedo petrificada.

– no hay necesidad de que hayan muertos – -respondió el peli rojo de mechas plateadas mientras giraba a duras penas su cabeza para ver a Oboro.

– a pesar de nuestras diferencias tengo que admitir que has sido un rival increíble, diste lo mejor de ti para detenerme y por eso te admiro. Sabes, tendrías mucho prestigio en el bajo mundo, tendrías todo lo que desearas, dinero, poder y mujeres ¿porque no te unes a la Facción de Naraku? – -le prepuso el albino

– gracias, pero ya tengo todo lo que necesito, no ambiciono nada mas – -comento el peli rojo me chas plateadas con franqueza.

– es una lastima, pero por tradición, cuando un asesino de la Facción de Naraku es derrotado o asesinado, el asesino pasa a ser parte de la facción, en el caso de dejarlo vivo, se le da prestigio y riquezas para evitar que hable, dime Natsu Dragoneel ¿que es lo que tu deseas? – -pregunto el albino.

– interesante, en ese caso …... – -contesto Natsu en voz baja, solo Oboro lo escucho

– si ese es tu deseo así sera – -contesto Oboro.

– Oeeeee Natsu, ya llegamos, espera ahora curaremos tus heridas – -grito Luffy desde la ventana rota.

En ese momento la rubia y el oji jade miraron en dirección hacia donde estaba Luffy, vieron como bajo de un salto, rompiendo varias tejas en el proceso, luego se puso cerca de la pared y comenzó a golpearla con todas sus fuerzas, en menos de 5 segundos, la pared había sigo agujereada de al manera que podían pasar sin problemas. Mientras esto sucedía, Oboro observaba la escena con tranquilidad.

"eres un autentico Monstruo Natsu Dragoneel, en todo momento calculaste todo para evitar que muriera, el truco de la espada en llamas es mas de lo que parece, cada corte hecho con esa espada, corta y cauteriza la zona, así evitas que tu oponente muera desangrado, y en el impacto de ahora, evitaste que la espada tocara puntos vitales mortales, y el fuego de la espada desapareció cuando le escupiste momentos antes de salir disparado, esta bien Natsu Dragoneel cumpliré con tu petición por el honor de la facción Naraku, falsificare y modificare todo" pensó el albino mientras veía alejarse a Natsu y compañía.

– oye Natsu ¿ese de hay no es Oboro empalado? – -pregunto Luffy muy extrañado.

– si, pero no te preocupes no se morirá – -le contesto Natsu sin darle importancia.

– a bueno, venga hay que darse prisa quiero comer ya – -contesto Luffy mientras se adelantaba.

– oigan ¿no deberíamos de capturarlo ahora que tenemos la oportunidad? – -pregunto Levy.

– la batalla ha acabado no hay porque hacer mas – -le contesto Ace.

– pero ese monstruo ha sido su enemigo – -insistió Juvia al ver esa pasividad.

– es cierto, pero no es por voluntad propia, ademas ya no esta – -señalo Gajeel.

– ¿pero cuando? – -atino a decir la rubia cuando se giro y observo que el abino ya no estaba allí.

Ante ese escenario, las chicas se sorprendieron, pero sus acompañantes varones no lo hicieron, así que tuvieron que ignorarlo y bajar. Una vez abajo, entraron en el edificio, Natsu fue tratado con todos los medicamentos y vendajes que disponían. Una vez acabaron bajaron para encontrarse con el resto, de esta manera acabo la batalla en la mansión de Loki también conocida como la mansión del Gorosei, este podría ser el fin de esta batalla, pero a excepción de unos pocos, el resto desconocían que una quedaba otra batalla por librar.

Dos semanas después del incidente, la gente de Loki había desaparecido de las calles de Magnolia, la paz parecía reinar en la ciudad, pero en casa de cierto oji jade, las cosas no eran así, los gritos de agonía del trió de monstruos se escuchaban casi por todo el vecindario.

– por favor, detente – -rogó Natsu a duras penas.

– "coff coff coff" esto es "coff coff coff" un infierno – -tosió con fuerza Gray.

– cerdo hijo de perra – murmuro Gajeel desde el suelo.

– haber trió de imbéciles, sino se están quietos, las hormonas curativas no les harán ningún efecto – -comento Sanji con desgana mientras entraba con tres platos de sopa.

– ¿se encuentran mejor? – -pregunto Lucy mientras entraba en el salón acompañada por todos los amigos de Natsu.

– Yeeeehaaaaa, tranquila Kosei-chan en tres días estarán como nuevos, gracias a los conocimientos de medicina del doctor Chooper y mis hormonas curativas se recuperaran en ese periodo de tiempo sin secuelas – -comento el peli morado mientras hacia poses extrañas.

– no me llames doctor, pedazo de cabrón – -comento Chooper sonrojado mientras movía su cuerpo de manera extraña.

– ¿Kosei-chan? – -murmuro la rubia con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

– por cierto Natsu tenias un carta en el buzón - -comento Luffy mientras le tiraba la carta a la cara del oji jade.

– ¿acaso eres idiota? Como la voy a abrir y mucho menos leer de esta manera – -recrimino un Natsu vendado de pies a cabeza, solo se veían sus cabellos, sus ojos, su boca y sus fosas nasales.

– shishishishishishishi es cierto – -respondió este mientras iba a buscar la carta.

– venga aguanten chicos solo les quedan tres días de tratamiento infernal para caminar de nuevo, luego podrán hacer lo que quieran con sus novias – -bromeo Sabo a espadas de todos.

– …. – -al no escuchar ningún comentario se giro para ver la reacción de sus amigos.

– tampoco era tan malo, espera, Luffy ¿que pasa? – -pregunto el rubio al ver que este estaba muy serio leyendo el papel.

– chicos, por fin llego, la demanda por vandalismo, violencia, destrucción de propiedad privada e intento de asesinato por parte de la familia Golgen-Regalus – -comento Luffy con emoción.

– ! Queeeeeeeee ¡ – -gritaron todos los presentes a excepción de Luffy, sus hermanos, el trió monstruoso, Sanji y Zoro.

– una demanda ¿pero que mierdas esta pasando? – -grito alterado Laxus ante la noticia, pero su esposa le dio un puñetazo que lo tumbo en el suelo.

–bruto casi despiertas a la niña, aunque con el grito de antes me sorprende que no se haya despertado – -comento la albina mientras acariciaba la cabeza del bebe que estaba en su mochila canguro.

– pobre Laxus – -prensaron el trió de monstruos al ver como fue noqueado por su esposa.

– haber como les explico, antes de iniciar las cosas aquí en Magnolia fuimos a los principales centros de control de la familia Golden-Regalus, en ese transcurso a parte de patear trasero íbamos recopilando información por si en un futuro la necesitáramos, entonces antes de regresar a magnolia, decidió que había que llevar a cabo una acción legal como medida para evitar problemas a futuro – -comento Natsu mientras se acomodaba para estar mas cómodo.

– ¿con problemas a futuro te referías a la demanda? – -pregunto Erza.

– exacto, no solo vamos a destruirlos físicamente, sino que también los expondremos al publico y su organización se ira por el desagüe – -contesto el oji jade con una sonrisa desafiante.

– entonces ¿ya tienen todo listo? ¿Solo les faltaba que ellos dieran el primer movimiento? – -pregunto Levy con bastante asombro.

– si, solo nos falta esperar que uno de los testigos se recupere, ádemas aun tenemos dos piezas importantes en esta batalla, por cierto Ivan ¿como se encuentran Rogue y Yukino? – -pregunto Natsu con interés.

– el daño físico y hormonal era severo pero gracias a la medicación se recuperaran al final de esta semana, pero el daño mental que han sufrido no puede solucionarse con hormonas y descanso, se ha tenido que sedarlos para mantenerlos tranquilos y no enloquezcan– -contesto con pesar el peli morado.

– suena horrible – -comento la peli roja con impotencia.

– es cierto, hay que ser unos monstruos para hacer algo así – -contesto Jerard mientras tomaba mano de su novia.

– Luffy ¿cuanto tiempo tenemos hasta que sea el juicio? – -pregunto Natsu.

– según este sobre, tenemos solo dos semanas para ir al juicio – -comento Luffy con seriedad.

– joder es muy poco tiempo, en ese caso, Levy, tu papa era psiquiatra ¿no? ¿Crees que pueda ayudarnos con ellos dos? – pregunto Natsu esperanzado.

– si lo es, pero no creo que solo en dos semanas sea capaz de prepararlos para el juicio – -comento apenada la peli azul de cabellos cortos.

– no te preocupes, solo necesito las nociones básicas del tratamiento intensivo de hipnoterapia, pienso encargarme del resto – -contesto el oji jade con una sonrisa.

– tienes pensado hacer ¿eso? es algo peligroso, recién te estas recuperando de la batalla – -argumento Gray con preocupación.

– es la última opción, no queda mas, sin ellos todo lo que tengamos no servirá y se complicaran las cosas – -contesto Natsu mientras cerraba los ojos.

– estoy con Salamander, estamos en el final, todos tenemos que dar lo máximo – -intervino el oji rojo.

– ¿de que están hablando? – -preguntaron las chicas casi al unisono, ya que ese trió de monstruos los habian ignorado a todos y se enfrascaron en su conversación.

– la última opción a la que se refiere es ….. – -en el momento en el que Gray iba a decir algo, este cayo dormido en el acto.

– ya empezó, Salamander no digas na ... gagagagaga – -murmuro Gajeel mientras caía dormido en su cama.

– cierto sino seria preocuparles mucho, Luffy no ... – -y el oji jade también cayo en el acto.

– vaya han caído redondos, sera mejor que cubra la comida – -comento Sanji con una gota de sudor.

– ¿de que opción estaban hablando? – -pregunto Lucy con curiosidad.

– no lo sabemos, ustedes solo confíen en Natsu – -comento el menor de los peli negros mientras ponía una cara de nerviosismo extremo y miraba hacia otra dirección.

– tu sabes de que están hablando ¿cierto Luffy? – -comento Nami con cara larga.

- emmmmm bueno yo – -antes de decir mas, Luffy fue noqueado por Sabo.

– Sabo ¿porque has noqueado a Luffy? – -pregunto Koala también con cara larga.

– bueno es que "golpe" – -este fue por parte de Ace, quien agarro a sus hermanos y los cargo a los hombros.

– bueno sera mejor dejarlos descansar, nos vemos – -comento el mayor de los hermanos D mientras huía de la escena con los cuerpos de sus hermanos.

– pero ¿que clase de reacción era esa? – -se preguntaron la mayoría de los presentes con extrañeza.

"sea mejor que no diga nada,no lo entenderían, y si lo hacen se preocuparan por Natsu, espero que pueda recuperarse y que no se deje consumir, sino sera difícil de tratar con él" pensó Ace mientras se dirigía hacia el coche.

Los días antes del juicio fueron bastante ajetreados para Natsu y sus amigos, todos se encontraban preparando las cosas para que el juicio saliera a su favor, el trió de monstruos ya estaba recuperado y tenían todo listo. El día antes del juicio, por la mañana, Natsu se encontraba en el hospital, acompañado de Franky, quien ayudado por Zoro transportaban un piano, la gente del hospital los observaban muy sorprendimos incluso un guardia de seguridad los fue a parar, pero Natsu le mostró un permiso, con el cual tenían permitido meter el piano en el hospital. Con el máximo cuidado llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraban, entonces Natsu toco la puerta, quien le abrió fue le padre de Levy.

– muchas gracias por la ayuda señor McGarden – -saludo Natsu mientras inclinaba su cabeza.

– no puedes agradecerme nada, no han mejorado, tal y como especificaste los he dejado en estado de hipnosis y están estabilizados – -contesto el peli azul con cierto pesar.

– eso es todo, de nuevo le agradezco, bien chicos metan el piano, y hagan guardia en la puerta – -contesto Natsu mientras le tendía la mano al doctor McGarden para despedirlo.

– no se lo que tienes planeado hacer, pero deseo que tengas éxito, esos pobres chicos merecen una segunda oportunidad – -contesto el peli azul mientras correspondió el saludo.

– Natsu esta listo – -comento Zoro mientras salia de la habitación.

– gracias – -se limito a contestar Natsu.

Una vez hubo cerrado la puerta, Natsu se acerco a Yukino, se mordió el pulgar derecho de tal manera que sangro, puso su sangre en la frente de Yukino y con ella dibujo un circulo y un punto en el centro de este, a continuación hizo lo mismo con Rogue, una vez marco al peli negro y la peli plateada uso su sangre para dibujarse el también un circulo y un punto en la frente. Entonces se acerco a piano y todo comenzo. A fuera de la habitación, el doctor McGarden no se había marchado, observaba impaciente la puerta, entonces se percato que los guardianes de la puerta se veían pálidos y no paraban de sudar.

– disculpen ¿se encuentran bien? – -pregunto el doctor McGarden con cierta preocupación.

– no … se preo … cupe y … aléjese … de aquí – -contesto Zoro con malestar en su voz.

– joder … espero que … no tarde mucho … esto es … insoportable – -comento Franky mientras apoyaba su espalda en la pared.

– esos hijos de puta … les jodieron bien … el cerebro – -respondo Zoro mientras cruzaba sus brazos y cerraba los ojos.

– cierto – -se limito a contestar Franky.

Después de ese pequeño intercambio de palabras, los dos guardianes se limitaron a quedarse en silencio. El tiempo transcurría lenta y dolorosamente para ellos dos, desde a fuera se podía observar como los dos no tenían buen aspecto, después de la primera media hora, los dos lucían mas pálidos y sus cuerpos temblaban. Al final después de 2 horas, los chicos se relajaron y se dejaron caer al suelo mientras tenían apoyadas sus espaldas en la pared.

– eso fue horrible "coff coff coff" – -dijo Zoro mientras se quitaba el sudor de su frente.

– no te relajes "coff coff coff" tenemos que ir "coff coff coff" por Natsu – -contesto Franky a duras penas, intento de levantarse, pero fallo.

– pero … ¿que les ha pasado? – -decía un incrédulo peli azul.

– no se preocupe por nosotros, ahora Natsu es la prioridad – -contesto el peli verde mientras se levantaba y abría la puerta.

Nada mas entrar los tres a la habitación vieron el cuerpo del peli rojo de mechas plateadas tendido en el suelo, se podía apreciar que su cuerpo temblaba, su respiración era irregular y había rastros de vomito en el suelo y la cama de los dos hospitalizados. El doctor McGarden se percato que el piano que habian traído estaba completamente despedazado, cosa que le llamo la atención ya que ni había escuchado ningún ruido que proviniera de la habitación.

– joder Natsu estas hecho mierda – -comento Zoro mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse y lo apoyaba en su hombro, acción que imito Franky.

– vaya esta ardiendo, tenemos que llevarlo a un lugar seguro, no podemos dejar que la gente lo vea y comiencen las preguntas – -comento Franky mientras comenzaba a caminar.

– Luceeeee jejejejeje Luceeee ya veras jejeejejeje – -murmuraba el peli rojo de mechas plateadas con voz débil.

– ya empiezan las alucinaciones, genial lo que nos faltaba, nada mas llegar al coche tocara atarlo con las cadenas – -comento Zoro con fastidio.

– doctor, le encargamos el resto, una vez compruebe que Yukino y Rogue se encuentren bien y certifique-lo para que puedan testificar mañana – -comento el peli azul de cabellos claros.

– jejejejejejejejej Luceeeee, ya veras jejejejejejeje – -murmuraba de nuevo Natsu, su rostros mostraba una sonrisa extraña y sus ojos estaban opacos.

– venga rápido, como empiece con mas alucinaciones montara un problema grande – -apuro Zoro casi corriendo para sacarlo del hospital

Después de esa escena tan extraña, el doctor McGarden despertó a Yukino y Rogue, para su sorpresa, ellos se despertaron sin armar ningún alboroto y parecían lucidos. El peli azul comenzo a examinarlos y para su sorpresa, después de todos los test se dio cuenta de que estaban sanos mentalmente, algo inaudito a sus ojos, rápidamente certifico el documento que acreditaba que los dos estaban en condiciones para asistir al juicio, incluso les certifico el alta, pero para lograr eso tuvo que hacer mucho papeleo cosa que le llevo su tiempo. Ese día había sido muy largo para el doctor McGarden, nada mas regreso a su casa se dio un buen baño y fue a comer con su familia.

– papa ¿te encuentras bien? Pareces muy callado – -comento Levy con preocupación.

– no te preocupes, es solo que hoy han pasado cosas que no esperaba, parecían milagros – -comento el peli azul mientras continuaba cenando.

– creo que se a lo que te refieres, Natsu y sus amigos tienen esa capacidad – -contesto ella con una sonrisa.

– ¿tu sabes que hicieron? – -pregunto desconcertado el peli azul.

– la verdad es que no, intentamos averiguarlo, pero no tuvimos éxito, pero es Natsu, todos confiamos en él – -contesto ella con confianza.

– ya veo – -se limito a contestar el peli azul.

"se lo que sea que haya hecho ese chico, espero que no le haya causado efectos secundarios, pero supongo que si mi hija confía en él, solo me toca hacer lo mismo" pensó el peli azul.

El tiempo transcurrió, todos los presentes se encontraban en la sala del juzgado, en el lado derecho estaban Loki y un grupo de abogados, los cuales parecían bastante buenos, a la izquierda se encontraban Natsu y sus dos hermanos de batalla, detrás de ellos todos sus amigos, los cuales estaban algo ansiosos ya que el abogado de los chicos aun no llegaba.

– jejejejejej parece que no tiene abogado, todas sus amenazas eran puras mentiras – -se burlo el peli naranja, ante eso los chicos solo lo ignoraron.

– oe oe Natsu ¿cuando llegan tus padres con el abogado? – -pregunto Gray cansado de esperar.

– no te preocupes hay están – -señalo Natsu mientras los seguía con la mirada.

– disculpen la demora chicos, hubo un atasco y nos retrasamos – -comento la madre de Natsu con tranquilidad.

– bueno les presentamos a su abogado, el señor Phoenix Wright – -dijo Igneel mientras presentaban a un hombre de traje azul, corbata roja. El hombre tenia un cabello negro y engominado hacia atrás.

– es un gusto conocerlo, estamos en sus manos señor Wright – -saludo Natsu mientras le tendía la mano.

– el gusto es mio, sus padres me han puesto al corriente del caso y créanme vamos a ganar – -contesto el peli negro mientras correspondía el saludo de Natsu.

– preside el juicio el excelentísimo juez Decim – -informo en voz alta uno de los guardias.

En ese instante todos pudieron observar al juez, parecía una persona seria, su piel pálida hacia juego con su cabello blanco. Una vez llego al estrado se sentó y contemplo la sala.

– bien nos encontramos aquí por el caso expuesto por la familia Golden-Regalus, el cual consiste en una demanda por violencia extrema contra sus empleados, grave destruccion de propiedad privada e intento de asesinato del joven Loki Golgen-Regalus ¿cierto? – -comento el oji celeste.

– es tal y como a dicho su señoría, nosotros la parte demandante solicitamos la cadena perpetua de los tres individuos implicados en el incidente de la mansión del Gorosei, además de una compensación económica de 10.000.000 de dolares por los graves destrozos de la mansión – -hablo uno de los abogados de Loki.

– bien ¿algo que tenga que decir la parte acusada? – -pregunto el juez mientras los miraba.

– solo tengo una cosa que decir señoría – -contesto el peli negro mientras tenia la cabeza agachada-.

– adelante exprese lo ahora – -le incito el juez.

– señoría ... !PROTESTO¡ – -grito el peli negro mientras se levantaba de la mesa y golpeaba con ambas manos la mesa.

– ejemmm deme su alegato señor Wright – -contesto el peli blanco con una gota de sudor, ya que se había asustado por la reacción del abogado de Natsu y sus amigos.

– recurro a la locución In Dubio Pro Reo para aclarar este malentendido, como puede ver en los siguientes documentos, todo lo que esta alegando la parte acusadora es que mis tres protegidos fueron capaces de acabar con un gran numero de personas cualificadas como guarda espaldas profesiones, ademas de generar destrozos que son prácticamente imposibles para tres estudiantes de preparatoria, digame señoría y señores acusadores, como tres simples chicos de preparatoria han podido acabar con ... déjeme ver los datos, 570 guardaespaldas ellos solos y conseguir armas para derribar una puerta tan grande como es la de la mansión del Gorosei, eso es lo que diré por el momento, si son tan amables de explicarme con lo lograron estaré encantado de escucharlos – -comento el peli negro mientras se acomodaba en su silla.

– tal y como menciona la parte defensora, físicamente es imposible que solo tres chicos menores de edad fuesen capaces de realizar toda esa masacre ¿tiene la parte acusadora algo que valide su acusación? – -pregunto el peli blanco.

– si queremos mostrar una prueba audiovisual de los sucesos – -comento otro de los abogados de Loki, este se levanto con un portátil en mano y se lo entrego a su señoría.

– lo que puedo apreciar es una cinta de vigilancia de la entrada de la mansión, pero por el momento no veo nada mas – -comento el oji blanco.

– por favor pase al minuto 45:07 – -comento el abogado.

– interesante – -murmuro el juez.

– díganos señoría ¿que puede apreciar en el vídeo? – -comento el abogado con arrogancia.

– lo que puedo ver, es como la persona que los a contratado esta golpeando a un joven de cabellos negros – -contesto el juez con molestia en su voz.

– ¿que mierdas? – -dijeron todos los abogados y el propio Loki, en la cinta de seguridad se observaba como a la entrada del castillo Loki estaba golpeando a Rogue.

– tal y como puede ver señoría, la imagen del acusador no es muy limpia que digamos, es mas, puedo probar que todo este juicio es solo una trampa para arruinar la vida de mis clientes, principalmente Natsu Dragoneel – -contraataco el peli negro con una sonrisa.

– le escucho señor Wright – -contesto el juez.

– protesto señoría, esto es una vil mentira y manipulación de nuestro material– -argumento otro de los abogados de Loki.

– protesta denegada, continué señor Wright – -rebatió el juez.

– bien, la defensa llama a declarar al joven Rogue Cheny – -contesto el peli negro mientras señalaba la puerta de la sala.

En ese momento el guardia que custodiaba la puerta la habría y llamo a Rogue, quien entro en la sala, lentamente se acerco hasta el estrado y una vez allí miro al juez, este el hizo una señal para que se sentara en la parte de su derecha, en esos momentos la cara de Loki estaba descompuesta por la sorpresa de verlo hay ya que pensaba que estaría ingresado en un hospital psiquiátrico por el resultado de la tortura.

– joven Rogue Cheny, jura decir toda la verdad y nada mas que la verdad – -comento un guardia mientras le ponia el codigo penal delante.

– yo Rogue Cheny juro decir toda la verdad y nada mas que la verdad – -contesto mientras apoyaba su mano derecha en el libro.

– bien joven ¿podría decirnos porque en el vídeo aparece siendo golpeado por el acusador? – -pregunto el peli blanco mientras lo observaba detenidamente.

– señoría, yo fui a encarar a Loki, por el hecho de que intento violar a mi amiga Yukino Aguria – -contesto el peli negro de manera solemne.

– ¿a que se refiere con intento? – -pregunto el oji celeste de cabello engominado.

– Natsu Dragoneel y sus dos amigos impidieron que Loki violase a mi amiga, cuando me entere de eso, fui a encararlo, pero me pillo desprevenido y comenzo a golpearme – -contesto el peli negro mientras miraba a Loki.

– ¿algo que desee preguntar la parte acusada al testigo? – -pregunto el peli blanco una vez acabo de escuchar la historia de Rogue.

– si, no es cierto señor Cheny que usted y su amiga han estado consumiendo alucinógenos? No podría haberse equivocado su amiga? a lo mejor solo fue una alucinación a causa de consumir Platinum Lily– -pregunto otro de los abogados.

– !PROTESTO SEÑORÍA¡ Puedo demostrar que la salud tanto física como mental del testigo y de su amiga son y fueron idóneas en los momentos acaecidos hace un mes– -protesto el peli negro mientras entregaba unos documentos al oji azul.

– tal como puedo ver en estos documentos, tanto Yukino Aguria y Rogue Cheny están y estuvieron sanos físicamente y mentalmente, sus test y análisis son correctos y hoy se entregaron los resultados, y por lo que pudo apreciar estaban sellados, ahora si he escuchado bien, acaba de mencionar que esto fue hace un mes ¿es cierto eso joven Cheny? – -pregunto el peli blanco mientras dejaba los documentos a un lado.

– es tal y como el señor Wright y usted dicen, todo esto ocurrió hace un mes – -contesto el oji rojo.

– por lo que puedo observar la cinta de seguridad solo marca el periodo de tiempo entre cada hora y no pone fechas, esto es una negligencia en la seguridad de la mansión Gorosei – -comento el juez con molestia en su voz.

– emmmm señoría nosotros pedimos un descanso para negociar con la parte demandada – -comento otro de los abogados de Loki.

– entendido, disponen de media hora para la negociación – -contesto el oji azul mientras se levantaba y abandonaba la sala, al igual que los guardias.

– vaya bajada de pantalones, que es lo que nos ofrecen – -contesto el peli negro.

– el señor Loki les ofrece 20.000.000 dolares a cambio de que se queden callado y se los permita enviar a un correccional durante 7 semanas – -propuso uno de los abogados del peli naranja.

– vaya propuesta, escuchen nuestra contra oferta, pedimos sus testimonios para acusar a los Tenryubitos de estafa y malversación de fondos a nivel mundial– -comento el señor Wright.

– ¿! ESTA LOCO ¡? Quiero decir, no sabe de lo que esta hablando – -rebatió algo asustado uno de los abogados.

– vamos, todos ustedes lo saben, sino aceptan la propuesta el juicio ira a peor y nos encargaremos de que todos ustedes caigan, porque, según mis investigaciones, todos ustedes están en asuntos turbios – -rebatió el peli negro.

– … – -todos los abogados se quedaron callados

– fin de las negociaciones – -se limito a decir Natsu.

Entonces todos las personas que habian salido de la habitación regresaron, pero el juez se percato de que todos los guardias habian cambiado de apariencia, decidió no darle importancia, posiblemente solo fuese el cambio de guardia.

– por lo que parece la parte demandante no ha llegado a un acuerdo, por favor, la parte demandada ¿tiene algo que decir? – -pregunto el juez.

– si, quiero poner al descubierto que tanto la familia Golden-Regalus y sus allegados, incluyendo a sus abogados, están en asuntos fuera de la legalidad, no puedo permitir que gente así continué en el sistema judicial y social – -comento el peli negro mientras se acercaba al estrado, Natsu en ese instante preparo un proyector y mostró varias imágenes comprometedoras.

– como puede observar en esta imagen, todos los abogados aquí presentes se encuentran en un burdel, la siguiente bien a qui se observa que ese abogado esta aceptando un soborno, bien en las siguientes fotos todos aceptan sobornos y manipulan las pruebas – -contesto mientras Natsu pasaba las imágenes.

– también, tome, estos documentas demuestran que la familia Golden-Regalus ha estado financiando actividades ilegales, trafico de personas en oriente medio y su afiliación con una organización conocida en el bajo mundo como los Tenryubitos, los cuales promueven la esclavitud clandestina – -argumento el peli negro mientras entregaba otros documentos.

– tal y como dice todo es cierto, y esta certificado por el servicio de inteligencia de Ishgar y de Estados Unidos – -contesto con sorpresa mientras revisaba los documentos detenidamente.

– creo que ya no hace falta decir nada mas, todas las pruebas muestran la culpabilidad de este grupo de personas – -contesto el peli negro mientras los señalaba.

– ! Y UNA MIERDA ¡ – -grito Loki mientras se levantaba y sacaba una pistola, modelo Smith and Wesson 45.

– ¿que cree que esta haciendo joven? – -pregunto el oji azul enfurecido.

– jejejejejeje los matare a todos ustedes y luego escapare del país, hijos de perra nos han acorralado muy bien, los felicito pero esto se acaba aquí – -dijo mientras apuntaba a Natsu, entonces disparo, pero Natsu esquivo la bala, cosa que pudo apreciar el juez.

– hijo de puta no te muevas "Bang" ! Haaaaa mi mano ¡ – -grito el peli naranja debido al dolor, uno de los guardias le habían disparado en la mano de la pistola, debido al dolor, soltó el arma, cosa que aprovecharon el resto de guardias para ir a apresarlo, una vez esposado, comenzaron a curar su herida.

– gran trabajo joven – -le agradeció el oji azul al guardia que había disparado.

– no hay de que señoría, solo cumplía con mi deber – -contesto el guardia mientras levantaba la cabeza, para sorpresa de los amigos de Natsu, quien estaba allí de guardia era Sabo, entonces se percataron y miraron al resto de guardias, Luffy, Ace, Zoro y Sanji estaban disfrazados de guardias.

– en vista de todo lo ocurrido, condeno a Loki Golden-Regalus a cadena perpetua y abro una investigación oficial en contra de la familia Golden-Regalus y sus conexiones con los Tenryubitos – -declaro el juez mientras se levantaba del estrado.

– chicos lo consiguieron, enhorabuena – -dijeron todos los amigos de Natsu y sus hermanos.

– tienen razón, ahora salgamos de aquí y vayamos a celebrar nuestra victoria – -comento Natsu mientras se ponía en marcha.

Antes de que todos abandonaran la sala, Loki y sus abogados habian sido arrestados y sacados de la sala, uno a uno se fueron yendo de la sala. Mientras se dirigían a la salida, Natsu comento que tenia que ir al baño que se adelantaran. Una vez se marcharon Natsu saco su teléfono y realizo una llamada a cierto albino.

– gracias por tu ayuda, ya esta todo finalizado – -comento Natsu muy serio.

– entendido el pacto ha sido sellado, la próxima vez que nuestros caminos se crucen, me asegurare de asesinarte – -contesto el albino al otro lado de la linea.

– espero que no nos volvemos a cruzar, pero si es así ... te derrotare de nuevo – -contesto Natsu antes de colgar el teléfono.

Una vez finalizada comenzo a caminar lentamente por los pasillos del juzgado, entonces se cruzo con Decim, los dos se saludaron bajando ligeramente la cabeza y cuando cruzaron para pasar de largo Decim se detuvo y sin mirar a Natsu le hablo.

– joven Dragoneel, a pesar de haber falseado varias pruebas, doy por validos sus métodos tan poco ortodoxos – -comento el oji azul.

– me disculpo por no estar con unido a la legalidad penal, pero hay veces en las que hay que revelarse e ir por otros caminos para lograr algo de justicia – -contesto Natsu mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos.

– jejeje puede que tenga razón, al menos gracias a ustedes ya hemos destapado a la organización de los Tenryubitos, la prensa no se hará esperar y tenemos datos y localizaciones para evitar que escape una gran mayoría – -contesto el albino mientras miraba el techo del pasillo.

– al menos es algo que vale la pena, si me disculpa me marchare, mis amigos me esperan – -contesto mientras seguía su camino.

–una última cosa – -le llamo el juez, ante esas palabras Natsu solo se detuvo.

– es fácil hacer este tipo de cosas cuando eres joven, posiblemente en un mundo paralelo, usted estuviera en mi lugar y haría la vista gorda si yo hubiese hecho lo mismo, recuerde esto bien, la madurez tanto mental como física comporta responsabilidades y miedos, no lo olvide – -le anuncio el albino

Después de ese encuentro Natsu se reunió con sus amigos y se fueron a celebrar su victoria al local de Cana, todo era diversión y gritos, todos disfrutaban de la fiesta, Luffy, acompañado de Sabo, Ace, Brook, Franky, Chooper y Ussop bailaban y cantaban juntos encima de la mesa.

– Binks no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo Warera kaizoku, umi watteku Nami wo makura ni, negura wa fune yo Ho ni hata ni ketateru wa dokuro, te toca Ace – -grito Sabo mientras le pasaba el micrófono a su hermano.

– Arashi ga kita zo, senri no sora ni Nami ga odoru yo, DORAMU narase Okubyoukaze ni fukakerya saigo Asu no asahi ga nai jo nashi, tu turno Brook– grito el rubio con una sonrisa mientras le lanzaba el micrófono.

– Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, su turno Luffy-san – -canto el peli negro del afro.

– Binks no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo Kyou ka asu ka to yoi no yume Te wo furu kage ni, mou aenai yo Nani wo kuyokuyo, asu mo tsukuyo, vamos canta Natsu – -animo Luffy a su amigo peli rojo de mechas plateadas.

– esta bien, Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo DON to icchou utao, unaba wo uta Douse dare demo itsuka wa hone yo Hatenashi, atenashi, waraibanashi – -canto Natsu mientras se subía a la mesa, entonces los que habian cantado se pasaron los brazos por encima de sus compañeros y cantaron la ultima estrofa.

– Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho – -cantaron todos a la vez mientras se movían animados encima de la mesa.

– shishishishishishishi eso fue muy divertido, quiero mas carne – -grito Luffy mientras saltaba de la mesa y se dirigía a la cocina, pero Sanji salio cargado de platos y freno en seco a Luffy con una patada en la cara.

– quieto hay pedazo de goma usada, espera a que todos estemos sentados – -comento el rubio mientras pasaba por su lado.

– bien – -dijo Luffy mientras se levantaba y se fregaba la cara.

– la cena ya esta en la mesa, ya pueden comenzar – -comento Cana con una sonrisa.

– un momento aun falta alguien – -contesto Natsu.

– heeeee que dices, estamos todos mas las novias de Sanji, Chooper y Ussop, quiero cenar, cena, cena, cena – -comento molesto el peli negro mientras miraba fijamente la comida.

– Luffy idiota aun no lo habíamos hecho oficial – -comento el joven de nariz larga mientras le daba una colleja, pero antes de que comenzara la lluvia de preguntas, la puerta del local sonó.

– Cana debes de abrir la puerta – -comento divertido el peli rojo de mechas plateadas.

– heeeee no quiero abrir la puerta ya estoy sentada y estoy bebiendo, venga si la abres tu te dejo tocar mis pechos durante 5 minutos – -contesto ella de manera divertida.

– Canaaaaa no puedes ir diciendo esas cosas – -comento cierta rubia muy celosa.

– jajajajajajaja tranquila no iba enserio, parece que alguien no sabe controlar sus celos – -comento la peli castaña a modo de burla.

– emmm yo etooo emmm – -murmuraba una Lucy muy avergonzada.

– ya deja de molestar a Luce y abre la dichosa puerta mujer – -rebatió el peli rojo de mechas plateadas algo sonrojado por la reacción de Lucy.

– esta bien, pero no entiendo por que … "crack" – -se escucho el sonido de la garra de Cana al romperse después de abrir la puerta.

– por eso te dije que abrieras la puerta, espero que el viaje de regreso a Magnolia haya sido cómodo Baccus – -dijo Natsu mientras alzaba su mano a modo de saludo.

– ¿pero tu que? – -Cana estaba en Shock al ver a Baccus hay sus palabras no se articulaban bien además de estar casi estática, al ver eso Natsu la fue llevando hacia el centro de la sala.

– gracias por todo tu apoyo Natsu-san, de verdad te lo agradezco – -hablo el oji rojo mientras se arrodillaba delante de Natsu.

– jajajajaja ni lo menciones, la verdad es que fue una sorpresa que fueras uno de los subordinados de Dragon-san, y claro tu misión era bastante delicada, pero ahora ya ha acabado todo, puedes regresar al lugar que perteneces, junto a la persona que amas – -dijo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas mientras se ponía de cuclillas y le sonreía a la par que le tendía la mano, la cual acepto el peli castaño y se levanto.

– gracias, muchas gracias por todo – -menciono el peli negro antes de que sus lagrimas lo traicionaran y cayeran por sus mejillas.

– bueno dejemos los un momento a solas tienen que ponerse al día – -comento Luffy mientras salia de la sala para ir al patio interior y continuar la fiesta. Cuando todos salieron y cerraron la puerta, Baccus se sentó y le dio asiento a Cana, quien aun no sabia como reaccionar.

– ¿pero … como? ¿Porque estas aquí? ¿Y tus estudios y trabajo? – -pregunto ansiosa la peli marrón.

– tranquila, te lo contare todo – -le contesto este mientras tomaba aire para contar todo su historia.

Cana y Bacuss fueron amigos de infancia, siempre estuvieron juntos, incluso después de la muerte de la madre de Cana, luego la muerte de la madre de Baccus, los dos se apoyaron para salir adelante, y en el procesos los dos comenzaron a sentirse atraídos y comenzaron a salir. Pero un día Baccus encontró unos papeles de su madre, en los cuales se podía apreciar que estaba siendo acosada por un hombre rico, poco a poco fue investigando y se topo con que la muerte de su madre no fue un accidente, al parecer el hombre rico se caso de sus desplantes y la mando a matar.

Al descubrir esto, Baccus se sumió en una fuerte ira y rabia, así que decidió buscar venganza, con mucho esfuerzo e inversión de todo el dinero que poseía en ese momento, localizo al hombre, con cuidado se infiltro en la casa de aquel hombre, pero antes de que pudiera apuñalarlo mientras este estaba cenando, sintió remordimientos e intento marcharse, no obstante lo habian investigado previamente y habian descubierto quien era, lo capturaron después de una intensa persecución, cuando se reparaban para torturarlo un grupo de personas entraron en la mansión y derrotaron a todos los presentes, por muy poco Baccus fue salvado, fue llevado delante del cabecilla de aquella operación clandestina, Monkey D Dragon. este lo libero y se lo llevo lejos de aquel lugar, mientras Baccus estaba apunto de ser torturado, lo único en lo que pensaba era en que Cana no sufriera un destino similar al suyo por ser alguien importante para él.

– chico tienes suerte de que te hayamos encontrado y salvado antes de que te marcaran – -comento el peli negro de cabellos largos.

– muchas gracias por salvarme, yo yo deseaba matar a ese tipo, lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, pero pero eso no habría traído de regreso a mi madre – -contesto este mientras lagrimas silenciosas resbalaban por su cara.

– te he observado desde que comenzaste a investigar, eres bueno, demasiado bueno diría yo, muchas personas te tiene en el punto de mira, ahora tienes dos opciones, o desapareces y comienzas una vida al margen de todo esto tu solo, o te unes y nos ayudas, de esta manera podrás evitar que mas personas pierdan a seres queridos como tu, pero al igual que la anterior tu tendrás que desaparecer ¿dime, que decides? – -pregunto el peli negro mientras lo miraban.

– si me marcho con ustedes ¿podrían mantener a una persona a salvo? – -pregunto el peli negro con angustia.

– si te refieres a la señorita Cana Alberona, desde que comenzaste ya lo estuvimos haciendo, al igual que a ti mismo – -comento Dragon.

– en ese caso solo déjenme despedirme de ella – -comento le peli negro mientras se levantaba.

– tienes 7 horas a partir de ahora, alista tus pertenencias y despídete, nosotros nos encargaremos del papeleo, y por si ella te pregunta, ten una carta falsificada, es una solicitud de una universidad en el extranjero – -comento el hombre de piel morena mientras dejaba la carta en la mesa y se marchaba.

Después de aquella charla, Baccus fue directo a su casa, llamo a Cana y comenzo a explicarle su supuesta marcha al extranjero.

– Baccus por favor, déjame ir contigo – -insistió la peli castaña con lagrimas en los ojos.

– no puedo, tu lugar es Magnolia, no puedes venir conmigo, lo siento – -contesto el oji rojo mientras desviaba la mirada.

– en ese caso te iré a visitar todos los meses, dime donde vas a vivir y yo iré a verte – -insistió la peli castaña.

– lo siento, no puedo decirlo, por favor Cana no hagas esto mas difícil, no se cuando pueda regresa, creo que lo mejor seria que rompiéramos – -contesto el peli negro con mucho pesar en sus palabras.

– ¿que acabas de decir? – -pregunto sin entender la Alberona.

– yo, yo no quiero que esperes por mi, la distancia destruye muchas cosas, no quiero que esperes en vano por mi, creo que es la mejor solución – -contesto mientras agachaba la cabeza, pero en ese instante Cana le dio una bofetada en la mejilla.

– ! ERES ESTÚPIDO ¡ Nunca mas quiero saber de ti, eres un egoísta inmadura, a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, a pesar de todo ... me dices eso … creía que significaba mas para ti yo ... !TE ODIO¡ – -grito Cana antes de salir corriendo del departamento.

– es lo mejor para ti – -sonrió con tristeza antes de ponerse a gritar y destrozar todos los muebles que habian en su departamento, en su frenesí de rabia, tristeza y resentimiento consigo mismo.

– joder ... joder ... joder ... !JODEEEEEER ¡ – -grito con mucha mas fuerza mientras daba puñetazos a todo lo que podía.

–Yo los maldigo !TENRYUBITOOOOS ¡ – -volvió a gritar con gran ira y rencor mientras seguía con su destruccion.

– lo siento Cana, lo siento Cana – -murmuro mientras golpeaba a puño desnudo la pared.

– lo siento Cana, lo siento Cana, lo siento Cana – -volvió a decir mientras daba sus últimos golpes ensangrentados

– por favor no me odies, no quiero vivir sin ti, pero "sniff sniff sniff" mierda – -murmuro mientras caía de rodillas y lloraba amargamente.

Después de aquel fuerte ataque de ira, su cuerpo estaba cansado y sus puños estaban muy dañados, como pudo se los vendo y curo un poco, tuvo que cambiarse los vendajes tres veces por que la sangre las dañaba enseguida, cuando llego el momento, como pudo se levanto y cogió sus maletas, él se dirigía hacia la estación, sin ser consciente de que estaba siendo seguido por cierta peli marrón, la cual había escuchado todo lo que había pasado en su departamento, se quedo durante los 40 minutos de gritos de dolor y destrozos de su novio, Baccus tenia suerte de vivir en una casa algo apartada, sino abrían llamado a la policía.

Al ver que en 5 minutos salia su tren fue directo a la terminal donde embarcaría, justo cuando estaba delante del guardia, busco sus boletos, pero no los encontró, la desesperación se apodero de él, no quería perder el vuelo, si lo perdía la única opción para que Cana estuviera a salvo desaparecería. Pero cierta persona le regreso la esperanza.

– se te cayeron nada mas entrar en la estación – -dijo la Alberona con la voz ronca.

– gracias – -contesto el peli negro con tristeza, podía apreciar como ella tenia mal aspecto, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y su voz delataba que había llorado con fuerzas, se sentina muy culpable, pero era lo que debía de hacer para evitar que le pasara algo.

– no se porque te marchas exactamente, nunca fuiste un estudiante modelo, pero parece que es muy importante, haré lo que dices y seguiré con mi vida, pero al menos ven a verme una vez al año por favor, después de todo ¿seguimos siendo amigos no? – -dijo ella con una sonrisa muy forzada la cual parecía que iba a romperse en cualquier momento, pero su fuerza le impedía hacerlo.

– tienes razón, gracias por recogerlo – -contesto el mientras agarraba los boletos y se preparaba para embarcar.

Nada mas embarco y el tren comenzara con su trayecto, Baccus se dejo caer, se apoyo contra la puerta del tren y comenzo a llorar en silencio, mientras tapaba sus ojos con su mano derecha, paralelamente a esto, Cana una vez vio partir en tren cayo de rodillas y lloro con todas sus fuerzas, sin importarle que la gente la viera.

Después de recordar todo aquello mientras le contaba sus razones para marcharse, Baccus se percato de que Cana estaba callada y con la mirada baja, la verla así, supo que toda aquella información había sido demasiado para ella, por unos segundos pensó que ella podrida pensar que todo aquello fuera mentira, pero esa idea desapareció cuando recordó que Natsu le dijo que ella estaba al tanto de sus propios planes, Baccus se sintió culpable de haberla hecho sentir mal, se dispuso a marcharse, pero Cana lo retuvo, lo empujo a suelo, ella quedo sentada encima de él, cosa que provoco la sorpresa y sonrojo de Baccus, los cuales desaparecieron cuando Cana agarro su camisa y con la grimas en los ojos comenzo a recriminarle.

– !¿acaso eres un estúpido?¡ Como has hecho todo eso, dime ¿porque nunca me dijiste nada? ¿acaso ellos te obligaron a no decirme nada? – -pregunto ella mientras agarraba con fuerza el cuello de la camisa de Baccus.

– ellos no me obligaron, es mas me propusieron que te llevara, pero no podía separarte de tu padre, de este local que es herencia de tu madre, no podía hacerlo, ademas acompañarme era muy peligroso, ya en ocasiones me viste vendado de cuerpo entero, no podía darme el lujo de que te dañ … – -el oji rojo no pudo terminar ya que Cana le había asestado un puñetazo en la cara.

– me importa una mierda tus malditas escusas ... Yo, Yo lo único que necesitaba era estar a tu lado, me daba igual todo esto, estúpido, inmaduro de mierda ¿acaso me consideras débil? "puñetazo" ¿acaso me consideras tan débil "dos puñetazos seguidos" ¿porque decidiste que eso era lo mejor para mi !DIME¡? " otro puñetazo" ! PORQUE ¡ ... porque ... no confiaste en mi – -murmuro la última frase mientras colocaba su palma en la mejilla derecha del peli castaño, la cual estaba dañada por los golpes de Cana, la cara de Baccus estaba dañada por los golpes a pesar de ser pocos, su pómbulo estaba roto, tenia un ojo mirado y tenia el labio roto el cual no paraba de sangrar.

A pesar de haber sido pocos golpes, si habian sido muy fuertes, los nudillos de Cana estaban enrojecidos y le quedarían moratones en estos, la peli castaña se había detenido, pero ahora estaba llorando con amargura, lentamente apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Baccus, se aferro a su pecho, Baccus lentamente la abrazo y la estrecho con todas sus fuerzas, pero evitado de hacerle daño, necesitaba transmitirle que el también había sufrido, y que siempre la necesito, siempre tuvo el miedo de dejarla escapar, pensaba que si ella era feliz con alguien que valiera la pena, el podría estar bien, pero solo era una simple mentira, sentía celos, le dolía el pecho y se desvelaba por las noches pensado en ello, pero no podía dar marcha atrás, pero ahora ya no hay mas obstáculos, ni venganzas, ni persecuciones, solo ellos dos.

– por favor "hipp hipp" no me dejes "sniff sniff sniff" otra vez– -dijo la Alberona entre sollozos.

– pase lo que pase "sniff sniff sniff"yo "sniff sniff" yo "sniff sniff" mierda, yo a partir de ahora "sniff sniff sniff" no te dejare ir ya no Haahaaaa "sniff sniff" – -lloro con fuerza mientras la abrazaba con fuerzas, como si sintiera que se escaria de sus brazos, todo se sentía tan irreal que deseaba tocarla y sentirla para saber que no era un sueño.

– Buaaaaaaaaa eso es muy bonito Buaaaaaaaa – -se escucho llorar a alguien al otro lado de la puerta, es escucho un revuelo y la puerta cedió y se vino a bajo, todos habian estado escuchando la conversación.

– Buaaaaaa que bonito, Franky deja de llorar Buaaaaaa – -lloraba dramáticamente Chooper.

– yo "sniff sniff" Buaaaaa yo no estoy llorando "sniff sniff sniff" idiota – -lloraba enfadado el peli azul.

– cosas como estas te dan esperanza en que aun hay personas que valen la pena – -dijo Sabo mientras se limpiaba los mocos de su nariz.

– vaya Sabo no sabíamos que llorabas y menos que fueras tan sensible – -se burlaron Luffy y Ace.

– ! A CALLAR LOS DOS TAMBIÉN LLORABAN COMO NIÑAS¡ – -grito el rubio mientras señalaba el rastro de lagrimas.

– eso es mentira, es la contaminación ambiental – -se defendieron ellos mientras se secaban los rastros de lagrimas.

– JAJAJAJAJAJAJA son patéticos, dejando a estos niños pequeños, felicidades Cana – -dijo el oji jade mientras les sonreía.

– ahora si te matamos – -gritaron todos los ofendidos mientras perseguían a Natsu, quien no se quedo quieto.

– claro cuando me pillen jajajajajaja – -se burlo mientras corría por el local.

Después de esa escena, todos continuaron con la fiesta, riendo bailando y dividiéndose, como era natural en todos ellos, cada uno estaba con su respectiva pareja, en el caso de Cana y Baccus, ella estaba curando las heridas que ella le había hecho, la Alberona se sentía terriblemente apenada por haberlo golpeado con todas sus fuerzas, pero a él no le importo ya que se lo tenia merecido en cierto grado. El resto seguía divirtiendose, cierto peli rojo de mechas plateadas se había escabullido de la fiesta, después de la pequeña paliza de Sabo y compañía. Natsu llego al centro del patio, se sentó en la fuente y se dedico a observar la luna mientras bebía su vaso medio lleno de Margarita.

– vaya hoy es noche de luna negra – -comento Natsu mientras observaba el cielo oscuro.

– Cana tuvo una buena idea al poner luces en el patio, aunque el lector no puede saber como es este patio jejeje – -se dijo el oji jade mientras le daba un trago a su bebida.

– vaya, parece que los efectos secundarios de aquello me están desgastando bastante – -comento Natsu el ver como sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

– ¿efectos secundarios? – -escucho Natsu a sus espaldas la voz de cierta rubia.

– Luce ¿que haces aquí? – -pregunto Natsu sorprendido.

– emmmm bueno adentro todos estaban en pareja y me sentía fuera de lugar – -contesto la rubia con honestidad.

– jejejejeje vaya parece que todos se están divirtiendo – -bromeo el peli rojo de mechas plateadas mientras se movía un poco, dándole a entender a la rubia que se sentara a su lado.

– dime una cosa Natsu ¿como lograste que Yukino y Rogue se recuperaran? – -pregunto la rubia con mucha curiosidad.

– dejemos lo en que solo los ayude, te prometo que algún día te lo explicare – -le contesto mientras tomaba su mano.

– en ese caso solo puedo esperar ¿te importa si tomo un poco de lo tuyo? – -pregunto mientras acercaba su mano al vaso.

– claro pero esta un poco fuerte – -le contesto mientras le cedía el vaso.

– no sera para … "coff coff coff" tiene desasido triple seco – -dijo la rubia mientras se tapaba la boca.

– jejejeje te avise, emmmmm ¿te importa si te doy un abrazo? – -pregunto el oji jade mientras miraba a otro lado debido a la vergüenza que estaba experimentando.

– eee aaaa siiii cla … claro – -dijo ella muy nerviosa.

En ese momento Natsu dejo su vaso a un lado, se acerco a ella, la giro con delicadeza, la abrazo por encima de su pecho y apoyo su barbilla en el hueco del hombro de ella, la rubia quedo muy sorprendida por aquel abrazo, pero lo correspondió posando sus manos en los antebrazos del peli rojo de mechas plateadas, la oji café pudo notar como el cuerpo de Natsu temblaba y su respiración era un poco irregular, ella pensó que el estaba nerviosos por estar a su lado, no era del todo falso pero había otros motivos. Con decisión se aferro a los antebrazos de Natsu, tomo aire y comenzo a hablar .

– Natsu ¿estas bien? – -pregunto ella con nervios.

– no … te preocupes … solo estoy cansado – -dijo el oji jade con una voz cargada.

– Natsu yo … yo quiero saber si, … si nosotros … podemos … podemos ser … a ser lo que fuimos antes, volver a ser pareja – -dijo ella mientras agachaba la cabeza y se aferraba con fuerzas a los antebrazos de Natsu, cosa que despertó a Natsu de su trance.

– me temo que volver a ser lo de antes es imposible, ya no somos los mismos – -dijo el oji jade mientras aflojaba su agarre, ante esa respuesta los brazos de la rubia se desplomaron ya que creía que estaba siendo rechazada.

– vaya, lo entiendo – -dijo ella mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar con fuerza, daba las gracias de estar de espaldas, sino él la vería romperse lentamente.

– por eso, creo que debería de ser algo nuevo y desde el principio, comenzar a conocernos de nuevo, ya no quiero estar lejos de ti – -le contesto Natsu mientras con cuidado le daba la vuelta para verla a los ojos.

– ¿heeeee? – -contesto ella bastante confusa.

– claro que tengo ganas de volver a ser pareja, pero te pido que vayamos lentamente ¿te parece bien? – -pregunto el mientras posaba su mano derecha en la mejilla de ella.

– Haaaaawuaaaa – -grito ella mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

– Luce ¿que pasa? – -pregunto Natsu sin entender bien sus motivos.

– creí "sniff sniff que "sniff sniff sniff" me estabas "sniff sniff" rechazando – -contesto entre hipos mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de Natsu.

– lo siento si me entendiste mal – -contesto el mientras palmeaba lentamente su cabeza.

– no, te disculpes, gracias por perdonarme y darme esta nueva oportunidad – -contesto ella mientras se aferraba a él con fuerzas.

"vaya si que estaba asustada, aun tiembla, dios es tan comodo estar a su lado, aun conserva ese olor que tanto me gustaba, y sus pechos han aumentando de tama … mierda" pensó el peli rosa mientras su cuerpo se tensaba y su respiración se volvía irregular.

– Luce Haaa Haaa por favor, llévame Haaa haaa dentro – -dijo el peli rojo con notable malestar en su voz.

– Natsu ¿que te pasa? estas ardiendo – -se alarmo la rubia al ver la cara roja de Natsu, sus ojos se habian opacado, cosa que le recordó al suceso de hace un tiempo, sin esperar mas lo llevo a dentro.

– ! Chicos algo le pasa a Natsu ¡ – -grito algo histérica la rubia mientras cargaba a Natsu.

– espera ya nos encargamos nosotros – -contesto Sabo mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse en su hombro.

– Franky ¿tienes eso aquí, no? – -pregunto Gajeel con seriedad.

– por si acaso llevaba uno de repuesto, esta en mi furgoneta, vamos – -comento el peli azul mientras se dirigía a la salida a acompañado de Gray, Gajeel, Luffy y Ace.

– ahora volvemos – -comunico Sabo mientras se marchaba.

En ese momento los chicos salieron del local, excepto Gray y Gajeel quienes hacían guardias en la puerta del local, así evitaban que nadie saliera. Por otro parte el resto intento ir a ver a Natsu, pero Gajeel y Gray lo impidieron, por poco Laxus y Gerard se enfrenta al dúo de monstruos, pero antes de que llegaran a las manos, se escucho un fuerte estruendo, cosa que llamo la atención de todos. Ahora Gajeel y Gray salieron acompañados del resto y vieron como delante de ellos había un piano despedazado, el resto de chicos estaban a su alrededor, todos ellos parecían cansados, en el centro junto al piano estaba Natsu, quien también parecía algo agotado, este se percato de que todos los observaban e hizo lo que mejor se le daba hacer.

– a hola chicos ¿que hace aquí? – -dijo haciéndose el loco.

– ¿pero que? … el piano … tu fiebre – -dijeron sin entender Laxus y su mujer.

– ooo ¿esto? No es nada, venga regresemos a la fiesta – -contesto Natsu alegre, pero al intentar avanzar casi se cae, fue Luffy quien le ayudo a caminar.

– venga vamos a celebrar, Sanji ! Comidaaaaaa ¡ – -grito mientras caminaba hacia el local.

– si no estoy sordo – -comento este mientras con dificultad regresaba al local.

Todos tenían preguntas sobre lo que acababa de pasar, pero ya conocían a Natsu lo suficiente como para saber que por el momento no les diría nada, así que optaron por continuar la fiesta, volvieron a beber, bailar y reírse todos juntos. De esta manera acaba la historia de Natsu Dragoneel y su ingreso en el reformatorio de Impel Down, el nunca supo que algo que sonaba tan terrible le permitiría volverse tan fuerte como para no volver a perder nada preciado.

FIN.

**Me temo que este es el final mis amigos lectores, se que ha quedado una pregunta al aire ¿que ha hecho Natsu y como repercutirá en él? esto ya tenia previsto responderlo en un epilogo con Lemon, pero solo lo publicare pronto si recibo bastantes reviews, en caso contrario lo publicare igual pero mucho mas tarde de lo que pueda ser, bueno este largo largo viaje termina aquí, pero este no sera mi ultimo fic, así que en el siguiente lo organizare mucho mejor para que no tengan que esperar durante tanto tiempo, muchas gracias a todos y en el epilogo pondré un especial de agradecimientos a todos los que me han seguido en este fic y otros que me han puesto en favoritos :) me despido, cuídense de un troll que anda en el fandom de One Piece, su nombre de usuario es "Nami la puta" ya ni me se el resto, pero se hacen una idea, solo ignoren sus fics y sus comentarios :D me despido un fuerte abrazo a todos.**


End file.
